Two Friends, Four Goddesses
by assassinguy200
Summary: What happens when two friends go into an anime like world? Well Assassin and Noxious are about to find out! Come join the two friends as they go from a world where everything was normal to a world with goddesses, monsters, and whatever the Nep there is in store!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Assassin's POV**

Let's get the introductions out of the way, my name is Assassin and I'm nine-teen years, my real name's not "Assassin", I just use it for my nickname, don't ask why, my clothes consisted of a regular t-shirt, some jeans, and sneakers, I sometimes wear hats, but I rather let my hair out since I dyed it red, my eyes were a slight brown color, but that doesn't matter much, I've also been living with one of my good friends, ever since high school we've been hanging out with each other, now we're in the best position in our entire lives... We're going to Japan!

It has always been our dream to go to Japan, ever since we started watching anime, we've been wanting to go to Japan and learn their lifestyle, I always thought it would be fun to go there, I'm actually on my way back to our house now, I looked up at the sky,

"In one week..." I said outloud, in one week we will be in Japan... I can't wait!

* * *

 **Noxious's POV**

Hi, my name is Noxious and I'm nine-teen years, I'm wearing a pair of black jeans with a black t-shirt with black shoes all with purple highlights, I live with a good friend of mine as roommates, we have been friends ever since high school. I'm currently waiting for that same friend to get back to the apartment so we can watch this anime I've found,

"I can't wait!" I yelled as the room was silent, "one more week" I said in my head,

"I can hear you from out here!" a voice yelled from the open window, I looked outside to see my friend Assassin, looking at me with that same smile he always had, I waved at him,

"Well, I'm sure you'd be doing the same thing, ya know?" I said, he walked up the stairs and entered the house, our apartment was two floors, I was on the top floor and he was on the bottom floor, I heard him as he ran up the stairs, towards our living room,

"One more week Noxious, then we'll be in Japan!" he said as he opened the door, I got up from the sofa and walked over to him,

"Yeah, I already said this, but I can't wait!" I yelled again, he slapped a hand on my shoulder and smiled at me, "Also, I found a new anime we can watch!" I said, he put his hands behind his head and sighed,

"Actually, I found something rather interesting, I came here to get you because of it." he said, to be honest, I didn't really want to leave the house, but I guess I can make an exception just this once,

"Alright, lead the way." I said as I put on my shoes, he held the door open for me and motioned for me to follow him, after putting my shoes on, I left the apartment with him and we walked down the street,

* * *

 **Assassin's POV**

I was taking Noxious to the thrift store I found in town, it just opened up recently and I decided that we stop by and check what they had, but something caught my eye that was more interesting,

"Yo Noxious, look over there." I said while pointing to an alleyway, he looked over and looked into the alleyway,

"What? I don't see anything." He said while squinting his eyes to look further in,

"Hold on, let me check." I said as I walked into the alley, it was a little hard to navigate through thanks to it being so dark, but I eventually reached a gaming console, the console was shaped like an "X" and it was a purplish black color, and it had two controllers beside it the same color, I never seen this console before in my life, maybe it was a old model?

"Did you find something?" Noxious yelled behind me,

"Yeah, I definitely found… something." I said, I walked back out of the alleyway and approached Noxious, "I found this console, I don't recognize it though, do you know what it is?" I asked, he looked at the console and shook his head,

"Nah, I haven't seen that console in my life." he replied, looks like we're on the same page,

"Well, no-one's using it… how about we… take it to our place and 'check' if it still works?" I also asked, Noxious's eyes widened a bit,

"Assassin, I don't think we should do that, but I'm not against the idea." He said, I slapped my hand on his shoulder again,

"Then it's settled!" I said and I started to walk back to the apartment with the console in my hands, I always loved getting new consoles to play, it always excites me with the outcome, the thrift store can wait!

* * *

After we got back to our apartment, I started to hook the console up, how convenient that it only had one piece to it, all you had to do was attached it to any TV and it would turn on, very advanced if I do say myself, **  
**

"Alright, let's fire this sucker up!" I said as I hit the power button and the console lit up, it was now a glowing purple color and it was very shiny, like I said advanced, but the TV screen stayed black,

"Uhh, does it work?" Noxious asked, I stared at the TV screen, why did it not work?!

"Uhh, purple glow of death?" I said as I shut off the console and restarted it, it glowed purple again, but the screen was still black…

"Assassin, I don't think this will work…" Noxious muttered, I think I know why this thing was in an alleyway now,

"Dammit! I was so hyped about a new console too!" I cursed and I sat on the couch beside Noxious,

"That's why you don't pick things up in alleyways Assassin." Noxious told me while he patted my shoulder,

"Whatever, I'm going to bed, I'll see ya later." I said as I walked out of the living room and down the stairs, Noxious's bedroom was on the top floor and mine was on the bottom, believe me, I know that I would describe my bedroom, but there's only one word that I need say for that "Otaku". I collapsed on my bed and looked up at the ceiling, man I really am upset about that console, I really wanted to play it… aw well, at least I can sleep!

* * *

 **Noxious's POV** **  
**

As I walked to my bedroom, I was filled with disappointment for some reason, was it because the console didn't work or something else? Anyway we were going to Japan soon so I opened the door to my bedroom to see the bed I sleep on every night. As I was trying to sleep I started to see a purple light flash from the living room, I got up and walked over to my bedroom's door, as I entered the living room I saw an odd purple portal and it was sucking me in,

"ASSASSIN!" I yelled as I held onto the rail of the stairway.

* * *

 **Assassin's POV**

"ASSASSIN!" I heard Noxious yell from the stairs, what did he want?

"I told you I'm going to sleep!" I yelled as I got up from my bed, what was he yelling about!

"COME HERE! HURRY!" he yelled, I walked out the door and started towards the stairs, there was an purple glow coming from up the stairs and Noxious was hanging on to the rail on the stairs, he was struggling to hang on too,

"What's going on?!" I yelled as I ran up the stairs and grabbed his arm while I kept my other arm on the rail, "What the hell?!" I also yelled as I saw a portal coming out of the game console, Noxious lost his grip on the railing and fell, I dove for him while using my feet to hold onto the pieces below the railing,

"Assassin! What the hell kind of gaming console is this!" Noxious yelled while struggling to hang onto my arm,

"I don't know! Hold on!" I yelled back, the portal was growing and it started to pull us in even more, the stairs were starting to break off too, This is going to be so expensive to repair…

"Assassin!" Noxious yelled and he lost his grip on my arm, the piece that was holding me in place on the stairs broke off too and I started rolling towards the portal, Noxious grabbed ahold of the couch and caught me from rolling straight into the portal,

"What the hell kind of thing is this?! This is like something straight out of an anime!" I yelled, Noxious tried to keep his hold on me and the couch, why was it only sucking us in, but not the furniture, of course I'm not complaining?!

"Can't hold on… much longer!" Noxious yelled, believe me we don't yell much in our lives, this has got to be a first,

"Shit!" I lost my grip and the portal started sucking me in, I grabbed the floor as a last attempt, but it didn't help, Noxious lost his grip on the couch and landed on me, knocking us both into the portal,

"AAAH!" we both yelled as we were swallowed by the portal…

* * *

 **A/N:  
**

 **Assassin:** There starts the mark of the new adventure! I hope you guys enjoy this story that me and Noxious came up with, if you don't know yet, I will be doing the lines of "Assassin", and Noxious will be doing his lines of his character. Also do not worry this will not be taking over _The Journey_ , I will still be writing that one, this is just a new story that me and Noxious came up with when we were talking on steam, do you have anything to say my friend?

 **Noxious:** Yes there is one thing, thanks for reading the first chapter of our crazy idea and we hope to see you all again soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Assassin's POV**

"What the hell?! What is going on?!" I yelled as I was looking around me, I was in the air and was falling at breathtaking speed, I was in the clouds and I couldn't see the ground, where the hell did that portal take us?!

I looked over to my right and saw Noxious, he was a little distance away, but he was in eye's view, I tried to wave, but he was confused as well, I doubt he could even see my arm.

We were falling at a fast pace, I could see the ground starting to form, This fall was going to kill one of us if not both of us…

"I wanted to go to Japan, but I don't think that will happen now…" I said to myself, the ground was getting closer, I can only guess that I am at least thirteen-thousand feet from the ground, you know when they say that your life flashes before your eyes? Yeah, that's happening now, I seriously doubt that I'll survive, but hey maybe god is watching me, I really hope he doesn't strike me with lightning or something,

The ground was literally right in front of me, from the corner of my eye I could see a city with huge buildings, I didn't recognize any of it, I guess we were in another state, maybe this is Japan? Yeah right…

The ground was closing in, do I have any last words?

"Well, Shit…" is all I said and I collided with the ground…

*THUD*

* * *

 **Noxious's POV**

I woke up realizing that I and Assassin were falling from a height that was above the clouds. As we were falling we didn't know what we could possibly do at this point. I would yell at Assassin at this point but looking at how fast we're falling at I think we're both hoping that we fall into a ocean or something soft at that moment.

But instead I start to see more of the ground as we kept falling. "Shit!" I yelled, well this is great, we're seriously gonna die like this. Well I thought to myself the chances of survival, but I just remembered this isn't an anime, it ain't like something is going come out of nowhere and save us at the last second.

As we were about to hit our graves, I seen a lot of buildings like a city or something, I was never really good with geography so I won't have no chance of telling what this place is, before I die, Well we were so close to the ground that I couldn't even think of what to say next before hitting it.

*THUD*

All I could see is the ground very close to my face but I ain't dead, for some reason. I was shocked I had no words at this point but when looked at Assassin he looked like he unconscious but I couldn't see far. Well I got up to check Assassin to see he was alive, I hope he is anyway, when I got over to him and checked his pulse or whatever. It was still beating thank god, but he was unconscious.

After that I picked him up to take him to the nearest hospital but all I seen were these futuristic looking buildings. While walking on the sidewalk I noticed four women flying in the air I couldn't see them real well because of my damn vision. All I could do is collapse, at that point everything started to turn black, before I knew I was on the ground.

* * *

 **Assassin's POV**

I woke up on a bed in some kind of room, the bed was a bunk bed and I was on the bottom bunk, the sheets were mostly pink and purple, the room was a bit dark, but I could see a little bit, there were stuff animals all around the room, the wallpaper was pink and there were beanbag chairs sitting in front of a flat screen TV, there was a gaming console hooked up to the TV- Wait! That's the same console that had that portal!

"This console is what almost killed us!" I yelled and I walked over to it, I'd run, but my leg was injured, it was more of a limp than a walk, but you know what I mean!

Sure enough, it was the same console, I don't want a risk of that portal opening again, but I am curious, dammit my curiosity always beats me!

I turned on the TV and the console, to my surprise it was actually working, a little "N" popped up on the TV and soon a main menu popped up, the console had that same purple glow and everything, why did this one work, but the one me and Noxious had didn't- OH CRAP, I forgot about Noxious!

I looked around for a door and saw one in the corner of the room, I limped over to it and opened the door and limped out, I didn't have time to look around, I needed to find Noxious!

I walked down some stairs and opened a door to my right, which was my biggest mistake…

I walked through the door and was greeted by a gust of steam, through the steam you can hear water running, inside I saw a girl, she had raven black hair and red eyes and we were about the same height, the worst thing about it was she was completely naked, I felt blood go down my nose…

She looked over and saw me and immediately started blushing, she covered herself with the shower curtain, why the hell do you take a shower with the curtain open?!

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" she yelled and she threw a… what the hell?! A sword?!

"Sorry!" I yelled as the sword went straight past my face, I quickly shut the door and limped to the wall, it was my fault that I walked in on her, but I mean a sword, REALLY! Who the hell keeps a sword in their shower!

I started to limp out of the hallway and came into a room with eight different girls, all of them having a conversation about something,

The first girl came up to my waist, she had short lilac hair and she had white d-pad looking hair clips in her hair she also had purple eyes, she wore a short sleeved purple and white hoodie and she had a purple looking dress under the hoodie, she also wore knee-high blue and white striped stockings,

Beside her was another girl, her height was close to my chest, and her eyes were also purple, she also had the same color lilac hair, but it was longer, it seemed to go down to her waist, and she wore a white and purple sailor uniform that you see when you watch an anime where the main character goes to a high school or something, and she had the same knee-high stockings that the girl beside her had, only they were pink where the blue was supposed to be,

If you don't see it already, there was another girl beside her, she was taller than me, I only came up to her chest, this one had long blonde hair that went down to her hips, she had blue eyes, she wore a green and white dress which was revealing her chest a good bit, and there was a big pink bow behind her dress, she also wore green and white boots,

Beside her was yet another girl, she also came up to my waist, she had short sandy brown hair and a white cap on her head, she also had blue eyes, she wore a white dress with a fur overcoat that didn't seem to fit her, but she wore it anyway, but she had a white and gold ribbon tied around her right ankle, she also had white shoes on,

Next to her were two twins, they both came up to my one had short brown hair and the other had long brown hair, the one with short hair had a light blue overcoat, she had a blue and white cap on, and she wore light blue boots, the other one had the same overcoat and cap, but it was replaced with pink instead of blue,

The last girl came up close to my chest, her eyes were also red, she had long black hair and in her hair were two black hair ties, she wore a black dress and black boots, she kinda looked like that girl that was in the shower, but they all took notice of me,

"Well look who's finally awake!" the girl with the short lilac hair said, I was staring in confusion about what was going on, why was I in a building with a bunch of different girls?

"Uh, thanks, but have you seen my friend? His name is Noxious, about my height, wear's a lot of black and purple?" I said, the blonde haired woman stood up,

"He's resting in another room." She said, I sighed in relief, at least there will be someone I know here.

"Thank god, well that's good." I said and I sat on the ground, I guess I need to find out where we are, "Hey, do any of you know where we are? I kinda don't know this place…" I muttered, it was a little embarrassing, but I needed to know,

"Well before that, how about you tell us what you and your friend are doing here?" The girl with short brown hair said, I sat up and looked at her, how was I supposed to explain this? What do I say, "Hey, we fell from the sky." is that what I say?!

"Uh, well, to be honest, Noxious, my friend, and I fell from the sky…" I said, there's no way in hell that they'll believe me…

"I believe him!" The short lilac haired girl said, I fell on my back and stared at the ceiling, someone would believe a story like that?

* * *

 **Noxious's POV**

I woke up on some bed in a room that's when I thought where's Assassin at? I immediately jumped out of the bed and ran out the room, as I ran out I bumped into someone on the way out. It was a girl that had black hair in twin tails that were tied up with two blue ribbons, she was wearing a black clothing with a blue ribbon in the middle part where her chest was, she also had black boots that came above her knees with blue highlights, and she has a blue skirt, and she had quite dark red eyes.

"Look where you going!" she said with anger as we were both on the floor.

"Sorry, I was looking for my friend he's about as tall as me and has red hair." I said to her as we both got up.

"You mean that pervert" she said, well I think I've been asleep for far too long I thought to myself.

"Anyway do you know where he's at right now?" I asked her,

"how am I supposed to know I've been searching for him for quite a while now, and when I do I'm going to kill him" she replied, well that's nice I guess, I wake up, run into a girl that also wants to kill my friend for some reason.

I sighed, "Well it ain't like your having any luck finding him on your own, why don't we try to find him together?" I asked her.

She looked really pissed, "Alright, but I'm only doing this so I can beat the hell out of him when we do, not because I want to be with you!"she said, I watch alot of anime, this is definitely a Tsundere...

As we walked down the halls I asked her where we were at, she replied saying that we were in a place called Gamindustri and that we are in one of it's countries called Planeptune. It's hard to believe at this moment, but what can I say, me and my friend fell from the sky because of a video game console.

At the end of the hall we end up at a door that said living room we opened it up and entered…

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Assassin:** Another Chapter done and more secrets revealed! Well okay not "secrets" but I mean, at least Noxious knows where he is, me however… not yet... anyway, this chapter was used to introduce the CPU's and Candidates and well I say it went well, even though I missed a good bit, also if you don't realize it yet, this takes place during the anime, but we hope you all enjoyed the chapter and what do you have to say my friend?

 **Noxious:** It's taking some time to get used too since I've never really typed anything of this scale before, but if you enjoyed reading this, thank you for reading this chapter and we hope to see you all later!

 **Assassin:** If Noire doesn't kill me first...


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Noxious's POV**

As I walked through the door I seen a bunch of other girls including Assassin. I cried with joy seeing that my buddy was okay. "Whoa what's with the tears bro?" Assassin said.

"I'm just happy that you're safe" I said, anyway we need to find a way out of here so we can just go to Japan.

"There you are I'm going to kill you after what you done!" said the girl that was with me, and after she said that she generated a sword from her hand or something.

"Whoa Whoa! Hold on now!" Assassin yelled shaking his hands in front of him,

"What the hell?! How did you get a sword!" I said in a shocked tone, I didn't know that she was serious about killing my friend. I went in front of her to grab the sword from her hand, I was successful in taking it from her but when I had it in my hand it started to disappear from my hand.

"How did you do that?! You're not even a CPU!" she yelled, CPU? What the heck, isn't that something for computers? I don't even know what to say anymore about this situation, so I'm just going to go with it.

"Okay, first question I got to ask to you all, what is a CPU?" I asked all the girls in the room.

"A CPU is a another term for goddess." A voice said, it sounded like it came from Assassin,

"Dude, how do you know that?" I asked him, he shook his head

"It wasn't me." He said "Huh?!" Assassin also said as he felt his head and something flew off of it while he was put his hand on his head.

Then the thing flew in front of Assassin's face "Hi, I'm Histoire." the thing said, Assassin fell back and I just went with everything that seemed shocking from now on, man I've been watching too much anime.

* * *

 **Assassin's POV** **  
**

While I was sitting on the floor again, I was staring at some sort of tiny fairy sitting on a book, I can't really describe her size to well, but she had long blonde hair and she had a white headpiece with an "N" in the center, she wore a purple looking sweater and she had a little blue tie on, she also had little white stockings and purple boots, what was even weirder is that she was floating on a little book, is this what they meant by "Knowledge gives you power"?

"Uh, Hi Histoire, my name is Assassin, the guy in black over there is my friend Noxious." I introduced while giving a bow in respect, I signaled Noxious to do the same and he did,

"It's nice to meet you two, let me give you the full introduction. My name is Histoire, I am the oracle of this nation, and I hold the knowledge all about this world of Gamindustri." She explained, I immediately sat up and got in her face,

"So you know where we are?!" I said quickly, Histoire backed away from me a little bit,

"You're in a country called Gamindustri, a land made up of Four nations, Lastation, the Land of Black Regality, Leanbox, the Land of Green Pastures, Lowee, the Land of White Serenity, and Planeptune, The Land of Purple Progress, all four nations have one CPU or Console Patron Unit, each CPU has the responsibility to protect their nation, although some don't do that to well." She said giving the girl with short lilac hair a glare, she put her hands behind her back and started whistling, "Anyway, the four girls over there are the CPU's of their own nations." Histoire also said while pointing over towards the four girls, the girl with short lilac hair stepped up,

"My name's Neptune, The CPU of Planeptune!" she said while giving a thumbs up, the one with the raven black hair didn't even make my gaze, I guess she's still pissed about that… incident,

"Noire, the CPU of Lastation." she said, the one with the short brown hair stood up next,

"I'm Blanc, The CPU of Lowee." she said quietly, last but not least was the long blonde haired girl,

"My name is Vert, the CPU of Leanbox, pleased to meet you." She said while propping her arms under her… bazongas…

"Alright so they're called the CPU's, but what about those girls?" I asked, while pointing at the four other girls,

"Those are the CPU Candidates, the little sisters of the CPU's." Histoire said, The long lilac colored hair girl stepped up, I guess it's time for their introduction.

"Hello, My name is Nepgear, I know it's confusing, but I'm Neptune's little sister." she said, a little confusing? I don't even know if we're on Earth anymore…

Next the black haired girl, "I'm Uni, Lastation's CPU Candidate, Don't you ever forget it." She said, What was with that attitude…

Last was the twins, the one with the Long brown hair stepped up first, "My name is Ram, one of the CPU Candidates of Lowee, and this is Rom!" she said, the one with the shorter hair walked up next to her,

"Hi… I'm Rom…" she said quietly, great you got a loud one and a quiet one, makes sense I guess?

"Now that this is all explained, tell us what YOU two are doing here." Noire said in a threatening tone, I was still shocked about all of this, but Noxious seems calm about it, he watches too much anime…

Neptune looked at her with a teasing look, "You see Noire, this is why you don't have any friends…" She said, Noire's face lit up

"S-Shut up!" She said, Noire doesn't have any friends? I don't get this at all...

* * *

 **Noxious's POV**

"I'm Noxious, Noire already told me some bits about this place and we came here through a odd looking game console." I said, as I looked over and seen a game console that looked similar to the one that brought us here.

"Wait, that's the console that brought us here!" I said as I pointed to it.

"That's my console though, how did you get it?" Neptune said with a shocked expression, well I do got to admit it's hard to like Neptune, but can anyone tell me how she runs her country? Probably not.

"How can a video game console bring you two to our world?" Blanc asked, well I don't know how to explain this to them about the whole portal bit of the story, but at this point it's better than nothing.

"Well you see me and Assassin found the console, brought it home, but it didn't work, and then the console made a portal which brought us into this world." I explained to all of them. I hope that we can go back to our world soon as possible but I get a feeling that we're going to be here for a while.

"Well since you two are here, let's throw a party for your arrivals!" Neptune said in a excited voice.

"I guess you all can do that, while I find a way to take you and Assassin back to your world" said Histoire.

"Alright let's have a party then!" Neptune said, at least we can take a break from all the work we did to get enough money to go to Japan. But I feel like this is going to be an interesting adventure as if we were in a anime.

* * *

 **Assassin's POV**

Everyone was talking to each other and having fun, Neptune's mind is kinda similar to my own, always looking for fun, never depressed, I can't say that this is a "party" but I'll roll with it, as long as Noire doesn't try to kill me, then it's all good,

I walked out onto the balcony, this is a sight I wasn't expecting, from the balcony you could see the entire city of Planeptune, the city was glowing with a purple glow and you can see people at the bottom of the building, the building we were in has to be the biggest tower in the whole city,

"Hey! What you doing out here! The party is inside!" Neptune yelled behind me, I turned around and looked at her, she walked up next to me and stared at the night sky, this world that we were in was beautiful, I'll give it that,

"I just came out to look at the city a bit, it's so weird to see this kind of stuff, the world we were in, there weren't that many huge buildings like this place has." I said as I looked over at Neptune,

"Well, that's why we got this party going, we're celebrating your arrivals, c'mon!" Neptune said as she grabbed my hand and literally dragged me inside,

"Geez, got a good grip. I'll give ya that!" I said,

Noxious was talking with Noire, they seemed to be having a good conversation, so I didn't want to interrupt them, Neptune on the other hand…

"I'm telling you, pudding beats all sweets!" She argued, I put my hand up,

"No way! Cake all the way girl!" I said, I don't care what anyone says, cake is the master of all sweets!

"You never had the pudding like I had buddy! You'll die of a sugar rush!" Neptune said getting in my face,

"Then you never had the cake like I had!" I said getting right back into her face, we stared at each other for like a minute until Neptune finally blinked,

"Hah! Gotcha!" I said, Neptune looked at me in the eyes,

"You cheated!" She said flailing her arms above her head,

"Did not!"

"Did too!" we kept arguing the entire time…

* * *

 **Noxious's POV**

"Sorry for bumping into you all the sudden today" I said to Noire, she blushed.

"N-No I should be the one that's to say that" she said in an embarrassed tone, I got to say she looked cute when she said that to me. Actually out of all the people here she talked to me in such a nice tone for some reason.

"I haven't seen you talk to someone in that tone before, especially a guy." Uni said as she snuck up behind Noire, her face turned completely red.

"Uni!" Noire said in a flustered tone, I guess this shows that she never did talk to anyone in a nice tone, except me!

"Come with me!" Noire demanded to me as she pulled my arm,

She kept a hold of my arm as we passed Neptune and Assassin, it looked like they were having fun. We finally reached a balcony Noire let go of my arm.

"Sorry to do that to you all the sudden." she said in a low voice.

"Don't worry about it" I said, I could see why she brought me out here it's very quiet and peaceful, "Well why did you bring me out here?" I also said, she looked down with an embarrassed face.

'I-I don't want to bring this on you so sudden, but would you... like to come to Lastation with me?" she said in a quiet tone.

" Huh, what?!" I said in a loud voice…

* * *

 **A/N:  
**

 **Noxious: Okay this time I was supposed to write the beginning of this chapter so I hope it was good, anyway see you in the next chapter.**

 **Assassin: Wait! Don't forget about me, I'm the main author! Expect more chapters from both of us, School ends for us tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Assassin's POV**

What are those two doing? I know that they probably went to the balcony for a private talk, but I can't help it, my curiosity always beats me!

"Hang on Nep." I said as I started walking to the entrance toward the balcony, Neptune was following close behind me,

"What you doin?" She asked, I held a finger to my lips to signal her to be quiet, we both walked quietly towards the entrance and I put my ear to the door,

I could make out some words, but not all of them, Neptune put her ear up to the door as well, I kinda felt bad about eavesdropping on a conversation, especially since it was my best friend,

"Huh, what?!" I heard Noxious yell from the other side of the door, I stood back from the door, what were those two talking about?

"Who is Noxious talking too?" Neptune asked, she was about to open the door, but I stopped her before she could,

"No. You cannot open the door." I scolded, making sure not to be too loud,

"What why? Aren't you curious?" She told me, I won't lie, I kinda am, but I can't let her know that,

"He's talking to Histoire, c'mon." I said grabbing her hand, letting Nep in on Noxious and Noire's conversation may spice things up a bit, and to be honest, I have a feeling that it would bring more harm than good, and the harm would go to me…

* * *

 **Noxious's POV**

"Huh, what?!" I yelled.

"Shh, not in a loud voice." Noire told me as she put her hand on my mouth. Was she serious about this? She took her hand off my mouth so I can speak,

"Are you sure about this?" I asked her, she nodded her head. Well i'm going to have to explain a lot to Assassin after this, well I might as well since we're going to be here for a long time.

"Alright" I said, she looked up, her face wasn't red anymore, but instead, she hugged me all the sudden. "What's this all about?!" I asked her, well this is a really huge change in her personality i'd say, I mean at first she was trying to kill my friend and at the same time, but now she has feelings for me?

"Well let's go back inside" I said, she nodded, as we walked through the door we seen Neptune and Assassin and he was holding her hand. "What the…"

* * *

 **Assassin's POV**

Uhh, this isn't good, at all the times to come back inside, you choose now!

"Um, Hi Noxious…" I said awkwardly, he looked at me, then Nep, then at our hands, oh crap!

"What… are you two doing?" Noxious asked, this was an awkward scene, before I could say anything Neptune slapped her hand over my mouth,

"Don't tell them Assassin…" She said as she wrapped her arms around my neck, what was she doing?!

"What are you doing with Neptune?!" Noire said as she came out from behind Noxious and gave me an angry glare, oh give me a break!

"It's our little secret~" Neptune said and she looked up at me "Right Assassin?" she also said, my face reddened a bit, I don't even know what to say anymore,

"Uh, yeah?" I replied, I looked at Noxious, he was still looking at both of us then he shook his head,

"Whatever floats your boat man, I need to talk to you later anyway." He said, then he walked toward the living room with Noire, I was left there with Neptune,

"What the hell are you doing…" I said, she whispered in my ear,

"I'll tell you later~" she said, then walked towards the living room, I ran a hand through my hair, what the hell did I get myself involved in…

* * *

 **Noxious's POV**

Well that was weird, but anyway I gotta tell Assassin that I'm going to Lastation with Noire, I just didn't want to leave without telling him a word of where I went.

When I got to the couch I just collapsed on it after the long day I think it would be good to sleep now.

* * *

After sleeping for what seemed an hour or so I woke up in a different room, it didn't seem to be the one that I was in when I first came here, did someone move me here? Well I'm just going to sleep, when I stretched out my arms I felt something soft, I looked beside me to see Noire sleeping. Okay this seems like another anime cliche

Did she move me in her room or did I sleep walk here, no, that couldn't be possible, I didn't even know where her room was and I'm bad with directions.

I got up from the bed quietly and opened the door and went through the hall till I got to the living room. When I went into the living room I seen Assassin up and playing video games, I went over to him to tell him about the talk that I had with Noire today.

"Hey man" I said, he looked over at my position in a shocked expression.

"Why are you up this late?" he told me, the better question is why is he still up?

"I need to tell you something." I told him.

"Well what do you want to ask?" he said.

"Noire asked me to go with her back to Lastation." I told him, he put a finger up to his chin,

"That's odd, the other three said they were going back to their countries." he replied, wait Noire stayed here, why? I thought she would go back to her country.

"Well I guess I will be leaving and heading to Lastation tomorrow." I told him.

"All I got is one thing to say don't do anything weird while you're there." Assassin said, well I think that's already been done, but it wasn't me who did it, but Noire on the other hand. I'm quite surprised he ain't telling me to stay in Planeptune with him.

"Well go back to sleep you got to get up to go there tomorrow." he told me, yeah I think I need to sleep tomorrow just to go to Lastation speaking that I can't tell how i'm going to get there, i'll just ask Histoire maybe she'll know how to get there. Wait I forgot Noire's in that one room and Assassin's out here playing video games, well this is great I actually got to go in the bed with Noire.

"I'll see you tomorrow before I leave." I told Assassin before I went back to the room. Well i guess this could be worse she could be you know what. I'm glad she isn't, well I laid my head down and slept.

* * *

I felt my eyes burning like light was shining on them, I opened them to see what was going on all I can hear is someone yelling something it sounded like Assassin.

"WHAT?!" Assassin yelled, I got up to see him with a shocked face while he seen me and Noire in the same bed.

"Okay, I can explain." I said to him to calm him down, what am I saying, I would've lost my mind too, if I seen the same thing he was seeing.

Noire started to wake up, crap this isn't good. "Get out before she kills you when she sees you!" I told Assassin, after I told him that he got out faster than lightning.

"Good morning Noxious." Noire said.

"Can I ask you one thing, why are you in bed with me?" I asked her.

"What, you don't like being in the same bed with me?" she asked me, I started to turn red myself.

"Why didn't you go back to your country?" I asked her.

"I... wanted to be with you" she said in an embarrassed tone, at least now I now know why she didn't go back. I heard footsteps coming from the door, when the door opened, it was Neptune.

"Well, Noire I see you actually have another side after all!" Neptune said.

"N-Neptune why are you here?!" Noire yelled in a shocked expression.

"Hey! I should be asking why you're here!" Neptune argued.

"Well you see Noxious is coming with me to Lastation." Noire explained.

"Oh, if that's the case then I don't mind." Neptune said giving Noire a wink.

"I-It's not like that!" Noire yelled, "Anyway, let's go Noxious, we'll fly to Lastation." she said.

"Okay I guess we're going to an airport then." I told her, she looked at me like I was crazy.

"What's an airport?" she asked me.

"How are we supposed to fly then?" I asked with a questionable look.

"I'll fly you there." she told me, how is she supposed to fly?

When we went out to the living room, Assassin was laying on the couch, pretending to sleep,

"Assassin, wake up!" I said and he only turned over, Neptune poked my shoulder,

"I got this." she said and she walked over to him and whispered something in his ear, whatever it was, it made him get up immediately and look around,

"Huh?! What?! Where!?" he started shouting, he looked at Neptune, who was trying to hold back her laughter, and sighed, "Oh, right Noxious, you're going to Lastation." he also said and got off the couch,

We all went to the balcony, I didn't know what to expect, but all I seen was Noire transform into someone else. When she transformed she had long white hair with blue eyes and a power symbol in the middle of them, and a black tight revealing suit with six blue virtual wings.

"Hang on tight." she said, her voice also sounded a bit more mature.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you Assassin." I told Assassin, Noire started to fly, I held on as we soared through the sky, I looked back to see Assassin waving bye to me, he had a huge smirk on his face, and I saw his eyebrow twitch a little,

As we flew through the sky I seen a industrial looking city and I mean there were factories everywhere.

"Welcome to Lastation!" Noire said as we flew over to some sort of tower, it looked to be at least eight stories high, and it was mostly black, but I don't know how to describe it to be honest, I was never good with geography, well we finally made it to the balcony of the tower

"It's good to be back." Noire said as she smiled at me as she reverted back to her original form, "Oh, I almost forgot we need to find a room for you and after we do that, I'll give you a tour of Lastation" she said with her finger on her chin.

We walked into the tower there were book shelves all filled with books, there was a desk that had papers neatly stacked up on it. Man, she must have work to do everyday, but when we got to the door in the hall, Uni opened up the door to see me and Noire together.

"S-Sis why is he here?!" Uni said with a questionable expression.

"Well you see he's going to be here for a while, anyway is the guest room available?" Noire asked.

"Well, when is the guest room ever in use?" Uni asked.

"Good point, this is my first real guest." Noire said, "Let me show you to your room" Noire also said.

I nodded and we walked down another hall "This place is pretty big." I said to myself as I looked around, we stopped at a door and Noire opened it.

"This will be your room." she said, I looked around the room and it was pretty big, bigger than my old room. There was a queen sized bed in the middle of the room facing the door everything on it was black, there were two windows one at each side of bed, on the ceiling there was a chandelier, it lit the room so well, and in the corner was a desk with a computer.

"You like the room?" Noire asked.

"Yes, it's amazing." I replied

"That's good to hear" she said with a odd smirk. "Anyway now that you know where your room is, let me give you a tour of Lastation!" she also said.

"Okay." I replied…

* * *

 **A/N:** **  
**

 **Assassin:** **Well, that was a good chapter, the separation is already underway, Noxious in Lastation, and I'm in Planeptune, how will this work out for us I wonder? Also, we don't know if there are airports in the anime, so we kinda used our imaginations, anyway, thanks for reading and we hope to see you all later!**

 **Noxious: okay, this chapter took a while for me and Assassin to think of what we should do with this, but we finally found out what we're going to do. Anyway I guess we'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **Assassin's POV**

I was still outside on the balcony, looking where Noxious and Noire went, I still had a smirk on my face, what did those two do, I wonder?

"Meh, no use worrying now, I'm sure Noxious won't do anything stupid… I hope." I said as I turned around and walked back into the living room, Neptune walking close behind me,

"So, what you gonna do now?" She asked me, I turned and looked at her,

"Well, I don't know to be honest, what do you usually do here?" I said and her eyes started sparkling,

"I do lot's of things!" she said grabbing my hand and started to drag me, "I play games here." she said pointing at the game console, I guess she's going to take me on a tour of her house…

Next we went up to her room, she opened the door and I saw the girl with the longer lilac hair, sitting in a chair by a desk, she seemed to be writing in a journal, what was her name? Nepgear?

"Hey, Nep Jr. you want to join me in giving this guy a tour of the Basilicom!" Neptune said, Nepgear turned around and smiled,

"Sure!" she said and got up from her chair, she walked over to me and smiled, "Are you enjoying your stay?" she asked me, I scratched the back of my head,

"Well, it's different from where I live, but I am enjoying my time here." I said, Neptune leaned closer toward my face,

"Hmm? Why is that?" she said, I backed up a bit and almost slipped down the stairs, but I caught myself,

"Well, I got a place to stay and I can play games here." I explained and Neptune got closer again,

"Is that all?" she said giving me a wink, my face started to blush,

"Well! Let's get on with that tour!" I said and Nepgear took the lead, Noxious might not be the only one in trouble here…

* * *

They both led me through the whole Basilicom and I'm starting to understand this a bit more, but it seems like Neptune plays a lot more than doing work, if she's supposed to be the so-called "goddess" of Planeptune, then isn't she supposed to do work?

"And next we have-" Neptune started to say, but I interrupted her,

"Hold on, I gotta question." I said, Nepgear turned and looked at me,

"What is it?" she asked,

"If Neptune is supposed to be the CPU of this nation, then isn't she supposed to do work?" I said and Neptune put her hands behind her head,

"Meh, even goddesses need a break." she said, I can agree with that, but I don't think they supposed to have a whole day of a break, wait I almost forgot!

"Wait, didn't Histoire say that the CPU's were supposed gain shares from working?" I asked, Nepgear gave an awkward smirk,

"Well, Neptune always tries to get out of working with any opportunity she can get." she said, Neptune's eyes widened,

"Nep. Jr! Don't tell him that!" she said, I looked at her with a "are you serious" look and sighed,

"Then if you don't do the work, who does?" I also asked, I'm sure Noxious was having a better time than I was, but I needed to find out information,

"Usually Histy is doing the work." Neptune said, my eyes widened, that little fairy had to handle all that work?!

"You're kidding right… right?" I said, Neptune bopped her own head lightly,

"Nope!" she said and I almost fell over,

"Ah… okay, I think I had enough of the tour…" I said, I really didn't want to explore this whole tower, that'll take forever!

"So, now what?" Neptune asked, then a voice echoed across the hall,

"What you should do is more work!" the voice yelled and Histy appeared in front of us, I almost fell over again, I am not used to seeing her at all…

"Aww, but Histy, I already did my work yesterday…" Neptune said, I saw Histy's eye twitch a little,

"All you did was have a little party with everyone after the friendship treaty was signed!" she yelled, wait friendship treaty? Was that a new way of calling someone a friend?

"Yeah, that's considered work isn't it? The Treaty?" Neptune replied,

"Yes, but that's all you did, You are going to go out and do work this instant!" Histy yelled, this was a new side of her I haven't seen and I hope I never see again,

"Fine…" Neptune pouted, "But Assassin comes with me!" she also said, I stood back up,

"What?! Why do I have to go?!" I said in confusion, I didn't even know how to run a student council in school, how the hell can I help with running a nation?!

"If Assassin comes with me, then he can tell you if I did work or not." Neptune said, "Perfect plan!" she also stated puffing out her chest in triumph,

"Well, as long as you do work, then it's fine." Histy said,

"Hey! Do I get a say in this?!" I yelled, Neptune grabbed my hand,

"Nope!" she said before dragging me towards the elevator...

* * *

 **Noxious's POV** **  
**

"Okay, let's go" I said to Noire, she smiled and went out of the room as I followed her, as we walked through the exit I seen a ton of factories, and I mean you can see them all throughout the nation.

"I'm just going to show you the places you'll probably be going with me." she said, places I would be going with her in this place I mean it looks like there's nowhere to do anything except work? "Follow me i'll show you where the place is I want you to go with me" she said with a smile.

"Lead the way I suppose." I replied, we walked over to a huge building, it said mall on the front of it."W-Why did you bring me to a mall?!" I said in an embarrassed tone.

"I thought this is where you bring someone when you're on a date with them…" she said quietly, wait did she just say date, I thought she was going to show me around!

"Sis!" Uni yelled as she caught up to us, she was breathing heavily, "sis, A report came in just now, there's a powerful monster by the forest!" she explained.

"Well it looks like I can't get a break like Neptune can!" Noire yelled, "I'll be right back and we'll continue this later." she said in flustered voice. She transformed into her CPU form and took off.

"Wanna see how my sis fights?" Uni asked.

"Well it's probably dangerous." I told her.

"Nah my sis can take down anything, she's the strongest out of all of us." Uni explained, I don't know why, but I think I've caught Assassin's curiosity. We ran for what seemed like an hour or so until we finally made it to where Noire was, she was fighting some type of dragon. We watched from the side, Noire went at a fast speed right behind the dragon and slashed it with her great sword, she managed to cut a whole wing off leaving the dragon flightless, she went at a fast speed again, but this time it was the front she took another slice at it's face finishing it off.

After she defeated it, the whole dragon bursted into pixels like a video game boss, me and Uni walked out to see Noire standing there.

"What are you two doing here?!" Noire demanded.

"I wanted to show Noxious how you fought." Uni explained.

"Well at least none of you got hurt." Noire said as she transformed back into her original form. "Just don't do it again, I don't want one of you to get hurt, got that." she told us. "Anyway back to where we left off." she also said.

"Back to where?" Uni said in a puzzled expression.

"Nothing!" Noire told Uni in an embarrassed tone. "Let's go Noxious!" she said grabbing a hold of my hand and started to run off.

* * *

We got back to the mall finally, back to an unexpected date. "Let's go inside!" Noire said.

"Okay…" I said, we walked through the front door there were shops everywhere. I've never really been to a mall before, we walked around the mall looking in shops. We went into a clothing store, Noire wanted to get some new clothes.

"How about I try on something and you find the one that looks the cutest!" Noire said in an excited voice.

"I don't kn-" before I could finish she grabbed a hold of my arm and stuck me right on some bench right in front of some changing rooms.

"Okay, stay here." Noire demanded as she went into the dressing room.

"Geez this is a crazy day." I sighed, I wonder what Assassin is doing?

* * *

 **Assassin's POV**

I ended up going with Neptune anyway, not like I had a choice anyway, she dragged me out of the house,

"Anyway Assassin, which arcade should we hit first?" Neptune asked me, I stared at her with a surprised look,

"I thought we were going to do work?!" I said surprised, Neptune laughed,

"Why should we work, I thought this would be the perfect time to spend some time together." She said, I'm not against the idea, but you have to work sometimes,

"Alright, how about we make a deal, I go with you to an arcade, then we do work, so that way you can have some fun. And Histy won't chew you out." I explained, Neptune wrapped her arms around me,

"Deal!" she said as she started to drag me toward an arcade,

* * *

"Alright, now we do some work." I said, Neptune and I were in the arcade for at least in an hour, she kept dragging me to all sorts of games, even though I won most of them…

"I still think you cheated at air hockey…" She pouted and I flicked her forehead,

"Nah, I just think you're bad!" I teased, she puffed her cheeks out,

"Meanie…" she pouted, I patted her head,

"Now then, I say we go and work, what do you usually do?" I asked, she rubbed her forehead where I flicked her and closed her eyes,

"Well, Nep Jr. and Histy are the one's who usually do the paperwork, but there's the monster slaying also!" she said, monster slaying?

"You mean like evil creatures in video games?" I asked and she shook her head,

"No, these guys are real!" she said, I started to rub my forehead, what kind of world is this?!

"Uh, Okay, lead the way I guess?" I said and she grabbed my hand and began dragging me towards the forest.

* * *

"What the hell are those things?!" I said surprised, in front of us were these little jelly dog things, they had the face and tail like a dog, but their body was just jelly, **  
**

"These are Dogoo, don't worry their weak compared to me!" she said and materialized some sort of katana in front of her, what is it with girls materializing some sort of weapon in front of them?

"Uh, there sure are a lot of them, I don't want to doubt you, but are you sure you can do this on your own." I said, she looked back at me and gave a thumbs up,

"Don't worry, I've been through worse!" she said, and she ran towards the so-called "Dogoo's", I sat down on the ground and watched as Neptune sliced through a pack of Dogoo's, they disappeared into little cluster things, she was right, they were weak, but strength in numbers can make a difference, she sliced one after another, until eventually all of them were gone, I got up and ran over to her,

"Well, you weren't kidding, they were weak." I stated she looked back and gave me another thumbs up,

"See, I can do work if I wan-" I should've known something like this would happen, like some kind of coincidence, a bunch of those Dogoo's appeared and I mean a BUNCH, like maybe fifty to sixty of them, I stood there shocked about what was going to happen, until I heard Neptune,

"Wha?! Hey, stop that tickles!" she yelled, I looked over to see a bunch of those dogoo crawling over her, they were licking everywhere and what was worse is that they were tearing off parts of her clothes, wait I don't know if this is good or bad!

"Hey Nep-" I felt something crawling up my leg, I looked down to see a small dogoo crawling up my leg, "Get offa me!" I started shaking my leg, but the dogoo wouldn't let go, it started crawling up my upper body and I reached to grab it, the way it felt was slimy… oh god, why does this happen to me! "GET OFF!" I yelled as I chucked the dogoo away, I looked over to where Nep was and… I grabbed my nose, Neptune was almost completely naked, I felt blood drop from my nose, but I ran in and tried to grab her through all the dogoo, she just kept laughing and laughing

"HAHAHAHAHA! Stop it!" she begged, I was able to grab her arm and pull her out of the Dogoo's grasp, I gotta say, pretty plot convenient, but she was still naked, the only thing left was her bra, panties and a little bit of the parka dress, I guess I'll have to deal with this,

The katana was lying down beside the dogoo's, I ran over and picked it up, I had no experience on how to use a sword, but you learn something new everyday,

"Alright, time to use this sword I have no experience with!" I yelled, not the best battle cry ever, but it was something, I held the katana in my right hand and ran towards the dogoo's, I slashed at the first one closest to me and watched it disappear, I turned to my right and slashed another one, one of the dogoo's crawled up my leg and I picked it up in my left hand and threw it in the air and sliced upward, the only thing I'm doing is the moves I see in games and anime and it's actually working,

After about ten minutes all the Dogoo were finally gone, I tossed the katana aside and sat on the ground, breathing in air, "Finally… done…" I said and I laid down on my back, I was so tired that I could fall asleep right here, but I needed to get back to the Basilicom, "Hey, you ready to go?" I said as I looked over at Neptune, she sat up and sighed, I averted my gaze as my face started to redden, she was still naked…

"Yeah, we can go… Assassin?" she said, I didn't look at her for the safety of my nose, but she walked up to me and poked my shoulder, "We going?" she asked and I turned and looked at her, I can't let her walk around like that!

"Here…" I said as I took off my shirt and handed it to her, I'll go and buy a new shirt later, she put my shirt on, which kinda looked funny, because it didn't fit her at all.

"Thanks buddy!" she said as I got up off the ground, I almost fell back over, but I caught myself,

"Alright, now let's try and figure out how we should tell Histy about this." I said as I started to walk back, I doubt she would believe it, even if it was the truth…

* * *

 **Noxious's POV** **  
**

"I'm coming out." Noire said as she came out with a nice black dress. "So what do you think?" she asked, I gotta admit she looked cute.

"You look like a princess." I said, that was harder to say than think, I've never said anything like that before.

"You really think so?." she said in an embarrassed tone and I nodded, we walked over to the register to ring up the dress. "Dang it, I forgot credits when I came here…" she said in a sad tone. I guess credits was the currency here. "I forgot to get them from that last monster." she told me.

"Wait you mean these?" I said as I pulled out my wallet and grabbed out some of my money but it looked different. Instead of the normal face on the front it had a "C" instead. "Here i'll buy the dress for you." I said as I put some credits on the desk.

"Thank you for your purchase!" the store cashier said, well it was surprisingly cheap for a dress. That or I have a lot of credits. "By the way are you two dating?" she asked

"N-No!" Noire replied in an embarrassed tone, "let's go get something to eat Noxious." she said as she grabbed me by the arm pulling me out of the store. I swear one of these times she's going to pull my arm off!

We found a restaurant to eat at, the waiter showed us to a table. We both grabbed our menus and yes, I was buying. "What do you want?" I asked Noire, she showed me her menu pointing at some sort of dessert with a huge price tag. "That's a lot of credits" I told her, she gave me a pouty face, dammit I couldn't resist the cuteness! "Fine…" I told her, she looked up and smiled, well goodbye wallet.

"Here's your dessert" the waiter said as he placed one huge cup of ice cream on our table. What the worst thing was I don't think Noire could eat this whole thing!

"Want to try some?" Noire asked while holding her spoon with some ice cream on it. I swear this is a classic anime cliche.

"Sure" I replied, opening my mouth . I might as well try some, since I did pay for it! The ice cream tasted very sweet. Noire smiled after I tasted it, "W-Wait is this the same spoon as yours?!" I asked.

"Yeah why…?" Noire replied.

"Assassin, I think I forgot what you said what to not do…" I sighed.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Assassin: Surprise upload! There's a couple reasons why we did this and I'm gonna explain it, the reviews haven't updated yet, but I've been getting some pretty bad reviews, and if they do pop up, then just know that whatever they say, it's nothing to worry about, there will always be hateful comments, can't avoid that, but due to this little "problem" we'll call it, I can't upload Chapter 25 of _The Journey_ , so I decided that I would replace it with this Chapter! Anyway that's all I have to say, and I hope to see you guys later!**

 **Noxious: Like Assassin said, we got a "problem" with the reviews on the story, but don't worry this won't be stopping anything, Assassin just needs some time off, which he'll get this weekend. Anyway, we hoped you enjoyed this Chapter and we'll see you in the next.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Assassin's POV**

I was on my way to a clothes store in Planeptune, I needed to buy a new shirt since I gave mine to Nep, that also reminds me, I told her to head back to the Basilicom ahead of me, of course she objected the idea, but eventually was down with it.

"Here we are." I said to myself as I saw the clothing store, I walked inside and was greeted by a bunch of stares, looking straight at me, I guess I did stand out having no shirt and all, I walked over to where the shirts were and looked for a large sized shirt, I found a blue t-shirt, it didn't match my hair in the slightest, but I needed something and it was cheap, I pulled out my wallet and got out the amount of credits and walked over to the cashier,

"That'll be three-hundred credits." he said and I handed him the money, I learned that the so-called "credits" are the currency in all of Gamindustri since the arcade trip with Nep, "Thank you for your purchase!" the man said as I took the shirt and walked out the store, once outside I put the shirt on and it fit me perfectly,

I started to walk up the street, observing the building and streets of Planeptune, this city really was beautiful, even if Nep slacks off she does makes a beautiful city, but I still don't know what the "friendship treaty" or whatever it's called is, I'll have to ask Histy about it

I was at the Basilicom and I was going up the elevator to Nep's house, I guess it's called, I'm still a complete stranger to this world, but as long as I have someone guiding me through it, then it's fine,

The elevator doors opened and I was greeted by more yelling,

"Even if you did one quest, you must do more, it's the duty of a CPU to help their nations people whenever they need it!" Histy yelled, she must have not taken the work lightly…

"Aww, but Histy, I don't really know how to do the paperwork and I do the monster hunting quests!" Neptune replied sitting in front of Histy, Histy had a vein popping out of her head, I looked over and saw Nepgear and two other girls sitting in chairs, I didn't recognize these two,

One had long brown hair and a blue oversized overcoat with multiple phones on her belt, she also had a black tanktop like vest on and black shorts,

The other girl and long strawberry blonde hair and a white marshmallow sweater with a red plaid skirt, who were these two?

"Uh, I'm home." I stated and everyone looked over at me, Neptune jumped up and hid behind me,

"Assassin will defend me, won't you?" she said, I gave her a confused look,

"Eh?!" I said in a confused tone,

"Histy's being mean again, tell her Assassin, I did more work than just one quest!" Neptune said and I sighed,

"Alright, Histy it's true that she did multiple quests instead of just one." I said, Histy gave me a confused glance,

"Are you telling the truth?" she asked me and I nodded,

"Yes, she worked really hard." I replied and she casted an angry glare at Neptune,

"Well, then you can do more work!" she yelled and Neptune winced a little,

"But Histy!" Neptune started, but Histy cut her off,

"No buts!" she interrupted, Neptune put her finger to her chin, then snapped her fingers,

"I know, I'll go to Lastation to learn tips from Noire!" Neptune stated, everyone gave her a confused look,

"Huh?" Histy said,

"Time for a Lastation Vacation!" Neptune stated, well Noxious, looks like I'm coming over for a surprise visit, make sure things aren't too freaky with you and Noire…

* * *

 **Noxious's POV**

Me and Noire finally got back to the capitol of Lastation after our unexpected date. "Man i'm tired after all that." I said as I yawned. I'm going to probably sleep after another crazy day. We made it to the hallway. "I'm going to my room and rest." I said to Noire.

"W-Wait, Noxious what do you think about cosplaying?" she asked with her head down, why would she ask me that? I did cosplay as a anime character once and never really told Assassin about it.

"I like cosplaying." I replied, she looked up quickly.

"You do?" she asked, I nodded. "Would you like to… see me cosplay?" she asked me in an embarrassed tone.

"Sure…" I replied, soon as I said that she gave me a hug in excitement.

"Pinky promise me then." she said holding her pinkie out.

"Okay." I replied locking both of pinkies together.

"Alright then it's settled you can't break that promise." she said in a soft tone.

"I would never break a promise with someone." I replied, she gave me a smile. We both went to our rooms. When I got to my room I went to my bed to rest, I looked up to the ceiling, "cosplaying huh, that'll be fun." I said in a quiet tone then went to sleep.

The next day I woke up and turned to see Noire in my bed again. "W-Why are you in my bed?!" I yelled, Noire got up she only had a bra and panties on. I felt something come out of my nose and it wasn't snot.

"Good morning." she said.

"Why are you in my bed?" I asked, she gave a grin.

"This is my room of course." she replied, wait her room it looked exactly like mine.

"Well I should say our room." she said, wait did she just say our room! I swear these days are getting weirder and weirder.

"Put on some clothes at least!" I yelled, she looked down at herself then looked at me.

"Do you like this stuff?" she asked, my nose went to a full state of losing control I grabbed a box of tissues and shoved two tissues up my nose. "Fine i'll put clothes on…" she pouted.

She finally got clothes on thank god, I would've bled out from my nose if she didn't. We went out on the balcony to see the nation but when we walked out we seen Neptune and Assassin sleeping, and a few others on the balcony.

"Why are you guys here?" Noire asked, Neptune got up.

"Oh hey Noire, we just came here to see if you can show me how to do work." she replied.

"You seriously came here just to tell me this?!" Noire yelled.

"Hey Assassin." I yelled loud enough to wake him up, it's odd he had a blue shirt on instead.

"Huh, what!" he said as he got straight up from the bench.

"Why are you guys here and what's with the other two?" I asked, pointing at the other two girls.

"Oh them, they're Nep's friends." he replied. "By the way Noxious did you do anything weird over here?" he asked with a grin on his face. Well should I tell him or leave it secret?

"NO!" me and both Noire yelled. "The real question is did you do anything weird?" I asked.

"No, you should know me by now… haha." he replied holding both hands behind his head. Well I guess I ain't the only one who did anything weird. "Anyway, we came here to have Noire show Nep how to work." he said.

"Hey you guys forgot about us!" a girl with long brown hair yelled.

"You two are Neptune's friends right?" I asked.

"Yeah my name is IF and this is Compa." she replied.

"Well hi IF and Compa my name is Noxious." I said.

"Now that we got that settled, what kind of work do you want to do?" Noire asked Neptune.

"Oh man, you're telling me to do work now." Neptune pouted.

"It's only right for you to do so I mean we are goddesses." Noire replied.

"Fine let's do some monster slaying." Neptune said in a sad tone and Assassin muttered something under his breath,

"Please, no Dogoo's…"

"What are Dogoo's?" I asked.

"You don't wanna know." he replied, he looked very pale and I mean pale as a ghost.

"Are you alright man?" I asked him, he kept stealing glances at Neptune, actually now that I get a good look at her, she seemed to be wearing a different shirt, it looked like Assassin's shirt… oh you gotta be kidding me, man I hope the monsters aren't Dogoo's.

"Alright let's go accept a quest at the guild." Neptune said in an excited tone.

We walked through Lastation, as we walked it felt like something was watching me it looked like a shadow of someone. Anyway we made it to the guild, when we walked through the door we walked over to a computer or console of some sort.

"It looks like a video game console." I said, how can you accept a job from this?

"It's a console that gives quest's from various nations and people." IF explained as she scrolled through the hundreds of quest, after she picked one the console materialized a tablet showing the rewards and objective for the quest.

"Alright this one requires to kill a lot of Dogoo's." she said, oh god I looked over at Assassin his soul exited his body by now after hearing that.

"Come on man don't die on me yet!" I yelled while shaking him back to reality.

"Well let's kill some Dogoo's!" Neptune said in excitement.

"Some Dogoo's that's easy work." Noire said, man I hope this doesn't go bad.

We walked out of the guild and into a field where these weird dog like blobs were jumping around barking.

"There's the Dogoo's!" IF said, are you kidding these things look like they couldn't hurt a fly. The goddesses and the others started to charge in as me and Assassin were just watching from the sidelines, except Assassin was hiding behind a bush.

"Come on man they aren't that bad" I said, but I think I said that too soon. As the others slashed away at the Dogoo's I realized something their clothes were ripping apart. "W-What the heck." I said in a shocked tone as I looked away.

"Now you see why I was afraid of this quest…" Assassin said in a vague tone. I now see why Neptune has Assassin's shirt.

"S-Stop it, get off of me!" Noire yelled as she transformed into her CPU form, this situation is getting worse by the second. They eventually had Noire laughing even while she was in CPU form. She dropped her great sword I went to pick it up, it was surprisingly light, but as I held the sword it just degenerated.

"What the hell I what is going on why can't I use the sword?" I said, as it just degenerated.

It felt like someone was watching me I looked around I couldn't see very far because of my damn eyes.

"Do you want power?" someone asked me.

"Where are you and who are you?" I asked.

"Answer me first, do you want power?" the person asked.

"No" I replied. It didn't give me a reply back, but I couldn't stay focused on that, I had to do something about the Dogoo's and the others.

Then I felt someone come behind me.

"Dammit why did you say no I can't live without you being my host you bastard." a woman said. "Why did you say no?!" the person asked picking me up by my shirt.

"What the heck who are you?" I asked, she looked at me with a pissed look.

"What do you mean, what the heck are you, i'm a goddess!" she explained with an angry tone. "Anyway you're going to take my power no matter what." she said.

"No I don't want any type of power." I replied, she took me and threw me to the ground creating a crater.

"You don't know how much pain I go through!" she yelled, after that her other arm was crumbling. "Then i'll force you to be my host…" she said, then she took out a katana and cut her hand drawing blood, then she took her hand and drank the blood. After she drank the blood she grabbed a hold of my shirt and pulled me close to kiss me. All the blood she drank, she put into me through the kiss.

"What the hell was that for?!" I yelled.

"You got my power whether you like it or not." she said. Everything went back and I was standing there the Dogoo's were still on everybody. I felt weird, like I can do something now about this situation.

I pulled a katana out of nowhere, I didn't care anymore about how I did it, but all I knew was I needed to kill the remaining Dogoo's. I took the katana and slashed until everyone of them was gone. After all that I looked over at the others to see them all nearly naked. They were trying to cover themselves with the clothing they still had, I went over to where Assassin was.

"What the heck where did you get that katana?" he asked, I looked at the katana it was fully black with a red highlighted hilt and this was no ordinary red, it almost looked like blood there was a sheath to put the katana in on my left side it looked black with the same color of red string going around the top.

"I'll explain later." I replied. First we need to turn this quest in. everyone was covered thank god my nose couldn't handle anymore today.

"Hey where did you get that katana at?" Neptune said.

"It's a long story." I replied, Noire had this worried face while looking at me. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah I told you not to get hurt." she replied.

"I didn't more importantly I don't want you to get hurt." I said.

"I think we all need clothes." Neptune said, well at least Noire has her dress that I bought her.

"You guys go ahead me and Noxious will head back to the tower." Noire said.

"Ok don't you do anything perverted Noire." Neptune said while giving a smile.

"I don't do things like that!" Noire yelled…

* * *

 **Assassin's POV**

I watched as Noxious and Noire flew back to Lastation's Basilicom, things are just getting weirder and weirder, first we go to a world that we have no idea about, then we somehow get involved in goddess work, now Noxious has some sort of katana,

"Hey Assassin, you wouldn't have anymore shirts on you, would ya?" Neptune asked me, I turned around to see her no longer covering herself and was pretty much showing me everything,

"No! I don't have anything on me, sorry." I said and Neptune sighed,

"Well, I could always do this!" she said and suddenly a bright light developed her, I shielded my eyes because it was so bright,

When I looked back I was given a sudden surprise, in front of me was a woman, her hair was dark purple and it was tied into two long pigtails, she had blue eyes with that same power symbol as Noire's and her clothes consisted of a purple jacket and the same red shirt I gave her and a short purple skirt, the only problem is that shirt could fit her now, and let's just say it was… revealing, and she also had black stockings and purple shoes, was this really Nep?

"Nep… is that you?" I asked, she looked at me and giggled,

"My apologies Assassin, you haven't seen me in this form yet." she said, her voice was a bit more mature, she walked up to me and she was now my height, "So, do you like this form?" she asked, my face started blushing as she pressed up closer against me, she really "developed" if you know what i'm saying,

"Uh, I won't say I don't like it…" I said awkwardly, to tell the truth, I never really got into a good relationship with a girl before, not saying that I like Nep that way, but you know what I mean!

"So, you do?" she asked pressing her body against me more, I am trying my best to hold back the blood in my nose!

"Yes…" I stated and she smiled even more, she stepped back a bit and giggled more,

"Stop forgetting about us!" I heard IF yell behind Nep, I looked over her shoulder and saw that both her and Compa were covering themselves too, I don't think they can do what Nep did, so I got a feeling that I'm going shopping again…

"Sorry, I kinda got into a thought…" I said, I really did know they were here with us, but why did it have to be Dogoo's!

"I barely have any clothes left…" Compa pouted behind IF, I can't let these girls walk around like that, and I'm NOT giving them my shirt, I'll go and buy new ones for them I guess, until they get back home in Planeptune,

"I'll go and buy you two some clothes, stay here I'll be right back." I stated and I turned around, but I felt an arm wrap itself with my right arm, I looked and saw Nep, she had a bright smile on her face and she pressed up against me more, I felt my arm go between something soft, my face started to redden again,

"I'll come with you, Noire had Noxious in her bed, so, I think we should have a date, don't you think?" she said, a date?! I barely know anything about her and she wants to go on a date?! All I know is that she's a goddess and I'm a normal human being, that doesn't mix at all! Not only that, she saw Noire and Noxious in bed?!

"Uh, I'm not against it, but can you let go?" I asked and she looked at me,

"Hmm? I thought you would like something like this?" she said as she pressed her body against me even more, I always thought that I would die in my sleep, but I might die from blood loss if I'm not careful…

"Uh… well… I can't say I don't…" I muttered and she giggled a little more,

"Assassin, you're so cute when you're flustered~" she said and my face immediately became full red,

"Well, let's hurry and get some new clothes…" I muttered as Nep and I began to walk back to Lastation, arm in arm…

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Noxious: Well let the ecchi begin! We took some time to think about how we are going to do this chapter, but we hoped you all enjoyed this chapter we'll see you in the next one. Do you have any thoughts Assassin?**

 **Assassin: The only thing I can say to the viewers out there is be prepared, if you watched the anime, then you'll know what happens and such, but no spoilers! Noxious and I both watched the anime and we decided to put a few parts that were in the anime and some from our own creative minds, anyway thanks for reading and we hope to see you all later!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Noxious's POV**

Me and Noire flew back to Lastation and Assassin was going to have to buy clothes for the others. I wish I could've gave him some money so he doesn't got to spend much, but we were back at the tower.

"Um Noxious…" Noire said in a quiet tone.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Even though you have a weapon, can you not fight?" she asked, I couldn't just not fight back there even they couldn't handle those Dogoo's.

"I'm sorry Noire, but if anything like that happens to you again, I can't just stand back and watch." I replied, soon after I said that, the goddess who gave me her power was right behind Noire.

"Hey, why are you here?!" I yelled, Noire looked at me.

"What me? Are you alright Noxious?" she asked.

"Dumbass, only YOU can see me" the goddess said.

"Yeah I'm fine I guess I need to rest." I replied, all the sudden markings of chains that had the color of blood started to appear on my arm it started to hurt severely.

"What th-" I couldn't even finish saying before I went unconscious, I could hear Noire panicking and the goddess say something.

"It has begun…"

* * *

As I was unconscious I could see the goddess she was about my height, wore a dress that was all black and red as blood, the skirt was a medium size I suppose, it matched the color of the dress, she had eyes that looked like blood was filled in them with a black chain in the middle rotating in the iris, her hair was messy and long and wasn't tied up or anything it was also the color of blood and a bust almost the size of Vert's, she even had the same katana as me.

"Follow me." she asked.

"What's your name?" I asked, she looked over at me.

"Noroi, the Goddess of Curses." she replied. "I know your's Noxious." she also said before I could speak. We walked through a black tower it didn't look like the tower at Lastation. We stopped in front of a door. "We're here." she said as the door opened to reveal a bedroom it all was black and red like blood.

"So why are we here and where are we?" I asked she looked at me.

"We're in a place called the Void and this is my bedroom." she replied, great not another girl's bedroom. "Don't worry, I won't do anything like your girlfriend did this morning." she said.

"How do you know about that?!" I said in a flustered tone.

"No one except you can see me unless I'm your host, but right now you're my host." she explained as she sat down on a chair.

"Why am I unconscious?" I asked, she sighed.

"Well you see the curse has already taken effect which means your powers are about to awaken." she explained. "And before they do I'm going to switch out with you." she said.

"What do you mean by switch out?" I asked.

"Like I said, when I'm your host people can see me, but when you're my host people can only see you." she explained, so that's why Noire couldn't see her. "Either way one of us has to stay in the void." she also said while getting up. "I'm going out of the void for a bit, so you sit here and be nice." she said while opening up a red void.

"Wait, I'm coming too, like when you wandered around spying on me." I said.

"Okay, but don't be a annoying bastard, got that!" she yelled, "Also stop asking me all these damn questions!" she also yelled while going through the void.

I went through the void as well, I was in Noire's room then I seen Noire sleeping on the bed. I walked over to see another person sleeping in the bed and it wasn't me. The person in bed moved and Noire woke up.

"Noxious!" she yelled lifting up the blanket to see Noroi sleeping. "W-Who are you?!" She asked with a shocked tone, Noroi got up.

"Oh hi, I'm not into this type of stuff, but I'm Noroi, it's nice to meet you Noire." she said polite way for once. Noire's face was so red she almost looked like a red bulb.

"How do you know my name and where's Noxious?" she demanded, Noroi got up from the bed.

"Noxious is in a place called the void and I switched with him." she replied.

"The void? What the heck is that?" Noire asked.

"Well if you want to see then i'll take you there." Noroi said as she opened a rift to let Noire in. "Okay Noxious go back to the void." she said. I jumped through the same void to find myself back to Noroi's bedroom I saw Noire standing there. She looked over at me.

"Noxious." she said with tears in her eyes, she came over to hug me.

"Don't worry I didn't die or anything like that, the curse just activated." I explained.

"Curse?" she asked.

"It's the power Noroi Goddess of Curses gave me." I replied. Noire still looked worried. It wouldn't be a good idea telling Noire what Noroi did to give me the curse.

"Goddess of Curses never heard of her…" Noire replied.

"I'm back." Noroi said as she came through the void. "Oh look at the two love birds." she said in a soft voice.

"L-Love birds!" Noire said. Noroi had some food in her hands.

"Oh yeah, by the way i've always wanted to try these." Noroi said while holding a box of sweets.

"Wait those are mine!" Noire said with a pissed look, while Noroi took a sweet from the box and ate it.

"These are amazing!" Noroi said with excitement, Noire still had a pissed look, but I was smiling, but then my arm started to hurt the markings began to appear again. "The curse markings." Noroi said in a quiet voice she took the sweets and the rest of the food and threw them on her bed. "Alright i'll take you on!" Noroi said while drawing her sword.

"What are you going to do to him?" Noire asked in a worried tone.

"I'm just going to calm the curse down that's all." Noroi replied. At that point I had no control of my body and drew my sword. " I don't want my room destroyed so let's take this outside" she said, then she grabbed my head and bursted both of us through the wall all I could see is a red glowing sphere like the moon. Then Noroi took me and threw me out "show me what you got you bastard." she yelled, Noire was standing there watching.

Noroi opened a void behind me to try and slash me from behind but I dodged it and grabbed her arm, with her other arm she threw black chains from it and caught my arm with the sword in it. The chains swirled up my arm and soon restrained my other arm letting hers go. "Now what will you do?" she asked, I couldn't reply at all it's like my body wouldn't let me do anything. Somehow I broke the chains and started to charge at Noroi, "damn you're stronger than I thought." she said then smiled.

"NOXIOUS!" Noire yelled, I stopped for a brief moment then that's when Noroi snapped her fingers then chains came out of the ground retaining me.

"Noire…" I said in a whisper, as the curse markings went away.

"Okay, now I know what can stop it." Noroi said, she walked over to Noire, "yell your name if those markings appear again." she said as she walked back into the tower.

"Okay." Noire replied then followed her.

"Can you let these chains loose now?" I asked.

"Do it yourself, then i'll let take you back, but i'm going to let Noire back to rest." Noroi said. Come on I can't release myself these chains are tight but they don't hurt. I still had my katana well here goes nothing, I brought the blade up to where I can start cutting the chains.

* * *

It took what seemed hours, but I finally broke the chains.

"Finally you broke them it would've took me a second." Noroi said as I look behind me to see her sitting on a chair eating sweets.

"How long have you been sitting there?" I asked.

"For about two hours." she replied, two hours just watching me cut chains loose. "You can use powers now, but don't go insane okay or it won't be just you dying, it'll be me as well." she told me as she opened a void for me to go through. "Also if you want to train your powers just call for me." she said.

"Sure thing." I said while I walked through the void.

* * *

 **Assassin's POV**

Nep and I were walking through the streets of Lastation, going toward the clothing store where I bought my new shirt, Nep was still in that other form and she was still clinging to my arm, I don't mind it at all, except the fact that her bust is squishing against my arm!

"Uh, Nep? Could you please let go of my arm now?" I asked her and she looked at me with a confused gaze,

"Hmm? Isn't this how boyfriend and girlfriend walk around?" she said, my face started to redden again, boyfriend and girlfriend?! I don't know whether to be happy or upset!

"Uh… well, I won't say you're wrong." I said and she giggled,

"So you agree?" she said and she wrapped her arms around my neck, people were starting to stare,

"Get a room!" one of the bystanders yelled, why did the bystanders have to get involved!

I grabbed Nep's hand and ran in a random direction, I don't care where I go, I need to get out of here!

We ran by a hotel building and into an alleyway, I was breathing hard and I collapsed on the ground, I haven't ran that fast in my life ever since high school!

"Oh, Assassin, where did you bring us now?" Nep asked, she sat down beside me, my face was still red, I was never in an intimate relationship before, now there are going to be rumors of me and Nep dating!

"Uh, I'm sorry, I kinda just…" I struggled to say, usually when I talk to my friends, I can say everything clearly, but with a girl, I become a nervous wreck,

"Don't apologize, we just need to get back to Planeptune, I'll lead the way then." she said and purplish pink butterfly wings appeared behind her, it's just like when Noire took Noxious with her, she grabbed my hand and helped me up,

"Wait, what about IF and Compa?" I asked and she smiled,

"They'll have clothes don't worry, Iffy can call the guild." Nep answered and wrapped her arms around my waist, "Hang on tight." she said and I did, we flew up into the air and flew in the direction towards I guess Planeptune, the only thing that came to my mind was "Who the hell gave me and Noxious this blessing!".

* * *

After about thirty minutes we could see Planeptune in the distance, the view was beautiful from up where we were, I looked at Nep and she was looking ahead still, but she kept that smile and was blushing, I guess she already decided where to go,

We landed just outside the Basilicom, we didn't fly up to the balcony, considering Histy is probably going to yell at us as soon as we enter the room,

"Well, let's get this date started." Nep said as she locked arms with me again, I blushed a little bit, but considering that I will be living with this girl for a while, I'm gonna go ahead and accept it, besides I don't want to be one of those dense main characters from anime.

We walked around Planeptune mostly, Nep showed me a few different shops to go too and she looked at a few different things, shopping really wasn't my thing to be honest, but I went ahead and went with her, We were now walking towards the Planeptune park I believe it was called, the lake there was probably the most beautiful place to be in,

Nep still clung to my arm mostly and now I don't mind at all, I'm kinda used to it now, but of course I don't want this to go too far,

"Assassin, I never really got the chance to ask you this question, but how do you like your stay here, I know Nepgear already asked you, but what's your real answer?" She asked,

"Well, I'd be lying if I said it wasn't fun, I really like it here, of course there are pros and cons to it, but so far, there are more pros than cons." I answered, she smiled a bit more

"That's good, I don't want you to leave so soon, you're really fun to be around." she said, she sounded more mature in this form, it's hard to believe that this is the same person,

We were now at the park and the lake made me speechless, the sun's rays shining down on the lake made it sparkle in the sunlight, I saw some families together in the park, some were having picnics, some were just playing catch, and some were even in the lake,

Nep and I sat down by the lake's edge and she rested her head on my shoulder,

"Hey Nep, what is with the friendship treaty or whatever it was?" I asked, she looked at me and sighed,

"Histy's the one that usually explains that, but before you and Noxious got here, we CPU's fought for the shares, the source of our power, but we decided to call a truce, meaning that we still fight for shares, but we couldn't take any by force like before and we can help each other if needed." she explained, "But Noire still goes on and does everything by herself, even though the things that she does helps one of us in a certain way." she also said with a smirk,

"Ah, that's good, I thought that was a new way of calling someone a friend." I said and she laughed,

"We actually got finished with the treaty when you two were found in the streets of Planeptune. Anyway, that's enough questions for now." she said as the flash of light appeared again and she was now back into her smaller form, she had her original clothes on, "Now it's time for fun!" she said as she pushed me into the lake,

"Hey! Wha-" I started to say, but I fell in the lake, I resurfaced and looked at Nep, she was on the ground laughing,

"Sorry Assassin! I had too!" she said through her laughter, I climbed onto the edge of the lake and glared at her,

"I think you deserve a turn!" I said as I lifted her up, she flailed around and tried to escape, but I wasn't letting her get away in one piece!

"Wait Assassin! Let go!" she yelled and I jumped into the lake with her on my shoulder, we both resurfaced and I started laughing,

"How do you like being in the lake!" I said in triumph, she splashed a handful of water in my face,

"I'll get you back for this!" she said, we kept splashing water at each other for the most of the time at the park…

* * *

We were now walking back to the Basilicom, it was nighttime and both of our clothes were dried off, this is gonna be a pain to explain to Histy, but I needed to go and check something first, Nep was on my back and I was giving her a piggyback ride, she fell asleep when we finished playing in the lake,

"Geez Nep, you really can be lazy, even for me." I said outloud, I past the guild on my way back to the Basilicom, IF said that she worked here and seeing as I'm running out of credits, I'm gonna need a place to work as well,

I walked into the guild, it didn't look really special, there were counters with receptionists behind them, a few computer consoles with screens booted up to what i'm guessing is quests, and mostly the walls were purple,

I sat Nep down on one of the benches in the guild and walked up to one of the receptionists, she looked up at me and smiled when I was in front of her "Hello, my name is Assassin, I would like to work at the guild?" I said in a polite tone and gave a bow in respect,

"That's good, there's actually space available for a new member, we just need you to fill out this form." the receptionist said handing me a paper with clipboard, I went and sat down next to Nep and filled out the form, it's just like another job application, put your name down, any health problems, you know that sort of stuff.

After finishing the form, Nep woke up and looked around confused, "This isn't home…" she said with drowsy eyes,

"We'll be home soon, I just needed to do something real quick." I told her, she looked over at me and her eyes shot open,

"Assassin! You're not joining the guild are you?!" she said, I looked at her with a confused look,

"Yeah, I am, why?" I asked, Neptune fell to her knees,

"No! Assassin won't be with me anymore!" she said, I put the clipboard aside and crouched down next to her,

"Hey, c'mon now, don't say that, I'll still be living at the Basilicom, I need some way to make money, it's not like I'm going to another dimension." I stated, Neptune looked at me and smiled,

"I know! Just don't become a workaholic like Noire!" she said and I chuckled a bit,

"Yeah, sure." I said as I got up and walked over to the receptionist and handed her the application,

"Thank you! Welcome to the guild Assassin!" she said to me, that was easier than I thought, anyway, I know that if I work at the guild, I'm gonna need a weapon, looks like I'm going shopping tomorrow…

Nep and I were now back at the Basilicom, we were going up the elevator towards Nep's living area,

When the door opened, we walked into the room and saw Nepgear lying her head down on the table,

"Hey Nep. Jr! Sorry we're late!" Nep said as she walked over to Nepgear, her head immediately shot up and looked over at us,

"Neptune! Assassin!" she said as she clung to Neptune, "I was so worried, I thought something happened to you two!" she also said, I walked over and patted her head,

"Why would you think that? We only went to Lastation to learn some tips from-" I stopped mid-sentence, I forgot, Nep was supposed to learn tips on how to be a CPU, and we went on a date…

"Assassin? What's wrong?" Nepgear asked me,

"Uh, nothing Gear, don't worry." I said in an awkward tone, this is gonna be bad…

"There you two are." I heard Histy's voice call, I turned around and she was floating in my face, she had a smile on her face, thank god, at least she's not mad,

"Histy! We're back!" Neptune said, Histy looked at Nep,

"Yes, you are and did you learn anything from Noire?" she asked, Nep nodded her head,

"Yep! I learned a ton of stuff, oh also, I think I'm gonna take a break tomorrow. Okay?" Nep replied, Histy's smile turned into a frown, oh no…

"Then you learned nothing!" she yelled, me and Nep jumped a little, "Do I need to give you both a proper lecture?" she said looking at both Nep and I, wait why do I need one?!

"Hang on! Why me?!" I stated confused, Histy glared at me,

"Because you don't see the reason why you went as well!" she yelled, I cringed again, but I didn't do anything…

"Sit down now!" Histy yelled again, me and Nep sat on the couch, "Now you will listen to my lecture." Histy started, man this is gonna be a long lecture, I wish there was a way to make this go by faster…

* * *

 **Noxious's POV**

I walked through the void to find myself in Noire's room, I walked over to the door and opened it to walk through the hallway to the kitchen to find Noire cooking food.

"Um Noire…" I said, she turned her head.

"Oh, Noxious you finally got out of the chains." she said in a sad tone, tears filled her eyes.

"No need to cry I was just restrained by cha-" before I could finish Noire was hugging me.

"I'm so glad you're okay." she said, I could see why she would be sad I mean after the curse taking over and seeing how much it really does.

"Don't worry, I won't let the curse take over again." I said, she wiped the tears off her eyes. "Now that I got some control of it, i'll try to do jobs for the guild so you don't have to work too much" I told her.

"Okay, but first let me give you this." she said while going over to the table opening a bag. "Here, if you're doing quest and are in a bad situation call me." she said while handing me some sort of phone with a Lastation logo on it, I stood there looking at it. "It's a communication device made from a factory in Lastation and if you want to know it does have my number on it~." she said in a seductive voice.

"Okay, thanks and it ain't like that!" I yelled and Noire smiled.

"Oh there's another thing I have for you." she said as she ran over to the table and lifted a lid on a container to reveal a cake. Wait did she make this by herself? I looked at her to see she was putting both of her fingers together and was blushing. "I hope you like it." she said, as I was adored by how cute she looked.

"Thanks Noire." I said as I took a piece, it had black and white frosting I took a bit to taste a very sugary icing and the soft breading in the middle "this is amazing!" I said with a smile.

"I'm glad you like it." Noire said with a smile.

"Here why don't you try some?" I asked as I put a fork with some cake on it to her.

"O-Okay." she said as she ate the cake off the fork, her face was completely red.

"Well I got to sign up to the guild i'll see you in a few." I said as I walked out of the main door and Noire was waving me off. I walked to the guild on my way there Noroi tagged along through the void.

"Here why don't you try some? You say HAHAHA, you're the funniest host i've ever met and the most dumbest." Noroi said.

"Wait, there were other host besides me?" I asked, she nodded.

"Yeah, but they couldn't even survive the first curse marks." she explained, well great i'm glad I survived then. We got to the guild and went in, everything was black with blue highlights, we went over to the registration counter a girl came over.

"Welcome to the guild, if you are here to register here's a guild form and if you have a weapon for your jobs hand it here to have it registered in the leaderboards." the girl said.

"Okay here" I said as I handed her the katana she put it through the machine, then question marks started to appear on the glass where the name of the weapon is suppose to be. "What's going on?" I asked.

"Oh, I forgot to mention that that sword doesn't exist in this world, only the void." Noroi explained.

"Sir, i'm just going to register your katana by notepad so tell me the name, abilities if it has any, and element." the girl asked, i'm not too sure what the name of the sword but I guess i'll come up with something really quick.

"The sword's name is Noroi, it's ability is nothing and has no element." I said to the girl.

"Are you sure if the information isn't correct then you could go to prison for false information." she explained, well hopefully they don't find out about the curse.

"Yes." I replied, the girl smiled.

"Alright then i'll have you fill out this registration form and bring it back when your done." she said handing me a clipboard with papers on it. I walked over to a bench to fill out the form, Noroi sat right beside me.

"What the hell, why did you name the sword after me dumbass?!" Noroi yelled while smacking me on the back of the head.

"I just came up with something." I replied.

"Also don't blame me when you're in prison because you don't know the abilities of that sword yet." she said as she went back to the void, at least she didn't kill me, I finished the form and turned it into the girl at the counter.

"Congratulations, you're now a member of the guild!" she said in an excited tone, after that I went over to the guild registration to look at the quest available but as I went to the monitor someone grabbed me by the shoulder.

"Nice sword." the person said, it sounded like a woman, I turned over to see a woman with a cloak on her head all you could see was her eyes, her skin was pale and she also had red eye's, she had a Gothic look to her, she had a cloak robe on, whoever this was, it was someone not to trust.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"That's none of your business, anyway you got power, so how about helping me with something?" she asked, I had a shocked look on my face.

"No, i'm not helping with any of your plans." I replied.

"Oh that's too bad, then i'll see you some other time." she said while walking out of the guild, i'll have to tell Noire about this later. Anyway I continued to the monitor and looked at the quest I found one that had no information on what to do, just go to a certain location. I hope this isn't a tough quest and it was about to be night so I charged my way to the location...

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Noxious: Chapter seven is done! This one took a bit trying to explain Noroi but we hope you enjoyed this chapter and we'll see you in the next.**

 **Assassin: So, this is probably going to be one of the longest chapters in this story, but we will try to make each chapter at least three thousand to four thousand words, thanks for reading and we hope to see you all later**!


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **A** **ssassin's POV**

"And that's why you should do your work." Histy finished, I sat there eyes wide open, that lecture was so long…

"Is that it… please let it be done…" I muttered, I looked over at Nep and saw her rubbing the back of her head,

"Histy, you need to lay off Assassin a bit, he looks like he saw some bad things in his life." Neptune yelled, I saw a vein pop up on Histy's head,

"It's fine! I apologize Histy, I'll go out and immediately do work now!" I said as I got up and ran to the elevator,

"Hey, wait Assassin!" Nepgear yelled as she followed behind me, I clicked on the button to make the elevator door open and stepped inside, Nepgear followed me in as well,

"If you're coming with me then it's fine!" I shouted as the elevator doors close, I released a deep breath and sat down,

"Man, I don't want another lecture…" I muttered, Gear sat down next to me,

"I'm sorry that you got caught up in my sisters mess…" Gear apologized, I looked at her and gave her a smile,

"Hey, don't worry, it is kinda my fault, I got caught up in Nep's laziness…" I said, Gear returned the smile with her own,

"What are you going to do now?" she asked, I looked out the back of the elevator, I never mentioned this, but the whole back of the elevator was see-through, you could see the entire city,

"I'm going to the guild and pick up a quest." I replied, I needed to show my part too,

The elevator door opened and we both walked out, then we walked out the Basilicom door into the streets of Planeptune, the city was beautiful, it still had that faint purple glow to it, I wouldn't mind living here for the rest of my life, but I do want to go to Japan, but at the same time…

"Assassin? Are you alright?" Gear asked me, I broke out of my trance and looked at her,

"Yeah, sorry, just had something on my mind is all." I said and she gave me a worried look,

"Is it about your world?" she asked and I nodded,

"I was thinking that if I can't go back, then I would live here, I mean it'll suck that I can't go to a certain place, but I think it'll be fun to stay here." I explained with a smile, Gear returned the smile with one of her own,

"That's good, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable here." Gear said and I nodded, I won't lie, having these girls around does make this fun.

We stopped at a shop that sells a number of different things, I'm not even going to ask why they sell weapons here, but I'm not complaining,

There's the classic weapons, katanas, daggers, spears, all of that, but there was only one that interested me,

On the shelf above some swords was a gun, a sniper rifle to be exact, it looked like a standard hunting rifle, except it was mostly black. I went over to check the price on it,

"Sir, that's a good eye you got there, this rifle was use-" the shop clerk started, but I cut him off,

"Shut up and take my credits!" I interrupted as I laid the amount of credits it needed, which the total was eight-thousand five hundred credits, I bought a pistol and a knife with the last of the money I had,

I walked out of the store with my new weapons, my pistol strapped to my right leg and my sniper I still had in my hands, but something I wasn't expecting happened,

I thought to myself, "how am I supposed to carry this without being arrested?" and the sniper disappeared in my hands, and when I thought about it, the sniper would reappear in my hands, kinda cool!

"Alright, now time for the guild." I said, Gear was outside waiting for me, she was sitting on a bench across from the store, the only problem was there was a guy sitting beside her, by the looks of it, he was annoying her,

"C'mon babe, I'll show you a good time." the guy said, Gear stood up,

"I'm sorry, but I don't want to be with you." she said, the guy stood up right in her face and clenched his fists,

"Why the hell not?!" the guy said making Gear fall to the ground,

"Hey, what the hell are you doing!" I yelled as walked up to them and stood between them,

"Who the hell are you!" the guy said giving a push to my shoulder,

"Someone you don't want to meet, get outta here, don't you see Gear doesn't like you?" I warned, the guy gave me an angry look then raised his fist,

"Shut the hell up!" he yelled then swung his fist, I grabbed it mid-punch and twisted it, making him fall to his knees,

"Last chance, get out of here!" I warned again, I let go of his fist and he ran off, I sighed and looked back at Gear, "You alright?" I asked and helped her off the ground, she nodded her head,

"Yeah, thank you Assassin." she said giving me a bow,

"Don't give me a bow, I don't deserve it, anyway, let's go to the guild." I said as I started walking again, she followed close beside me, and I mean REALLY close, her body heat was resonating onto me,

After a bit of a walk, we arrived at the guild, when I walked in, I was immediately recognized by the receptionist and she gave me a smile.

"Welcome back Assassin!" she greeted, I bowed in respect before returning the greeting,

"Thank you." I replied as I walked over to the computer that has all the quests, there was only one available, it didn't give me any info, just go to an area.

"That's weird, usually all the quests have info on it." Gear said in a worried tone,

"Don't worry, it can't be that bad can it?" I said to reassure her, she looked at me and smiled a little,

"Yeah, we can't be negative about it." She replied and I nodded, I pressed the accept button, making the tablet appear in my hands, it had the same thing on it, just go to the area,

"Alright let's go." I stated and Gear nodded in agreement, the two of us walked out of the guild and started for the area, except I had the feeling someone, or something, was watching us…

* * *

 **Noxious's POV** **  
**

I was running to the area, I wanted to finish this quest before night so my eye's won't screw me up. While I kept running it started to rain.

"Well this is just great." I murmured, finally made it to the area nothing happened and nothing there it was just a open field. "hello anybody here i'm from the guild, I got your request!" I shouted.

"Oh, you're finally here." a familiar voice shouted, I looked up in the sky to see that lady with the red eyes and Gothic make-up was standing in midair.

"Why are you here and what's your name?" I asked, whatever the reason this doesn't look to good for me because of my eye sight and it was about to be late at night.

"My name is Arfoire and i'm here to take you and your power by force!" she yelled while throwing a dark orb at me.

I dodged it thankfully but now I got to fight, I pulled my sword out of it's sheath. But after I pulled it out of the sheath curse markings started to appear on my arm again, man this isn't going well, but this time it didn't take over I was actually in control, thank god.

"What's with the markings all the sudden?" Arfoire asked. "No matter i'll still take you out." she said while charging another orb and throwing it. I jumped up and sliced through it making it break into two. "Well it looks like I need to stop fooling around now." she said while materializing a staff. "Now take this." she yelled while holding the staff in the air making a dozen of those orbs. I don't think I can slice or dodge through these and I need to do something quick I need power!

"You want power now you're such a damn hypocrite." Noroi said in my head, wait that's right I don't need power I got my own.

"CURSED CHAINS!" I yelled as I lifted my hand then came blood red chains launching towards Arfoire from my hand, The chains restrained her making all the orbs disappear.

"What the hell is this?!" she yelled while trying to break free, then the night sky started to show I couldn't see well, I lost sight of where Arfoire was, all I could do was kneel down, after all it took a lot of strength to do that one power. Arfoire escaped but I think i'll be seeing her again and next time it will be more difficult to defeat her. I got up and walked my way back to Lastation, Noire's probably worried to death about me, but then I collapsed, I couldn't even move then that's when I learned there was a big wound right where my stomach is. There was blood leaking out from the wound I just held it to try and stop it.

"Noroi!" I yelled but got no answer, why out of all the time's why can't she be here now. Well I guess i'll just lay here and wait till morning, I closed my eyes and kept hold of the wound.

* * *

 **Assassin's POV**

Gear and I were still walking to the designated area, I had my hands behind my head and looking up at the sky, I wonder what Noxious is doing? I hope he didn't do anything… bad, we'll call it,

"Huh, this is by the Lastation border." Gear said, I stopped looking at the sky and looked at her,

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked and she shook her head,

"No, but usually the quests in Planeptune don't involve the other nations." Gear said, if that's true then something maybe wrong.

"Alright, then let's hurry to the area." I replied,

"Right."

* * *

We were now at the area and what we saw was the destruction of a battleground, there were broken trees and a few craters,

"Oh my goodness!" Gear yelled and I looked in the direction she's pointing, what I saw was a body, but it wasn't just any body, it was Noxious,

"Noxious!" I yelled as I ran to his side, he was lying in a pool of blood, when I flipped him over he had a large wound in his chest, what the hell happened here?!

I don't know what to do, I put pressure on the wound, but he was still bleeding, Gear walked up to me with a shocked look on her face,

"We need to get him to Planeptune, NOW!" I yelled as I picked him up, in the corner of my eye I saw his katana laying beside the pool of blood

"I'll take this with us!" Gear yelled as well and we ran towards Planeptune, What the hell happened to Noxious…

* * *

We were back in Planeptune and I was running ahead of Gear, I needed to get him to the Basilicom!

I was running as fast as I could, I past the guild and I saw the Basilicom ahead, I heard Gear behind me trying to keep up,

I kicked the doors open and ran towards the elevator and it opened, Gear and I shut the elevator doors and pushed the button to the living area,

I sat Noxious on the floor and put more pressure on the wound, the bleeding went down some, but he wasn't moving, "Gear, do you have something that I can wrap the wound with?" I asked and she pulled out a handkerchief.

"This is all I got." she replied with a scared tone, I snatched it and pressed it in the wound, it's better than nothing,

The doors opened and I picked Noxious up again, we went to the living room and I laid him on the couch,

"Get some towels and bandages, hurry!" I yelled and Gear ran out to find some, I returned my gaze to Noxious, whose face started to go pale, "Don't you die on me bro, you're not done yet." I said,

"Assassin, what's going on?" I heard someone say, I looked behind me to see Histy, she was rubbing her eyes, guess I woke her up,

"Histy, perfect timing, call Noire fast!" I said and she floated over to me, then she noticed Noxious and held a hand up to her mouth,

"Right!" she replied then flew off in another room, then Gear returned with some bandages,

"Here!" she said and I took the towel and started to clean the wound, then I took off his shirt and applied the bandages to the wound,

"Alright, now we need water." I said and Gear nodded before running out, then Histy came back into the room

"She said she's on her way." she said and I turned and nodded, then applied more pressure

"You hear that Noxious? She's on her way to check on you." I said even though he couldn't hear me.

Gear came back with a bottle of water and handed it to me, I forced Noxious's mouth open and gave him water, what the hell happened to him!?

A few minutes later, Noire busted into the room with a scared look on her face,

"Where's Noxious?!" she said, she sounded so worried,

"Over here." I stated and Noire ran over toward me, she saw Noxious and her eyes widened,

"What the hell happened to him?!" she yelled, her body was trembling, I got up and grabbed her shoulders to try and calm her down,

"Calm down, he'll be alright, the bleeding and swelling went down and he's breathing again, he's just resting." I explained and she nodded, she walked over and sat in the chair I sat in next to Noxious, the only way to figure out what happened is to hear it from him,

I looked at Noire and she had tears in her eyes, I guess whatever they did in Lastation really advanced their relationship, I mean it makes sense since I did go on a date with Nep.

"Noire, would you like to stay the night?" I asked her and she turned and looked at me, she didn't say anything, but I knew she wanted to say yes, "Alright, I gotcha." I said as I left the living room, Noxious will be alright, I needed to get some sleep,

My room was on the floor above Nep's, the only way I could tell was because there was a note on the door that said "Assassin's Room", the room was just a standard bedroom, it had white wallpaper and the bed had black sheets, in the corner was a television set up with Nep's console hooked up to it, beside the bed was a door that led to a bathroom,

In the bathroom, it had a walk-in shower in the corner and a toilet beside the shower, across from the toilet was a sink with a mirror,

I walked out of the bathroom and collapsed on the bed, nothing left to do now, except sleep…

* * *

The next morning, I got out of bed and glanced at the clock, 8:00 AM, I wake up too early, I walked out of my room and went downstairs to the living room where Noxious was,

Inside the room, I was Noxious still on the couch, but Noire was sleeping on the chair, her head was on his shoulder and she was sleeping peacefully, I smirked when I saw them,

"Heh, looks like I found the two lovebirds sleeping together again." I whispered, but I couldn't stand around, someone out there did this to Noxious and i'm going to find out who.

I found a piece of paper and a pencil and wrote a note saying that "I had to step out for a bit, be back soon"

Then I went towards the elevator and went down, once I was outside the Basilicom, I started walking towards the guild, I needed to find information toward the culprit,

* * *

The entire walk was silent, when I arrived at the guild, I saw IF there, I forgot she worked here as well,

"Hey IF." I greeted and she looked at me with an angry look,

"Hey, thanks for going and buying us new clothes, really appreciate that." she said which caused me to cringe a bit, I knew she would be pissed about that,

"I-I-I can't really say anything other than I apologize…" I stated giving her a bow and she sighed,

"Just don't do something like that again, anyway what are you doing here?" she asked,

"I work at the guild now and something really bad happened, you know Noxious? He got attacked by someone or something and i'm trying to find information who did it." I explained and she raised her brow at me,

"Why don't you ask him?" she replied and I sighed,

"I will when he wakes up, he's at the Basilicom right now, but I came here to see if there was any quests I could do." I said and she put her finger to her chin,

"Well, I still need to do my patrol, you can come with me I guess." she said and I nodded, if I go with her, maybe there will be something.

"Alright, but let me check in first." I told her and she nodded and I walked into the guild. The receptionist immediately saw me and smiled,

"Hello Assassin!" she greeted and I waved at her,

"Hello, i'm going with IF on her patrol today." I said and she nodded,

"Alright, good luck!" she replied and I walked out of the guild and saw IF waiting for me,

"Let's go." she said and she started walking, I followed close behind her and put my hands behind my head and looked up at the sky, I hope Noxious is alright…

* * *

 **Noxious's POV**

I wake up to see myself in Noroi's bed, hopefully she didn't do anything weird, but when I looked around no one was beside me, thank god.

"Oh you're finally awake." Noroi said, she was eating sweets, like always.

"What happened?" I asked trying to remember.

"You nearly got killed when you got hit by that old hags orb." she explained, that's right I used some power for once but then my eyesight messed up.

"Also since you can't dodge worth shit I got someone you should meet." she said as she got up, "Kusari." she said then the door opened revealing a girl the same size as Noroi and had the same dress on as Noroi but it was gray and red her eyes had the same chains, but her hair was also silver but she wasn't older, she looked a little younger than Noroi to be honest, her bust was a little smaller than Noroi's though wait what am I even thinking.

"This is my little sister Kusari, she's also apart of the void and if you do anything to her, i'll do more than kill you." she said giving me a glare.

"Is this the person who survived the first curses sis?" she said in a quiet tone pointing at me.

"Yes, his name is Noxious, you'll be giving him your power." Noroi said in the nicest tone i've ever heard from her. Kusari started to walk over to me.

"Okay get ready." she said as she put her hand at my chest. "Cursed Armor." she said then gray chains started to wrap around my whole body.

"We may want to take this outside Kusari." Noroi said then picked me up and threw me somewhere then I heard a voice.

"Do you thrive for power human?" something asked, I still couldn't see anything.

"No" I replied.

"Are you sure? You couldn't even protect the one you love." it said.

"No, I don't need power to protect who I care about, I got my own power!" I yelled.

"I see then let's see if you can prove that you're power is stronger than mine!" it yelled then light started to appear showing a huge area and revealing a demon-like creature that looked human at the same time with wings and a sword that look the same as mine but it was glowing with red aurora.

"I have one question to ask, what are you and what's your name?" I asked unsheathing my katana.

"I'm a creature called a diablo, I have no name but in your eye's, I would call me a god." It said.

"Alright then." I said. I charged at it about to swing my sword but then it shifted behind me, I quickly turned around and blocked its sword with mine then all the sudden chains started to appear from the hilt of the diablo's sword. "What the hell?!" I yelled in confusion quickly dashing back to avoid the chains. "CURSED CHAINS!" I yelled then threw the chains directly at the diablo's arms to restrain it the chains swirled up it's arm but then it sliced the chains.

"Finally Kusari brought someone who knows how to use Cursed Chains." the diablo said then laughed. "Now it's time for me to use some of my power!" it yelled, red aurora started to form around it. Then the diablo lifted it's sword making it's blade bigger, "no one has ever seen me use this power before, so I wish you luck in surviving it." the diablo said as it's sword was radiating with red aurora. "THIS IS THE END HUMAN!" it yelled as it struck its sword downward, what could I possibly do in this situation I can't dodge it like the orbs but this time i'll die, I'm sorry Noire i'm about to break our promise, tears started to fall from my eyes.

"BUT I'M NOT GONNA DIE NOT TRYING!" I yelled holding up my sword to block the attack, both of our swords collided.

"Are you that foolish? you can't withstand this attack!" the diablo said as the sword was still blocking the attack.

"I'm not gonna give up, dying will just hurt the ones that I love." I said, "CURSE TAKE OVER!" I yelled as curse marks started to form on my arm and around my eye's making chains appear in my eye's like Noroi's but the chains were red and my iris turning black. I started to push back the sword.

"What the hell how are you pushing my sword back?!" the diablo yelled with a surprised look.

"Like I told you I have the power to protect the ones that I love." I said. "Now, DIE!" I yelled while pushing the sword back with all my strength eventually breaking the diablo's sword I pushed my sword through the diablo's chest finishing him off.

"Congratulations you've survived the second curse marks, but the next one's are the worst." the diablo said with it's voice fading. The curse marks disappeared and my eyes went back to normal then everything went black again.

"Sis he's back." Kusari said then all the chains disappeared. All I could see was me outside with the orb of the void shining red.

"I didn't think a dumbass like him would've survived the diablo." Noroi said while her and Kusari was sitting at a table outside eating sweets.

"What just happened?" I asked Kusari got up then walked over towards me.

"You survived the second curse marks." she said, I sighed in relief thank god i'm not dead. "Also i'm going to give you my power Cursed Armor." she said looking at Noroi who nodded at her. Kusari looked at me "don't worry i'm not like sis." she said, then she took a knife that was silver it kinda looked like a katana, she cut her hand drawing some blood in the middle. "Here drink this." she said holding her hand out to me.

"I'm sorry but I don't ne-"

"For god's sake shut your damn mouth and drink her blood!" Noroi yelled and teleported using the void and grabbing me by the shirt. "Kusari give that blood to me!" she yelled and drank it herself then pulled me over for another kiss, all the blood went into my mouth all I could do is drink it. After Noroi stopped and moved away for me all the sudden chains came from the ground restraining the hand that didn't have the sword in the chains were so thick I couldn't even see my hand. "Wait, why isn't it giving him armor?" Noroi asked.

"It did sis, it gave him the Cursed Glove." Kusari replied the chains started to disappear revealing a glove that was entirely black, had sharp points like claws at the end of each finger and when I looked at the palm of it there was a circle that was red with chains lined everywhere in it.

"What the hell, it didn't give him armor?!" Noroi yelled Kusari looked at me.

"Be wary that glove was made from a diablo a long time ago." Kusari explained, a diablo like the one I faced well I guess I did get it's power somehow huh. "Well i'll handle sis, you can go back now." she said while opening a void I nodded and went through.

"Noxious!" Noire said in a shocked tone, I woke up to see Noire sitting right beside me and her eye's were filled with tears. She hugged me "I'm so glad you're okay." she cried.

"I will never leave you and if I died, it would break our promise." I said.

"What's with the glove?" Noire asked.

"What the- this thing is still here?!" I said trying to pull it off but it wouldn't come off. "Don't worry I got it from Kusari which is Noroi's sister." I replied then Noire gave me a worried look, I closed my eyes.

"It won't make the curse take over so don't wor-" before I could even finish I felt something touch my lips, I opened my eye's to see Noire giving me a kiss did I worry her this much, I closed my eyes again as we continued...

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Noxious: This chapter was to introduce Arfoire, the power of the curse and Assassin's weapons! We hoped you liked this chapter and we'll see you in the next.**

 **Assassin: Well well well, I see someone has already claimed their first girl, wonder what will happen? Anyway, like Noxious said, this chapter was used to introduce some stuff and advance the plot a little bit, Noxious has some power now and we know what's at stake, anyway I got some things I need to discuss, Noxious said he'll be working starting Monday, so chapters maybe slowing down a little, but we'll try to write and upload when we get the chance! Anyway, that's all I got to say and we hope to see you all later!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Noxious's POV**

As we continued to kiss Noire, I noticed we were in Planeptune but how did I even get here? We pushed our lips away.

"Who brought me here?" I asked, Noire looked up at me.

"Assassin and Nepgear brought you here, you were wounded at your stomach, now I got a question for you, who did it?" she asked in a pissed tone.

"A woman named Arfoire, but i'm not going to let you go by yourself." I said, Noire looked at me in shock.

"No you're still wounded you need to stay here and rest." she said in a worried tone, I shook my head.

"I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." I said as I got up from the couch and put my hand on Noire's cheek, she blushed.

"Fine but don't die okay." she said in a worried tone.

"Long as you're here, I won't die no matter what." I said then I remembered the fight with the diablo, if I didn't make that promise I wouldn't be here now. "By the way where's Assassin?" I asked looking around the living room.

"I heard him saying that he's going to find out who did this." Noire replied.

"Oh no I can't just stay here then, I need to find him before Arfoire does." I said as I ran to the elevator Noire followed.

"Wait for me!" Neptune said while running towards the elevator. "I'm coming with you." she said as she was breathing hard from running.

"Alright then let's go." I said as I hit the button to go to the first floor. Assassin I hope you're alright.

* * *

 **Assassin's POV**

IF and I just finished our patrol and we're walking back to the guild, we patrolled all around Planeptune and found nothing, IF was kind of worried about this, but I was able to calm her down,

"Are you sure, I think we should do one more lap." she said and I sighed,

"IF, it's fine, if there was anything wrong we would have found it by now." I said she looked at me with a serious look,

"Every time I go on patrol, I find something." she said then she yawned, that says something right there.

"I don't think your body agrees with you, if it bugs you that much, then I'll do one more lap." I said and she looked at me with shocked eyes,

"No, absolutely not, I cannot let a newbie go off by himself." she said crossing her arms over her chest, I put my hand on her shoulder,

"Listen, you won't be able to make another round, if you want to be sure that it's safe then I need to go by myself, don't worry I'll be fine." I explained, she shook her head,

"If anything happened to you, then it'll fall back on me." she replied,

"Then nothing will happen to me, I'll make sure of it." I stated, besides there's nothing out here anyway,

"Fine, but be careful." she said then she started walking back to the guild, I turned back and went down the path, time for another lap… Why do I do this to myself?

* * *

About halfway through my patrol, I heard sounds coming from the bushes, I looked over and saw little machines digging in the ground, they were shaped like a ball and they were floating by a propeller on their head, on the front they had one little red eye, I don't know what these things are, but it doesn't hurt to check,

I walked into a clearing and immediately the machines looked at me, they stopped digging and their digging arms turned into saw blades, guess these things are evil,

"Well, looks like there ARE things here." I said out loud and pulled out my pistol, I would say something like "surrender now or face the consequences", but at the time, I don't think I can reason with machines.

I shot one of the machines and it shattered into those data clusters, then I dodged a saw blade and shot to my right destroying another one of those machines,

Another machine shot a saw blade towards me which I moved my head to the right, making it miss, then shot the machine, these things are too easy, but I remember strength in numbers, so I'm not letting my guard down,

After a lot of dodging and a lot of bullets being fired, all the machines were gone, and I was sitting on the ground, tired as crap,

"I need to get used to this…" I said out loud, but was interrupted by a wicked laugh,

"HAHAHAHA!" the voice laughed, I turned around and saw a weird looking witch lady,

"Uh, can I help you?" I asked and she looked down at me,

"Yes actually, are you friends with a boy called Noxious?" the lady asked, I gave her an angry glare,

"Yeah, why?" I replied in a threatening tone, she smirked,

"Well, if it wasn't for you, the boy would be dead, so I need to return the favor!" she said as she chucked a dark ball of energy at me, I rolled out of the way to dodge,

"So , you're the one who did it…" I muttered, I started to get up and glare at her, my anger was rising, "I'LL KILL YOU!" I yelled as I grabbed my knife from my pocket and charged at her, she just smiled even more,

"Right on time!" she yelled as a gunshot was heard followed by a sharp pain in my leg, I dropped to the ground and looked at my leg, it had a bullet hole in it and was bleeding profusely, a bunch of those machines appeared only this time they were much bigger and they had Gatling guns on the sides instead of arms,

"Damn…" I muttered as I continued to hold my leg, the witch lady materialized some sort of staff and walked over toward me, I was surrounded,

"So sorry, but looks like you're going to die to here!" she said as she shot multiple dark energy balls at me, followed by gun shots,

"AHHHHH!" I yelled as I was hit by everything, the bullets went all around body, sinking deep into my skin with blood gushing out, the energy balls struck all across my upper body, ripping my shirt completely and leaving behind a bloody mess, this hurt so much that I felt like barfing…

"HAHAHAHA! It's not much, but I'll be taking that power!" the lady said as she put her hand on my forehead and a bright light shined,

"Is… that all… you can do granny?" I taunted, but I collapsed in front of her, I flipped over on my back and stared at the sky, I heard her laugh then footsteps leading away, my vision was going blurry, as I held my chest I started to think about Nep and the others, I remember what Nep said when we were at the lake,

" _I don't want you to leave so soon, you're really fun to be around._ " she said, I still think that as a promise and now I'm about to break it, I didn't want this to happen, but looks like there's no preventing it, dammit! Why did I go and do this alone!

My eyes were starting to shut, there's no hope for me now… Noxious… protect… everyone… Good...bye...

* * *

 **Noxious's POV**

I ran as Noire and Neptune transformed into their CPU forms, Neptune said Assassin joined the guild so my best bet is there, when I arrived at the guild, I saw IF leaving, I ran over to her out of breath.

"IF did you see Assassin anywhere?" I asked while exhausted she nodded.

"Yeah just thirty minutes ago, he's doing my patrol shift why? She asked.

"He may be in danger we need to find him quick!" I yelled then IF started to run towards the area where she patrols and I followed. We eventually ended up at a clearing in the forest there were dozens of these drones, they didn't look friendly and I mean these things had weapons. Past all the drones was Assassin, I hope he's okay but first I need to destroy all these bots.

I pulled my sword out, it looked different than last time, it was glowing a black and red aurora, the aurora didn't look like a lot though. "Which one of you is first, or how about all you!" I yelled then place the palm of the Cursed Glove on the ground "Bladed Chains…" I said quietly then the same red chains came out of the ground right under all the drones but these chains aren't to restrain, but to kill. The chains started to wrap around the drones and the sharp edges started to slice through all of them leaving only the remains of each drone.

"It took you long enough to learn how to use that power." Noroi yelled while in the air.

"I don't got time for this." I replied then went to Assassin who was laying there in a pool of blood, his body had gun wounds everywhere I looked on him, he also looked like he was dead by his pale skin. "Assassin…" I said in a quiet voice kneeling down by him. "Hey come on wake up…" I said with tears in my eye's and moving his arm, I checked his pulse, it was beating but fading away. "Assassin come on man don't die!" I yelled with tears falling from my face. Then Noire and Neptune showed up, Neptune came over and put her hand over her mouth.

"Assassin!" she yelled then that's when his pulse stopped, rain started to fall.

"DAMMIT!" I yelled as I punched the ground.

I looked at Assassin and picked him up. "where are you taking him?" Neptune asked, her eyes were also filled with tears, at least I know they had a good relationship.

"Back to the Basilicom…" I said then started walking back to Planeptune. The others followed me back, I couldn't even protect the people I care about.

As we walked in the Basilicom entrance, we were greeted by Vert and Blanc and Blanc's two sisters.

"Soon as we heard what happened we hurried over here as fast as we could but were too late." Blanc said in a sad tone. We all went up to the living area, I went to Assassin's room to place him on his bed. After placing him on his bed Blanc came in the room, "I know you're going to hate this, but we can prepare a funeral for him…" she said, I nodded then left the room to see Neptune standing right beside the entrance.

"Go in there and be by his side, I can tell you really liked him…" I said then walked out to the elevator. "I'm going to walk for a bit…" I said then went down to the first floor then outside, it was still raining. I walked and walked looking down at the ground, I walked into a alleyway. "DAMMIT!" I yelled as I kicked a trash can.

"Hey you don't have to yell because your friend died." Noroi said with a void open behind her.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at her then pulled my sword out.

"You really want to fight me in that state?" she asked.

"I don't care what happens to me anymore, Cursed Chains!" I yelled holding up the Cursed Glove chains went for Noroi but then she opened a void from behind me then grabbed both of my arms restraining me.

"If you die then who will be there for Noire!" she yelled then that's when I fell to the ground.

"Noroi teach me how to use more of my power… I want to get stronger..." I said putting my head down. Noroi then came over and put her hand on my shoulder kneeling down in front of me.

"Are you sure?" she asked in a quiet tone, I nodded. "Alright then you'll be with me for some time, so talk to everyone then call for me okay?" then she went through the void. I got up and wiped the tears from my eyes. I'm going to get stronger Assassin, so I can protect the people that I care about. I started to walk back to the Basilicom and went back up to the living room. I saw Vert, Blanc, and Noire sitting around with tears in their eyes still.

"Everyone I got an announcement, I'm going to train for sometime to protect everyone, I don't want anyone to be hurt anymore." I said then everyone looked at me.

"Where?" Vert asked then I lifted the Cursed Glove to reveal the red circle underneath.

"Void Chains." I said then the red circle started to glow then chains started to appear at everyone's feet spiraling up them.

"What the hell is this?!" Blanc yelled.

"I'll explain later and don't worry." I said as the chains proceeded up everyone including myself, man I gotta say this takes a lot of energy. We all ended up in Noroi's room in the void.

"Sis, Noxious brought a lot of girls here." Kusari said while sitting at the table eating sweets.

"Why do you got to say it like that." I said while getting up.

"Oh my it must've been hard for you to bring everyone here." Noroi said getting up out of her bed. She was in black pajama pants and shirt.

"Where are we?" Vert and Blanc said looking around.

"We're in void." I replied, Noire was staring at Noroi and then at Kusari.

"Sis is that Noxious's girlfriend?" Kusari said while pointing at Noire, her face turned red.

"N-No!" Noire yelled.

"Oh Noire, I didn't know you liked anyone!" Vert said while smiling.

"I don't!" she yelled.

"Well this was unexpected, but welcome to the void." Noroi said giving a smile to everyone except me. "I'm Noroi the Goddess of Curses and this is my little sister Kusari." she said.

"You're a goddess?" Blanc asked Noroi nodded.

"Then you must have a CPU form." Vert said, I never thought of that it does make sense if she's a goddess then she must have a CPU form.

"I do, but I can't use it for Noxious's sake." she said.

"Wait for my sake?" I asked then Noroi looked at me.

"If I were to go into my CPU form, the curse will do more than take over you." She said in a serious tone then smiled. "Afterall I am the Goddess of Curses." she said with a smile.

"Well then do you have shares?" Vert asked, Noroi shook her head.

"I don't use energy from my nation because I don't have one like you guys." she explained.

"Then how do you get power?" Blanc asked.

"I can use power for as long as my host lives, which in this case is Noxious." Noroi explained then Kusari came over to me.

"Did you use the Cursed Gloves power yet?" Kusari asked tilting her head.

"What do you mean?" I asked, then Kusari looked at me with a shocked face.

"Oh no, sis get him outside now!" she yelled then Noroi quickly grabbed me by the shirt to throw me outside the Cursed Glove started to radiate with red and black aurora.

"What are you doing to him!" Noire said in a shocked tone.

"Letting that glove go all out!" Noroi yelled as she threw me out the hole in her wall from last time. I ended up outside on the ground looking at the sky of the void, the others came out then the glove started to form some type of transmogrification to my whole arm making it look different I couldn't control it like the first curse marks. All I felt like doing was killing but why? I then looked over to see everyone standing in front of the hole to Noroi's room and Noroi was standing right in front of them. "Alright everyone stay back." Noroi said while pulling out her sword.

"CURSE TAKE OVER!" I yelled in a distorted tone holding up the Cursed glove then the aurora got bigger and the chains came back to my eye's.

"Oh this is going to be interesting…" Noroi said while vanishing into a void. I looked around my proximity then looked from above to see Noroi. "Chain Casket." she said then I looked below me to see chains quickly come from the ground wrapping all around me I couldn't move or see the chains completely covered my whole body, then Noroi came back down to the ground. "Well that was easier than expected." she said while walking away.

"Is that all you got?" I said in the same distorted voice then I broke free from all the chains and lifted my hand, "Bladed Chains." I said then chains came up from the ground behind Noroi she quickly turned around in shock but before she could do anything the chains pierced right through her chest, she started to cough up blood. "HAHAHAHA, now DIE!" I yelled then went to do the final blow with my sword.

"DON'T!" Noire yelled as she went right in front of Noroi as I was about to finish her, my hand stopped. "Don't do this, come back to me, NOXIOUS!" Noire yelled.

"Noire…" I said in my normal voice then the curse went away, my arm went back to normal and so did my eyes, Noire had tears in her eyes.

"I don't want to see you like that, I want you to be the Noxious I love!" she yelled and fell on her knees, I lifted my sword up to put it in its sheath, I went to hug her. "Don't ever use that power to hurt the ones you protect." she said, then Noroi collapsed.

"SIS!" Kusari yelled in a worried tone while running over to Noroi, the chains were gone but Noroi had tiny holes in her chest where the chains hit. "Don't worry i'll heal you." Kusari said then put her hand close to Noroi's chest, Kusari's body started to glow with gray aurora, "Healing Chains." Kusari said then chains covered Noroi's body, "Noxious you're power is just like a diablo's, if you use too much of it's power you will become a diablo yourself." Kusari said.

"Is there a way I can control it." I said then Kusari looked at me.

"There is, but sis needs to heal in the meantime i'm going to train you here for a while." said then went to Vert and Blanc, "i'm going to take you two back, Noire you're going to stay here for a while." Kusari said while opening a void.

"Alright, also Noxious don't push yourself you still need to live for Assassin's sake." Vert said as Blanc went through the void. "And Noire i'll tell Uni that you and Noxious went on a date for a while." she also said while smiling as she went through the void.

"We aren't dating!" Noire yelled as the void closed Kusari walked over to us.

"I'll show you two to your room." Kusari said and turned around. "Also Noxious pick up sis and take her back to her room, she's to heavy." she said while walking into Noroi's room Noire followed. I went to pick Noroi up she wasn't even heavy I guess the chains were still covering her like a cocoon. Assassin can I really control my power?

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Noxious: I cry everytime I read this chapter, also thanks for reading this chapter! Anything you gotta say Assassin?**

 **Assassin: Well, this sucks… I'm dead… Well, I apologize for the emotional chapter, but it had to be done, do not worry, like all anime cliches you know what will happen, but thanks for reading and I understand if you don't like the chapter, but we hope to see you all later!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Assassin's POV**

Where am I? Am I dead? I put my hand on my chest and I felt no heartbeat, I checked my pulse and again, nothing, guess I am dead huh…

I looked around the surrounding area, all I saw was red, everywhere I looked was red, is this supposed to be heaven? Because no offense, it looks more like hell.

"Hello! Anyone here!" I shouted, I could still speak, but I doubt there will be anyone here, I walked around for a bit until I saw a huge tower, maybe that's where I go?

I walked into the building and was greeted by a few faces, two I wasn't expecting to see and two other girls,

"Noxious! Noire!" I yelled as I ran up to both of them and tried to put my hand on Noxious's shoulder, only for my hand to go right through him, "Hey, it's me!" I shouted in front of him, but he didn't look in my direction or anything, could he not see me?

"She'll be awake in an hour or two." the girl next to Noxious said before turning to look at him, the other girl was in the bed and she looked to be unconscious, honestly I'm tired of seeing people unconscious, "Now then, should we wait or get started now?" the girl also said and Noxious shook his head,

"Start now, the more time we waste, the less time I get to train." He said, was he doing this to protect everyone?

"Right." the girl said, but I was interrupted by a bright light that surrounded me, it restrained my movements and soon took my vision as well…

* * *

When my vision came back, I was in the living room in Nep's Basilicom, once again I checked for any heartbeat and again I felt nothing.

I got off the couch and heard footsteps coming in my direction, followed by talking,

"I didn't expect this to happen…" a voice said, it sounded like Vert's.

"Yeah, he just got here and look what happens to him." another voice said, that one sounded like Blanc's

Soon, both girls walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, of course they couldn't see me, I was like a ghost.

"We should get a funeral prepared, it's the least we can do." Blanc said and Vert nodded, they're even hosting a funeral for me, dammit, this is too much!

I ran out of the living room and to the floor above and arrived at my bedroom door, I didn't even have time to walk in before I heard sobbing, when I walked through the door, or phased through it, I saw Nep sitting in a chair next to my bed and the person laying on the bed was me, bruised and broken, the blood was cleaned off and my wounds were patched up, but I was still dead.

"Assassin… I didn't want you to leave... " Nep said looking at me body, I could only stand by the entrance of the room and watch, I made a terrible mistake, not only did I die, but I made Nep cry,

"Nep…" I said outloud as I walked over to her and tried to put a hand on her shoulder, only for it to phase through, I crouched down beside her and saw her tears, I clenched my fist, I hated to see girls cry…

"Please… come back…" Nep muttered before tears started to fall down her cheeks again and she put her head down on my body's chest, "Come back!" she shouted and I could only stand there and watch.

I felt tears go down my cheeks as well, I couldn't do anything to help her, I was dead… and you can't change that…

I walked over to my dead body and put my hand on my body's head, It didn't phase through, but I couldn't move it either,

I started to walk back to the room, but I heard the chair scoot across the ground, I turned around to see Nep standing up and she looked at my dead body's face, then she sat down on the bed and kept staring at my body's face, then she leaned in and kissed my body's lips,

My chest started to hurt, I had a burning feeling inside, then the light appeared again around me, again it restrained my movements, then it took my vision again, before my hearing was gone, I heard Nep's voice,

"I hope this will work…"

* * *

I woke up in a white space, literally, everywhere you looked was white, now I have to be in Heaven!

I looked around and saw nothing but a white void, is this really what heaven is like?

"No, it isn't." A voice said, I looked all around me with wide eyes, god! Is that you! "Yes and no." the voice said again, can he read my thoughts?

"Who are you?" I asked, I turned around and I saw a silhouette and it was taking a form of a human,

"I am the God of Hope, Kibō" the silhouette replied as it took the form of someone, he had blue hair and blue eyes, his iris looked to have a lightning bolt in it, he had a blue jacket with white highlights, he had regular jeans and blue boots,

"A god? So am I in heaven after all?" I asked and Kibō shook his head,

"You're not in heaven, we're in the Celestial Void, my home." Kibō replied, Celestial Void? Why am I here? I'm dead or is this supposed to happen?

"Yes, you're dead, but because of what the CPU did, you can be revived through a contract." Kibō said, revive?

"What do you mean revive? You mean I can come back to life!" I yelled, Kibō put up his hand,

"Yes, but you could die again you know, and this time you won't be so lucky." Kibō said, then I won't make the same mistake!

"I'll do it, what do I need to do?" I said and Kibō shook his head again,

"First let me explain why you are in this world, you or Noxious may not have realized this yet, but it was Noroi and I that brought you and Noxious to this world, you two have been selected to be the guardians of the CPU's." Kibō explained, this didn't make any sense, why us?

"Wait, so it wasn't by accident that we came here, it was because we were chosen by the gods?" I said and Kibō nodded,

"Correct, the reason you two were chosen was because throughout your whole lives, you never gave up, every single time you two were in trouble, you never gave up, and you made the money you needed to go to Japan." Kibō explained again, it's true, Noxious and I never gave up, we made it our goal to go to Japan and we were set.

"Alright, now what do I need to do about this contract?" I stated and Kibō put his hand on his forehead,

"The first step is done, you must perform the kiss of oath, which she has already done, second is you need to learn how to activate your power, Noxious already activated his, because Noroi is impatient and hasn't let Noxious actually learn it, that's why Kusari is there, but anyway, You will need to stay here and learn your power, this will take a long time, so I don't know how long you will be here, but knowing you, you'll get done quickly. The third step is the most challenging, but it won't be a problem since the CPU you're going after is easygoing." Kibō explained,

"Just tell me how to do it!" I yelled, but I quickly bowed to show an apology, I get impatient easily...

"Hah! Looks like you and Noroi share similar qualities, maybe she should have picked you instead!" Kibō retorted while chuckling quite a bit, "Anyway, the third step is the most fun one, for you anyway, you must touch the CPU's chest." Kibō stated, my eyes went wide when I heard that,

"WHAT!" I shouted causing Kibō to laugh, I need to touch Nep's chest?! This CANNOT be convenient in the slightest! "Wait, how can I even do that?! I'm dead!" I stated and Kibō wiped a tear from his eye,

"Don't worry, your power will let you do it, you will be revived for a short time to finalize the contract, but know that the more you use that power, the shorter your time will be." Kibō explained again,

"Alright, I'll believe you, but if I don't touch her chest in time, I won't have another chance will I." I replied,

"No." Kibō stated, "Also don't worry, I won't be taking control of your body, Noroi likes to get out of the Abyssal Void sometimes, but I prefer to stay here, it's more comfortable to be honest." Kibō said, by the sounding of this, Noroi doesn't sound like a nice person, so I'd rather stay away from her,

"So, how do we start my training?" I asked and Kibō shook his head,

"Hold your horses there, I'll let you do all of that if you help me with something." Kibō stated, I tilted my head,

"What is it?" I said in a confused tone and Kibō sighed,

"Great, more explaining, listen up cause I'm not repeating." Kibō said as I sat on the ground, "first i'm not necessarily a god, I'm an archangel, and one of my most hated enemies is a being called a diablo, which is what my father is, much to my disgust, but I couldn't change that, anyway, Noxious has the power of one and what comes up next is what I hate. Noxious loves Noire and like I said, you can sign a contract with the CPU's, I cannot allow a contract to be signed with a diablo, which is where you come in." Kibō explained, I don't really get it, but I know that Noxious and Noire are in an intimate relationship,

"Wait, so why do you need me for that stuff?" I asked and Kibō face palmed,

"I need you to get the blessings of the CPU's before Noxious does, he's already done the first and second step with Noire, if he does that last one, then the contract will finalize." Kibō stated, but I don't get why I have to get involved, I don't even look at Noire that way,

"So, you want me to get the blessings of Blanc, Noire, and Vert?" I asked and Kibō nodded,

"Just Blanc and Noire, I'm not interested in Vert that much." he replied and I face palmed, then what about what you said with "not letting the diablo get the blessing"?!

"Wait, you consider Noxious one of those 'diablo' thingies?!" I said in a surprised voice and Kibō shrugged,

"He pretty much is, I mean he has Noroi's power. Besides, when this training is done and over, you'll be an archangel." Kibō said and my eyes widened, me become an archangel?! "Anyway, I cannot let a diablo get a blessing of a CPU, if that happens, then I will have to deal with it myself, much as I hate to hurt my own sister, I will need to dispose of him." Kibō said, that's taking it a bit too far!

"Whoa there, you don't have to kill him, he'll be able to figure something out!" I said and Kibō shook his head,

"Every time someone was given the Cursed Glove, they were destroyed by the diablo within it, even if one succeeded, they will end up losing control anyway, with those powers along with the blessing, that person could be unkillable, I'm not too sure what will happen if such a thing happens, but if it comes to that, then I'll deal with it, but that's why you are here, it's time for the archangel's to rise." Kibō explained again, if Noxious does get Noire's blessing and loses control of his power, then he'll kill everyone?

"Alright, I'll do it, I don't want Noxious to become a mass murderer, I'll become an archangel." I stated and Kibō smirked, I'm sorry Noxious, but I can't let you do this.

"Well said, now then, we'll begin your training, take this." he said as he materialized a gun and threw it to me, it was the same as my pistol, "Use this and fight your opponents, let's see how good you really are." he also said, then he snapped his fingers and behind me was one of those machines, it looked like the ones that killed me with that witch lady.

"Bring it on!" I taunted and I raised my gun and fired, hitting the drone in the red eye, it flew back a bit, then started firing it's chain guns, I rolled to the left and fired shots of my own, nailing the target in the right spots, causing it to disappear instantly,

"Heh, your accuracy is pretty good, but that won't help in a close quarters match!" Kibō said, then he flew down and tried to slice at me, I rolled back to dodge,

"Hey, you could have killed me… again!" I yelled and Kibō smirked again,

"Heh, don't think this will be easy, you need to be able to fight close and long range, your accuracy is good, but you're close quarters? Not that much, now use any weapon you want." Kibō explained materializing a few different weapons, the first was a normal katana, what are the odds,

The second was two daggers, both had sharper edges than the katana, and the hilts were blue and white,

The third weapon seemed to be a twin blade, one blade was blue and the other blade was white, it seemed to have a split in the middle of the hilt, which was also blue, I guess that means it can split in two,

The last weapon were twin blades, both rapiers from the looks of it, the hilt and guard were blue and blade was white, which I'd say they kinda interested me, I guess I'll take those,

"Good choice." Kibo said, then he materialized the same blades that I had, "It turns out that I use the same weapons, ready for a fight?" he said raising one of his blades,

"I won't give up that easily!" I taunted as I raised my blades as well,

"Well said!" Kibō said as we charged each other, I will do this, and I will return

Noxious, Nep, everyone, wait for me!

Our blades collided and sparks flew everywhere…

* * *

 **Noxious's POV**

"Alright you need to learn how to control the diablo inside of that glove." Kusari said pointing at the Cursed Glove. "We can't have you going out of control while doing it too, so that's why I had Noire stay." she explained.

"What does Noire have to do with this?" I asked.

"She's the only person that can calm you down." she replied, "anyway we need to start your training so you don't lose control again." she said then put her hand in the air. "Chain Barrier." she said quietly then chains came from the ground creating a wall of grey chains around us. "Now if you lose control we don't have to worry, Noxious pull your sword out." she said.

"Alright." I said as I pulled out my sword then Kusari smiled.

"Okay then, let's begin." she said then two chains came from the opposite sides of the wall, I jumped up dodging them both then slashing them both with my sword, Kusari was still standing in the same place. "Nice job, but would you be able to handle even more chains?" she said then snapped her fingers. Chains from all around the wall it looks like I can't dodge them this time and what was worse they had sharp tips this time, I need power, power that can protect the one's I love, I closed my eyes everything went to a standstill a diablo was looking straight at me, it didn't look like the one from before it looked more superior than the other one.

"Why are you here?" I asked it pointed at me with a hand that looked like the Cursed Glove.

"I'm the one that lives in that glove." it said.

"Are you the diablo that was used to make this thing?" I asked while pointing at my hand with the glove.

"Indeed, but if you don't accept the power you will end up like the person who made that glove." it replied, I looked at him with a shocked face.

"What happened to the person who made this?" I asked.

"He got consumed and turned into a diablo, no ordinary human can wield a diablos power, but you aren't an ordinary human if you came here." it replied.

"I am an ordinary human though, how did I get your power?" I asked.

"I'm here because Noroi gave you my power." it replied.

"How do you know Noroi?" I asked.

"Oh Noroi didn't tell you?" it replied then came close to me. "Noroi and Kusari are my daughters." it said my eyes widened.

"DAUGHTERS!" I yelled, "but you're a diablo and their human." I said while pointing at it in shock.

"Noroi and Kusari are half human and half diablo that's why Norois and Kusaris power gave you a diablo's power." it said. "There is another sibling but he was born into the Celestial Void, not the Abyssal Void." it said.

"Celestial Void and Abyssal Void?" I said in confusion.

"The Celestial Void is a place ruled by archangels and the Abyssal Void is the place where diablos rule over." it explained. "Anyway I need you to learn how to control all of my power or you will wind up consumed, pull out your sword." it also said.

"Alright and also what should I call you?" I asked while pulling the sword out of the sheath.

"My name is Zetsubō i'm the former king of the Abyssal Void." Zetsubō replied. "Now that you got your sword out try using the glove to give it power." Zetsubō said while flying up to avoid getting hit.

"Curse Activate!" I yelled then the gloves circle started to glow and my sword started to glow with red near the edge of the blade.

"Good job, now try to give it even more power!" Zetsubō yelled, I nodded my head then looked at my sword.

"Curse Overload!" I yelled then my swords blade became longer and the glow went away leaving red along the edge of the blade. The sword also became black instead of the steel look it had to it.

"Now do you think you can control that?" Zetsubō asked while floating back down.

"I think I can, I mean the curse marks aren't showing up." I replied looking at the cursed glove.

"Alright, then i'm going to send you back and don't let your hatred get to you or you'll end up like the last host." Zetsubō said then my vision went black I opened my eyes to see the chains still coming from all around, my sword was still in Curse Overload.

"Cursed Slash!" I yelled then slashed at a high speed all around me destroying all the chains, Kusari's eyes was filled with excitement.

"So father taught you a few things." Kusari said while walking over Noire followed her. Noire had a depressed face.

"Noire are you alright?" I asked she looked up at me then my sword went back to normal, I guess Curse Overload is timed on how long I can use it.

"I'm alright, I just hope you'll be safe." she replied with a smile I could tell she's worried.

"Kusari could you give us a minute alone?" I asked.

"I see you two need some alone time." she replied with a smirk on her face.

"It's not like that!" I yelled.

"Alright then follow me." she said walking toward the hole to Noroi's room me and Noire followed, we walked into the room past Noroi that's still wrapped in chains. We walked through the door leading to the hallway, we walked through the hall and eventually ended up at a door. "We're here." Kusari said while opening the door to the guest room it looked like Norois room.

"Thanks Kusari." I said while she left the room, Noire stood behind me she still had that look on her face. "I don't want to see you get hurt anymore and if someone ever hurts you again i'll make sure they'll pay okay." I said while closing the door she turned around.

"I don't want you to die for my sake." she replied then put her head down.

"Okay, I won't die then." I said then she lifted her head up and her eyes widened. "I'm not going to let this power consume me besides I still got a promise to fulfill." I said with a smile then Noire came close to give me a hug.

"Then make me another promise that you won't die." she said while crying.

"Sure i'll make sure I live until you say the promise is fulfilled." I replied. Assassin it feels like something bad is about to happen...

* * *

 **A/N:** **  
**

 **Noxious: Sorry that the Chapter took long but it's finally here! Thanks for reading and we'll see you in the next.**

 **Assassin: I got a few things to say and I'll start off with i'm sorry, I know that I haven't uploaded chapter 26 of The Journey, I haven't had the time to get it done, I know that you'll all be like "oh, but you have the time to write this story?" but I am sorry, and I hope that it clears up any inconvenience and I will try and get it done as soon as possible! Thanks for reading and we'll see you all later!**

 **Noxious: I have another thing to add, I gotta work now sadly, but i'll try my best to get the POV's done in time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Assassin's POV**

"*pant* *wheeze*" I was on the ground out of breath, Kibō really did not let up on me, I was being destroyed and he was looking over me again.

"Your posture is all wrong, you can use a gun, but not a sword?" he said in a questionable tone, I glared at him before getting back up,

"A gun I can handle, I never used a sword in my life." I replied causing Kibō to chuckle a bit,

"That's why we're training, you need to be ready for anything, after you're alive again, it is your duty to guard Neptune." Kibō said with a smirk on his face,

"Of course, but if Noxious has his power, then how do I get mine? We've been sparring for a while now and the result is the same, getting my ass handed to me." I said and Kibō put his finger to his chin,

"Well, I know one way, but I doubt you'll like it." Kibō said, but I got up in his face,

"Just tell me!" I shouted and Kibō smirked,

"Well, we kiss." Kibō said and my eyes widened,

"WHAT?! NONONONO! NO!" I yelled shaking my hands in front of me, Kibō started laughing,

"That's how Noxious got his power, he kissed Noroi, of course he kissed my own sister without speaking to me first, which I'll have a 'chat' with him about it when I get time, but anyway, the other way is to train and learn how to activate your powers manually, which you need to fight." Kibō explained, this is just getting worse and worse,

"I will find out how to activate my power, I need to. No, I WILL protect Nep with my life, it's what a guardian should do!" I stated and Kibō laughed again,

"Man, you really are the best host I'll have, but don't let it go to your head, you could still die." Kibō stated with a serious look, like I said, I won't make the same mistake!

"Kibō! Let's have another match, I feel lucky this time." I said and Kibō smirked again,

"If that is what you want, then a fight you shall have!" Kibō yelled as he got into his battle stance, I won't lose this time!

* * *

"Dammit!" I cursed, my clothes were ripped to shreds and again I lost… Why was this not working!

"Ten to zero my friend, you really haven't learned anything have you?" Kibō stated and I gave him a look of anger,

"Shut up!" I yelled as I ran at him to give him a punch, but he sidestepped and grabbed my fist,

"*sigh* again, Noroi should have picked you…" Kibō muttered, I turned in his direction and tried to knee him in the gut, but ended up having it countered by a punch to the gut.

"Gah!" I grunted and fell on my ass, Kibō looked at me and sighed again,

"You see, you can't force it, that's what you're trying to do right now, you need to learn and adapt to it, or else it won't ever come." Kibō stated, I looked up at him and tilted my head,

"So, how do I do it?" I asked and Kibō put his hand on his temple,

"*sigh* didn't you feel the burning sensation when Neptune kissed your body? That was the contract being formed, and the beginning of your powers starting." Kibō explained again, that's what that was?

"Okay, but how do I use them?" I asked again, making Kibō sigh some more,

"Geez, too many questions, what is your will for living? If you don't have a will, then what's the point?" Kibō retorted, my will for living?

"My will?" I repeated, then I looked at the ground, my will… before all of this, it was just to get through life, go to Japan, meet the perfect girl, and raise a family, but now… there is a different will… her.

 _"I don't want you to leave so soon, you're really fun to be around."_ that's what she said, then what did I do? I died, now look what happen… _"Come back!"_ I remember these words… they gave me a special connection to her, to Nep…

"My will… is to protect her…" I muttered and Kibō tilted his head,

"Hm? What was that? I didn't hear you." Kibō stated and I looked at him and his eyes widened,

"My will is to protect Nep, and everyone else." I started to say, "AND I WON'T STOP UNTIL THAT PROMISE IS FULFILLED!" I yelled, then I felt a sudden aura go around me, it was a purple aura and it was surrounding me,

"Heh, now let's see how you do!" Kibō yelled and he got into his battle stance again, this time I charged him again and sliced, Kibō jumped in the air and performed a downward slash, but I stepped back to dodge it, Kibō rushed me and gave off a barrage of slices, but I was able to block all of them and kick Kibō,

"Gah!" he grunted knocking back a little bit, "heh, not bad, but how will you do against this!" he yelled and held his hand up, "Lightning Barrage!" he also yelled and sparks shot out of his hand and into the air, then the sparks became lightning bolts and came down at me, somehow, I knew what to do, I held my sword up and held my ground, then the bolts hit my sword and caused me to stagger a bit, but I held my ground, once all the strikes were gone, I put my sword down and it was charged with energy,

"My turn…" I muttered, then I lifted my sword into the air, the energy began to leave the sword and go into me, then I put the energy into my palm and held it out, "Lighting Blast!" I yelled and a burst of lightning shot from my hand and set its sight on Kibō,

"Heh, is that all you got!" Kibō taunted then raised his swords and absorbed the blast, "Heh, like that will-" he started to say, but was interrupted by a bullet going straight into his arm and disarming his sword, I had my sniper in my hands and was aiming down at him, I shot another bullet into his other arm and caused it to disarm his other sword, he looked at me with shocked eyes, "wow, was not expecting that…" he muttered, but I was able to hear him,

"This battle is over." I stated as my sniper disappeared in my hands and I walked over towards him,

"Assassin, I'm impressed, not many people would be able to survive the shot of lightning you just took, but you do have Neptune's blessing after all! And check out that new look!" Kibō said before laughing,

"Blessing? You mean the contract? And what do you mean new look?" I asked and a mirror materialized itself beside us,

"See for yourself." Kibō stated and I looked in the mirror, my appearance changed dramatically,

My red hair was now longer and purple, my hair went down to the mid section of my back, I had a purple overcoat on, my jeans now had an upgraded pistol on the side and also had purple highlights, my shoes turned into boots and were also purple, my eyes were now a glowing blue color and I had a power symbol replacing the pupil, same as Nep when she transforms,

"This is… me?" I said as I approached the mirror, I put my hand on the mirror and looked at my face, it was me.

"Yes, not only that, it seems your personality changed as well! Looks like the contract is nearly completed! Am I a great teacher or what?" Kibō said as he struggled to get up, I lended him a hand as he got up,

"Thank you Kibō, but this does not resolve my issue, how will I be alive again from this?" I stated, Kibō nodded,

"Just because you got this power, doesn't mean your training is done yet, and please for the love of my father get out of that form already! It's weird now!" Kibō yelled as the aura surrounded me again, I closed my eyes as I felt the energy leave me, "That's better, also nice overcoat, anyway, as I was saying, you'll need to stay here longer for that other stuff." Kibō said, I looked at the mirror again to see my hair was back to red and I had a red overcoat, other than that, everything was the same.

"So, I gotta be here longer now? Damn, and here I thought that I was done." I replied which made Kibō laugh,

"Well, you kinda made my arms useless at the moment, so, I have one other option… *sigh* this is gonna drain me." Kibō said, another option? Now what?!

"What is it?" I asked and Kibō smirked,

"Ready to visit the Abyssal Void?" Kibō said, for some reason, I don't think this will be good...

* * *

 **Noxious's POV**

Me and Noire stopped hugging, I think she's fine now I just hope I can protect Noire at all costs, since Arfoire is still out there.

"Alright then, let's see if Noroi is awake now." I said then Noire nodded, I opened the door then we walked through the hall to Noroi's room, while walking through the hall I looked out the window, all I could see is the red sphere, I wonder what that thing is even called.

We finally reached the door to Noroi's room, I opened it up to see Noroi sitting at the table with Kusari eating sweets like always, Noroi put her fist down on the table while getting up.

"HEY THANKS FOR GIVING ME A SURPRISE ATTACK ASSHOLE!" Noroi yelled, at least she's okay.

"It ain't like I had any control over that." I said then she sat back down.

"I heard that you met our father." she said with a serious look.

"Yeah also I want to know who is the other sibling?" I asked Noroi's eyes widened.

"Father told you about that?!" she replied in a shocked tone I nodded then Noroi went back to a serious face. "He's our brother but he isn't half diablo, he's half archangel, a diablo's biggest enemy." she explained.

"That's right sister." someone at the hole in the wall said. It looked like a guy with blue hair, blue jacket, had a lightning bolt in this irises and also was about as tall as me. "Oh I forgot to introduce myself, i'm Kibō, an archangel of the Celestial Void." he said while giving a bow.

"Why are you here?" Noroi said getting up from her seat and walking over to Kibō.

"I'm here to make sure a diablo doesn't lose control." he replied with a grin pointing at me. "You see there's a certain person that needs the blessing from Noire and I can't let a diablo have it." he said putting his hand down.

"Blessing? What the heck is that?" I asked.

"A blessing is something a diablo like you shouldn't have." Kibō replied.

"What's this all about brother why do you need the blessing from Noire?" Noroi asked, Kibō turned to her.

"I'm preventing him from turning into the diablo that's inside him." he said.

"Hey, I don't know what this thing about a blessing is, but i'm not going to let you control what Noire does." I said standing in front of Noire.

"Oh really?" he replied then walked up to me.. "Do you really think a diablo like you can really defeat me, an archangel, your biggest enemy?" he said.

"Stop calling him a diablo! he has a name you know!" Noire yelled while coming to the side of me.

"Kibō if you want to fight Noxious, i'm going to have to ask you to leave." Noroi said Kibō turned around.

"I'm sorry Noroi but I really don't want to kill him when he turns into a full diablo because of losing control of those powers." he replied with a serious face then grinned. "Then how about this Noxious, i'll let you have Noire if you can defeat me." he said while turning around to me, Kusari looked over with a shocked expression.

"Don't do it, an archangel is too powerful." Noroi said.

"She's right Noxious, in your state you won't even be able to make him kneel down." Kusari said.

"I know, but i'm not letting anyone make Noire do anything against her will." I replied.

"Alright then it's settled, if you win, i'll let you have Noire's blessing, but if you lose, I get to cut that Cursed Glove off and you give me Noire's blessing." Kibō said while walking out of the room from the hole, Noire looked at me with a worried look.

"It's alright, long as you're alive I can beat anybody." I said while walking out of the hole everyone else followed me on the way out, Kibō was standing looking at the red sphere in the sky.

"I'm not going to go easy on you as well, I hope you understand." Kibō said as he pulled a pair of regular swords one was white and other was blue but the hilt and the cross guard was white.

"I guess i'll go all out then as well." I said while pulling out my sword and putting it in Curse Activate form, the aurora appeared on the blade, Kibo grinned.

"Okay then let's begin!" he yelled charging at me he went for the slash with the blue sword, but I dodged it and countered it with my blade but he blocked it with white sword. "It looks like you know how to use that sword well." he said while blocking the attack.

"Don't underestimate me." I replied then backed away, "Cursed Chains." I said aiming my hand at him chains flew at him but he held the blue sword in front of him cutting the chains as they came after the chains stopped he started to charge at me then I started to charge at him clashing blades, he then took his other sword to slash me while I was busy blocking him, I tried to back away holding my arm up to block the sword making a cut on my arm after I was a safe distance from him, I held my arm.

"Oh, it looks like you can't even land a single hit on me." he said pointing at me with the blue sword. Damn I need to get one of the swords away from him so I can land a hit if only I could get him by surprise.

"Then why not use some more power?" Zetsubō said in my head. Then I closed my eyes.

"Fine…"

I opened my eyes to see red aura surrounding me, black wings that looked like a diablo's started to appear on my back and my eyes had the chains in them, the wings started to open I got in a take off position. Then the wings flapped making me fly fast off the ground.

"Really you think because you have wings you can defeat me." Kibo said then lifted his hand forming a lightning bolt. "Take this!" he yelled throwing the bolt and I grinned.

"Diablo Slash…" I said then lifted my sword and slashed down at the bolt making a red slash wave colliding with the bolt and making an explosion, I took this opportunity to charge at him through the smoke, I grabbed him by his neck, making him drop his sword and flew in the air. His arm was bleeding, "I win." I said in a serious tone and he grinned.

"I don't think so." he replied then the sound of a gun was heard, the bullet hit my shoulder making me drop Kibō and my wings disappeared and I started falling to the ground as I fell, my eyes widened to see Assassin prone on a cliff with a sniper in his hands.

"As...sas...sin." I muttered. When I hit the ground I felt something soft it seemed familiar, I opened my eye to see my hands on Noires boobs. "AH, i'm sorry Noire." I apologized lifting off of her, her eyes were widened and her face was red. Then red chains came from the ground going around me and Noire, "what the hell is this?!" I said in a shocked tone.

"The blessing is complete..." Kibō replied while kneeling on the ground, then Assassin walked right beside him. "It looks like we were too late Assassin." Kibō said.

"Too late of what and Assassin I thought you were dead?!" I said the chains were getting tighter me and Noire's faces were cheek to cheek, Assassin looked at me.

"Noxious I hope you don't lose control or i'll kill you." he said then Noroi came behind me and Noire grinning.

"That's only part of it…" Noroi said I looked up at her.

"Part of what?" I asked.

"Let me put it this way for you all, a diablo getting a blessing from a goddess makes the goddess princess of the Abyssal Void and makes the diablo their knight, in this case it's Noire and Noxious." she explained, Kibō's eyes widened.

"Then that means…" Kibō said then Noroi nodded.

"Yes brother, Noire and Noxious turned half diablo." she replied. "Also I think you should get out of here and help Assassin." she said pointing at Kibō.

"Okay then, Assassin let's go back to the Celestial Void, I have nothing to do with them anymore." Assassin nodded while Kibō opened a white void, Assassin looked at me. "It's either Neptune or your friend Assassin, we need to go now." Kibō said while going into the void Assassin looked at me again.

"I'm sorry Noxious…" he said then went into the void...

* * *

 **Assassin's POV**

Dammit! Why did this happen! Kibō said we we're going to the Abyssal Void for training, but he fought Noxious and almost got himself killed!

I appeared back in the Celestial Void and Kibō was sitting on the ground with his hands on his head,

"Kibō… you lied to me!" I yelled and Kibō looked back,

"Yeah I did, what else was I supposed to do? Tell you that I was going to fight your friend?" Kibō replied, I gave him a look of pure anger,

"You almost got killed, then what was I gonna do? I wouldn't be able come back to life then!" I yelled again, Kibō started laughing,

"On the contrary, I would've been able to kill Noxious with my power any day, I chose not to kill him yet, I wanted to see how strong he really was." Kibō explained, still he made me shoot my best friend, "Besides, you had your choice, stay in the Abyssal Void with your friend, or come back to the Celestial Void and obtain the power to protect Neptune." Kibō also explained, he's right, I came here to continue my training, but I'm not protecting just Neptune, I want to protect all of them, including Noxious,

"You're right, I'm sorry Kibō." I apologized, Kibō waved his hand,

"Whatever, I'm kinda pissed about the contract with those two though, but the question is, will it be the same for the Celestial Void too?" he said putting his index on his chin,

"You mean the knight and princess thing?" I asked and he nodded, wait, then that means, "You expect me to become Nep's knight of the Celestial Void!" I yelled and Kibō cringed a bit,

"Stop yelling all the time! I have ears you know!" Kibō yelled back, "But yes, and Neptune and Blanc will be the princesses of the Celestial Void and you'll be their knight in shining armor! Seems okay if you ask me." I forgot about Blanc to be honest…

"So, I'll have Blanc AND Nep?" I said and Kibō nodded,

"Unless, Noxious decides to go after one of them. Then you'll have a problem, but if he doesn't then you got yourself a harem!" Kibō said and I face palmed, I'm not sure how to feel about this to be honest.

"But wouldn't I only be able to marry one person?" I asked and Kibō smirked,

"Oh? Where did marriage come up from? I never said anything about that." He said and my face blushed red, I put myself in a situation didn't I… "Well, it wouldn't matter, you'll be an archangel, so it won't matter, by the godly laws or whatever they're called, you're allowed to marry as many women as you want. So have fun!" Kibō said, which brings up a question,

"Have you married anyone yet Kibō?" I asked, and his face blushed red,

"Uh… no, I haven't." He said, what's with that response?

"By that response, it sounds like you were seeing someone, if you don't mind me asking, who is it?" I asked and Kibō glared at me,

"Not another word, I'm not seeing anyone, got it?" he snarled and I put my hands up,

"Sorry, just curious is all." I said and Kibō sighed,

"Anyway, you need to get stronger so you can get back, Noroi said that Noxious wouldn't lose control, but I seriously doubt that, so I need to make sure that he's alright, if Noire can't calm him down, then you'll force him too." Kibō explained and I face palmed again,

"How many times do I have to say it, I don't want to fight Noxious." I muttered and Kibō smirked,

"Believe me, you don't have a choice." Kibō replied and slapped a hand on my shoulder, "Besides, you might not need to fight him, I think Noire will be enough." Kibō also said as he turned around, "Anyway, let's get on with the training, you need to get stronger so you can get back to the real world." Kibō started to walk forward, but I grabbed his shoulder,

"Wait, I think I trained enough, let's just have a break." I said and Kibō looked back at me,

"First you're like 'let's train' now you're like 'let's take a break.'." Kibō said mimicking my voice,

"Even I need a break sometimes you know?" I stated and Kibō started laughing,

"Hah! You really chose the right goddess to go after first, you know that?" Kibō replied and I smiled.

"Whatever you say." I said and looked around, "What should we do?" I asked and he shrugged,

"Well, I can transport us to hyperdimension, but no-one will be able to see us." Kibō said, might as well, I mean I like to get out of the Celestial Void once and awhile.

"Sure let's go then." I said as Kibō opened up a void to hyperdimension, then we both stepped through it...

* * *

 **Noxious's POV**

"Hey wait!" I yelled as Assassin went through the void, I looked down at Noire the chains couldn't let us do anything, "Noroi what's this about me being Noire's knight?" I asked, Noroi looked down at us.

"Being a knight means you serve under your princess, which is Noire." she replied.

"How did I become her knight?" I asked.

"From her giving you her blessing, which means you kissed and touched her boobs." she explained.

"Huh…" I Noire said as she blinked her eyes, then her face turned red. "WHAT!" she yelled.

"Also how do we get out of these chains Noroi?" I asked she smiled, Kusari walked up behind her.

"You have to kiss." Kusari said in a calm voice.

"WAIT WHAT!" I yelled then I looked at Noire she was blushing and looking away.

"Just do it already." Noire said, I nodded, Noire closed her eyes while looking straight at me with her lips puckered, I closed my eyes and proceeded to kiss her, our lips touched. Then the chains started to shatter like glass. After a solid half a minute our lips backed away as we opened our eyes, I got off her.

"Like I said before two love birds." Noroi said with that same smile on her face…

* * *

 **A/N:**

Noxious: Don't worry we're still doing some stuff in Gamindustri, just getting the Arfoire Arc out of the way and after Arfoire Arc is finished we'll get to some more funny and "Plot" convenience stuff, Anyway we hope to see you all in the next chapter!

Assassin: Man, This took a bit of time, but here's the new chapter, do not worry, we won't forget about the Ecchi, it's the entire reason why we started this anyway! Anyway, I don't really got anything else, so thanks for reading and we hope to see you all later!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **Noxious's POV**

"Stop calling us love birds." I said then turned to Noire, she was looking down with her pointer fingers touching together.

"Do you not like me…" Noire said in a quiet tone.

"I didn't mean it like that, I do like you." I replied and she stopped touching fingers.

"That's all I wanted to hear." she said in the same quiet tone with a smile.

"Alright, now that Noxious has your blessing, I can't teach him anything else." Noroi said while shrugging.

"Then how am I supposed to control this power?" I asked, Kusari came right beside Noroi.

"Father can show you." Kusari replied.

"But he isn't a knight." I said.

"True, but your power is still of a diablo's." Noroi explained opening a void.

"Why are you opening a void?" I asked.

"I'm going to take you two back to Gamindustri since I can't teach you anything." she replied. She's right, this power is something even she can't keep under control.

"Well Noire let's head back, Uni may be worried about you." I said then Noire turned to me and nodded. We walked into the void and was taken to the balcony of the Lastation Capitol, it was night as well.

"SIS!" Uni yelled in excitement giving Noire a hug.

"What's the matter?" Noire asked Uni backed away from Noire.

"All the CPU's and candidates are reporting to Leanbox." she replied.

"Then I guess we should be there too." Noire said while transforming into her CPU form. "Sorry Noxious but I can't carry both of you."

"Don't worry remember I got wings to." I said while wings started to form.

"Oh then I hope you can keep up with me." Noire said while taking off with Uni, alright then I guess i'll have to catch up with her. My wings spread I got in a flight position and flew off the balcony at a high speed passing Noire.

"Don't go easy on me since I just got these." I said while floating backwards facing Noire then taking back off at the high speed.

"Alright then i'll go at my max speed, hang on tight Uni." Noire replied then her wings started to glow then she kicked her legs back making a blue circle appear. "Here I come!" she yelled then bursted with speed breaking the sound barrier.

"What th-" before I could finish she past me and was very far, I was finally able to catch up to her, she was floating while looking at a city that was shining green. "What's this place?" I asked her.

"It's Leanbox." Noire said while flying over to the mansion, I kept following her. We landed on the balcony to be greeted by the other CPU's and their candidate's.

"Oh, Noire I see you're finally done with your date with Noxious." Vert said with a smile, Noire's face was red while transforming back.

"I'm telling you, it wasn't a date!" Noire yelled, well I knew this was coming. I looked over at Neptune, she had a sad expression with her face looking down sitting on a chair, I walked over to her.

"Come on, brighten up or he probably won't forgive you." I said quietly to Neptune, her face lifted. I can't just tell her he's alive because I don't have too much information to come to the conclusion.

"Okay, i'll make sure i'm happy when he see's me." she said in a happier voice and smiled, I patted her head.

"That's what I like to hear." I replied then she got up off the chair and we walked over to the other CPU's that were still arguing.

"Oh Noxious glad you could join us." Vert said as she looked over at me.

"I just came along with Noire." I replied Vert had a grin on her face.

"Also Noxious which do you prefer bust or flat?" Vert asked then I looked at her and Blanc who had a shadow casted over her vision and you could see red glowing eyes and she looked very pissed.

"Um, I can't say." I replied with some sweat going down my face and backing toward the balcony.

"Oh really then I guess you prefer Noire's size." Vert said, I was at the edge of the balcony with my face completely red, I lost it once all the CPU's were coming from all sides.

"WHICH DO YOU PREFER!" they all yelled, I turned around jumping off the balcony, my wings came out and I flew off.

* * *

"What's their problem?" I said as I flew around Leanbox, I landed near a cafe sadly, it was a maid cafe, out of all the place why this? I walked in to be greet by girls dressed in maid outfits.

"Welcome Master." they greeted while bowing. "Can we get you a table?" they said lifting up their heads.

"Sure." I said, they walked me over to a one seat table, a girl dressed in the same outfit came over to my table.

"What may I get you master." she said with a pen and paper in her hand.

"How about NOIRE'S BLOOD!" something yelled it sounded like my voice, my eyes widened.

"Um master what will you like?" the girl repeated.

"Oh sorry, i'll have some water." I replied with the cursed glove on the back of my hand.

"Sure thing." she said walking away.

" I WANT NOIRE'S BLOOD!" something yelled again, a girl came over with a glass of water and put it on my table.

"Here you go master, thank you for your patience." she said then left. What is with that voice, it can't be me saying that there's no way I would want Noire's blood and why her blood? I'll think about it later right now I should head back to the tower before anything happens, I hurried up and drank my water it didn't taste like water though, it tasted more like blood. I put the credits on the table as I left the cafe the maids greeted me out.

"Come again master." they said I waved back and left.

"Why did the water taste like blood?" I said as I walked to the park, I saw a vending machine it had drinks in it. "I'm still thirsty, maybe there was a problem with the water here." I said as I took out a few credits and got a soda, I sat down on a bench looking at a water fountain. I opened up the soda and took a drink, it still tasted like blood.

"I DON'T WANT THAT, I WANT NOIRES DELICIOUS BLOOD!" the voice yelled again.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled as I threw the soda can in the trash, as I walked over to the beach it felt like something was following me I turned around and saw nothing. I sat down on the bench and something jumped on my head. "What the hell." I said as I touched my the top of my head with the Cursed Glove.

"OW! that hurts you know." a black squirrel said while jumping down to the edge.

"What the hell, am I going nuts…" I said in a quiet tone then the squirrel looked up at me.

"I see that the diablo inside you is coming out." the squirrel said.

"How do you know that?" I asked the squirrel.

"You may go crazy when you hear this but i'm Zetsubō." the squirrel replied, my eyes widened.

"WHAT?!" I yelled.

"I knew that was coming." Zetsubō said, I couldn't get over the fact he was a squirrel. "Anyway in this form I can go around the real world without switching you." he also said.

"I gotta say, it's funny that you're a king of diablo's, but in the real world you're actually a squirrel." I said he turned around and looked down into the fountain.

"Also can you give me some food? i'm really hungry." Zetsubō asked in a sad tone.

"Sure…" I replied then went over to a machine that dispensed nuts and got some nuts.

"Here you go tiny squirrel." I said placing the nuts on the edge of the fountain and sat down on the bench.

"Hey who are you calling tiny." Zetsubō replied in a pissed tone.

"You…" I said pointing at him, then Zetsubō stopped moving, he turned and walked towards the nuts picking one up and shoving it in his mouth.

"I HATE THIS DAMN FORM!" he yelled...

* * *

 **Assassin's POV**

...Dammit. Kibō and I have been separated again… and we no way of contacting each other, at least I don't know yet anyway,

I was back in my bedroom at Planeptune, Nep wasn't in the room anymore, but my body still was, laying in the bed was my body, still lifeless as ever…

"*sigh* I guess I could walk around Planeptune for a bit, maybe I'll find them somewhere?" I said to myself as I walked out the door of my room, when I went to the living room, Histy's door to her room was wide open, I went through and saw the little fairy sitting on her small bed looking out the window, it was dark and she seemed to be thinking about something,

"To think that Neptune actually cared about Assassin that way, I've never seen her like this before." Histy said to herself before giving out a worried sigh, "Noxious, I hope you can protect the goddesses." she said, I walked out of the room and a shadow was casted over my vision,

"Everyone's worried about Nep, because of what I did…" I muttered, but I shook my head, "No! I need to stay positive, that's what Nep would do!" I said and I walked towards the elevator, wait, I don't need to use this,

I went out to the balcony and looked down, it was a pretty long drop… oh well, I'm dead so it shouldn't hurt, right?

"Here goes nothing." I stated as I jumped off the balcony and dropped down towards the streets of Planeptune, I was flying down really fast too,

I landed on my feet and not a single sound was made and my legs weren't broken either, I looked up and saw a bunch of people walking around, none of them turned to face me or anything, guess I was invisible again.

I started to walk around Planeptune, nothing really interested me, since I did go on that date with Nep, but where were they? Is Noxious and Noire still in the Abyssal Void? Maybe I should go over to Lastation to check real quick… but that's such a long walk…

Ugh, this is boring, nothing can hurt me since I'm dead, Kibo's gone, and I don't know where anyone is!

I was walking back to Planeptune's Basilicom, but something caught my eye, a little hooded figure running into an alleyway, when the figure stepped on the ground it would make a squeaky sound, what was I even seeing?

I walked into the alleyway and saw the tiny figure, it was so small that it didn't even come up to my shin!

"Man, doesn't that old hag know that I can't do this all the time, chu." the figure said taking off his hood, what I saw was a little mouse, his head and body was black, his eye color was red, his mouse ears were even darker in the middle of the ear and he had a heart on his body, but one half of the heart was red and the other half of the heart was yellow, he had a tail that looked like a normal tail, but at the end it was a black heart, he had what I could make out was some type of fanny pack and he unzipped it and pulled out a small gem shaped like a glowing red "X",

"Oh well, at least I got the anti-crystal, chu." the mouse said, anti-crystal? What the hell is that? I never heard about it from Histy or anyone. Why is he collecting them, and old hag… does he mean that bitch that killed me?!

A phone started to ring and the mouse pulled a phone out of his fanny pack and answered it, "Hello... Yeah I got it… Where… Leanbox? And the goddesses and candidates are there? Alright, i'll be right over." the mouse said over the phone and hung up, after that he sighed,

"It's going to take me all day to get there chu. Doesn't she know that I have stubby legs?" he said to himself as he put his hood back on and walked past me, as he did, the gem in his paw reacted and I felt a sudden pain in me, I dropped to my knees and sat there, I couldn't move, "what the heck?! Why is it reacting, does that mean there's a goddess around here?!" the mouse said dramatically before putting the gem in his pack and running off, I was able to get back to my feet and looked behind me,

"What. The. Hell." I stated as I watched behind me, what the hell happened? I never felt that pain ever, and how did I even feel it? He couldn't see me… or could he? And also did he mention that things senses goddesses, if it does and it paralyzed me, who knows what could happen to the goddesses if they get caught in the same problem, but at least I knew where they were now, the mouse said Leanbox, only problem was I never been to Leanbox and I don't know how to get there,

Wait, I can try something, Noxious is a diablo, which is pretty much a devil right, just a different name, and I'm an archangel, well maybe not yet, but i'm becoming one, I wonder if this will work,

I sat on the ground and closed my eyes, I put my hand on the ground and thought really hard, if I do this correctly I should teleport right to Leanbox, that's if she still believes in me that is,

C'mon… c'mon…

"...!" I felt a sudden rush on my arm and I opened my eyes to see a summoning circle, my right arm started to glow purple and soon I was enveloped in light, did it work?!

* * *

When the light died back down, I wasn't in the alleyway anymore, but I was in a dark room, I was surrounded by walls and couldn't see, where was I? I started to look for a door, I know that I could phase through the wall, but I might go into another room, and who knows what you find these days…

I felt a door handle and I turned it, then was blinded a bright light, when I could see again, I saw steam… oh no, not again!

I was now in a hot spring area, but the only problem was I saw all the goddesses in one hot spring, Vert, Blanc, Noire, and Nep, they were all sitting and having a conversation about something, whatever it was they were all interested, not only that, Nep was smiling again, at least she stays positive,

I don't know if I should be happy or not, this is an amazing sight, but they can't see me, which makes me the perv, but I couldn't look away,

"Still, I wonder where Noxious went off too, he's been gone for a while." Blanc said, Noire looked up for a second,

"I'm sure he's fine, he'll be back soon." Vert said with a smile before glancing at Noire, causing her to blush,

"Of course he'll be back! Why did you look at me all of a sudden!" Noire yelled at Vert, Nep looked up in the air, her smile dropped some, but then went back,

"Oh Noire, you don't have to hide it anymore, we all know what's going on between you two." Neptune teased, Noire glared at her before averting her gaze,

"I'm not hiding anything!" she retorted, I know I haven't said it yet, but I'm about to pass out.

Before I could, I was grabbed by someone and they pulled me out of the room,

"Enjoying the view?" A familiar voice said,

"Well, looks like we found each other Kibō." I said looking behind me, Kibō was smiling at me and nodded,

"Yeah, I don't know what would happen if I let you stay in there, I knew that you were like that, but Assassin, c'mon man, do you really have to perv on everyone in the bath?" Kibō asked me,

"Shuddup, I appeared in a room and I couldn't see, so I found a door and opened it, next thing I know, my nose was about to explode from seeing all the goddesses like that!" I yelled, Kibō looked behind me and his face turned into a shocked face,

"Crap, looks like the goddesses are done, time to go." he whispered then ran out of the room,

"Oh c'mon!" I said as I followed him…

* * *

 **Noxious's POV**

"Well it sucks to be in your position diablo king." I said Zetsubō turned and looked at me.

"Well at least i'm not going crazy by a diablo." he replied folding his tiny arms. I'm can't say that it's just one diablo making me go crazy though. "Have you heard it's lust for blood?" he said.

"Yes and I also taste blood in everything I drink." I replied he looked at me with a shocked face.

"Then you must not let your anger get to you or you'll become a diablo yourself!" he yelled in shock.

"Also it doesn't have a lust for just any blood." I replied Zetsubō looked at me.

"I'm listening." he replied.

"It has a lust for Noire's blood." I explained, Zetsubo put his paw on his chin.

"Maybe it's because of the blessing." he said then he looked back up at me. "Well, it was nice talking to you but I've got to do something here myself." he said then running off.

"HEY WAIT!" I yelled but he just kept going, well at least I don't have to talk to a squirrel anymore.

* * *

I headed back to the tower hopefully the goddesses are done arguing. I walked through the door and headed up the elevator to see the CPU's and candidates, they were lounging around and Noire looked at me.

"Finally you're back, where did you go anyway?" she asked.

"Um, I went to the park to cool off that's all." I replied.

"YES, YES, YES, NOIRE'S RIGHT THERE! NOW DRINK HER DELICIOUS BLOOD!" the voice yelled. I looked at Noire, I couldn't keep up with this thirst for Noire's blood but I have to keep myself under control or rather "it" under control.

"Alright now, that Noxious is back let's go and defeat the monsters that have been recently showing up on the Leanbox radar." Vert said transforming into her CPU form then the other goddesses transformed.

"Let's go follow us Noxious." Neptune said following everyone out to the balcony.

"But sis, I wanna go too." Nepgear said Neptune looked back at her.

"I'm sorry Nepgear, but you can't go, this is too dangerous, don't worry though i'll be back before you know it." Neptune replied giving her a thumbs up.

"Okay…" Nepgear said then sat down on the couch with the other candidates. I went out on the balcony the goddesses are about to lift off, I got my wings out,

"Ready Noxious, this is going to be dangerous are you sure you want to come with us?" Noire asked, I nodded. "Alright then let's head out." she said then all the goddesses took off while I followed.

"What kind of monsters are we up against?" I asked, Blanc looked at me.

"A massive number of robots they seem to be in the Zune District." Blanc explained.

"We're here." Vert said hold her hand to the side stopping the CPU's. We all landed down on the ground and there was no robots in sight, there was a tiny figure sitting on a rock there was a bigger figure standing behind it.

"Man, do you know how hard it was for me to get those crystals." the tiny figure said, then the bigger figure smacked the tiny one in the head.

"Shut up and get it working before they get here." a familiar voice said, I was far from them and the CPU's were in front of me.

"Why are you all the way out here at this time!" Vert yelled, the bigger figure looked at us.

"Well well if it isn't the goddesses." the lady said, wait a minute that voice, its…

* * *

 **Assassin's POV**

" Kibō, wait up!" I yelled, we were outside of the Leanbox Basilicom I guess it was, and was at the front entrance, Kibō stopped and turned around and looked up into the air,

"Well, looks like the party's over." Kibō said as he pointed in a certain direction, I turned around and looked up, flying to the east was the goddesses and right behind them was Noxious, what was going on?

"Where are they going?" I asked and Kibō looked at me,

"You think I know?" he retorted and I sighed, of course he was going to make a comeback like that…

I continued watching as Noxious and the goddesses fly off, but I snapped back after I heard a familiar voice,

"Hey, who are you supposed to be?" I turned around and was greeted by two familiar faces, IF and Compa, and they were looking at Kibō,

"Oh, my apologies, my name is Kibō, is something the matter?" Kibō replied to IF, wait they can see him?!

"What are you doing in front of the Leanbox Basilicom?" IF questioned and Kibō smiled,

"I just come in and out every now and then, don't worry, I'll be leaving shortly after." Kibō stated and IF looked at him with suspicious eyes,

"You just show up?" Compa asked and Kibō nodded,

"Yes, I work with the guild, usually I get quests involving to meet Lady Vert, but at the moment she's not here." Kibō lied, IF shrugged her shoulders and sighed,

"Alright, nice to meet you I guess." IF said sticking her hand out, "I'm IF, and she's Compa," IF greeted, Compa smiled and held at her hand,

"Nice to meet you!" Compa greeted as Kibō shook both their hands,

"Pleasure is all mine, but I must get going, I got someone waiting for me." Kibō stated,

"Oh, sorry that we got in your way." IF apologized and Kibō shook his head,

"No need for apologies, it's my fault for bumping into like this, goodbye IF and Compa." Kibō said as he walked away, Compa was waving at him, while IF stood and watched, I stood there shocked by what just happened, they can see him, but not me?!

I ran after Kibō and caught up to him, he had his hand to his chin and his eyes were shut, "Mind telling me what the hell that was back there?!" I said in confusion,

"Well, it's kinda obvious, they were able to see me. I guess I picked up a new trick." Kibō replied,

"You could do this all along!" I yelled but Kibō glanced at me,

"Do you really want to stand here and blab about that, or do you want to see where the goddesses and Noxious are going?" Kibō asked, making me shut up rather quickly, "That's what I thought, anyway they seemed to be heading towards the Zune District, which is quite a distance away, I don't suppose you can do that little teleport thing again can you?" Kibō said, when I used that power it wore me out so much that I was about to pass out.

"No, I can't, I'm too worn out to even transport just me there." I replied and Kibō sighed,

"Looks like we're running then…C'mon." Kibō said as he started walking forward, I followed behind him, Noxious, whatever you and the goddesses are doing, I got a bad feeling that it's going to be deadly...

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Noxious: Okay the next chapter is going to get awesome and it's going to get even better after the "big battle", anyway like always we'll see you all in the next chapter.**

 **Assassin: Well, good chapter coming up next time! Alright now I gotta say this now, Megadimension Neptunia VII is finally out on steam and me and Noxious both have it, so we will be playing that a good bit, not only that, I'm not sure if I can get chapter 28 for _The Journey_ tomorrow, I'll try my best, but if I can't, I apologize, anyways that's all I have to say and we hope to see you all later!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 **Noxious's POV**

"Arfoire!" I yelled and flew above the goddesses, Arfoire had a grin on her face.

"Well well, if it isn't Noxious." Arfoire said, I pulled my katana out of it's sheath.

"Did you kill Assassin!" I yelled.

"Oh, do you mean the one my machines killed." she replied then snapped her fingers and then I looked down to see the goddesses inside a purple transparent pyramid.

"What the- our power it's draining, what did you do?!" Neptune said.

"It's from the anti-crystal that took me a while to get." Arfoire explained then a mouse came out of the dark walking.

"Actually it was me who got the anti-crystals." the mouse said pointing at Arfoire, then inside the pyramid all the goddesses were out of their CPU forms and were tied up in some type of cords.

"I can't move." Vert said trying to break free, I looked down at Arfoire.

"Let them go!" I yelled and charged down at Arfoire, I went for the slash but she flew around it and threw a orb at my back.

"I'm surprised you survived the hole in your chest from the last time, but these ones have a twist." she said then I turned around mid flight to see a orb coming at me.

"Cursed Slash!" I yelled and sliced the orb in half then it exploded giving me a few minor injuries.

"Noxious, get out of here." Noire said, I looked down at all the goddesses.

"No… i'm not going to run!" I yelled then charged at Arfoire, she materialized her staff and I went for the slash again, but this time she used her staff to block my sword.

"I would watch your back if I was you." she said then I turned my head around to see a lot of those orbs coming for me, Arfoire broke the block and flew back, I took all the orbs head on.

"GAH!" I yelled as all of the orbs exploded, the explosion put holes in my wings making me fall to the ground.

"NOXIOUS!" Noire yelled as I hit the ground.

"Haaaa ha ha ha! you couldn't even protect your friend and now you're going to lose your precious Black Heart." Arfoire said I opened my eyes to see a pistol pointed at me. "This is your dead friends pistol, now do the same and die." she said nearly pulling the trigger.

"NO DON'T!" Noire yelled, I looked over her face was filled with tears. Arfoire stopped pulling the trigger and the pistol turned into her staff, she lifted her hand pulling Noire out of the pyramid, she was still tied up.

"Noire!" Neptune yelled, Noire was struggling to get out of the cords,

"I can't get free!" Noire yelled,

"I forgot to mention that I've also been monitoring you two for quite a while, finding out about Black Heart's love for Noxious." Arfoire said then grabbing Noire by the hand and flying up. "This makes it even better I hope you like watching your girlfriend get hurt." she said then punched Noire repeatedly.

"Noxious, don't. Gh! Worry about me. GAH! Just get out of here or you'll die!" Noire yelled before getting punched again then Arfoire stopped.

"I think i'm getting tired of this, i'll just kill her now." Arfoire said dropping Noire, my eyes widened, I couldn't do anything I can't move, I swore I would protect her, keep that promise with her.

"I'll kill you!" I yelled in that distorted voice with flying up to grab Noire in mid air, red and black aura was surrounding me, I placed Noire on the ground and the circle from the Cursed Glove shattered making the chains inside come out and chain me to a red magic circle. I looked up and my eyes had chains in them, the magic circle started to transform my body into a diablo,

after my body fully turned into a diablo, the Cursed Gloves circle on my chest and I was still chained up.

*ROAR*

I broke the chains on my arms and legs, I went over to my sword, picked it up and looked at Arfoire with intent to kill.

"You really think you could defeat me just by turning into a monster?" Arfoire said spawning a lot of orbs, then all the orbs started to come for me, I lifted my hand and bladed chains started to come from the ground making all of them exploded. Arfoire had a grin on her face, then I created a void, teleporting behind her grabbing her head.

*ROAR*

Then I threw her to the ground creating a crater, she laid there on the ground, I lifted my hand and chained her to the ground.

"What the hell?!" she said trying to break free, I took my sword and went for the final blow then two swords collided with mine, it was Kibō's.

"I told Noroi this would happen, now Assassin isn't going to like this..." Kibō said, then he pushed my sword off mine.

*ROAR*

"I don't have much time, so I'll play with you for a little bit." Kibō said with a smirk, he also averted his gaze behind me. then threw a bolt of lightning at my wings, I grabbed the bolt of lightning head on breaking it, his eyes widened.

"I guess I can do this now." Kibō said then white aurora started to surround him, he charged at me slashing with fast speeds I blocked them watching his swords movement, I flew back lifting my hand making bladed chains come from the ground and grabbing Kibō arm.

"ARGH!" he yelled dropping one of his swords, the chains were getting tighter, he grabbed the chains with his hand breaking them off my sword went into Curse Overload. "Man when is he gonna get here?" Kibō said picking up his sword. I start to charge down at Kibo our swords collided, "LOOK HERE YOUR ENEMY IS DEFEATED STOP THIS NOW!" Kibō yelled then his swords started to spark with lightning, my swords blade broke, I blocked the attack from hitting my chest with my arms. "What are going to do now that your sword is broke?" Kibō said, then I lifted my hand creating bladed chains I broke a them off my hand and whipped them at Kibō grabbing his arms and started to bring him towards me, when he was close to me I stomped his head to the ground. "UGH" he then took his swords broke the chains and slashed my leg making me kneel to the ground he got up and had blood running down the side of his face.

"I can't believe how much power a diablo has." Kibō said then I grabbed his leg making him fall I then grabbed his jacket then I started to put my claws into his chest he started to spit up blood. "ARGH STOP IT!" he yelled but I didn't stop, then a bullet hit me in the arm, I pulled my claws out of his chest and looked over to see Assassin standing there...

* * *

 **Assassin's POV**

Kibō and I just entered the Zune District, we didn't see any monsters guarding the place and we were running as fast as we could, well Kibō wasn't, but you know what I mean,

"Why isn't there any monsters anywhere?" I said as I ran up beside Kibō , he shrugged,

"Beat's me, but the less monsters there are, the less attention we'll cause." He replied,

"While we're running, mind explaining more about what happened back there? I thought you said they wouldn't see you either." I stated and Kibō shrugged,

"To put it short, I'm able to walk around without switching out with you, I don't know why exactly, but I'm not complaining and neither should you." Kibō said, I'm not complaining, it just surprised me,

"Whatever, let's hurry this up though!" I yelled as I ran faster, Kibō was able to stay right beside me, I can't put my finger on it, but something is telling me that the reason Kibō is able to come to this world is because someone let him do it, not only that, something else was wrong, what is going on here…

* * *

We saw a glowing light from over a hill and when we went over the hill we saw this weird purple pyramid on the ground, what was worse is that I saw three of the four goddesses in the pyramid, they were tied up and there was a black liquid filling up the pyramid,

"Oh no, dammit I knew this was coming." Kibō said as he grabbed my shoulder and pointed beyond the pyramid, I saw Noxious and Noire, Noire was unconscious on the ground and Noxious was undergoing some kind of transformation, he was chained to some type of red circle,

"What's happening to him?" I asked Kibō and he sighed,

"He's lost control of his power, I knew this would happen, Assassin, it's time for you to come back to life." Kibō said, I turned my full body around and my eyes widened,

"What?! But I'm not ready, I still need to complete my training!" I yelled and Kibō shook his head,

"There's nothing left to teach you, you know how to use my moves and you can transform now, you got all you need, I'll try to weaken and stall Noxious for as long as I can, you need to go back to Planeptune." Kibō replied and I shook my head,

"But, if I can't beat him and get the blessing from Nep, then I'm screwed." I said and Kibō smiled at me,

*ROAR*

That roar came from Noxious, his body now looked like some type of demon,

"Then don't think like that, you never give up right? Then don't start now. Go now!" Kibō said as he placed his hand on my chest, making a light appear around me, "this will transport you to Planeptune, use your power to revive yourself and get back here!" he yelled as the light consumed my entire being…

When the light died down, I was in the room where my body was, it was still lying in the bed, I walked up to it and stared down at it,

"Here goes nothing." I said to myself as I closed my eyes and felt the energy course through me,

*Ching*

I transformed and put my hand on my bodies head, with my eyes still closed I used everything I had to send the energy to my body, I felt the energy leave me as my vision went black, I hope this works…

* * *

"Huh!?" I jerked up in the bed and looked around the room, I was gasping for air and put a hand on my chest, I felt a heartbeat, I'm alive again! "Yes!" I yelled as I got out of the bed, but now's not the time to celebrate, I need to get to Leanbox,

I opened the door to my bedroom and ran down the stairs to the living room, when I walked in, there was a face I recognized, sitting on her book reading another book, not something one would usually say, but it is what it is,

"Histy." I called out she looked up from her book and looked at me, her eyes widened,

"A-A-Assassin, you're alive!" she yelled and I nodded with a smile,

"Only for a short time, there's something I need to do, but I can't explain right now, is there anyway I can get to Leanbox fast?" I said and Histy put her hand on her head,

"Slow down, this is hard to take in, I'm not used to a person coming back to life, but I can transport you to Leanbox." Hist said and I smiled even more,

"Do it, I need to get over there fast." I said and Histy motioned me to follow her,

We walked out onto the balcony. "Alright, please stand still as I begin the warp function." Histy said and I stood perfectly still as the same light that surrounded me when Kibō transported me here appeared again, "Good luck Assassin and welcome back." Histy said with a smile and the light consumed me again…

* * *

When the light died down yet again, I was standing staring at a wall, when I turned around I saw IF, Compa, and all the candidates staring at me, "Uh, hi everyone, I'm back." I stated, then I saw tears in Gear's eyes,

"A-Assassin, is that really you?" she asked and I nodded,

"The one and only, but there's no time for talking, the CPU's and Noxious are in danger, I need to get to the Zune District fast." I replied, everyone looked at me with a confused gaze,

"I don't believe you, my sister is never in danger." Uni said crossing her arms over her chest,

"Blanc always beats the bad guys in a single punch!" Ram said pointing at me,

"Yeah…" Rom agreed,

"It doesn't matter what you guys think, if you don't believe me fine, but I need to get there now." I replied, I looked at Gear and she was looking at the ground,

"I believe him." She stated and everyone looked over at her,

"What! Nepgear, you're not serious are you?!" Uni said confused and Gear nodded,

"I had a bad feeling that something was going to happen, so I'll go with him." Gear said,

"Absolutely not, if there is something wrong, then that problem was able to beat both Noxious and the others." IF said and I shook my head,

"The problem is Noxious!" I yelled and everyone stared at me, "He's transformed into some sort of devil, if I don't get there now then he's going to kill everything and everyone!" I also yelled, I was about to leave the room, but someone grabbed my shoulder, it was IF,

"Is this true?" IF asked and I nodded, "Fine, I'll go with you and see what's going on." she replied,

"Wait, let us go too!" Gear said and all the other candidates walked up behind her,

"I can't allow that, it's too dangerous to let you go." IF said,

"Come on IF! We want to save our sisters!" Uni said,

"We want to go too." Rom and Ram agreed,

"IF let them go, they want to save their sisters as well." I said and IF turned back to me,

"Alright, let's go." she said and everyone had smiles on their faces, "We're gonna need more room then…" IF muttered and Compa walked up beside her,

"Don't worry, I have a car." she said, and we left the Basilicom. Noxious, don't worry, I'll save you.

* * *

We were now driving towards the Zune District, IF and Gear were on IF's motorbike, while the rest of us were in Compa's car,

"Assassin, how did you come back to life?" IF asked.

"It's going to sound strange, but Noxious has the powers of a diablo, while I have the powers of an archangel, basically, we got our powers due to a diablo and archangel training us, in Noxious's case it was Noroi, the Goddess of Curses, and for me it was Kibō, the God of Hope. Noroi was half diablo and Kibō was half archangel, when I died Kibō picked me up and took me to his home, the Celestial Void, where I was training to gather my powers to revive myself, but what else happened is I could have stayed dead, but I was allowed to be revived under one condition." I explained,

"Then why did you come back?" Gear asked and I blushed a bit,

"Well, the reason I wanted to come back was... Nep and all of you girls, Noxious and I want to protect you and your sisters, we were allowed to came back to life if we could fulfill a contract, which is what Noxious and Noire did, but I was dead and Nep started the first step herself." I also explained,

"And what was the first step?" Compa asked me, my blush deepened even more,

"T-To kiss that goddess on the lips…" I said and I heard Uni behind me,

"Wait!? So that means Noxious and Noire kissed?!" she yelled and I nodded,

"Yeah and Nep kissed me when I was dead." I replied, I looked over and Gear had a blushed face,

"So Neptune was serious about that." Gear stated and I nodded,

"Anyway, I've completed the second step when I was dead and now one step remains." I stated,

"Which is?" IF asked, she seemed to be interested in this,

"Well… That third step… I have to touch Nep's… chest…" I said and Uni almost had a heart attack behind me,

"Noxious also did that to Noire?!" She yelled,

"Don't make it sound that way! But yes Noxious touched Noire's… Chest…" I said, even though I was the one that made it happen…

"Why do you have to do something so perverted?!" IF yelled with wide eyes,

"I don't know! It's what I need to do I guess!" I yelled back,

"Hey, we're almost there! Look!" Compa said pointing ahead, we were coming up on our destination and we could already see the purple light, we're almost there everyone, hold out a little longer!

We had to get out of the vehicles and continue on foot to avoid detection, I was leading the way with one of my twin blades in my hand, the candidates were right behind me, Nepgear had some type of sword, but with the way it looked, I'd call it some sort of saber, the handle was white and the hilt was a circle with with a purple "N", the blade was a glowing pink blade,

Uni had a black rifle, all around the weapon was black,

Rom and Ram both had staffs, Ram's staff was white with a pink orb at the top, and it was the same for Rom only the orb was blue for her,

IF had two Qatar's that came out of her sleeves, she also had a pistol on her side, the Qatar's blades were black with the edge a sliver steel color, I couldn't really see anything else other than the blades,

Compa's weapon just seemed to be a giant syringe, seeing her with that kinda makes me worried never to go to a doctor's office if she's there, I'm worried she'll use it on her patients...

When we came over the hill, there were a bunch of those machines again, the smaller ones and bigger ones, the one's with gatling guns were there also, seeing them just pisses me off even more,

"Everyone, looks like we're gonna fight, get ready, I'll start it out." I said and everyone nodded, I jumped high into the air and came down at the machines with an intense speed and slammed my blade down on the ground, destroying the little ones and making the big ones recoil a bit, once they stopped they aimed at me, but I was already slashing at two of them and jumping off their shells before they exploded increasing my speed towards the others machines, I landed behind the two last big machines and tapped on their backs, "Hey, behind you." I said as the turned around, I withdrew my pistol from its holster and shot both of them, now that all the big one's are done, the candidates shouldn't have any problems, I'll go on ahead for now…

I kept going until I was at the hill where I saw the purple light before, I walked up the hill and saw both Kibō and Noxious immediately, Noxious had Kibō on the ground and Kibō was coughing up blood, "ARGH STOP IT!" Kibō yelled, I materialized my sniper and aimed it at the arm of the "diablo" Noxious and pulled the trigger,

"Stop it Noxious!" I yelled, he pulled his claws out of Kibō and looked over at me, Kibō looked as well,

"Took ya long enough…" he muttered then fell unconscious, I looked over at the pyramid and saw everyone except Noire in there unconscious, it was also almost full of that black liquid,

"Noxious, I don't want to fight you, but if you won't listen…"

*ROAR*

"Fine, it's not you anymore anyway!" I yelled as I closed my eyes,

*Ching*

"Noxious, this is your last warning." I warned, but Noxious lifted his hand up and chains appeared below me, I pulled out my pistol and shot the ground, making the chains stop, "Fine then, prepare yourself!" I yelled as I charged towards him...

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Assassin: I'm alive! Finally! But will I be alive for long? Or will my time run out? Up to you guys and girls to find out! Thanks for reading and we hope to see you all later!**

 **Noxious: Well I'm A diablo now but can I break free well I guess I'd be pulling a Assassin if I put the last part, anyway thanks for reading this chapter and we'll see you all in the next!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Assassin's POV**

I charged towards Noxious, materializing my swords in my hands, I slashed with one sword and he blocked it with his hand, I swung my other sword and Noxious blocked it with his other hand, I looked up at him,

*ROAR*

I jumped up and did a roundhouse kick, forcing Noxious to let go of my hands and jump back, he also held his hand out and his sword flew past me and landed in his hand, he raised his other hand and chains appeared behind me, in one swift movement, I jumped up over the chains and slashed at them, breaking them instantly,

Noxious charged me as I held my ground, he was now in front of me and he slammed his blade down, I blocked with one blade and sliced with my other, he grabbed the other one with his hand, causing it to bleed a little,

"Gotcha." I stated as I combined the sword with my power and made the sword spark, electrocuting Noxious in the process, he roared in pain

*ROAR*

I rushed at him and swept his feet from under him, he fell to the ground, but quickly stopped himself by doing a handstand, he kicked me knocking me back a little and made his sword fly over to him, he raised it and it got covered in a red and black aurora, I stood there watching him, but I felt a tug on my head, I turned around and looked at the pyramid, which was now full of that black liquid,

"No!" I yelled as I ran over towards it, I slashed my swords when I got there as an attempt to break it, but nothing was working, "Dammit!" I yelled as I smashed my fist against it,

*ROAR*

I turned around to be greeted by Noxious, who was staring right at my face, he raised his hand and grabbed my neck and shoved me onto the pyramid, I dropped one of my swords, Noxious had his sword in his other hand and he raised it, it still had that red and black aurora,

"Get off me!" I yelled as I punched his face repeatedly, he turned around and threw me up in the air, then opened a void behind me and teleported through it, grabbing me by my neck again, he slashed down at me and caught his hand, he is a lot stronger than I thought.

*ROAR*

He let go of me and I started falling, then he slashed his sword at me making a slash wave, I raised my sword to block the slash wave, but I collided with the ground making a crater and dust fly everywhere,

I got back up and Noxious held his hand up again, bladed chains surrounded me, I slashed at a couple, but I didn't have my other sword, so I got a couple wounds on me, then another set of chains came up around me and tied me up to where I couldn't move,

He flew down and landed right in front of me, he looked at me and tilted his head, as if studying me, "Is this how you treat your friend? Arfoire has been taken care of, snap out of it!" I yelled, but Noxious just tilted his head in the other direction, if this keeps up I won't be able to win,

I glanced over at the pyramid again, I need to break that pyramid, but I'm not strong enough yet, i'm running out of time… what do I do?!

" _I don't want you to leave so soon, You're really fun to be around."_ those words repeated in my head, I can't give up here, I won't give up here!

"HAAAAH!" I yelled as I broke the chains off of me and charged at Noxious, who was surprised by my sudden outburst, I swung my sword and he blocked it with his, we pressed our blades against each other,

"Noxious, snap out of it! What would Noire think if she saw you like this!" I yelled, his face didn't change, he still had that look of killing something, "Fine then!" I also yelled as I pushed back, "It's time to end this!" I charged my blade with lightning making it shine blue, while Noxious charged up his blade with i'm guessing whatever his power was,

*ROAR*

We charged each other, "NOXIOUS!" I yelled and our swords collided with each other, sending a shockwave and an explosion throughout the area,

*ROAR*

Noxious was sent flying back and landed next to the pyramid, I was able to overpower him, I quickly ran over towards him, "That's enough Noxious." I stated as I pointed my sword at him, he was on the ground looking up at me "I've won." I also stated, but I was interrupted…

"...!" What?!

*Ching!*

I reverted back to my original form and stood confused, what happened?! I looked over at the pyramid and saw three bright lights within it, no it can't be…

*ROAR*

I turned back and received a punch to the side of my face, sending me flying to the pyramid. I smashed against it, "GAH!" I grunted in pain, Noxious was now up and had his sword in his hand, he charged towards me and was about to slash, but I grabbed his arm, he dropped his sword and grabbed my neck again, he forced me down on the pyramid and began choking me,

"Gh! Nox...ious!" I muttered, I grabbed my pistol from my holster and aimed it at his chest and fired, he dropped me and held his chest, was that his weak spot?

*Growl*

He was just staring at me, he wasn't moving or nothing, just staring at me, "Noxious?" I called out, he looked behind me and pointed, I turned around and saw a flash of light, it came from where I left Gear and the others, I also heard one swift movement,

I was motionless, Noxious stood right behind me and he had his sword at my neck, his breath was going down the back of my neck, it looks like I lost this battle,

"Noxious!" I heard a voice yell, it sounded like Noire, Noxious and I both looked over to where the voice came from, Noire was now standing and was looking at Noxious with tears in her eyes, "No, that can't be you, there's no way." Noire said, Noxious pulled his sword away and stared at Noire, then started walking towards her, this may be my only chance.

I grabbed my sword and held it up in the air, I might have a little bit of power left, but I don't have enough to transform, here goes nothing

I closed my eyes and felt energy transfer from my arm to my sword, then it started to spark and soon it was covered in electricity, "Noxious!" I yelled, he stopped and began to turn around, I ran towards him,

When he fully turned around, I stabbed my sword in his chest, it went right through the circle and began to electrocute him, he roared in pain,

*ROAR!*

He grabbed me and threw me towards the pyramid, I was rushing towards it, but I think, I might be able to do this… I pulled back my fist and my arm began to spark, as soon as I was right in front of it, I punched it as hard as I could, my fist went right through it and I collided with the pyramid, shattering it instantly, I flew right through it, as I kept going, I saw what looked like the CPU candidates flying towards the area, did they finally transform? I snapped back to where I was going and collided headfirst into a rock, shattering that as well,

"Gh! *pant* *wheeze*" I was out of breath, I could barely move, I was so tired, I felt blood go down the side of my head, my mouth was bleeding too, I must have bit my tongue when I landed,

I was looking over to where I saw Noxious, he had his hands on his head and shaking his head furiously, he was yelling and roaring, I'm pretty sure all of Leanbox could hear him,

I tried to move my hands or stand up, but I was completely paralyzed, "well, this is bullshit…" I muttered, but was I able to save everyone, those lights I saw in the pyramid shined again, then I saw the goddesses in their goddess forms I'm guessing, I saw Nep in the air, Vert I'm guessing was the green haired girl and she had the biggest bust out of all of them, Blanc was the blue haired girl and from where I could see, was the flattest out of the goddesses… why does it hurt when I say that?

But at least they were safe, Noire's back up and Noxious i'm not sure, I can't really see him that well from where I'm at, but at least I did what I needed to do…

I closed my eyes, maybe I don't need to be alive after all…

"You're not giving up on me are you?" I heard a voice say, where am I now?

I opened my eyes to see someone I wasn't expecting,

"Nep?" I called out and I felt a hand touch my cheek, Neptune was crouched down beside me and she was in her goddess form,

"You were able to get us out of that trap, i'm grateful to you." she said, there's no time left, I need to do this now.

"Neptune… there's not enough time to… explain, but… I need to…" I started and Neptune tilted her head,

"What?" she said in a curious tone,

"I need… to touch… your chest…" i muttered, her eyes widened and she didn't say anything, she just stared at me "I don't mean… it to… be perverted… I promise you- Mmf!" I was cut off by Neptune locking her lips with mine, she grabbed my hands and placed them on her breasts, my eyes were wide, then a glowing blue and purple light resonated from us, I was the blue light and Neptune had the purple light, my wounds began to heal and I was filled with warmth.

I closed my eyes as we continued to kiss...

* * *

 **Noxious's POV**

After that blow from Assassin I had some control of myself, I saw Noire she was crying.

"Noxious you promised me…" Noire said as she put her head down everything went black. All I could see was an outline of a diablo.

"HAHAHAHA you couldn't even protect her now she's going to die from her own knight." the diablo said, I looked over to see a vision of where me and Noire where I was lifting my hand creating a black orb aimed at Noire. "Now you see all you are is a diablo, like me…" the diablo said again, I walked in front of the diablo and picked it up by the neck. "Wha...t are you… doing?" the diablo asked, I looked up at him.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled then slammed the diablo to the ground and materialized my sword.

"But wait, we're the same I can give you power." the diablo said.

"I don't need power from you…" I replied then took my sword and stabbed the diablo in the chest.

"Da...mm...it…" the diablo said before the outlines of it disappeared making my vision go back. I saw my hand with the orb in it, I hurried and took my other hand and grabbed my hand causing the orb to go away. Then I grabbed the diablo face and shattered it revealing my actual face. Noire looked back up at me.

"Nox...ious…" she said with a shocked look. I then started to shatter what was left of the diablo form making my body go back to normal. I had all of the diablo form shattered except when I saw my actual arm which had been taken over by the cursed glove up to my elbow. I looked to my right side to see a piece of my swords blade on the ground, I picked it up.

"Noire please look away." I said, she gave me a worried look, the cursed glove started to take over more so I hurried up and started to cut my arm off with the piece of my blade. "AGGHHH!" I yelled this was far beyond the pain I had when I got hit by those exploding orbs.

"Stop don't do this!" Noire cried, but I had continue.

"I'm sorry Noire but this is the only way I can keep the promise." I said as I took the final cut...

The other goddesses and candidates came over to me and Noire. Noire was sitting in front of me and hugging me with tears in her eyes I had my only arm on her back. Vert looked at where my taken over arm was lying and then looked at where it was.

"Why did you cut your arm off?!" she said in shock, me and Noire stopped hugging I looked back at Vert.

"Don't worry about it i'll be fine more importantly where's Assassin?" I asked.

"Neptune is with him." Nepgear replied she and the other candidates looked different.

"Okay, also what's with the new look?" I asked.

"Oh these are our CPU forms." Uni replied then Noire looked at her in a surprised expression.

"I'm proud of you Uni." Noire said getting up to pat Uni on the head. Everyone was smiling and cheering, as they all did that I went around looking for Assassin I saw a blue and purple glow in the distance I rushed over to see Assassin and Neptune's kissing. I ran over to them the purple and blue glow was coming from both of their bodies and soon stopped.

"I'M ALIVE!" Assassin yelled as he got up from the ground and Neptune was in her CPU form smiling.

"It's good to see you back." I said then Assassin looked at where my arm was.

"Whoa, what happened to your arm!" he said in a shocked tone.

"The curse was taking over so I had to get rid of it." I replied.

"I see so its power was too much for you." a familiar voice said.

"Who said that?!" I said while looking around.

"AAAAH!" Neptune screamed then me and Assassin looked over at Neptune, she had a familiar looking squirrel in between her... breasts. "What is this squirrel doing?! " she yelled as she grabbed the squirrel by its neck wait a minute that's!

"Noxious… help me…" Zetsubō said in a dying tone.

"What the- it talks too?!" Neptune said dropping Zetsubō to the ground.

"Uh why is a squirrel talking?" Assassin asked, I looked over at him.

"This is the diablo king…" I replied he looked at Zetsubō with a straight face, but broke into laughter.

"HAHAHA this little thing is the diablo king!" he laughed. Zetsubō got up.

"Very funny…" Zetsubō said in a quiet tone, I picked him up by the tail.

"Now what's this about the cursed glove?" I asked.

"Well you see now that you've cut it off, you can't use the power of the curse anymore." Zetsubō explained my eyes widened.

"What do you mean I can't use the power of the curse anymore?!" I said shaking Zetsubō .

"Well stop shaking me if you want to know!" he yelled. "Now what I meant to say was you've lost your power." he explained again. "Also now that you've lost your sword you can't materialize another one, which now you're just a knight with no way of protecting your princess." he said I dropped him on the ground.

"Shit…" I said then started to walk back to Noire and the others.

"Wait up!" Zetsubō said and Assassin and Neptune followed him. We got back to everyone they were still cheering on, I walked over to the piece of my sword and my arm which was petrified by the curse. I picked them both up.

"Well I guess there's no reason to keep these." I said as I was about to throw them both but Nepgear and Uni stopped me.

"WAIT!" they said I stopped and turned to them.

"What are you going to do with them?" Nepgear said.

"Well I can't use this blade anymore and this arm can't be attached." I replied in a sad tone.

"But you can't protect sis without your sword." Uni said, I looked down at the piece of the sword. "If you can't use that anymore, I could modify an old hand cannon of mine to make you a new weapon." she said.

"And I could make you a new arm, even though it'll be robotic." Nepgear said, I had tears in my eyes.

"I don't know what to say..." I replied.

"As long as you're protecting sis, i'll do anything." Uni said giving me a thumbs up. I wiped my tears then gave Uni the piece of the sword and giving Nepgear the arm.

"I'll do my best to make you a new arm." Nepgear said with a smile.

"And i'll make you the best hand cannon in the world." Uni said with a smile.

"I'll be looking forward to seeing them." I replied, Zetsubō went between Uni and Nepgear.

"Well Noxious I need to head back to my chamber so i'll see you later." he said Nepgear and Uni's eyes widened.

"A SQUIRREL TALKED!" they screamed…

* * *

 **Assassin's POV**

I laughed as I saw Uni and Gear's reaction to the diablo king's appearance, all I have to say is that I wasn't expecting the diablo king to be a squirrel, but it's kinda funny seeing a tiny squirrel trying to do something,

"Uh… well this is embarrassing…" the squirrel said,

"What's wrong?" Noxious asked and the squirrel looked at him,

"It seems I cannot open a void to go back, so it looks like i'm stuck here for a bit…" the squirrel replied, I face palmed and looked around,

"Well, looks like everything's fine and dandy at the most part." I said as I looked around the place, but I stopped when I saw someone still on the ground… "Oh, crap I forgot about him…" I said as I ran over to Kibō, he was still laying on the ground unconscious,

I picked him up and shook him a bit, his wounds looked healed, but he was still unconscious, "Hey, Kibō wake up!" I yelled, but he wouldn't budge, the squirrel crawled over,

"So this is what he has come down too, *sigh* it's a shame, he used to be smart." The squirrel said,

"Oh yeah, do you have a name? Also, could you possibly wake him up?" I asked, the squirrel looked at me,

"My name is Zetsubō, and yes I can wake him up." Zetsubō replied as he jumped onto Kibō's forehead and placed his little paw on it.

A flash of light surrounded Kibō and soon his eyes shot open, "Gah! What the hell!" he shouted as he looked in every direction,

"There, he's up." Zetsubō stated as he looked at me, Kibō raised his brow as he looked at Zetsubō,

"Uh… I know i'm not used to this place, but I'm sure last time I checked, squirrels don't talk." he stated and Zetsubō looked at him,

"Is that how you respond after seeing your father?" Zetsubō asked him and Kibō tilted his head,

"Ah… shit…" he muttered and I laughed,

"What an unexpected family reunion." I said and Kibō glared at me, I shrugged it off and got off the ground,

"Anyway, why did you use "that" image to wake me?" Kibō asked Zetsubō and Zetsubō smirked,

"Because I knew "that" image would wake you." Zetsubō replied and Kibō sighed,

"Whatever, Assassin have you done it?" Kibō asked me and I tilted my head,

"Done what?" I repeated and Kibō face palmed,

"Did you get the blessing?" he said in a tone of annoyance, I smiled,

"Yeah, I got it, not only that, I saved Noxious from his diablo form." I said as I jabbed my thumb back at the others, they were all watching us.

"Well, looks like we've done what we needed to do, well then, looks like I'll take my leave." Kibō stated as he got up off the ground.

"Already? But you just woke up." I stated and Kibō looked at me,

"And I want to go to go home now." Kibō retorted as he held his hand out, but nothing was happening… "...huh?"

"Looks like you have the same problem…" Zetsubō muttered, looks like he isn't going home.

"OH COME ON!" Kibō shouted, I grabbed his shoulder,

"C'mon Kibō, you might as well get used to this place." I stated and Kibō shoulder's sagged a bit,

"Fine…" he muttered, why doesn't he like being here?

* * *

After our little reunion we all had, we all decided to return to our respected nations, Noxious went with Noire and Uni back to Lastation, and I went with Nep and Gear back to Planeptune, we were flying towards the Basilicom, Nep had a hold of one of my hands and Gear had the other, Kibō was following close behind us, he had a bluish glow to him and was flying,

"Uh, Assassin, you never really told us who that guy is following us." Nep told me, I smirked and looked behind us,

"That's Kibō, the God of Hope, he's also my teacher, he's the one that helped me get back to Gamindustri." I explained, after hearing his name he increased his speed to where he was beside us,

"Sorry for the late introduction, but Assassin's right, my name is Kibō, pleasures all mine Neptune, Nepgear." he introduced,

"You're a god? How come we never heard about you?" Gear asked and Kibō crossed his arms,

"Well, I'm not exactly a CPU, but I do have a CPU form, I'm kinda a special case you see." he said, not even I knew about this.

"You can save your explanations for later, we're here." Nep said, I looked ahead of us to see Planeptune in the distance, home sweet home I guess…

We landed on the Balcony of the Basilicom and Nep and Gear reverted back to their CPU forms and stood exhausted,

"Man, I'm pooped…" Nep said as she slumped over some,

"Yeah, i'm tired…" Gear agreed, Kibō just looked at the tower and then looked down to the streets below.

"Kibō, you alright?" I asked and he turned his gaze to me,

"Yeah, just looking where i'm going to be living at." he said, he seems uneasy about something, what is wrong with him?

"Histy! We're back!" Nep said as she walked through the door,

"We're home Histoire." Gear stated, Histy flew into the room with a smile,

"Welcome back you two and I see Assassin is back too." Histy greeted, Kibō entered behind me, upon noticing him Histy's eyes widened,

"Who is this?" she asked, Kibō looked at her,

"My name is Kibō, nice to meet you." Kibō greeted as he walked up to her and held his hand out,

"The pleasures all mine, but I have a feeling I've seen you before." Histy shaking his hand stated and Kibō tilted his head,

"You must have me mistaken for someone else." Kibō replied, I don't know if they've met before, but Kibō seems to be on edge for some reason, but I'm too tired to think about it.

"I hate to break up the interaction between you two, but I'm going to call it for tonight." I said as I waved goodbye, "See you in the morning" I also said as I walked towards the elevator

I went up to my room and opened my door, I went over to my bed and flopped onto it, today was one hell of a day huh? At least I'm alive again, still what will happen now?

Before I could think of anything else, I fell into a deep slumber…

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Assassin: Anime cliche! Of course the good guys would win in the end! It always happens! I also apologize for the late upload, my internet hs been running slow lately and is affecting my upload schedule, I apologize for any inconvenience, anyway, thank you all that read this chapter and we hope to see you all later!**

 **Noxious: Well that wraps up the Arfoire Arc and now there'll be a break from all the fighting, but as always we'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 **Assassin's POV**

After a good night's rest, I woke up in my room as always, I was under the covers and stretched my arms, but as I was raising them, they got caught on something,

"Hm? What's this?" I asked myself outloud, I began to examine what my arm had gotten caught on, it was a somewhat flat surface, but it was still soft, whatever it was, I could squeeze it and move it, what could this be?

"Hehehe, where do you think you're touching?" A voice said, I knew that voice, but what surprised me was what she said!

"What?!" I said surprised as I threw the covers up, it revealed both me and Nep, "What the- why are you in my bed?!" I also said,

"Cause I wanted to sleep with you obviously." she replied, "Besides, you saved me last night, so I had to repay the favor somehow and this is the only way to do it."

"There are plenty of other ways to thank me, but this doesn't need to be one of them, also why are you in your undies?" I asked then I looked down as well, "Wait, why am I also in my undies?!" I also said and Nep grinned,

"No reason~." she said with a mischievous grin, then started crawling closer to me,

"That's right, what are we going to be doing today?" I asked her and she shrugged,

"Dunno, Histy and Nep. Jr went out for a bit, leaving me and you alone." she said and starting crawling even closer,

"Alright, at least I know that part- wait, why are you getting closer…' I said and Nep looked at me,

"What do you think~?" she said as she was now in front of me, "No-one's home, so we can do whatever you want~." I was blushing furiously, did she seriously want to do this?!

"..." I was speechless, I guess it's alright, I mean if she's okay with it and no-one's around,

"So, what will you do my little Assassin?" she asked me as she put her arms around my neck, my body started to move on it's own, I placed my hands on her hips and started to lean in on her lips, it's okay to do this, right?

Our lips were only a couple inches apart, but we were interrupted by the sound of the door opening…

"Assassin, are you awake? Your laundry is done." Gear said as she walked through door, Nep and I both looked over and met gazes with Gear's, who stood at the door shocked by the scene before her,

"Uh… hi Gear, thanks for the laundry…" I said awkwardly,

"I'm sorry!" she apologized with a quick bow as she put the laundry down and ran out the door,

"Nep… I thought you said that no-one was home…" I muttered as I turned over to her,

"Hehe, well they were when I woke up." she replied and I raised my eyebrow,

"And when was that?" I asked and Nep put her index finger on her chin,

"About two hours ago." she said and I rolled off the bed and landed on my head, you gotta be kidding me…

"*sigh* alright, might as well get this day started." I said as I walked over to the laundry basket and began rummaging through it for some clothes, "and could you please stop staring…" I muttered, my face was as red as a tomato,

"Hehe, you're so cute when you're embarrassed." Nep said, I looked back at her,

"Stop teasing me!"

* * *

After that little… incident, Nep and I went down to the living room, we both had our clothes on and we saw Gear sitting on the couch, IF and Compa were also in the room,

"About time you two woke up." IF said to me and I put my hand behind my head,

"Sorry, I was exhausted, give me a break." I said, IF shrugged and looked at Gear,

"Ge-Ge, What's wrong?" Compa asked Gear, she looked up at Compa,

"N-Nothing's wrong, I'm fine." Gear said and she gave a reassuring smile, I guess I'll talk to her later about it.

"Well, since Assassin and Nep-Nep are up, I'll go ahead and make breakfast!" Compa said as she wandered off into the kitchen,

"Yay! Compa's cooking is the best!" Nep said as she jumped with joy, I've never had Compa's cooking before, but by the sound of it, her cooking must be legendary.

"THIS. IS, AMAZING!" I yelled as I stuffed my face with food, I'll admit, I'm not the most decent person in the world, but this food IS legendary!

"Man, looks like we found someone who matches Nep's appetite." IF muttered with an awkward smirk, I looked over at Nep, who was doing the exact same thing as me, except she was almost done her food, I won't lose!

Nep and I looked at each other and immediately knew what we were saying to each other, "I won't lose to you!"

After breakfast, I was out on the balcony and looking down at Planeptune, Nep and I came out to a draw.

"Man, now what to do?" I said to myself, IF and Compa went out to work, Nep and Gear were in the living room talking and playing games, and Histy was doing whatever she does,

I heard footsteps behind me and I turned around, it was Kibo.

"I forgot you're here." I stated and he walked up beside me,

"Believe me, I'm not used to it and I don't plan too, I'm just staying here until I find out why I can't go back to the Celestial Void. I can't even contact Noroi or Kusari." Kibo said, he looked down at the streets below,

"Kibo, why don't you like being here?" I asked him and he leaned over the railing a bit,

"I don't belong here really, my place is in the Celestial Void." Kibo replied, I don't get it…

"What do you mean, you're allowed to be here in Gamindustri and you can have fun here." I said and Kibo slammed his fist on the railing,

"I don't like this place okay!" he yelled, I stood there surprised, what is wrong with Kibo and Gamindustri, "Sorry for snapping at you, just… don't talk about it, anyway, how are you going to get the blessing from Blanc?" Kibo asked,

"Do I really need to get it? I don't feel right cheating on Nep…" I muttered and Kibo sighed,

"I already told you, you can have as many girls as you want, you're an archangel now." Kibo replied, it just doesn't feel right to me, I mean I like Blanc and all, but I don't know her as well as Nep.

"Still, I mean, you would feel the same as me if you were in the situation I was in." I said, Kibo muttered something under his breath and turned back to me,

"Don't worry, I promise you that Blanc has taken an interest to you, she just won't show it, but it won't be as bad as Noire, the queen of tsundere's." Kibo said with a smile, I don't even like Noire that way, Noxious can have her.

"How can you tell?" I said and Kibo turned away from me,

"You're not the only mind I can read you know." he stated as he walked back inside, "Just make sure to get that blessing from her, alright?" he said as he walked back into the living room, I turned back and looked at the direction where Lastation is, maybe I'll visit or something, I don't got anything better to do.

"Man, I never expected my life to turn into this." I said outloud, but I can't say it's not fun…

* * *

 **Noxious's POV**

Me, Noire, and Uni were back at the tower it was early in the morning I woke up on my bed Noire was lying on me. I really need to get up but for some reason Noires body felt weird like warm. I looked under all the covers to see that Noire was only wearing bra and panties.

"W-W-W-WHAT!" I yelled, Noire got up and was rubbing her eyes.

"What's the matter?" Noire asked in a quiet voice.

"What's the matter?! Well you're mostly naked!" I replied she looked down at what she was wearing.

"What about it? Do you like it?" she asked, then my face turned completely red.

"Well I would be lying if I said I didn't." I replied, Noire got up and walked over to the table to pick up a piece of paper but got a paper cut.

"Ow…" she said quietly, my right eye turned red and chains started to appear in it spinning.

"BLOOD!" a voice yelled my eyes widened, what the I thought I got rid of that bastard how is he still alive? I've even cut the glove off. I couldn't control my body I got up and stood behind Noire she turned around.

"Don't worry it's only a cut and why is your right eye red." she said putting her finger to my face with the blood.

"Noire i'm sorry about this…" I said then licked the blood off her finger.

"What the?!" she yelled.

"FINALLY SOME BLOOD!" the voice said. "Now that i've got blood you won't go out of control, for now…" the voice said as it disappeared. My eye stayed red and what did he mean by I won't go out of control?

"Why did you lick the blood?!" she said in a shocked tone.

"I'm sorry but I couldn't control the diablo's lust for your blood any longer." I replied.

"I thought you killed it though." she said putting her finger on her chin, I nodded. "Well then it looks like I have no choice but to give you some blood so you can keep your promise." she said, my eyes widened.

"No I don't want to drink anymore of your blood." I replied.

"Oh shut up and drink her damn blood!" a familiar voice said behind me I turned around to be grabbed by the face and slammed to the ground, I looked up to see Noroi and Kusari.

"NOROI AND KUSARI! Why are you two here?" I asked.

"Well you see me and sis got sucked up into a void transporting here." Kusari replied, I got up standing beside Noire.

"More importantly why are you two in me and Noxious's room!" Noire yelled pointing at Noroi and Kusari.

"Your room then that means you two are really lovebirds after all you did say this is both your room and there's only one bed." Noroi replied, Noire's face got red quick.

"By the way, Noxious why is your right eye red and your arm missing where the cursed glove was?" Noroi asked.

"Well you see I turned into a diablo and cut my arm off and the diablo is still inside me somehow." I explained scratching the back of my head.

"Sis he even lost his sword." Kusari said pointing at where my sword used to be. Noroi looked more than pissed.

"You know that since you got rid of that glove and sword you lost your powers right." Noroi said. I nodded.

"What do you mean he lost his powers?" Noire asked.

"It means that he can't protect you." Noroi replied then the door to the bedroom opened.

"He can with this!" Uni said then walked into the room, "I'm not even going to ask why my sis and two other girls are in here but with this Noxious can protect sis." Uni said holding out a black box with the Lastation logo on it. Uni opened it up to reveal a black hand cannon with dark blue highlights, "This hand cannon was created with the metal of Noxious's sword." Uni explained as I picked it up from the box.

"Wait how did the metal turn red to blue?" I asked.

"I don't know the sword piece was red when you gave it to me though." Uni replied, I hope I can protect Noire with this, I don't even know how to use a gun.

"Wait a minute Noxious." Noroi said then went out into the hall. "THERE YOU ARE!" Noroi yelled all we heard was a loud bang sound from the hallway. Noroi came back dragging Assassin on the floor.

"Noxious… help… me…" Assassin said before getting stomped on by Noroi.

"ENOUGH OF YOUR BITCHING!" Noroi yelled.

"Wait Noroi let him speak." I said too quickly stop her from killing him.

"Alright, but he's on brothers side." Noroi said crossing her arms.

"Well there is no side now." a familiar voice said Noroi looked behind her in shock, it was Kibo.

"Kibo! what are you doing here?!" Assassin said confused

"Well, I came with an important message and I thought you were going to Lowee-"

"Shut up!" Assassin yelled, what? why did he need to go to Lowee?

"Anyway, The diablo's and archangels need to stop fighting." Zetsubo said on Kibo's shoulder.

"Huh, did this squirrel say that?" Noroi said picking Zetsubo up.

"Yes i'm your father." Zetsubo replied, Kusari's face lit up with excitement.

"FATHER!" Kusari said in excitement as she ran over and grabbed Zetsubo from Noroi. Zetsubo looked like he was dying being squished by Kusari.

"THIS HURT'S YOU KNOW!" Zetsubo yelled, Kusari stopped and put him down. "I'll say this again I really hate this form." Zetsubo said. I looked over at Noire, I forgot she was still in her bra and panties her face was red as well, I grabbed onto one of her arms I knew she couldn't handle anymore by the look on her face. We ran out to the hall.

"Hey where are you going?" Assassin said following us out in the hallway.

"Well you see, Noire is halfway naked." I replied his face went into shock.

"I told you not to do anything weird..." Assassin said.

"Hey it wasn't me who undressed her!" I replied with a red face.

"*Sigh* well I guess it can't be helped, anyway why do you have a hand cannon?" Assassin asked.

"You see I lost my powers and can't use my sword so I need this to protect Noire." I explained. "But I don't know if I can protect her using this." I said.

"Then how about I teach you how to use that?" Assassin asked I looked at the hand cannon.

"Alright then I guess if i'm going to use this I need to at least know how to kill some monsters." I replied, Noire came in between us.

"Okay if you're going to do that, let me show you two to a training room." Noire said walking down the hall as we followed I hurried up and went to Noires side.

"Um do you know you're still in your bra and panties?" I whispered to Noire.

"That's why I have a plan." she said transforming into her CPU form. "Now that's more like it." Noire said as we walked into an elevator, we went down below the tower in the elevator.

"Where does this even go?" Assassin asked.

"This goes down in the training room I used to use during the console war." Noire explained. The elevator stopped and the doors opened revealing a black room with dark blue highlights that kept the place lit. "alright Assassin i'm going to leave Noxious with you for a bit and Noxious train hard also don't worry about getting hurt because this room recovers any wounds you get so go all out." Noire said before going up the elevator. Me and Assassin stood there.

"So how has it been a Planeptune?" I asked as soon as he heard that his face went red,

"Yeah it's been fine! Uh, how is it here?" he replied, what's with that reaction?

"Not bad, I mean you've already seen what I have to put up with." I said.

"Yeah I did notice a change of Noire's mood when she met you." Assassin replied.

"I guess you're right, anyway we should get to training." I said lifting up my hand cannon, Assassin looked at me and smirked,

"Well, she did say go all out, so who am I to refuse?" he said and a flash of light enveloped his body,

*Ching!*

"There we go, Noxious I won't go easy on you, so prepare yourself!" he said as he materialized his swords,

"LET'S DO THIS!" I yelled...

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Noxious: it's time to settle down but what will happen next? Will I ever get my powers back and who could be the voice in my head? Who knows but anyway it's nice to see some more Ecchi convenience scenes and like every chapter up to this point we'll see you in the next!**

 **Assassin: We know that we said that we'll cut back on the fighting, but this will be the last one, then we'll have more Ecchi scenes and some romance scenes! Anyway you all know the drill, thanks for reading and we hope to see you all later!**


	16. Chapter 16

**(Updated 10-1-2016)**

 **A/N:**

 **Assassin: Well everyone, _The Journey_ is now done and over with, so be expecting more chapters for this story in the future! Of course Nox and I have been playing Destiny, but Nox says that he WILL be working on the chapter and we WILL have them published on the 6th! And if you want to try and find us, I will be on Xbox and Nox will be on PlayStation, come and find us and thank you all for your patience!**

 **Anyway on with the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

 **Noxious's POV**

Assassin started to charge at me, I couldn't see him because of how fast he was.

"Gotta be quicker than that Noxious." Assassin said then I turned around to see Assassin preparing to attack with both swords. I used my gun to block the swords, the swords collided with the barrel of my gun. I tried to make it to where I can shoot his arm while blocking both of his swords but he dashed back preparing to charge. I aimed my gun at him as he charged, I shot a bullet, but he took both of his swords to cut the bullet. "Looks like I win." Assassin said as he was about to pull off the final attack.

"Not yet." I said then I took my gun raised it at the ceiling and shot, the bullet ricocheted off the ceiling and bounced all over. Both of us took evasive action and dodged while the bullet flew everywhere. After the bullet stopped Assassin started to charge a bolt of lightning in his hands.

"Since Noire told me to train you I might as well see if you can shoot this." Assassin said throwing the bolt of lightning, everything started to slow time was running short though I need to think of something quick.

 _"Really? First you were powerful, but now you can't shoot a bolt of lightning, you really are the weakest knight i've seen."_ the voice said, my eyes widened.

"Shut up and how do you know about me being a knight?" I asked.

" _Well that blessing is the reason why i'm here."_ the voice replied. _"Anyway I don't think you can protect Noire anymore so why don't you let me CONSUME YOU."_ the voice said before going corrupt and disappearing.

"There's no way i'm letting you take over!" I yelled then everything started to speed up again, my right eye start to glow red it also felt like I had more power than before. I aimed my hand cannon at the bolt of lightning, I shot the remaining bullets in my hand cannon at a fast speed, my grip on the hand cannon was so strong that the hand cannon had no recoil. Assassin's eyes widened as two of the bullets hit the bolt head on making a explosion and the remaining two hit Assassins hands making him drop his swords, I walked up to him.

"Nice shots." Assassin said holding his hands together. "Also what's with your eye?" Assassin asked, my right eye was still glowing red.

"I want Noires blood." I said then both of our eyes widened I put my hands over my mouth, why did I just say that?

"Huh? Why?!" Assassin tried to say in a calm tone, I calmed down a bit.

"Well you see ever since I got Noires blessing everything I drink taste like blood and Noires blood keeps me human." I explained, Assassin calmed down.

"Alright I guess I can see what you mean." Assassin replied. "Anyway since you need some of her blood then let's go." Assassin said as he reverted back into his regular form and started walking to the elevator as I followed. We went into the elevator and started to go up the tower. "hey Noxious can I ask you two questions?" Assassin asked.

"Sure." I replied.

"Would you like to go back to our world?" Assassin asked. "I mean if we were to go back to our world then the goddesses have no one to protect them." Assassin also said.

"Well i'm not sure if I can answer that since I can't control myself without Noire." I said.

"Oh well just wanted to know. The next one is something that I thought of..." Assassin said, I tilted my head and looked at him,

"What is it?" I asked and he averted his gaze,

"What do you think of… Blanc…" he muttered quietly, why did he want to know that?

"But don't you like Neptune?" I asked.

"I do… it's just… wait! I asked you what YOU think of her!" he yelled all of a sudden, man I really don't know what with him all the sudden.

The elevator stopped and opened we walked into the hall.

"GET BACK HERE YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!" Noire yelled while in her CPU form Zetsubo ran down the hall while Noire was chasing after him with her greatsword.

"NOXIOUS HELP ME!" Zetsubo yelled as he ran to me and I picked him up, then Noire stopped in front of us.

"Um Noire I need some blood…" I said while my eye was still glowing red, Noire looked at me.

"Oh then I guess I can give you some if I had a knife of some sort." she said.

"Here." Kusari said pulling out her dagger and handing it to Noire. Noire took the knife and poked her finger with it drawing blood.

"Here you go Noxious, but under one condition." Noire said holding her finger back.

"What's the condition?" I asked.

"If I give you this blood, you give me that damn squirrel." she said, Zetsubo looked up at me in shock.

"Don't do it Noxious. that woman will kill me!" Zetsubo said.

"Why?" I asked then Zetsubo turned around putting his paws together.

"Well you see I kinda looked up her skirt." Zetsubo replied.

"And this is the diablo king..." I said handing him over to Noire. "He deserves it." I said.

"Thank you Noxious, now here." Noire said holding up her finger with blood dripping off it, I licked the blood off then my right eye stopped glowing red.

"Ahh, much better." the voice said then disappeared again.

"You calmed him down finally." Noroi said walking up to us.

"Wait you know about the voice in my head?" I asked, Noroi nodded.

"Yes every half diablo has a voice in their head including me and Kusari." Noroi explained. "Also I think I need to beat this into your damn skull, DRINK HER BLOOD!" Noroi yelled.

"Is there any other way I can control this without drinking her blood?" I asked.

"That voice wants only Noire's blood so no one can give you blood except her." Kibo said coming from behind.

"How did you get behind us!" I said in shock as I turned around.

"I just went out to get food." Kibo replied holding up a brown bag.

"Well sorry to break up the conversation but I sense someone on the balcony." Zetsubo said then looked up at Noire. "Also could you let me go." he said, Noire looked at him with a pissed face.

"Like hell I would." she replied then started to walk to the balcony me, Assassin, Noroi, Kusari, and Kibo followed. "Why would anyone show up today?" Noire asked. We got to the glass door leading to the balcony Uni was outside. We opened the door to see her talking to Neptune and Nepgear.

"Nep why are you here?!" Assassin said in shock, Neptune looked over and squinted her eyes.

"So this is where you've been..." Neptune said to him, Assassin gasped and started scratching his cheek.

"I just came over here to see if Noxious was okay." Assassin said, Nepgear looked at me and hurried in front of me.

"I've been working on this all night I hope you can use it." Nepgear said pulling out a cylinder container it was silver with the Planeptune logo on the top. "Behold your new arm!" Nepgear said in excitement pushing a button, the container opened up to reveal a black metal robotic arm with a blue highlights the same as my hand cannon.

"You took all night making this?!" I said in shock, Nepgear nodded. "Thank you so much I don't know how I could repay both you and Uni." I said bowing down to both Uni and Nepgear.

"Well you can repay us by using them to protect the goddesses." Uni replied.

"Yeah that'll do just fine." Nepgear said. "Now try this before I lose my mind." she said handing me the arm. I took the arm and placed it where my old one was but it would stay on.

"Um Nepgear there's no strap to keep it on…" I said.

"Oh this part may hurt a bit, while it's on press the button in the compartment." she said pointing to where the compartment was. I pushed the button while it was on then I felt a severe pain go in my arm.

"Gh! what's happening?!" I said in shock kneeling down, a little bit of blood was coming out where the arm was placed.

"That was the arm attaching to you." Nepgear replied. "The arm uses rods to pierce through the arm making it stay on and connects to your mind making it move." she explained. The pain went away enough for me to stand. "Now try to move your arm." she said. I looked at the arm and moved it.

"It works!" I said in excitement.

"That's good to hear now I have more data for my robot." Nepgear said, I kept moving the arm it felt as if it was my old one, despite it being metal.

"Even though you got a new arm you can't beat me." Kibo said walking up with a little yellow container eating out of it with a spoon.

"*sniff* *sniff* I KNOW THAT SMELL!" Neptune yelled jumping up at Kibo.

"What the hell?!" Kibo said before being struck down by Neptune.

"Give me the pudding!" Neptune yelled while on top of Kibo.

"What's pudding?" Kibo asked then Neptune pointed at the yellow container. "What? No you ain't getting my food. Now get off!" Kibo said holding it away.

"Calm down Nep, I'll will buy you some pudding later." Assassin said pulling Nep off Kibo.

"Aww, fine." Neptune replied letting go of Kibo, man I kinda feel bad for Kibo if he's living in the Basilicom.

"Neptune you're so childish." Noire said.

"Hey at least i'm not a tsundere!" Neptune yelled.

"At least I have the most shares out of us." Noire replied.

"Alright, stop the fighting you two." I said then glared at both Noire and Neptune.

"Oh my, it seems I missed both of your bickering." Vert said while landing on the balcony.

"Oh what brings you here Vert?" I asked, then Vert frowned at me.

"Well you see there's quite a commotion at Leanbox." Vert replied.

"What's the commotion about?" I asked.

"Well you won't believe it until you saw it." Vert explained.

"Alright then I guess I'll have to head to Leanbox now I guess." I said, but i don't know how i'm going to get there without wings.

"Oh Noxious there's another thing i'd like to give you it's something I use to use before I could fly but now I have no use for it." Nepgear said materializing a skateboard without wheels.

"Um how is this supposed to help me fly?" I asked.

"Really your world doesn't have hoverboards?" Nepgear replied, wait did she say hoverboard?!

"I'll use it!" I said in excitement taking the hoverboard, it was pink but I guess I don't mind.

"Alright now that you all are set let's go." Vert said flying off, Noire, Neptune, Uni, and Nepgear transformed into their CPU forms, I saw a light coming from Assassin.

*Ching*

"Wait what about me and Kusari?" Noroi asked Noire and Neptune looked at both of them.

"We'll carry you two." Neptune said picking up Kusari, then Noire picked up Noroi, then everyone started to fly off, I put my hand cannon in a holster I got while coming to the balcony, I hope Uni won't mind. got on the hoverboard and it started to fly up, everyone was far I need to catch up to them all. I put my foot on the front and back of the board preparing to go fast then I pushed a button by accident making the board burst through the sky.

I was catching up to everyone but I need to keep control before I fall off, I grabbed on the side of board with my robotic arm making the board swirling in the air, I passed everyone.

"WELL I LEARNED HOW TO USE THIS NOW!" I yelled, everyone was in shock. After I got the hang of the speed I stood up while swirling in the air and if I was about to lose control I put my foot on the back making the board slow down.

I saw Leanbox, it was still daylight so the city couldn't shine but it still looked amazing, I slowed down waiting for everybody else.

"Don't scare me like that again!" Noire said in a pissed tone.

"Sorry about that but now I got it under control." I replied, we all landed in the center of the city, I dematerialized the board.

"Now what did you want us to see?" Noire said, then Vert pointed at a huge screen showing a video of me in diablo form.

*ROAR*

My eyes widened as I watched myself nearly kill Kibo and Assassin, the video even showed me cutting my arm off.

"Who posted this?!" I said looking at Vert.

"Someone must have hacked the system and posted this all throughout Leanbox." Vert replied then I heard the sound of police sirens surrounding us, the police got out and surrounded me.

"We are to arrest you to keep peace to Gamindustri." a officer said.

"Wait a minute he isn't guilty!" Noire yelled trying to get through the police, I can't have Noire get involved in this after all she's a goddess and if she were to protect me she'd just get hate.

"Don't worry i'll be fine." I said then the police handcuffed me from behind, put a eye patch on my right eye and took my hand cannon. "Why the eye patch?" I said as I got in the back of the car.

"It's to make sure you don't kill us all." the officer said, I looked out the window, Assassin was holding Noire back…

* * *

 **Assassin's POV**

We all sat and watched as the police car took Noxious away, "Let go of me!" Noire shouted and punched me in the face, I immediately let go and held my cheek,

"Ow! Geez, calm down, there's nothing we can do now." I said and Noire got in my face,

"He's innocent! We all know it wasn't him!" she yelled at me, I sat there staring at her for a second,

"Calm down Noire, we'll think of something." Vert said and I spoke up,

"It'll be fine Noire, we need to remain calm about this." I tried to persuade Noire, I don't know if it got through to her, but she turned around and watched where the police car was heading.

I looked back up at the huge screen, someone had to have been there to get this footage, the only one I saw was Arfoire, but she was taken care of when I arrived, who could it have been?

"Wow, he did more damage than I thought." Noroi said and I heard Kibo sigh,

"Why do I have to see this again?" he said with a hand on his head, I guess he's still angry about losing to Noxious, even though he says he didn't.

"I say we head over to the Basilicom and try and find out who uploaded this, whoever did it clearly has a grudge on Noxious." I explained and everyone nodded, Noire was still staring into the distance,

"C'mon Nowa! We'll think of something. Don't be sad that your boyfriend is gone." Neptune said breaking Noire out of her trance, she looked over with a blushed face.

"It's not like that!" she yelled and I let out a chuckle, again with the Tsundere huh? I think I know why Noxious went for her in the first place.

* * *

Once we reached the Leanbox Basilicom, I sat down on the couch and put my hands on my head, how do we get Noxious out of jail?

"Vert, can't you just make them release Noxious? I mean you are their goddess." I stated and Vert shook her head,

"I can't, everyone in Leanbox seen that video, there are too many witnesses for even I to do something about it." she replied, I leaned back and sighed, there goes that idea…

"Anyone else got an idea?" I asked and Neptune raised her hand.

"Oh! Me me! Pick me!" she replied and I glanced at her,

"Well? Go ahead." I said and she put her finger up,

"Why don't we just bail him out?" Neptune proposed, I put my hand on my chin, that's not such a bad idea, but what's the charges on him?

"That's not gonna happen, he almost killed two people and he caused so much damage to the area." Kibo said, again I sighed, this is just getting worse and worse…

"Well, anything else? I got nothing now…" I muttered, I am running out of ideas!

"Noire, you've been quiet for a while, have you thought of anything?" Vert asked Noire, she looked up before standing from her chair,

"I can't just sit here and wait!" she shouted, then stormed out of the room,

"Wait! Noire!" Uni said as she followed after Noire.

"Well… alright then." Noroi commented as I stared at where Noire went. She's going to the prison, I know it.

"I don't know about you girls, but i'm going to find out who got that footage." I stated as I got off the couch, it has to be someone who's working with Arfoire.

"How are you going to find them? You don't even know who they look like." Kibo asked me, I smiled at him.

"Simple. They're going to find me first." I said as I was about to walk out of the room, but I got stopped,

"Hold it right there! I'm not letting you go alone this time!" Neptune said and I looked back at her,

"Alright, anyone else going?" I asked and everyone stood up,

"Might as well, I get bored easily." Kibo commented as he stood up, looks like everyone's going,

"Alright, this is perfect then, Nep and Gear. you two come with me. Vert, you can go with Kibo and his sisters." I said and Kibo and Noroi glared at me,

"You're kidding right." they said in unision, Kusari didn't seem to mind though,

"Hey, i'd rather have Vert go with you guys." I said and they averted their gazes from each other,

"I'm fine with going with Vert, but do I have to go with HER." Kibo stated and Noroi gritted her teeth,

"I'd rather stay with just Kusari thank you." she replied and I facepalmed,

"Vert, do you see why I want you to go with them?" I asked Vert and she nodded,

"I'm fine with it, but why can't I go with just Nepgear?" she asked me, Nep told me a little why it's dangerous to leave those two alone…

"Nope! Not gonna happen!" Nep interrupted and I shrugged,

"I'm sorry Vert, but I would rather spend time with Neptune and Assassin." Gear stated, Vert's eyes widened,

"Now then, before anything else comes up! We got to go now!" I said as I walked out the door, if I let Vert and Nep argue, this chapter will never end!

* * *

We all stayed together till we got to the guild, then we parted ways. Vert, Kibo, Noroi, and Kusari are going to check the north and east side of Leanbox, while Nep, Gear, and I check the south and west side of Leanbox, we're going to meet up back here at the guild when we find the culprit or culprits.

"Where do we check first?" Gear asked me and I put my hands behind my head,

"Well, we can't transform and fly around, that would use too much energy, so we'll have to walk around this entire nation until we find something…" I said with a sigh, this is gonna take forever!

"Well, might as well get started right?" Nep proposed and Gear and I nodded, might as well check the guild to see if there are any quests available, maybe we'll find something?

* * *

"Look at this one." Gear told me and I looked at the console, what it read was: **Need help recovering my item! Please help!**

"Maybe this will work, might as well check." I said and pressed the accept button, the small tablet appeared in my hand and had the information we needed. "Alright let's go." I said and we walked out of the guild and towards the area where we were told to go…

* * *

"So this is it?" I stated and looked down at the console, sure enough this was the last known location of the culprit. After a bit of fighting and walking, we finally arrived in a clearing in a forest.

"Classic forest areas! It never changes!" Nep said as she walked in front of me, I checked around the area and saw rusling in the bushes, I quickly materialized my sniper and shot a net out of it and it caught something.

"Hey! What's the big idea!" A high pitched voice said, this voice was one I kinda recognized,

"I think we caught our culprit." I stated as I walked over to the bush and grabbed the net, I lifted up that rat I saw in Planeptune when I was still dead.

"Let me out of here chu!" he said and I carried him over to the others.

"Were you the one that stole a certain item from someone?" I questioned and the rat looked at me,

"What's it to you, chu? I don't have to answer you." he responded, I smirked and shook him around a bit.

"C'mon, just tell us the truth and we'll release you from your netty prison." Nep said and the rat held his head.

"I'm going to be sick…" he muttered,

"Also, were you the one that put that video all over Leanbox? The one with the monster?" I also asked,

"Yeah, that's right." he replied and I smiled,

"That's all I needed to know, now then I wonder what Noire will do with him?" I asked and Nep shrugged,

"Dunno, maybe she'll decapitate him like she almost did with that squirrel." she replied and the rat started to shake.

"D-Decapitate?!" he repeated and I chuckled a bit,

"C'mon, let's go back to Leanbox, I'm tired of this already." I said and Nep and Gear nodded,

"Another job done!" Nep said as she jumped up and down, I think she's still excited about the pudding I promised her.

* * *

 **Noxious's POV**

When we got to a prison, I was expecting to see tons of inmates but instead I was the only one there. They threw me in a cell.

"It's too dangerous to let you roam even in a cell." a guard said, I sat up there's nothing I can do right now, all I can do is wait until the others get evidence of my innocence.

"*psst* Noxious." someone said, I turned around to see Zetsubo in between the grates of the window.

"How did you get here?" I asked, Zetsubo came into the cell.

"I jumped into a car before they started to take you here." he replied. "Anyway i'm here to get you out." he said, my eyes widened.

"You can get me out." I replied, Zetsubo nodded.

"Just watch and learn." he said then tried to open a void and failed.

"...um did you remember that you can't open voids?" I asked him, he turned a little bit and proceeded to a rock and started to draw a talley.

"Well it looks like we're screwed..." Zetsubo said, I turned over to Zetsubo.

"Hey Zetsubo, can I ask you a question?" I asked, Zetsubo turned to me.

"What's the question?" he asked.

"Who is the current diablo king?" I asked, he looked up at me.

"This may be shocking so are you ready for this?" he replied, I nodded. "Well how do I put this, the current diablo king, well queen is... your big sister." he said, my eyes widened.

"That can't be, I don't have a sister!" I said in a shocked tone.

"Hey be quiet in there!" the guard yelled banging on the door.

"I know it's crazy but you do, you just don't remember." Zetsubo explained, then my head started to hurt.

 _"YES, YES REMEMBER THAT DAY, THE DAY OF YOUR TRUE HATRED!"_ the voice yelled.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, I saw a vision of the younger me standing in front of a woman and man on the ground in blood piles, behind them was a girl with dark blue hair in twintails and she looked older than I was and she was smiling.

"Don't worry little brother, I won't kill you, yet..." she said before the vision disappeared. I was breathing intensely.

"Shut up… shut up… SHUT UP!" I yelled breaking the restraints and punching the floor making craters. My eye started to glow red and Zetsubo ran out the window.

"We need to restrain him NOW!" the guard said bursting the door open, guards came through the door, I got up the eye was glowing so bright that it shown through the edges of the eye patch.

"Die…" I said seeing an image of her. My robotic arms highlights started glowing red and irradiated with black aurora making a huge shadow claw. "ABYSSAL GRIP!" I yelled and slashed with my arm.

"Stop this now, NOXIOUS!" Noire said in CPU form blocking my attack with her sword, my eyes widened as I saw Noire but it kept switching to her. I put my hand on my head and started to shake my head.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it, stop i-" I said as I cowered to the ground, I felt someone's arms around my back.

"I'm sorry… that I didn't come sooner…" Noire said with tears in her eyes, then pulled out a vial of blood and gave it to me, I opened it up and drank it making my eye and arm go back to normal.

 _"NO, NO, NO! YOU BITCH HE WAS ABOUT TO LET LOOSE!"_ the voice yelled before disappearing. I hate to admit it but he was close, anymore time and he would've taken over.

"Thanks Noire." I said, then I heard the guard walking behind us.

"Lady Black Heart get away from that person he's very dangerous." a guard said, Noire got up and turned around to the guards.

"He has a name, his name is Noxious, m-m-my boyfriend and my protector." Noire said, my eyes widened and so did the guards.

"Lady Black Heart are you serious about him being your boyfriend?" one of the guards said, Noire nodded.

"Now let him go under Lastation orders." Noire said.

"Yes Lady Black Heart." the guards said moving away from the entrance of the cell, Noire reverted back to her regular form and started to walk out as I followed her.

"Noxious are you going to take that eye patch off?" Noire asked, I shook my head.

"I think it's better this way." I replied.

"I see." Noire said.

"Did you come here alone?" I asked.

"Yes and to bail you out I had to tell the public we were dating so they wouldn't think of you as a demon." she explained.

"I thought you only told the guards that." I said in shock, i'm just afraid that she'll get hate because she's dating a demon.

"Don't worry about me if I didn't do that you would've killed everyone." she replied, the guards gave me my hand cannon. Soon as we got my gun back our stomachs started to growl, it was about to be night. "I think restaurants are about to close so I'll just make us something at the tower." Noire said with a smile.

"Okay thanks, wait a minute where's Zetsubo?" I asked.

"Wait Zetsubo was with you? I completely forgot about him." Noire replied.

"I'm right here…" a voice said below us, we looked down to see Zetsubo with a nut in his paws. I picked him up.

"Well now that you're here mind telling me how my sister became the diablo queen?" I said.

"How should I put this, she killed me." Zetsubo replied.

"Killed you and Noxious has a sister?!" Noire said in a shocked tone, I looked at Noire.

"Yes, I have a big sister and remembering her made me go out of control." I replied.

"Then where's your sister now?" Noire asked, then I looked down at Zetsubo.

"Tell me where she is." I said.

"She's in your world." Zetsubo replied. "But don't even think about fighting her, she's beyond a diablo queen." Zetsubo said, I saw a image of her face smiling and shook my head.

"I'm not going to let her kill anyone else." I said then Noires eyes widened.

"Did you even hear what he said? she's beyond a diablo queen!" Noire said.

"Then I'll just have to go beyond a diablo king." I replied looking at my robotic arm, I will stop her!

* * *

 **Assassin's POV**

"Ah! Finally some pudding!" Neptune said as she stuck a spoonful of pudding in her mouth. After getting back to Leanbox, she was basically begging for some, so I offered to buy Gear and her some.

"I'm sorry that you had to do this Assassin." Gear apologized and I shrugged,

"Nah, it's alright, i'm kinda used to this from back in my own world." I replied,

"Hey! Can't you let me have some chu." the rat said behind me, I didn't let him out of the net, I didn't want to risk him running away.

"Weeell, I could? But you're just going to run again." I replied and I heard his stomach rumble. I know he's a criminal, but I can't let him starve… "Fine, wait here, Gear watch him for me." I said and I got up and went to buy another pudding pack.

"Thanks for your purchase!" the cashier said and I waved him off. I'm going to need to do some quests later, i'm almost out of money…

"Assassin! We've got good news!" Neptune said as I returned from my trip to the cashier stand, I tilted my head and looked at her.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" I asked, any type of good news would be great.

"We just got a call from Uni, Noxious has been released from jail." Gear said and my eyes widened,

"Really?! You're serious?!" I replied and they both nodded,

"They're at the Leanbox prison, they asked us to meet them there." Gear said and I grabbed the net that the rat was in, I'm sure he has a name, but I'd rather call him rat.

"Well let's go!" I yelled as I ran full sprint towards the prison, i'm on my way Noxious!

* * *

"Geez Assassin, you're way too fast!" Neptune complained as she finally caught up, she was breathing hard and was about to pass out.

"I'm about to barf, chu…" the rat said, I was pretty much swinging the net as I ran. Gear was able to follow me pretty easily, even though she was tired as well, we saw Uni sitting outside and she waved at us when we spotted her,

"Over here!" Uni yelled and we walked up to her.

"Is Noire in here?" I asked and Uni nodded,

"She went in to get Noxious out, they're still in there." she replied and I looked over towards the doors.

"Alright, wait here." I stated as I walked through the doors, I was already greeted by Noxious and Noire, they were sitting on a bench and Noxious was holding his head. "Noxious!" I called out to him as I ran up to his side, he looked up at me and smiled,

"Hey Assassin, I told you it would be fine." he said and I smirked,

"So this is why you left so suddenly." I told Noire and her face reddened,

"W-Well, I wanted to get Noxious out of jail." she replied and I chuckled a bit,

"Oh yeah, Noxious look who I found." I said as I held up the rat in the net, Noxious's eyes widened as he saw who it was.

"You're acquainted with Arfoire!" he yelled and the rat tensed up a little.

"Oh crap! Not you!" he said while cowering, I looked over at the rat with tense eyes,

"Well, go ahead and admit what you did and I might let you go freely." I said and the rat basically got into a begging position in the net.

"I'm sorry chu! I didn't mean to upload that video!" he begged and I smirked,

"Well, there you have it." I stated and Noire was glaring at the rat.

"So it was you that did that…" she muttered, I swear I saw a spark of fire in her eyes, I saw it once when I walked in on her when I first woke up in Planeptune.

She transformed into her CPU form and held her sword up to the rat, "Chuuuuuu!" he yelled and I held him behind me,

"Whoa! Calm down Noire! We don't need another death on our hands." I said and Noire changed her gaze over towards me.

"You expect this rat to get away freely?! Even after what he did to Noxious!" she yelled and I held my hand up.

"Noxious, tell her that it's fine." I told him, but he didn't say anything. "Noxious!" I called out to him once more.

"Here let me have him." Noxious replied, I handed him the rat, "Let me make this clear. I'd better not see you EVER again. Got it?" he snarled and the rat nodded as fast as I ever seen anyone nod, then Noxious threw him out the window.

"You didn't have to do that you know." I stated and Noxious glared at me,

"I think that was needed." he replied and I sighed,

"Fine. Well let's go. The others are waiting." I said as I turned around and motioned for Noxious and Noire to follow.

When we walked outside, there was a sight I was kinda expecting, "oh you gotta be kidding me…" I muttered as I facepalmed. What I saw was Nep asleep on a chair outside and Gear was waving at me with an awkward smirk. Like I said, kinda expected it.

"Were you all looking for a way to get me out?" Noxious asked and I nodded,

"Yeah, we better get back soon, i'm sure that Kibo and Noroi aren't liking their time together." I said as I walked over to where Nep, Gear and Uni were, "Alright, c'mon." I said as I picked Nep up and tossed her on my back, I do this way to often, but i'm not exactly complaining.

While we were walking back to the guild, I got a good look of what Leanbox had to offer. Some of the trees here were pretty tall and were bright green, it kinda reminds me of when I was a kid and I used to climb the trees back in my world.

"Assassin?" Gear called out to me and snapped me out of my trance.

"Hm? What is it?" I said and Gear gave me a warm smile,

"You had a smile when you were staring into space, what were you thinking about if you don't mind me asking." she said and I looked up at the sky.

"Well. I was sorta thinking about how Leanbox kinda reminds me of my world, the trees remind me of when I was a kid really. Only my town wasn't really this big." I explained and Gear looked ahead,

"It must have been nice." she replied and I looked ahead as well, but someone's grip tightened around me,

"I know you're awake. No need to keep up the charade." I told Nep and I heard her giggle.

"That's my Assassin for you. He knows me so well." she said and I let a laugh escape.

"Don't say it like that, now c'mon you can walk can't you?" I asked and she tightened her grip again,

"Aww. But having you carry me is so much better!" she said and I sighed,

"You're spoiled you know that?" I said, even though I didn't mind carrying her, she was so light that it didn't matter. "You know what, we should all go have a picnic or something in Planeptune, today seems like a great day." I also said and Gear looked over at me,

"We could invite everyone too!" she said excited, Nep pumped her fist in the air.

"Yeah! Great idea Assassin!" she agreed, I looked back at Noxious and Noire and Uni, they were all having a deep conversation about something.

"Hey! You guys up for a picnic in Planeptune!" I said and they all turned to me.

"I'm fine with it."

"Sure."

"Whatever."

The rest of the walk was just us talking, joking, and occasionally, all of us laughing and having fun, hopefully this peace decides to stick around a bit longer.

* * *

"There you are." Vert greeted us as we arrived back at the guild, "And I see that Noxious is with you." she also said, I looked behind her to see Kibo and Noroi arguing over something, I don't really want to get involved in it.

"Yeah, Noire got Noxious out, and we found Uni along the way." I replied,

"At least we got all of the troubles out of the way." Vert said with a smile,

"Now what?" Noxious asked us and Vert and I smirked,

"Game night?" we both said in unison. Neptune immediately piped up at the sound of it.

"You're on!" she yelled and I dropped her, she landed on her feet and glanced at me, "Hey! Why'd ya do that?" she asked and I smirked again,

"Cause you can walk on your own." I said and I turned over at Noxious, "Well, you in?" I said and Noxious grew a grin,

"Of course I am." he replied and I looked over at Kibo and Noroi, still arguing…

"Give me a minute…" I muttered as I walked over towards them, I grabbed Kibo's shoulder and he averted his gaze from Noroi.

"What?" he said in an annoyed tone and I backed up a bit,

"You going to join us?" I asked him and he shrugged,

"Game night? I'd rather not." he replied and Noroi smirked,

"What's wrong Kibo? You think that i'll beat you?" she said and Kibo flinched and looked over at her,

"You're really gonna say that? Don't you remember all those times I beat you when we were little?!" he snarled, I stepped back a bit to avoid getting caught in the sparks.

"What about you Kusari?" I asked and she nodded,

"I don't mind." she said quietly, well it looks like it's settled.

I walked back over to the others and gave them a thumbs up, "Yeah, they're in too." I said and I put my hands behind my head, this is gonna be one huge game night.

"Let's head back to Planeptune then." Noxious suggested and I shrugged,

"I'm fine with it, as long as everyone else is." I replied and everyone nodded, I looked back where Kibo and Noroi were and it looks like they finally stopped arguing, they started walking towards us along with Kusari. "We're gonna head back to Planeptune." I said and they nodded, but Kibo motioned me to "come here".

I walked over towards him and he whispered in my ear, "Go to Lowee and get Blanc to come over as well." he whispered and I stepped back,

"A-Alright." I said and walked back over to everyone else. "We ready?" I asked and everyone nodded again, "Alright, go ahead and go without me, I'll catch up in a bit." I said and Noxious squinted his eyes, but agreed anyway.

*Ching!*

The CPU's and Candidates transformed into their CPU forms and were going to carry Noroi and Kusari while Noxious materialized his hoverboard. Kibo shined the bluish glow and flew into the air and they all looked at me before flying towards Planeptune, after they left I let out a sigh.

"Well, let's get this over with…" I muttered as I transformed myself.

*Ching!*

I shined a purplish glow and flew into the sky and looked around.

"Now then, Lowee was towards the north right?" I asked myself, then flew towards the north, might as well check.

* * *

It didn't take long until I knew I was in Lowee, Kibo told me that it was like a snowy place, so as soon as I saw the snow I knew I was right.

I saw the city of Lowee and mostly saw snow, it reminded me of my childhood again and how I play in the snow back home. I flew towards the castle part of it, i'm guessing that was the Basilicom. I'd rather not just barge in so I think i'll use the front door.

I landed in front of the Basilicom and reverted back to my original before walking in, "Excuse me?" I called inside, but I didn't see anyone. Why was this place so empty?

I might as well invite myself in. I walked through the door and walked around for a bit, until I found another door, I think this is the right way.

As I opened the door, time seemed to slow down for a second as I looked up to see something falling, it seemed to be a dictionary from the looks of it. With my reactions, I quickly raised my hand and grabbed the dictionary from the air and looked around the area, why would someone put a dictionary on top of a door?

"Aw, you spoiled it!" A voice yelled and out behind a plant was Ram, I looked at her and tilted my head,

"What?" I asked confused, I don't know what she means.

"It took me a while to get that book up there. And here you come in and spoil it!" she yelled again and I looked at the book,

"Was it supposed to hit my head or something?" I asked and Ram puffed out her cheeks,

"Yeah and you stopped it you dummy!" she replied, she reminds me of someone back home too much…

"Well i'm sorry, but can you tell me where Blanc is? I need to ask her something." I said and Ram crossed her arms over her chest,

"She's reading Rom a book, I didn't want to do something boring again, so I put that book up there and waited for someone to walk through it." she replied and I sighed, she's a prankster huh?

"Well, I apologize again, but haven't you heard? I'm Assassin!" I said as I jabbed my thumb towards my chest with a smile on my face, I've wanted to say that line for a while!

"I know who you are obviously!" she replied and I walked up to her.

"Yeah I know, but can you show me where Blanc is, I need to ask her something." I stated and Ram looked up at me,

"I dunno, she did say not to disturb her, but whatever!" she replied as she grabbed my hand and drug me over to another door and opened it without a care in the world. "This is Blancs room!" she said.

Inside the room was Blanc and Rom sitting on a couch reading a picture book and Blanc looked up when the door opened,

"A-Assassin? Why are you here?" Blanc questioned and I waved at her,

"I came here to ask you if you wanted to join the rest of us for a game night." I said and she looked down for a second,

"I would like too, but I can't. I have something that I need to do." she replied and I raised a brow.

"C'mon Blanc! You've been working ever since you got back to Lowee! Stop being boring and play!" Ram protested and I looked down at her.

"Hey now, if Blanc doesn't want too, then it's fine." I told Ram, I looked over at Blanc and a shadow was casted over her vision, "If it's fine with you Blanc, I'll take Rom and Ram with me back to Planeptune if you want to stay here." I said and Rom and Ram perked up,

"Really?! Can we?!" they both said in unison, Blanc sighed and nodded,

"It's fine, just be sure to watch them." Blanc replied and Rom and Ram jumped with joy.

"Yay!" they said in unison again, we all walked out of Blanc's room and outside, I closed my eyes and transformed again.

*Ching!*

"Alright, let's go you two." I stated and Rom and Ram both transformed,

*Ching!*

"Ready!" they said in unison, yet again, they seem to do that alot.

Before we were about to head out, Blanc stopped us.

"Wait." she said and I looked back at her, did she want to come with us now?

"Hm? Yes Blanc?" I questioned and her face flushed a shade of pink,

"I-I'll go with you…" she muttered quietly and I smiled and landed on my feet.

"That's the spirit." I said and she transformed as well.

*Ching!*

"Now then, let's go you three." I stated and they all nodded, we took towards the sky again and flew towards Planeptune.

* * *

The flight was mostly silent, every now and then Rom or Ram would bring up a question about me and my world, but Blanc almost never said a thing, we were nearing the Planeptower, which also acts as the Basilicom of Planeptune.

"Blanc? Blanc!" I called out to her and she snapped out of her trance,

"What! Don't yell in my ear like that!" she snapped back and I looked over at her,

"Sorry, I know it's part of your character to be silent, but you've been quiet almost this whole trip, is something the matter?" I asked and she blushed a little,

"N-No, nothing's wrong, just thinking about something is all." she replied and I shrugged, I don't want her to feel uncomfortable.

"Alright." I stated as I looked ahead, but I felt a tug on my right hand,

"Mr. Assassin, how did you get these powers if you're not a CPU?" Rom asked me, I blushed at the thought,

"Uh, well… you're right that i'm not a CPU, but I did something to form a contract with Neptune and as a result, I got these powers." I explained, I don't know how old these two are, but there's no way i'm saying that I touched Nep's chest in front of them.

"You mean like a fairy tale?" Rom asked also and I nodded,

"Yeah, something like that." I replied, I looked over at Blanc and she was staring at me, but averted her gaze when I caught her, Kibo said that she had feelings for me, but I better not rush things, I'll admit she looks cute when she's like this.

It wasn't long until we were spotted when approaching Planeptower, we were about to land on the balcony and we saw a couple people run out, the ones that were on the balcony were: Gear, Uni, Nep, and Noxious. They were waving at us and we landed and reverted back to our regular forms,

"So you went and got Blanc as well?" Noxious asked me and I rubbed the back of my head,

"Yeah, I thought if we were going have a game night then might as well get them as well." I explained and Noxious smirked,

"Alright, well now that you're here, let's get this started!" he said and I smiled,

"Let the game night begin!" I said as I walked into the Basilicom with everyone else.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

 **Noxious's POV**

A month has past since the game night with everyone, everything was acting quite normal, nothing hasn't been happening since the time. Well I could say one thing has happened…

I'm at the Basilicom in Planeptune and I open the doors to find this.

"Hey get back here!" Neptune yelled, I started to hear running.

"HAHAHA you can never catch me Neptuna!" A very young girl yelled as both Neptune and the girl ran past me. The girl had short yellow hair bundled up in the top with two red beads and looked very child like.

*Thump*

I watched as the little girl knocked Neptune down, they both fell to the ground but Neptune broke the girls fall.

"Ouch that hurt P-ko." Neptune said, I stood there in confusion, Neptune looked over at me. "Oh hi Noxious long time no see, why are you here and not with Noire? she does get lonely easily." she stated as she got up off the floor.

"Hello Neptune, i'm here to see Assassin, do you know where he is by any chance?" I asked, she looked at me in confusion.

"He went to do work at the Lowee guild and left me here with P-ko." she replied.

"P-ko?" I said in confusion, then the little girl walked up to me and smirked.

"P-Punch!" the girl shouted as I fell, "I'm P-ko and you're no fun." the little girl said as I recovered from the punch.

"Hey what was that for?!" I said, "*Sigh* nevermind that I need to go and see Assassin to ask him about something." I stated then Neptune looked at me with a sad face.

"You're leaving already." Neptune grunted.

"Well you see it's something important." I replied, as I walked into to the elevator and turned to look at Neptune in tears.

"Nooooxious…" Neptune said as she got knocked over by P-ko again. Well that was unexpected, I walked out the Basilicom doors, I looked up at the sky, the Lowee guild eh.

I materialized the hoverboard which turned black and dark blue for some reason. I hopped onto the board and flew off at a fast speed, I was soaring through the sky looking in front of me thinking of what Noire said.

 _"Here take these to Assassin and ask him if he and the others want to go." Noire said handing me slips of paper._

 _"What are these for." I said while looking down at the slips of paper they said hot springs on them! "Are you serious about this?" I asked Noire looked at me._

 _"Vert got me these and I was wondering if you wanted to go…" she replied with her face red._

"I'm here." I said in relief as I flew over Lowee. "Wait what th-" I said before I flew into a cloud that was snowing and fell off my hoverboard, I quickly looked down at the ground getting closer every moment. "VOICE!" I yelled then my robotic arm started to radiate with black aurora and my arm became devoured by a shadow which then became a claw breaking my fall. "*sigh* thanks Voice." I said.

 _"You don't need to thank me every time you use my power because it's-"_ before the Voice could finish.

"Yeah yeah yeah consuming me everytime I use it…" I said as I started to walk over to my board to dematerialize it.

 _"You should really stop cutting me off like that or else…"_ the Voice said.

"Or else what? What can you do in my head?" I replied, then the skin on my arm that wasn't robotic started to go gray I started to look at it as my eye under the eyepatch started to glow red. I guess I should stop now because this doesn't look good. "Alright you win, let's go or Noire will have my head because i'm late for dinner." I said as I started to walk towards the city…

* * *

 **Assassin's POV**

"Too easy." I stated as I laid my swords on the ground, the monsters behind disappeared into a bunch of tiny clusters, "Even though my appearance doesn't change at all, I still get tired easily…" I muttered as my sword disappeared beside me, "Next!"

I started walking out of the forest I was in, it's weird how I was called to Lowee, first I was just going to do some quests, then I get sent to Lowee, course i'm not complaining about it,

I looked up and snow started to fall, I smiled as the snowflakes touched my face, this is beautiful.

"I better get back to Planeptune, can't let Peashy kill Nep." I said as I started walking even faster.

Upon approaching the guild, I noticed a familiar form appear at the guild's doors, "Noxious?" I called out, and he looked over at me and smiled,

"Hey Assassin, long time no see." he said as I walked up to him, I let out a sigh and stretched my back,

"Yeah, how's it been going in Lastation? Having a better time than me?" I asked and Noxious let out a chuckle.

"Wouldn't exactly say that, Noire's been pushing me to work harder, but at the same time keep myself under control." Noxious answered and I smirked,

"So Noire has been working you hard? Heh, just like back home, you've been working hard." I said,

"Oh yeah, Assassin, who's that girl back at Planeptune with Neptune?" Noxious asked and I looked at him, he met Peashy already…

"Oh Peashy? Well… this is gonna take a little while." I said as I began explaining about Peashy,

 ** _Flashback_**

 _I was back in Planeptune, the sun was shining down on me, Nep, Gear, IF, and Compa. All of us were up on a hill overlooking Planeptune, having a picnic._

 _"I like how everyone else were able to get more shares when some came back already. But Nep is still the same…" IF muttered under her breath, Nep gave her a look of disbelief._

 _"What?! You gotta be kidding me! I'm acting like I always am!" Nep responded as she turned back to me, "Right Assassin?"_

 _"Well, you are… but you still need to do some work you know…" I said with an awkward smirk,_

 _"You both are teaming up on me?!" Nep argued and I threw my hands behind my head,_

 _"Same as ever." I stated with a smile and I heard footsteps approach behind me and felt a presence, "hm?" I said as I turned around,_

 _"Heeeeeeey!" A young girl yelled behind us, everyone else turned as well, she had bright yellow hair with two red beads bundling up a piece of her hair, she wore a black and yellow jacket and had two big red sneakers on._

 _"Who in Gamindustri is that?" Nep asked me and I shrugged,_

 _"I… dunno."_

 _"Compa! IF!" the young girl yelled as she pointed to IF and Compa,_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Who are you?"_

 _I got up and turned my full body to her, "Who are you supposed to be?" I asked her and she smiled at me,_

 _"I'm Peashy!" she said._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

"And that's pretty much it." I finished and Noxious stared at me with disbelief,

"She just came up out of nowhere and knew IF and Compa?" he asked and I nodded,

"Pretty much, after that we took her back to the Basilicom and Nep and her argued pretty much the rest of the day. While IF went to go and find info on Peashy's parents" I replied and Noxious reached into his pocket,

"Also here," he said as he pulled out a few slips of paper, I stared at him with confused,

"What are these?" I asked him and he placed the papers in my hand,

"They're… hot spring tickets…" he said and my face flushed a deep shade of pink,

"What?! How many are there here?!" I shouted and Noxious looked down and sighed,

"Enough for everyone…" he muttered and I facepalmed,

"Cliches…" I muttered as I stuffed them within my own pocket, "Anyway, is that all you wanted to give to me?" I asked him and he nodded,

"Yeah, that's all Noire wanted me to do." he said and I raised my brow, Noire was the one that wanted him to do this?

"Noire huh?" I said with a sarcastic smile and Noxious's face flushed pink as well,

"Yeah… Noire…who else would." he said and I chuckled a bit,

"Don't go Tsundere on me." I said as I walked into the guild, "Hello? I finished the quest!" I said and a receptionist walked around the corner,

"Thank you. Here's your payment." she said and handed me a fist full of credits,

"Thank you." I said as I walked out the doors, Noxious was waiting for me outside, "I thought you were heading back." I said and Noxious looked at me,

"Well I was, but what about you? You heading back to Planeptune?" I asked and I shook my head,

"Not yet, I was thinking of heading to Lowee's Basilicom." I said and a smile grew on Noxious's face,

"Is that so? You going to see Blanc?" he asked and I glanced over at him,

"Well, you gave me quite a few! I was going to ask if she and her sisters wanted to go!" I shouted and Noxious's smile grew wider,

"It's alright man, I won't tell." he said and I punched his shoulder,

"Shut up." I said and Noxious laughed before materializing his hoverboard,

"See you later." he said and I nodded,

"Yeah." I replied as he flew off into the sky, I turned towards the direction of the Basilicom and started walking.

I was now in the Basilicom and was walking around, when I got to one and I opened it, only to have a bucket of water dumped on my head…

"Woo hoo! We got someone!"

"Sorry!" Rom and Ram said as I looked up at them, my eye twitching a little,

"Hehe… yeah. You got me." I said as I watched them run off, I looked around again and saw another door, I walked up to it and knocked, a voice replied from within.

"Who is it?" Blanc called from within,

"It's me, Assassin." I said,

"Come in."

I walked through the door and saw Blanc sitting at her computer at the end of room, she looked back at me,

"Hey there Blanc, haven't seen you since the game night." I said and she nodded,

"Same. What are you doing in Lowee?" she asked me,

"I was going a quest here, then I came here to ask you something." I said and Blanc tilted her head,

"What is it?" I pulled out the tickets to the hot springs,

"Do… you want to come with everyone else and I to the hot springs…" I muttered as my face turned red, how else would anyone react when asking a girl that!

"...What?" she stated as her face turned into a little shade of pink,

"Do you-"

"No, I heard you… you want to go to the hot springs… with... me?" she said quietly and I nodded,

"Yeah, I was wondering if you and your sisters wanted too…" I stated with a low tone, this is so bad…

"...Okay." she stated and I shot my head up,

"Really?" I replied and Blanc's face flushed even more,

"I will, i'm sure Rom and Ram would love to see Nepgear again." Blanc said and I walked up to her and handed her three tickets,

"See you later I guess." I said and turned around,

"See you." Blanc said quietly and I walked out the doors, time to head back to Planeptune. As I stepped outside, I closed my eyes and transformed,

*Ching!*

I flew into the air and towards the direction of Planeptune, as I was flying, I couldn't get my mind around the hot springs.

* * *

I landed back on the balcony of Planeptune's Basilicom and reverted back to my regular form, then walked through the doors to see IF, Compa, and Histy all sitting at the table,

"Yo, i'm back." I said and they all looked back at me,

"Welcome back." Histy greeted me as I collapsed on the couch,

"Where are Neptune and Peashy?" I asked and Histy sighed,

"Both of them are asleep… much to our surprise…" Histy stated and I sighed,

"I'm not surprised…" I said before looking back at IF, "did you find anything to Peashy's parents?" I asked and IF shook her head,

"No, I couldn't find anything." IF replied and I put my finger up to my chin,

"It's weird how she just showed up though, like just appeared out of nowhere." I replied,

"Yes, even I don't know anything." Histy said and I let out a sigh of my own,

"I'll investigate later. For now, i'm gonna rest." I said as I kicked my feet up on the table and put my hands behind my head, life is good.

* * *

 **Noxious's POV**

"Whew today's been such a tiring day." I said as I was flying back to Lastation, I looked up at the sky it was around sunset. I was close to Lastation which glowed blue, I smiled "ALRIGHT LET'S DO THIS!" I yelled in excitement as I pushed a button on the side of my board.

 **"Warning hyper speed thruster initiated commencing launch in three seconds."** the board said, I put myself in a position where I won't fall off then the board strapped my shoes to it. **"3, 2, 1 launching."** the board said then the thrusters behind started to blaze, the board flew at an insane speed, but I held onto the front of the board looking down at the energy gauge which was low.

"Shit… I really need to check this type of stuff before I do something…" I said before the thrusters died out and the board started to fall with me. "You've got to be kidding me!" I yelled, I looked down from where I was falling, it was the basilicom but someone was there, the person's hair waved in the air, it was Noire! "NOIRE MOVE!" I yelled, then she looked up at me with her eyes widened as we collided.

"Ow, Noxious are you ok?" Noire asked, we were in a cloud of dust I felt something soft I grabbed it trying to get up. "N-N-N-Noxious look where you are touching…" Noire said in an embarrassed tone I looked down from where I was grabbing the dust went away. What I grabbing was her breast, my whole face turned red. I heard the door to the basilicom open.

"What happened out he-" before Uni finished her face turned red as she looked at us.

"Ok I can explain." I replied.

"There's no explaining about it one day i'll get stronger than you and embarrass you in front of sis!" Uni yelled before slamming the door shut.

"Uni... " Noire said in a quiet tone. Me and Noire got up "She's been mad at you ever since that day." Noire said.

"I know…" I said quietly.

 _Flashback_

 _I was in the Basilicom workshop working on some ways to improve my hand cannon and hover board, then I heard someone come through the elevator, it was Noire._

 _"Noxious!" Noire yelled in a worried tone._

 _"You don't have to yell what's the matter?" I asked._

 _"It's Uni, she hasn't answered her phone ever since she went to kill some monsters and it's been too long we have to go find her fast!" Noire replied, my eyes widened, I took my hand cannon off the bench and dematerialized my board. We ran out on the balcony of the Basilicom._

 _"You go into the city to search for her and i'll go into the forest." I said then Noire nodded and changed into her CPU form, I materialized my board and flew at a fast speed. I was above the forest and looked down to see Uni in her CPU form with a dragon right in front of her she looked like she was about to be defeated so I flew down quickly and ran to her the dragon was about to slash with its claws, I got in front of Uni and pulled out my hand cannon to block the attack._

 _"Noxious! Why are you here I could handle this myself!" she said, as I pushed back the dragon._

 _"You sister is worried about you, if something were to happen to you she couldn't live with herself!" I yelled, the I looked back at the dragon, it isn't no ordinary dragon either there's something off about it. It's eye are glowing red and its body is black but it doesn't matter because i'm going to make sure it's dead._

 _*ROAR*_

 _"DIE!" I yelled, my robotic arm started to radiate with black aurora and my eye glowed red under the eyepatch, I shot the dragon once with my hand cannon making an explosion and destroying the dragon, good thing I made explosive rounds for the hand cannon I looked back at Uni she looked mad, i went to pat her on the head but then she pushed my hand away._

 _"I told you I could've handled myself!" Uni yelled, I didn't know what to say._

 _"Uni!" Noire yelled while flying down to us. "Are you ok-" before Noire could finish._

 _"Leave me alone, I could've handled it myself but you two came…" Uni said before flying back to the Basilicom, I looked at Noire._

 _"Uni…" Noire said._

* * *

I guess she's still mad about that, but there's nothing else I could've done I hope she gets over that, Noire waved her hand in front of me.

"Come on, you better not be spacing off like or dinner will get cold." Noire said, we walked inside the Basilicom to see Noroi laying on the couch watching Kusari play video games. Noroi looked up at me upside down then Zetsubo popped around Kusari.

"Noxious!" Zetsubo yelled then jumped on top of my head.

"Oh you're back…" Noroi said in a bored voice.

"What's up with you? Normally you and Kibo would be fighting and speaking of Kibo where is he?" I asked then Noroi looked at me with a bored face.

"Before he left he said that he was going to go and train somewhere but he didn't say where." Noroi replied.

"Well that means he isn't getting any food and more for us" Noire said with a smile.

"Yeah I guess we don't have to worry about him I mean he did go through a lot." I said then started to walk into the kitchen with everyone else, we ate and talked but nothing out of the ordinary happened. I opened the door to my room to see Noire changing like always behind the divider.

"Is that you Noxious?" Noire asked, while I took my shoes off and walked over to the bed.

"Yeah it's me." I replied as I laid down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. "I will protect you at all cost and never leave your side." I said as I felt Noire's hand on my head.

"I know but don't push yourself, you said you won't die." Noire replied, then I felt her lips touch mine she took hers off mine after a few seconds. "Goodnight" she said quietly and both of us went into the covers...

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Noxious: WE'RE BACK! Ok I just had to let that out it's been a while but welcome back everybody. As you can see there's been some stuff happening in the story (timeskip wise) so we'll be getting into the things that happened over that time. Anyways hope you all like reading this continued adventure and we'll see you all in the next chapter!**

 **Assassin: MEGATAGMENSION IS OUT ON STEAM! Alright, i'll stop now. I was really hyped when I was told about this so just like Megadimension, I will be taking some of my time to play this game, Nox i'm not too sure about. Besides it's a must, Blanc is my waifu and it would piss her off if I didn't get her game.**

 **Noxious: also I do have Noire's game, so I still love my waifu. PS: Assassin hates this, "nico, nico, nii."**

 **Assassin: Shut up about that. Also** _ **HAHARIDDEK**_ , **The console I have is Xbox and Nox has a PS4.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **Assassin's POV**

"Zzz…"

"Assassin…" What? Who is it… I want to sleep dammit!

"Mh… go away…" I muttered and I heard a sigh, then someone grabbed the blanket and threw it off,

"Get up!" Someone yelled and my eyes shot open, I looked at whoever was standing over me, it was Kibo.

"Oh… hey Kibo. Long time no see." I said while rubbing my eyes and Kibo gave me a serious look,

"Have you been progressing with the contracts at all?" Kibo asked me and I looked up at him,

"Well, You already know about Nep, and I'm still working with Blanc. But do I seriously have to do this?" I asked him, don't get me wrong, I do like Blanc but at the same time, I like Nep…

"Yes, it has to happen." he said and I raised my brow,

"Why is that? Can't you do it?" I asked him and his eyes widened and his face started to go red,

"No… I can't do it… I told you this already." he said and I leaned up,

"If it's that important then-"

"Shut up!" Kibo interrupted me and I tried to punch me, I quickly put my hand up and caught his punch,

"Whoa! Calm down Kibo, i'm sorry." I said and Kibo dropped his fist and stormed out of the room, I quickly got up and threw on my shirt and followed after him, "Kibo wait!" I called after him and he turned around,

"What?! You want to keep talking?!" Kibo shouted and I covered his mouth, he was yelling and it IS in the middle of the night!

"Shush! Everyone is sleeping!" I whispered to him and he pushed my hand away,

"I don't give a damn about that!" he said and turned towards the balcony door and barged out, then shined the blue light and flew into the sky, I quickly followed after him and transformed,

*Ching!*

"Kibo!" I called after him as I stepped off the railing and shined a purple light and flew after him, wherever he was going, he was flying fast.

After about 20 minutes of flying, Kibo finally landed. We were now in a field on the border of Planeptune and Lastation, "Kibo." I called out to him again and he turned around towards me and gave me an angry glare.

"Why did you follow me?" he snarled and I walked up to him,

"Something is bothering you, ever since the day you couldn't go back to the Celestial Void you've been on edge, what is it?" I asked him and he shook his head,

"I told you. I don't like Gamindustri." he said and I took ahold of his shoulder,

"There's always a reason for something that you don't like, what is it?" I asked again and Kibo gritted his teeth,

"IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Kibo roared and caught me a little off guard, I dropped my hand and stared at him,

"...Alright, I'm sorry to disturb you." I said before turning away, but Kibo grabbed my shoulder and turned me back around,

"No, I'm sorry for snapping at you. I just got something in my mind that I can't tell you yet." Kibo replied and I smiled at him,

"No worries, if it's personal, I won't ask again. My human self tends to get a little nosy…" I said, causing Kibo to start laughing,

"The resemblance to Purple Heart is strong in this one." Kibo said as I turned back,

"Just be careful, you should at least come to the Basilicom later." I told him and he waved at me,

"Yeah yeah, alright." he agreed and I took to the air again.

Kibo has a secret that he can't tell me yet? Even in this form it gets me curious.

* * *

I got back to the Basilicom and immediately went to bed and woke up into the next morning, I went down to the living room and I already heard yelling,

"P-ko! Get back here with that!" Nep yelled as I saw her and Peashy running amok in the Basilicom,

"No! I want it!" Peashy yelled back and held in her hand a pudding cup,

"That pudding has "Nep's" on it, so it's mine!" Nep argued back and I face palmed,

"I want Neptuna's pudding!" Peashy yelled as she ran by Nep and ran straight for me,

"Assassin! Stop P-ko!" Nep yelled and I looked down at Peashy, only for her to charge tackle me with an elbow, knocking me clean off the ground,

"Gh!" I grunted as I collided with the floor, I laid there staring at the ceiling.

"Wha?! Where'd Neptuna's pudding go?!" Peashy yelled as I raised my hand, revealing the pudding cup.

"I got it…" I muttered as I got off the ground, Peashy ran for me again and tried to grab the pudding out of my hand,

"Gimme!" Peashy said as she tried to reach and Nep walked up to us,

"Stop being a spoiled brat! It has my name on it so it's mine!" Nep yelled and I released a sigh,

"Is this what this is all about?" I asked as I looked at the pudding and then at both of them,

"I want Neptuna's pudding!" Peashy said and I looked at Nep,

"It's my pudding!" she argued as she reached up for the pudding, but I held it away,

"I can't believe this…" I said as I handed the pudding to Peashy, "here."

"Thanks Sasin!" Peashy said before running off again, Nep stared at me with her mouth agaped,

"Assassin! Why did you do that!" Neptune yelled at me while putting her hands on her hips, I gave her a "are you serious look."

"Really? All she wanted was some of your pudding, just let her have it, you got plenty more." I reasoned and Nep crossed her arms over her chest,

"Hmph, P-ko always takes my pudding." she pouted and I face palmed again,

"Geez, alright. C'mon, i'll take you out for pudding then, let's go." I said and Neptune beamed me a bright smile,

"Really? Woo hoo!" she said while hopping in the air and heading for the elevator while I followed close behind.

* * *

As I said I would, I took Nep out for pudding, she pretty much spent all my money on some, so I'm almost broke.

"Thanks Assassin!" She said as she was walking happily beside me.

"Yeah, but just share with Peashy would ya? I don't want to go out everyday and buy you pudding." I told her and she looked at me,

"Fine, but it was her fault to begin with." Neptune said and I released a sigh.

"What am I gonna do with you tw-" before I could finish my sentence, I saw someone walking to a nearby store, it was Kibo.

"Hey look! It's Kibo! Heeeey Kibooo!" Neptune should while waving her hand. Kibo turned over in our direction and stared,

"Assassin and Neptune? What are you doing here?" Kibo asked us as we walked up to him,

"Went to buy Nep some pudding, we were actually on our way back now." I answered, "hey you should come with us."

"Uh… Sure why not, but I can't stay long." Kibo said and I smiled at him,

"That's fine, even if it's a little bit."' I said and I felt a tug on my sleeve,

"C'mon! Let's get back home." Neptune said and I nodded as she, Kibo, and I all started to walk back to the Basilicom.

* * *

"We're back!"

"Home sweet home." Neptune and I said as we walked through the elevator doors, Nepgear and Peashy were in the living room,

"Welcome home you two!" Nepgear greeted and Peashy stood up from the couch,

"Sasin! Neptuna!" Peashy said as she ran straight towards us, but stopped when she saw us,

"Peashy? Something wrong?" I asked and Peashy started pointing behind me,

"Kai! Kai!" She said and I tilt my head, who's Kai?

"P-P-Peashy…?" Kibo said behind me and I turned around and faced him, his face was in shock.

"Kai!" Peashy said again as she ran at Kibo And tackled him, he fell over staring at Peashy.

"You still get my name wrong… It's Kibo, I don't have an "A" in my name." Kibo said as he hugged Peashy back, we all stood staring at them with wide eyes.

"WHAAAAT!" We all yelled in unison.

"How does Peashy know Kibo?! What's up with this new plot point!" Neptune shouted as I stood confused as well,

"Kibo. Is there something you're not telling us?" I asked him and Kibo looked over at us before standing up.

"Peashy's a friend of mine, we've known each other for a while haven't we?" Kibo explained looking down at Peashy, and she smiled,

"I've known Kai ever since I was born!" Peashy agreed and Nepgear walked up beside me,

"Then does that mean…" Nepgear started and Neptune and I finished for her.

"Is Peashy your child?!" We both yelled and Kibo's face flushed red,

"N-No, she's not." Kibo said and I let out a sigh of relief,

"Then you know her parents?" I asked and Kibo's head dropped.

"No. I don't." He said with a sad look on his face, "Listen, Peashy and I have known each other since she was born, I was immediately advised about it and I took care of her." Kibo explained,

"Alright, good to see that you met your friend again Peashy." I said with a smile before walking towards the living room, oh I almost forgot!

I walked back to everyone and dug in my pocket for the hot spring tickets I had and held them in my hand,

"Here, I got these from Noxious, he said that Vert bought them for all of us." I said and everyone present took one,

"A nice relaxing fan service scene is just what we needed!" Neptune commented as Nepgear also looked at the ticket,

"All of us are going? Even the CPU Candidates?" Nepgear asked and I nodded.

"Yeah."

"That's good, by the sound of what's going on, Uni could use a break." Nepgear said and I looked at her,

"Why? Did something happen?" I asked her and she shook her head,

"She didn't tell me much, she sounded stressed and wanted me to come over to Lastation." Nepgear said and I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Alright, we'll go to Lastation then, it's about time for the hot springs anyway." I replied and Nepgear looked up at me and smiled,

"Thanks." She said and I looked at Neptune, who was arguing with Peashy and Kibo.

"Hey, we're gonna head over to Lastation, you three coming?" I asked and they all looked over at me,

"Okie Doki!"

"Yeah!"

"Sure."

Then we all went out to the balcony and while me and the Planeptune sisters transformed, Kibo shined the bluish light and held his hand out to Peashy,

"You ready?" He asked and Peashy nodded,

"Yep!" Peashy replied and we all flew into the air, Kibo was holding onto Peashy and I looked back at him to see a smile on his face, this smile felt warm, he was happy about something.

I looked back front of me and we continued our flight to Lastation…

* * *

 **Noxious's POV**

Every night I slept, my dream was just black and the voice talked to me but this time it was different.

 _"You can't defeat her…"_ The voice said then I saw a vision of my sister, she looked older with a Diablo horn pointing up, it was black and her hair wasn't tied up in twin tails anymore and the blue end of her hair was now red.

 _"I'm here brother…"_ She said then the vision ended, I woke up the next morning breathing heavily I looked over at Noire she was still asleep.

"Ah I finally found you." A familiar voice, but it wasn't friendly either I looked over in fear and saw my sister she sat there staring at me, my heart beated fast. My eyes were on my hand cannon. "Don't even think about it or I'll just kill the girl in a heartbeat." My sister said I looked over at Noire again.

"Let's discuss this somewhere else then." I said then got up from the bed and walked over to the door, we walked through the hall and to the elevator. I went in and clicked the button to the training room.

"Are you that afraid of me?" My sister asked and I looked back at her, I didn't feel like she came here to kill me so I guess I'll go along with what she has to say, we made it to the training room. "Now it's time to tell you a story." She said.

"A story?" I repeated in confusion.

"There was a lab that tried to make the ultimate Diablo, but they needed a Diablo to do so. when they finally created such a being, one of the diablos used to create it enraged and killed them all." She explained, my head started to hurt and I had to kneel down.

"YES! YES REMEMBER! REMEMBER EVERYTHING!" the voice yelled what's this feeling, it feels like I heard of that story before or rather…

"HAHAHAHA, so do you know who that diablo in the story was brother~" My sister said in excitement. I saw another vision of a boy beside a girl she looked like my sister but wasn't.

 _"Don't worry i'll keep you safe."_ the girl said with a smile.

I came back to my senses, that diablo was… me…

"GRRR I'LL KILL YOU." I yelled as my robotic arm radiated with black aurora and lunged at my sister, she smiled.

"I didn't come to fight, I came here to observe but… I GUESS I GOT TO SNAP YOU OUT OF HIS GRIP!" she yelled then blood came from behind her and flew towards me slicing my body up and I fell to the ground. I couldn't move, it seems like she focused her attack on my legs, my robotic arm stopped radiating with black aurora and I heard the sound of my sister walking up to me. "Is that really all you got? That wasn't even fifty percent of my power." she said, my eyes widened, that wasn't even fifty percent?! I heard her walking away.

"WAIT!" I yelled trying to get up she looked back at me.

"What is it?" she said.

"Who was that person beside me in that vision?" I asked, she turned back around.

"You'll find out soon." she said as she opened a void and walked through. My vision was fading I can't move anymore, I fell back down to the ground.

* * *

I woke up a few moments later, I got up as if the wounds from earlier weren't there. How did they heal?

 _"Ah you're finally back."_ the voice said.

"Yeah how did I get healed?" I asked walking over to the elevator.

 _"I did it."_ the voice replied.

"Huh? I thought you were on my sister's side." I said while going up the elevator.

 _"Well you know I haven't had my dose of Noire's blood yet."_ the voice replied, we hit the top floor. I walked through the hall to "our" room and opened the door to see Noire still asleep, I walked over to the clock and my eyes widened.

"Crap it's twelve o'clock, NOIRE!" I yelled while shaking her she woke up immediately.

"Why are you yelling... im trying to sleep..." Noire replied half asleep.

"We're going to miss out on the hot springs." I said in panic, then Noire's eyes widened.

"Then we need to hurry, I'll get Uni and you get the others!" she said as she got up and ran out the door to Uni's room, I ran out of the room and ran to Noroi and Kusari's room, I slammed open the door.

"Noroi, Kusari, and Zetsubo we need to go now!" I yelled then they all woke up.

"You don't have to yell bastard." Noroi said in a pissed tone.

"What is it Noxious?" Zetsubo asked.

"We're going to be late for the hot springs." I said then we all hurried up and ran out to the balcony to be meeted by Noire and Uni.

"Are we all ready?" Noire said I then nodded. "Alright I'll get Noroi, Uni you get Kusari and Noxious you hold onto Zetsubo." Noire said, then both of them transformed into their CPU forms and I materialized my hoverboard and jumped onto it.

"Let's go." I said then we all boosted into the air. We flew for a few minutes making it to the hotsprings to be meeted by Assassin and the others.

"Took you long enough." Assassin said as we walked up to them.

"We overslept." I replied then Assassin grinned.

"Well anyway we're here!" Neptune said in excitement, we all smiled and went in to be meeted by a familiar face.

"Ah welcome to the hotspri-" A familiar voice said before I interrupted them.

"KIBO!" I yelled then he gasped.

"Hey, you don't got to yell is it really that surprising that I work here?" Kibo replied then I nodded.

"Well since you work here mind showing us to our rooms?" I said in a cleverish tone.

"Ugh. I hate you so much but I get paid doing this, so follow me…" Kibo said in a bored tone, we followed Kibo through the hall and we passed another familiar face it was... my sister! As we passed by she tapped me on the shoulder and whispered.

"Just here to relax, meet me later."

I felt a shiver go down my spine, no one knew about her. Then we all stopped.

"Here is where the girls will be staying and the room beside it is where the boys will be staying." Kibo said then started to walk away.

"Alright well that was interesting I never knew he'd get a job." Noroi said walking into the room with Kusari following her then they stopped mid way into the room.

"Oh you guys and gals are finally here." A voice said coming from the room.

"V-V-Vert?!" Noroi said in a weird tone what's with her it's just Vert. I had a confused look for on my face then Assassin tapped me on the shoulder.

"You don't remember what happened between Noroi and Vert?" Assassin asked me then I looked back at him.

"Not really what happened?" I replied then Vert cut off Assassin.

"Noroi likes being my little sister.~" Vert said then Kusari looked up at Noroi.

"Sis... you don't want to be my big sister anymore…" Kusari said in a sad tone.

"No no no no! I'll always be your big sis no matter what." Noroi said quickly trying to cheer Kusari up.

"It doesn't seem like that to me." Blanc said quietly then Noroi walked up to her.

"Shhhh!" Noroi whispered before things got even more out of hand.

"Okay that was weird, but I guess we'll be going into our rooms." I said holding onto Zetsubo and walking into the boy's room as Assassin followed.

"Ahh thank god, I couldn't handle anymore of that." Assassin gasped while both of us collapsed onto the bedroll.

"Alright men let's find the best place to see some content!" Zetsubo remarked, then me and Assassin sat up.

"Nah I don't feel like getting my ass kicked by them girls, I mean come on, you're talking about girls with weapons that could kill us!" I said and looked over at Assassin, who was nodding in agreement, then Zetsubo looked at us like we were crazy.

"Then fine I'll do it myself then, I don't need you guys!" Zetsubo said then walked out the door to the outside.

"I remember when I first got here to Gamindustri… I'd rather not have the same thing happen again…" Assassin agreed…

* * *

 **Kibo's POV**

I feel like he's going to try and make a move so I need to be prepared. I put barriers around the girl's hot springs I just hope he doesn't blast through them.

"Hey you better not be slacking." My boss said to me.

"I'm not." I said then ran to get the other rooms ready for the other guest… That granny needs to calm down…

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Assassin: Welp, looks like the next chapter is going to be good, the next chapter will be last of the filler, then we'll start advancing the story a little bit. We apologize that we've been getting only one chapter a week, school has been hitting us hard and we never have time to write, we apologize for any inconvenience. But that's all for now, and we hope to see you all later!**

 **Noxious: Well it's here the next chapter and an introduction to other character POV's, yes I said it right now _Two Friends, Four Goddesses_ from now on will feature the other characters POV and will bring some more suspense in the mix! Well that's it for this chapter see you all in the next one.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

 **Noire's POV**

I walked into a changing room and started to change for the hotspring. what's wrong with him, he knew we were going to the hotsprings today yet he almost made us miss out on it. No matter ill handle him later right now i've got to focus on relaxing.

"Noire~" Neptune said knocking on the door. "Are you ready?" Neptune said in an impatient tone, I started to hurry up I got a towel and wrapped it around myself and went out the door.

"Calm down we got all night you know." I said in a pissed tone.

"Oww why do you gotta be so tsun about everything, if you keep that up Noxious may move on to someone else." Neptune replied.

"He would never leave my side, afterall he is my-" I paused for a minute, what am I saying to them?!

"Oh yeah I forgot you've been embarrassed about the whole situation and told everyone that he was your boyfriend." Vert said making me more embarrassed.

"Anyway lets just get to the hotsprings hahaha." I said quickly while walking fast to the door getting away from the conversation. I opened the door then everyone walked out and started to get in the hotspring...

* * *

 **Noxious's POV**

"ALRIGHT! Let's go into the hot spring." I said as me and Assassin got into the hot spring.

"This feels so nice for a change." Assassin said, I nodded then we both crossed our arms…

* * *

 **Kibo's POV**

"Kibo you've been working hard today why don't you go into the hot springs with your buddies?" Granny said I looked over at her.

"Nah I'm not real-"

"No you should go, remember I am the one who's paying you…" Granny said in a irritated tone and threw me a towel.

"YES MA'AM!" I said then I quickly ran to the boys hotsprings. What the hell is up with people these days? I walked in the hot springs to see Assassin and Noxious sitting the hot springs. They both opened their eyes.

"Kibo what are you doing here aren't you supposed to be working?" Assassin asked, I went into the hot spring and sat beside the two.

"My boss is letting me have tonight off." I replied, then we both nodded and crossed our arms, he didn't seem to be with them hopefully nothing bad happens…

* * *

 **Zetsubo's POV**

I jumped from tree to tree, saddly them two didn't want to help but oh well that means more "content" for me and if things go wrong I got a trick up my sleeve. I finally made it to the wall keeping me from the "content", there was a magic barrier probably set by Kibo but it's really childsplay for someone like me. I put my paw at the barrier and instantly blew the barrier apart, ha like I said "childsplay". Now today I see content! I climbed up the wall seeing all the girls inside the hot springs.

"Hey don't touch there!" Noire said in an embarrassed tone while Vert grabbed Noire's boobs.

"Oh come on Noire you need to loosen up a bit.~" Vert said. YES I HIT THE JACKPOT! Then I started to fall off the edge of the wall and into the hot springs.

"What was that?!" Blanc said, I heard footsteps coming closer to me I got out of the hot springs and behind a rock.

"I guess it was nothing?" Blanc said.

"*sigh* that was a close one…" I sighed then I felt a stare.

"I should've known you were going to do this." Noire said, I turned my head with an "im dead" look on my face, Noire picked me up.

"I knew I heard something…" Blanc said with her hammer out.

"Yeah I guess we need to teach this one a lesson…" Vert said with her spear out, they chained me up to the rock and moved closer. I still got one trick up my sleeve, I hope it works.

"DIABLO SWITCH!" I yelled then a magic circle appeared underneath me and I was teleported to the boys hotsprings…

* * *

 **Noxious's POV**

"LET'S GET HIM!" the girls yelled in the girls hotspring.

"What's happening over there?" Assassin asked, Kibo put his head down.

"I knew this was going to happen…" Kibo said under his breath.

"Well I guess we all know who went over there." I said, then we all nodded, crossed our arms, I closed my eyes.

"DIABLO SWITCH!" Zetsubo yelled, what does he think he's doing I mean he's the one who brought it on himself, then the ground below me felt different, I opened my eyes to see all the girls naked, I looked down and I was chained up.

 ***The girls screamed***

I tried getting out of the chains.

"WAIT I CAN EXPLAIN!" I yelled, then I felt a large object hit my head, I looked forward to see Noire standing in front of me.

"I'm sorry..." Noire said quietly in regret, blood ran down my head as I fell forward. What the hell just happened...?

* * *

 **Assassin's POV**

"…"

We sat in silence after hearing Noxious yell, whatever happened over there wasn't pretty…

"Assassin… you go check…" Kibo told me and I slowly looked at him,

"No… you do it…" I told him and Kibo shook his head,

"He's your friend… you go check."

"Fine... " I got up out of the hot springs and wrapped the towel around my waist and started towards the door, I opened it and walked out into the hall then stood in front of the girls hot springs curtains…

"Here goes nothing…" I told myself as I took a deep breath and slowly walked towards the entrance, I lifted the curtains and poked my head in… "Hey! Everything okay over he-"

Before I could finish my sentence, a sword flew towards me and I quickly moved my head,

"GET OUT OF HERE!" I heard Noire yell as I looked back, I saw Noxious laying face down on the ground with blood coming out of his head,

"What the hell did you do?!" I shouted and all the girls shifted their gaze towards me, I felt a chill go down my spine… "Whoa… hold on now…" I started but they all started walking slowly towards me and I slowly backed away…

From the corner of my eye, I saw Kibo hop over the wall and slowly come down and snuck over to Noxious and threw him over his shoulder then ran back up the wall like some sort of ninja.

My back came against a wall and I turned around to be meeted by a dead end, "Hey… it wasn't me that wanted to peek in… I just wanted to know what happened to Noxious!" I pleaded in my defense, but that didn't stop them…

They had fire in their eyes… well except Blanc… who had that one red eye…

"AHHHHH!"

* * *

"Oww…" I muttered as I limped back to my room, why is it that I was the one who gets punished as well… even though I only wanted to check on my friends well being…

I opened the door to our room and slowly limped in… thank god that I had that extra defense… I would have died.

I looked at Noxious's bedroll and saw that he was fast asleep, Kibo must've healed him after picking him up. Not only that, but he also wore a black yukata.

I slowly limped over to my bedroll and collapsed on it, i know that it's still early and everything, but I kinda have to call it a night… those girls really took out my energy…

I looked over at the closet and saw another yukata hanging on the hanger, I stood back up or at least tried to and limped over to it, slipping it on, I waddled my way over to my bedroll and collapsed again, sleeping time!

* * *

 **Neptune's POV**

"Geez, what's with it with those guys." Noire said as she sat down on her bedroll,

"Guys will be guys, even the nicest guy has their perverted times." I replied as I sat on the ground as well, oh yeah, we also changed our clothes.

We were now all wearing yukata's and all were different colors! I have, as you guessed it, a purple one, Noires has a tealish blue and had the same color ribbons, Vert had a green-white kinda one, and Blanc surprisingly had not a white or blue, but a fall orange color yukata and had a ornage color bowtie on the back of her head.

"Still, I think we went a little overboard…" Blanc said and I nodded in agreement,

"Yeah, this is all that little squirrel guys fault, not Assassin or Noxious." I agreed and put my head down, now I feel bad for them…

"Let's not worry about them for too long, both Noxious and Assassin have been through worse." Vert reassured us and I smiled and nodded,

"Yeah! Those two can heal from anything." I agreed and then there was a knock at the door,

 ***Knock Knock.***

"Who could that be?" Noire said as she walked over to the door and opened it, revealing Kibo behind it,

"Hey everyone." he said with a bow,

"What are you doing here?" Blanc asked him and he lifted his head back up,

"Just wanted to make sure that you all don't still hate Noxious or Assassin, it was Zetsubo's fault that it happened in the first place." Kibo told us and I got up,

"We know, we already decided that we wouldn't hate them." Vert replied and Kibo smiled and nodded,

"That's good, well i'll let you four alone now, Noxious and Assassin are already asleep." Kibo said as he shut the door and we heard footsteps leading away.

I laid back down on my bedroll and stretched my arms, "Ahh, doesn't it feel nice that none of us have to do boring stuff like work?" I asked and Noire gave me a serious look,

"Geez. All you do is nothing all day, I'm surprised that you're still the CPU of Planeptune." Noire told me and I leaned up,

"Even goddesses need a break, besides i'd rather not be a lonely workaholic goddess!" I said pointing at Noire and she blushed and gritted her teeth,

"I'm not lonely!" she protested and I gave a mischievous smile,

"Oh? How is that?"

"I have many friends!"

"Name one!"

"Noxious."

"Knights don't count as a friend Noire…"

"Then what's Assassin to you then!"

"He's someone I love dearly and he also agrees with my breaks." I finished as Noire crossed her arms over her chest,

"Whatever." she said as she looked outside and then I laid back down on my bedroll.

Time for me to enter the dream world!

* * *

 **Nepgear's POV**

It was getting close to bedtime, Rom, Ram, and Peashy have already fallen asleep after playing with each other so much, leaving me and Uni awake.

"Hey Uni. Is something wrong? You had this edgy look on your face." I asked her and she looked at me,

"Nothing's wrong, i'm fine." Uni replied and I frowned, something's bothering her…

"Something's bothering you, tell me what happened." I told her and she looked at the ground,

"Fine… since you want to know so much."

"I want to help you is all."

"Back in Lastation, Noxious came in and stole my glory when fighting a monster, this one was different though, so I thought if I fought this monster alone, then Noire would praise me more… but Noxious came and ruined it…" Uni explained as I stood there and listened to her story.

"Then after I went back to the Basilicom and Noxious went to Planeptune to find Assassin, I calmed down a bit, but then Noxious came back and what I found…" Uni stopped mid sentence, "Why does Noire spend more time with him… Doesn't she know i'm there too…" Uni said, but then I noticed a tear go down her cheek,

"Uni…"

"I just want to spend time with my sister!" Uni said then started to cry, I walked over to her and gave her a hug,

"I'm sorry you feel this way, I know how you feel. Assassin and Neptune did the same thing as well, but Assassin spent some time with me and then he started to spend time with both of us." I explained and Uni looked at me with tear-stained eyes,

"What are you saying?"

"Maybe you and Noxious should spend some time together?" I suggested and Uni looked down at the ground,

"..." she didn't say anything, all she did was get up off the ground and crossed over to her bedroll, then laid down.

I guess she's going to sleep, I might as well join in. I laid down on my bedroll and closed my eyes, Uni… I hope you'll be alright.

* * *

 **Assassin's POV**

I laid up in my bedroll and stretched my arms, I didn't feel any pain, but what time is it?

I got up and looked out our window, the moon was still out. I can't go back to sleep either yet.

"Maybe i'll go and look at the moon, yeah that'll work." I told myself as I walked out the doors and walked the halls, then made my way outside and went under a little pavilion, the moon was a great sight, it was closer than a standard moon and the light it gave made the hot springs steam shine in the dark.

I sat there staring at the moon, giving me time to do what I do best. Daydream.

I thought back to how this all started, wanting to go to Japan, then getting sucked up in a portal to Gamindustri, meeting goddesses and one god, then Noxious and I became mythical beings, now here I am, wondering what will happen next…

"Assassin?" I heard a voice call quietly, I looked where it came from, causing me to blush,

"B-Blanc?" I called back, Blanc was standing by the door and was looking at me, was she still mad about the whole incident…

She walked over to where I was and sat down next to me.

"I'm… sorry for what I did to you and Noxious." she apologized and I shook my head,

"You got nothing to be sorry for, any girl would react like you did." I said and she looked up at me then averted her gaze, she also had a blushed face, making my heart skip a beat.

"What are you doing out here?" Blanc asked me and I looked at the moon again,

"I thought it would be a good idea and look at the moon, my personality makes me a loud person from time to time, but I like to find quiet places and think." I explained and Blanc looked at me again,

"Just like me…"

"Hm?"

"N-Nothing…"

"Still, sitting here gave me a lot of time to think, a lot of things in this world remind me of back home." I said as I stared at the moon.

"Have you ever wanted to go back to your world?" Blanc asked me out of nowhere and I looked at her,

"I've asked once with Noxious about it, but we're not planning to go back anytime soon, we're enjoying our time here and I don't think we're going back just yet." I answered and what happened next made my heart skip another beat.

"*giggle* I'm glad to hear that." Blanc said, that giggle was adorable.

"Besides… I like being here right now…" I said and I stared at Blanc then she looked at me, we stared into each others eyes and our hands moved on their own.

Our hands were now together as we stared at one another, our faces only inches apart, but then a voice interrupted me,

 _"HEY! You two should kiss!"_ I heard Kibo yell in my mind, causing my face to blush and Blanc closed her eyes and I did the same and started to lean in, but then something else happened, we heard footsteps approach us and we turned to who it was…

* * *

 **Noxious's POV**

Another dream eh well this is great what am I going to see now? A light appeared.

 _"Hey I hope you didn't forget what I said earlier."_ My sister said.

 _"Yeah yeah yeah go and talk to you i'll be there in a minute."_ I replied.

 _"You better…"_ she said before I woke up, I looked over where Assassin was sleeping and he wasn't there. He probably went for a walk to think, he normally does this, I walked over to the door and opened it where am I supposed to go now I don't know where she's at, then my eye started to glow red under my eye patch, I took it off to reveal a weird mist on the floor through the hall.

"I guess i'm supposed to follow this…" I said quietly as I followed the red mist leading up to a door to a room, I opened it and saw no one but the mist kept going through the room to the outside door I followed it again and opened the door leading to the outside, I saw the hot spring and someone was in it. It was my sister. "I'm sorry!" I immediately said looking away.

"Don't worry you can't see anything anyway I need to show you something about your power." My sister said I walked over and sat inside the hot spring then my sister grabbed my non robotic arm.

"Before you say anything I think I should at least know your name." I said with my arms crossed.

"Alright I guess I can at least do that but if you tell the voice bad things will happen" she said then I wondered why but I guess i'll just go with it and nodded. "Alright then, my name is Rika, your older sister." she replied well at least she isn't no nameless antagonist anymore. "Now that's out of the way let me tell you something about your arm turning grey all the sudden." she said and let go of my arm.

"Alright so what's wrong with my arm?" I asked.

"well i'm not too sure about it either, but whatever happens don't let your feelings get to you." she replied then I looked down at my arm it progressed too much. "Also there's one more thing i've got to tell you, how did you like the dragon?" she said then my heart started to beat. She was the one who sent that dragon after Uni!

"You were the one who did that eh?" I said in a pissed tone.

"Oh yes I was, if you weren't there to save that girl she would've been dead before you knew it." she replied, she got up and put a towel around herself. "Now, I can't wait to kill you!~" she said in a insane tone I quickly got out of the hot spring, pulled out my hand cannon with a silencer and shot at her but the bullet stopped right when it hit her. "Do you really think one bullet will kill me? No matter i'll just give you another taste of my magic besides the voice will heal you anyway." she said then put her hand on her chest. "Blood Burst…" she whispered then blood blew out of my chest, then I fell on the front of my body.

*cough cough *****

I started to cough blood, her power is beyond mine she nearly killed me without breaking a sweat. I need to get stronger or… I saw a vision of everyone…

"Well I guess that's it for chat i'm going to bed, you should as well." she said before my vision went black, dammit three times in a row today being blacked out…

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Noxious: Alright some actual ecchi finally also the hot spring filler will probably last one more chapter then we will progress into the actual story. Anyway we hope to see you all in the next chapter!**

 **Assassin: As Noxious said, there will be one more filler chapter then we'll advance the story. Anyway, that's all for now and we hope to see you all later!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

 **Assassin's POV**

I opened my eyes and looked over at where the footsteps were coming from, I saw Noire walking around the hall and then she turned over to where we were and saw us,

Blanc opened her eyes and saw me wide eyed staring over at Noire, she turned around and looked at her as well.

"..." we all stared in awkward silence by what was going on and then I broke the silence,

"Noire, what are you doing up?" I said and Noire stood at the door,

"Um, don't ask me something, what are YOU two doing?" Noire called out and I shrunk down a little, but Blanc spoke up,

"We were talking and you interrupted us." Blanc said, showing a hint of anger as well,

"Fine, I don't care what you two do anyways." Noire said then I looked at her again,

"There, that's that answered. Now what are you doing up?" I asked again and Noire crossed her arms over her chest.

"...Noxious wasn't in his room… so I was wondering where he was…" she said with a blushed and I gave a mischievous grin, time for some fun.

"Oh? You were trying to find him?" I said as I got up and walked over to her, "Why would that be?"

"I-I wanted to check on him! He's might have been still injured!" Noire protested and I stood right in front of her,

"Suuure, I know what you wanted, you can't sleep without him can ya?"

"What?! I can sleep just fine!" Noire yelled and my smile grew wider,

"Then why are you standing right here instead of sleeping?" I asked also, Noires face was beet red and it caused me to start laughing.

"Grrr." Noire growled and I held my hand up,

"Calm down, last time I checked Noxious was still in there asleep." I told her and she shook her head,

"He's not in there now."

"Alright, let's go find him." I said before looking back at Blanc, she had her head down and looked a little sad, I walked over to her.

"Hey, it's alright we'll talk later. I promise." I told her and she looked up at me,

"Okay." She replied and got up and walked close behind me as I walked over to Noire.

"Alright, let's go find him." I said as all three of us walked out.

* * *

Well… we couldn't find him, after I took Blanc back to their room, I went with Noire to help her find Noxious. We checked everywhere around the hot springs and he wasn't anywhere. The only place where we didn't check was our room.

"Did you find him?" Noire asked me as I came around the corner.

"No, didn't find him… Noire you need to chill, if he did go somewhere then he'll be fine." I told her as I turned around and started walking,

"Hey where are you going!"

"Back to my room, I'm getting tired." I replied and Noire grabbed my shoulder,

"What about Noxious." Noire said and I looked back at her.

"He's fine Noire, if he was in danger, I think we would know." I said as I continued to walk and once I got to the door to our room, I opened it and saw Noxious sleeping in his bedroll… I stared at him and blinked my eyes, then turned back to Noire, who was standing behind me.

"Noire… He's right here." I said and Noire pushed me aside, almost knocking me off my feet.

"Gah! Hey!" I shouted as Noire walked to Noxious's side,

"He's not injured… That's good." Noire said with a relieving sigh.

"I told you, now I'm going to bed. So if you want to sleep with Noxious go ahead, I won't stop you." I said as I laid down in my bedroll.

"I told you already. I can sleep without him." Noire protested as she got up and left the room, slamming the door on the way out.

"Geez, why so Tsundere…" I said as I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to consume me...

* * *

 **Noxious's POV**

 _"Oh you again why do you got to challenge her even though you know, you can't win?"_ The voice said.

"I don't care if I lose but I need to defeat her…" I replied then a shadow claw appeared from the darkness and grabbed me grabbed ahold of me.

"Ugh!"

 _"STOP ACTING STUBBORN BECAUSE YOU'RE MAKING THIS HARDER FOR ME!"_ The voice yelled in a distorted tone.

"Hm well then don't heal me anymore." I replied then the claw let me go.

 _"I hate you…"_ The voice said before the dream ended and I woke up, I was in the boys guest room, how did I… Oh I get it.

"Finally you're up." Assassin said while sitting crisscross drinking some tea.

"You look happy." I said while getting up then I walked over to the door leading to the hallway.

"Noire was looking for you last night but she said that you were gone is that true?" Assassin asked then I turned to him with a odd look.

"I was sleeping here all night, I mean it wasn't like I wanted to go to sleep but you know…"

"Yeah don't remind me about that." Assassin said. "Anyway Noire is outside in the garden."

I nodded my head and went through the hall meeting a door to the garden. I opened it to see Noire standing at blue flowers I walked over to her, she turned around.

"There you are." She said grabbing ahold of my arm. "Let's look at the flowers together!" She said in excitement. We walked all around looking at the flowers then Noire looked over at some bloodish red flowers and someone else was looking at them, it was Rika we both walked up to her she had a hat on to keep her horn hidden. "These flowers look amazing." Noire said then my sister turned around.

"You like these flowers too?" Rika asked in a polite tone.

"Say i've never seen you around here before." Noire said.

"That's because I travel a lot, I usually don't stay in one place for a while, I'll probably be leaving today."

"We leave today as well, by the way my name is Noire and this is m-m-my boyfriend Noxious." Noire said.

"Well it was nice to meet you Noire, oh I almost forgot to introduce myself I'm Rika." Rika replied we walked away waving goodbye to each other.

"Don't worry you won't see me for a while after all I'm just an observer." Rika said in my head.

"I hope we meet again." Noire said while we walked through the hall, yeah but hopefully the next time will be friendly…

* * *

 **Assassin's POV**

After finishing my tea, I got up off the ground and walked over to the closet, I don't mind wearing a yukata, but it gets annoying wearing it sometimes…

I took off the yukata and threw in one of my red shirts and jeans that were in the closet, then walked out into the hall.

"Today's the day we're leaving isn't it?" I asked myself but someone answered my own question for me,

"Yepperoni! It's about time you came out." Neptune said behind me, I turned around and looked at Neptune. She had already changed back into her original outfit.

"You were waiting for me?" I asked her and she took ahold of my arm,

"Of course, Noxious and Noire have already went out. So now it's our turn!" Neptune said pulling on my arm,

"Alright, let's go." I replied and Neptune dragged me out the door…

* * *

"Thanks Assassin!" Neptune said and I checked my wallet.

"I'm officially broke…" I told myself, Again Neptune wanted me to buy pudding for her, but she did share some with me, not only that, but she asked me for money as well.

"Hey! Next time we should go to that new arcade opening up." Neptune told me and I sighed,

"As long as you don't spend all of my money, then it's fine." "Hey Neptune, why did you ask for money, please don't tell me you're a gold digger..." I asked her and she shook her head, then blushed a little.

"No, I just wanted some money for something." she muttered which kind of made me curious.

"For something? It's not pudding is it..." I asked and she looked at me and smiled,

"I'm not telling you yet!" she said and then my eyes widened,

"Oh come on! You know my curiosity will kill me!" I yelled and Neptune started walking again… ugh, this girl…

After getting back to the hot springs, Neptune and I went our separate ways, of course her having some of my money is worrying me, cause she might buy more pudding, but whatever.

I decided to walk around the hot springs for a bit, mainly just wandering around seeing what would happen, but I came across an individual, it was a girl.

Something about her didn't seem right to me, maybe it was just me, but something wasn't right.

We walked past each other but stopped at the same time and looked at one another, she had a hat on her head and her stare was cold.

"I don't believe we met before." I said and the girl smiled,

"No, we haven't but now we have." she said and I turned my full body towards her,

"What are you doing here? Just relaxing?" I asked and she nodded,

"What else would you do at a hot spring? Anyway, I was about to head out, so maybe we'll see each other again." she said then turned away, then turned around again, "I keep forgetting this, my name is Rika by the way."

"My name is Assassin."

"Assassin? Why'd your parents call you that?"

"It's a nickname… I don't use my real name all the time." I told her and she tilted her head then shrugged,

"Whatever." she said and walked away, I stared at her as she walked away, something isn't right about that girl… hopefully it's just me.

"Oi! Assassin!" Another voice called to me, I turned around and was met by Kibo.

"Hey Kibo, what are you doing?" I asked him and he stretched his back,

"Just finishing up my last shift, then i'm off. So how'd it go? Start the next contract?"

"No, We were about to kiss after you yelled in my damn head, but Noire interrupted us looking for Noxious."

"Dammit, it was so close too."

"It's fine, relax." I told him and he shrugged,

"Whatever, as long as you get it done, i'm gonna head out. I'll catch you later." he said before turning back, I grabbed his shoulder.

"Dude, what about Peashy?" I told him and he looked back at me,

"What about her? She seems fine to me." Kibo said and I sighed,

"You should stay and wait for her… that's what I'm trying to say…" I said and Kibo's eye's widened,

"Ah… yeah… I should shouldn't I?" he told me and I facepalmed,

"Just stick around till we're all ready to leave, then you can go and do whatever you want." I said and Kibo nodded,

"Alright, just make sure to get that contract." Kibo said as he walked down the hall, leaving me to alone in the hall,

"Alrighty then, now what to do to wait until everyone's ready?" I told myself then snapped my fingers, "I know!"

I ran down the hall and turned the corner into the outdoor area I went to with Blanc and saw a tree next to the pavilion, I walked up to the tree and started to climb it, slowly inching my way up the tree until I made it to a branch stable enough to hold my weight, after that, I leaned back against the tree and put my hands behind my head.

"Ah… this is perfect, the sun hitting me just right!" I said to myself, my eyes started to grow heavy, guess a little nap wouldn't hurt…

I shut my eyes and sat in the tree…

* * *

 **Noxious's POV**

"After this you want to finally fulfill that promised we made?" Noire said as we were walking then I stopped and looked at her.

"The cosplay one?" I replied then Noire's face got red.

"Well of course that one but don't say it out loud okay?" Noire quickly said then I smiled.

"Sure."

We kept walking around the hot spring resort waiting for the others to get ready to leave for Lastation we finally met up with Noroi, Kusari, and Zetsubo.

"Are you guys ready to leave?" I asked they all nodded, then Uni came around the corner of the hall. "There you are Uni, are you ready to go back?" I asked then she passed me and Noire without saying anything, she's probably still mad. We all walked out and Noire and Uni transformed while picking up Noroi and Kusari, then Zetsubo jumped up onto me then I materialized my hoverboard. We all flew off back to Lastation it was a little bit after sunrise.

* * *

We eventually made it back to Lastation we all walked into the Basilicom. "That was nice, but now I gotta go and do some quests." I said then walked back out on the balcony.

"Wait!" Noire said while quickly grabbing ahold of me, I looked back at her.

"What is it?" I asked then she let go of me.

"You better be back when dinner is ready." She said then I nodded and flew off on my hoverboard. I flew back down in the city of Lastation in front of the guild I opened the door to be greeted by the girl at the counter.

"Welcome back Noxious."

I waved as I walked to the counter. "Is there any quest that need to be taken care of?" I asked then the girl frowned

"Well there's no more quest for today sadly but maybe tomorrow." The girl replied.

"well that's good, no quest means no danger." I said then started to walk out the door but was stopped by a little girl which hit me on the way out.

"I'm sorry mister." The little girl said then I got up.

"No problem." I replied giving the little girl a hand.

"Are you a member of the guild?" The girls asked.

"Yes I am in matter of fact I'm Noxious." I said then the girl's eyes sparkled.

"Your Noxious the Diablo of Justice?!" The girl said in excitement. Oh yeah I forgot to mention since ever since the incident involving Warechu showing Gamindustri my Diablo rampage, I've been working to get the people's trust so now they gave me the title "The Diablo of Justice."

"Yes I am anyway why were you in a rush to get here?" I asked then the girl frowned.

"There's a group of bad people attacking our village…" The girl said in a sad tone.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Priscilla"

"Don't worry Priscilla I'll make sure they don't harm anyone again." I said as I patted her on the head then started to run out the door the girl started to follow me but then I stopped then turned around and kneeled down to the girl. "It may be too dangerous for you to go with me-"

"No I need to see if mommy and daddy are alright." Priscilla said.

"*sigh* alright but I have a few rules when taking people with me." I replied then Priscilla nodded. "Alright rule number one never cry not matter how bad things get, rule number two avoid all contact with the bad guys, and rule number three look away when I say look away." I said, I actually made that third rule just for her.

"Okay, I'll show you the way." Priscilla said then we both walked out the door, I materialized my hoverboard then crouched down in front of Priscilla.

"Hop on I'll get us there fast." I said then she got on my back, I got on my hoverboard. "Hold on tight." I said then we flew in the air. "Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied then started to look down "right there!" Priscilla said pointing at a village, some of the houses were on fire we flew down nearby.

"Alright you stay here." I said then started to run towards the village, hope their ok, I stopped in the village looking around then I saw a person in a black and red robe throw a knife towards me I dodged it but still got cut on the check. "So I'm guessing you're the one responsible for this?" I asked then the robed person didn't answer but more of them started to appear. Well this is going to be interesting then I saw Priscilla in a bush at the corner of my eye, I need to use it. "LOOK AWAY!" I yelled then Priscilla went in the bush. I took off my eye patch and my eye started to glow red and my robotic arm started radiating with black aurora.

"Alright I'm going to teach you guys not to mess with villages!" I yelled then I used the shadow claw to slash the robed people but they all disappeared, I looked around me then I looked up and they were all about to jump on me I pulled out my hand cannon and quickly loaded a new bullet I made and I shot my hand cannon in the air and looked down as a flash of light appeared. "I call this one the flash bullet!" I yelled then I felt a sharp object hit me in the chest, I fell down.

"*cough*… How did you… Gah." I said as I coughed up blood as the robed person pulled the knife out of me.

"I've heard a lot about you but I never knew you'd be taken down so easily, Diablo of Justice." The robed person said while the other robed people stood in front of me. I started to get up but then one of the robed people kicked me back down.

"Gah… I'll make sure you-" I said then the robed person put their foot on my head.

"Don't make a single move or the girl is dead." The robed person said as one of them came up to me with Priscilla holding onto her.

"You bastard I'll… make sure you… Pay!" I yelled then my non robotic arm started to progress even further I grabbed ahold of the person who was holding Priscilla's leg and pulled them towards me. "I'll make sure you see what a Diablo can really do." I said as I pulled him then my non robotic arm started to also radiate with black aurora, then a black flame went on the person's leg.

"What the…" the robed person that had his foot on my head said as he got his foot off. "Kill him!" The robed person yelled then the others went to charge at me. As they kept coming after me I just kept slashing with both claws keeping the robed people away from Priscilla. There was only one left it was the one with his foot on my head "ok no hard feelings right?" The robed person said then I grabbed my hand cannon and shot I missed on purpose.

"Get away from here and never show your face again!" I yelled then the robed person and the other freaked out and ran away, after they were out of sight I put on my eyepatch then my arms stopped radiating with black aurora, Priscilla walked up to me. "I'm sorry you had to see that… You're probably thinking I'm too dangerous-"

"I don't think that of you at all, I mean you saved me and the village." She quickly said I looked at her with a shocked look everyone that was injured came out from hiding and looked at me then Priscilla turned around and walked towards her parents I guess.

"Priscilla, it's good to see you safe." They said as they all hugged, I was smiling then my vision started to go black and I fell to the ground…

* * *

 **Noire's POV**

"Ughhh he should've been back a while ago where is he?" I pouted he didn't even answer his phone and not to mention its almost night. One of my guards from the entrance of the basilicom came up.

"Lady Noire there's a group of people outside they say they have Noxious." The guard said then I had a shocked look and quickly went to the entrance of the basilicom to see a group of people carrying Noxious.

"We came from the village that was attacked, then Noxious came to save us." A little girl said then I kneeled down to her and smiled he helped this girl save her village.

"Thanks for bringing him back he tends to be reckless but he try's his best to save and protect everyone." I said then I went over and started to carry Noxious on my back, man he's heavy though.

"Um Lady Noire I can help you carry him if you like-" one of the villagers said.

"No, I got him you all can go back to your village and i'll have some of my workers rebuild it for you." I replied.

"Really thank you Lady Noire!" the man said in shock, as I waved goodbye to them and walked inside the Basilicom. Noxious had his arms over my shoulders when we got into the elevator I pushed the button to go to the bedroom floor then as the elevator went up it bumped making Noxious's hand go inside my bra.

"*boing* Ahhh~." I screamed in pleasure, why does this always have to happen to me! I stood there panting, I wish this elevator would go faster so I can get him off me, the elevator finally opened I walked into the bedroom and threw him onto the bed then I looked at him to see my bra in his hand. My face completely red as I looked down at my breast to see no bra, I immediately went over him to grab my bra back but then Noxious grabbed ahold of my waist and turned me over on the bed making me lay down, you've got to be kidding I couldn't move so I just laid there wondering what we can do when we cosplay…

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Noxious: This chapter was released faster than expected but oh well, it's time to say goodbye to fillers for now, it was fun writing them and we hoped you like reading them. Now it's time for the real stuff to begin!**

 **Assassin: Noxious is getting used to this… he keeps stealing my spotlight… ANYWAY, he pretty much said what needs to be said so you all know. ALSO, I STARTED A POLL ON MY PAGE and I recommend that you all vote on it. Anyway we hope you enjoyed this chapter and we hope to see you all later!**

 **The Poll will end on October 31st at 12:00 AM EST, Vote while you can!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

 **The next day after the incident at the village...**

 **Noxious's POV**

*knock knock*

"Come on! come out already!" Noire yelled as I was in the changing room.

"I'm coming just hold on." I replied then came out of the changing room and looked at Noire, she had a girls school uniform and skirt on.

"Finally and you look nice in that." She said fixing the boys school jacket I was wearing. "Alright are you ready to take some pictures?" Noire said as we walked in front of a camera and then the room changed into a scene that was a school yard and we stood in front of the camera under a blossom tree, we both smiled and the camera took a picture, I walked over to the camera to take a look at the photo.

"That school uniform looks great on you." I said as Noire walked over to me, she smiled.

"Well let's get the next outfits on!" Noire said in excitement then we both went into our changing rooms and put on the next outfits which Noire's showed a lot of cleavage, it showed a lot of skin around her stomach, her twin tails were held up but two red ribbons and she wore a red and black checkered blouse on. She also had a black and white checkered short skirt. I wore a short sleeve shirt and a pair of jeans that had holes in them which were both black and I had a pair of headphones around my neck that were black and red.

"This one is supposed to be rock I guess?" I asked then Noire nodded, she had this whole day planned out for the both of us. We both walked in front of the camera again, this time the room changed into a concert scene we both grabbed a mic and looked like we sung together, then the camera took a picture.

"Alright onto the last one." Noire said while we both walked into the changing room, this time my outfit was a black suit with a dark blue dress shirt, then I walked out to see Noire wearing a dark blue and black wedding dress. "This one was the one I was waiting for~" Noire whispered in my ear then we both walked into the room for the last picture which the scene was a wedding ceremony that looked to be inside then Noire turned to me with her lips puckered and her eyes closed, I did the same then we kissed as the camera took the last picture. The scene went away and we both looked at the picture. "Now this is the moment I'll never forget."

I was smiling "I won't forget it either." I said as we walked into the changing rooms…

* * *

 **Assassin's POV**

"Here is your reward." The guild receptionist told me after handing me a bunch of credits.

"Thank you." I replied as I took the credits and started to walk towards the exit, the first thing I did when I woke up was go to the guild and do a quest. I need to get some money after the whole pudding buying Nep and I had.

I walked out of the guild and looked up into the sky and saw something I wasn't expecting.

"Uni?" I called out, in the sky I saw Uni in her CPU form flying towards The Basilicom, she had a serious look on her face, guessing she wants to see Nepgear. But she's not there at the moment.

*Ching!*

"Guess I'll have to intercept her." I said as I shined a purple glow and flew into the sky and sped towards Uni, she looked back and saw me as I caught up with her,

"Assassin? What are you doing?" She asked me as I looked over at her,

"I just got done doing a quest and saw you, what do you need in Planeptune?" I asked back and she averted her gaze.

"None of your business." She replied and I chuckled a little bit, guess she gets her Tsun disease from Noire.

"You want to see Nepgear don't you?"

"Well-"

"She's not at the Basilicom at the moment, but I'll let her know what's going on." I told her as we approached the Basilicom.

We landed and reverted back into our regular forms and walked in, For once the Basilicom was quiet, except you could hear Neptune up in her room, but other Than that. Quiet.

"Nepgear is out doing a quest and she'll be back soon."

"..."

"Uni?"

"Huh?! Oh yeah. Thanks Assassin." she seems edgy about something.

"Alright, what's going in."

"What do you mean?"

"I can tell just by looking at you. You're nervous and edgy. What's going on." I repeated and sat down on the couch, Uni shook her head.

"Nothing's wrong." She replied again and I sighed, she makes this too easy..

"Nepgear was worried about you before we went to the hot springs, she said you were nervous over something." I told her, she blushed and looked at me with a shocked face,

"What! S-S-She told you that…" She muttered and i nodded,

"A friend of Nepgears is a friend of mine. You can trust me." I told her and Uni looked at the ground,

"Noire never spends time with me anymore… She's always with Noxious now and not me…" She muttered and I listened to her story, "I just want to spend time with my sister." She said as I saw a tear go down her cheek, I hate it when girls cry.

"Alright, that's enough." I said as I stood up and walked over to her, I placed my hands on her shoulders, "you're lonely and upset that Noire doesn't spend as much time with you, I'll talk to Nox." I said and she looked up at me with tear stained eyes. Then hugged me and began to cry again, I returned her hug and patted her head.

After a couple minutes, Uni was feeling better and we were sitting on the couch when Nepgear came back.

"I'm back!" Nepgear called out and I looked back,

"Welcome home Gear." I welcomed and she came around the corner and saw Uni and I.

"Uni? Why are you here?" Nepgear asked her and she blushed a little,

"T-There's something I want to show you in Lastation… But don't think I came all this way just to tell you!" Uni said and I started to laugh under my breath and Nepgear smiled,

"Really? What did you want to show me?" Nepgear asked again and I stood up,

"I'll let you girls talk for a bit, I'll be right back." I said as I walked towards the stairs and went up to my room.

I took a quick shower and while I was showering, I took a look at my arm. I looked at my wound and watched as it circled it's way up my arm and towards my shoulder. "What the hell..." I muttered…

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _I was flying towards the area where the quest location was designated, while going I checked the surroundings, a small village a little distance away, it'll be trouble if the monsters go anywhere near there._

 _I landed in a forest and looked around and smelt the air, nothing in sight and the air smelled fine, is there really something wrong?_

 _"...!" I quickly rolled out of the way of a spike that threw itself towards me, so much for false alarm, "Alright, show yourself before you get in more trouble." I said as I materialized one of my swords._

 _I heard a branch crack from the bushes behind me as I quickly grabbed my handgun on my side and shot behind me, whatever was there quickly moved out of the way and I ran towards whoever what or who it was and jumped over the bush and kicked the bush out of the way, uprooting it and knocking it over, no one was there._

 _"Kibo taught you well." A male voice said as I looked around the area, who said that?_

 _"What does Kibo have to do with this? And how do you know him? Show yourself immediately!" I yelled and looked around again,_

 _"I'm afraid I can't do that." the voice said and I tightened my grip on my weapons,_

 _"What's wrong? Can't fight me fairly?" I taunted and then I heard another branch crack and I turned around again, only to have my arm get caught in some vine, "The hell?" I said as I tried to pull my arm out, but that only made the vines tighten on my arm and a sharp pain went through, "Gh!"._

 _"Pathetic, you get distracted too easily." the voice said as the vines tightened again,_

 _"Gh! AAAARGH!" I pulled my arm as hard as I could and the vines broke off, I pulled off the remaining vines to reveal my bleeding arm, the damn things had thorns or something sharp, "How about you stop hiding and fight me one on one you coward!"_

 _"Gladly."_

 _"...Shit!" I barely had anytime to dodge the slash behind me, I rolled and looked for my attacker, but saw no one, then another slash was swung. I held my sword up and blocked the strike then shot in front of me, blood flew out and then I felt a hand grab my neck and lift me off the ground, whoever this was is invisible…_

 _"You're weak." the voice said and threw me to a tree, I collided and slid down and looked around me, the person was gone for the most part. I reverted back to my normal form and looked at my arm, which was still bloody…_

 _I tried to clean it the best I could and rolled down my sleeve. Dammit… just who was that?_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

I got out of the shower and looked in the mirror, then grabbed my jacket and put it on, then put on the rest of my clothes and walked out of my room to hear something, sounds like Neptune and Peashy were up. Neptune was focused on playing one of her video games and Peashy was practically demanding attention.

"I'm bored! Play with me Neptuna!" Peashy yelled as I came around the corner,

"How many times do I have to tell you P-ko? My name is Neptune. Not Neptuna." Neptune said back while focused on her game.

"Neptuna! Neptuna!" Peashy repeated, but Neptune just focused on her game, eventually Peashy unplugged the game console and the screen went black.

"Hey! Don't just yank out the plug like that." Neptune said, but there we no plugs pulled out, instead Peashy had ripped the cable out of the game console.

"Play with me Neptuna!" Peashy yelled and tackled Neptune, they both fell back as I stared at the both of them,

Compa, IF, and Histoire were sitting at a table drinking tea when they noticed me staring at the two,

"Hey! Assassin!" IF called over as I walked over to them, "Did Kibo mention anything about Peashy's parents?" she asked me and I shook my head,

"No. he said that he never met Peashy's parents at all." I replied getting louder and louder as Peashy and Neptune ran all around the place.

"Gotcha!" Neptune said while picking up Peashy, but Peashy turned around and pulled her fist back.

"P-Punch!" she yelled as she uppercutted Neptune, causing her to fall back,

"She's out!" I yelled as I looked at the both of them, then IF looked at my sleeve,

"Hey Assassin, what's with your get up?" IF asked me as she looked at my clothes, I had only one sleeve while the other side of my clothes had a tank top look to it,

"I usually wear stuff like this." I lied, I don't want to worry them with my wound… "Oh yeah, where's Nepgear?" I also asked and IF sighed then pointed up, uh oh…

I walked up the stairs and saw two individuals outside, along with a huge couch looking seat, I opened the door and saw Vert and Nepgear sitting on the couch, and Nepgear was snuggling Verts… bazongas…

"How's this, Nepgear? Nice and soft, right?" Vert asked and Nepgear snuggled more close to her…

"Yes, Vert."

"You can call me Sis if you like, you know."

"But, my sis is- Oh forget it. I think I could get used to you being my sis!"

"...You've got to be kidding me…" I called out as I heard footsteps approaching behind me,

"Uh, and… I see things have gotten crazy out here too." IF commented as she stood behind me.

"Vert! Whaddaya think yer doin' to my kid sister?!" Neptune yelled as she stomped outside. She even broke her speech pattern…

"Sis!" Nepgear yelled as she poked her head up, but then it fell right back into Vert's chest…

"What's the problem with getting a little closer to each other now and then?" Vert asked and Neptune clenched her fist,

"Every now and then? More like every day!" she yelled as I stood at the door and sighed as they continued arguing,

"Geez, Planeptune gets more crazy by the day…" I muttered and IF gave me an awkward smirk,

"It's because you're living with Nep…" she replied and I shrugged, she may be right…

"That's right, I almost forgot!" I said as I walked up to Neptune in the middle of arguing with Vert, "Nep, we're supposed to go to Lastation remember? Blanc contacted us and we need to go over there." I said and Neptune looked up at me,

"She did?" she replied and I almost lost my balance, she forgot already?!

"Yes, she contacted all of us." Vert agreed and I stretched, time to go to Lastation again.

* * *

 **Noxious's POV**

I was changing into clothes for when the others get here because of what happened earlier…

* * *

 ** _flashback_**

 _Blanc and her candidates Rom and Ram are here to talk to Noire about something I guess I'll just lay down on the couch until they leave._

 _*smash!*_

 _"You've got to be kidding me." I said as I lifted a frying pan off my face with a pissed look._

 _"Hahaha! you got hit by my frying pan magic!" Ram laughed historically. I got off the couch and ran after her, she ran through a door and closed it a little then I ran through it and my eye glowed, I immediately looked up at a bucket of water falling from the door and got water poured all over my clothes. "Pfft." Ram laughed as I sat there in a puddle of water. I then got up and walked away from the room because that was a room with a certain someone who doesn't like jokes… Noroi's room._

 _"What the hell is with the water on the floor!" I heard Noroi yell hopefully Ram makes it out of there alive. As I walked through the hall I saw Noire and Blanc talking, Noire looked frustrated as well._

 _"Come on why does this have to happen now!" Noire said in a pissed tone I went over to them._

 _"What's wrong Noire?" I asked then Blanc and Noire looked at me._

 _"Someone hack into Lastations servers- what happened to you?" Noire replied, I looked down to see my shirt was soaked I started to scratch the back of my head._

 _"Well you see Ram did a little prank on me but she's cleaning up the mess right now." I explained._

 _"Well no worries but the other goddesses are going to be coming to help us out so get new clothes on also I got you some new ones to where besides the ones you always do" Noire said then I nodded my head and went to my room to change…_

 ** _flashback end_**

* * *

I put on a long trench coat that was black on the outside and dark blue on the inside, I put on a pair of black boots and my eyepatch and sat on the edge balcony waiting for the others to show.

 _"YOU'RE SO RELAXED…"_ The voice said then I looked up in the sky.

"Yeah you could say that." I replied, whatever happens I can't tell the voice about Rika but why would the voice have anything to do with Rika?

 _"MAN IT REALLY SUCKS WHEN THE ONLY REASON WHY YOU'RE STILL HERE IS TO PROTECT HER."_

"Hey voice, I know that this isn't a good question for you but did you ever want to protect anything important to you?" I asked in a quiet tone.

 _"NO YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE I'VE BEEN WITH."_

"Are they here yet Noxious?" Noire asked while her and Blanc walked out onto the balcony, I looked back and got off the edge of the balcony.

"No not yet, but they should've been here by now. Where are they-"

"AHHHHH WATCH OUT, MOVE, MOVE, MOVE, MOVE, MOOOOVE!" I heard someone yell in the air I looked up to see Neptune falling from the sky towards Noire, she was looking up in shock at her as Neptune collided with Noire I quickly ran over.

"Are you alright Noire? I asked.

"Ouch WHY THE HELL WERE YOU FALLING FROM THE SKY!" Noire yelled as they both got up.

"Well you see I accidentally transformed out of my CPU form in mid air." Neptune replied then I face palmed, and she's a CPU. Assassin, Vert, Nepgear, and Uni came flying down to the balcony.

"Hey Assassin I knew you would be here speaking Neptune came." I said as he reverted back to his original form.

"Yeah so i'm guessing you know what happened here?" Assassin replied then I nodded.

"Well since you two know what's going on, you two are coming with us!" Noire instantly said then me and Assassin looked over at her like we were tired.

"Do we really have too…" me and Assassin groaned.

"Stop complaining, you're coming with us whether you like it or not!" Noire said in a pissed tone. I heard footsteps coming from the door leading to the balcony it was Noroi with Ram in front of the door, Ram looked terrified.

"I'm done cleaning miss Noroi's room." Ram said in a polite tone, me and everyone else had a shocked expression on our faces.

"What happened to Ram?" Both Assassin and Blanc asked, Noroi sat down on a bench.

"I just taught her some manners just like I did with Kusari when I first met her." Noroi replied, no wonder why Kusari acts so Kuudere. Assassin tapped on my shoulder,

"Remind me not to pull any pranks…" Assassin whispered,

"Speaking of Kusari where is she?" I asked then Noroi looked at me.

"She's with Rom, they've been reading lots of books together." Noroi replied. " now, that that's been cleared up you all will be staying with me while they're out." Noroi said holding onto Nepgear and Uni's shoulders, both of them turned around in fear while Ram just stood in the middle of them.

"Then let's be on our way to the location that Blanc tracked down and show this bastard not to mess with me." Noire said then everyone transformed into their CPU forms except the CPU candidates. As we flew off the candidates were waving us off but they still looked terrified…

* * *

 **Noroi's POV**

We all waved them off, I know they'll come back I mean they do have him there with. them. The other girls and I walked back in the Basilicom just to get ran into by a little girl with yellow hair.

*bump*

We both fell to the floor, who the hell just ran into me?!

"Hahaha, tag you're it!" The little girl said I got up.

"Who are you?" I asked then I heard footsteps, it was Kibo.

"Her name is Peashy." Kibo said then I walked up to him.

"Where did she come from and why is she here?" I asked in a whisper.

"She's an old friend of mine, also you have to watch her." Kibo whispered to me then I cross my arms.

"I ain't watching no more kids, it's bad that I'm watching Ram, I don't need another one." I said in a pissed tone, then I walked over to Nepgear and Uni, they looked like they were doing something. "What are you two doing?" I asked then Nepgear looked back at me.

"We found a hidden camera on the bookshelf, we don't know who placed it here so we're tracking it down and it leads to a abandoned building here in Lastation." Uni said this does sound interesting, I mean if there's a camera here that could only mean one thing. Someone is watching us, I turned around.

"Alright I'm convinced you two, let's go find the bastard!" I said in excitement, hehe I guess I'll have to leave Kibo here to watch Peashy…

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Assassin: I have a feeling that i'm not gonna like writing the next few chapters… meh maybe it's just me. We hope you liked reading this chapter and we hope to see you all later!**

 **If you haven't already, make sure you voted on the poll! It ends on the October 31st at 12:00 AM EST!**

 **Noxious: The polls are soon coming to an end so vote now! Also this is the start up of the main story so now we'll be continuing from the anime and I wonder what will be in store for me and Assassin in the later chapters. Well that's it really we hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and hope to see you all in the next!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

 **Kibo's POV**

"Oi! Noroi!" I yelled as I walked into a room, but it was empty, where were they? I can't find them anywhere, Kusari, Noroi, not even the candidates. "*sigh* she left with everyone so she didn't have to watch Peashy…"

"Kai! I'm hungry!" I heard Peashy yell from the other room, I walked back into the room Peashy was in,

"I don't think it'll be a good idea to eat something here, or the Tsundere queen will be on both of us." I replied and Peashy looked up at me,

"Tsundere queen? Who's that?"

"Noire."

"Hahahah! That's a funny name!"

"Just something I came up with, but what do you want to eat and i'll go get it for you."

"Hmmm… I want Neptuna's pudding!"

"Neptuna's pudding- oh right Neptune."

"Neptuna!"

I looked towards the window then back at the shelf where the hidden camera was found, "I guess that's where she is so looks like I'm going too…" I said as I looked down at Peashy again, "Alright, let's go get Neptune's pudding for ya." I told her while offering her my hand,

"Yay! Neptuna's pudding!" Peashy said excited and took ahold of my hand and we both walked out onto the Lastation balcony and I picked Peashy up.

"Hold on." I told her as I shined a white glow and lifted off into the sky and went towards the abandoned building that everyone else was going to…

* * *

 **Noxious's POV**

We arrived at the place where we suspect to be where the hacker is hiding, we all stood beside the door. me and Assassin nodded to each other then busted the door open to see someone sitting in front of a holographic monitor I had my hand cannon aimed at the person.

"Get away from the monitor!" Assassin yelled then the person's chair turned around they weren't human but rather they were a robot. This robot had pink and purple armor plates on his shoulders and almost all over his body was pink, his visor was a bright green color and had darker green lines on the visor as well.

"Oh my, you all came here quite fast." The robot said in a feminine voice. I put my hand cannon down and face palmed.

"What the-" Neptune said as she fell over and the robot looked over at Noire and his visor turned a little red.

"At last I finally get to see the princess herself, Noire!" The robot says in excitement.

"Arghhhhh are you the one hacking into my servers!" Noire yelled.

"Why yes and I do gotta say you look very cute when you're angry." The robot said then I stood in front of Noire.

"So you were the one hacking the servers." I said aiming my hand cannon at him.

"Yes my name is Anonydeath and I know all about you and Noire." Anonydeath replied.

"What do you mean by know all about us?" I asked.

"I know this." Anonydeath said then snapped his fingers causing more holographic monitors to pop up everyone looked at the monitors to see the pictures of me and Noire cosplaying. My face turned red and I turned to look at Noire with the same expression.

"Oh wow they look like a married couple." Neptune said pointing at the wedding cosplay.

"Indeed they do look happy in this one as well." Vert said pointing at the school cosplay.

"Man this is embarrassing for you two." Blanc said looking up at the covert cosplay.

"Noxious… When did you do this…" Assassin said looking at all the pictures.

"Stop looking! Noire yelled with her hands on her face as she looked at all the pictures.

"Oh boy this one's exclusive!" Anonydeath said taking a picture of Noire.

"I'll kill you…" I said in a pissed voice walking towards Anonydeath.

"Kill me and all these will be leaked all throughout Gamindustri if you take one more step." Anonydeath said then I stopped, Noire transformed into her CPU form.

"Noxious... it's fine if he wants to leak the photos but it's going to cost him his life!" Noire yelled charging at Anonydeath then a bunch of holographic monitors came up and started coming at Noire I shot them as Noire kept moving towards Anonydeath, he picked up a case.

"Well I guess this is goodbye for now also I was joking about the pictures." Anonydeath said then he started to run out a door I looked back at Assassin and the others they were slicing up the rest of the holographic monitors, Assassin looked back at me as I kept shooting the monitors.

"Noxious go get him we'll take care of these!" Assassin yelled then I started to run up to the door while reloading my hand cannon.

"Alright but you better not die!" I yelled smiling.

"Right back at ya!" Assassin yelled with a smile, I busted through the door and ran through a hall I'll make sure he doesn't escape, I took my eye patch off then my eye started to glow red and the shadow claws consumed my arms.

"Hey Anonydeath I'm coming for you~!" I yelled as I ran through the hall it's weird as well cause I can smell his scent. I finally caught to him he was still running but I was faster in this state.

*Crash!*

I saw as Anonydeath got knocked over by Peashy.

"Peashy why are you here?!" I asked in shocks she got up and looked back then Kibo, Noroi, Kusari, Nepgear, Uni, Rom, and Ram walked up to me.

"Kai and I followed Nori and the candidates!" Peashy replied then I looked at Anonydeath on the ground with pictures of me and Noire scattered. Uni bent down and grabbed one and what made it worse was that picture was the wedding cosplay.

"I see what you two have been doing together now…" Uni said as a tear fell down her cheek. "Fine! If sis wants to be with only you fine she can be with you!" Uni yelled as she ran away, I put on my eye patch and had my head down the others caught up to us.

"Aren't you going to do anything?" Noroi asked me I just kept my head down.

"There's nothing I can do-" I replied.

*smack!*

"You may be a bastard but I'll never forgive you if you leave her the way she is." Noroi said I looked up and realized that I could've done something but I was keeping myself from doing something because I thought she would just hate me even more. "I think you finally realized it as well." Noroi said walking over to Noire and grabbed her arm and put her right beside me. "Now you two go and help her!" Noroi yelled then me and Noire started to run. We knew exactly where she could've gone…

we ran to the Lastation Basilicom and we saw Uni near the edge, leaning on the railing and Noire walked up to her.

"Why are you two here?" Uni asked in a sad tone.

"We're here to tell you-" I replied.

"What, are you two here to tell me you're sorry?!" Uni yelled as she quickly got up and turned with tears in her eyes. "I wish you wouldn't have came here…" Uni said while staring at me.

"It's fine if you think that but I'm going to continue to protect everyone especially you and Noire." I replied then Uni's eyes widened.

"Uni you see the reason why I love Noxious is because he will protect anyone even if they hate him." Noire said as we started to walk towards Uni, her face filled with tears.

"I'm sorry for all the pain I caused you, i've been too busy protecting everyone else but I forgot the ones who I want to protect the most." I said as me and Noire hugged her.

"*sniff* i'm sorry that i've been mad at you... but I just want sis to look at me like i'm not just a kid anymore…" Uni replied then we stopped hugging I pointed at Uni.

"Well then since you don't want to be treated like a kid anymore i'll treat you the way I do with Noire!" I replied with a smile then Uni and Noire's eyes widened. "hehe I will now call both of you Princess Noire and Lady Uni and from now on i'll make sure i'll be there when you two need me the most, so now what will your first request be for me?"

"Um for all of us to be together one day." Uni said with her face all red.

"Alright i'll make sure we can do that one day, now what will be your request?" I asked pointing at Noire whose face was completely red.

"You idiot I don't need anything." Noire said in a frustrated tone.

"Fine I was guessing you wouldn't want anything but i'll promise i'll fulfil your wish." I said looking at Uni, we all started to walk back towards Lastation. Rika, I think I found what i'm willing to risk my life and protect the most…

"Move! Move!" Another voice yelled, we all looked around and saw no-one, but I looked up in the air and saw a figure falling...

Noire looked up as well and saw it, but wasn't able to move as fast as me, I quickly grabbed Uni and moved swiftly out of the way. Then a huge dust cloud emerged right where Noire was standing...

*THUD!*

* * *

 **Anonydeath's POV**

"..." I was sitting in the cell I was assigned to in the Lastation prison, little did they know is I have my own surprises…

After the guard walked by, the transmission finally picked up.

"Hello. It's me. I found you-know-who… I'd gone through the trouble of hacking into a satellite, but then I found her easily through other means… What? Yeah…"

* * *

 **Assassin's POV**

*THUD!*

What the hell was that?! Kibo, Noroi, Kusari and the CPUs and Candidates made it back to the Lastation Basilicom when we all heard that crash or whatever the hell it was.

"Let's go!" I yelled as I ran towards the Basilicom, everyone keeping pace behind me.

We went up to the roof and we saw a dust cloud, along with Noxious and Uni beside it,

"Hey! Everything alright!" I yelled and ran out on the huge balcony, the dust started to clear as it revealed Noire and someone else,

This other girl was sitting on top of Noire and her outfit was something you kinda didn't expect. She had what looked like to be pajamas on and pink slippers, she had messy purple hair that was tied in one long messy braid.

"Ouuuchie…" the girl muttered as she rubbed her butt, completely forgetting she was sitting on someone.

"Another one…" I muttered and Neptune stepped up in front of me,

"Who are you?" Neptune asked the girl and she poked her head up,

"Oh yeeeeah! My name is Plutia!" she girl said as she got off of Noire, "The CPU of Planeptune." she also added and everyone stood there dumbstruck, except for two of us. Kibo and I.

"Whaaaaaaat!" everyone yelled and I looked up in the sky,

"Girls from Planeptune keep falling from the sky…" I muttered.

* * *

After a couple minutes, and Noire feeling better, everyone was getting ready to leave and I saw that Uni was smiling again, guess Noxious did it without ME telling him,

"Kai?" Peashy said looking around the room, I started looking as well, where did he go?

I walked over to Peashy and crouched down next to her, "He had to run out, he said he would be back later." I lied, I don't like to lie to her, but she looked worried,

"Okay! Thanks Sasin!" she said and ran off, I smiled and looked over where Noxious was, got something I got to do myself.

Uni, Noire, and Noxious were all chatting until I walked over to them, "Hey Noxious, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked and Noxious nodded,

"Sure." he replied before turning to Noire and Uni, "Give me a sec."

We walked out into another room and shut the door, "What was it you wanted to talk about?" Noxious asked me and I looked at him,

"Good thing you sorted things out with Uni. Nepgear was worried about her and I started too as well." I told him and he rubbed the back of his head,

"I feel ashamed of what I did…" he responded and I walked up to him,

"Just be sure to remember Uni too. Got it?" I said and he nodded,

"Got it."

"Good." I said and balled up my fist, then punched him across his cheek, he looked at me wide eyed and I stared at him, "By the way, don't make a girl cry. I hate that." I said as he nodded.

"I guess I deserve that after what i've done." he said and I nodded,

"Think of it as payback for having Uni cry."

We both walked out back into the room and looked around. Neptune, Nepgear, Plutia, and Peashy were waiting for me and when I came out, Neptune started waving.

"Heeey! Assassin!" Neptune said waving at me, guessing she's ready to head back.

"Ready to go?" Nepgear asked me and I nodded as I walked over towards them.

"Yeah, let's head out." I said but looked back one more time to catch two people staring at me. Noxious and Blanc. They both looked away and I headed out onto the balcony.

"Let's go!" Neptune said and we started making our way back to Planeptune…

* * *

When we got back, it was nighttime and Histy, Compa, and IF we're waiting for us.

"We're back."

"We're home!" Both me and Neptune called out, Histy flew over to us with a smile on her face,

"Welcome back everyone." She said but stared at Plutia for a second, "um… Who's this?"

"We'll get to introductions later, for now I'm hungry." I said, I haven't eaten anything yet…

"I'm with Assassin!" Neptune agreed and all of us went into the kitchen, where IF and Compa were waiting.

"Bout time, we've been waiting forever now." IF said and I gave an awkward laugh,

"The whole incident in Lastation took longer than expected." I replied before sitting at the table, "but please tell me you were making dinner, my stomach was growling on the way here…"

"It's almost ready!" Compa said and I gave out a sigh of relief, thank the lord! "Oh right, Oi! Plutia go ahead and introduce yourself again." I told Plutia and she stood up,

"Okaaay!" She said stepping in front of everyone, "My name is Plutia! I'm the CPU of Planeptune!"

"Now that that's done-" wait a second… "What?! You're the CPU of Planeptune?!" I shouted and Nepgear stood next to me,

"She said this before back in Lastation." She told me, but I guess I wasn't paying attention.

"So Planeptune has two of them now?" IF asked and Histy looked down for a second,

"I've never heard of a nation having Two CPUs before." Histy mentioned and I shrugged, the more the merrier right?

"Nice to meet ya Plutia! My name is Neptune!" Neptune introduced and Plutia smiled at her,

"Neptu- Nepu- Neptun- umm your name is hard to say." Plutia said and I almost facepalmed, so Peashy's not the only one who can't say it right…

"You can call me whatever you want." Neptune replied and Plutia closed her eyes,

"Hm… How about Neppy!" Plutia suggested and Neptune high fived her,

"Perfect!" Neptune agreed and I walked up to her next,

"Never had a proper introduction yet, but I'm Assassin." I introduced and Plutia closed her eyes again, "you can think of something for me as well." I also said, I might need to change nicknames…

"Hmm… how about… Ah! Sassy!" Plutia said and I stood there a little bit…

"Alright, sounds good to me…" I said, Sassy… Really…

"Neppy and Sassy… Hehe" Plutia said and I sighed, this girl is a new one…

"It's ready!" Compa called out and I poked my head up,

"Hallelujah!" I said and rushed to my seat. Compa and Nepgear came out holding trays of food, my mouth started drooling and my eyes sparkled.

"Let's eat!" We all said and we started eating…

* * *

Halfway through eating is when something started happening.

"No P-ko!" Neptune yelled trying to get her food away from Peashy.

"Let me!" Peashy argued as she ate Neptune's food, "here you can eat this." Peashy said stabbing her fork into a eggplant and raising it to Neptune.

"Ahhhh! Get it away!" Neptune yelled falling off her chair, I got out of mine and walked over to her.

"Neptune what's wrong?" I asked and she ran behind me,

"Assassin, get it away!" Neptune pleaded, she didn't want the eggplant?

"Just eat it and get it over with. You wouldn't even taste it." I told her but she shook her head frantically,

"I'm not eating that! That stuff is cursed!" Neptune shouted and I sighed,

"Bad example for Peashy…" I muttered and got up, "fine don't eat it." I also said and started walking to the stairs.

"Where are you going Assassin?" IF asked me and I turned back,

"Gonna head to bed. I might end up passing out on the table if I'm not careful." I said and waved back, "talk to you all tomorrow." I said as I walked up the stairs…

* * *

 **Kibo's POV**

I was leaning on the wall and looking up at the sky, did this seriously just happen!

"Why is SHE here…" I muttered as I looked towards the Planeptune Basilicom, this can't be happening…

"..." I couldn't say another word…

* * *

 **Assassin's POV**

I woke up the next morning feeling something heavy on top of me, I tried to get up but couldn't, whatever it was was weighing me down.

"What is-"

"Oh? Looks like you've woken up." A familiar voice said, my eyes widened as my covers began to rise up like something was levitating.

The covers fell off revealing Neptune in her Purple Heart form… only… she was halfway fucking naked!

"Neptune! What are you-"

"Shh, they might hear us." Neptune said and leaned down on me again,

"What are you doing?" I whispered and Neptune giggled a little,

"Just wanted to get a little closer is all~." she replied and I started blushing, if she wanted to get closer, she didn't have to do this!

"Get offa me!" I told her causing her to start giggling again.

"Hehehe, you're getting excited aren't you?" she said and inched closer to my face.

"Neptune- Mmf..." Neptune cut me off by locking her lips with mine, we broke off with spit rolling off our tongues, Neptune smiled a bit then moved my shirt up a little.

"Now let's get that shirt off~" she said and I took it off, then she locked lips with me again, "Now one last thing~" she said as she reached down for my pants,

"Neptune… cut it out… you're taking this too far!"

"But something under your abs is telling me otherwise~"

but she stopped before she even made it.

"Hehehe, I think I teased you enough." she said and got off me, "You didn't think it would be that easy did you?" she asked me and I stared at her,

"..." I didn't say anything, all I did was stare.

"Assassin?"

"N-Neptune… um…" I slowly raised my hand up to her and she tilted her head,

"Me?"

"Your… bra…"

"Hm?" she looked down and noticed that she didn't have it on no more, her face went red but she still kept calm, "W-Where… is it…"

I slowly raised my hand and revealed it… I thought she was serious so I made quick work of it…

"Here…" I said and tossed it to her, then looked away quickly. I heard her giggle a bit again and walk up to me again.

"Hey, is it just me or have you matured a bit more?" she said as she grabbed my head and turned me towards her.

"I guess?" I said and she smiled again and got up,

"I'll meet you in the living room." she said as she transformed back into original form, outfitted with her usual clothes. "I wanna do some PvP later!" she said as she opened my door and walked out,

I sighed and got up and walked over to my closet, just what does this day have in store for me…

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Assassin: Weeeell. The Poll is over and the votes have decided that Two Friends, Four Goddesses will now have some smut scenes, note that it WILL have a warning for the certain chapters with the smut scenes just in case you want to skip them just like I had for The Journey, but that's all I have to say and I hope to see you all later! You're up Noxious.**

 **Noxious: I gotta say I was a little embarrassed when writing the scene with Anonydeath, but like always we will see you all in the next chapter!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

 **Noxious's POV**

"*Yawn*" I sat up from the bed with my eyes nearly closed and looked at the clock to see it was about morning. "I guess I'll get ready." I said quietly then started to put on my trench coat then looked at it in the mirror, it had little tears at the bottom, this was my new clothing too... I walked out to the balcony to see the sunrise "QUESTING TIME!" I yelled then materialized my hoverboard and was about to jump on but then Uni came out.

"Oh no you're not!" Uni denied then I had a questionable look on my face probably cause Uni stopped me in her night gown. which was just a black dress, "Today we're all supposed to go to the amusement park?" Uni said.

"Fine fine fine, I did say I would." Then I got off my hoverboard and put my hand on Uni's head "you gotta get ready first though and get Noire up." then Uni looked down and her face kinda turned red and she started to walk into the Basilicom. I turned around and sat on the edge of the balcony looking at the city it looked nice…

* * *

 **Assassin's POV**

After putting on my clothes, I went down to the living room and I already heard noise. When I walked in, I saw Neptune sitting in her usual spot and playing her game, Peashy was running around holding Nepgear's N-Gear, and she was running after Peashy trying to get it back. Plutia was sitting on the couch and seemed to be singing a happy song while sewing something.

"Peashy! Don't break that!" Nepgear yelled as she kept chasing after her. Histy, IF, and Compa were all standing on the other side of the room and Histy looked very frustrated.

"I'm counting on you…" she told IF and Compa, but then noticed me and flew up to me, "Assassin!"

"Whoa! Don't just shout like that." I told her and she sighed a little,

"I apologize, but you can see the situation." Histy said and I patted her small head,

"It's fine, but what was that about counting on IF and Compa?"

"Looks like I'll have to explain again…" she muttered and I rubbed the back of my head, this may be a while…

* * *

"And that's what happened." Histy finished.

"Ah, so Plutia came from another dimension and you found this out after I went to sleep and another Histy called you and told you all this info. AND that there is something wrong with the dimensions?" I restated and Histy nodded,

"Correct. I need you to report if anything peculiar happens immediately." Histy told me and I nodded, maybe Kibo will know something?

Neptune eventually looked up from her game and noticed me and started waving to me, "Hey Assassin! C'mon let's do this!" Neptune said as she held up another controller,

"Ehehe… sorry Neptune, but I got something to do today." I said and she puffed her cheeks at me,

"Awww… You keep acting like that and you'll become a workaholic like Noire…" she said and I sighed,

"Allll doooone!" Plutia said as she held up something, it was a plushie doll of Neptune and the best part was it looked perfect and I mean PERFECT.

"That… looks really good." I commented and everyone looked over at her,

"Yeah it does! It's an exact replica of me!" Neptune said as she got up and examined the doll,

"I'm glad you approooove." Plutia said with a smile. "I love making dolls of aaaall my friends."

"Me next! I want to be next!" Peashy said jumping up and down.

"Ooookay, I'll make a Peashy doll ASAP." Plutia said and then looked up at Nepgear. "Then i'll make one of Neppy Jr." Plutia said and I let out a smile, this girl is something alright.

While they continued to be amazed by Plutias work, I looked back over towards IF and Compa,

"We need to get going, we'll see you all later." IF said and Compa waved at me.

"Bye!" she said and they both walked towards the elevator, I turned around and glanced outside, I need to find Kibo.

* * *

 **Kibo's POV**

I was walking around Planeptune, looking at the usual shops when I felt a presence.

"What?" I said as I looked ahead, something happened and it's telling me this direction "Guess it wouldn't hurt to check." Why isn't anyone around?

I walked in the direction where the presence was coming from, but something didn't seem right,

"Construction signs?" Everywhere I went, there were signs for construction and blocking off the major paths. I haven't saw anything that needed construction done to it.

I walked down another path and ended up in a place with purple mist, I was still in the city, but why was this here?

*Thud!*

"Huh?" I ran around a corner and saw IF and Compa passed out on the ground and two figures standing in front of them, "Arfoire…"

"Another one?" Arfoire said as she looked over at me, but the mist was starting to get to me,

"Sleeping… gas…" I said, well shit… this is bad. I closed my eyes and thought real hard, please tell me this will work!

 _"Assassin. Arfoire has captured IF and Compa, we're in downtown Planeptune. Get here fast!"_ I thought, hopefully that gets to him, he's an archangel so that should work.

My vision started to blur as I fell to the ground…

* * *

 **Assassin's POV**

I was flying around searching for Kibo, but I think he found me first.

 _"Assassin, Arfoire has captured IF and Compa, we're in downtown Planeptune. Get here fast!"_ I heard Kibo say, I quickly changed course and flew towards their location, I need to hurry!

While flying there, I saw a purple mist rise into the air, that looks like something Arfoire would do, I should have took her out while I had the chance!

I held my breath and looked around the area, I didn't see Kibo, IF, or Compa. Arfoire must of took all three of them.

"Dammit!" I cursed as I flew into the air again, I need to get to the Basilicom fast!

After a flight back, I landed on the balcony and ran through the doors, still in my CPU form. I barged into the living room to see Plutia, Peashy, Nepgear, and Neptune crowded around.

"Hey! We need to go now!" I yelled and they all looked over at me,

"You're darn tootin we need too!" Neptune said as Nepgear showed me her N-Gear, revealing a picture of IF, who was tied to a log and was unconscious.

"Someone sent this in an anonymous message, they sent a map too." Nepgear told me and Neptune grabbed my arm,

"We got to go save her." Neptune said

* * *

 **IF's POV**

"Huh.. what?"

I opened my eyes and saw a familiar face staring at me.

"The time has come for my revenge." Arfoire said with a smile,

"Whatever you have planned it won't work! Once Nep and the others hear about this they're going to get here and take you down!" I yelled and Arfoire started chuckling.

"Things will be different this time, you see I got a secret plan. More specifically…" She said then started to raise her hand and throw it behind her, "These Eggplants!"

"What?!"

"That's right. I know your CPU's weakness!"

"A hag like you won't win!"

"We'll just see when they get here then. As for you…" Arfoire said as she made an eggplant appear in her hand and start slowly walking up to me.

She forced my mouth open and stuck the eggplant in my mouth, what is she trying to do?!

"Mmgh! Mhf!"

"That's right, swallow it all down." Arfoire said, "otherwise you'll miss out on a big part of life."

"*Cough!* You are one sick old lady!"

"That's enough!"

"Mmf!" What the hell is up with this!

"Oh come on, they're good for you so stop fighting it." Arfoire replied as she continued to shove the eggplant down my throat.

"Mmgh! Mmff!"

"Stop it right now!" I heard another voice yell, I looked up and saw Assassin, Nepgear, and Neptune flying towards me and Assassin was carrying Plutia as well.

"If you want a fight, then i'm happy to oblige, now let Iffy go! Mmf!" Nep said, but then quickly shut her mouth.

"Neptune what is it?" Nepgear asked Neptune

"Sorry, but it's just that... I smell eggplants." she said and held her breath.

"There's whole farm for it…" Assassin commented as he looked around,

"Finally noticed did you? I made this so that I could finally defeat you all!" Arfoire yelled

"Don't be ridiculous, it's true that I hate eggplants, but that won't stop nothing!" Neptune shouted back, "It's not like they're going to kill me." Upon hearing this, Arfoire smiled.

"Is that so?" she said revealing a basket of eggplants, "Come forth now, my purple servants!" she yelled and threw them all in the air, transforming them into… living eggplants on horsebirds...

"What the hell?" Assassin said as he stared confused,

"Ah!" Neptune suddenly reverted back to her normal form,

"Nepgear catch her!" Assassin yelled and Nepgear grabbed Neptune's arm, but then Assassin lost his grip on Plutia after one of the living eggplants sliced at him with some type of watermelon sword.

"Ahhh!" Plutia screamed, but Nepgear caught her as well,

"I can't hold you both!" Nepgear said losing her grip, then accidently let go.

"Ahhhh!" Neptune and Plutia yelled as they flew towards the ground, the eggplants changed their course and headed straight for Plutia and Neptune,

"AHHHHH!" Neptune started yelling…

* * *

 **Kibo's POV**

Huh? Where am I?

I opened my eyes and tried to move, but was unable too thanks to me being tied to a tree, I couldn't talk either because I had tape over my mouth.

I looked around me and saw a house, but two people were on the roof, Compa and the rat.

They seemed to be in a deep conversation and I couldn't quite hear them. What are they talking about?

* * *

 **Assassin's POV**

*Shing!*

I slashed another bunch of eggplants riding horseback on horsebirds and looked behind me to see another flock, these damn things won't go away!

"Eggplants are scary, save me!" Neptune yelled as she ran away from a bunch of them,

"Stop itttt." Plutia said as she kept getting poked by their swords, completely not phasing her at all, then Nepgear came flying in,

"Neptune, Plutia, hang on!" Nepgear yelled as she slashed away at the eggplants,

"Neptune, fight seriously!" I yelled and grabbed an eggplant, crushing it in my hand. I looked over at IF and saw Arfoire walk up to her again, "No!" I yelled as I flew towards them, but these eggplants keep getting in the way.

I slashed through them and looked over at IF again, but I wasn't expecting to see this…

IF had an eggplant in her mouth and Arfoire kept shoving it further… What the hell is up with this hag!

I looked behind me and I felt a dark aura rise, sending chills down my spine… what the hell is up with this… this feeling is something I never felt before.

*CRASH!*

I turned around and saw that Plutia had created a crater around herself by slamming her Neptune plushie to the ground, everyone stared at her. Even the eggplants.

"That's enough of that…" she said "I'm getting angrrry…" she also said and my arms started shaking, what's going on?

*Smash Smash Smash!*

She started constantly smashing the ground, causing shockwaves to fly around her, "You should be ashamed…" Plutia muttered and my whole body started shaking 'Why would you go so far… to bully poor Iffy…" Plutia said with a deadly glare.

"I can do what I want, she's my hostage!" Arfoire talked back and Plutia glared over at her,

"That's not very nice… okay theeen~" she said and a flash of light replaced her.

When it died down, there was a new girl floating where Plutia was. This girl had the same color hair as Plutia, but it wasn't in a braid or nothing, her eyes were red with a power symbol replacing the pupil and her clothes were black and pink, exposing her now… full grown chest cleavage, stomach and behind. She had a pink and black sword that also turned into a whip, something tells me that this girl is Plutia in CPU form…

"Then perhaps to make things fair, perhaps I should do what I want with you." Plutia said while cracking her whip on the ground,

"This is something I wasn't expecting…" I said and Arfoire pointed to Plutia,

"Awful cocky but who are you?" Arfoire demanded and Plutia raised her brow,

"Me? I'm Iris Heart, I know it might be hard to remember…" she started saying, then a pink summoning circle appeared behind her, "Perhaps I can help by beating it into you!" she said as she took off like a bullet, slashing at the wind making Arfoire fly into the air, then Plutia flew after faster than I could. "My my, it seems like you're not nearly as hardcore as you think you are." Plutia said, then slammed her whip down on Arfoire, knocking her to the ground and creating a dust cloud.

When it cleared Arfoire was surrounded by a crater and Plutia was already in front of her again, "You've been around longer than we have old lady, show us what you learned… fight!" Plutia said as she continued to pulverize Arfoire, I flew down by Neptune and Nepgear as were watching the scene before us.

"I think she's having fun…" Nepgear pointed out and Neptune looked back at her,

"Well i'm not getting in her way so it's A-ok with me." she said and then transformed again. "We have work on our own to do so let's wrap this up!"

"I've had enough of these eggplants anyway…" I muttered as I raised my hands into the air, "Lightning blast!" I yelled as lightning shot from my hands and started destroying all the eggplants, once all of them were nothing but dust, I stopped…

We looked over to where Plutia and Arfoire were, I'm amazed that Arfoire is still in one peace.

Arfoire was now stuck in the ground as Plutia sat on a little circle in the air, "I thought you would be a little fun… but you bore me out already…" Plutia said

"Shut up! You just caught me off guard!" Arfoire yelled and Plutia flipped her hair,

"I thought this dog would have a little strength, but all you do is whine. You want me to throw you a bone?" Plutia said and Arfoire gritted her teeth, "If I can't teach you new tricks then I can't keep you. Maybe I should just finish you off." Plutia said and Neptune, Nepgear and I flew up to them,

"Plutie hold on. That's enough." Neptune said and Plutia started chuckling, but so did Arfoire.

"Did you really think I wouldn't have a plan B?" Arfoire said as a dark aura surrounded her, "Now witness my new terrifying form!" she said and started to glow, I materialized both my swords and readied myself, but what I saw is… different…

"I have become one with the eggplants! It's super effective!" Arfoire yelled, her "new form" was just a giant eggplant with wings… "In this form I am called Eggoire!"

"..." We all stared in silence…

"Hm? Thought I get a bigger reaction than that…" Eggoire said disappointed,

"You're a walking, glorified, plant… and it's now one that I hate…" I muttered as I glared at Eggoire, Everyone looked at me and saw that my eyes began to emit sparks,

"Sassy's got such cutting eyes~" Plutia complimented me as I stared at Eggoire, "What should I do first I wonder?"

"It's time to put an end to this!" Neptune said as all of us got into our battle stances, "Nepgear, Assassin, Plutie, you ready?" Neptune called out,

"You bet sis!"

"I'm always ready~!"

"Damn eggplants…"

"HAAAAH!" we all yelled as we all charged Eggoire and slashed at her, severing her completely into a bunch of parts.

"My eggplants are ruined!" Eggoire yelled as she flew down to the fields.

"I hate eggplants so much…" I muttered…

* * *

 **Kibo's POV**

...What the hell?! The rat just jumped on Compa! What the hell is he trying to do?! I got to- ...Oh no…

"My my, you disgusting rodent. What do you think you're doing to our little Compa?" A woman said, oh who am I kidding, I know who that is.

"Oh great, so what are you a new CPU?"

"A new CPU? Rodents like you should call me a different name got it?" Plutia said as she raised the rat into the air, "Call me Madam Goddess!" Plutia yelled as she slammed the rat against the roof, she kept going over and over again.

After all the smashing, Plutia looked over and saw me… she dropped the rat and started to fly towards me,

"Kibby? Is that really you?" she asked and I nodded, she ripped the tape off and I looked up at her,

"You haven't changed I see." I said and Plutia grinned,

"Oh? Is that a problem?" she said and I shook my head,

"No, not at all. But it's good that you're back." I said and Plutia slashed the rope off me, and I stood up,

"Kibby, you didn't really get captured by that old woman did you? And remember. Always tell the truth." Plutia said and I gritted my teeth…

"Yes… I fell for her trap… but you put an end to that didn't you?" I said and Plutia flipped her hair.

"She didn't give me any fun, but the rodent made up for it." Plutia said to me before the flash of light appeared again, she was now in her original form and collapsed on me,

Compa came over and saw me holding Plutia, I had her head under my chin as she slept on me…

"Kibo made friends with Plutia already?" Compa said and I shook my head,

"No, we've been friends for a long time." I said as I picked up Plutia and went over to Compa, "C'mon, i'm sure the others are worried about us." I said as we walked back with Plutia in my arms, carrying her princess style…

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Assassin: Alright, I warned Noxious what would happen "I'll check it later" he said… never leave me alone for too long. Also, Happy Zelda month everyone! Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope to see you all later!**

 **Noxious: Yeah what he said… anyway I guess it's obvious that i'm going to start off chapter 24 because someone wrote a "little" too much. Like always though we hope you enjoyed this chapter and are prepared for the next!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

 **Assassin's POV**

After finally untieing IF. Neptune and Nepgear looked over where Plutia flew off too.

"Let's make this clear now. We will NEVER piss her off." I told everyone and we all nodded,

"Don't have to tell me twice." Neptune agreed,

"Wait, where's Compa at?" IF said looking around, I looked over and saw dust clouds flying off the top of a house, along with Plutia's voice.

"Come on! Call me Madam Goddess!" Plutia yelled as the clouds kept going, something tells me that something over there pissed her off…

"Not only that… Kibo's not here either." I said and stared at the house where Plutia was… hopefully he's over there… and okay.

After a couple minutes, we looked where Plutia was and saw two figures walking towards us, it was Kibo and Compa. Kibo was also carrying Plutia in his arms and she was asleep,

"There you two are!" I said as they walked up the hill,

"Sorry to worry you." Compa apologized and Neptune smiled at her,

"There's no need to worry Compa, we're glad you're safe." she told her and I walked up to Kibo,

"What's going on." I told him and he blushed,

"I got some explaining to do huh?" he said and I nodded,

"Definitely."

"Can we go back to the Basilicom? Being in this form is tiring me out…" Nepgear said and I looked back at her.

"Yeah, do you think you and your sister can carry IF or Compa?" I asked and they both nodded,

"Of course."

"Alright, take one and I'll take the other." I said before looking back at Kibo, "Guessing you're taking Plutia?"

"Yeah."

Nepgear and Neptune picked IF up by her hands and flew into the air, I flew up as well and held my hand out to Compa,

"Come on, and hold on tight." I said and she took my hand, I pulled her close to me and flew up into the air, her body heat resonating onto me and her… chest squished against mine.

Kibo shined his white glow and flew into the air while holding Plutia, then all of us took to the sky and flew towards the Basilicom…

* * *

 **Noxious's POV**

"Come on let's go here next!" Uni said in excitement as we walked through the park.

"Hey there girl, wanna see if you can win a prize by knocking it down with this?" A man said at a stand with prizes on shelves then me and Noire walked up behind Uni. "wanna try? it's only ten credits?" the man said then Uni looked at me.

"Sigh fine I guess we'll try…" I said pulling out my wallet, well at least I worked a lot over that month doing quests for a lot of people or else I'd be broke right now. I Handed the man the amount of credits he wanted then he gave me a rifle with a cork to fire at the end of the barrel. "Okay, Uni what do you want me to get?" I asked then she whispered in my ear.

"Pick the one with that you want to give me." she replied then I nodded and aimed the rifle. I shot at the prize that was a stuffed animal and what the ironic part is that it was a stuffed squirrel that was white.

"Thank you... it looks so cute." She said hugging the stuffed animal then I looked over at Noire, she was smiling.

It was almost time for the park to close when we walked near the exit until Uni got in front of me and Noire. "I guess since you got me this, i'll let you two go onto that before we leave." she said pointing at the Ferris wheel.

"But Uni, I thought you wanted this to be the day for you and me." Noire replied.

"Well I thought if he wasn't here, then you and me wouldn't be doing this today so…" Uni said as she pushed me and Noire to face the ferris wheel. She's definitely like Noire, anyway me and Noire got onto the ferris wheel and made it to the top and we both sat across from each other.

"I'm sorry we burned through your credits like crazy today." Noire apologized then I looked at her with a smile.

"Don't worry about it, I'm just glad she's smiling again." I replied while looking down at Uni. "Anyway are you okay? you look like you're embarrassed?" I asked then her face turned red.

"I-I-I-It's nothing… It's just that i've been wanting to say this for a long time and never gotten the chance due to a lot happen but… " she said, I started to scratch the back of my head.

"What is it that you've been wanting to tell me?" I asked then she looked at me then came close to my face.

"I love you…" she whispered as my eyes widened and as the sun went down…

* * *

 **?'s POV**

I came up over a hill and saw what looked like to be an amusement park, I pulled out my binoculars and looked through them at the ferris wheel. And no i'm not perving on anyone.

"Ah. So this is where you've been." I say to myself as I put down the binoculars, if he's there, then that means the other one is here too. Maybe I'll search for him again tomorrow.

I walked back down the hill and walked in a random direction, ever since I made it here I can't quite seem to know where i'm going, I mean heck even I get lost...

* * *

 **Kibo's POV**

When we got back to the Basilicom, it was already night-time, I swear that this place's time goes alot faster then back home.

I was sitting on the couch as Assassin and IF were explaining the whole incident to Histoire,

"That Arfoire was a terrifying opponent wasn't she?" I heard Histoire say and Assassin started laughing,

"No. not at all, but there was one other terrifying person…"

"Hmm? What do you mean Sassy?" Plutia spoke up and Neptune stepped in between them,

"Nothing nothing!" she said waving her hands in front of her, "Gotta keep her transformations to a minimum from now on…" she whispered,

"Dinners ready!" Compa said as she, Nepgear, and Peashy came around the corner holding plates, I sat up and stretched my back, I can have some good food at least.

I walked over to the table as Compa and Nepgear put down the plates, they seemed to be some kind of different eggplants, I can't tell food all that much okay?

"What?! Mauve eggplants?!" Neptune yelled and I looked down at her, that's what their called? "Why are we having eggplants again after what just happened?"

"It was Peashy's idea." Compa said,

"She started liking eating them after a while." Nepgear agreed and Peashy smiled and started jumping up and down.

"Yay! Eggplants!" Peashy said, I smiled and crouched down next to her,

"Good thing you decided to eat some healthy food." I said to her and patted her head and she smiled at me.

"I heard you'd overcome your hate for eggplants too, Nep-Nep." Compa said and Neptune shook her head,

"No, I wouldn't call it overcoming it, it was just the flow of battle." Neptune said and then IF started screaming,

"No! Not eggplants! I hate eggplants! Eggplants scary! I don't want to eat eggplants anymore!" IF yelled holding her head and shaking it, I looked over at Assassin and saw a shadow casted over his eyes,

"Eggplants are… evil. I… need to kill them!" he said and he raised his head, his eyes were glowing and had sparks flying out, I quickly went over and grabbed his shoulders, he pushed me off then I tackled him to the ground,

"Assassin, calm down!" I said as he tried to push me off of him, but couldn't. What the hell happened to Assassin and IF to make them hate eggplants THIS much?!

* * *

 **Assassin's POV**

After everything had calmed down, everyone started going to bed, leaving me, Kibo, and Plutia in the living room, except Plutia went to sleep already.

"Alright Kibo, what's going on here? How do you and Plutia know each other?" I started and Kibo nodded,

"Alright, I guess I can tell you now." Kibo said as he stood up and I laid back on the couch, might as well get comfy. "First off, I was born an archangel but not in THIS Gamindustri, I'm from Plutia's dimension. I was going through the life of a human, or at least trying too, and an archangel, but like you. I met someone close to me." he said looking at Plutia, "After I met her, I swore that I would help her with any problems and it turned out to be a hard job, that was… until I met her CPU form." Kibo explained and I shivered, "After all that, it turns out I was the only one that was able to calm Plutia down after she got angry, then we kind of just started hitting it off from there." Kibo said and I nodded,

"So, if you were able to do all that, then does that mean you made a contract with Plutia?" I asked and he nodded, "Then how come you wanted me to get the contracts for the goddesses here?"

"That's… a hard question to answer right now, but Assassin, just promise me this, no matter what happens in the future, promise me that you'll fight and win any battle." he said as he held out his fist,

"Of course, i'll admit that I might not be able to win EVERY battle, but i'll die trying." I said as I fist bumped him.

"Thanks." he said as he sat down on the couch next to Plutia, she immediately grabbed ahold of him and cuddled closer,

"Heh, never thought that Plutia was the one you loved." I said and Kibo blushed,

"Shut up." he said and I chuckled a bit,

"Alright, i'm heading to bed, guessing you're staying the night?" I asked and he nodded, "Night then Kibo." I said before walking to the stairs, I took one last glance back and saw Kibo stroking Plutia's hair with a smile on his face. Then walked up the stairs.

I went into my room and laid down on my bed, staring up at the ceiling, my mind started to drift off, but I still remember that… "Incident"...

* * *

 **Noxious's POV**

*Smack*

I woke up immediately from Noire hitting me with a pillow.

"Wake up already! We got to go somewhere today!" Noire yelled I got up and looked at Noire.

"Where are we going today?" I asked.

"To a place called R-18 Island, there's a report of a weird object there, the other goddesses are coming along as well." she explained then I got up from the bed and went behind the divider to hurry up and get dressed. I put on my trench coat, my black jeans, and my boots. I walked out then Noire looked at me like I was crazy. "You're really going there in that?" She questioned while pointing at me.

"Well of course I mean it's what I wear for every job." I replied then Noire sighed and walked over to the dresser pulling out a pair of black and Lastation blue swim trunks.

"Wear this!" she yelled then threw them at me, I caught them then went back into the divider changing again, please don't tell me this is another vacation cause I don't want the same thing to happen like last time. I came out of the divider to see Noire in a pink swimsuit with black on the edges, my face turned red.

"Nice swimsuit." I said then Noire's face turned red.

"Well I guess you'll be seeing it all day cause we're going to be down there all day." she replied then we both started to walk through the hall and made it onto the balcony.

"Hey I want to come along too!" Uni said in excitement running out onto the balcony.

"Oh no you aren't, you're too young instead i've planned for you to go to Planeptune with Kusari and Rom and Ram."

"Fine…" Uni pouted then the other goddesses and Nepgear, Assassin, and Kibo showed up in their CPU forms landing on the balcony.

"Wait! Why is Nepgear allowed to go!" Uni yelled and Nepgear gave her an awkward smile,

"Sorry Uni." Nepgear apologized, but Assassin stepped in front of everyone,

"Enough chit-chat, you two ready?" Assassin asked then I nodded. "Then let's go!" Assassin said in a excited tone flying back up.

"What's his deal?" I asked then Kibo walked up to me.

"You don't want to know." Kibo replied then flew into the air holding onto Plutia. I materialized my hoverboard then jumped up onto it and flew into the sky.

"Which way are we heading?" I asked then Neptune pointed the way and we all flew for quite a while, then I looked at Plutia. "Why isn't Plutia in her CPU form? she's supposed to be a goddess right?" I asked then Kibo turned his head with a scared look.

"You don't want her to transform…" he replied then turned back to look where he was flying, that was an odd reply.

* * *

Eventually we made it to an island everyone started to fly down and went into a building. Some of us didn't change into swimsuits so I waited for them to come out.

"We're ready!" the goddesses said in excitement while in their CPU forms except Blanc she looked rather pissed than excited, then Kibo and Assassin came out.

"So boys what do you think~?" Vert asked us then our faces turned red.

"Um I-I-I think you all look nice…" I replied trying to hurry up and get away from the conversation. "Also i'd hate to break that conversation up but now that you all are ready, why do we have to be in swimsuits for this job?" I asked then Vert looked at me.

"Well, there's a policy here stating that you must be an adult. But to prove that, they judge by your bust." Vert explained then me, Assassin, and Kibo looked at each other.

"Um Vert I got one thing to say, WE DON'T HAVE A BUST LIKE YOU ALL!" Assassin said then Blanc looked at us with a pissed look.

"Shut the hell up and sneak in!" Blanc said in a pissed tone, a shiver went up our spines then we walked back out to be meeted by a fence that leads into the island, I looked at Assassin and Kibo.

"I guess i'll go first." I said then walked towards the fence and touched it.

*ZZZZZZZZ*

"AHHHHHHH HELP ME!" I yelled as I was getting electrocuted by the fence. Assassin grabbed a hold of my shoulder just to be electrocuted as well.

"Don't worry guys i'll help you!" Kibo quickly said as he grabbed onto Assassins shoulder and started to be electrocuted as well then the fence stopped due to us pulling all that electricity out of it.

"I don't want to do this job anymore…" I said as I had my hand on my head then I looked at the fence and off to the left was a hole. Me, Assassin, and Kibo started looking at each other like idiots.

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Assassin: Chapter is done and over with, now. The next chapter will be the last of the filler chapters, well not necessarily filler, but it will be the certain…Lowee incident, I'm sure most of you know what that incident is, this means that you all get an extra chapter tomorrow! But no spoilers. Thanks for reading and we hope to see you all later!**

 **Noxious: I was not told about this, but I guess Assassin wanted to fill in the scenes of the anime that we missed so I won't be in chapter 25 due to it being in Assassin's eyes only, but the good part about this is that you all get an extra chapter this week but anyway this is probably going to be the only time this thing is going to happen. Anyway I guess i'll see you all in the chapter after 25.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Quick A/N:**

 **Assassin: So, first and foremost, this chapter takes place A MONTH BEFORE chapter 17, this is during the game night and what happens after the game night, this chapter will be solely on "Assassin" so if you wanted to hear more from Nox… well he's not here this time. Well i'll shut up and happy reading!**

 **Chapter 25**

 **Assassin's POV**

I still remember that horrible incident involving Rom and Ram… I need to get stronger and make sure that something like that never happens again… I'll protect everyone.

 **Third Person POV**

 **One Month ago...**

As the game night went on, there were few different gaming tournaments going on, including the goddesses, candidates, Assassin, Noxious, and Kibo.

Of course Kibo and Noroi were having their own competition because of their long rivalry, but Assassin had other plans as well.

"Hah! Looks like Vert lost her touch?" Assassin said with a cocky grin on his face, while Vert was sitting on the couch next to him with her controller in hand.

"Oh? Don't get too cocky Assassin." Vert replied as in the game they were playing, Vert's character was able to reverse Assassin's and Assassin's character fell to the ground,

"What?! How-"

"Fufufu, looks like i'm victorious."

"...how…?" Assassin murmured, he's never lost a game to anyone in this, how is it possible?

"Do not worry Assassin, many others have not been able to beat me, you did choose to face me on my own console." Vert said as she set her controller aside, Assassin was left speechless while staring at the screen.

"The streak… is over…" he muttered before getting up off the couch, "So this is how The Unde-"

"Whoa! Assassin, that's not allowed here!" Neptune yelled slapping her hand over his mouth, which also slapped him out of his senses.

"What?! Oh sorry." Assassin said, he almost let out something that would bring back old memories,

"Seems like almost everyone is done." Assassin said as he scanned the room, some of the candidates and goddesses were getting tired and even Noxious, which surprises him a lot because Noxious and him used to stay up a lot back home.

"*yawn* Hey Assassin, I think i'm gonna head out." Noxious told him and Assassin looked over,

"Alright, I'll catch you later man." Assassin replied as he watched Noxious walk over to Noire and a sleeping Uni.

Assassin looked over in Blanc's direction and saw that she was staring at him, she wouldn't turn her head away either they just stared at each other.

"Um, Blanc? Why are you staring at me?" Assassin asked, then Blanc blinked.

"No particular reason." she responded then looked away, Assassin stood there wondering what happened, but decided to just move past it, even though it was strange that Blanc was just staring at him.

"I'm afraid that I have to leave as well." Vert said and Assassin looked over where she was,

"You're leaving too? I thought you would be here all night?"

"No, I promised my guild that I would raid with them to night."

"Raiding? That sounds familiar…"

"My apologies, but I must go now."

"It's alright, good luck." Assassin said as Vert went through the doorway to the balcony, "Well, I guess that leads me and-" before Assassin could finish, he looked behind him and saw that both Neptune and Nepgear fell asleep. He sighed in frustration, "Nevermind. Just me."

It seemed that Noroi and Kusari went back to Lastation with Noxious and Noire. But when Assassin was about to head up to his room, he heard something behind him…

* * *

 **Assassin's POV**

What was that? It didn't sound like anything dangerous, but you never know…

I slowly crept my way towards the doors where the sound resonated from, which happened to be the balcony doors, and when I reached them, I slowly reached for the handle and pressed my ear against the door, I heard nothing behind it.

I opened the door and peered outside, nothing of any interest, but when I looked down, there was something that caught my interest. A little blue envelope.

I picked it up and walked back inside, once I was back in I opened the envelope and took out what was inside, it was a short note with amazing handwriting. Written by Blanc:

* * *

 **Assassin, can you come over to Lowee whenever you get the chance?**

 **-Blanc**

* * *

Blanc left this note for me? She could've told me in person, but she left it in a letter… maybe when she was staring at me she wanted to tell me this?

"I'll head over there tomorrow." I told myself and went up to my room for bed…

* * *

I woke up early just to see what Blanc wants me for, hopefully she's awake because it's still dark out a little bit.

I quietly snuck out of my room and went downstairs, all is quiet so far and nothing is anywhere,

"Assassin?" I heard someone call out, I turned around quickly to be greeted by Histy,

"Oh, hi Histy." I greeted and she rubbed her eyes, it seems she just woke up as well,

"Why are you up so early?" Histy is a serious person, so I think she'll understand,

"Blanc left a letter for me when she left last night, she wants me to go to Lowee for something."

"Oh? Then you woke up this late just to do this simple task?" Histy said and then she smiled at me, "You take your work seriously, I wish Neptune would follow in your footsteps."

"She does, she just doesn't do it now." I said and headed towards the door,

"Assassin!"

"Hm?"

"Be careful. With you here, it seems lots of things calm down."

"I will, there won't be any problems." I said before walking out the door.

*Ching!*

I transformed and flew up into the air, I need to get to Lowee.

* * *

After flying towards the direction of Lowee, snow started falling down and I knew that I was close, then I saw the city.

I kept flying until I landed in front of the Lowee Basilicom, then reverted back to my normal form and walked in.

Walking around in the Basilicom at night maybe a bad idea, but the only thing I hear is the sound of my footsteps,

I eventually made it to the main chamber where Blanc is supposed to be, I knocked on the door and cracked it open a little,

"Hey Blanc? You in there?" I asked and then I heard a chair squeak and then I heard her,

"Yes, I didn't expect you to come here now." she said and I opened the door fully, Blanc was sitting at her desk and was watching me, I walked towards her and pulled out the envelope.

"I got your letter, but if you wanted to tell me something, then you could of told me at Planeptune." I told her and she looked down,

"Actually, it was something that I thought you should see first…" Blanc muttered and motioned me to get closer, which I did.

"Hm?" on the computer screen, it showed database of the Leanbox satellite system, from the looks of it, it can tell you where anything or anyone is.

"I've been working with Vert to make this, but there's some parts that I still need finished." Blanc explained and I looked over at her,

"Why do you need me? I'm not really all that techy." I said and Blanc shook her head,

"No, I need you to look after Rom and Ram." she said and I stared at her, then my shoulders sagged.

"You want me to babysit your two sisters?" I asked and Blanc immediately looked up at me,

"Yes, you can do that can't you?" she said with a hint of anger in her voice, I know that Rom and Ram can stop her from working a good bit, besides, Ram kind of reminds me of a certain someone.

"Yeah, don't worry." I said with a smile and Blanc let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you." she said and smiled at me, again with my heart skipping beats…

I walked down and towards the door, but Blanc turned in her seat again.

"Assassin." she said and I turned around,

"Yeah?"

"...Nothing, thanks again." she said and I turned around again, then walked out the door and shut it, but then someone grabbed my shoulder,

"..!" I grabbed the person's hand and flipped them over my shoulder and locked their arm in an armlock, but it was someone I knew.

"Ow. Assassin you're getting stronger I see." Kibo said and I let go of his arm,

"Kibo, why are you here?" I whispered and Kibo shrugged,

"Because I saw you flying at night, I was wondering what you were doing. So, did you get it?" Kibo asked and I shook my head,

"If you mean the contract, no. I came here because Blanc wanted me to watch her sisters for her."

"Really? That's it?" Kibo said,

"Yeah, so are you gonna leave now?"

"Nah, I think I'll hang with you a little bit." Kibo said,

"Alright, if you think i'm getting the contract then you're wrong, I came here to help Blanc and once i'm done, I'm heading right back to Planeptune." I told him and Kibo sighed,

"Whatever, sun's gonna be rising soon."

"I'll catch up with you later." I said and walked down the hall, Kibo gets a bit too nosy at times…

* * *

When Rom and Ram got up and saw me, they almost knocked me down when they hugged me, I don't know what I did but I guess this is their way of thanking me for the invitation to the game night?

"Assassin! Why are you here? Did you come to play with us?" Ram said as she clung to my one arm,

"I'm gonna be watching you today, your sister is gonna be busy so she wants me to watch you two." I told them and Ram started tugging on my arm, Rom started tugging on my other arm,

"Then I know where we can go! Come on."

"Let's play."

Apparently this place that they had in mind was an amusement park in Lowee, it cost a fortune for just three people though, but it should be fine.

The two girls ran ahead of me as I walked at a slow pace, surveying the area, this place looked very… familiar. Warp pipes, coins, blocks in the air, random mushrooms appearing from the ground and turtles…

"Don't go too far you two!" I yelled and took a seat on the nearby bench, I feel bad that the three of us were having fun, but Blanc is back at the Basilicom working… but at least she'll be able to-

"Oi! Assassin." Kibo called out knocking me out of my trance,

"Dammit Kibo! You need to stop scaring me or i'll end up knocking your lights out!" I yelled at him and he chuckled,

"Sorry sorry, but it's funny to watch your reaction." Kibo said and I sighed,

"Whatever, are you just following me wherever I go?"

"Not really, but handling Rom and Ram is a handful itself, so I'll help you out for a little bit."

"When did you get so generous?" I said, but then I felt a tug on my head, I looked back and Kibo looked over too,

"I sense it too." he said and we both started running towards the corner of a building, when we turned, we were greeted by a large tongue, it was too fast and hit Kibo and I before we could even dodge.

We both fell to the ground, but couldn't get back up.

"Paralyzed?!"

"Dammit."

We were stuck looking over and saw a girl with green hair in a mouse hoodie I guess and she had pale skin and I guess cargo pants. And a giant lizard thing… it was kind of hard to describe, but right now all I care about is why the hell does it have Rom and Ram in it's hands!

"Let them go!" I yelled and tried to move, but couldn't. The green haired girl looked at the lizard.

"Like taking candy from a baby." she said and they both started to leave, I tried to move my arms, but couldn't…

"Rom... Ram...!"

* * *

Rom and Ram's kidnapping was already reported back at the Basilicom... what's worse is…

"Blanc, let me in." I stated, but all I heard was her shouts,

"Get out of here! I don't even want to see your face!" Blanc shouted and I shrunk back and clenched my fists… I fucked up big time.

"Assassin." Kibo put his hand on my shoulder, but I waved it off and walked down the hall and out of the Basilicom,

"FUUUUUUUCK!" I yelled and lightning shot from the sky down to the ground, I should've paid closer attention!

I walked for a few minutes, but stopped when people were crowded around the Televisions in a TV store.

On the screen was a girl with long blonde hair and a pink dress and she was talking to Blanc,

"Is it true that your little sisters, Rom and Ram, were kidnapped?" the girl asked Blanc and her face turned to shock,

"H-How did you know?"

"I'm so worried for them…" the girl said, "So, Blanc how does it feel to have your precious sisters snatched away from you?"

"..." I walked away from the TV's, but then looked up and ran towards the Basilicom, but these monitors were everywhere!

"Are you saying it's your fault that they were kidnapped?" the girl said and Blanc looked at the ground,

"W-Well…"

"Get a load of this! The little goddess can't say anything at all in her own defense! Little girls are not cut out to be goddesses at all! They should be living carefree lives full of fun and games!"

I ran full sprint to the Basilicom, my fists clenched to where they're so close to start bleeding.

I kicked the door opened and ran in to see Blanc on the ground, when I find that blonde haired little…

"Blanc!" I yelled and ran up to her and picked her up off the ground, she passed out from the looks of it. "I'm sorry you had to go through with my mistake, but i'll make it up to you." I said as I carried her to a nearby room and opened the door, which I'm guessing is her bedroom, I took off her coat and hat and sat them on the hanger by her bed and covered her up under the covers,

"I'll find them…" I muttered before running back out, the whole world might of seen that broadcast…

 _"Assassin, I might have found them!"_ I heard Kibo say in my mind,

 _"Really? Where are you?"_ I asked,

 _"I'm in the amusement park, there's a ride under construction I can sense Rom and Ram in there."_ Kibo said, that sense of his is legendary.

 _"On my way."_ I said and looked at Blanc, "I'll be back Blanc." I said and ran out the door…

* * *

After I got to Kibo's location, the sun was already setting, it'll be dark soon…

"This is it?" I asked and Kibo nodded,

"Hopefully, but i'm not sure." he replied and I started walking towards the wall,

"You said somewhere in here?" I asked and he nodded again, "Let's go then."

"I'm not going with you." he said and I turned back,

"What happened to helping me?" I stated and Kibo smiled,

"Oh, I am." he said and then disappeared, he did give me a reasonable location.

I walked through the bottom of the ride, turns out under here is like a whole hideout, so they have to be in here somewhere.

I started hearing footsteps a little distance away and I took cover behind a wall,

"What the hell is with Trick? Healing them my ass…" the voice said, it sounded like the green haired girl that was there…

As soon she stepped around the corner, I slapped my hand over her mouth and brought her down,

"Tell me where Rom and Ram are and you can go peacefully…" I warned and the girl tried to get out of my grip, but i'm not letting go yet,

"Mmf! Gah! They're down the hall and to the first door on the left!" the girl said and then I got up,

"Thanks." I said and let go of her, she started running down the hall where I came from, but I raised my hand when she got to a certain spot. "Gotcha."

Lightning shot from the floor and the girl flew through the ceiling, I doubt I'll see her again, but who knows.

I followed the path she described and leaned my ear against the door,

"Kekekeke!"

"Let us go!" I heard Ram yell, that's enough for me.

I materialized both of my short swords and kicked the door open, knocking them off their hinges, I walked through the door and saw that the lizard, who i'm guessing is "Trick", had Ram in his one hand, and Rom was… curled up in his tongue…

"You… motherfucker…" I said and clenched my swords in my hands, "Let go of Rom and Ram right now!" I yelled and Trick looked at me,

"Nah, i'd rather not, I'm a gentlemen and it wouldn't be nice if I let these girls go on their own." Trick argued and I looked up at him,

"Gentlemen- Have it your way!" I snarled and then ran towards Trick, he dropped Rom in his other hand and then shot his tongue towards me, but I did a spin attack with both swords to repel it and then slashed at Trick, he may be a fat lizard, but he can jump. He shot his tongue down at me again, but I dropped both of my swords and charged my hands with lightning,

"Graaaah!" I shot the lightning out of my hands, not only did it intercept the tongue, but hit Trick as well to send him flying out of the room, leaving a huge hole in the roof, "I'm not done yet…!"

*Ching!*

I flew out of the hole and followed where Trick was going, where he was going was the around the amusement park's entrance

I was still flying towards the area when I saw Rom and Ram try to run, but Trick shot his tongue at him to intercept there escape, but then a hammer came down and stopped Tricks tongue in place…

"That can only mean…" I said as I landed a

* * *

way from Trick and looked at the entrance, standing there was Blanc, and oh did she look pissed.

"Get your filthy tongue off my sisters… you'll pay for this, ya frickin' pedo." she said and I materialized my swords again, Trick pulled his tongue back and looked over at Blanc,

"Pedo? My, you flatter me!" Trick said and I cracked my knuckles,

"Don't think you'll be getting away in one peace…" I said and Blanc started to transform, I think I'll let her do this one…

Blanc flew up into the air and materialized her axe, Trick tried to shoot his tongue at her, but Blanc dodged and closed in on Trick, then slammed her axe down on him, causing Trick to recoil back, Blanc slammed down once again and this time looked over at me.

"Assassin! Hurry up!"

"Right!" I jumped up and my arms started emit some lightning and I ran towards Trick, once Blanc did one last slam, we both pulled back our fists and punched Trick, sending him flying through the air.

"Little girls forever!" Trick yelled as he flew until a little star popped up where he was flying too.

"Fat bastard." I said as Blanc and I reverted back to our regular forms, then looked over at Rom and Ram,

"Rom. Ram." Blanc started but I put my hand up,

"No, this is all my fault." I said and looked down, "It was my fault that they went through that in the first place, I wasn't watching them like I was supposed too…" I said and then looked over at Rom and Ram, "I'm sorry…"

"I put work before family… i'm a failure as a sister…" she muttered and I looked back at Blanc,

"Sis! Mr. Assassin!" Rom called out and I looked over at them, they both walked up to us and pulled out coins, they had what looked like to be some kind of dragon on them, "We brought you both these."

"Reptile coins!" Ram said and I looked back at Blanc, she started smiling, then the three of them hugged, I sat there smiling as well, but then Rom took ahold of my hand and pulled me closer, I put my arm around Blanc and my other arm around Rom and Ram and hugged them as well…

 _"Nice work."_ Kibo said in my mind and I smiled…

After we let go of each other, Blanc walked up to me and whispered in my ear, "Please don't tell anyone this happened."

I whispered in her ear, "I promise."

Then the four of us started walking back to the Lowee Basilicom...

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Assassin: Alrighty! That felt good, I needed to write something! This involved the certain Lowee incident that happened in the anime. I was against writing it but now I wrote it and advanced the relationship of Assassin and Blanc even further! The next chapter will be the scene that Nox and I have been wanting to write for a long time now. But thanks for reading and I hope to see you all later!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

 **Noxious's POV**

After me, Assassin, and Kibo came through the fence, we walked to the exit of the entrance where we saw Blanc smashing an alarm with her axe in her CPU form.

"I didn't mean literally take a crack at it…" Vert said in a scared tone, we both walked up to the others and were panting.

"What happened to you guys?" Noire asked.

"We got a little shock on our way in…" Assassin replied then Plutia and Blanc came out of the entrance to the island.

"Wereeee here nowwwww" Plutia said in a cheerful tone, I still don't understand why Assassin is scared of Plutia I mean she seems so nice despite that she always sounds like she's tired when she talks.

"Alright now that we're all here, let's find that device." Noire said then started to follow a trail in the tropical-like area. we kept walking until we were greeted by someone.

"Hello ther- Wait you guys!" A girl yelled in a scared tone while pointing at Assassin, Blanc, and Kibo.

"Oh look, the underling… I thought you wouldn't show your face around me..." Assassin muttered in a pissed tone then the girl apparently named Underling looked scared to death.

"But, I have a na-"

"Did I ask you for a name?"

"What happened between you four?" I asked then Assassin looked at me.

"You don't want to know…" he replied in disgust, I started to feel the anger coming from him and Blanc so I decided to keep my distance.

"Wait wait! I turned over new leaf! Please!" Underling said and jumped down to her knees, "Please don't hurt me!"

I looked at Assassin and saw that he had a little bit of blue in his eyes,

"Assassin, calm down. The girls scared half to death as it is." Kibo said and Assassin looked back at him.

"Alright. Fine." he said and stepped back a bit, allowing underling to get back on her feet,

"I'll be watching you." Blanc snarled and Underlings skin went even more pale then it already was.

After that whole incident Underling said she would show us where the beach is so we can find out where this thing is. We eventually made it out of the tropical-like forest and onto a beach, the waves were calm and it was also nice and sunny out.

"WOOOHHHOOO" Neptune yelled in excitement as she jumped into the ocean then the others started to do their own thing then me and Noire looked at them.

"We're here on a mission you know!" we both yelled but of course no one listened, me and Noire both sighed then started to walk under a umbrella.

"Well I knew I saw this one coming." Noire stated as she layed on her stomach onto of a towel. "Here we might as well enjoy ourselves for a little bit." Noire said throwing a bottle at me, I looked at the bottle and it was sun screen then I looked at Noire who had her swimsuit top undone and just layed there. my heart was pounding faster than that electrical shock, I put some sunscreen on my hands and started to rub her back.

"WAHHHH!" Noire screamed. "it's very cold…" she said in an embarrassed tone then I got done rubbing her back. then I felt something touch my head and then my head got pushed down into the sand.

"Hey why are you all here?" a familiar voice asked then I got back up to see Noroi with a black swimsuit with a leafy bottom and holding a glass with something in it.

"The question is why are you here?" I asked in a puzzled tone then Noroi to a drink from her glass and looked over at Noire, who still was laying on the towel.

"I'm on vacation with someone." she replied.

"With who?" I asked.

"Me…" Another familiar voice said then looked at the leafy thing on Noroi's swimsuit then Zetsubo came off of it falling on the sand. "NOXIOUS! I'm so glad to see you, you see Noroi said I'd be in paradise here but then she tied my paws and tail together then attached me to that." Zetsubo cried as he pointed at the bottom of Noroi's swimsuit.

"HEY EVERYONE LOOK WHAT I'VE FOUND!" Neptune yelled we looked over to see Neptune naked but a weird white light covered over her lewd areas.

"Neptune what the heck are you doing?!" Noire yelled in shock, me, Assassin, and Kibo looked at each other then our noses bursted with blood and we all fell over. I got up to see Neptune running after the other girls throwing the light beams onto them making them look naked, but not at the same time. We got back up then looked at everyone else who was wearing the same light beams and looked naked.

"Noxious don't look…" Noire said in an embarrassed tone.

"KYAAAA!"

Out of curiosity I turned my head to her then I felt her fist hit my face and we both fell over Noire was on top of me then her face turned completely red then she immediately got up and started kicking down at me. I turned my head while on the ground to see Noroi with the same light beams and Vert grabbing her boobs.

*Boing*

"V-V-Vert… Stop… It…" Noroi said quietly I turned my head towards Assassin and he was beside Blanc looking away from her so he doesn't get hit I guess, then Blanc went into her CPU form and blew the light beams away revealing that everyone had their swimsuits on.

"Alright now since that's over let's continue to find our objective" I said while getting up Kibo was in the air with Plutia why do they look so close?

"KYAAAA!"

Me and everyone look over at who screamed to see Nepgear completely naked and crouched down in the water.

"Here you all go and i've brought an extra swimsuit for the one who's nude." Underling said while bringing us drinks and threw the swimsuit to Nepgear.

"Thanks." Neptune replied while grabbing one of the drinks and started to chug it down. The others grabbed one of the drinks except Kibo and Plutia, I started to drink mine but it tasted terrible so I spat it out.

 _"THAT DRINK IS SOMETHING USED TO CHANGE YOUR THINKING!"_ The voice yelled then I immediately grabbed the drink out of Noires hands and threw it.

"Hey! Why did you do that Noxious?" Noire asked.

"Don't drink that stuff, it makes you think differently!" I yelled then everyone else took their drinks and dumped them.

"Please don't look at me I feel so embarrassed..." Neptune said as she hugged herself.

"What happened to Neptune?" Assassin asked.

"Hmm I knew there was something odd about those drinks." Vert said holding her chin. "Rumors have it that there's a drug on this island that will me you not think lude." We all looked at Underling.

"Heyyyyy you said you turned a neeeew leaf..." Plutia said I'm a pissed tone Kibo backed away from her in fear.

"Ha! you really thought I would let this opportunity slip from me." Underling replied then Plutia walked to Underling then Plutia was enveloped in a light, it faded after a few seconds revealing a taller woman with a very revealing suit like the other CPUs, her hair was no longer in a braid and she held a whip.

"Now let me turn that new leaf for you." Plutia said while grabbing ahold of Underlings shoulder and dragging her into the tropical-like forest.

 ***Smack!***

"HELP!"

 ***Smack!***

"Hahahaha!"

 ***Smack!***

"So this is the reason why she doesn't transform…" I said then I walked up to Plutia and tapped her on the shoulder. "Don't you think you've done enough?" I asked then Plutia gave me a smile then grabbed onto the my shoulder.

"Oh I guess you want to be next, is that right Noxious?" She said in a nice deceiving tone.

"Hey what do you think you're doing to my knight?" Noire said as she walked up to us and tried to pull me away from Plutia.

"It looks like I'm going to need to teach you as well." Plutia said as she grabbed ahold of both of our hands and started to drag us into the forest even further…

* * *

 **Assassin's POV**

After about a good hour or so of countless smacking and whipping and Neptune's constant embarrassing remarks. Plutia, Noire, and Noxious came back out of the forest and Plutia was back in her regular form, while Noire and Noxious had a dazed look to them,

"...This is why i'm scared of her…" I muttered and then the underling came out of the forest with the same dazed look on her face,

"I'll show you to the machine." she blankly said and turned in a direction, almost like she was being controlled by something. I looked over at Plutia and a shiver went down my spine, that girl is just… Kibo you're so lucky that you're on her good side,

 _"Sometimes i'm not."_ Kibo said in my mind, I keep forgetting he can do that…

After following the underling down a certain path, I stopped in place and Blanc ran into me,

"Hey! Why'd ya just stop!" Blanc yelled and I looked over to my right, someone was watching us.

I looked over at Noxious and he snapped out of his daze and saw me staring, I shifted my gaze towards where this "someone" was and signaled him, we stepped in front of everyone and stared at the bushes,

"Something's there." I told him and he nodded, I was about to raise my hand but the bushes started moving, then out from the bushes came out a random person, except. He wasn't random.

"No way."

"How...?"

"Nox? Assassin?" Noxious and I stood there stunned by this person that was in front of us.

"How did you even…" I wanted to ask questions, but at the same time not too.

"It's been a while you two." the guy said to us, Noxious and I glanced at each other and then back to the guy in front of us. The guy in front of us was wearing what you shouldn't wear at a beach like this, he was in blue jeans with a blue shirt and he was wearing a unzipped black sweatshirt and his brown hair was long and messy, he was also wearing a pair of sneakers.

"Same to you. Riddek." Noxious said and Riddek smiled, he started walking towards us, but stopped when he noticed everyone behind us.

"How long has it been since we seen you?" I asked Riddek, but he didn't say anything, he just stared behind us, "Hellooo?" I started waving my hand in front of him, then he snapped out of his trance,

"Huh? What?" he said quickly and I sighed,

"Still the same as ever." I turned around to everyone and held my hand up to Riddek, "Everyone, this here is Riddek, he's a friend of mine and Noxious." I said and Riddek nodded,

"H-hey." he muttered and put his head down wear his hair went over his eyes, guess he uses it like a hoodie.

After all the introductions, Kibo was still staring at Riddek,

 _"Assassin, there's something up with this guy."_ Kibo said in my mind, making me look back at Riddek,

 _"What do you mean?"_

 _"I can sense a faint bit of power within him, an Archangel power."_

 _"What? Are you saying that he could be an Archangel as well?"_

 _"Could be, but he hasn't awakened it yet."_

Finally, Riddek caught me staring at him and he looked at me, "Something wrong?"

"No, it's just that i'm wondering how you got in here." I replied and Riddek chuckled a little bit,

"Well you see, I made a hole in the fence and used that to get in here, I have my ways man." he said, so that's where that hole came from, amazing that he was able to breach a hole in that damn electric fence.

"By the way, Assassin, what's up with Noxious and the eyepatch?" he asked me and I shook my head,

"Long story, let him tell it to you."

"Uh, okay?"

"Enough with the chatter! We came here for an actual reason remember?" Noire said and I looked over at her,

"Oh right, forgot. Riddek, sorry to say, but we gotta go, I'll explain later." i told him and he looked at me like I was crazy,

"Whoa, we just met up again and you're blowing me off?!" He said confused and I turned towards him,

"Go to Planeptune, if don't know where that's at, wait for me at the entrance of the fence." I told him and turned away,

He said something under his breath and then said, "Alright." then walked away from us, when I looked at everyone, they gave me a disappointed look,

"Harsh." Neptune commented and I sighed again,

"Shuddup, blame Noire not me."

"What?!" Noire shouted and I laughed a little bit, then we continued on.

* * *

The underling was waiting for us after the whole run-in with Riddek, she said "the artillery is right this way." in that same blank voice and continued walking,

"We're here ladies and three gentlemen." she also said and ahead of us was some type of tank or cannon, but what was wrong with it was that it was shooting out bubbles, is this what that random object was?

"You gotta be kidding." I said and then eating my words, the bubbles stopped.

"Be careful." Noxious said and clenched my fists,

"Something's about to happen." Blanc said and Noxious and I started walking forward, ready to take on whatever this machine had in store for us.

"What are they planning on doing?" Vert said and everyone started to get into their battle stances, but the machines cannons shot out even more bubbles,

"So preeetty." Plutia commented and Noire stomped her foot on the ground,

"Did we seriously just come all the way out here for this-" Noire said, but then stopped mid-sentence, "What was that?" she said and ran past Noxious, but he grabbed her arm.

"Noire, what's wrong?" he asked her and Noire stared at the cannon,

"Just my imagination?" she muttered, but I looked around the place, I don't see anything wrong here.

* * *

After all those things transpired, we were all making our way back to the Planeptune Basilicom, it was now nighttime and we were almost there,

"That was a wild goose chase wasn't it?" Blanc said as she flew next to me.

"Yeah." Noire said as she looked down, Noxious was on his hoverboard and flew closer to Noire.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked her and Noire nodded, I looked back and saw that Blanc was looking at the two, then she looked at me and saw I was staring at her, she blushed.

"Stop looking at me!" she also yelled and I looked ahead again, Vert and Nepgear were having their own conversation when Kibo was holding Plutia while flying,

"Kibby, could you let me fly now? You all saw me transform-"

"NO!" we all yelled and Plutia sighed,

"You're all spoilsports…"

* * *

When we got back to the Basilicom, everyone was out on the balcony waiting, but from their somber looks, something happened,

"We're home!" Neptune said as she already switched back to her original form.

"Welcome home…"

"Look at all these souvenirs!" Neptune said as she opened her bag full of pudding she bought. "I wrote my name on all of em' so that means we don't have to fight anymore P-ko!" she said, but there was one problem, Peashy wasn't anywhere near.

"Where's Peashy?" both Neptune and Kibo said, and Histy looked down a little bit to the ground,

Before I could say anything, Neptune transformed again and flew off the balcony, "Neptune wait!" I yelled, I was about to go after her, but I do remember something that happened long ago, back in my childhood, one of my friends also lost a family member and I tried to help him but instead, that friend started yelling at me and a whole bunch of drama brewed between us, eventually separating us…

I looked over at Kibo to see him looking at the city below as well, his eye was twitching a little, but he wasn't going to leave.

We all went inside and Histy started explaining the whole situation to us.

"Peashy went home with her mother…" Histy said and I stared at her,

"Peashy went home?"

"Yes, she came to pick her up a bit ago."

"Peashy said she wanted to go home to her mother right away." Compa said and I looked over at her, "We weren't told about it until after we got here too…"

"This is terrible." Nepgear said and I looked out the window, too hell with that shit about my friend leaving!

I ran out the door to the balcony and jumped off, transforming on the way down, I started searching the city for Neptune and eventually I found her, but she was crouched down, holding onto the Peashy plushie that Plutia made for Peashy.

"P-ko, you idiot…" she muttered and I started walking towards her, she looked up and saw me, "Assassin…" she said and I crouched down,

"I'm sorry." I said and offered her a hug, but she shook her head and got up, trying to hold back tears, I'm not good with these emotional scenes, but I don't think she is either … she wouldn't even say anything.

"Come on Neptune, let's head back to the Basilicom." I said and she started walking back, I looked up at the sky and thought, _"Where are you Peashy?"_

* * *

 **Riddek's POV**

...He forgot. I was sitting by the fence that Assassin told me to go too, I don't know where to go from here! I'm still lost!

"Dumbass, doesn't he know that I JUST got here?" I said and got up, looked like i'll have to find my way to this certain place called "Planeptune".

"What have we here?" a voice said and I turned around and saw, what looked like to be, a pink robot, "Do we have a lost boy here?"

"What's it to you?" I said, trying to sound not threatened, but this guy was A LOT taller than me, but he didn't have the voice of a tough person.

"Poor darling, have you been out here the whole time?" he asked me and I backed away a little,

"Shut up, stay away from me."

"I can help you, you don't know where you're going around here right? I can show you where your friends are and provide you a place to live." the robot said and I looked at him, a place to live?

"What's the catch?"

"There is none, i'm just trying to help you out is all, wouldn't you like to have food in your stomach, a roof over your head, and talk to your friends?"

"I-I guess…"

"Then it's settled! I'll show you the way." he said and turned away from me, I kept my distance from him, but I followed him still. "Oh, what's your name? I'll tell you mine, it's Anonydeath."

"R-Riddek." I told him as we both walked in a certain direction…

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Assassin: Happy Thanksgiving all! I hope you all enjoy your time with your families and satisfied your Neptune appetites. I know I did, that's the reason I didn't upload yesterday! Also, if none of you didn't know already, Riddek is _HAHARIDDEK's_ OC so all of that goes to him. Also Also, my whole reunions isn't over yet so I decided to upload now because I don't know when I'll be back home. I got nothing else to say other than I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I hope to see you all later!**

 **Noxious: I do have one thing to say, if you all are wondering I don't have many long POV's well that's because near the end of the anime it's really focused on Neptune's POV but in this case it's Assassin's. Anyway thanks for reading this chapter and we'll see you all in the next!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

 **Assassin's POV**

Three days had past after all the things that transpired, I was finally back in my own bed, but I knew that I would be getting up soon…

*Slam!*

"WAAAKE UP!" Neptune yelled and she yanked off my covers,

"...mmgh… don't wanna…" I told her and rolled back over, I don't need covers to sleep.

"Nope! You're getting up right now!" She jumped on my bed and grabbed my arm, almost pulling me out of bed.

"Alright! Fine!" I shouted and pushed her off of me, then got up on my own. "I'll get ready, just wait for me down in the living-room." I told her and she left me alone in my room,

"Geez, she's changed a lot." I said to myself as I opened a drawer and threw my shirt on, for the past three days Neptune had been getting me or someone else up to go questing with her, she's probably doing this just to get her mind off of Peashy… and it's not working.

After putting my clothes on, I walked down to the living room and saw Neptune, Nepgear, and Plutia waiting for me, Plutia wanted to sleep, I could tell.

"Alright, let's go!" Neptune said and she stepped out to the balcony, the three of us stared at her before following…

* * *

 **Kibo's POV**

I woke up on the couch and already heard chatter, only it wasn't Neptune or Assassin, rather IF and Compa.

"Neptune and Nepgear aren't there?" I heard another voice say, this time over a sorta speaker, I got up and stretched, looking over to who IF and Compa were talking, Uni was on a video call.

"No, they've been doing quests and patrolling all day."

"What? Neptune doing patrols?!"

"Yeah, surprising I know."

"By the way, why are you in Lowee?" Compa interrupted.

"I'm helping Rom and Ram out. To be exact..." Uni said and I got up and walked over to the video feed,

"We found it using satellite imagery!" Ram said as she stepped into the feed, Rom did as well,

"We know where Peashy is." Rom said and I stepped in between IF and Compa,

"What? You're serious? Where!" I said,

"I'll send you the coordinates, we'll see you soon." Uni said and sent the coordinates, which turned out to be a picture, then the video transmission went down.

The picture that was sent to us showed Peashy following a mid-aged girl, she had long grey hair and a black suit with a blue fluorescent glow with it and white boots from what the picture showed, we only saw her their backs.

"Alright, time to get ready." I said and almost walked out of the room, but IF stopped me,

"Kibo, I thought you said Peashy didn't have a mother." IF said and I turned around,

"That's why i'm against the idea that Peashy's mother came to get her." I said and walked out to the balcony.

IF and Compa came out to the balcony shortly after, "Alright, hang on to me tight." I said and Compa gladly came over, but IF had her doubts at first,

"C'mon IF! Hurry up!" I said and held my hand out to her, she was blushing like crazy.

"If you try and do something, I'll kill you." she said and grabbed my hand, I pulled her closer to me and flew into the air, Compa was on my back and IF was holding me tight on my arm, while also holding onto Compa's legs with her own.

* * *

 **Assassin's POV**

Neptune, Nepgear, Plutia, and I were flying around the mountains away from Planeptune, and I mean WAY far, I can't even see the city anymore.

Nepgear and Neptune were holding Plutia and Neptune had me using my archangel sense, it's mostly like a sonar and all, but I couldn't focus right.

"Assassin, do you sense anything?" Neptune asked me and I shook my head,

"No, nothing."

"Assassin, are you alright? You look a little tired." Nepgear told me and I shook my head,

"No, I'm fine!" I said and shook my head furiously and slapped myself, I barely got any sleep at all the past three days.

"Neppppy, we've come here only three days ago…" Plutia whined,

"That's enough time for things to change." Neptune replied, but then we heard what sounded like howling, a pack of wolves I guess. "There! They weren't here before, let's get rid of them."

"What? But they're too far away from town, there's no way they could get all the way over there." Nepgear mentioned and I turned around and nodded in agreement,

"Monsters are monsters. kill first, think later!" Neptune said and flew down towards the pack of wolves, taking Plutia with her.

"Wait, sis!" Nepgear yelled and I sighed, here we go… I guess…

* * *

 **Kibo's POV**

We stopped at the place where they were heading into, this entrance looked like the one they went through.

"Here they come!" Compa said waving up at the sky, I kept my eyes on the building, whoever was the one that claimed to be Peashy's mother… they'll have a nice long chat with me about it.

I peeled my eyes from the building to see the three CPU Candidates reverted back to their original forms, "Sorry for making you do this." Uni said.

"Don't worry about it, let's just see if Peashy's here." I said and started to walk into the building,

"Wait!" IF yelled, but I already walked through the door and headed up the stairs, the others followed me in and IF was chatting with the others about what they would do when they brought Peashy back, while Rom and Ram were running in front of me.

"Yeah, right Kibo?" Compa asked me, but I didn't answer, I just wanted to find Peashy.

"Mr. Kibo, are you angry?" Rom asked me and I looked down at her and smiled,

"No, I just want to find Peashy. You see, I didn't tell you candidates this, but Peashy and I go way back, I've known her for a good bit of time and not once did she ever tell me about having parents." I explained, then stopped at one of the doors, besides I'm sure that she would tell me or Neptune about it.

IF was about to knock, but I grabbed the door handle and walked in, "Kibo!" IF yelled and I looked around,

But what I saw was just a small room that looked like an office, papers scattered all over the floor and posters on the walls.

"Say no to CPU's?" Uni said as she examined the poster, "How rude!" she yelled, when was this planned?

Compa picked up one of the papers on the floor and examined it with IF, "this looks familiar." she said,

"Didn't we get one of theses back in town?" IF said and I looked at them,

"What do you mean?"

"There was a woman handing out these exact flyers out on the streets of Planeptune, Compa and I got one, it was while Assassin and Noxious were unconscious when they first got here." IF explained and I nodded, that explains how they're both not after this person, I'm sure that both of them would question the person about throwing over the people they're supposed to protect,

"So the woman handing those out is Peashy's mother?" Compa said and I punched the desk, making a chunk of it fall off,

"Impossible, there's no way!" I yelled, I refuse to believe this! There has to be something wrong.

* * *

 **Assassin's POV**

"GRAAAH!" I yelled as I slashed another wolf, I still don't know why we're killing these things, but they'll get me if I don't attack first!

Plutia was sitting by the trees looking bored and a little angry.

"Plutie! Help us out here." Neptune said and Plutia turned away,

"No, I feel bad for theeeem." Plutia said and I looked back at her, that chill feeling is back…

"What are you talking about? We're doing this for you too you know, you need to detect any major upheavals right?" Neptune argued, then Plutia snapped her head back at her,

"That was barely any change at all… besides…" Plutia started then she started to transform… dammit Kibo isn't here this time!

*Ching!*

Plutia cracked her whip on the ground and then the wolves ran away, a good choice I say… "People who say they're doing it for others when they actually say they're doing it for themselves… seriously piss me off." Plutia said while flipping her hair,

"What? Are you talking about me?" Neptune said which caused Plutia to frown,

"There's no-one else here being a pain in the ass."

"I-I just wanted to patrol and look for upheavals-" before Neptune could finish her claim, Plutia cracked her whip again, causing Nepgear to jump a little and go behind me.

"Don't get me wrong. I love you Neppy, but when I see people lying to themselves, it makes me what to bully them to hell!" Plutia said and brought her whip into a sword and held it up towards Neptune, then she charged towards her, Neptune barely had anytime to block, but managed too.

"Plutia stop! I don't want to fight you!"

"Well isn't that something, I feel the same. Let me have my way with you then we don't need to fight!" Plutia yelled then she started taking blows at Neptune, who only managed to block them, she couldn't dodge or attack,

"Assassin, we need to do something!" Nepgear said coming out from behind me, about to fly in, but I grabbed her arm,

"Wait, Plutia knows what she's doing, trust her." I said and Nepgear looked back at me, she looked me in the eyes, then nodded.

"What's wrong Neppy? Come at me! Is that all you got!" Plutia taunted, but Neptune kept blocking,

"Stop it Plutia! Just stop!" Neptune yelled, then Plutia struck down, locking the two in a deadlock, a shadow was casted over Neptunes vision "Stop it… Just stop!" she yelled and knocked Plutia's sword out of her hand and reverted back to her original form,

"Thata girl, I expected nothing less from you." Plutia said and Neptune was on the verge of collapsing,

"Please stay my friend Plutia… I'd do anything for you." Neptune said almost on the verge of tears, then Plutia looked over at me,

"Don't forget the other one, he's the one that's been your tracker." Plutia said,

"Assassin… i'm sorry for what I did, you've been showing it to me that you're tired, but I kept working you." Neptune said and I smiled at her,

"Hey don't worry about it, if anything there's someone else that you would do anything for right?" I said and started walking towards her,

"P-ko…" Neptune muttered and then fell on her knees, "I should've spent more time with her! I should've let her have more of my pudding!"

I looked over at Plutia and saw that she had a serious face, that's a look I've never saw on her… ever.

"If only i'd told her to stay longer!" Neptune was basically sobbing at this point. And there's the tears… I hate it when girls cry…

Plutia started walking over to Neptune and crouched down in front of her, "See? That wasn't so hard was it?" Plutia said in the most kind voice I ever heard her say in CPU form, then they hugged each other, leaving smiles on everyone's faces, then Plutia reverted back to her regular form and Nepgear's phone started ringing,

 _"Assassin, we've got a situation…"_ I heard Kibo say in my mind,

 _"Hmm? What?"_ I replied, but Nepgear answered my question,

"Assassin, Plutia, Sis!" Nepgear said and we all looked over at her,

"What's wrong Nep Jr.? Do you want a snuggle too?" Neptune said

"No! There's a new nation that's been found!" Nepgear said,

 _"That's what I was going to say."_ Kibo agreed and I nodded,

"Let's get back to the Basilicom!"

"Right!"

* * *

 **Noxious's POV**

I was walking around the Basilicom like I always did until I saw a very unique room, I walked inside it to see a gem that looked like a power button it had a turquoise glow to it.

"What are you doing in here?" I heard a voice then I looked back at the door and saw Noire.

"I was just walking around then I found this room." I replied. "Come to think about it, I've been here for so long and this is my first time seeing this place."

"*Sigh* this is the place where us goddesses get our power and that is called a sharicite." Noire explained pointing at the gem. "Another thing is that if the sharicites glow goes out the goddesses power will fade."

"So mostly you're saying that as long as the sharicite has power, then nothing bad will happen to you?" I asked as I started to walk up to Noire.

"That may be true but the goddess can still die, you see we may not age, but we can still be killed by someone."

"Well that's the reason why i'm here, to protect you." I replied then my phone started to ring, I took it out of my pocket and answered.

"Noxious a new nation has appeared at R-18 island!" Assassin quickly said through the phone.

"Alright we're coming."

I ended the call, Noire and I both walked out of the sharicite room. "A new nation eh, I wonder if this is just a joke?" Noire said as we walked out onto the balcony and flew off. "I don't know why but when we went to R-18 island I thought I saw Anonydeath but I know that can't be true cause i've seen him locked up in his cell."

"Well even though he's locked up, I still got a bad vibe about this new nation appearing."

* * *

We saw R-18 island and flew down where we met Assassin, Kibo, and the other goddesses in their CPU forms. Plutia wasn't thankfully.

"Bout time." Kibo commented,

"We have a mission to do, let's get moving." Neptune said. I looked over at Assassin and he looked very tired.

"Hey Assassin are you feeling okay?" I asked then he looked over at me and put on a smile.

"Never felt better." He replied, but it sounded like he wasn't.

"Well since we're all here now let's head back to that cannon we saw here." Vert said flying over to the area as we all followed. We got to the cannon and it started to aim at us then I quickly got in front of Noire and took my eye patch off making the shadow claws appear on my arms. Then the cannon shot balloons out then we saw Anonydeath appear sitting on the edge of the cannon.

"Hello there goddesses! I'd like to introduce to you the new nation of Eden!" Anonydeath said in excitement.

"Why are you here?!" I yelled then Anonydeath looked at me.

"Oh you're the one who took my sweet Noire's heart away from me."

"I asked why are you here?!" I yelled again charging at Anonydeath then I heard a scream from above a person was falling from the sky at Noire then I charged over at Noire and pushed her out of the way to be hit by the person. A cloud of dust covered me and the person then faded.

"Whoa, a person grew from my butt." The person said, their voice sounded a little high pitched. I immediately got up and saw a girl with yellow hair bundled up with a orange bead and wearing a suit like the other goddesses but it was white and yellow her bust size was maybe bigger than Verts, talking about Vert she looked pretty pissed.

"Who are you?" Noire asked then the person got up.

"I'm CPU Yellow Heart!" She replied.

"Honey, these people are trying to take away daddy." Anonydeath said then the Yellow Heart got into a combat stance then materializing claws with three prongs at the end of both.

"You can't take away daddy!" She said then charged at me and I block her attack with my claws.

"Oh really? I thought we could've been friend too..." I replied then slashed her, she fell back but I looked at her and she didn't have a scratch on her. "What the-" before I could finish Yellow Heart stabbed me in the chest with her claws.

"NOXIOUS!" Noire yelled and then I smiled.

"I really didn't want to show this to you all but I have no choice…" I said then I grabbed ahold of yellow hearts claw and started to pull it out of my chest, I stood there bleeding out. "VOICE!" I yelled.

 _"YEAH WHAT DO YOU WANT?"_ The voice asked.

 _"I need healed."_ I replied.

 _"HAHAHA YOU CAN'T EVEN SURVIVE WITHOUT ME I KNEW IT ANYWAY I DON'T KNOW IF I WANT TO HEAL YOU."_

 _"Fine then I guess we'll both die then."_ I replied.

 _"FINE..."_ The voice said then my eyes widened, my chest started to heal from the wound.

"You bitch!" Assassin yelled as he charged in recklessly, he tried to slash at Yellow Heart as she had her back turned, but she back flipped over him and tried to stab, but Assassin materialized both swords and blocked the attack behind him, then he did a one-eighty and sliced again, but missed.

Yellow Heart jumped up in the air and Assassin followed, as they exchanged blows I could see Assassin's movements getting slower and slower, I knew he was hiding it.

After one last swing, Assassin was able to knock Yellow Heart's guard, but before he could attack, his swords disappeared and Yellow Heart uppercutted Assassin, making him fly into the air, but then from out of nowhere, a blast of fire came out from the forest, hitting Assassin.

After the flames disappeared, Assassin flew down to the ground and collided with a crash, then reverted back to his original form.

"Assassin!" I yelled and ran over to him, when I got there, he had injuries all over his body, his sleeves were ripped revealing a bunch of scars on his right arm. He must've gotten into a pretty bad fight with something cause these are old wounds.

"Lace Ribbon Dance!" Noire yelled then slashed at Yellow Heart making her knock back.

"Take this!" Blanc yelled then slashed Yellow Heart from behind making her fall into the water. "Did we get her?" Blanc said then I looked over at Anonydeath and started to walk over to him.

"Well well, it looks like your goddess is nothing compared to ours!" I yelled as I was about to punch Anonydeath but something I wasn't expecting happened.

My punch was blocked by a staff and the person holding the staff... was Riddek.

"Riddek… Why are you here and more importantly protecting him." I said as I dashed back.

"Riddek?" Riddek replied then my eyes widened, Riddek what happened to you…?

* * *

 **A/N**

 **Noxious: Alright we're near the end of the anime arc ladies and gents but I will say that there's more after this so be prepared for some better action scenes and MORE ECCHI. I've gotta say I've improved on writing from the help of Assassin and hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Assassin: Hahaha! I knew he would make me proud, he actually finished the chapter without me! He is on his way to being a good writer. Well, to be honest with all of you, I have been lazy a lot and not writing a whole bunch as I should be mostly because I got Final Fantasy XV and been playing that, but I promise you that I will get back on track! Thanks for reading and I'll see you all later!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

 **Noxious's POV**

"Riddek…" I said then he lifted the staff he was holding and fire started to appear under me then I was devoured by a pillar of flames, I jumped out from the side of the pillar and started to flee. "Everyone we have to retreat!" I yelled then materialized my hoverboard and started to fly up with the goddesses.

"Hold up now, you all haven't even seen the grand look of our goddess out of her CPU form!" Anonydeath said in excitement and we all looked do to see Peashy running over to Anonydeath and a woman right beside him.

"Daddy, Mommy!" She said in excitement.

"Mommy and daddy? This is absurd, you're a robot!" I yelled and Peashy glared up at me,

"Hey! You leave my mommy and daddy alone you big meanie!" Peashy yelled back.

"P-ko…" Neptune said in a sad tone. Anonydeath held Peashy in the air and the woman right beside him started to read a paper.

"W-W-With our newly found goddess we announce the n-n-new nation by the name of Eden… A-a-any act of violence will be an act of war!" She said nervously.

"Goooooood job Rei!" Anonydeath said in excitement. Then I watched as a lightning bolt flew at Anonydeath but Riddek block it with his staff.

"You bastard!" Kibo yelled and started to charge at Riddek, I quickly flew down and picked Kibo up. "Hey what are you doing?! I could take them all out!" Kibo yelled

"We're retreating, they may have Peashy but we'll find a way to get her back." I replied then Plutia in her CPU form flew by my side.

"I'll take him." She said holding out her arms, Kibo jumped right into her arms and we started to fly closer to the other goddesses but Neptune and Blanc were arguing.

"Why did Assassin get knocked unconscious?!" Blanc snapped.

"It's probably because he was tired from working to help me out." Neptune replied.

"Working to help you out? Don't you mean working him to death!"

"I didn't work him to death and besides he's my knight, why would you care for him!" Neptune snapped back.

"It's because he would rather take my blessing instead of yours!" Blanc yelled back as we all were standing there flying in the air, silent. "You just want to use him for your own purposes." Blanc said and started to fly away with Assassin.

"No wai-" before Neptune could fly after Blanc Vert grabbed her hand making her stop.

"You should take some time to think about what you've done." Vert said then me and Noire started to fly towards Lastation, Neptune I hope you'll be okay…

* * *

 **Kibo's POV**

Vert started to head back to Leanbox, leaving me, Neptune, and Plutia.

We landed back on the ground again, "You bastards… how dare you corrupt Peashys mind!" I yelled, I really wanted to kill both of these people right now, even if that Riddek guy is helping!

"Calm down Kibby. Or will I have to do something you don't want to happen?" Plutia threatened and I turned back and punch the ground,

"P-ko…" Neptune repeated and I turned back to her,

"It's no use. Let's go." I told her and grabbed her by the wrist, she resisted at first but, with the help of Plutia, submitted and we flew off towards Planeptune.

* * *

After we got back and I explained what happened to Histoire. IF and Compa were also there.

"This is troublesome…" Histoire said and I looked out the window,

"What now? I can't just sit here and let them have Peashy dammit!" I yelled, of all the people it HAS to be Peashy!

"There's nothing we can do right now, you said that whatever we try will be an act of war." IF pointed out and I nodded,

"There has to be something, Peashy wouldn't just turn on us like that, I don't know the Riddek guy much, but from Assassin's point of view and how Noxious was talking, they were good friends." I explained, I grabbed my head and clutched my hair, what the hell are we going to do?

Soon afterwards Nepgear came down from her and Neptune's room, as soon as we got back, Neptune went up to her room and refused to come back down.

"She still won't even talk." Nepgear said and I looked out the window, not only has Peashy been abducted and turned against us, Assassin is out of commission again, all we can depend on is hopefully Noxious can figure something out.

"Probably from the guilt she has on her, she might consider herself the reason why this all happened." I replied then got up from the couch, "I'm gonna go for a walk." I said and walked towards the balcony doors.

* * *

The walk turned into a flight as I started heading to Lowee, I couldn't reach Assassins thoughts, which worried me because whether an archangel is asleep or awake, you can read their minds. I know, kind of creepy but hey i'm not the one that came up with it.

It was almost night and I could see Lowee in the distance, I'll try one more time.

 _"Assassin, are you there?"_

...nothing still.

I increased my speed and landed in front of the Basilicom, I ran through the doors and went around the Basilicom looking for either Blanc or Assassin, until I got to one last room. Blanc's room.

The door was cracked open a little bit and I heard some talking, but couldn't make it out. I slowly approached the door and looked in through the crack.

I saw Assassin in Blanc's bed, he had rings around his eyes and his skin was a little pale, the poor bastard is always getting injured.

I heard moving and saw Blanc come into view, there was a chair next to the bed, she seemed to be watching over him.

"I should've kept my eye on you, I knew something was wrong." she said quietly to Assassin, I sat down by the door. "The way you were moving on our way back to there, you were sluggish, tired…" Blanc said and then I heard her stand up, the chair scraped across the floor a little bit.

"Dammit! Why are you always getting injured! You'd be just fine if you weren't always trying to fight!" Blanc started yelling, "Then you end up almost at death's door cause you tried to fight again!" I heard a bit of sorrow in her voice,

I looked back into the room and saw that Blanc had her head down, I saw a little tear on her cheek as well.

"Dammit Assassin…" she said and walked over to him, then I heard something.

 _"So...rr...y… Bl...an-"_ Assassin's thoughts… even when he is close to dying he-

My mouth was left open at the scene I was now seeing, Blanc was now by Assassins face and slowly inched towards his face, is this seriously going to happen?

"I know you can't hear me… but please… don't you ever die." Blanc said and then she pressed her lips to his, but nothing happened. If the contract were to begin, there has to be a shining light, something was up. Don't tell me he's…

After a bit of time, Blanc stood back up and looked puzzled, "Assassin?" she called out but nothing happened, Assassin never moved. Blanc sat down in the chair again but kept staring at him, "Why didn't it work…" she said and I heard something down the hall, but Blanc didn't.

I got up and quickly went down the hall that I heard the sound from, when I turned the corner I saw someone I didn't want to meet again,

"Why is this here?" Riddek said as he lifted the bucket from his head, he was completely drenched with water, looks like Rom and Ram were up for a bit of pranking but forgot to take down the bucket.

"You…" I muttered and Riddek looked over at me,

"Crap. Looks like I've been spotted." he said and I clenched my fists,

"Give Peashy back!" I yelled and he tilted his head,

"Who's Peashy?" he said, making me even more mad. I hate guys that try to act like this.

"Fine then, you want to act dumb, then you can just die!" I yelled and materialized one of my swords and ran at him, he quickly shut the door and I jumped through it, knocking it off it's hinges.

Riddek started running while I gave chase, he was leading me to the forest beside Lowee but I flew up in the air and was able to see him from above.

I charged a lighting bolt in my hand and threw it at him, "Take this!" I yelled and Riddek looked back, he materialized a staff and swung it, sending the bolt back to me, only it wasn't the same color this time, it was more of a greenish blue instead of our usual sky blue.

I raised my blades to reflect it, but the shock absorbed me and pain exploded from my body, "GAAH!"

"Whoops."

"I see, *huff* so that's what you are." I said and Riddek tilted his head again,

"Me?"

"Yeah, you."

"I'm Yellow-"

"Got you!"

I increased my speed and dashed towards Riddek, he didn't have any time to counter, I uppercutted him and he flew into the air and then I dashed again and kicked him back down, then kneed him on his back when he landed.

"Gah!" he coughed up blood and struggled to get up.

"GIVE ME PEASHY BACK!"

"I don't know any Peashy!" he yelled back and I grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him up into the air,

"Bullshit you don't!" I said and charged a lighting bolt in my hand,

"No!" I heard a voice yell and then I took a punch to the side of the head, sending me towards a couple trees and crashing through them.

"Dammit…" I muttered and got up, but the sight before me left me in shock.

"Are you alright?" Peashy asked Riddek and helped him up,

"Yeah… thanks big sis…" he said and I fell on one knee, that punch was powerful.

"Peashy, it's me! Kai!" I yelled and Peashy looked over at me,

"Why are you bullying my little brother!" Peashy yelled and charged towards me, pulling back a fist,

"Wait! Peashy!" I yelled and blocked her punch, sending a shockwave around us, "Peashy stop it!" I yelled and Peashy started throwing punches and kicks, I was able to block and dodge some, but not all of them.

"Take this!" Peashy yelled and materialized those gauntlets, then uppercutted me and sent me flying into the air, then she flew above me and kicked me down, then landed on the ground and began charging her punch, "Tornado Punch!" she yelled and punched me as soon as I landed in front of her, I flew back into the trees and smashed a bunch of them behind me.

"Pea...shy." I muttered and I heard footsteps come near me, I looked up and saw Riddek and Peashy staring over me.

"Will this work? We were supposed to get the other one." Riddek asked Peashy and she smiled,

"That's two of them we took out! Mommy and Daddy will be proud of us!" Peashy said and jumped up and down, Riddek grabbed my arm and pulled me up,

"C'mon help me carry him, we have to get back to Eden." Riddek said and Peashy grabbed my other arm and picked both of us up and then flew into the air towards the direction of Eden.

My vision went blurry and I passed out…

* * *

 **Noxious's POV**

A day has past since the R-18 Island incident and Lastation's shares were decreasing by the minute, I felt like the nation of Eden is the cause for this.

"They're bringing an army into our nation, I thought they weren't going to declare war!" Noire yelled as she jumped up from her desk. "If this keeps up i'll lose my powers…" she said, I got up from the chair and walked over to her desk.

"I'll take care of them."

"No! You've gotta stay here I can take care of my own nation." she said then started to fall over, I caught her before she fell to the ground.

"It's okay, i'll make sure them bastards pay for what they're doing." I said as I carried her over to the couch.

"Alright, then i'll try and get the best troops of Lastation out there to help you." she replied, I nodded and head out to the balcony, materialized my hoverboard, and flew off to the battlefield.

As I flew I saw three enemy tanks and a bunch of troops below, the tanks aimed at me.

"Really… can't you guys let a diablo land first." I said quietly then jumped off my hoverboard and pulled my hand cannon out to shoot the missiles out of the sky. "IT'LL TAKE MORE THAN THIS TO KILL ME!"

I shot my whole mag out of my hand cannon then did a flip in the air making me fall face first but I took my hand cannon and put it in my hostler then used the shadow claws to break my fall, as the claws hit the ground I propelled myself at the tank ripping the barrel off of it.

"GET HIM!" the leader of the troops yelled, I looked at him then started to charge at him and the oncoming troops behind him.

"TAKE THIS!" I yelled then charged a red and black orb in the shadow claw then stopped charging to throw it mid way. "DIABLO BLAST!" I yelled as a massive explosion enveloped the troops. "That'll make you think twice before you oppose my princess-"

My eyes widened as I saw a person coming out of the smoke of the explosion, it was Riddek and he was smiling.

"It seems Lastation is rebelling against us, too bad... we could've been great friends." he said as he held up his staff and it started to charge a blue crystal ball, after it became huge, it started to charge at me. I smiled, I can just dodge this, I dodged to the side.

"If you were my friend you wouldn't try to destroy Lastation." I replied but Riddek still had that same smile on his face, what is he happy about?

"Noxious we're all here!" A Lastation guard yelled to me and the crystal ball was charging right at them, my eyes widened I can't let them die!

"SHIT!" I yelled then quickly ran in front of the guards and taking the crystal ball head on making my whole body freeze in a chunk of ice. Well that went well... I guess at least the guards are safe, I watched as the guards started to tap on the ice chunk checking to see if i'm alive, at least the voice keeps me alive…

* * *

 **Noire's POV**

I watched as Noxious got frozen in a chunk of ice on my monitor. Dammit! How dare they hurt him! But he's fine, I mean he does have that regeneration ability that we all saw during the fight between him and Yellow Heart but I wonder if it could work when he's frozen.

"Screw it!" I yelled then pulled out my phone and called one of the guards at the battlefield.

"What is it Lady Noire?" the guard asked then I started to clench my fist.

"GET SOME ICE PICKS AND GET NOXIOUS OUT OF THAT ICE CHUNK!" I yelled.

"A-A-Alright ma'am!" the guard said scared and I hung up and watched as the guards started to hit the chunk of ice with picks and smiled, what would I do without you Noxious…?

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Noxious: Well I will tell you all what happened this week, school… but to make up for that we'll try and finish the next chapter tomorrow and upload it on the same day! Another thing is that we are going to try and finish the anime arc on 30 chapters so we're almost there everyone!**

 **Assassin: Nox explained most of it, but he forgot the best part… we plan on finishing the anime arc this weekend, so that means a chapter today, tomorrow, and the day after that, we're not sure of we can do that but we'll try our best! Thanks for reading and we'll see you all later!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

 **Neptune's POV**

"..."

*Ring Ring Ring!*

"Oh! That's Nep- Neps phone!" I heard Compa say as she ran into my room, "Hello who's this?"

"..."

"Neptune! What are you doing!" Noire yelled through the phone,

"Wha?!" I said startled as I fell over, "Noire is that you?"

"What are you still doing there?" Noire asked me, "You need to get out there and help your nation! Haven't you heard that all the nations are being attacked?" Noire said, I did know that, but P-ko...

"But… it's P-ko… I can't fight her…"

"Stop complaining, you're a CPU aren't you? Put your nation before your feelings!"

"Are you saying I have to get rid of P-ko?!"

"That's what I would do." Noire said, leaving me silent. "I have to go." she also said and hung up.

"Noire can do it… but I can't… it's my fault that this happened… and even Assassin is down again…" I said and then I heard more footsteps come in, Plutia.

"If you can't dooo it, then it's fine right?" she said and walked up to me, "Let's stay here, and play games and relax."

"But this isn't the time for that, even for me."

"Why?" she said and tilted her head, "If you're not gonna go, what differences does it make either way?"

"No! Games are a means of entertainment, not an escape from reality." then it hit me. "Escape from reality?" I was left in silence then the tears… I looked back up at Plutia and she was giving me a warm smile.

I stood up finally and gave a serious look. "Where's Nepgear?" I asked Compa and she closed her eyes,

"Last I heard from Iffy, she was seen fighting Peashy." She replied and my eyes widened, I have to hurry!

I ran out of the room and out the door to the balcony,

*Ching!*

"I need to hurry!" I said to myself and flew through the air, I have to find them!

* * *

Ah! There they are!

Nepgear was struggling to hold back Peashy's assaults. Peashy broke her guard and slashed her down,

"Nepgear!" I yelled and flew down below her and caught her before she hit the ground. She opened her eyes and looked up at me,

"Sis…"

"Sorry i'm late Nepgear." I replied and tears welled up in her eyes.

"Don't be." she said and I put her down, "but, Sis…"

"Come on, let's play some more!" Peashy said from above and I looked up at her,

"Nepgear, take care of the soldiers and monsters for me." I told Nepgear and she let out a shocked gasp, "They might be able to break through, and since Assassin isn't there Iffy might not be able to hold them back."

"But…"

"Go."

"Ah… alright." she said and flew back towards Planeptune.

"P-ko! I'll play with you now P-ko, your target is me!" I yelled and then reverted back to my normal form. "I'll do things my way." I said and clenched my fists and got into a battle stance. "Come at me, P-ko!"

* * *

 **Riddek's POV**

That took care of him, I need to get back to big sister, she might need help in Planeptune.

I was on my way to Planeptune, thanks to the bike that mom and dad made me, I was able to get to each nation faster, but on my way there, I heard fighting.

"What's going on?" I said to myself and changed course.

What I saw out of the forest was big sis and the purple headed girl going at it, only the purple headed girl was in her regular form instead of her transformed state.

"It'll take more than that to bring ol' Neptuna down." the girl said, so her name is Neptuna? "You know that well, don't you P-ko?"

"Neptuna?" Big sis said and then punched Neptuna again, "I Dunno!"

"Nah, I'm sure you remember. I mean, i'm YOUR Neptuna!" Neptuna yelled and big sis looked a little angry,

"I dunno!"

"You do know!"

"I dunno!"

"You DO know!"

"I dunno. I do not know!" big sis yelled again and punch Neptuna again. I should head back out, she's here taking care of her, then I should head to Planep-

 _"Rid..dek…"_ I heard a voice say, I turned around but no-one was there.

"Who's there…" I said and looked around, but couldn't see anyone,

 _"Ridd...ek. I'll… save you…"_ the person said to me and I looked around, he wasn't around me, he was in my head.

"I don't need sav-"

 _"Forgive me."_

A major pain went through my head and I clutched my throbbing skull, "AHHH!" I yelled and started walking forward.

"Huh?!" Big sis yelled looking over at me, I looked up at her, tears going down my face, this hurts so much!

"Sis! Help me!" I yelled and fell over, my vision darkened…

* * *

I opened my eyes, at least I thought I did, all I saw was a black void, nothing was around except me.

"Riddek." the voice said again and I looked back, what I saw was the guy that I shot fire at.

"Why are you here? I thought you were dead." I told him and he shook his head,

"I can't die that easily, Riddek, why are you doing this?" he said, why does he keep saying that name?

"Who's Riddek? Why aren't you dead?"

"Riddek, snap out of that brainwashing! I know you more than anyone!" He yelled and my head hurt again,

"Gh!" I clutched my head and glared up at him, he was the one hurting me! "Stop it!"

"Riddek, you need to stop!" he yelled, he was making me mad, I wasn't Riddek, I'm Yellow Brother!

"Shut up!" I yelled and ran towards him, summoning my staff along the way and summoned ice shards and sent them towards him, he held his hands up and stopped them,

"Riddek, I don't want to fight. You can't win." he said, I summoned fireballs and they flew towards him then I made them explode right in front of him.

"Gotcha." I said and then the smoke died down, revealing him still standing, "How?!"

"You can't win Riddek! It's me! Assassin!"

"I don't know any Riddek!" I yelled and dropped my staff and ran towards him, I balled up my fist and punched him in the face, and kept punching over and over, "I don't know you!"

He grabbed my fists and glared at me, "Didn't I tell you that you could never beat me?" he said and kneed my stomach, making me drop to the ground on my knees.

"Gah! *cough!* *cough!*" I grunted and held my stomach, coughing up a storm, I looked back up and stared at him.

"Riddek, please stop, we're friends! Me, You, Noxious, all of us are friends!" he said over and over, making my head hurt even more, dammit! Knock it off!

"STOP IT!" I yelled and got back up, "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" I started punching him again with all the strength I had, this time I was leaving marks on him, mostly bruises and all.

I pulled back my fist and threw one more punch, but he grabbed my fists and smiled, "Got you now." he said and moved swiftly and put his and on my forehead, then I felt light-headed and then images started to appear behind this guy.

I saw, what looked like to be, three people, these kids… they look familiar… one was wearing a blue jacket and jeans, with blue shoes, he also had hair like mine. Another kid was wearing a gray t-shirt with the words "Banana God" with a picture of a banana on the side, he also had blue and orange sneakers on. The last kid was wearing a black jacket with blue jeans and a pair of black sneakers.

 _"Hahaha! Got you Riddek!"_ the one kid said and the kid called "Riddek" looked back and smiled,

 _"I'll beat you next time Assassin!"_ he said and then all three kids started laughing. The image died and then another image spawned.

It was the same kids, except they were around the age of twelve, sitting on some bleachers, two had hoodies on, one of them was black and the other was yellow. And then one kid with a blue jacket, all of them wore black jeans. _"Almost through this year huh? Then we're in high school…"_ the kid with the yellow hoodie groaned,

 _"Yeah, only we'll be missing one…"_ the one with the black hoodie said and they both looked at the kid with the blue jacket,

 _"I'm gonna miss you Assassin and Noxious…"_ the kid said and the other two smiled.

 _"Don't worry, we'll see each other again."_ the kid with the yellow hoodie said and then the image died.

One last one popped up and it was with the guy that was in front of me and the other guy I froze and they had all those girls with them in swimsuits.

 _"It's been a while you two."_ I said, wait, why did I think that? That can't be me.

 _"Same to you. Riddek."_ Noxious said, wait. Noxious? Why did I think that?

 _"How long has it been since we seen you?"_ Assassin said, Who is Assassin?!

The image died again and I was left with this guy again, "Get off of me!" I yelled and pushed his hand away,

"Riddek, it's me, Assassin."

"No! I don't know you Assassin!"

"But you just said my name!"

"AHHHH!" my head hurts so much right now,

"Riddek, I knew we would meet each other again and I'm sorry I forgot about you at the gate, let me help you." he said and I held my head,

"Assassin?" I said and he nodded, "What was I doing…"

"You were brainwashed by Anonydeath, help out Neptune with Peashy, but do not harm either of them, follow Neptunes example." he explained and I was left speechless,

"What?"

"Don't have enough time." he said and then my vision went blurry and I collapsed…

* * *

I woke back up to the sound of fighting and then I looked over at where it's coming from, two girls were fighting and the purple haired girl looked familiar.

"Neptune… Peashy." I said and stood up, the girl with yellow hair looked over at me,

"Are you alright?" she asked and I stared at her, it was hard to speak to… girls…

"You're... Peashy right?" I said and the purple haired girl looked over at me, she's Neptune I'm guessing.

"See? Even Riddek knows it, You're P-ko!" she yelled and Peashy gritted her teeth,

"I'm not P-ko!" she yelled and was about to punch her, but my instincts reacted and a staff appeared in my hands and I aimed it at Neptune, without even thinking I said, "Healing spell!" and then a beam shot towards Neptune and started healing her.

"Whoa! Thanks Riddek!"

"What?! Why are you helping her?" Peashy said to me and then I looked over at her,

"Peashy, you need to stop. You're not yourself." I said, I'm clueless as it is, but Assassin told me to follow Neptune's example.

"I'm not Peashy or P-ko!" she yelled and I started to support Neptune…

* * *

 **Noxious's POV**

Me, Noire, and Plutia were flying to R-18 Island to take out Anonydeath and put an end to this war, when we got there the tank started aiming at us.

"Hmph. I guess they aren't going to let us off that easily." Pultia said in her CPU form and flew at the island dodging the cannons shots, me and Noire looked at each other, nodded and flew towards the tank. I pulled my hand cannon out of it hostler and shot the tank with a couple of explosive rounds covering the blast in smoke.

"I think we did it…" I said then as the smoke vanished it revealed the cannon with a barrier and not even a scratch. It aimed at me and fired, Noire quickly grabbed me off my hoverboard and got me away just before the missile hit, but the bad thing was my hoverboard is now destroyed.

"Be more careful, it seems we can't damage the cannon through firearms." Noire said as we flew around the cannon.

 _"USE MY POWER!"_ The voice yelled then I ripped my eyepatch off and the shadow claws appeared.

"Noire, throw me at the cannon." I said then her eyes widened.

"Are you crazy?" She replied.

"Trust me i've got a plan."

"Alright but you better not die!" She yelled as she threw me at a fast speed at the cannon, I put the shadow claws in front of me making a piercing position, i'll blast right through it. I hit the barrier making it spark, the attack was still doing nothing.

"Come on, BREAK THROUGH!" I yelled then I saw a blood red lines shining through the black aurora revealing arms, what is this?

 _"IT'S YOUR NEW DIABLO FORM, ENJOY IT!"_ The voice said in my head then the black aurora vanished from the claws revealing my arms, only they weren't my same arms. They were more like demon arms with claws at the fingertips and red lines running across my arm up to my shoulders. I blasted through the barrier and landed on top of the cannon, I looked down at my legs which looked almost the same, except for some of the red lines going through my legs and there were claws at the end of my feet. My hair was longer, but instead of flowing down, it was floating and moving behind my head.

"PIERCE THROUGH!" I yelled in a distorted voice and punched the cannon making my arm go right through it and ripped a bunch a wires out, I grabbed a hold of the barrel of the cannon and started to rip the barrel off.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRR!" I growled.

The barrel ripped off and I threw it in the ocean, then I started to generate a red orb and smashed it in my hands creating a sword, I held it above my head as it started glowing red with black aurora coating the whole thing.

"THIS IS YOUR FINAL STAND ANONYDEATH!" I yelled as I slashed down making a blast, red and black aurora go all over, the aurora started to disappear revealing me still in the diablo form.

"Noxious, please tell me you're still yourself…" Noire said landing on the ground.

"Don't worry, I won't go out of control like the last time." I replied in the distorted voice as I walked to Noire.

"My My, I thought everyone turned into soldiers but it seems like you're just fine, now tell me where's my Kibby~" I heard Plutia in her CPU form say, I will admit even in this form a shiver still went down my spine. Me and Noire walked over to where Plutia was and when we got there we saw Underling in shock beside Plutia. "Noire I didn't know you liked a beast." Pultia said.

"I'm not a beast, i'm Noxious." I stated.

"Oh my, you've got balls to talk to me that way." Plutia replied then Noire got in front of me.

"Could we discuss this later? We've got one more thing to take care of." Noire said then Underling started to show us the way, we followed her meeting a iron door. "Noxious can you get this door open?" she asked then I walked in front of the door and kicked it, busting it wide open, I saw a stairway leading down.

"Let's go." I said then started walking down with Noire and Plutia following behind, we got to a room with Anonydeath sitting in front of monitors.

"You're finally here, Noxious and Noire…" Anonydeath said as he turned his chair facing us.

"Stop screwing with us! You know this war is over and the winners are us!" I yelled in the distorted voice.

"Alright you've beaten me." he replied then snapped his fingers curtains raised on the left and right sides of the room the left revealed a sharicite crystal with a yellow glow shining bright and a machine protecting it. Then I looked over at the right to see Kibo tied up and that woman from before sitting on a bench.

"I knew I shouldn't of did this!" the woman quickly said in a scared tone.

"Don't worry about her, you can take your friend back, i'm starting to get bored of him." Anonydeath said as I looked back at him.

"Grrrrrrrr-"

"Don't worry i'll make sure he pays later." Plutia said as she put her hand up to me, she walked over to Kibo and started to untie him.

"So then i'm guessing this is how you're giving Yellow Heart her power." Noire said walking over to the sharicite machine.

"You hit the nail on the head, as expected of my beautiful Noire." Anonydeath replied and pulled out a remote then I charged at him.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER THAT AGAIN!" I yelled then grabbed the remote from his hands.

"Wait don't break that! it took me a while to create tha-!"

Before he could finish I smashed the remote in my hand.

"Noxious let's finish this once and for all!" Noire yelled to me, I ran up to the machine beside Noire she held her sword above her head then I grabbed the orb and made my shadow sword appear.

"HHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

*TING*

*KABOOOOOM*

"NOOOOOOOO!" Anonydeath yelled as the machine blew up and made the sunlight even come in from the ceiling of the room, I walked out of the smoke from the explosion still in my diablo form carrying Noire which was out of her CPU form.

"We did it…" she said and fell asleep with a smile.

"I'll stay here and make sure these two don't make any moves, you go and take Noire and Kibby back to the Basilicom to get healed." Plutia ordered, giving me Kibo, I put him on my shoulder and nodded and jumped out of the hole from the room, I started to run to shore then realized something I can't fly.

 _"THINK SPEED, THINK LIKE A WOLF!"_ The voice said then I put Noire on my other shoulder. I gripped both Noire and Kibo tight and closed my eye, I can do this.

I opened my eyes wide and started to sprint at the ocean, think speed… think like a wolf… I thought and started to sprint across the water…

* * *

 **Riddek's POV**

 **Five Minutes before…**

"Gah!" I grunted as I fell down right behind Neptune, Peashy's really strong…

"Stop saying P-ko! I don't know anything!" Peashy yelled and charged towards Neptune again,

I quickly stood up and rushed towards Neptune and pushed her out of the way. Making Peashy hit me instead, I dropped my staff.

"Dammit!"

"P-ko! Stop it now!" Neptune yelled and Peashy pressed her attack,

"I'm not P-ko!" Peashy argued and punched Neptune again, making her fall over.

"Remember me!" Neptune yelled as she stood up and grabbed ahold of Peashy.

Peashy flew up into the air, while struggling to get Neptune off of her. "Let go of me!" Peashy said as she dashed through the sky, trying to make Neptune let go of her, but Neptune wouldn't budge.

"Not until you remember me!" Neptune yelled "Please remember me! P-ko!" and then I saw Peashy's eyes widened, almost like she realized something, did she remember? Then a yellow light enveloped Peashy and when it died down, she turned into a little girl, I still heard her shouts though.

"Let go of me! Lemme go!" she yelled and Neptune hugged her, then they started falling, right towards the cliff that led into the river…

"No!" I stood up and ran towards the cliff, but there was no way I could jump over there!

 _"Yes you can."_ I heard Assassin's words in my head,

 _"Assassin?"_

 _"You can do it, jump."_ he said and I took five steps back and ran full sprint and jumped off the cliff, but nothing was happening.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" I started cursing, but I felt a tug on my head and then started to stop falling, I looked at my body to see that I was now hovering in the air, "How?" No time to ask why, I got to get over there!

I flew towards where Neptune and Peashy were falling and just before they went into the river. I swooped in and grabbed both of them, but then that hovering thing went out… we fell in anyway…

I was able to resurface and swim over with both girls and put them and myself on a piece of land,

"I hate you…" I heard Peashy mutter, i'm not sure if she remembers or not, but Neptune was holding her close and was smiling,

"I don't mind if you hate me, so long as you're here."

"I hate you…" Peashy repeated, I looked up and saw that another girl was flying over us and was coming down, she looks like one of the girls I saw with Assassin and Noxious back at that island place.

"Are you alright!" she yelled and I slowly nodded, come on Riddek you can do this.

"Y-Yeah, we're fine!" I yelled back and she landed next to us, it was hard to keep focus since her… chest is a little exposed.

"Thank goodness everything's alright again." She said then I'm guessing her phone started ringing, or something. She pulled out a phone and answered it, "Hello? Really?!" she said and then smiled even more,

"Everyones back to normal!" she said and I scratched my head, it wasn't just me and Peashy? "The riots in all nations have calmed down as well?"

"So everything's back to normal? What about Noxious and Assassin? Where are they?" I asked and the girl hung her phone up,

"I'm don't know about Assassin, but Noxious is on his way back to Lastation." She replied, Assassin is still down… How did he reach my thoughts?

I heard Neptune stand up behind me and I turned around, "Let's head back to the Basilicom." Neptune said and then a purple glow surrounded her, when it died down I looked away immediately, she's even more exposed!

Both Neptune and the other girl grabbed one of my hands and flew into the air, Neptune was also holding Peashy, and she keeps saying the same thing. "I hate you…" All of us started flying in a direction as I closed my eyes and prayed that I get back in one peace…

* * *

 **Kibo's POV**

It was almost dark, the sun was setting.

I sat on the couch waiting for the others to get here, I heard the door open and Neptune walking in, along with Nepgear.

"Peashy?!" I said and got up, but when I saw her face, I already knew… she doesn't remember still…

I sat back down on the couch for a bit longer, then the others started showing up, Plutia was back in her normal form and Noire told me that both Anonydeath and the other woman were in Lastation custody.

When Blanc came in with Rom and Ram, her look said it all, Assassin was still out.

When I was up and about again, I walked out onto the balcony and I saw Peashy holding a Neptune Plushie that Plutia made.

"Nep...tune?" she said to the doll and I walked up behind her,

"I know you don't know me as well, but I'm a friend." I said, but I don't even know if she was listening…

I looked out into the sunset beside Peashy. Histoire already told me when I woke up, Plutia and Peashy will have to return to their dimension… she even said I could go with. I had till tomorrow to make my decision…

* * *

The next day came quick and we were all standing in a field on the outskirts of Planeptune.

"Take care, everyone." Plutia said as I stood next to both her and Peashy.

"It was fun with you all, I'll admit that, even though some of you wished I didn't show up…" I said giving Noroi a glare and she stuck her tongue out at me, Zetsubo was on Noxious's shoulder.

"Oh! Gear!" Plutia said Nepgear came up to us and Plutia produced a Nepgear Plushie. "I made this for you!" she said and Nepgear smiled at her.

"Thank you Plutia!" she said and took the doll. "It looks just like me."

Rom, Ram, and Uni walked up to Peashy and smiled at her, Peashy just stared at them, "Take care of yourself, Peashy." Uni said,

"It doesn't matter if you don't remember us." Rom said,

"We'll always be friends!" Ram finished.

"Kay." was all Peashy said.

I looked at both of them and looked down for a second. Is it right for me to leave?

"Alright everyone, I'm sorry that I have to break this up, but they have to go." Histoire from Neptune's dimension said, oh yeah, there are two Histoires, there's another in Plutia's dimension.

"The portal can't stay open forever!" the Histoire from Plutia's dimension agreed. She's like a smaller version of the Histoire here.

"WAAAAIT!" I heard Neptune say and we looked where she was running, she was out of breath and was panting, she also had a bag in her hand.

"You're late Neptune!" Noire scolded,

"Sorry! I had to get something!" Neptune yelled and hugged Plutia, "Thank you so much for coming here Plutia, we'll see each other again right?" Neptune said and Plutia smiled,

"Yup. I promise." she agreed and Neptune walked over to Peashy,

"Here P-ko." Neptune said and gave the bag she was holding to Peashy. Peashy opened it and pulled out a cup of pudding.

"Neptune, what's this?" Peashy asked and Neptune's eyes dropped a little, but then smiled again.

"The most delicious thing in the whole wide world!" Neptune said and Peashy stared at it.

"It's time to get in the portal!" Histoire reminded us and Plutia turned around,

"Okaaay!" she said and turned back,

"Bye bye everyone." she said and they stepped back into the portal. But I didn't. "Kibby?"

"It's not my time to leave yet. I'm gonna stay here." I said and turned to Plutia and Peashy, "Don't worry about me too much, we'll see each other again." I told them and walked up to them and put my hands on both of their heads, "I'll be watching over you both…" I said and crouched down next to Peashy,

"Take care of yourself Peashy, like I said before: I'll always be with you." I said and hugged her, then I stood up and walked towards the others, but I stopped and when I heard someone…

"Kai… and… Neptuna!" I heard Peashy say and I quickly turned my head back, but it was too late.

They disappeared right in front of us. Neptune and I had the same look on our faces…

Everyone started to leave one after another, until it was me and Neptune left and I started to smile…

"I knew it." I said and turned back, Neptune was still looking shocked. "Don't stay too long you hear?" I said and I started walking back…

* * *

 **Riddek's POV**

It was night-time again and I was sitting on the couch, but I kept hearing sounds coming from one of the rooms.

I got up and walked towards the room and peeked inside, I saw Neptune sitting on the floor cleaning up her room, it was hard to see her cause she was in the dark,

She picked a picture and I saw a little tear drop from her eye, I walked over to her and poked her shoulder. "Hey Neptu-"

Before I could finish my sentence, she did a full one-eighty and wrapped her arms around me and dug her head into my stomach, I looked down surprised for a second, but she started smiling.

My arms moved on their own and then I returned her embrace with my own…

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Noxious: Alright we did it and I mean literally we just got finished this chapter. Anyway chapter 30 is tomorrow and I hope you all are excited as much as I am to see the anime arc done, but there's even more after this, hopefully it works out in the end and we'll see you all tomorrow!**

 **Assassin: I told you guys that I would get back on track, now then Chapter 30 will be the LAST chapter of the anime arc and Nox and I are going to take a little bit of a break, then after that will be even more exciting fights, romance, and whatever the Nep is in store! Thanks for reading and we hope to see you all later!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

 **Noxious's POV**

It was night, I watched on the Lastation Basilicom's balcony sitting on a rail.

"I see you've finally come terms with the voice." A familiar voice said and I turned to see Rika standing there, I turned back around.

"Yeah I guess you could say that…" I replied.

"I sense there's a diablo eavesdropping on our conversation, come out already… Zetsubo." Rika said then I saw a void appear and Zetsubo falling from it.

"I see you never changed at all, Rika." he replied.

"Don't flatter me, afterall I think Noxious may be more powerful than you even in your diablo form."

"Yes, I could be but I don't want to kill my friends." I said facing Rika. "I think now that I have this power, NOW I can finally defeat you." then Rika smiled.

"Oh really *giggle* HAHAHA you really think just because Vilkas gave you power means you can finally defeat me?" she said as I transformed into my new diablo form.

"Vilkas? Who's Vilkas, you couldn't mean the voice could you?" I asked in the distorted voice.

"Who else would give you enormous amount of power?" Rika replied.

"But it's impossible to know the voices actual name!" Zetsubo quickly explained then Rika picked up Zetsubo.

"No it's possible, but there's only been one diablo that the voice has actually given that person their name." Rika replied in a sad tone and started to squeeze Zetsubo. "That person was also the owner of Vilkas!" she yelled and blood started to appear in the air and form into swords pointed at me and charged at me, I generated the red and black orb and threw it at the swords causing a explosion. As the smoke from the explosion surrounded us, I created my sword and soon as I saw the silhouette of Rika I slashed at her arm cutting it off and taking Zetsubo back.

"ARRRRRGGGHHH!" Rika screamed then smiled again. "Just kidding~" She said then her arm grew back and she flexed it a little. "You've finally landed a hit on me, but it'll take a lot more than that to kill me." Rika said then she opened a void.

"GRRRRRR RIKA!" I yelled as I charged at her.

"Except the next time we meet, it'll be as enemies…" She whispered to me soon as we got face to face then walked into the void. I transformed out of my diablo form as I fell on my back looking at the sky, Rika I will defeat you the next time we meet and I will learn about my foggy past…

* * *

 **Kibo's POV**

"*yawn*" I rose from the couch like a zombie waking from the dead, it happens to be morning now.

Something doesn't seem right, when I wake up I should be hearing yelling or someone. But it was silent.

"Hello?" I called out and I heard footsteps, down from the steps came Riddek, I decided to give Assassin's room to him for the time being.

"Yeah? What is it?" he said as he came down the stairs rubbing his eyes, looks like he's tired as well.

"Do you know where everyone is?" I asked him and he shook his head,

"No, I just woke up."

"Perfect, come here for a sec, I need to have a chat with you."

"Uh, okay?" He sat down next to me. "By the way, did you dye your hair and why do your eyes have lightning bolts in them?" he asked, he's like Assassin with questions…

"I know your name is Riddek thanks to Assassin, but let me introduce myself. My name is Kibo, the God of Hope. I know I don't look like one and the whole 'hope' thing is nothing to worry about. Anyway, Assassin and Noxious aren't human anymore really, they're beings called an Archangel and a Diablo, Assassin is an archangel and Noxious is a Diablo, the reason why i'm telling you this is because you happen to have a little bit of archangel power in you, I sensed it when I first met you. Anyway, what I need to do with you is find out what you really are, whether you ARE an archangel or I made a mistake." I explained and Riddek's eyes were closed. "Hey! Were you even listening?!" I yelled making him jump,

"Sorry, I didn't hear you…" he said and I sighed,

"Grrr, alright then. We're going to see what you are." I said and stood up, I turned around when I heard the doors open, revealing Nepgear coming through the doorway. "Ah perfect timing. Nepgear!" I called and she looked over at us,

"Yes Kibo? Is there something you needed?" she asked and I nodded,

"Yeah, mind doing me a favor real quick?" I replied and she tilted her head,

"A favor?"

"I'll fill you in on the details on the way there." I said and turned back to Riddek, "Get ready, we're going to see if you're an archangel."

Nepgear and I walked out to the Balcony with Riddek, Nepgear transformed and we flew into the air, holding onto Riddeks hands,

"Don't drop me!" he said and we flew off to one of the meadows on the outskirts of Planeptune.

* * *

We landed and I stepped in front Riddek, "Alright, Let's see what you got. I want you to spar with Nepgear for a bit, is that alright with you Nepgear?" I asked turning to Nepgear and she looked concerned, but then nodded.

"O-Okay."

"Whoa what?! What do you mean spar? I don't even have a weapon, and I don't want to fight her!" Riddek said and I sighed,

"You DO have a weapon, think about that staff you had and don't worry about hurting Nepgear, she's a lot tougher than she looks." I said and Riddek nodded, then he closed his eyes and the staff started forming in front of him, he opened his eyes again and looked at the staff.

"Whoa."

"Alright, Begin!"

* * *

 **Riddek's POV**

"Riddek, I don't mean to hurt you, but prepare yourself!" Nepgear said as she raised her gun blade and shot a pink blast at me, I dodged by rolling to the right and looked up to see Nepgear dashing towards me, I raised my staff to block her swing and push her back, then raised the staff in the air, if I have a staff then I wonder if I can use magic?

I waved my staff making ice spears appear beside me and shot them at Nepgear, she dodged them and pushed towards me and shot the beam at me again, I commanded the ice spears to intercept the beam and make a shield to protect me, which they did and the beam blasted the icicle spears down. But Nepgear wasn't where she was,

"Where did she-" I looked up and saw her gunning down at me and I was only able to dodge to my right, but she kept pressing her attack, I raised my staff again and she knocked the staff out of my hand,

I rolled back to avoid her slash and eyed my staff, I need to get that back.

"Hang on Nepgear. Let me get that again." I said and then Kibo shouted from above,

"A real enemy wouldn't let that happen!" he yelled and looked at Nepgear, "Keep pushing him." he said and Nepgear put her hand up to her chest,

"Sorry Riddek!" she said and dashed towards me, I closed my eyes, but my body moved on it's own, right before Nepgear could take a swing at me, my hand grabbed her blade and I did a round-house kick, hitting Nepgear in the gut, she flew back and I ran for my staff, doing a flip when I grabbed it to avoid one of Nepgear's blasts.

I raised it in the air again and flames rose from underneath Nepgear, she was surprised at the flames and flew into the air, and the flames pursued her, she tried to get away from them, but the flames wouldn't let up.

She charged for me then at the last second, flew up, making the flames go for me, before I could react, the flames hit me.

"OW! Hot Hot hot!" I said as I dropped my staff, then I looked up and saw Nepgear charge another beam and she aimed it right at me, then fired.

"Sorry!" she said and I stared at the beam, I would reach for my staff, but I don't have time!

Then something hit me… or my mind that is.

I felt my eyesight enhance and I quickly grabbed my staff and deflected the beam towards Kibo, making him move to the right, then I jumped in the air, way higher than any normal human could jump, and charged towards Nepgear, before she could counter I went over her head and threw my staff down, making Nepgear fall to the ground, then I commanded flames and ice where she was falling and shot both fireballs and ice spears at her, she flipped in the air and flew around trying to get away from the projectiles following her, but couldn't. Then they actually hit her.

"Gah!" I heard her say and she hit the ground, then I raised my staff towards where she was and started to charge a beam,

"Riddek, that's enough." Kibo said, but I didn't stop, I couldn't control my arm and I kept charging the beam, "Riddek!"

"Shut the hell up!" I yelled and then shot the beam at Nepgear, I didn't mean to say that! It wasn't me!

"Dammit!" Kibo yelled and dashed towards Nepgear, he landed in front of her and summoned his blades and held a stance, as soon as the blast reached him, he swung his swords, "HAAAAAAAAH!" He yelled and deflected the blast into the sky, then dashed up to me and grabbed me, "I knew it!" he said and threw me towards the ground,

I hit the ground and let out a gasp, the air in my lungs leaving me, making it hard to breath. Kibo landed next to me and brought my staff, "Use a healing spell." he said and I grabbed my staff,

I thought of myself healing and then the staff glowed and started healing me, when I was fully healed, I sat up.

"Kibo, that wasn't me." I said but Kibo held his hand out,

"I know it wasn't, get up." he said and I took his hand and he pulled me up, "Do the same for Nepgear by the way." he said and I walked over to Nepgear and started healing her,

She sat up and changed back into regular form. "Thanks Riddek." she said and I blushed a little,

"Sorry Nepgear, I didn't mean to hurt you." I apologized and I helped her up,

"It's fine Riddek, I've been through worse."

"Alrighty then, looks like that settles it, let's head back to the Basilicom and I'll let Riddek in on what's going on." Kibo said and then cracked his back, he looked back at me and Nepgear, "can you transform Nepgear?" he asked her,

*Ching!*

Nepgear answered that by transforming again and flying in the air, "Let's head home." she said and held her hand out to me, Kibo flew into the air as well.

"Yeah." I said and they took ahold of my hands again and we flew back towards Planeptune…

* * *

 **Noxious's POV**

I was running all over the Basilicom cleaning so Noire doesn't have to work herself too hard. I walked into the sharicite room where I saw the sharicite but it wasn't glowing as much as it used too, but rather dimmer than before.

"Oh there you are." Uni said from behind me, I turned around.

"Hi Uni, what's the matter?" I asked then she pointed at my robotic arm which the highlights were glowing red all the time now.

"If that thing is having a malfunction we need to take it to Nepgear to get it fixed right away." Uni stated then I started to scratch my head.

"Malfunction? This is a malfunction." I replied then Uni looked at me like i'm crazy.

"Don't you get it? you're robotic arm is glowing red!" She said in a shocked tone.

"*sigh*it's because of this new diablo form." I said then Uni looked puzzled still.

"New diablo form?" Uni said in a questionable tone.

"Alright i'll show you but don't get scared." I said then she nodded, I transformed into my diablo form, Uni looked scared I knew this was going to happen...

*SCREAM!*

I watched as Uni ran through the hall and started to run after her.

"Wait Uni don't worry it's still me." I said in the distorted voice but I don't think that help cause she kept running away until she met up with Noire.

"Uni why are you screaming?" Noire asked then Uni pointed at me. "Noxious why are you in that form?" Noire asked, I transformed out of it.

"Uni wanted to see my diablo form and then she got scar-" before I could finish I felt a barrel of a gun at the end of my nose, my eyes were closed.

"SHUT IT!" Uni yelled then a tear went down my cheek and I had a smile on my face, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!

* * *

 **A few minutes laters**

Me, Noire, and Uni were walking out onto the balcony to see Neptune standing there with Blanc and Vert.

"Why are you all here?" I asked then Neptune smile and pulled out tickets.

"You all are invited to the Planeptune festival!" Neptune said in an excited tone then I looked at Blanc who had a uninterested look on her face.

"Really this is all we came here for?" Blanc replied then transformed into her CPU form and flew away started flying away.

"WAIT BLANC!" Neptune yelled but Blanc kept flying away.

"Why is Blanc acting like this?" Neptune said in a questionable tone then Vert turned looked back at us.

"It's because every nation except Planeptune is suffering from share loss." Vert explained.

"Yeah but I thought we signed the friendship treaty." Neptune replied.

"Even though we all signed that treaty doesn't mean that we still don't compete for shares." Noire said.

"Lowee got it the worst speaking it's such an old nation." Vert said.

"Well anyway since you two are the only ones here why not you come Vert?" Neptune asked then Vert shook her head.

"I'm terribly sorry but i'll pass i've got some catching up to do myself." Vert replied transforming into her CPU form.

"Why not?! i've already asked .5pb to come and sing at the festival." Neptune said, .5pb? Screw it i'm not even going to question who that is more importantly-

".5pb can't come over though, she has too much on her schedule for today." Vert replied then flew away, Neptune turned to us.

"So are you guys up for the festival?" Neptune asked.

"*Sigh* we'll think about it." Noire replied taking the tickets then Neptune smiled.

"Alright I guess i'll hopefully see you two there!' Neptune said while transforming into her CPU form and flying away. I looked at Noire who had a sad face.

"Neptune… I hope you'll be fine…" Noire muttered…

* * *

 **Assassin's POV**

"*huff* *wheeze*" How far do I have to run?! Shit he's coming!

*Tmp. Tmp. Tmp!*

"Shit, get back!" I yelled and ran in a random direction and jumped down a flight of stairs, I looked back up and saw the figure of a man walking towards me, his face was blurred out, but he was wearing a black and white suit with an insignia on his sleeve.

I ran down a hall and turned a corner, then went down another flight of stairs, at the bottom of the stairs was a door, I dashed through and came to a complete stop.

"How the hell?" I said to myself as I looked at my surroundings, where I was at was a mountain, I could see the city of Lowee below and snow was covering the area as well as falling from the sky.

*Tmp. Tmp. Tmp.*

I turned around and saw the man again, I had nowhere to run, except jump off the cliff.

"Stay back!" I warned, but the man kept coming, even though it was bright out here and white with the snow, I still couldn't see his face. "STAY BACK!" I yelled again and threw a bolt of lighting out him, he raised his hand and the lightning bolt disappeared, he kept walking towards me,

"Gah! Dammit!" I materialized my sword and swung it, the man raised his arm again and blocked the swing by stopping the blade with only his arm, he used his other hand to grab me by my neck, "Let go of me!" I yelled and dropped my sword and started punching his blurred out face, only it wasn't doing anything.

He brought his face closer to mine and whispered in a deep voice, "You can't save her…" then threw me off the cliff, I tried to transform or do something to stop my fall, but no matter what I did I couldn't stop falling,

"Fuck!" I cursed as I tried to grab the side of the cliff as a last effort, but I couldn't do anything. Then the ground closed in, at the bottom of the cliff was rocks that pointed up, it was like a spike trap.

"NOOOOO!" I yelled…

* * *

"Gah! *Huff* *huff* *gasp*" I was catching my breath in a bed, I had sweat pouring down my face, then after I finally caught my breath, I examined the room I was in. It was Blanc's room.

"That's right! Peashy and the others! I need to hurry! Gh!" I tried to get out of bed, but I collapsed on the floor, holding my side, dammit looks like i'm still hurt.

I got off the ground and walked over to another door, inside looked like to be a bathroom, I looked in the mirror that was above the sink and looked at myself, I started to see facial hair growing, but i'm an archangel… I shouldn't be… oh no… I tried to transform, but couldn't.

I ran out of the bathroom and almost fell again, why is this happening?! If i'm aging again then that means i'm not a archangel! I have to find Kibo!

I opened the door that led to the big room where Blanc usually is doing her work on her computer, but it was empty. I looked out the window and saw that it was now night-time

"I need to get to Planeptune or somewhere. They have to be somewhere." I said, but how am I supposed to get there? I can't transform! "Dammit!" I yelled and my arm started hurting, first my side, now my arm!

I started to run to the other door that led out into the hallway of the Lowee Basilicom, but when I went out there, I saw two people…

"Mr. Assassin!" Rom called out to me and I stood there shocked,

"You're awake!" Ram said as they ran over to me,

"Rom, Ram! What's happened while I was out, where's everyone?" I said and they smiled at me,

"Everything's been taken care of! The war against Eden's over!" Ram said and my eyes widened, a war that never even took a month, that's unheard of,

"But Plutia and Peashy left… they went back to their own home." Rom said and I nodded,

"Alright, but where's Blanc? Is she here at the Basilicom?" I also asked and Ram raised her hand,

"She went to Lastation." Ram answered and my nodded again,

"She should be back soon." Rom said and then we looked out the window to see Blanc land outside,

"There she is!" Ram called out and the twins went out to greet her as I wandered behind, holding my side.

"Blanc! Blanc! Assassin's awake!" I heard Ram say and then she came back inside and pointed at me, "See? Look!"

Blanc came in through the door and looked over my way and saw me, her eyes widened and she stared at me,

"A-Assassin. You're finally awake."

"Yeah, sorry for the long wait." She started walking over to me, for some reason, she seemed nervous. I could sense it, what is going on with me? "Blanc, is something wrong?" I asked and she looked up at me and shook her head,

"No, nothing is." she said, but I could tell she was lying, something happened.

A Basilicom staff member walked up behind me, she looked at me and smiled, "Go to see you're awake." she said and I nodded,

"How did the investigations go?" Blanc asked the staff member,

"We believe we'll be able to report our findings tomorrow."

"Get a move on." Blanc said and walked past us, I stared at her as she kept walking, what happened while I was out…

Rom and Ram ran up to Blanc, "Hey! Let's play some games sis!" Ram said,

"The new version of Lowee sports is out! Play it with us!" Rom agreed and Blanc turned around to face them and gave a small smile,

"Sure, let's play." she said then Rom and Ram looked back at me,

"Come on!" They both said and I grinned a little, guess it wouldn't hurt to play games with them.

* * *

We played for a long time, four hours to be exact. Rom and Ram fell asleep and I took them to their room for bed, now I was walking through the halls.

"Something isn't right. Blanc didn't change her facial features at all, but I can just tell something happened." I said to myself, then stopped and looked out the window. "If I did lose my power, then I need to talk to Kibo." I told myself, I can't contact him through the archangel sense and I don't have a phone on me, maybe Blanc may have one?

I started walking again towards her room, but my head started hurting, it was so bad that I had to stop dead in my tracks and clutch my head.

I started to see images, I saw, what looked like to be, me standing on an island, I didn't see anyone else around. Wait, maybe that's the reason.

I had blue hair instead of my original red and my right arm was replaced with a lightning arm, sparks resonated off of it and flew off, I was looking down at the ground with my eyes closed then I started to look up, when I opened my eyes, I had lightning bolts in my eyes just like Kibo's, what's worse is that I was in my standard clothes.

 _"I'll kill them all… I'll protect her…"_ I muttered and then another person landed behind me, I couldn't make out who it was.

 _"Assassin, you need to stop."_ the person said and then I shot around,

 _"SHUT UP! I'LL KILL YOU!"_ I said and then grabbed my head, _"I'LL PROTECT HER NO MATTER WHAT! YOU BASTARDS CAN'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME! DIE!"_ I yelled and dashed, then the image died.

I was left on the ground and was breathing hard, what the hell was that? Another dream?

"I'll have to talk to Kibo later about it…" I said and continued to walk to Blanc's room.

When I got there, the door was left a crack open and I knocked on the door, "Hey Blanc? Can I come in?" I asked and I heard her from inside.

"Yes." I went inside and saw Blanc sitting on her bed, she still had that same look, but I could tell something happened.

"Blanc, what was with that whole investigation you had the Basilicom do?" I asked and she shook her head,

"You don't need to worry about it, how are you feeling?" she said to change the subject, I gave her a serious look.

"Blanc. If something happened, you can tell me. We're friends." I said and sat down next to her, she didn't look at me, all she did was stare at the ground. "Blanc."

"Nothing happened!" she yelled and I was left wide-eyed, "S-Sorry…" she said and I stared at her,

"Just try to get some sleep alright? I won't force you to say anything." I said as I stood up, but before I could walk, Blanc grabbed my sleeve. "Blanc?"

"Wait… can you stay in here… just a little longer…?" she asked me and I stared at her again, she was now blushing and looking up at me, I blushed as well and nodded, then sat back down next to her. We sat in awkward silence.

"Assassin… I want to thank you for all you have done." Blanc told me and I looked over at her, she was still blushing.

"I did what anyone else would do." I replied and she looked up at me,

"Not many people would die and come back again." she said and I laughed a little,

"Yeah, that's true."

"But…" our hands moved on their own until they were now connected, "I'm not sure how to thank you…" she said and leaned her head on my shoulder.

"There's only one thing you need to do, be alive. As long as you, Rom, Ram, everyone. As long as all of you are here, then Noxious and I will keep doing our job as guardians and protect you." I told her and she looked up at me again.

"Assassin…"

"Blanc…" it's the same exact scene as back in the hotsprings, hands connected and faces close to each other… then Blanc looked away and yawned. Covering her mouth. "Seems like you're tired. Get some sleep, I won't keep you up any longer." I said and got up,

"Wait Assassin."

"It's fine, I'll be in the other room, night Blanc." I said and left her room and walked down the hallway.

Instead of going to the other room, I found myself outside and looking up at the moon, it was a little chilly, but I don't mind it too much, I was always able to cope with the cold, I was always like this.

"Mr. Assassin?" I heard someone say behind me, I turned around and looked. it was Rom.

"Rom? Why are you awake?" I asked and she held her shoulders, "Come on, let's get you inside before you catch cold." I said and walked in with her, then took off my jacket and wrapped it around her, revealing my T-shirt.

"Thank you." she said and I walked with her back to her room,

"Why are you awake?" I asked and she looked up at me,

"I woke up and couldn't go back sleep…" she said and I nodded,

"Yeah, that happens to me a lot." I agreed and then stopped in front of her and Ram's room, "What I would do is just lay in there and wait, it works for me." I said and Rom looked at the ground,

"Mr. Assassin? I… wanted to sleep with you in your bed…" she said and I raised my eyebrow,

"Is that so?" I said and she nodded, "I'm not against it."

"Really? Yay!" she said and grabbed my hand, good thing I had a glove on because I'm sure that my hands would be freezing.

As I was walking with Rom to my room, she looked up at me again, "Mr. Assassin… can I ask you one more thing?" she asked and I looked down at her,

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can I call you big brother?" she asked and I smiled, was that all?

"Fine by me, I don't mind." I replied, making her smile even more,

"Thanks… big brother." she said and I smiled,

"No problem."

When we got to my room, Rom laid down and almost fell asleep immediately, she looked up at me and said, "I love you, big brother." she said and I smiled at her,

"I love you too." I said and I laid down next to her, before I even looked at her she fell asleep, like I casted a spell. I stared up at the ceiling and thought to myself a little bit, maybe I'll stay here…

* * *

 **Neptune's POV**

Finally! It's time for the festival! I was walking around carrying around a chest of gold rings, it was kind of heavy to be honest with you, "Whoa!" I stumbled and ran into a blonde haired girl that was talking in front of a camera, "Geez, be careful." she got up glared at me,

"You're the CPU of this nation! Little girls aren't supposed to be CPU's!" she said and I just stared at her, what was she talking about?

"Uhm… sorry?" I said and stood back up, I heard Nepgear quickly walking behind me,

"Sis! We need to deliver these right way!" she said and I looked back at her,

"Yeah I know!" I replied and then my phone started ringing, I wonder who that could be.

"She can help you with the delivery." I said and pointed at the blonde haired girl,

"Are you a volunteer?" Nepgear asked her and put the chest in her hands, "Could you take this to the Green Fillet ride over there?"

I walked off and answered my phone, to my surprise it was Blanc.

"Hello, Blanc? Can you make it afterall?"

"No, I need you to meet me somewhere, go to the forest on the border of Lowee and Planeptune." she said and hung up, geez she's always straight to the point, I have to hurry this up.

I went up to the living area and went out to the balcony and transformed,

*Ching!*

"Let's hurry this up." I said to myself as I flew towards where Blanc told me to meet her.

* * *

"She's always so pushy, I happen to be busy too you know." I said and stopped, this is where we were supposed to meet. "Blanc! Where are you? Blanc!" I shouted, but didn't see her anywhere, I looked up and was taken by surprise.

"Getter Ravine!" Blanc yelled as she flew down towards me, her weapon in hand, I materialized my sword and blocked her attack, but she was able to push me back,

"What are you doing Blanc?!" I yelled and she charged towards me, I blocked her attack again,

"Hand over your share, Neptune!"

"What are you saying?!" I said and pushed her back, "The treaty of friendship prohibits taking Share Energy by force-

"But stealing it is okay?!"

"What?"

"I did the research on the amount of share energy that Lowee lost and surprise, surprise, Planeptune gained as much as Lowee went down!" she yelled and clenched her fists, "And besides…" she yelled and charged for me again, "I'm doing this for Assassin as well!" she yelled and she dashed towards me again.

"Blanc, I'm sorry with what happened to Assassin, but he'll be fine if you let him rest-"

"Shut up!" she yelled and I blocked her attack again, this isn't good…

* * *

 **Assassin's POV**

 **Ten Minutes earlier...**

I got up from my bed and looked to my side, Rom wasn't there anymore and I got out of bed, she did leave my jacket on the chair beside me though.

I put my jacket back on and left the room and walked down the hall, I looked out the window to see Blanc transform and fly off to somewhere, guess she has things to do.

I walked the halls mostly, just trying to pass the time, but then I saw Rom and Ram, they were looking out the window with worried faces,

"Hey, what's the matter you two?" I asked them and they looked at each other then at me,

"Big brother…" Rom said and came up to me, "You need to help Blanc."

"Please?" Ram said and I looked down,

"I… can't… I can't transform anymore…" I admitted,

"What? Why?" Ram said confused and I shook my head,

"I'm not sure, I was supposed to talk to Kibo about it, but I haven't gotten my chance to get over to Planeptune."

"Then… what can we do…" Rom said and I looked at them,

"You're her sisters, she'll listen to you." I said and patted both of their heads, "Go ahead."

"Big brother…" Rom said and I smiled,

"Go."

They went outside and transformed,

*Ching!*

"Good luck." I said as they flew off to where Blanc went and I went back inside the Basilicom, hopefully everything will be alright…

"...!" Not again!

I grabbed my head and shook it at the excruciating pain I had in my head, why is this happening again!

Another image started to appear, except this time, I was looking through someone else's eyes.

What I saw was a forest with mountains surrounding it, the said person looked down and saw someone else below them… Neptune?

I heard a loud yell as whoever was above Neptune charged down at her, it sounded like… Blanc?!

As Neptune and, i'm guessing, Blanc clash together, the vision vanished and I was back in the Basilicom…

I got up and ran back outside, I need to get over there! 'Ow!" I yelled as I held my side, dammit!

Wait… back when I was training with Kibo… I remember what he said… _"You can't force your power…"_ he said, that's right.

I sat down on one of the chairs and thought to myself… something happened that made me unable to transform… I didn't die, maybe that fire blast did something? No, I doubt it. But what else could have happened…

I thought back to when I was unconscious. I do remember some things, but not that much.

I do remember something… _"I know you can't hear me… but please… don't you ever die…"_ That was Blanc's voice, then I felt something soft touch my lips, then that means…

I opened my eyes and I saw sparks fly around me, she kissed me… but I didn't have the power to return it… it makes sense now.

She was upset that I was knocked unconscious, and she thinks Neptune was the cause of it, but Neptune was going through dark times… I agreed to help Neptune and all, but Blanc thought Neptune was trying to kill me…

I felt a warm feeling go through me and I shut my eyes and then opened them again, then walked outside, I can do this.

I felt a aura go around me and I flew off the ground, my side was still hurting, but I should be fine. Then I took off towards where Rom and Ram flew too, I'm coming everyone!

* * *

 **Neptune's POV**

Blanc kept trying to attack me as I blocked all of her attacks, "Blanc, I keep telling you that I didn't do anything!" I yelled and pushed her back,

"Then maybe Histoire did it."

"What? Histy? No way!"

"Then maybe it was Nepgear!" Blanc yelled and charged for another attack, I held up my sword to block, but she stopped when we heard a voice,

"Sis!" we heard Ram say and we looked over where she was, Rom was flying close beside her,

"Don't fight! Please stop!" Rom yelled and Blanc glared at both of them,

"Shut the hell up you two! This is an international dispute!" Blanc yelled and Rom and Ram landed in front of us and then blocked me,

"No! We won't!" Ram argued and blocked me from Blanc, "There's no way Nepgear and the others would do something that bad!"

"We're friends!" Rom agreed,

"Well SOMEONE had to have done it!" Blanc yelled and looked straight at her,

"Blanc, what would Assassin say if he saw what you were doing?" I asked her and that hit her alright, because she tightened her grip on her axe and glared at me,

"Shut the hell up!" she yelled and flew over Rom and Ram, I didn't have time to block the attack, but then something stopped it,

Someone quickly flew in and blocked the attack, I didn't even see because of how quick the person was, but he stopped right between Blanc and I,

"Enough you two!" Assassin yelled as he blocked Blancs attack with his sword, his look was completely different then what I was used too.

He now had Blue hair and his build was a little bulkier than before, he was still in his normal clothes, but his arm was glowing a little bit. His eyes also had a small lightning bolt in them and were glowing blue.

"Assassin… you're awake?" I asked and he looked back at me,

"Sorry for not saying anything." he said and then looked back at Blanc, "Blanc, you need to stop, I can understand why you're angry, but this is not how you settle this. Neptune would never do something like this." he explained and Blanc pulled back her axe and stared at him, then looked over at me,

"Neptune, consider this a warning, if you continue to feign ignorance, we'll declare war." Blanc warned and started to fly back to Lowee, Rom and Ram looked at me then flew with Blanc, I looked over at Assassin and saw that he was staring at Blanc,

"She should've just told me…" he said and then looked at me, "Sorry I was out Neptune." he said and I was about to ask his same question, "what is going on?"

"Even i'm not sure."

"Ow!" he yelped and held his side, looks like he's still not better.

"Assassin…"

"I'll be fine, I just have to go to Planeptu-"

"No, head back to Lowee with Blanc." I told him and he looked at me,

"Neptune?"

"I know you'll be able to calm her down." I said with a smile and he nodded,

"Alright." he said and flew off towards Blanc and the others, I'm happy that he's back up, but I don't want to push him, he's had enough…

 **Noxious's POV**

It was in the evening and very sunny out. me and Noire are heading to the Lastation prison to interrogate Anonydeath and get some answers to how he got a machine that could steal shares from other nations. I was in my diablo form running through Lastation while Noire was above me fly in her CPU form.

"Noxious whatever he says, don't worry about it alright?" She yelled down at me.

"Alright but you know I hate the way he talks to you." I replied in the distorted voice, when we got to the prison and we reverted back into our normal forms. "Let's go." I said then started to walk inside Noire followed.

"Lady Noire! Why are you here?" one of the guards asked.

"Just here to interrogate the prisoner." Noire replied.

"Oh okay, but I need to ask one thing, why do you have Sir Noxious with you?" the guard asked.

"Y-Y-You don't need to know that!" Noire replied then the guard laughed.

"Hahaha, just kidding anyway let me show you two the way." the guard said then started walking towards a door unlocking it we followed him through a bunch of halls until we reached a huge door, the guard unlocked it and stood at the door. "Here you go my lady." The guard bowed.

"Thanks, alright Noxious let's go." Noire said then walked into the room where we saw Anonydeath sitting in a sphere that's been keeping him closed up but reports show that he's still been able to make contact outside that's why we're here.

"Oh my i've got some friendly visitors." Anonydeath said then I stepped up.

"Shut it, we're not here as visitors rather to get answers to why you've been able to obtain a machine that can steal shares from other nations." I said.

"That would be the work of a mysterious client." Anonydeath replied.

"And who would that client be?" Noire asked.

"I'm not even sure myself but i've been doing some research on my client recently and found something interesting." He replied.

"What would that be?" I asked then Anonydeath put his fist on his chin.

"Man you two ask too many questions." he replied. "Anyway I will tell you one thing i've found out about and it's that Rei might be something even more sinister than we thought she was." He said.

"KABOOOM!*

"What was that?!" I asked then the guard came into the door.

"Lady Noire and Sir Noxious there's been an explosion where prisoner Rei Ryghts is being held!' the guard yelled, we walked out of the cell and the guard closed it and I transformed into my diablo form.

"Noire let's go find out what happened.' I said in the distorted voice and started to run through the hall when me and Noire got there all we saw was a hole in the wall and Rei Ryghts gone. I jumped out of the hole in the wall and started to run to back to the basilicom hoping that Rei wasn't there Noire followed me out…

* * *

 **Kibo's POV**

Everything was going well in Planeptune, at least from what heard, everyone was having a good time and I was with IF and Histoire in the sharicite chamber.

"Neptune ran off somewhere and hasn't come back yet."

"And you want me to give the official address?" Histoire said and IF nodded, "Very well." she said and I kept staring at the pictures in the chamber, they were like cameras so we could watch what was going on around the festival.

"Let's head back out." I said and started to walk out, IF and Histoire followed behind me, but then the sharicite started to faint out a little, causing us to turn around,

"Lady Histoire! What's going on?!" IF yelled and I watched the sharicites glow continue to fade, something is taking the energy… or someone.

I ran out of the room as fast as I could and passed Riddek on the way out, he was looking outside at the sky, which started to form dark clouds outside. Not only that, a chunk of landmass started flying out of the ground,

"That's not supposed to happen is it?" Riddek asked me and I shook my head.

"No, it isn't." I said and started to run again, Riddek following close behind me.

We ran down to where Nepgear and Compa were, they were looking at the floating chunk worried,

"Everyone stay here!" I yelled and ran out the door, out of the Basilicom and clenched my fists, then flew up to the chunk.

To my surprise, I found Neptune already there, guess she showed up while I was running down the Basilicom.

"Oh, you're here already? And who's this?" A woman in front of us said,

The girl had long silver hair and a black and fluorescent blue battle suit that exposed her chest quite a bit, while she had, what looked like to be, horns on her head, and wore black, thigh-high, skintight boots. She had large white wings behind her as well. She seems to be a CPU

"Wait, are you Rei Ryghts?" Neptune asked and the CPU sighed,

"I don't like that one bit… I need more of a goddess name."

"You're a goddess? You look the part, but I never heard of you. You have to be a new one" I pointed out and she looked over at me,

"Could you not treat me like a fool?" She said first then pointed over at Neptune, "I've been a goddess for far longer than you ever have!" she said and my eyes narrowed, I've never known anything about this one. "I'm Tari's CPU. The CPU of the great nation that rules this land."

"Tari's CPU? Do you mean the ancient superpower that was said to have been destroyed eons ago?" Neptune asked and that's when it hit me,

I do remember something about a nation called Tari, but not all of it, all I know is that it was destroyed long ago, way before even Lowee showed up.

"Bzzt! Wrong!" Rei said and grinned at us, "It wasn't destroy at all, it's just been waiting for it's time to come back." she said and I clenched my fists,

"So what are you after?" I asked and Rei laughed again,

"I want my nation back obviously, so let me have it and I might spare all of you." she said and I laughed myself,

"Spare us? You really are all high and mighty aren't you?" I said and materialized one of my swords,

"This is Planeptune, my nation. You think i'd just hand it over to you?" Neptune said and Rei grinned even more,

"Is that your final answer? You sure? In that case…" she said and then the floating land behind her started rumbling,

A piece of it fell off, revealing some sort of cannon from behind it and it started to come out, Rei swiped over the air and a screen of some sort appeared,

"What… is…"

"Threatening me won't work." Neptune said and Rei laughed again,

"Who said anything about threatening?" she said and then the cannon started charging a blast,

"No!" I yelled and started flying towards Rei, Neptune did the same thing,

"Long Laser Cannon…" Rei said and then smiled, "Fire!" she said and the cannon shot, the momentum of the blast was so great that it knocked me and Neptune off to the side,

I looked over to see where the cannon fired and it struck the top of the Basilicom and some parts of the city. The top of the Basilicom fell over and some of the buildings in the city crumbled as well.

"You… bastard!" I yelled and glared at Rei. my fists were clenched so hard that they might start bleeding, "There's no way we'll let you have your way any longer!" I yelled and materialized both swords,

"Prepare yourself!" both me and Neptune said and then we charged towards her, Rei materialized black wings behind her to block both Neptune's and my attacks, then materialized a staff and raised it into the air, a lighting bolt shot down at Neptune and I, but was raised my swords and deflected one of the bolts, but Neptune wasn't so lucky, she shot back away from Rei, I pressed my attack and tried to hit Rei, but those wings of hers acts like a shield.

"Dammit!" I yelled and kicked off of them, flying by Neptune. "This isn't going to work, we have to get rid of the wings somehow."

"*huff* *pant*" Neptune was already out of breath from just one attack, is Rei really that strong?

I looked back down where the Basilicom was and watched people run around and I saw Nepgear and Riddek help evacuate citizens.

"Now then, let's charge the laser nice and good again~!" Rei said and then cannon started charging again, I can't let that laser fire again!

"NO!" I yelled and charged towards her,

"Go away you pest!" she yelled and her wings went up behind me and hit me, then lightning shot down at me and enveloped me in sparks,

"GAAAAAH!"

"Kibo!" Neptune yelled and charged forward, but the same thing happened to her... we couldn't do anything...

* * *

 **Noxious's POV**

 **Five minutes before Rei aims the cannon again.**

I was running trying to get to Planeptune before anything bad happens. Noire and Uni said they would be there and I went ahead of them, hopefully everyone's alright. When I got in Planetune the whole sky was covered with black clouds and I looked at the Basilicom tower which the top was completely sliced off but here's the question: by what? Then I saw Riddek, Nepgear, and the others standing there I ran up to them.

"Are you guys alright?" I asked in the distorted voice.

"MONSTER!" Riddek yelled then everyone started to panic.

"Riddek calm down, it's just me, Noxious." I quickly replied trying to calm him and hopefully everyone after a few seconds Riddek calmed down.

"Alright this is great! one of my best friends is a demon…" Riddek sobbed then Nepgear walked up to me.

"Noxious you need to help us, please or sis..." she said pointing up at a floating landmass with Neptune and Kibo flying right in front of it, there was also a cannon shaped object on the side of the landmass that started to charge facing us.

"I can't… I can't do anything, I can't even fly…" I thought to myself.

 _"NOXIOUS! DON'T LET ME TAKE YOU OVER AGAIN!"_ The voice yelled in my head then my eyes widened and I clenched my fist.

"Riddek, Negear, Histoire, IF, and Compa, i've got a crazy idea but I need you all to yell at Kibo and Neptune to get out of the way." I stated then they all looked at me with a questionable look as I started to walk away..

"What are you going to do Noxious?" Histoire asked then I turned back to everyone.

"I'm going to throw the top of the Basilicom at the landmass!" I replied then everyone's eyes widened as I turned and started to run for where the top of the tower was. I won't let anyone else get hurt anymore. When I got to the top piece of the tower I thought to myself i'm crazy, but hopefully this works, I walked up to the side of it and my diablo form started to radiate with black and red aura. I put both of my hands on the side of the piece of the tower and started lifting up.

"HHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

The piece of the tower started to budge up I started to walk under the piece getting a better grip on it then the aura started radiating even more.

*ROAR!*

I threw the piece of the tower in the air and jumped in the air right beside it.

"GRRRRRR, THIS BETTER WORK!" I yelled in the distorted voice then I kicked the piece of the tower at the landmass, Kibo and Neptune quickly moved out of the way. I landed on the ground and watched as the piece hit the tower covering the whole landmass in smoke. "*pant* *pant* *pant*" as I kneeled to the ground watching the smoke going away when the smoke went away I saw the land mass still up with the piece of the tower on top of it, my eyes widened. "It didn't even do a scratch…" I quietly said as I fell face first on the ground…

 **Kibo's POV**

I was left in silence, staring at what just happened… the top of the Basilicom was thrown at the landmass and stopped the cannon from firing, I looked back to where it was aiming, I swore I saw Noxious there.

Then I looked up and saw two people swoop down and charged for Rei, Noire and Vert.

"HAAAH!" They both yelled, but Rei made her wings go up and block the strikes, Noire and Vert kicked off the wings and flew next us,

"So this is your event? I wasn't really expecting this." Noire said and Neptune looked at her,

"Noire…" and then she looked at Vert, "And Vert too? I thought you two wouldn't show." she said and Vert smiled,

"I'm here as a chauffeur for .5pb." she said, that was the girl on her livestream I believe.

"Good thing you two are here, that gives us a better chance." I said and looked back at Rei, who was giving a crooked smile,

"Who is that supposed to be?" Vert asked,

"She's the CPU of Tari supposedly." I answered and Noire looked at me,

"The old nation way back when?" she also said and I nodded,

"Are you all done your bickering?" Rei said, but I looked down and noticed a glowing light from below the landmass, is that what I think it is?

"Isn't that a sharicite?" I asked and Neptune shook her head,

"Yes and no, that is indeed a sharicite, but it's not one like ours, that one CREATES share energy." Neptune said and Vert held her hand out,

"Then we destroy it and the share energy releases?" she said and I nodded,

"Most likely."

All of us summoned our weapons and charged for the sharicite, Rei shot lightning at Neptune and Noire to halt their advance, while me and Vert sped forward. Rei then tried to stop us with her wings, but we flew around them and Vert pulled back her arm and threw her spear towards the sharicite. But Rei shot it with lightning making her spear disappear.

From behind, Uni flew up and had her cannon in her hands, makes sense since Noire's here.

"Locked on target." she said and aimed at Rei and fired, but Rei used her wings to make a shield and blocked the blast.

"I have to say, five-on-one is annoying." Rei said flipping her hair and swiped the air again, making the little console appear, then started to press on it, whatever it did, it slowed Uni's, Noire's, and Vert's movements.

"My power is draining…" Uni said and Neptune turned to Rei,

"What did you do?" she demanded,

"My share energy is depleting!" Noire said and then Neptune looked at the sharicite, then that means that thing steals share energy!

"That's right~ Now who should the next target be?" Rei said and looked down at her console, "Ah! I know!" she said and the cannon took aim again, this time at everyone…

"Dammit!" I yelled and was about to charge but the cannon fired, it was heading right where everyone was, but then a huge bolt of lightning came down from the sky and stopped the blast from reaching everyone,

"What?!" Rei said startled and then someone's weapon darted towards the sharicite, completely severing it in half,

Everyone went back to normal and below the floating mass was Blanc,

"Hit the laser from below and she can't hit you with her lightning, or you could alway do what he did." Blanc said pointing over to where the lightning shot down too…

* * *

 **Assassin's POV**

I was in between wear the civilians were, including Nepgear, Riddek, and Noxious, and where the cannon blast was shot, I had my swords in my hands and had them crossed to make an "X".

"Soaking up a cannon takes a lot you know?" I said looking back at Noxious, he was in a new diablo form, hopefully I don't have to fight him again.

"Assassin, you're finally awake." he said in a weird voice while he got up from the ground, I don't have time to explain,

Rom and Ram flew next to me and saw Nepgear and waved at her, "Rom! Ram!" she said,

"I don't want to interrupt all of this, but you should have your share energy back, c'mon." I said and Nepgear started to glow purple, like I said, she got it back.

"Assassin… I can't fly…" Noxious said a little embarrassed and I laughed.

"Noxious. You too." I said and held my hand out, sending a wave of my energy to him, he shined a blue glow and started fly into the air, "Let's go." I said and Nepgear transformed and flew with us up to the other goddesses.

"Thank you Blanc." Neptune said and Blanc scratched her cheek a little bit,

"I calmed down and thought about it a little bit… I'm sorry…" she said and glanced over at me and I smiled, see? That wasn't so hard.

"Now that we're all here…" I said and we all turned to face Rei once more, "Do you really think you can take on all of us? If you think yes then you're really on something." I warned and Rei just smirked,

"Let's just see if you all really mean that after this!" she yelled and then the landmass flashed red, then the cannon started charging again, there's no way! The machines destroyed! "I've already taken enough share energy to destroy the world!" she yelled and I tilted my head, that sounds oddly familiar…

"You wouldn't dare…" I warned and Rei let out crazy laugh,

"I dare." she said, "After All, it was their fault that Tari crumbled."

"Their fault?" Neptune questioned

"Tari crumbled because the people stopped believing in me." Rei answered,

"The Great Tari Crash." Blanc, Noire, and Vert all said in unision.

"They stole everything from me… This time I'LL be the one doing the stealing!" Rei yelled and the cannon started charging,

"Enough of this chatter, It's finally time we put an end to this!" Noxious yelled and I smiled,

"Couldn't agree more." I said, I was honestly getting tired of this bitch…

"Everyone! Protect Noxious and I! We'll end this with one last blow!" I yelled and Noxious flew up next to me, "you ready?" I asked and held my fist out to him, and he fist bumped me, it looked funny since I was fist bumping a demon.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he said and we put our backs together and held our hands out to the cannon, then started to charge both a red and blue blast in our hands, Rei then used everything at her disposal to stop us from charging it, but every time she got her lightning bolts or something else near us, the goddesses stopped the attack.

Then I felt a sudden power envelope me, Nox also felt the same thing.

 _"The archangels and diablos are with you…"_ Both Kibo and Zetsubo said in my mind and then our blast was now ready,

"It's now or never Nox!" I yelled and he nodded,

"AHAHAHAHAH! TOO LATE!" Rei said and the cannon shot towards us,

"VICTORY CANNON! FIRE!" Nox and I yelled and fired our blast as well, locking the two beams together, "This is bad… it might not be enough!" I yelled struggling to hold the beam,

"Keep going! We got this!" Noxious yelled back, but I was losing my edge, my side was hurting like a bunch of sharp objects were going into it.

 _"HERE LET ME TAKE CARE OF THAT FOR YOU."_ I heard a voice said then my side stopped hurting, I looked back at Noxious who was smiling.

Then we looked at the other goddesses, they were holding their hands out to us, giving us even more power, their share energy…

"HAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Me and Nox yelled and was able to push back the beam towards Rei and the cannon,

"No way! IMPOSSIBLE!" Rei yelled and the landmass started to crumble and the cannon exploded.

*KABOOOOM!*

The land flew back towards the ground and collided, making a huge dust of smoke appear,

We all surrounded Rei, "Give it up! You can't win!" I yelled and Rei looked at all of us, then smiled. Then right above her chest a small glow could be seen, then it turned into an even bigger glow.

"Don't think this is over yet!" she yelled and charged an exact replica of the cannons beam in her hands, only it was smaller. "If I unleashed the energy I have left, I could destroy half the world!" she yelled and started laughing like a maniac,

"True, her hatred is surprisingly strong, however…" Vert started, then held her hand out and Blanc reached for it,

"In the end, hatred is all it is." Blanc continued and held out her hand to Rom, who was already holding onto Rams hand, we all followed their example and held each other's hands, forming a circle around Rei.

"It doesn't matter if we use up all our share energy." Noire also continued,

"There's only one job we goddesses have." Neptune said and then she looked over at me and Noxious, "As for others…"

"We archangels and diablos have our own features, but our job is to protect these goddesses." I said and looked over to Noxious,

"Of course."

"Yeah, yeah, play hero all you want…" she snarled and Neptune tightened her grip on my hand, this is gonna hurt… "In the afterlife!"

*CHING! KABOOM!*

* * *

...huh… I was having a hard time trying to sit up, all I saw on the ground was dirt and I tried to push myself up, but couldn't…

"I can still try!" I heard Rei say and I looked over in her direction,

"No need for that at all." I heard a voice say, it couldn't be… "This world is gonna be MINE someday." Arfoire said standing over Rei,

"Huh? Who are you?" Rei said,

"All good, old hag." Warechu said from behind Arfoire,

"Off to the dark abyss of despair with you!" Arfoire said and threw a chunk of something over towards Rei's sharicite, making the crystal pyramid over it… the same one that was used to take the share energy from the goddesses all that time back…

The sharicite broke down immediately, startling Rei, "NO MY POWERS!" she yelled and I looked to my other side, everyone was starting to wake up, then Rei reverted back to her normal form and fell over.

"Heh… looks like the old hag is good after all." I teased and she looked back at me,

"Don't get used to it." she said and walked away…

* * *

 **Noxious's POV**

 **A few months later**

After everything with the whole Rei Ryghts incident that happened the nations went back to normal. I did help out rebuilding the tower though since I kicked it into the landmass but all goes well in the end, except one thing…

"Alright commencing the friendship treaty meeting now!" Neptune said as the other goddesses were looking at each other they were all in their CPU forms and all had a smile though.

"Ready." Noire whispered to Neptune then she nodded and then Blanc and Vert nodded as well.

"SCREW THE FRIENDSHIP TREATY!" They all yelled in excitement me, Assassin, and Kibo all stared at each other we were also dress up in suits for the event.

"WHAT?!" we all yelled as we watched the CPU's and the Candidates fly in the air and started to battle, but they didn't look mad at each other though, rather they all looked happy. Noroi and Kusari walked up to me.

"After all they been through they say screw the treaty!" Noroi said in a pissed tone but then sighed, I felt like I needed to tell them all about Rika- "It was a long road wasn't it Noxious?" she asked cutting my thought off then I looked at her.

"Man I hope peace like this stays forever." Assassin stated with his hand on the back of his head transforming, I clenched my fist. I'd hate to tell them all now they seem so happy but I guess when the day comes i'll defeat Rika before anything happens to this peace.

"Yeah I hope so to but hey, Assassin." I said with a smile as I transformed into my diablo form. "Why don't we have a spar, but no flying?" I asked in the distorted voice then he smiled.

"Alright then let's go!" he said in a excited tone then flew up, my eyes widened.

"HEY I SAID NO FLYING!" I yelled then he started to laugh then I grabbed my orb and threw it at him, he took his swords and deflected the orb away and started to charge down at me then I grabbed my sword covered in black aura and jumped up at him.

"HHHHHHHAAAAAHHHHHH!" we both yelled as our swords clashed and we passed each other, I think I may call this adventure Two Friends, Four Goddesses…

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Assassin: The anime arc is officially done! But it's not over yet, Nox and I are planning a bunch of more amazing things for this story, I know that this is WAY too late for a upload, but it took all day to write this, but we got this done and you guys now can enjoy it! All I have to say is that Nox and I will be taking a break from writing and, above all else, hope to see you guys and girls in the next arc! Take care everyone!**

 **Noxious: When me and Assassin first started this project, it was a joke then we thought "Hey this could be an amazing idea!" so when we did start this I had little to no knowledge about writing but no matter how many bumps and hits we took we still kept going. One last thing to say as well i'm glad to see a lot of people reading and reviewing this crazy adventure but like Assassin said "we're planning a bunch more of amazing things for this story." See ya all until the next arc!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

 **It's been a year since the two friends came into the world of Gamindustri. Now the two live normal lives monster hunting and tending to their own job as guardians. the tale begins anew… for now...**

 **Noxious's POV**

"RAAAAA!" I yelled in the distorted voice as I slashed the ancient dragon then jumped off of its body, landing a distance from it.

*ROAR!*

"Man, you really need to just shut up and admit defeat!" I yelled then grabbed the orb again, but this time it was a spear with the black aura covering the whole spear, all I could see was the red highlights. "Alright let's finish this!" I yelled then started to charge at the ancient dragon.

*Splat!*

I went right through the dragon with my spear leaving a hole in its chest, it burst into shards then I looked up at the sky.

"Phew finally, it took me the whole day just to find that damn thing, that was the last quest for today..." I said in the distorted voice then started to run back to the guild to turn in the quest.

"Thank you for your hard work Noxious, please do come again tomorrow!" The guild receptionist said while I waved back walking out of the door.

Everyone in Gamindustri has probably seen my Diablo form now and I mostly walk through Gamindustri in it, of course Noire doesn't like the idea of me always going out like this but it's the only way I can quickly get to quests and protect everyone. Besides the hand cannon that Uni gave me a while ago stopped working and won't fire, I don't know what's wrong with it but it did well while it lasted.

I walked out of the guild doors to see Assassin sitting on the edge of the curve, he turned his head and waved as I changed back into my original form.

"Hey! long time no see." Assassin said as I walked up to him. He had a little bit of a new look from the last time I saw him what stood out to me was his original hair color, black. Making me even more surprised was he was a bit taller too when he stood up. His clothes changed too, he usually wears hoodies with jeans arranging from different colors, but this time he has a black trenchcoat on his right sleeve was the Lowee insignia, showing he's from Lowee, since the last time we've seen each other, he recently moved to Lowee. He also had a black tank top under the coat, he wore dark blue cargo pants with his sidearm in a holster, if he ever needed it, on his right leg. He also wore black military boots. "Man I don't know how you walk around in that one form all day. Do the people around here get afraid when they see you?" He asked then I shook my head.

"Not really because the people know that it's me thanks to someone." I replied while I walked up to him, thanks to Priscilla, the one who I saved a while back, she and her village took the time to go around the city explaining to people what I am. "Anyway Assassin, I have two questions for you, why are you taller than me and why are you here instead of Lowee?"

"I'll explain my height later, the other is, for some reason, Blanc had to come here to discuss a matter with Noire, but she didn't even tell me the details. "Did Noire tell you?" He asked then I shook my head.

"Noire didn't say anything about Blanc or you coming here." I replied then we started to hear the sound of a bike and looked where the sound was coming from.

"Hey guys!" A familiar voice yelled while waving to us and driving his bike, riding up towards us was someone in a black jacket, he had a white shirt on underneath the jacket and black pants, he also had knee guards over his pants and purple sneakers. He also wore a purple motorcycle helmet.

The bike looked completely new thanks to it's new paint job, before it was all black, but now it has some purple highlights and the rims of the bike are now purple, other than that it was still black.

"Wait a minute we know that voice, it's Riddek!" I said to Assassin then Riddek stopped right in front of us and took his helmet off.

"It's been awhile has it?" Riddek asked then me and Assassin nodded.

"Yeah, it has but why are you here?!" Assassin said like he was going crazy.

"I'm here because Neptune had to do something here." Riddek replied then me and Assassin eyes widened.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" Me and Assassin yelled.

After we all met up again, it was getting dark out, but we decided to celebrate our year of being Gamindustri by going to a cafe, a maid cafe…

"Welcome master's!" The maid dressed girl said in a excited tone. "Follow me to be seated." She also said then walked to a table as we followed. Assassin, Riddek, and me opened our menus and Assassins eyes widened.

"What's with these high prices?"Assassin asked then I looked at him.

"Assassin, these are normal prices, have you been working at the guild?" I asked then his face filled up with regret.

"I might have not been accepting quests... rather just doing the requirements for the quest." He replied then I closed my menu.

"Fine I'll cover the charge for yours." I said then Riddek closed his menu with tears rolling down his face.

"Noxious I think you may have to pay for mine as well…" he said then I smiled.

"Alright I guess I don't mind, I mean it is to celebrate the year for Assassin and I being here." I replied, at least I've been doing quest literally everyday, I have enough credits to probably make my own nation.

"Here you go, masters." The girl said bringing our food and drinks. We grabbed our drinks and lifted them up.

"To protecting the goddesses!" We said as we hit our glasses together…

* * *

 **Noires POV**

It's been a year since they came here so me and the others thought about celebrating it by surprising them, so we're all in the Lastation Basilicom decorating and getting food and other things prepared before they get here.

"They're here!" Zetsubo yelled while looking down on the balcony.

"Get in places everyone!" I said then we all hid behind anything we could and watched as they came through the door…

* * *

 **Noxious's POV**

We finally came back to the Basilicom but when we went up the elevator and came out it the whole living room was dark.

"Where is everybody?" I asked as I looked around then the light flickered on.

"SURPRISE!"

Confetti popped out at me, Assassin, and Riddek then we watched as everyone jumped out.

"What's going on?" Assassin asked then the goddesses walked up to us with smiles on their faces.

"We all just wanted to celebrate the day of all your appearances here in Gamindustri." Vert said.

"But we alre-" before Riddek could say anymore me and Assassin covered his mouth.

"If you let them know about what we did, they'd kill us." I whispered in Riddek's ear then he calmed down.

"What's the matter with Riddek?" Neptune asked then Assassin and me got off Riddek and had a hand on the back of our heads.

"Ah... it's nothing, don't worry about it." we said then Noire walked up to me and grabbed my arm.

"Then how about we just celebrate then?" She asked then my face went red.

"Alright…" I replied as she dragged me away from those others, Noroi walked up to us.

"No matter how much you do, you'll always be a stubborn bastard in my eyes." She said while putting her arm around my neck.

"Noroi!" Noire said then Noroi smiled.

"What's the matter Noire? are you jealous? I think you're like this because your size is smaller than mine." Noroi replied Noire's face got red as she looked down at her chest.

"I-I-I-I'm not jealous besides Noxious is MY protector." Noire stated as she grabbed me away from Noroi.

"Come on sis, I've got sweets." Kusari said pulling gently on Noroi's dress trying to get her attention.

"Alright, I am feeling kinda in the mood for sweets." Noroi said walking away with Kusari then me and Noire just kept walking around and talking to everyone.

"It's good to see how much you two have grown into being protectors of the goddesses." Kibo said then I nodded, "Assassin, I need to talk to you later." Kibo also said and Assassin looked over at us,

"A-Alright." he said and walked off towards Blanc.

"What was that about?" I asked Kibo but he waved it off,

"Nothing important."

"Yeah, but it's hard to believe that we used to be regular people that didn't have a big goal in life but now we have a job to do." I replied with a smile, really I don't know if I was living a normal life the whole time though, really everything before we came here could've been a lie. "Noire, I'm going to sit out on the balcony for a minute okay?" I told her then she had a questionable look.

"Alright…" She replied as I walked out onto the balcony where I saw Zetsubo, I walked up to him.

"How do you think of the celebration?" Zetsubo asked as I put my arms on the railing.

"I like it... but I have a bad feeling, like something bad is about to happen." then Zetsubo looked up at me.

"So you felt it as well." He replied. "No matter what happens we protect those that we cherish, but right now let's just have fun."

"Yeah I guess so…" I replied as we both walked back inside. When we got inside everyone was having a blast. Soon as we partied for what seemed like hours we all passed out throughout the Basilicom.

 **Next day later...**

I woke up to seeing Noire laying on top of me, she was also still sleeping. My face got red, what am I supposed to do? If I move she'll wake up and she got pissed the last time I woke her up.

"WAKE UP!" Zetsubo yelled everyone they got up and looked pissed.

"Hey what your deal?!" Riddek yelled in a pissed tone then me and Noire got up, Zetsubo ran to us.

"Noxious you need to follow me, we need to hurry!" He said grabbing my pants leg and pulling it, I picked him up.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"It's Noroi she's in danger!" He replied out of breath.

"Where is she?" I quickly asked.

"She's at... t-the.. L-L-Lastation border but hurry…!" He said then fainted, I put him down on the sofa.

"If Noroi's in danger, we need to go now!" Noire said then we all quickly walked onto the balcony, I transformed into my Diablo form and was about to jump off but Kusari stopped me by grabbing my hand.

"What is it Kusari?" I asked, she looked up at me.

"Take me with you, I can heal sis if she's injured." She told me.

"I'm sorry Kusari but I need you to stay by Zetsubo's side, don't worry I'll make sure Noroi's safe, besides she is the daughter of the former Diablo King." I replied patting her head, I turned and everyone was ready to go I ran off the balcony while everyone else flew. I hope you're okay Noroi!

 **A few minutes later...**

I've been running in the forest for a while now and still have no idea where Noroi is. I eventually came to an open area where I found Noroi laying against a tree she had blood on her chest, I immediately walked up to her.

"Noroi! Can you hear me! NOROI!" I yelled then her eyes opened a little.

"You don't have to… Yell…" She said and closed her eyes again, I heard footsteps coming my way.

"Who's there?" I said turning to where the sound of the footsteps was coming from, they kept getting closer and closer.

"It's been a long time." Someone said, their voice was a deep male voice. The person eventually came into light revealing themselves.

"What do you mean, it's been a long time?" I asked as I looked at the person he looked a little taller than me and his hair was a dark red it was shaggy but combed down, he wore glasses that covered his eyes. He wore a bartender vest, the vest was red with black stripes going down and the shirt underneath it was black he also had the sleeves of the shirt rolled up with a pair of black gloves with a red magic circle in the middle. His pants were dress pants that were black and he wore a pair of black dress shoes.

"Hahaha, you really did lose your memory." He laughed while lighting a cigarette, who is this guy exactly? And what does he know about me? "Alright then I guess I'll have to refresh your memory, but not until the audience is here." He said then we both looked up in the air to see everyone land nearby me.

"Noroi!" Kibo yelled in a shocked tone then started to run to Noroi.

"What happened to you?" He asked but Noroi didn't reply he got up and looked over at the man. "Did you do this to Noroi?!" He said in a pissed tone, then the man smiled.

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't." He replied I looked back at Kibo who had his fist clenched and began to walk towards the man but I stopped him.

"Kibo you need to be calm, we need answers from this guy." I said then Kibo turned back to Noroi and stayed by her.

"Alright now that everyone's here I might as well make an introduction." The person said while we all looked at him. "My name is No. 01 or Freed and this is my brother No. 00 or should I say Noxious?" Freed replied pointing at me everyone was in shock.

"He's your brother!" Everyone yelled then calmed down a bit, then Noire walked up from behind me.

"You didn't tell me you had a brother." She whispered, I never even knew myself.

"If you are my brother can you tell me what we are exactly?" I asked then Freed lifted his head.

"Very well, I'll explain to you all what me and Noxious are." He replied. "We're experiments of a project called the D.G. which stands for Diablo God. We were created so that one of us would eventually reach the state to where we could be used as weapons for humans." He explained, my eyes widened.

"Experiments? What are you talking-" I stopped mid sentence and clutched my head, it started hurting all of a sudden.

"I would explain it. But what's the point if you don't remember yourself?" Freed said and gave a grin, "you see, it's pointless for me to talk about it because you won't remember anyway."

"..." I closed my eyes, then I saw a vision of a younger me sitting on a floor I was crying while a girl with dark blue hair was smiling with tears rolling down her face.

 _"Don't worry I'll make sure you forget everything that happened in this place and give you Vilkas to make sure you never go out of control, take care brother…"_

A black aura enveloped the two of us and when it died down I was laying there asleep and the girl was gone. The vision ended and I had tears in my eyes.

"Who was the other sister besides Rika…" I said getting up then Freed smiled.

"I don't want to say. After all you should always remember your own sister." Freed replied with a grin. "I might as well tell you all my plan, my plan now is to kill off all humans to show them that we aren't meant to be tools!" he also said then held his hand out to me. "So what do you say Noxious? If you joined me I'll tell you everything about your past, including the other sister…" He asked.

"No…" I replied then he took his cigarette out of his mouth, dropped it on the ground then stepped on it.

"Oh well that's a shame, then I guess I'll have to kill all of you." He said then a mechanical scythe appeared in his hand, the top of the blade was black while the bottom was red and the whole handle was black. He took his glasses off and put them in his pocket to reveal his eyes; they were black around the iris and the iris was red. His aura got incredibly strong, so strong that everyone except me was laying on the ground, I transformed into my Diablo form and pulled out the spear, Freed started to charge at me "Come on Noxious, we're brothers we should both join and kill everyone who opposes us!" He yelled.

"Brother or not, anyone who hurts my friends will pay!" I yelled then threw the spear up a little to kick the bottom of the handle, making it break the sound barrier.

"Gwaaaa..." Freed stopped the spear was right through his chest, he grinned "Ahahahaha I will admit that did sting a little." He laughed as he pulled the spear out and threw it to the ground the hole in his chest started regenerating at a fast speed.

"How did yo-"

*spat*

"Gwaaa!" My chest had a hole in it, I kneeled down and looked up at Freed, the insignia on his glove was glowing red.

"NOXIOUS!" Noire yelled.

"He'll be fine, besides he does have Vilkas, anyway I would like to stay a little longer but I've got things to do in the real world." Freed said as he put his glasses back on, then a void opened up behind him, Rika was standing at the entrance,

"You bastard!" Assassin yelled and threw a lightning bolt at Freed, he looked over and held his hand up, changing the lightning bolt into a red energy blast and shot it back at Assassin, he had no time to react, "GAH!" Assassin flew back and landed on the ground,

"An archangel? I guess I don't have to worry, you're too weak." Freed said and went through the void, it started to close.

"See you all next time." Rika said while the void closed, everyone was left in silence and I felt someone touch my shoulder, I looked behind me to see Assassin.

"After we get Noroi back to safety you need to explain everything to us." He said.

"There's no need too…" Noroi said while getting up but she could barely stand. "I'll use it, my CPU form and take you three to where Rika and Freed are." She said looking at me, Assassin, and Riddek.

"No don't do this Noroi, if you use that form you can't go out of it." Kibo cried Noroi shook her head.

"There's no other way to stop them and besides I'm starting to like humans they seem to live happy until the end, I want to do the same…" She replied.

"Noroi what exactly happens if you were to go out of the form?" I asked then she looked at all of us.

"I'll die…" She replied. "Don't try no talk me out of it and besides if I weren't to use the form, I'd just die from these wounds."

"Then that's why you shouldn't-"

"SHUT IT KIBO!" Noroi yelled at him before he could finish. "*pant* *pant* I'm done discussing this, I'm going to use it." She said then her body was enveloped in black aura a few seconds later it disappeared revealing Noroi, the chains in her eyes were shattered but still going around, her hair and body stayed the same but her clothes were different. She wore a black and red suit just like the other CPU's it revealed a large portion of her chest and stomach. "This is why I said it would hurt Noxious if I used this form, and that's death." She said as she lifted her hand generating black crystals that shined red in the middle, they formed a circle and beams from the crystals connecting them together. "VOID OPEN!" She took her sword out of its sheath and slammed it on one of the crystals

*ting!*

The crystal shattered but the others remained making a void open.

"Okay you three, go and save the human race from being wiped off the face of the earth." Noroi said then me, Assassin, and Riddek stood around the void nodded to each other and jumped into the void…

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Noxious: We're back! This is the beginning of a new adventure there will be lots of action, romance, and mystery beyond this point prepare yourselves to read the Diablo Arc!**

 **Assassin: BREAKS OVER! Well, you heard him all, only thing I have to say is that you won't be seeing my POVs as much as Nox and his, but don't worry, all write soon enough. Anyway, that's all I got and, like always, hope to see you all later!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

 **Assassin's POV**

When we stepped out of the void, we were back in our old home, not much has changed when we first got transported to Gamindustri. The furniture stayed in the same spot and the stairwell railings were still broken, looks like nothing has changed.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Riddek pointed out, he wasn't here when Nox and I moved in,

"This is Nox's and my house, we moved in here about a…" I cut off mid sentence, how long were we gone from our own world?

"Nox, do me a favor real quick?" I said and then looked over at him, he looked grim, considering what happened about his so called "brother". I'd probably act the same, "hey Nox!"

"Huh? What?" He said and looked over at me,

"Try to find out what day it is, I need to talk to Riddek about something." I told him and he nodded and headed for the stairs and began walking down,

"What did you need Assassin?" Riddek asked me and I turned to him,

"Kibo told you about the contract deal right?" I replied and he nodded,

"Bits and pieces of it, but I don't understand it as much." He said and I sighed, I didn't get it the first time either,

"Just say you'll do me one favor." I said and he nodded, "keep Neptune safe, you'll understand after a whi-" I cut myself off by the sight that appeared behind us, the same void that we went through appeared again,

"Now what?" Riddek said and I clenched my fists just in case something were to happen.

Then figures stepped through the void and once all of them were through, my jaw dropped.

"So this is where they live?" Neptune said as she stepped out, followed by the other three goddesses,

"Oh you gotta be kidding me." I said and then they all looked at both me and Riddek,

"Assassin! You're not going to believe-" Noxious was saying as he came up the stairs, but stopped mid sentence when he saw the goddesses,

"Looks like we're in the right place." Neptune said and I stared at all the goddesses,

"Why are you all here? The three of us got this covered." I said,

"You helped us when we fought Rei Ryghts and Eden, even the events before that you helped with." Vert pointed out,

"It only makes sense that we would help with this problem." Blanc agreed,

"We're all in this together!" Neptune also agreed and I looked back towards Noxious,

"This is dangerous though, even i'm not strong enough to defeat Freed..." He said and I smiled,

"That's why we're here. To help you." I said and I walked over to him and slapped my hand on his shoulder. "Now then, how about we start getting to work on this investigation. You go ahead and head out to find info on whatever we need, most likely our house will be our base of operations, I'll work on this place after I get home." I explained,

"After you get home? What do you mean?" Noxious asked and I turned back to the goddesses,

"It's only right that I give them a tour of our town, we got tours of their nations, I'll consider our town OUR nation." I told him,

"Sweet! A grand tour!" Neptune said and I looked back at Nox,

"Once all of that is over, I'll get to my own investigations." I told Nox and he nodded,

"Sure, then I'll head on out, I'll talk to you all in a bit." Noxious said and went back down the stairs and out the door.

"Now that that's settled, let's get going." I said and started for the stairs, I'll need to repair it when I get the chance,

When we walked outside, it was bright out, judging by where the sun is, it was probably about four or five o'clock.

"There's not much to show really, our town isn't that big so i'll show you all where Nox and I usually went from time to time." I told everyone and they nodded, then I started to guide them through my home town.

Riddek stayed in the back and Neptune slowed down to chat with him while I led the group, while walking I looked among a familiar place… the alleyway where we first found the console…

"What is it Assassin?" Blanc asked me and I pointed into the alleyway,

"This is where Nox and I found Neptune's console, then we took it back to our place and then we were transported." I told her and then looked ahead again, "Come on, I'll show you all to places you may like." I said and started to walk again, Noire and Vert were also having a conversation while looking around, the nearest place was actually the thrift store that opened up, I wonder how they're doing right now.

After a bit of small talk, I noticed that we were right outside the store, "Hang on everyone, I want to make a stop here for a sec." I said and looked through the door, it was exactly as I expected, I saw what thrift stores should have: Games, books, some toys, and TV's, all categorized back to the old times and the present.

I walked in with a bell jingle and looked around a bit, the goddesses came in as well and I guess some took interest for what the store had to offer. Blanc went to go and look at the books, Vert went with Riddek and Neptune to go look at some of the games and Noire went a bit further back and disappeared behind a shelf, before she went her face lit up, meaning she found something she liked,

"Assassin!" I heard Riddek call for me and I looked over in his direction. Vert, Neptune and Riddek all had stacks of games and some consoles,

"We're buying all of this!" Neptune said and the three of them went over to the cashier, who stood wide eyed at what they were bringing him,

I went over to where Noire went, kind of a bad idea since me and her aren't on each others good side, but with Nox gone at the moment, I'll need to look after everyone.

When I poked my head around the corner, she was looking at some paper and different kinds of materials, from what I could hear, Noire seemed to be humming a happy tune as well, I guess she's still going to be making different cosplay costumes.

I left my little spot and headed over to where the books were, I already found Blanc with a stack of books and she was already reading one of them.

"Hey." I said and she kept her eyes on her book,

"Hey Assassin." she said keeping her eyes on her book, I sat down across from her,

"I see you already found some books." I told her and she looked up at me,

"It's interesting that this world has new authors to read from, a lot of them are different from Gamindustri." she told me and I nodded,

"When I get the chance, I'll take you to the library in town and show you some of my favorite books there." I said and she gave me a small smile,

"Thank you." she said and I looked away, but then looked back and caught Blanc staring at me, then she went back to her book and started blushing a little,

"Hey, why did you come with Neptune and the others? I know you want to help us get over this problem, but there's another reason. I can tell." I said and she closed her book,

"I want to help you is all." she said and I tilted my head,

"I can read you like an open book..." I replied and we stared at each other for a few seconds,

"...fine, the reason I came is... I want to be with you… When you tried to attack Noxious's brother, you were thrown aside and the look you had said it all..." she explained and I blushed a little bit, Blanc really cared about me.

"Blanc, no matter what happens, I promised you that I would never die, even though I was in some dire consequences, I will not die." I told her and she looked up at me and I stood up and walked over to her and crouched down. "I won't leave you."

"Assassin…"

"Hey! We're all set to go!" I heard Riddek yell and I looked back and stood up,

"Come on, let's head back home." I said and held my hand out to Blanc, she looked a little angry since Riddek interrupted us, but then she sighed and sat up, "Do you want me to buy you a book?" I asked and she looked up at me, "And i'm not taking a no."

I grabbed the book Blanc was reading and took it over to the cashier and paid for it, the credits turned back into actual dollar bills, thank the lord... but I guess that would be thanking Kibo wouldn't it?

"Thanks for your purchase. Have a nice day." the cashier said, still surprised about all the things that Riddek and the others bought, it was almost night time too, Nox should be on his way back soon, we all exited the store and started walking back to the house…

* * *

 **Noxious's POV**

I went out to get groceries since the goddesses were there, they would probably get hungry, knowing Neptune... The sky was getting dark and I was still walking back to the apartment.

"Hello diablo." someone from behind said, I immediately turned around to see no one behind me, I then turned back to see a guy standing in front of me. His eyes were closed and he had a grin on his face, his hair was a dark green with a black fedora and he also wore a black suit and tie with black suit pants.

"Who are you and how do you know about diablos?" I asked then he backed off.

"Hm, i've got to say your aura feels pretty intense, you might be the strongest we take down." the person said.

"What do you mean by that? Look I don't want any troub-"

Before I could finish another guy appeared beside the person. This guy had some weird mask that only covered his nose and mouth and went across his face and it had teeth etched into it or I hope so. He wore a long black jacket that went down to his knees with a black pair of pants and three katanas on both sides of his waist.

"Oh you're finally here. This diablo seems very powerful, judging by his aura, let's take him out and maybe we might be able to defeat 'him'." the person with his eyes closed said but the other one didn't reply but instead just drew his swords, he held three in each hand then started to charge at me, I transformed into my diablo form and intercepted his attack with my sword covered in aura.

"Fine, if it's a fight you two want it's a fight you'll get!" I yelled then slashed to the side making the masked person fly into trash bins, then I looked over at the other person he had a grin on his face as I charged at him, he snapped his fingers then a green magic barrier appeared in front of him intercepting my attack. "GRRRRRRR!"

"HHHAAAAAHH!"

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!"

Me and the person looked at who yelled at us, it was a girl in a wheelchair, she wheeled up to us and we put our weapons down.

"K-K-K-KAORU! Why are you out here? This guy's dangero- AHHHHH!"

I watched as the person with his eyes closed got lit on fire from behind.

"Geez you should shut it and listen to Kaoru, Nagao." an ancient voice said then a tiny black dragon appeared from behind him as he patted the fire off, the girl in the wheelchair came up to me, she had medium dark pink hair and wore a dark pink t-shirt with black skinny jeans, she looked a little short but I couldn't really tell considering she's in a wheelchair but her bust was looked the same as Blanc's.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble Nagao and my brother caused you, I thought you were with Freed and the diablo candidates..." the girl explained then my eyes widened.

"How do you all know about Freed." I replied while crossing my arms,

"We don't know much, but he could destroy the whole human race if no one stops him." she replied then the guy with the mask got up from the trash bins and put his swords away.

"..." he didn't say anything when he walked up to us.

"Anyway since I came here in time to stop the fight let me introd-"

"Kaoru! I'm here!" A girl said running to us soon as she got here she looked at me, she had brown long hair and looked almost tall as me her eyes were brown as well. She wore a dark blue dress and skirt, her bust size was a little bigger than Noires which kind of hurt to think as well. "Who's this guy? I've never seen a diablo with this form?" she asked then the tiny dragon flew in front of me.

"It looks to me you've actually made a bond between your voice like me and my master." the dragon explained.

"But we created a bond haven't we? Umbaroth." the girl with brown hair asked then the dragon looked at her.

"We have, but this one looks like a even higher stage than we are." the dragon replied I transformed out of my diablo form to be tackled by the brown haired girl.

"That's so cool! I think I might've fallen in love~" the girl said as I was pushing her face away from mine.

"Ahem!" the girl in the wheelchair said then the girl stopped and got off me. "Alright, now that i've got everyone's attention, what's your name?" the girl asked, I got up from the ground.

"Noxious." I replied.

"Hi then Noxious, my name is Kaoru, my diablo power is to seek other diablos and able to hack anything." She said then pointed over to the guy whose eyes are closed "That's Nagao, his power is to make traps and magic charms, even though he never opens his eyes he adapted to using every sense he has to fight." then she pointed at the masked guy. "This is my brother also known as Sephiran he uses his katanas to make quick attacks but he never talks because of his voice taking over his lower face but one day I hope that voice lets him talk again..." then she pointed at the dragon and the other girl "the girl's name is Risoria and her voices name, which is the dragon, is Umbaroth they have power similar to yours; making bonds with the voice."

"Well if we ain't gonna kill him let's go home." Nagao said walking away I looked back at Kaoru and she nodded.

"Sorry for the trouble we caused you we hope to see you again after we defeat Freed." Kaoru said as her and the others followed Nagao, I walked over to pick up the groceries and started to walk the other way.

 _"Follow them, Join them, that's the only way you can defeat him…"_

My eyes widened and I looked back at Nagao and Sephiran and looked closely at their clothes, they had some tears and even blood on them, I gripped the grocery bag tight.

"They can't take on Freed, they'll die if they do…" I whispered.

 _"Then go to them…"_

I turned around and started to run towards them, i'm sorry Assassin, Riddek, Neptune, Vert, Blanc, and most importantly Noire, but I can't let you guys get hurt over my problem…

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Assassin: Next chapter is up and you've learned some pretty crucial points! I know that last chapter I said that you wouldn't see my POV's that much… but I wanted to write… aw whatever right? I barely have anything to say other than thanks for reading and we hope to see you all later!**

 **Noxious: Yeah let's say a certain someone begged me if they could write but no matter cause it goes all well with the plot! I don't have anymore to say about this chapter except to see you all in the next!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

 **Assassin's POV**

We got back to the apartment and when morning rose, Noxious still wasn't back. Everyone was getting worried but I lied and said that Noxious texted me and said he wouldn't be home when we got back and that he was spending the night at a hotel, they didn't believe it at first but I eventually persuaded them.

Riddek and I were now sitting in the living room, browsing the television, I know that I should be out there looking for Noxious, but he's a diablo and a strong one at that, so he should be fine.

"Assassin, you were lying weren't you?" Riddek said out of nowhere, making me turn the television down,

"About what?"

"Something might of happened to Noxious, and we're not going to do anything about it?"

"Shh! The reason why I did that is to make sure that the goddesses don't go running after him, it's our job to protect them and I know Noxious may be in danger, but we can't go in blindly or we might get ourselves killed." I explained,

"I hope you're right, but I don't feel right just sitting here." Riddek told me and I put my hand on his shoulder and smiled,

"Don't worry, we'll make sure that-" before I finished my sentence, my instincts kicked in as I jumped up and ran into a random room, the bathroom, and ran to the window, it was left open and I climbed out quickly, just in time to grab someone's arm before they fell off the side of our two story house, "Noire! What are you doing?"

Noire climbed out the window and tried to climb up on the roof, but i'm guessing she slipped and almost fell off. "Let go of me!" she shouted and flailed around, making me lose my balance and ended up falling down with her.

I quickly maneuvered my way to make sure that Noire would land on me to cushion her fall before we hit the ground, when we hit the ground,\ she quickly got off of me with a red face, "Don't touch me!" she yelled and I looked at her,

"No thanks for cushioning your fall, noted. But what the hell were you doing on the roof?" I asked and she crossed her arms,

"Well since you won't go look for Nox, then I will." she turned back around and I walked up to her,

"Hang on Noire. There's a reason why we can't go looking for him-"

"I'm going!" she said and i'm guessing she was about to transform, but she stayed the same, she blinked her eyes a bit, "...huh?"

"Can't transform?" I asked as I tilted my head.

"Why can't I transform?! You've got to be kidding me!" she said and then Riddek came around the corner.

"You two alright?" he asked and I nodded,

"Yeah, but there might be a bigger problem, can you gather the girls for me Riddek?" I asked him and he saluted me,

"Yes I can." he said and went back around the corner,

"Noire come on, if you can't transform then that might mean that it's even more dangerous for all of you to be running around." I explained, "from here on out, you might as well consider yourself a normal girl, until I can find a reason why you can't transform." I said and started to walk away, I heard Noire mutter something, but she started following me.

After Riddek had gathered Neptune, Blanc, and Vert. I had them all try to transform, but the result was the same.

"What's going on?" Riddek said and then I cupped my chin in my hand,

"I'm not sure…" I sat down on the couch and closed my eyes, "Didn't Histoire say you got your powers from shares? Could it be that you don't have any shares here?" I suggested,

"So now what?" Blanc asked and I stood back up,

"Only one thing I can say, from this point on, you four are just normal girls until we find out what to do." I said and Neptune shrugged,

"Meh, I don't mind that idea, that just means I don't have to do work." Neptune said and I started laughing,

"Neptune, i'm afraid that you're wrong." I said and she looked at me, she backed up a bit since I was smiling, "If you're all gonna stay in this world, then you'll all need to do your part, and that's a job." I said as I pointed at all of them,

"Wait Assassin, you don't need to-"

"Nope! Decision is final." I said and walked away, leaving them in the room but I still heard their reactions,

"WHAAAAAAT!"

* * *

The next day consisted of me buying beds and stuff for the spare rooms that we conveniently had in our house, there were four rooms that were big enough for two people to move in and the goddesses moved into each. Riddek and I were making our way back home with the last of the stuff.

"Man, these archangel powers are handy when you need to do some heavy lifting." Riddek pointed out but I turned back to him,

"We need to be careful with these though, can't go creating suspicion." I told him and then we made it back to the house and we rearranged the stuff in the rooms, we just got them beds and a little bit of furniture.

"If they want anything else, they'll get it themselves." I said and walked back out, seems like they were already gone, except one.

I walked out into the living room and who was I expecting to see?

"Hey there Blanc." I said, she was sitting on the couch reading the book that I bought her, when I said her name, she looked up at me.

"Hey Assassin."

"Your room is ready, I went ahead and bought you a bed and a little bit of furniture." I told her and she closed her book and got off the couch,

She walked over to her room and looked in, her bed was all white: white sheets, white blankets, white pillows. Ironic huh? Her face remained the same, then switched to a small smile.

"Thanks Assassin." she said and walked into the room and sat on the bed, then laid on it. "It's comfy." she commented and I leaned on the doorway,

"If there's anything else you want, then you'll need to buy it yourself. I was serious about that." I told her and she sat up,

"I don't have a problem with that, but what should I do?" she asked me and I shrugged,

"I'm not sure myself, it depends on what you want to do really." I said and then I turned away, "I'll talk to you later." I told her and was starting to walk away.

"Assassin." Blanc called and I looked back at her, her cheeks were a little red but she was smiling, "Thanks." she said and I gave her a thumbs-up,

"No problem." I said as I left the room…

* * *

 **Riddek's POV**

I decided that since it was still day time that I would go and walk around the neighborhood again, something that I didn't do for a LONG time.

I revisited some of the places that Assassin, Noxious, and I went too when I still lived here, but some of the places were either gone, or off limits.

The last place is somewhere I could always be happy, which just so happens to be an arcade. I went in to be greeted by the sounds of children and teenagers having the time of their lives.

I didn't play any games or anything, I just wanted to have a look around, but why am I not surprised to find a certain someone here…

"Darnit!" Neptune said as the claw from the claw game containing a bunch of stuffed animals grabbed nothing. "Just you wait! I'll beat you today or the next!" she said and ran off to, what I'm guessing, get some more coins to play the game.

She then came back and popped in her first coin to start again, but ended up missing yet again. "Darnit!"

"Need some help?" I said and walked over to her, she turned and looked at me.

"Riddek! Why are you here?" she asked and I smiled,

"Well, I was just going around to a few of my special places and happened to run into you here." I told her and looked at the crane game, "Now, need some help?"

"Nah! I got it this time." she said and popped in another coin, but again when the crane dropped, it didn't pick up anything.

"Here, let me help you." I said and popped one of my coins in, then she stepped out of the way, "You want to eye the biggest one you can get between the claw, and try to make sure that it's not small enough to get away." I explained as I eyed the toys, then one caught it. A teddy bear not too big or small, perfect for the crane. "Then when you finally spot the one. You go for it!" I said and pressed the button when the claw was over the bear, it dropped down and grabbed ahold of the bear by its stomach and then slowly started to raise up, the claw had a firm hold on it and was not letting go.

The bear dropped into the slot and I pulled it out, and looked at Neptune. "See? That's all there is too it." I said and handed her the bear, she took it and smiled,

"Thanks Riddek, it's so cute!" she said and I laughed,

"By the way Neptune, were you able to find your own job?" I asked her and she looked at the ground.

"Well… no…" she replied and I looked at her,

"Yeah, I was expecting that, you were looking then you got caught up in the arcade didn't you?" I said and she bit her bottom lip. "Don't worry, we'll find you one tomorrow."

"You'll help me?"

"Assassin never said that I couldn't help you find a job." I told her and she beamed me a bright smile.

"Thanks!"

* * *

Neptune and I spent a while in the arcade, she wanted to do almost every game with me. It was almost night time when we were making our way home.

"Did you have fun Neptune?" I asked her and she looked up at me and smiled,

"Yep! Thanks again Riddek!" she said and I smiled back,

"Hm, at this rate we won't make it back in time… we'll have to take a shortcut." I told her as I looked around, "There, through the alleyway!" I said and we both started running through the alley, only it was a wrong turn…

A bunch of teenagers wearing punk clothes and bandanas around their mouths blocked us from going farther and then more of them closed in behind us, they were all wearing black jackets and black shirts with black pants with a chain on them.

"Well well well, look who came into our turf." one of them said and I smiled at them,

"Sorry, but we had to run by in order to get somewhere, would you kindly let us through?" I asked and the punk shrugged,

"Sure, we'll let you just go…" he said as he stepped out of the way, but the second I started walking he stepped in the way again. "Like I would let you just go!" he said and I sighed,

"Listen, just let us go ahead and i'll forget this happened."

"We'll let you go, but the girl stays."

"What?! No way!" Neptune said and got closer to me,

"Don't worry, you'll have a good time with us." another one of the punks said and I shook my head,

"No, she's coming with me, so get out of my way."

"No can do."

"I said… Get. Out. Of. My. Way." I repeated, getting a little more angry.

"Can it!" one of them said and ran at me, he pulled back his fist and punched me in the face. I leaned my head back and then leaned back up.

"Now you done it." I said and grabbed him by his shirt and threw him against the wall, the air was knocked out of him and I looked at the others, and they all ran at me as well.

I shut my eyes and then opened them again and they stopped moving before they reached me. "Let us pass." I demanded and they stepped out of the way and I looked at Neptune, "Let's go."

We walked by them and then sprinted the rest of the way back home, when we got through the door we were breathing hard.

"You were so cool Riddek!" Neptune complimented as I looked back at her,

"They wouldn't move, so I had to make them." I said and we both walked up the stairs into the living room, where Assassin was chatting with Vert,

"You're serious?" Assassin said and she nodded,

"Yes, Noire and I have acquired a job." Vert replied and then she looked over at us, "Oh? You're finally back?"

"Yeah, sorry for the wait." I said and Assassin looked at me,

"Least you two are safe, oh yeah. Vert didn't you say you wanted Neptune for something?" Assassin said turning back to Vert and she nodded again,

"Yes, Neptune can I talk to you in private?" she said and Neptune looked confused.

"Um, sure?" she said and the two left the room,

"You crashing too?" Assassin asked me and I nodded,

"Yeah, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

* * *

 **Assassin's POV**

When Riddek went over to Noxious's room, which will be used as his room until Noxious gets back, I went down stairs to the front door and put my hand on it and closed my eyes,

"Seal…" I whispered and then a flash of light was put on the door, this little trick was something Kibo taught me, it will alert me if anyone is by the door or if someone tries to get in.

I walked back up the stairs and walked past Noire's room, that's when I heard whispering coming from there.

Without a second thought, I walked up to her door and opened it, Noire was sitting on her bed with a white tabby cat, and she was talking to it… "Noire…"

She slowly turned to me and her eye was twitching, "how long were you standing there…" she stated and I crossed my arms,

"Long enough, why did you bring a cat with you?" I asked her and her face went red,

"I-I-It's not what it looks like!" she stuttered and I sighed,

"If you promise to take care of it then you can keep it…" I said,

"Huh…?"

"I already said it. But it's your responsibility." I told her and walked back out of her room, leaving the cat and her alone…

I walked back into my room, but was left in embarrassment when I opened the door…

"Hello again Assassin." Blanc said as she sat on my bed, I completely forgot about all the anime posters and figures that I had in my room…

"Hi… Blanc… Why are you in my room…?" I asked her, trying to hide my red face.

"I just thought of checking it out… but I found all of this." she said looking around the room and I rubbed the back of my head,

"Heheheheh… um… I can't get out of this easily…" I said and she stood up and walked over towards me,

"I don't mind the room, you're okay with whatever I do, so I'll be the same." she said and I looked down at her,

"Heh, thanks." I said and she smiled at me before wrapping her arms around me,

"See you tomorrow." she said as she pulled away and walked towards her room. I walked into mine and laid down on my bed, nothing left now but sleep…

* * *

 **Noxious's POV**

 **The next day later**

"Oi Noxious we need to get there before it ends!" Nagao yelled as he was running down the sidewalk as I followed him running through tons of citizens.

*sigh*

It's been two days since i've joined up with Kaoru and the others, but shouldn't we be hiding our identity? I mean we ARE diablos and the worst thing that could happen is me being seen by Assassin and the others, I can't let that happen but Nagao said this is very important.

"We're here! The holy land!" Nagao said in an excited tone as he stopped in front of a cafe, I looked up at it and my eyes widened. It's a maid cafe… why are one of these here?! "Come on we can't have our goddesses waiting for us!" Nagao said as he put his arm around my neck and we proceeded into the cafe.

"Welcome back master." the girls said as they bowed and then showed us to the nearest table which was beside a window.

I sat there staring at Nagao who was smiling with a not interested look.

"Nagao why are we here?" I asked.

"Well why else would we be here, getting food." He replied.

"*sigh* We have food back at the apartment." I said then a girl in a maid outfit came up to our table.

"Here you go masters." the girl said then placed a glass of water on my side then placed coffee on Nagao's side.

"Thanks." Nagao said as he drinked his coffee, I started to drink my water.

*PFFT!*

I spit my water out as I saw Noire, Neptune, and Vert here, they were wearing maid uniforms as well, do they work here?!

"What's the matter Noxious? Now we need to ask someone to clean this up." Nagao said as he waved to Noire, I immediately grabbed a menu and hid my face.

"W-W-W-W-What do… you need m-m-m-master." Noire said in a embarrassed voice, my heart was racing. Please don't notice me, please don't notice me!

"My buddy accidentally spilled his drink, can we get some napkins?" Nagao replied to her.

"S-S-Sure thing i'll get them right a-a-away" she said then walked away. After she left I put my menu down and I was breathing heavily.

"Man, I think I might've just fallen in love." Nagao said looking at Noire, I immediately snapped.

"B-B-But I was looking at her first!" I objected then Nagao had a questionable look on his face then grinned.

"Oh I see, then I guess you can ask her when she gets back." he replied then I immediately got up.

"I'm going to use the restroom." I said then started walking to the men's restroom before Vert, Neptune, or Noire could see me. When I got into the bathroom I locked the door, "Did Assassin tell them to work here or did they find this place on their own?" I whispered, well I do gotta admit... Noire did look cute in that outfit…

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Noxious: Surprise upload! Yes I've said it and Assassin suggested, we already have so much done and decided hey we could upload today since we've written a few chapters ahead so thanks for reading this early chapter and we'll see you all in the next!**

 **Assassin: Yes, I did a surprise upload because why the hell not right? I got nothing else to say other than my POV'S will be just filler and romance scenes for the most part, but thanks for reading and I hope to see you all later!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

 **Noxious's POV**

I was still in the bathroom, I just wanted to wait till Noire gives Nagao the napkins so I can keep this a secret.

 _"NOXIOUS!"_ Vilkas yelled.

"You don't go to yell, what is it Vilkas?" I asked.

 _"I FEEL POWERFUL DIABLO AURA NEARBY."_ he replied.

"Could you just be referring to Nagao?" I asked.

 _"NO IT'S NOT NAGAO IT FEELS LIKE AN UNKNOWN AURA!"_

My eyes widened, I bursted out of the restroom and started to run towards Nagao.

"Nagao!" I yelled then Nagao looked at me like I was crazy while Noire looked back as she was giving him napkins.

"Come on Noxious you don't need to make a scene-" He replied.

"Noxious?!" Noire yelled

"No, there's a unknown diablo aura here!" I yelled as I kept running to them.

"Found you…" a guy whispered as I passed him then he kicked me making me fly into a wall, smoke covered my vision but I heard people screaming and running out of the cafe. The smoke cleared letting me see who the guy who kicked me look like. He looked pretty tall and had black shaggy combed back hair with a medium one streak hair extension that was white on the right side of his hair, one of his irises are white while the other is black. He wore a white and black jacket unzipped with a black shirt, he also wore black cargo pants with a silver chain hanging on the side his shoes which were black boots.

"Noxious are you okay?" Nagao yelled to me I got up from the crater in the wall.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied shaking off the dust, the guy who kicked me definitely is the Diablo I'm looking for. His aura feels exactly the same as Vilkas said.

"Oh I thought that would've did some damage to you, but Freed did say you have a voice that can regenerate most of your body, but then I got myself thinking what would happen if I were to destroy your brain?" The guy said and he started a roundhouse kick, I transformed into my Diablo form and grabbed the guy's leg just before it reached my head.

"Who are you and how much do you know about Freed?!" I yelled and he smiled.

"The name's Blade and I'm Diablo candidate No. 4; the one who'll kill you!" He said as he got out of my hold and dashed back, I looked over at Nagao and Noire.

"Nagao get that girl out of here!" I yelled he nodded then grabbed Noire and started to run out of the cafe.

"Hey! let me go, I need to help Noxious!" She yelled then Blade looked back at them.

"You ain't getting away that easily." He said then teleported above them going for a drop kick, Nagao couldn't dodge the attack and when the attack hit, dust appeared I watched as the dust cleared to see Assassin with his swords blocking Blades leg, Assassins eyes were widened.

"There's no blood?!" He said in a shocked tone then slashed back away from Blade as a fireball hit Blade in the face, then I saw Riddek enter the cafe.

"Oh so you two are the archangels? Freed also told me about you. Hahahaha this is great! I can finally go all out!" Blade said in an excited tone as the fire disappeared, none of Assassins or Riddek's attacks made not even a scratch on Blade. Blades body started radiating with black, "I call upon the black voice, PRINCE KURO!" He yelled then his arms gained black gauntlets and his legs gained black armored boots, he only had his black iris eye opened. I looked over at Riddek and Assassin who were in shock they didn't move and Blade teleported right in front of them.

*BANG*

I stood there blocking Blades fist from reaching Assassin and Riddek.

"Noxious!" Assassin yelled worried.

"Don't worry about it, this is my fight after all-"

"HEY YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO PAY ATTENTION AND FIGHT!" Blade yelled as he quickly kneed my stomach.

"Gwaaa."

"Come on i'll get bored if you don't fight!"

Blade went for another punch but I grabbed his fist, my diablo forms eyes started glowing red violently and black aura surrounded me.

"Alright then let me fix that for ya." I said then threw him to the ground then let go of his arm.

"ARGH, you bastard… *cough*." He said as he got up I quickly grabbed his head before he could even think about attacking again and ran through a few buildings with his body taking every hit. I looked at his body and blood was running down his jaw.

"Tell me where Freed is!" I yelled at him then he grinned.

"ahahaHAHAHA you really think i'm done? If you do then you're highly mistaken." He said then teleported out of my grip, he swept his leg across mine from behind making me fall to the ground. After I fell to the ground he put his one boot on top of my body then started punching my face. "Man you really thought you've won but in the end you're weak, you wouldn't stand a chance against Freed!" he yelled as he kept punching but a green magic barrier appeared a little above my body blocking the attacks I looked over to see Nagao with a grin and holding slips of paper with markings on them.

"Noxious! You need to stay alive… for that girl…" Nagao yelled at me, my diablo eyes widened, my body started radiating with even more intense black aura.

"You're right… I can't die here! Not to a grunt like you!" I yelled then grabbed Blades leg and threw him into a wall, I charged at him then punched him multiple times making him burst through the wall and making landing him out on the street. Me and Nagao started to walk up to Blade who was laying on a pile of debris.

"I get it... that black haired girl is precious to you... no matter Freed could kill her in a- Gwaaaaa!"

Before Blade could finish I stomped on his leg, I looked at Nagao who had a serious look as he nodded. I created my sword and held it in the air as it radiated with aura.

"NOW DIE!" I yelled then slashed down making aura go everywhere.

"NO I DON'T WANT TO DIE AHHHHHH!"

*ZZZZT!*

The aura disappeared revealing Freed holding onto one of Blades arms around his shoulder, my eyes widened.

"Freed... why are you here?" Blade asked, Freed didn't look at him but grinned.

"You did your best, but a new diablo candidate is taking over this operation." Freed replied to him then Blade's eyes widened.

"A new diablo candidate? Taking over the mission?! But I can still figh-" before Blade could finish Freed punched him in the stomach knocking him out then looked at me and Nagao.

"I'm impressed that you defeated one of my diablo candidates, I hope to make sure you all see despair but until next time… Noxious... " he said then walked into a void, I transformed out of my diablo form.

"*Pant* *Pant* that last attack I did took a lot of energy out of me." I said then I looked back at Nagao. "Are you okay Nagao?" I asked then he grinned.

"I would be more worried about you, I mean that Blade guy did beat you up quite a bit." he replied then I shook my head.

"Nah i'm fine, that guy was pretty strong though-"

"Noxious!" I heard a familiar voice yell to me, I turn to see Noire running to me and the others looking at me, I look at Nagao.

"We should go." I said then he faced me with a questionable look.

"Go? But why? I thought you were important to that girl." he replied, I transformed into my diablo form.

"NO WAIT DON'T LEAV-" I heard Noire yelled I clenched my fist, I can't get them involved.

"I'll explain it to you later." I said then jumped on top of a building then jumped building to building all the way back to the apartment as Nagao followed…

* * *

 **Assassin's POV**

"Noxious…" I muttered staring where he and the so called "Nagao" went, just what is he doing with someone like that?

"Assassin, aren't you going after him?!" Noire yelled at me with a hint of both anger and sadness, I looked at her,

"I have lots of questions I want answered, but some won't be right away. Except for that fact that they place you all chose to work is… a maid cafe... ironic." I replied before turning my full body around, "We need to head back home, once we're back I'll start looking for Noxious."

"We need to hurry then!" Riddek concluded and me and him started to rush back home, completely forgetting that the three goddesses were still in their work uniforms…

After a short amount of time, we were all back at the house.

"Alright, Riddek you stay here and we'll take shifts on watching them. If anything bad happens you know the archangel sense right?" I asked him and he nodded,

"Right."

"Good, I'll be leaving now. Take care." I said and started for the door,

"Assassin! Good luck and be careful." Riddek told me and I nodded before opening the door and walking out onto the streets, I took one more look back at the house and saw a pair of eyes staring at me in the window. Blanc.

I smiled and waved at her before running back to where the fight went down.

After a short run, I noticed that police were on the scene and that the owner of the cafe was explaining what happened, saying some thugs came and started wrecking the store.

I climbed up the building and sat on the ground then closed my eyes, I couldn't sense anything at all, Noxious was either hiding his presence or he's out of town.

"Dammit Noxious." I muttered as I stood back up, I don't have any leads to where he's at, I can't check the whole town without raising suspicion… "what do I do…" I said as I sat on the ground again.

 _"Sas...in…"_ I heard a distant voice, I looked around but saw nothing, _"Assassin…"_

"Wait… Kibo?" I called out and then the voice was clear.

 _"Assassin! I've been trying to reach you forever now."_ Kibo commented as I shut my eyes to focus on the sense.

"Kibo, what is going on? Do you know anything about Freed or so-called diablo candidates?" I asked and he said nothing at first.

 _"Diablos are all on Noroi… unfortunately she's not in condition to talk at the moment…"_

"How are you doing this anyway?" I asked and then another voice stepped in,

 _"I'm using the share energy in Planeptune to provide a connection"_ Histy answered and I felt relief for someone who can think of something,

"Histy, what can I do now? The goddesses are here and are unable to activate their CPU forms. Riddek, Noxious and I are the only ones that can use powers." I told her and Kibo then took over,

 _"Most likely because that world has no belief in goddesses, therefore no shares, you and Noxious are an archangel and diablo. You don't need shares."_

"And Riddek?"

 _"He's… a special case…"_

"What do you mean?"

 _"Anyway Assassin, there's not much you can do against these diablo candidates, provide enough support and make sure to do your job."_ Kibo said ignoring the question and Histoire jumped back in,

 _"Assassin, you need to get the goddesses back here before they start losing their shares, if they're gone for too long then-"_

"It's fine Histy, I'll do what I can." I interrupted,

 _"Thank you. Good luck to you."_ Histy said and I felt the presence leave,

I opened my eyes and stared up at the sky. "What the hell…" I muttered to myself again and looked back in the direction of our house, this isn't going to turn out good…

When I got home I heard the goddesses talking in Neptune's room, I could hear bits and pieces of it, but not much. I didn't want to eavesdrop on them so I just skipped by and went to my room.

I laid down on my bed and stared at the ceiling, "I can't do much". That's what Kibo said… not only that he said Riddek was a "special case", what did that mean?

"Screw it… all done for today." I said and shut my eyes, I don't understand why this is happening, I thought I knew everything about Noxious… but the world is full of surprises huh?

* * *

I woke up with my blinds open with the sun shining in my eyes, I swore that I shut those before I went to bed.

I rose up from my bed and climbed off and walked out the door, I didn't hear anything at all, everything was quiet…

When I walked into the living room upstairs, Riddek was still asleep on the couch. I'll let him sleep for now.

"Now where are the goddesses? Did they go back to the café?" I said to myself as I looked around,

I went to all of their rooms, both Neptune's and Vert's rooms had game consoles and games scattered around the floor, I see that they have spent their money… but they just started working like yesterday!

Blanc's room had, what you would expect, books and there was even a bookshelf in the corner, the one that I had bought her was lying on her bed and she had a bookmark in it. She was about half done with the book.

I would check Noires room, but I don't think that would be a good idea… especially since we're STILL not on good terms…

"I'm guessing they did… guess I can go check." I said, I'm not going to lie and I do have no shame, they looked cute in those outfits…

After walking to the café, I already noticed that it looked normal again, this town doesn't wait to fix anything do they?

I walked into the café and already my breath was almost taken away, I couldn't even move at the sight,

Standing right by the back door that leads into the kitchen stood Blanc, she was wearing a full maid outfit and was smiling, just the smile I always want to see too…

She took notice of me staring at her and blushed a bit before looking away, I did the same as well. That WAS kind of creepy…

"Hi Assassin." I heard her say and I looked where she was, only this time she was right in front of me.

"Looks like you found your job too." I said with the same blush on my face,

"I was against it at first… but…" she said and motioned me to get closer, I did and she whispered in my ear, "They said you like this stuff…"

"Well… you are cute in it…" I said making her blush a little, but before she spoke I noticed a certain someone behind her sitting at the table, the guy that Noxious was fighting.

I had an angered look on my face and my eyes started to form the lighting bolts, I could tell because Blanc looked at my eyes and shook her head,

"Assassin wait." she said and I looked down at her, "He came here, but he said he had no business with anyone but Noxious." she told me and I took a deep breath,

"Even if that's true, how am I supposed to trust him?" I told her and walked over towards him, he had his hand on his cheek and was tapping his fingers on the table, "Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked him and he looked up at me,

"What do you want? I'm not here for you, only Noxious." he replied and I pounded my fist on the table,

"Why do you want him so badly?! Give me my answers!" I yelled and he looked up,

"If I do will you shut up?" he snarled and I nodded, "Fine, what do you want to know?"

"Why are you working with Freed?" I asked,

"Not anymore, at first I was working with him for some money and fun, seeing how the way he put it sounded fun, 'we're going to find my brother and kill him, and you get the fun part'. But when I didn't kill him when you were here, Freed pretty much fired me and now has another candidate going after him." he explained,

"Alright, but why does he want Noxious dead so badly?" I asked also and he sighed,

"Didn't he tell you before you guys came back to this place? At first they wanted Noxious to join them to destroy the human race, Noxious refused and now they're trying to kill him, but Noxious wants Freed dead. Even though it's not possible…" he explained and that leaves me at my last question,

"Who were the people with Noxious?"

"Hell if I know, but they're definitely trying something, maybe they want Freed dead, or maybe they want Noxious dead, whatever comes first." he said and cracked his neck, "Now are you done?" he said and looked me in the eyes, I returned his glare before turning away,

"Yeah, thanks for the info…" I said and walked away from him, then I heard the tapping on the desk again,

"What is going on?" I heard Neptune say as she walked up to me and I looked down at her,

"Don't worry about it, remember you're just a normal girl now-"

"Excuse me sir. I would appreciate it if you don't flirt with my employees." the manager of the store said and I turned to face him, I closed my eyes and then opened them again, revealing my lightning bolt eyes,

"I'm also a manager of this store, have you forgotten already?" I said while staring at him, his eyes widened before going into a blank stare.

"Yes… sorry." he said and then walked away, Neptune stared at me in amazement,

"How did you?"

"I didn't even know myself." I said before looking down at her, "Just be sure to work alright?" I said before walking towards the door, "I'll see you all later." then I exited the café...

* * *

 **?'s POV**

It was night, I was on at the edge of a roof overlooking the café which was still opened, I watched my target serve tables and I grinned.

"This is going to be easy all I have to do is put on a dress and act like her friend, gain her trust then break her down." I whispered then I felt someone's presence come from behind me, I turned my head to see Blade standing there.

"So you're the candidate who took my place." he said, he sounded pretty mad, I got up from the edge and walked up to him.

"Yeah and what do it matter to you?" I asked.

"What's it matter to me? Hell if I know but i'll tell you one thing, Noxious is my kill." he replied then I smiled.

"Noxious is your kill? ahahahaHAHAHA how about this, I kill you here now or you can go back to your group of thugs and stay out of my way." I suggested.

"Like hell I will, i'll kill yo-"

Before he could finish he was down on the ground looking up at me, I pulled my knife out of my boot.

"Hmm I wonder... should I take the black voice Prince Kuro or the white voice Prince Shiro?" I said putting the knife above his eye which had a black iris.

"NO don't, don't take any of them, i'll stay out of your way just don't take any of my eyes!" he yelled in fear, I smiled and got off him.

"That's more like it, now stay out of my sight before I have second thoughts." I replied then went back to the edge and sat watching my target. I've got to admit that damn thug leader is a true dumbass, my target isn't Noxious but rather someone close to him…

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Assassin: Hmmm? A new one? What does Nox have coming up I wonder? Really, I got nothing else to say other than i'm getting a lot more sleep now! But that might change really quick… I'm just trying to make conversations okay? Thanks for reading and I hope to see you all later!**

 **Noxious: Blade has been defeated but who will take his place in whatever objective Freed has in mind? Find out next time on Two Friends, Four Goddesses! Okay I know I pulled a crappy reference but meh, anyway we'll see you all in the next chapter!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

 **Noxious's POV**

After Nagao and I got back to the apartment where Kaoru and the others lived, I gathered everyone and started explaining everything relating to Gamindustri and the things that happened while me Assassin and Riddek were there.

"Freed is your brother?!" everyone said shocked and I nodded

"Yes, but the problem is I don't know what happened in the past that made him hate humans so much." I replied then Sephiran walked up to me, grabbed me by the shirt and slammed me against the wall, he had a pissed look.

"Sephiran!" Kaoru yelled pulling his jacket then he let go of me.

"Kaoru, if he Freed's brother then that must mean he was apart of-"

"I know. That's why I pulled brother away, after all Noxious has been through more pain then we all have…" Kaoru said cutting off Risoria, my eyes widened.

"Wait do you all know about my past?!" I said confused then they all nodded.

"Pieces of it but not too much, all we know is you're apart of the experiment D.G. i'm sorry, that's all we know but that's because we were apart of different experiments and kept in isolation…" Kaoru said in a sad tone.

"I've got to ask one thing, how did all the diablo's escape?" I asked.

"There was an outbreak one day that two diablos created trying to help every diablo escape that hell." Nagao explained.

"Who were the diablos that helped everyone escape?" I asked.

"Not too sure, but one thing I know is that the two diablos came from a different dimension and were sisters." Nagao replied. "Anyway, Freed said that there was going to be another diablo that would take Blades place, so you may want to watch out for that girl Noire since they may target her." I nodded then started to walk out of the apartment until I realized Nagao wasn't following me, I turned and looked at him.

"You coming?" I asked then he shook his head.

"I need to go around the city and gather info on where Freed is so we can defeat him, in the meantime take Sephiran or Risoria with you." he replied as he went out the door. I looked at Sephiran, he looks like he'd stand out too much with that mask but then it could be better than miss obsession, then I looked over at Risoria who was about to burst with excitement.

"*Sigh* come on let's go Risor- Gh!"

"YAY! Don't worry i'll do my best!" she said pouncing onto me, I think i'm going to die before I get a chance to fight Freed...

 **A few minutes later**

Risoria and I were walking to the maid cafe where Noire and the other goddesses worked at but I still can't be seen by any of them, so I'm going to have Risoria walk in there.

"Hey Noxious, what is that Noire girl to you?" She ask as we walked I looked at her.

"She's someone who I always want to protect no matter what." I replied then Risoria looked at me.

"Is that it? Geez you really are the worst when it comes to girls. If you've been with that girl for a year why don't you confess to her?"

"Well I would, but since this happened now all I can do is make sure she's safe."

After a while we made it to the maid cafe, I turned to Risoria.

"All you need to do is go in there and make sure there's no Diablo candidates, also make sure Noire's okay." I told Risoria and she nodded then walked into the cafe…

* * *

 **Risoria's POV**

I walked into the cafe to be greeted by girls dressed in maid outfits.

"Welcome mistress!"

One of the girls walked up to me and showed me the way to my table. I saw the Noire girl walking to my table.

"H-H-How may… I help you!" She said bowing with her hands in front of her, then I smiled, she's so embarrassed and looks so cute!

"Nothing much but I'll take tea." I replied. "I'm waiting for a friend."

"Alright I'll be back." She said then walked away immediately. I looked around there's no one who looks out of place here.

 **A minute later**

Noire came back with my tea.

"Here you go Mrs." She said placing the tea on my table. "Where's your friend at?" She asked then I looked at her.

"My friend is right here." I replied then she looked around, but then noticed I was staring and pointing at her.

"But I can't sit down right now, I'm wor-"

"Noire, I'll take these tables, you can take a break." A girl with raven black hair that was in a ponytail said. Noire looked back with a shocked look.

"But I can't just let you do all this work by yourself. I mean you just started here!" Noire replied back.

"Don't worry about it." The girl replied then Noire turned around to me and sighed as she sat down across from me.

"Who's that girl with the black ponytail?" I asked.

"She's new here and she even became my friend, she's been showing me tips on how to work here… even though SHE'S the one that's new, but she handles this like it's nothing." She replied. "I need to ask though, I never recall making a friend like you." She said then I smiled, she looks so cute I just wanna put some cat ears on her or maybe I could…

"Then why don't I work here and we can become friends." I replied then She blinked her eyes a few times then widened them.

"What?! I mean you don't have to do that, we can just become friends-"

"Nope I've already made my mind up." I said cutting her off then the girl with the black ponytail came over and I got a closer look at her eyes they were silver and she wore a maid outfit like all the others.

"Man that was a long day anyway, Noire you wanna come out shopping with me?" She asked Noire then Noire looked up at her.

"Ask the manager for another resume." Noire said then the girl nodded and walked away. "I guess the more the merrier." She also said laying her head down. I hope Noxious doesn't get mad but he could rest easily since I'll be watching her the whole time.

"Here you go just sign everything and bring it to the manager." The girl with the black ponytail said handing me the resume, but when I touched her hand I felt Diablo aura coming off her, could she be a Diablo candidate?

"Thanks also I forgot to ask but what's your name?" I asked forgetting about the Diablo aura.

"My name is Rena and yours?" She asked.

"Risoria."

I finished the resume and gave it to the manager then walked back out to the front Noire, Rena, and three other girls were talking I walked over to them.

"Hi there, Noire already told me about you but I'm Neptune." A girl with lilac colored hair greeted to me. Then a girl with blonde hair walked up to me.

"I'm Vert it's nice to meet you." She said with a bow. Then a light brown haired girl came up to my side.

"I'm Blanc…" The girl said quietly. Neptune jumped up.

"Alright now that we're all here let's go!" She said ecstatic and we all walked out of the maid café, it was getting dark.

"Where are we going?" I asked then Rena looked back at me.

"We're going to do some karaoke, you want to join us?" She replied.

"Sure." I replied then we started walking, I feel like i'm forgetting something…

* * *

 **Noxious's POV**

What is Risoria doing in there? She's taking so long that it's about to be night, I heard the door to the maid cafe open causing me to look around the corner to see Risoria and the other girls but one felt odd to me.

she had a black ponytail and silver eyes she wore a t-shirt that exposed a little bit of her chest and a pair of black skinny jeans with high heeled boots that were black. One thing that's off about her is her aura felt like a diablos but I can't be certain of that. Dammit why does Vilkas sleep at the wrong times!

"Where are we going?" I heard Risoria ask.

"We're going to do some karaoke, you want to join us?" The girl asked.

"Sure." Risoria replied then started walking with the others and I leaned back onto the wall. That girl seems very suspicious... I need to tail them and make sure nothing happens, I transformed into my Diablo form then I jumped up on top of the building following them from above.

"We're here!" The girl with a black ponytail said in a excited tone then they all walked into the building. I waited a few minutes so I could walk in without anyone noticing me. I reverted back and walked in.

"Welcome sir, how may I help you?" A man said behind a counter, I looked up at the amount it cost for a private room, my eyes widened that much for a private room! "Um sir." The man said bringing my attention back, I opened my wallet and put the money on the counter.

"I'd like a private room." I said then he showed me the way as he did, I noticed that my room was right beside the girls, I got into the room and sighed. "Now all I need to do is get Risoria's attention." I said under my breath and looked out the little window of the door to see Risoria walking through the hall, I opened the door and grabbed her bringing her into the room.

"Mmmm!" She tried screaming then calmed down after seeing it was me, I let go of her then sat down.

"Thanks for forgetting about me…" I said then Risoria sat down on a seat beside me. "Anyway who's the girl with the black ponytail?" I asked.

"Her name's Rena, she's Noire's friend but there's something odd about the aura that surrounds her." She replied I looked over at her.

"Yeah. Her aura is that of a diablo's, which could mean she's a Diablo candidate." I stated, Risoria's eyes widened.

"Then should we do something about it?!" She suggested I shook my head.

"If she were to see me who knows what she'd do to Noire or the others." I replied. "Anyway here's what we're going to do, I'm going to stay here and you're going to try and get Noire out of there." I explained then Risoria nodded and walked out of the room, hopefully nothing bad happens…

* * *

 **Risoria's POV**

Alright all I've got to do is get Noire out of that room without looking suspicious. I walked back into the room everyone was laughing and singing, Rena looked at me.

"Risoria wanna sing this next song with me?" She asked then I froze up, this is embarrassing... I don't like to stand out.

"B-B-But I can't sing that well!" I objected but Rena came up and put her arm around me.

"Come on! I bet you can sing." She replied walking me over to a screen where there was a list of songs, Rena put a mic in my hand. I looked at the song list and found a few of my favorite songs, they're in a game where you play as four goddesses and grind a lot, but the soundtrack is so amazing I guess I can't let this opportunity slip!

 **An hour later**

After all that singing I sat down beside Noire, this is my chance!

"Noire, I need to ask you something in private, could you come with me?" I asked she blinked a little then nodded, we walked out of the room I sighed.

"So Risoria what did you want to tell me?" She asked I turned to her.

"Follow me." I said then we walked over to the room where Noxious is, I opened the door to see him laying on one of the seats looking at the wall. I looked at Noire whose eyes were widened.

"N-N-Noxious!" She said shocked then Noxious looked back.

"Noire why are you here?! Risoria I thought I told you to take her somewhere safe." He stated I pressed my fingers together.

"Well... you see I thought it would be nice if you two were to meet each other again..." I replied then Noire charged and jumped onto him.

"You left me alone… I thought you'd stay by my side no matter what…" She cried as he held her.

"I'm sorry it's just that when I saw how powerful Freed was. I couldn't let you get hurt by him." He said then she got off him and wiped her tears.

"Why are you here though?" She asked.

"I'm here because of Rena, she may not seem like it but she's in a group called the Diablo candidates and their goal is to kill you…" He replied.

"Just me?" Noire said back and then Noxious put his hand to his chin,

"Now that you mention it-"

"Crap!" I cut off Noxious by opening the door and sprinting out, I was immediately pushed out of the way and knocked aside, when I looked back up, I saw Rena with Neptune over her shoulders and Neptune's mouth was tied.

"I was going for Noxious, but no matter. This girl is all I need." Rena said and Noxious came out of the room,

"Dammit!" he yelled and transformed and dashed towards Rena with his sword surrounded in black aura, but Rena just held Neptune out, causing Noxious to stop his attack,

"Let us go and she won't get hurt." Rena said and smiled a little bit, her silver eyes flickered a little bit.

"Grrr…" Noxious growled and Rena ran out the door with Neptune, we gave chase but she was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did she…?" I said confused and Noxious reverted back,

"Why did she go after Neptune and not Noire?" he asked himself, if Noire is what Noxious wants to protect the most, then why did they go after Neptune?

* * *

 **Assassin's POV**

Riddek and I were sitting at the house waiting for the goddesses to get back, but they weren't showing up, where are they?

"We should go check, something might of happened." I told him and he looked over at me,

"Yeah, let's go." he said and we headed for the door…

We were now sprinting to the cafe where they worked at, but as we nearing our destination someone was waiting for us.

"You two, come here." the man said and we stared at him,

"You're the guy that attacked us in the cafe! What do you want?" Riddek asked him and he gritted his teeth,

"I know what happened to the goddesses." he said and our eyes widened,

"What did you do?!" I yelled and ran up to him and he held his hand out,

"Slow down. I didn't do anything, rather one of my old allies did." he said and I clenched my fists,

"Fine, we'll hear you out. But you better tell the truth." I warned and he grinned,

"One of the other diablo candidates, yes there are more. Has took over my mission on finding Noxious The name, I think, is Rena or something like that, but she took over my mission and is now after Noxious. She was with the other goddesses at the cafe and they were with another girl, Noxious was also watching over them. I don't like what they were planning, but the only thing I can say is that the candidate is after the girl Noxious likes, I say you better hurry-" before he could finish, Riddek looked behind himself and gritted his teeth,

"Neptune's in danger!" he yelled and he started to run,

"Wait, Riddek!" I yelled also and turned to the diablo candidate,

"Seems like she's already struck, you better hurry." he said before turning back, "Oh, by the way, my name's Blade." he announced and started to walk away. I turned back where Riddek was running and ran after him. I knew something was wrong!

After a good bit of running, we were now at the karaoke bar in town and we saw some familiar faces: The Goddesses, and Noxious.

"Where's Neptune?!" Riddek yelled as he clenched his fists, Noxious looked at him before dropping his head,

"I'm not sure, she was here and then… Rena took her. We don't know where she went." he admitted before looking back up, "I should've paid closer attention." he said and Riddek gritted his teeth,

"Why didn't you help her?! You were watching them weren't you?" he snarled and Noxious looked at him wide eyed.

"Yeah, but she held Neptune hostage, I couldn't do any-"

"Dammit! I'll find her myself!" Riddek snapped, he turned back and was about to run, but I grabbed ahold of him,

"Riddek, calm down! You don't even know where to look." I told him and he got out of my grip,

"So we're just going to sit here and do nothing?! Where did that ever get us!" he yelled again and I gritted my teeth,

"Not do nothing! We just need to work together and we'll find her-"

"Shut up! I'll find her… i'll make sure of it." he said and ran off,

"Riddek!" I yelled again, but he climbed up a building and jumped building to building, calling for Neptune. "Dammit." I cursed and looked back at Noxious, "You need to help us, Riddek might get himself killed if he goes after the diablo candidates himself." I told him and he nodded,

"Yeah." he said and turned to the other girl that was with him, "Risoria, let's go back to the others." he said and the girl named "Risoria" nodded,

"Right!"

"Take us with you." I said and he looked at us and shook his head,

"I can't-"

"Bullshit, Nox it's my job to look out for Riddek as well you know, he's an archangel like me so I have to watch him." I said, then looked over at Noire, Vert, and Blanc "And we have to protect the goddesses too, take us with you." I demanded and Noxious stared at me,

"Alright. But be careful." he said and then we started moving to where Noxious has been this whole time…

* * *

 **Riddek's POV**

"*Pant* *Pant*" I've checked everywhere… where the hell did they take her! Neptune please be alright! "NEPTUNE!" I yelled as much as my voice would let me, but I got the same response each time… dammit!

I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth again, I need to find her!

I ran as fast as I could trying to find Neptune, I can sense her, I know she's around here!

"NEPTUNE!" I yelled one last time, but I still didn't hear anything…

Then I heard clapping behind me, I slowly turned around and looked who was clapping, it was the girl… Rena.

"There you are. You've taken the bait huh?" she said and I gritted my teeth again,

"Where. Is. Neptune?" I questioned and Rena laughed,

"Right here." she said and stepped out of the way, Neptune was standing there with her arms tied behind her back and her mouth was still covered,

"Mmm! Mmgh!" Neptune tried to talk, but couldn't.

"Let her go! Now!" I yelled and started walking towards her, Neptune started shaking her head,

"Got you." Rena said and then I heard a twig snap. Before I could react, I was impaled from all sides with knives, I coughed up blood and fell on one knee before falling over. "Hahahaha! Now for the reaction." I heard Rena say, my eyes were still set on both of them.

Rena walked over and untied the rag from Neptune's mouth, "RIDDEK!" Neptune yelled, I couldn't move my body at all. All I could do was stare, Neptune's eyes watered up until I saw tears go down her face… she's crying…

Rena. made. Her. cry.

SHE. MADE HER CRY!

It felt like my skin was being ripped off, I felt a sudden power take me over, then the knives that were stuck in me started ripping out one by one then, once I was back up, I glared at Rena.

"RAAAAAAAAH!" I screamed and clenched my fists, I'll make her pay for letting Neptune cry!

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Assassin: Riddek?! What has happened to you?! Well this Assassin knows so I'll see you all later!**

 **Noxious: It's here and at least this chapter isn't too much of a cliffhanger but you guys may want the chapter to come out fast. So that's why i'm going to give you all a trivia question, if you get it right then we'll upload the next chapter early (most likely we will anyway) and we'll see you all in the next chapter!**

 **Assassin: I know... he kinda copied** _ **ChangeHeart**_ **without knowing it, but he won't mind right?**

 **Question:**

 **Who was one of the diablo's who came from another dimension to start the D.G. Project?**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

 **Noxious's POV**

I ran with everyone following behind me. When we got to the apartment I turned to everyone.

"Alright we're here, but let's hurry because we need to go and save Neptune." I stated then Assassin walked up to me.

"Okay, but here's the question; how are we supposed to track down Rena?" He asked then I smiled.

"Don't worry I know someone who can track diablo's any day." I replied then started to walk into the apartment. When I walked through the door I felt cold sharp steel at my neck.

I looked to my right to see Sephiran holding his sword but then he put it away. I sighed, one day he's not going to hesitate and cut my head completely off.

"Who's that?" Noire asked I looked back at her.

"This is Sephiran, he can't talk but he does know how to fight with his six swords." I explained then I looked back to Sephiran, "Sephiran we need Kaoru to track a Diablo down quickly before a friend of ours gets killed." I said, Sephiran turned around and walked through the hall as we followed.

"Can we really trust these people?" Assassin asked as we walked, I nodded.

"Didn't you see the fight between me and Blade? Nagao saved me and if it weren't for Risoria we wouldn't of found out about Rena's scheme." I stated then Assassin scratched the side of his cheek.

"Yeah I guess they did save us a lot in the end."

We stopped in front of a door, Sephiran opened it to reveal Kaoru sitting on her bed.

"Yay and the hero saves the princess!" Kaoru said with excitement as we all stood there wondering what the heck we just saw and the worst part is she didn't notice us and kept going. "But what is this? Another powerful hero came along to defeat the hero and thinks he's saving the princess-" she cut herself off as she turned her head slowly towards the door she had a few tears of embarrassment in her eyes. "H-How long were you all standing there?" She asked.

"You know... for the last pa- The whole thing." I replied then she jumped into her wheelchair and ran over my foot.

*CRACK*

"Oww ow ow ow! Why did you do that for?" I asked then Kaoru looked away.

"Because there are things you shouldn't hear." She replied Assassin walked up.

"Who's this kid?" He asked then Kaoru had tears running down her eyes. She charged at Assassin and started punching him in the stomach.

"I'm not a kid!" She yelled, Sephiran pulled her wheelchair back calming her down.

"Alright now that that's over with this is Kaoru she can track down diablo's and she's the sister of Sephiran." I explained.

"Yeah and since you've already came here unwanted what do you need?" She asked.

"We need you to track down a Diablo. her name is Rena and her Diablo aura is intense." I explained, Kaoru hand her hand on her chin.

"I've already found her, she's on the outskirts of the city and there's two other auras but they aren't Diablo, more like an archangel and an unknown." She stated showing us a laptop which had the exact coordinates I turned to everyone.

"Alright now that we've found her lets go-!"

"Wait a minute, I want you all to take me along." Kaoru said then Sephiran's eyes widened.

"...!" He tried speaking and doing hand motions to convince her to stay but she shook her head and pushed him aside.

"I don't want to be a burden but I'd hate to see you all go out there and fight a dangerous enemy." She replied I walked up to her.

"Fine you can come along but I'll protect you out ther-"

Sephiran pushed me aside and bowed to Kaoru then she smiled, I guess Sephiran will provide her protection. We all walked out of the apartment the moon was full. I turned to Kaoru, Sephiran, and Risoria.

"Risoria come to think of it aren't you forgetting about Umbaroth?" I asked then she blinked a few times then her eyes widened.

"Oops maybe I did…" She replied then I saw Umbaroth come out from the window and flew down to us.

"Risoria! I've been waiting all day for you to unlock that door and I thought you died because I felt that intense Diablo aura!" Umbaroth yelled, everyone except us diablo's eyes widened.

"Who's this now!" They yelled, Risoria had a smile on her face.

"This is my voice Umbaroth, he's a ancient Diablo dragon." She replied.

"Alright are we missing anybody?" I asked as I looked around and noticed Nagao was nowhere to be seen. "*Sigh* Kaoru where's Nagao? I thought he would've been back by now…" I said.

"I'm not to sure he hasn't shown up all day." She replied, huh that's weird, is he actually doing something or just at some place trying to find women. Eh screw it he'll be back anyway I've got to worry about this situation.

"Okay, well we ain't waiting for Nagao to return, right now we've got to find Rena and save Neptune." I stated.

"Yeah!" They all yelled then we all set out, hopefully Riddek didn't get to Rena before us…

* * *

 **Riddek's POV**

I glared up at Rena once again, her look changed a little before going back to normal, "So Freed was right. You are different." She said, I don't even care what she says. I want her DEAD!

"GRAAAH!" I darted towards her faster than a bullet and swung my fist, she barely had time to dodge before ducking and tried to kick me in the stomach, I grabbed her leg and threw her up in the air before her kick connected and then jumped up after her.

Once I was above her, I dove down and grabbed ahold of her and collided both of us into the ground. I got up and Rena quickly moved back up and did a somersault kick, knocking be back a little bit, but when I recovered I was sent back to a tree to dodge a bunch of bullets from Rena's Assault Rifle, I stepped back about five steps from the tree before running to it and kicking it, sending the tree flying towards Rena.

She jumped over it and flipped, which gave me enough time to rush at her, as I did, she saw me running and aimed towards me, but I materialized my staff and created a barrier deflecting the bullets then, once I got to her, dropped the staff and roundhoused kicked her, causing Rena to drop her gun and forcing her to block, she then grabbed my leg and threw me over her, I rolled and landed in my feet.

"I must say, you're definitely strong. But not enough to defeat me."

"Shut it! I'll make sure you taste your own blood!" I yelled and ran towards her, Rena stood her ground and watched me run towards her, then once I got to a certain distance, rolled out of the way and shot one of her pistols at me, nailing me in the ankle. I looked down to see blood gushing out of the wound,

Then she had two of pistols and smiled at me before taking aim, "Sorry archangel, but a job is a job." She said and fired at me, a bunch of those bullets going straight through me, none of them would even stop. They went right through my body.

"Riddek! No!" I heard Neptune yell, I looked over and saw her next to a tree, she was trying to get the restraints off, but didn't do much.

"Dammit…!" I yelled before collapsing, I tried to stand back up but couldn't, my arms and legs won't move!

"Rena, why are you doing this… why?" Neptune said through her tears. Rena looked over at her,

"It's nothing personal Neptune, it's all part of my job." Rena replied and turned back to me, "Don't worry, you wouldn't want to be with him anyway. He's nothing more than a mistake."

That's when I snapped… "Mistake… A MISTAKE!" I boomed as I started to get up, Rena looked surprised, "I'LL KILL YOU!" I yelled and held my head, "GRAAAAAAAAH!"

I felt like I was exploding with energy, this feeling… it's so much! So much power!

"That's… new." Rena said and I glared at her again, her eyes pretty much said it all, she was afraid… AFRAID OF ME!

"I'LLLLL KIIIIILL YOOOU~!" I yelled and started walking towards her, she materialized her gun and aimed it at me, but we both stopped as soon as we heard the voice…

"RIDDEK!"

* * *

 **Assassin's POV**

We arrived at the location where Kaoru said the coordinates were, true to her word, they were there but Riddek was different.

He still had his same outfit and hair color and all, but his eyes were glowing Red and his sleeves were ripped, on his hands however were claws with swords going down over his hands, it looked like they were attached to his skin… What happened to him?

"Riddek. What happened?" I asked him, but he just glared at me and gritted his teeth, they were razor sharp.

"STAY BACK! I'LL KILL YOU TOO!" he yelled and I was left speechless, his voice sounded echoey, but not as distorted as Nox's when he transformed. What the hell happened to him?!

"Assassin, Rena's here too." Noxious said and I nodded,

"We'll split up, i'll handle Riddek, you take care of Rena." I told him and he looked at me,

"You sure? He looks dangerous." Noxious replied and I smiled,

"I have to prove that i'm strong too. Besides, he's my pupil really, i'll be fine." I said, Noxious nodded and then he went towards Rena. I looked back at Riddek. "Riddek, you have one last warning." I told him and he gritted his teeth some more and clenched his fists.

"YOU NEVER HELP WITH ANYTHING! NOW YOU WANT TO KILL ME? JUST TRY IT!" He yelled, I'm still not used to his echoey voice.

"Fine. I'll break you out of it by force then!" I responded and closed my eyes and transformed.

*Ching!*

"Riddek. Prepare yourself!" I said and he dashed towards me, he was fast. Faster than I was, I barely had time to draw my swords, I rolled out of the way and pulled out my pistol on my side and shot a bullet, but Riddek deflected it with his sword arms.

He then ran towards me again, but jumped in the air and started to do a drop kick, I moved to the side and kicked my leg up to counter, but he jumped off my leg and landed behind me, then he swung.

I materialized one of my swords and blocked it by putting the sword behind my back, then pushed him back and turning around.

"GRRRRR!" Riddek growled, i'm not sure what happened to him, but I need to finish this quickly.

"Riddek! Knock it off!" I yelled at him and I took the offensive, I dashed towards him and materialized my other sword and slashed at him with a vertical slice, but he blocked it easily.

"I WON'T STOP UNTIL YOU'RE DEAD!" He yelled and I jumped back. He followed up with an attack and chucked a lighting bolt at me, looks like Kibo and I aren't the only ones that can do that. I dropped my swords and held my hands up and absorbed the shots. I felt a tinge of pain go through my body. Alright, it's best I don't do that too often…

"Riddek, you know you can't- Gah!" Before I could finish my sentence, Riddek didn't wait for me to say anything. He ran towards me and kicked me, knocking me back, but he wasn't done yet, he ran at me again and tackled me, knocking us to the trees and crashing through them.

He drew back his sword arm to impale me, but I kicked him off of me and stood back up, then pulled my arm back and charged my arm in lightning.

I ran towards him and raised my fist, but he had other plans… he moved out of the way and pulled his fist back and punched, the blade cut my cheek and his fist hit me in the nose. Then he kneed me in the gut and slashed again, this time against my chest. Blood splattered his arm blade and out of my chest.

"Dammit!" I yelled and kicked off of him and jumped back at least ten feet from him. I held my chest and glared at Riddek, "What is wrong with you?! Can't you see you're trying to kill your friend!"

"A FRIEND? BULLSHIT! YOU NEVER WANTED TO HELP NEPTUNE! YOU DIDN'T WANT TO DO ANYTHING!" he yelled, was this seriously why he's doing this?! We would have saved her either way!

"Riddek. We're trying to help! But you fighting me isn't helping!" Riddek grabbed his head,

"SHUT UP! NO MORE LIES! JUST DIE!" he yelled and charged towards me again, I waited until he got to the right distance, then I ducked under him and materialized my sniper and spun around towards him.

"Sorry." I said and fired. The bullet went right between his eyes and his head recoiled back, but he didn't fall over.

"YOU THINK THAT DID IT?" he said and my eyes widened,

"How?!" He raised his head back up and smiled menacingly,

"I CAN'T DIE! NOBODY CAN KILL ME!" he yelled and then started laughing, I stepped back and he charged towards me, he grabbed me by my neck and lifted me into the air, "NOW DIE!"

"gH! AH! *cough cough!* ag!" He started to choke me and I felt my CPU form leave me, I reverted back but he still had his hands around my neck,

"Stop it!" someone yelled and Riddek looked over to the source of the voice: Neptune.

"Neptune…" he muttered and dropped me, I held my neck and kept coughing.

"Riddek, please stop. It's too much." Neptune cried, I looked over at her and saw that she had been crying, her eyes were red.

I stood up and almost lost my balance, Riddek started walking towards Neptune.

"Neptune… I'm sorry." he said and continued walking towards her, my arm started to shake, then the sleeve was ripped completely off, my scar that I had on my arm were still there. But my arm started to glow blue, then sparks resonated off of it.

"Hey Riddek!" I yelled and began to run towards him, he slowly turned around and when he was fully turned, I was in front of him. "Snap out of it! Lightning Lariat!" I yelled and slammed my arm right to his head, he flew back from the recoil and started rolling, he collided against a tree and tore it down before coming to a stop.

I was left breathless and bloody. My arm was now bleeding and my chest was still bleeding as well. I ran over to Riddek and examined him, true to his word he was unconscious not dead.

Neptune walked over shortly after, "Is he…"

"No, he's just unconscious." I said and almost fell over, but Neptune caught me,

"Thanks Assassin, at least he's okay. How about you?" she asked me and I smiled,

"You know i've been through worse, but I'm still not sure what happened to him." I replied and she looked at him. "Let's just get him back to the others, we'll find out something later." I told her and then she nodded, but didn't say anything.

Neptune and I took ahold of Riddek's arms and started to drag him back to the others...

* * *

 **Noxious's POV**

 **Before the final blow to Riddek...**

When I looked at Rena she was smiling, I transformed into my Diablo form and growled, causing Rena to start laughing.

"Haha, oh man I'm in for a beat down… Just kidding…" She said then materialized an assault rifle.

she shot me until every bullet was gone from the mag. I held my hand out and my spear covered in black aura appeared and I spun it around in front of me, deflecting all of the bullets. Rena took her assault rifle and tossed it to the side then pulled out twin machine pistols.

We both charged at each other and I thrusted my spear towards her but she jumped on top of my spear and took aim at my head and shot but I dodged the bullets, then pulled my spear back.

"Ah so Blade was right after all, you can't regenerate your brain. Only your body." She said then dashed so fast that I couldn't see her then she appeared in front of me and kicked me in the stomach making me fly back and hit some trees, I sat there in the broken trees. Rena ran up to me and materialized a shotgun. "Maybe this will be enough." She suggested but before she could shoot I got up and went to punch her.

*Ting*

I looked up to see where my fist hit and saw a riot shield in front of her, I backed away and she dematerialized it with a smile.

"Why were you after Neptune?" I asked but Rena materialized a sniper and shot, my sword covered in aura appeared and I deflected the bullet.

"You see the reason why I'm after Neptune is to draw that archangel out!" She yelled as she shot a RPG at me, I dodged to the right and looked back up at her she had an light machine gun in her hands and started spraying bullets at me. I took my sword and started deflecting every last one.

"But why would you need to take out the archangels? I thought Freed said that they were too weak to be a threat." I replied as I kept deflecting bullets. Rena tossed the light machine gun to the side after a few clicks sounded from the gun and pulled her twin machine pistols out again.

"That's what I thought too. but apparently that archangel named Riddek is more than meets the eye." She stated then started shooting again. I took cover behind a tree, I'll have to use it if I'm going to defeat her. "Oh hiding now are we." I heard her say as I also heard her footsteps getting closer. I focused a lot of power into my right hand making a black and red orb of aura when I heard Rena take her final step then she kicked the tree making it cut clean off the trunk I ran from her still holding the orb until I was about twenty feet from her then I turned around.

"This ends now." I said then opened my Diablo forms mouth and ate the orb of aura, Rena's eyes widened.

"Why did you just do that, that could kill you!" She said in a shocked tone then I smiled.

"With these sharp teeth in this form I could eat anything without dying but more importantly." I replied then I stood on all fours, I opened my mouth and another orb started generating but this one was bigger. After the orb was done generating I shot a beam of black and red energy at Rena, the beam was too big for her to dodge an explosion emitted from her location, I guess this is truly the end Rena…

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Noxious: Another cliffhanger! I know you guys hate these but what could possibly be a better way to get everyone so excited rather than a cliffhanger. Anyway thanks for reading and we hope to see you in the next chapter.**

 **Assassin: 36 chapters and counting, this is getting interesting even for me. All I have to say is that i'm planning a project for something special in the future, I can't say yet so all of you will have to stay tuned! Thanks for reading and I hope to see you all later!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

 **Noxious's POV**

Before the explosion faded I fell to the ground, why would Rena still fight knowing she'd die. Maybe i'll never know.

"That is true, but you'll never know your past if you keep going down this path of revenge that's pointless." A voice said from in front of me, I looked up to see a guy.

The man had a small black top hat with a pink ribbon wrapped around it, his hair was combed down over one of his eyes and his other eye was left revealed,which appeared as red. On the left side of his head you could see a little bit more of his hair. I'm guessing his hair was tied behind his head. His clothes consisted of a black trench coat that was left opened, He had a gold clock in his right breast pocket in his coat as well. Under his coat he had a white vest with a purple streak in the middle going up. And he had black suit pants and black dress shoes.

"Ever since that day you've always been like this, trying to remember Akemi..." my eyes widened, why did that name seem familiar. I need to know more! I started to get up and stood ten feet away from the guy.

"Who are you? What do you know about that project? The D.G. Project!" I yelled, I want to know, deep down that sister feels important-

"D.G., it has been a long time since I heard that name and seen you Noxious." He replied cutting off my thought. "I'd hate to explain everything relating to D.G. because i'm one of Freed's diablo candidates and my name is Yulis." my head started to hurt so bad I held it.

"Please tell me, I need to know!" I cried tears rolled down my eyes, I couldn't take it anymore.

"Tsk! I don't need to tell you anything!" He said as he walked up to me and punched me in the face, I fell to the ground and it started to rain. "Ah... I thought it said it wasn't supposed to rain today…" I started to get up again, that's right... he's a diablo candidate. He'll hurt Noire if I let him live... so…

My sword covered in aura appeared in my robotic hand and I put the sword into the ground to help me get up.

"I'm sorry, I forgot your position, I guess i'm going to have to defeat you!" I yelled then charged at him, he smiled and disappeared when I slashed at him. I found myself inside a circus tent and looked around and saw a flashback of a man making flowers appear from his hands, the younger me was smiling, my vision came back.

"Oh did you remember something, that's too bad cause I think you won't be able to piece everything together before you die!" Yulis yelled throwing daggers at me, I grabbed the daggers and looked where Yulis was standing but he disappeared. I felt a hand touch my shoulder, "Right here~." I quickly slashed behind me and hit Yulis but he was smiling and disappeared as a shadow.

"What is this power? it also feels familiar." I whispered then Yulis appeared twenty feet away from me.

"You're so close, yet so far." He said then lifted his hand, chains came from the ground below me covering my whole body, I couldn't move, Yulis started to walk up to me. "You know what Noxious? How about I give you a hint to everything relating to your past?" He asked as I tried breaking out of the chains, but it didn't work no matter what I tried, then Yulis stood in front of me and pulled a old flintlock pistol out of his coat and aimed it at my head. My head started hurting again and then I saw another flashback but this time it was the younger me with tears in my eyes but the same man walked up to me.

 _"Why are you always crying Noxious?"_ the man asked, I looked up to him.

 _"It's because i'm all alone…"_ I replied then man looked at me, sighed and laughed.

 _"Hahaha don't worry she'll be back, so in the meantime how about I show you some new tricks I learned?"_ He asked, then I wiped the tears from my eyes and smiled.

 _"Sure!"_

The flashback ended and Yulis still had the flintlock aimed at my head I closed my eyes, I still couldn't remember everything in the end, i'm sorry Noire…

*BANG!*

Yulis shot but I didn't feel anything, I opened my eyes slowly to see Yulis's hand with the flintlock in it aimed a little to the right away from my head.

"I can't kill you because Akemi would never forgive me if I did kill you…" He whispered, then I realized something, this is all a trick, an illusion, i'm not actually chained up nor this tent is real. It's all illusions, I transformed into my diablo form and walked out of the chains making them disappear. Yulis grinned, "Well It looks like i'm all out of tricks."

*Splat*

I had my robotic arm around Yulis holding him up as my sword was right through his stomach, Yulis had his head on my shoulder. My head started to hurt again but this one was more severe, I saw the younger me and the same man, we both had a smile as the man kept doing tricks. Then a girl who was about nineteen came through the door then the younger me ran over to her.

 _"Akemi you're back!"_ I said as I hugged her, she had a smile then the man walked up to us.

 _"I see you've made a new friend."_ She said then I nodded.

 _"Yes, while you were gone I looked after Noxious for you."_ the man stated.

 _"Thank you, um-"_

 _"You may call me Yulis, i'm a diablo that can walk around the lab free of will due to me being able to pull tricks."_ He replied taking off his hat and bowed.

 _"Well thank you Yulis for taking care of Noxious and becoming his friend, I hope we could meet again."_ Akemi said, then Yulis bowed again as he disappeared.

 _"The pleasure is mine, Akemi…"_

My vision went back to normal, I had tears in my eyes. Yulis moved a little.

"Yulis, why did you tell me… that you were a diablo candid-"

"I… did it… so you'd kill me…" He said cutting me off, then my eyes widened.

"But why? Why did you want me to kill you?" I cried.

"Because i've been… alive for too long… i've seen so many… things that made me go… mad... but then I found… you and Akemi, you two gave me hope but… I guess i'm th- *cough* *cough*"

"Don't speak anymore. I'll find someone to heal you!" I said, I don't want him to die.

"That won't be needed… i'm already marked for death…" He said, then he grabbed my sword and pulled it out. I went to the ground holding him as we sat in a puddle of blood.

"Yulis I don't want you to die! You are my only friend!" I cried then his eyes widened then lowered and he smiled more.

"Don't think i'm your only friend… i've been watching you Noxious… soon as you left the lab, you have that Archangel named Assassin as a friend… then you have all them others who you've fought alongside of… so don't say that i'm your only friend cause you aren't alone anymore…" He stated then my eyes widened. "You've got to defeat Freed and save everyone… I know you can do it, you've been searching for Akemi for a long time have you…? Well she is still alive... so keep searching for her and tell her… thanks…" he said as his illusions disappeared. He tried reaching for my face with his hand that was covered in blood but fell leaving a mark of blood on my cheek and his eyes closed as well as his heart that no longer beated.

"Yulis! Stay with me! Yulis! *sniff* *sniff* YULIS!" I cried but no matter how much I cried he didn't come back to life, all Yulis had was a smile on his face…

* * *

 **Assassin's POV**

"That was Noxious! We have to hurry!" I said grabbing Riddek and pulling him over my shoulders, it hurt trying to do that, but Noxious might be in danger!

Neptune and I ran as fast as we could back to where Noxious was and by the time we got there, everyone was already there. Noire, Vert, Blanc, Kaoru, and Sephiran. Noxious was kneeling down with someone in his arms, someone I was never introduced too.

I sat Riddek on the ground and turned to Neptune, "Watch him for me." I told her and walked towards the group. "What happened here?" I asked them and they turned to face me, except Noxious.

"He fought Rena… but I'm not sure what happened next, he looked like he was going insane, he was slashing the air and punching around him, but he was hitting nothing." Karou explained, "Then he dashed towards the man and killed him in one blow."

"Hang on." I walked up to Noxious and put my hand on his shoulder. "Hey Noxious."

"..." he didn't say anything. I stepped in front of him this time and looked directly at him, his eyes were solely focused on the man he killed.

"Noxious. What happened? Were you able to defeat Rena?" I asked him, but still no answer.

"...I'm sorry… Please… don't follow..." is all he said and then stood up and also picked the man up, and started walking away…

"Noxious!" Noire yelled and almost gave chase to him, but I stepped in front of her.

"No. This is something he has to deal with on his own-"

"Get out of my way!" she yelled and balled up her fist and punched me, my head flew to the right because of the force. Noire stepped past me and ran after Noxious, but I transformed and flew towards her. I grabbed Noire by her waist and picked her up. "Let go of me!"

"I told you! This is something for him to deal with! He'll be back later!" I yelled and I landed on the ground again, but she got out of my grip again and continued to chase Noxious.

This time Sephiran stepped up and appeared in front of her and pushed her back. Clearly not amused by this whole situation.

"What, are we all just going to sit here and do nothing?!" Noire yelled on the verge of tears.

"Noire. Noxious and I have been friends for a long time, if he has something that he has to deal with on his own. I can tell, and this is definitely something." I told her and she looked at the ground.

I walked back to the others and I heard Noire following behind, along with Sephiran. "We should go back home. Kaoru, I'll meet you and Sephiran at your house later." I told her, but she shook her head,

"That won't be necessary. We'll go to your house for the time being." she said and I was going to question at first, but they may just want to see if Noxious is alright and if he returns there.

"Alright, but let's head out now. The town likes to arrive on the scene very early." I told everyone and I walked over to Riddek, Neptune was doing as I told her and was watching, maybe a little too closely. But was watching him. "We're heading out." I told her and hoisted Riddek on my shoulders again.

While we were walking in pairs, Sephiran and Kaoru and Risoria in the back, Noire, Vert, and Blanc in the middle, and me, along with Riddek on my shoulders, and Neptune walking beside me, we were all quiet too, but Blanc walked up next to me.

"I hate this feeling…" she whispered and I looked at her,

"What feeling?"

"I couldn't help you because of this bullcrap. We have no shares here."

"It's alright Blanc, Noxious and I have this covered. All you need to worry about is finding your way back to Gamindustri. Alright?" she stayed silent but nodded.

After the walk back, it was two o'clock in the morning, I didn't know where to put Sephiran and Kaoru or Risoria, but Kaoru said that they would take the living room.

I put Riddek in Noxious's room again, he didn't have any wounds on him at all. Not even a little scratch.

I walked back out and went down the stairs towards the front door. I put the seal spell on again and went up to my room. But not before passing Noire's room. Then I heard voices coming through the door.

"What am I going to do…" Noire's voice said through the door, I was sure everyone went to bed, "I need to help Noxious. But he didn't want anyone to follow him… What do I do?" she asked like she was talking to someone, but all I heard was a "meoooow" in response, was she talking to that cat?!

"I know when I was younger I did that. But now… I barely talk to animals…" I muttered and started walking back to my room, but then my senses kicked in, someone was nearby!

I went down the stairs and looked around, I saw someone that looked familiar, but couldn't put my finger on it. I'm sure he was bad either way!

I walked into my room and opened my window that led outside and slipped out. Making sure to be as quiet as possible.

"Why are they here?" the man asked and was about to go through the door, but I jumped out and pushed him into the wall and pulled out my pistol and aimed it under his chin.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" I questioned him and he smiled,

"We've met before, at the maid cafe." he said and the door came open. Sephiran stepped out and kicked me off of the man, I flew back and landed on my feet, Sephiran was about to charge me with his six swords in his hands, but Kaoru and Risoria came out.

"Stop!" Kaoru ordered and Sephiran looked back at her, "Nagao, where have you been?!" she scolded Nagao and he smiled,

"Gathering information." he said before taking off his hat and scratching his head,

"Did you find anything?" Risoria asked and Nagao put his hat back on.

"No. Nothing." he said and Kaoru looked at him with a "are you kidding me" look.

"Then you were gone all that time to find nothing?!"

"Well, I was sidetracked a little bit… but that's not important." he said and then looked at me, "Anyway, remember me now?" he asked me and I nodded,

"You were there when Blade attacked the cafe." I said and he nodded,

"Bingo!"

"It's pretty cold out here. Can we go back inside?" Risoria said and Kaoru looked at her,

"Yeah, Sephiran let's go." she said and Sephiran nodded and walked inside, then Nagao followed, I was about to go with them. But another presence stopped me.

I turned around and looked on a building, Standing on top was someone I recognized: Rena. Noxious didn't kill her, but she looked wounded.

She was watching me then turned and ran. I transformed and followed her.

I ran up the building and jumped from building to building keeping up with her until she ran out of buildings.

"Dead end." I said and she looked back at me,

"Seems that way." she replied and turned her full body around,

"For what you did. I should kill you here and now."

"You could, but care to hear me out?"

"You got a minute." I told her and began counting in my head,

"Freed wanted me to take care of Riddek, but it seems like he was a bit too strong, good thing you took care of him. But enough about that, it seems I was called off and now I have nowhere to go. So, I was wondering if-"

"Rena Rena Rena, you were just too weak." I heard a voice say and Rena's eyes widened. I looked behind me and saw Freed standing there, he had a smile on his face and his shades were off. Revealing his eyes. I took a couple steps back before standing next to Rena.

"You never told me that he had a new form!" Rena argued back and Freed simply closed his eyes and shrugged,

"I was told that you were able to complete any mission you were given." Freed said and opened his eyes. "And you didn't complete this one…" he said and then opened his hand, his scythe then materialized in it and he looked at Rena, "Sorry Rena, but this is where you die." he said and started walking towards us.

"Wait! Don't!" she argued, she was clearly scared.

"Leave her alone!" I yelled and stepped in front of her, materializing my sword, Freed just laughed,

"You think you can beat me? Don't you remember what happened back in Gamindustri?" he asked and I smiled,

"Yeah, but I refuse to let you take any more lives." I told him and he sighed,

"Either way, one of your lives will be taken, leave now and it won't be yours."

"No." I responded and looked back at Rena, "Get out of here. I'll keep him distracted."

"Wait Assassin, you don't have to-"

Before she could finish speaking, I ran towards Freed but that wasn't a good idea, he didn't even need to swing his weapon, my arm that had the scars just started to hurt and soon blood came rushing out of it, making me fall on one knee, I couldn't even move.

"Dammit! Rena run!" I yelled and she looked at Freed, who was still walking towards her,

"Just let it happen Rena." he said and kept walking towards her, she wouldn't even move.

"Dammit!" I yelled and stood up, I ran towards Rena and stepped in front of her, Freed already swung and his scythe left a deep slash on my back, I grabbed ahold of Rena and threw us off the building, I rolled over and slammed into the ground while holding Rena closely to cushion her fall.

"Assassin!" Rena yelled and got off of me, she turned me over to look at the wound on my back, blood was rushing out, "No! At this point you'll bleed out!" she said and I looked at her,

"So be it… Just… live life to the fullest…" I said, I didn't want to die, but at this point… I won't make it back in time.

"No! You can't die because of me!" she said and I looked at her,

"Don't worry about it… just watch… her for me… watch… Blanc…"

"No! You're going to live with her in peace!" she said and them produced a small canteen, " I didn't want to use this, but this leaves me no choice."

She lifted me up and held the canteen to my mouth, "Drink it." she said and I shook my head,

"Save it… for… yourself…"

"Rena…" Rena looked over and saw Freed again,

"Get out of here… Rena!" I yelled and she looked at me,

"I'm sorry." she said and then drunk from the canteen, I closed my eyes. At least I know she'll be fine-

"...!" I opened my eyes and saw Rena's face close to mine, our lips were already together and she was transferring whatever was in the canteen into my mouth through a kiss.

"Rena, to think that you would do that with him. An archangel." Freed said and then the wounds on me started to heal, my back felt better already and I was able to stand up, Rena pulled herself away from me and blushed,

I looked back towards Freed and glared at him, which caused him to smile, I held my hand behind my back and Rena put a grenade in my hand, a flashbang.

I cooked it and when Freed started walking towards us, I threw it and grabbed Rena, then transformed and flew into the sky, the flashbang went off and I heard Freed yell, but I didn't want to look back.

* * *

I flew with Rena in my arms, she was guiding me to where she lived and when she saw the building, she pointed at it.

"There." she said and I landed in front of the door, I let go of her and she had her arms wrapped around me, she let go of me and we looked away from each other.

"Um… that thing you did…" I said and she looked at me,

"It's… something I… I just did it…" she said and I looked at her,

"That will be a secret between us." I told her and she nodded,

"Yeah… Don't worry, contracts can't form between diablos and archangels." she said and walked into her house.

"Wait!" I said and she looked back, "...Thanks…" I told her and flew into the air, she watched me go before stepping back into the house.

It's best that I keep that a secret. Who know's what may happen if Blanc found out about that… but... I will admit… Rena was a little cute...

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Noxious: Here you guys go I hope you enjoyed the little question and also the right answer to that question was… Rika! Anyway you all will learn why it's Rika in the future chapters because there's still more mysteries to solve. See you all until the next chapter!**

 **Assassin: The next chapter is probably going to be my favorite for the diablo arc. Why? You'll all will find out tomorrow! Yes, I will be uploading chapter 38 tomorrow. What will come next? Find out next time! See you all later!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

 **Assassin's POV**

When I got back to the apartment everyone was asleep. I was able to enter through my window that I left in the first place and crawled into bed.

I woke up in the morning and heard the diablo's talking about Noxious.

"I bet that guy he took with him is part of the diablo candidates." I heard Nagao say.

"It's a possibility. But why would Noxious mourn his death?" Kaoru wondered,

"Maybe he was his long lost friend?" Risoria chirped out, they must be trying to figure out why Noxious helped a diablo candidate. If I met a guy that wants to kill me, I would of said screw it, he's not killing me.

I stepped out of the house and started to walk down the street. If those guys want the diablo candidates dead. Then would they still go after Rena if they saw her?

 _"Assassin!"_ A new voice popped into my mind, catching me off guard I materialized my sniper and aimed it around me. Knowing what I did, I quickly discarded it.

"Wait. Nepgear is that you?!" I said confused,

 _"It works! Histoire it did work!"_ Nepgear said, _"Assassin, is my sister okay? How's everything going over there?"_ She asked spastically.

"Nepgear calm down, one thing at a time. Neptune is alright. We're all fine." I answered and I heard her sigh in relief.

 _"Thank goodness. I heard that Neptune was in trouble so I got worried."_

"It's fine now. We're almost done with everything over here, you'll see your sister in no time I promise." I told her, "How is everything going in Gamindustri?"

 _"Not good, The shares keep going down since they're not here. We try to do quests to raise it, but it's not much."_ Nepgear explained, _"not only that, Noroi is in bad shape. Kibo and Kusari are in her room right now, she's not doing too well."_

"Ah… It's not good over on your side then." I said while clenching my fists. "Alright Nepgear, here's what I want you to do. I'm going to try to find a way to get the goddesses back to Gamindustri. This is gonna be tight. But I might know one. I want you and the CPU candidates to get a bunch of shares as you can. When you do, tell Histoire to contact me." I explained.

 _"Okay! Good luck Assassin!"_ Nepgear told me and the presence left. I sighed and closed my eyes, then opened them again.

"Alright, let's see if this works." I said and started sprinting towards the maid cafe…

* * *

I walked into the cafe and already saw maids serving tables. "Welcome master!" They greeted me and I smiled at them.

"Hey, have you all seen the four godd- I mean other employees? Vert, Noire, Blanc, or Neptune?" I asked and right on cue, the four of them walked out in their work clothes.

"Hey look! It's Assassin!" Neptune called out, she's always the type not to be down for too long.

"You four, I need to talk to you in private." I said and then the other employees gasped, then started whispering amongst each other.

"...He's with them all?"

"He's definitely looks the part."

"Yeah. I'll say."

"...Come on." I said and led the four of them back where they came from and shut the door.

"What was it you wanted to talk to us about?" Vert asked and before I could open my mouth.

"Wait! Let me guess… You're here to confess aren't you!" Neptune blurted out and I blushed. Blanc also had a shade of pink on her cheeks. "See? Even Blanc's blushing!"

"S-Shut up!" Blanc yelled and I scratched my cheek, not what I was here for...

"This is your last day here. You all need to go back to Gamindustri tomorrow." I told them.

"What?! Why are we leaving so soon?!" Neptune yelled,

"Gamindustri needs you four. The CPU candidates are trying their best to keep the shares up, but it's not working as well as they thought. They need you there."

"Assassin, we came here to help you and Noxious fight against his brother." Vert pointed out and I crossed my arms.

"I know, but I think Noxious and I can handle it. We have his diablo friends here with us, Freed is running out of options as it is." I told them, "Wait, Noire you've been silent. Is something wrong?"

"...No. Nothing's wrong!" she suddenly yelled, knocking me a bit off guard.

"Noire. From what Noxious has told me is that you care for your nation a lot. If you stay here longer, Uni won't be able to handle all of it." I said and walked up to her. "You need to go back."

She didn't say anything, she just stared at the ground.

"Have fun here while you can. I'll let everyone know that you all are moving away and won't be able to work here anymore." I said and the goddesses looked at each other. "Besides, it's much safer in Gamindustri than here." I said and walked out of the room, leaving them to ponder in their thoughts.

I was able to persuade the manager that the four goddesses are moving and won't be able to work there. He was against it because ever since they got there business was booming. But thanks to a bit of mind control, I convinced him.

"Now then, I need to get in contact with Noxious somehow… They have until tomorrow to do what they want here." I said to myself as I walked back to the apartment, I'll find him somehow…

When I got back to the house, my phone went off. I grabbed it out of my pocket.

"Blanc? What does she need?" I opened the text and read it:

* * *

 **I'm on my way back. I left early and want to talk to you.**

* * *

That's what she sent me, I guess it's important since she left work early, I guess i'll wait for her here then.

I walked inside and went up the stairs. The four diablos were no longer there. I walked into Riddek's room or Nox's room, whichever you prefer, and saw Riddek still asleep on the bed.

 _"He's… a special case."_ That's what Kibo said, but I don't get it at all. What could it mean?

I guess I sat pondering in my thoughts for quite some time, because I heard the door open and when I looked at the time, ten minutes passed.

I heard some walking up the stairs and then when I looked out, I saw Blanc's door shut. Hopefully it was her.

I walked down the hall and knocked on the door, "Hey, Blanc? You in there?" I asked, but heard no answer.

I reached for the handle and slowly turned it and peeked my head in, I looked around but saw no-one. I opened the door and walked into the room.

The door shut behind me and I turned around, Blanc was behind the door when I walked in and she shut it. She had her head down and wouldn't say anything.

"Blanc?" I called out to her, she didn't move or say anything, I stepped closer. "Hey. You alright?" I asked and waved my hand in front of her.

"...Gh… Grah!" before I could even tell what was going on, Blanc pulled her fist back and sucker punched me right on the jaw. I fell back and landed on my butt with my head moved to the right. If I wasn't an archangel that punch would of broke a normal person's jaw.

"Blanc what was that for?!" I stated and looked back at her, she had her head up and looked angry, her fists were clenched so hard that they might start bleeding.

"Are you an idiot?! What do you mean go back to Gamindustri?! We came here to frickin' help you!" she yelled and I cracked my jaw.

"I have to send you all back, if I don't who knows what might happen!"

"Stop worrying about us for once! What about you?!"

"My job is to protect you and the rest of the goddesses. And the safest way to do that is to get you back to Gamindustri, you're powerless here!"

"Shut up! Don't you get it?! You keep worrying about us and all that bullcrap!" Blanc yelled and I was going to say something, but she cut me off, "You always help us and fight with us, but you keep getting yourselves in danger!"

"B-Blanc."

"Stop worrying about us and worry about yourself. If you don't then you'll die!" she shouted and when I looked at her face I could see tears welling up in her eyes. "WE don't want you to die because of our problems and yours! I-I… Don't want you to die…" she said and her voice was getting lower, "If you died… I don't know what I would do… or even Rom and Ram… what would they think?! Huh?!" she said and at this point, tears were streaming down her face, "If you go and fight Noxious's brother… you'll die…" she said and I stood up and moved closer to her.

"Blanc. I'm sorry." I said and put my hands on her shoulders, I pulled her closer locking us in a tight embrace. "I'm sorry I made you feel this way… But I promised you this already. I will never die." I said and I looked down at her, she was shaking but wrapped her arms around me.

"Please… don't die Assassin… Please…" she said and I felt my jacket get soaked with tears. I broke from her embrace and used my thumb and pointer finger to make her look up at me.

"Blanc, don't cry. It always hurts when I see you cry…" I said and she looked me right in the eyes, we were both blushing and staring at each other. "I won't die." I said and put my hand on her cheek,

"Assassin…"

I closed my eyes and brought my lips closer to hers, then I locked our lips together. She was surprised at first but then went along with it. Her lips were sweet and warm… making me want to kiss her more and more.

We broke from each other to catch our breath. Blanc looked me in the eyes again, "A-Assassin… you…" she couldn't respond, all I could do was take ahold of her hands and in my own.

"Blanc… I love you. I'll always be at your side. I'll protect you for as long as I live." I said and she stared at me,

"Assassin… I-I… I…"

"Let it out." I said with a smile.

"I… l-love you too…" she said and my smile brightened even more. I hugged her again catching her off guard. "Hey! Don't grab me so suddenly!" she said, but the truth was, I couldn't control myself. I was just happy…

"Hey… Assassin?" Blanc said as she looked up at me, I pulled away from her and looked down. Her smile was the most adorable thing I saw.

"Yeah?"

"The thing Neptune said…"

"Yeah… guess you could say she wasn't lying." I told her and she wrapped her arms around me again, this time with an even tighter grip. I did the same and stroked her hair, least I got that out of my system... but I finally did what I wanted... confessed to the one I love...

After a couple minutes, I left Blanc's room and went down to my old room to think of something, I want to find Noxious… but where to look first…

* * *

 **Noxious's POV**

I lost everything... all due to losing my memories and yet in the end, I still couldn't put everything together, even after Yulis's death. It was raining and I just walked along the woods away from the city, I looked everywhere throughout the city but couldn't find Akemi. I know she's still alive even Yulis said it, if I found Akemi I could maybe gain every memory about my past but I'm starting to think that it's useless.

I stopped midway and looked around and saw nothing, I haven't slept ever since...

"Uhh ARGH!" I yelled as I throbbed my head.

 _"Please don't remember… You don't want to remember, what happened this and before…"_

My eyes widened and I smiled like a madman.

"Hahaha..." I laughed silently in insanity. What am I supposed to do?! I tried so much to figure out my past and now i'm told not to remember! Or maybe… this is all a dream… yes a dream, they say you can't kill yourself in a dream so if I were to try maybe i'll wake up...

I pulled my hand cannon out of its holster and took a good look at it. It started to stop shooting one day but maybe now it may work. Now let's end this dream...

 _"YOU IDIOT! THIS ISN'T A DREAM AND I CAN'T REGENERATE YOUR BRAIN!"_ Vilkas yelled in my head but I just ignored him.

*Click*

I pulled the hammer back with my thumb and put the end of the barrel to my head.

"It's time to wake up…" I said as I slowly pulled the trigger.

"YOU IDIOT!"

Someone kicked my hand cannon out of my hand, it flew about thirty feet away from me. I turned around to see Blade and Rena standing there. Blade was in his Prince Kuro form and he grabbed me by my shirt.

"What were you trying to do kill yourself?!" Blade yelled my eyes were faded then I smiled.

"Yes actually, now get out of my way!" I replied with a glare then pushed myself off him.

"He's completely insane." Rena whispered to Blade then she pulled out her twin machine guns aiming them at me. "We'll have to stop him by force." she said then Blade bit his lip. I transformed into my diablo form and my sword covered in black aura appeared.

"Alright I guess I have no choice but to kill both of you here and now." I said as I started to charge at them. Blade charged at me, when we collided Blade grabbed my sword then Rena came up behind me and shot at my legs making me kneel down. I let go of my sword and punched Blade in the stomach making him fly back and hit a few trees. I immediately got up and turned to Rena who was about to kick me mid way, until I grabbed her leg and threw her into the same spot where Blade got thrown. I stood and watched as a cloud of dust emerged from their location then started to walk over to where my hand cannon was. I picked it up again and transformed out of my diablo form.

"Alright let's try this again." I said then put the hand cannon back up to my head but this time I felt a pain hit my chest I looked down to see a blade of a sword. I turned around to see Assassin standing there with his eyes faded in a shadow.

"I didn't want to do that but... You can't just kill yourself over the death of someone!" He yelled then I pulled the sword out of my chest making it regenerate immediately.

"I'm not doing it because of Yulis's death! I'm doing it to wake up!" I yelled as I transformed back into my diablo form, I pulled out another weapon covered in black aura and this time it was a hammer. I jumped above Assassin and smashed down making dust along with a big crater.

When the dust faded I saw Assassin as he held the hammer up with his arm, he then pushed it down and pulled his fist back, "You're not asleep dumbass!" he yelled and punched me. I jumped back from him and stared at him, Stop with the lies!

"Shut up!" I yelled and summoned my hammer again, I dashed towards him and kicked him up, then jumped up after him and swung my hammer down on him, he charged a lightning bolt and punched against the hammer, creating a explosion.

We both landed on the ground and Assassin was clutching his arm, which was bleeding again. This is all a dream... He's not the real one...

This time I dashed towards him and raised my hammer to strike him down. I did so and dust flew up again.

After the dust went away all I saw was a girl holding the end of the hammer with her hand. She pushed the hammer up and charged at me, mid charge she grabbed my neck and we both flew back. She used my body to cushion her fall I transformed out of my diablo form and looked at the girl. She had black long hair with dark blue at the end of each strand, her eyes were dark blue. Her bust size looked to be about the same as Rika's. She wore a black slim jacket that had dark blue fur lining around the hood with a pair of black jeans. Her aura is strange like I feel nothing coming from her but my head keeps on hurting, I feel like she's her but I can't be sure.

"Who are you?" I asked then she smiled and had tears in her eyes

"It's been awhile hasn't, Noxious." She replied then she hugged me, my head started hurting severely then I saw another vision.

 _"I will always be with you, Noxious…"_ The girl said hugging the younger me.

The vision started burning and all I saw was darkness then Rika appeared.

"Oh my, you weren't supposed to see that." She said. "But no matter, all I've come here to do is ask you a question." I nodded.

"Fine I'll answer anything you have to say but I also have a question for you." I replied.

"Alright then let me hear you out first." She said.

"What happened in the past?" I asked.

"I knew you would be here, Rika..." A voice came from the side, then the girl with black hair and dark blue at the ends appeared, Rika's eyes widened.

"Akemi…" Rika whispered, my eyes widened. That girl is Akemi?!

"You took over Rika didn't you?" Akemi said then Rika started giggling.

"Yeah and what does it matter to you? After all you did leave her for Noxious." Rika said in a distorted tone and started to charge after Akemi. When Rika got close to her, Akemi grabbed Rika by the head and black aura covered Rika then she vanished.

Akemi snapped her fingers and two red chairs appeared. Then I heard the sound of chains rattling, I looked behind me to see a black demonic looking wolf with red eyes it also had a shackle on one of its back legs with the chain on the end broken.

"GRRRRR WHO ARE YOU?" The wolf growled, it's voice sounded familiar. I looked over at Akemi who had a smile on her face.

"Vilkas, my voice." She said walking over to him and started petting him.

"WAIT. WHAT THE- I DON'T REMEMBER HAVING A MASTER EXCEPT NOXIOUS!" Vilkas stated but then fell into a daze as Akemi kept petting him. He laid on his side and she started rubbing his belly, to be honest I never seen Vilkas look this satisfied, I haven't even saw what he looked like until now!

After a while, Akemi walked over to a chair and sat on it

"Alright, I'll tell you two everything about the D.G. Project and what happened during the outbreak." She said as I walked over to her and sat on the chair across from her, Vilkas followed and laid down in the middle. "This might sound crazy, but you and Freed were once human. And your mother also was the leader for the D.G. Project, I'm not sure why but she used you two and turned you into diablo's."

"I had an actual mother?" I said in confusion and Akemi nodded.

"Me and Rika were also the two diablo's who came from the Abyssal Void to watch over you two and teach you how to use your Diablo powers." She explained. "Freed developed his Diablo powers faster than you, but even though he was ahead of you, you kept working hard with a smile." She explained, "One day your mother came into your room, she asked me if you wanted to see the other experiments. When she did show you around, you started going into other rooms and making friends with the other experimented diablo's."

"Where was Rika and Freed at the whole time?" I asked.

"Rika and Freed were put into a test that I didn't know about until the outbreak, but they sometimes were able to say hi. Anyway, one day your mother wanted to see how you'd react if you were alone but Yulis appeared and became your friend." She said then I clenched my fist.

"Yulis…" I cried with tears going down my face but then I felt something warm wrap around me, I looked up to see Akemi hugging me.

"It's alright, Yulis chose what he wanted to do and plus half of it was also my fault." She said. "The real cause of the outbreak was because me and Rika wanted to free everyone after we heard what your mother's true intentions were. She wanted to become a goddess. A goddess that would rule over the diablo's and cause destruction, but when me and Rika tried to free everyone, Freed was taken over by her voice and so was Rika. In the end, I wanted you and Vilkas to forget everything about the past and seal Vilkas into you."

"But what about the other voice that I killed a long time ago when I went on a rampage in Gamindustri?" I asked, Akemi looked at me confused.

"Another voice? I never heard of a Diablo having two voices." She said then she walked back over and sat down on the chair. "No matter, I'll look into that later, but anyway I erased you and Vilkas's past memories of the D.G. Project." She stated then looked down at Vilkas. "Vilkas used to be my voice, I met him when I was young in the Abyssal Void, at first he didn't care much for me. But then he started to warm up and even started to teach me how to use my Diablo powers and even became my voice." She also said getting up again.

"I'm guessing you want Vilkas back?" I asked but she shook her head.

"There's no way a voice can transfer to another Diablo after the first transfer, also you still have to fight." She replied, I looked at my hand then put it into a fist. I looked over to my right to see a Yulis standing there with a grin, he was fading away.

"It seems you remembered that you aren't alone, see ya… Noxious…" He said as he turned and put his hand up as he walked away disappearing…

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Noxious: Rika's sister Akemi has made an appearance, Me and Vilkas regained our lost memories, and will I be able to kill Freed and Rika or maybe save them… We are near the end of the beginning, see you all in the next chapter!**

 **Assassin: I. Loved. Writing this chapter! I've been wanting to write that confession scene for so long! Anyway, the Diablo arcs almost over everyone, which means... my arc is coming up! I hope you all are excited as we are! Thanks for reading and I hope to see you all later!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

 **Assassin's POV**

I walked over to where that girl tackled Nox, he was lying on the ground with the girl beside him.

I pulled out my pistol and aimed it at the girl. "Who are you? What did you do to Nox?" I questioned and the girl looked at me,

"Just restoring his past thoughts." she said and Nox opened his eyes and sat up,

"You're awake!" I said with a sigh of relief, at least he's not dead…

"Assassin… I know who I am now…" Noxious said and I tilted my head to the right,

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you everything." Noxious told me before he started explaining everything that he remembered…

* * *

"Wow. Never thought life could be that bad." I said, Noxious told me everything that went down with him and the D.G. Project, Freed, Rika, and even this girl whose name is Akemi.

"Yeah, but now I finally know who I am." Noxious said and I stared at him,

"That's a good thing. But I think you should know why I came looking for you." I told him and he nodded,

"Go on."

"I've decided what I'm going to do with the goddesses. They're going back to Gamindustri." I stated and he blinked a couple times then his eyes widened.

"What?! But aren't we supposed to protect them?!" Noxious said and I nodded,

"That's why i'm doing this, if they're in Gamindustri than at least they'll have their shares." I said, "I already informed them and the CPU Candidates, they're working on getting the shares now as we speak."

"But…"

"Besides, I think you'll want to see Noire one last time before they go, who knows how long we'll be here."

"Wait you're staying? No I can't-"

"You can't change my opinion."

"Assassin, this is my problem. You don't need to involve-"

I closed my eyes and reopened them, Noxious stepped back a little bit.

"I AM involved now. The archangels will help the diablos with any problem." I said, but it wasn't me that thought that.

I closed them again and then reopened them once again.

"Those eyes…" I heard Akemi mutter, but I looked at Noxious again.

"My decision is final." I concluded and Noxious stared at me.

"Alright, but don't get yourself killed." He told me and I smirked,

"I won't."

Noxious, Akemi and I walked back to where Blade and Rena were waiting, "You dumbshit." Blade cursed at Noxious and I held my hand up.

"That's enough Blade. He knows what's up." I told him then turned to Rena. "I'm gonna take Noxious back home to say his goodbyes, after that we'll start looking for Freed."

"Roger."

"I'm still not on the right mindset working with you all." Blade mentioned and I raised my brow,

"Oh? You're allowed to leave anytime you want, but if you get near us… we won't show mercy." I warned and Blade snorted.

"Whatever."

"Rena, I'll text you when we can meet up." I told her and she nodded, And no. Rena and I are JUST FRIENDS.

"Wait, you and Rena-"

"We'll see you later." I cut off Noxious and Rena nodded again and she started heading back,

"Assassin…"

"Be quiet, let's just get back home." I told him and without another word, we started heading back.

Upon arriving home, I was surprised to see Riddek awake. He was outside sitting on the steps leading up to our apartment, when he noticed us he waved.

"Hey! There you are!" Riddek called out to us and stood up, "Neptune told me that you two were out on important business, what happened?"

"Nothing special, just get inside." I told him and he nodded and went up the stairs towards the house, but stopped and turned back, "Who's that?" Riddek asked pointing towards Akemi,

"My name's Akemi, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Noxious's sister." she answered and he looked at me,

 _"Noire might get the wrong idea..."_ He said in my mind and I shook my head,

 _"Don't worry about that. Just get inside and I'll fill you in on what happens next."_ I told him and he nodded and went in, the three of us followed.

We went up the stairs and heard some shouting in Neptune's room, she seemed to be playing a game. I'll have Riddek look after her later, but for now...

We stopped outside of Noire's room and I turned to Noxious,

"She's in there. You may want to talk to her alone for a bit." I told Noxious and he nodded.

"Alright…"

He was now in front of the door while I walked towards the living room, it's about time he says it now…

While I was walking to the living room, I passed a certain someone's door.

"Might as well stop in." I told myself and knocked on the door,

"Come in."

I turned the knob and opened the door. Blanc was sitting on her bed reading the book I bought her when we first got back. She just finished it when I walked in.

"Hey Blanc." I called out to her and walked up to her.

"Assassin. Is it time?" She asked me and I shook my head,

"Not yet. Noxious still has to do some things, then you all will go back." I answered and she nodded,

"Assassin, are you really going to go through with this?"

"Yeah, don't worry. I'll make sure that we stop Noxious's brother. I'll come back to you safe and sound." I told her and she looked up at me,

"Assassin…"

 _"Assassin, we're ready when you are."_ Histy's voice popped up in my head,

"Alright, gotcha." I replied and looked at Blanc again, "it's almost time, take what you want back to Gamindustri." I said and stood up from her bed, but she grabbed ahold of my hand with a tight grip. I looked back at her.

"Assassin. Whatever you do. Don't die." She said with a faint blush, I smiled and crouched down in front of her.

"I won't." I said and pressed my lips to her forehead. She blushed even more for a second while I got up and headed out of the room.

* * *

 **Noxious's POV**

I walked into Noires room and closed the door, I turned to see her sitting in the window looking out. She turned her head and her eyes widened.

"Noxious…" She said then I smiled, she got up and walked towards me.

"I've heard that you all will be going back to gamindustri-" I said then she immediately hugged me.

"Remember that you can't die or I'll call you an idiot." She replied, I need to tell her.

"Noire I-I-I love you!" I said in a embarrassed tone as I onto my knees with tears in my eyes, Noire blinked a few times and squatted down to put her arms around me again.

"It about time you said it, you've kept me waiting." She whispered in my ear as we both stood back up.

"Meow."

I looked down to see a cat rub it's head on my leg, I bent down to pick it up.

"I don't remember me and Assassin getting a cat." I said then looked at Noire whose face was red.

"That's Akemi my cat." Noire said then my eyes widened.

"Wait it's name is Akemi?!" I said then the door opened and Akemi walked in.

"Did you call for me Noxious." She said this is really bad timing, I turned to Noire who looked frustrated and her fist clenched.

"Noire this is-"

"Noxious! You asshole!" Noire yelled as I felt a fist hit my cheek, I fell to the ground then cat walked up and started to lick my face.

 **A half an hour later...**

Akemi healed me using her Diablo powers but my cheek still hurt. I explained everything to everyone in the living room, Assassin stood up and looked at me.

"It's time for the goddesses to go back." He said and he closed his eyes, "Anyone in there?" He asked most of us stared at him at him dumbfounded, but he opened his eyes again, showing off their goldish color.

"It's ready?" He keeps asking himself, did he go crazy or something? "Alright."

He moved towards Neptune's console and held his hand out and again closed his eyes, "...do it." He said and the console began to glow.

Like the first time it happened, the portal popped out of the console again, Assassin looked back at the Goddesses, "Time for you to go. I can't hold it forever!" He yelled and they nodded.

While the other three went towards it, Noire took one last look at me before going forward. Then the cat meowed from beside me and jumped over to her, she grabbed it and looked at me with a questionable look.

"Take good care of it." I said then she smiled.

"Sure."

She walked towards the portal and walked through it, then Riddek walked up to the portal and looked at it. I smiled and ran up to Riddek and kicked him making him go towards the portal.

"Wait Wha-" he said as he went through the portal then it closed. I looked over at Assassin, who looked very tired.

"That took more than I thought… warn me next time will you?"

"Eh we need one person that could protect them at least." I replied back then looked at Akemi.

"Now all that's left is Freed and Rika." I said then Assassin and Akemi nodded.

*knock knock*

We heard someone knocking on the door, I walked over and opened the door to see Kaoru, Sephiran, Risoria, and Nagao all standing there.

"Well it's time to end this, I've already tracked down Freed's location." Kaoru said, then we heard a loud sound come from the closet.

"Are we ther- *crack* ahhhh what hell was that for?!" A person said in the closet.

"Don't you dare touch me or I'll blow your head off!" Another person said in an angered tone. I sighed then opened the door, Rena and Blade fell out.

"Why are you two here?" I asked then Blade got up and put a hand on my shoulder.

"If you're going up against that bastard we're coming with you." He stated with a smile. "Besides it was Rena's id-"

"Like hell it was!" Rena said putting a knife at his neck.

"Ahem. We can't lose anymore time, besides the police aren't out nor civilians." Assassin said getting all of our attention. "Now on three." He said holding out his hand, we all put each other's hand on top of another.

"One, Two, Three."

"FOR THE HUMAN RACE!"

* * *

 **Ten minutes later...**

We all went to the location where Kaoru tracked Freed. It led us all to an abandoned lab on the outskirts of the city. It wasn't no ordinary lab either if I remember right it's the lab where it all began.

"Oh nice that you can join us tonight~" A voice said coming from the lab then someone walked out of the front of the lab, the person looked to be male with ninja attire, it only revealed his eyes which the pupils were shaped like an X and were crimson.

"Surake! Why are you here?!" Kaoru yelled out, then I saw Sephiran run up to him.

*Ting!*

They were so fast it was hard to notice but they both clashed blades. That Surake guy I guess started to smile.

"Too weak!" He yelled then pulled a kunai out and stabbed Sephiran in the stomach then kicked him back making him fly into us, Nagao quickly grabbed Sephiran. "HAHAHAHA after all that training you still can't defeat me, Sephiran." then Sephiran looked at him with a pissed look and got up to charge at him once more. When Sephiran got up to Surake, he disappeared and we all looked around with our weapons held high. I transformed into my diablo form just to see a red magic barrier go over me, Assassin, Akemi, Rena, and Blade.

"What the hell." Assassin said as he was about to touch the barrier, Akemi quickly grabbed his hand and pulled it away from the barrier.

"This barrier is set to disintegrate anything it touches." Akemi said then we looked outside of the barrier where Risoria, Umbaroth, Kaoru, Sephiran, and Nagao stood.

"Heheh, I thought it would be a good idea to let you watch as I kill your comrades, Noxious." Surake said as he appeared in front of Nagao and punched him in the gut making him drop to his knees. Then Umbaroth breathed fire at Surake but he disappeared again then reappearing and grabbing Umbaroth then throwing him into Risoria. Sephiran couldn't move at all and stayed there kneeled then Surake walked up to Kaoru, she had tears in her eyes.

"Why are you doing this? I thought we were friends!" She cried, then Sephiran charged at Surake slashing at him, but Surake started to disappear but Sephiran opened his mouth which looked like a demons.

"I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH HER!" He yelled in a heavily distorted voice, Surake's eyes widened as well as Kaoru's. Surake disappeared before Sephiran landed the hit then Sephiran's arms and upper body started to radiate with aura then faded away revealing a sheath attached to both sides of his hip, sheaths attached to the sides of his arms, and two sheaths attached to his shoulders. Surake appeared again this time at the front of the lab again with Nagao and Risoria in his hands.

"You've finally spoke. Good for you, but can you save your friends?" He said then Nagao started laughing.

"Don't worry about me you bastard, I can handle myself." Nagao said lifting his head and opening his eyes, which looked like a snake's eyes and were dark green.

"SSSSSS!" We watched as paper started to pile up forming a big snake which had green aura surrounding it. Surake looked terrified and dropped them both, he started running away but then a big dragon flew down to the ground Risoria walked beside it.

*ROAR!*

Surake was surrounded by Sephiran, Nagao, and Risoria. Kaoru pushed her wheelchair up to all of them.

"Surake… stop this!" Kaoru yelled then got up out of her wheelchair and walked up to him hugging him. Surake's eyes widened then tears started coming out of his eyes and he fell to his knees. The magic barrier fell and we all walked over to the others.

"*Sniff* *Sniff* I-I-I can't tell you how much i've missed all of you!" Surake cried as Kaoru sat there still hugging him, I had a smile on my face then my head started hurting.

I saw another vision but this time it was of a group of kids; they all were smiling the kids looked to be the younger Risoria, Nagao who had his eyes opened, Sephiran who had his mouth, Surake who wore normal clothes, and Kaoru who was standing.

The vision ended and I still had a smile on my face, they will always be friends, no matter what…

* * *

 **Assassin's POV**

After that little heart warming reunion, the ninja called Surake explained to us that Freed wanted him to get rid of the diablo group that Noxious friended.

"That's right, and yet he even failed." A voice said and we all turned around to see two people. The ones we've been looking for all this time, Freed and Rika. Freed also had his shades on again.

"Finally. You've shown up." Nagao said, the diablo group all went back to their normal forms i'm guessing because Nagao had his eyes closed again and Sephiran had his mouth shut.

"It's all in due time. We can never have someone else get the job done, everyone fails…" Rika said and I cracked my knuckles,

"Just give up. You're completely outnumbered." I warned and Freed took off his glasses, revealing his messed up eyes.

"Outnumbered? None of you will be able to even touch us." Freed responded,

"We'll see about that!" Noxious yelled and materialized his spear. Which still had the black aura, I'm still not sure why it does that.

I closed my eyes and felt my CPU form take over.

*Ching!*

My sniper materialized in my hands and I aimed it towards him. I fired once, but Freed simply moved his head to the right to dodge, Noxious dashed behind Freed and tried to stab him, but Rika just raised her hand, sending Noxious flying back.

Next Blade ran up to Freed and activated his one form he had, Prince Kuro, then punched Freed. Freed countered by grabbing his fist and twisting it. Rena and I both jumped on either side and fired bullets towards Freed, but he jumped in the air and materialized his scythe, then dashed towards me.

I dropped my sniper and materialized a sword to block his attack. While holding him back. Nagao and Sephiran jumped in the air and tried to strike Freed, but he jumped to the left and they hit me instead, knocking me back and leaving me out of breath.

Next Umbaroth breathed out fire and shot it towards Freed. And he was forced to move out of the way and Noxious stood behind him and stabbed again, hitting Freed and impaling him to the ground, then I jumped in the air and did a front flip while charging my arm in electricity. Then punched Freed into the ground and letting sparks fly. Dust then covered the area.

"Did we get him?" I said and Noxious stared where Freed was. But then we were pushed back and Freed jumped up and sliced Noxious with his scythe. Noxious flew back as a result and held his chest that had a huge gash in it.

Freed then looked towards me and smiled. Then disappeared and reappeared behind me. He grabbed ahold of my arm and held it behind me and started twisting it.

Rena aimed an assault rifle at me and Freed held me up.

"Stay back. One move and I break his arm." Freed warned and twisted even more.

"AHHH!" I screamed in pain, this is the worst feeling ever!

"Any of you try to attack, I'll have him take the hit. Stay back." he warned again and everyone stood down.

Rika walked over beside us and Akemi walked towards Noxious.

Both Freed and Rika laughed and then Freed twisted my arm fully, snapping it in two. I could feel it.

"GAAAAAH!" I yelled in pain and fell on the ground, that was the one with the scars on it too. I couldn't even feel my arm anymore now.

"Assassin!" Noxious yelled and they all charged at the two.

"Useless!" Freed yelled and stabbed the ground with his scythe, it landed right next to me. The ground shook and then it just exploded. Knocking everyone off their feet.

"AHHHHHH!" Everyone yelled and when the explosions stopped, everyone was either on their knees or the ground.

"Ahahahahahha!" Again Rika and Freed laughed. "Perfect! Absolutely perfect!"

"Oh Freed. Is the human race enough for us?" Rika asked and Freed put his hand to his chin.

"Not exactly. Did you have something in mind?" Freed asked Rika and she smiled,

"There's another world we could go to. I think you know what it is." Rika replied and Freed cracked a smile.

"Gamindustri by chance?" Freed replied and Rika nodded.

"No… Don't!" I said and grabbed ahold of Freed's foot, he looked down and smiled.

"What are you going to do? You're just a weak archangel." he said and kicked me over. I sent the goddesses back to protect them… I won't let these two go there!

I slowly got up and materialized a sword in my other arm. I tried to slice at Freed, but I only fell back over again.

"You're too weak. Just let the adults do what they have to do." Freed said and Rika opened a void,

"Let's go." she said and they stepped through the portal.

"N-No…!" I said and threw what little power I had left, a small lightning bolt. But, it was too late… The void was already shut.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Assassin: So, both Nox and I are VERY tired right now, I can't promise tomorrow if there will be another chapter so I don't want to get anyone's hopes up, but there might be. Really, all I have to say is… school… it gives us so much to do… But thanks for reading and I hope to see you all later!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

 **Assassin's POV**

After a little bit, everyone was back up and Akemi was trying to heal my arm.

"No use… I can't heal this." she said and I looked down at the ground.

"Dammit!" Noxious yelled and stomped on the ground, "What are we going to do now?"

"I'm not sure… None of us can open portals to other worlds…" Kaoru said and Sephiran grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me up,

I didn't say anything, all I did was stare down. "Sephiran let him go!" Noxious yelled and Sephiran just tightened his grip.

"If you want to kill me. Do it already." I finally said and Sephiran grabbed one of his sword, but Risoria grabbed it away.

"Stop it!"

"You done? Then drop me." I said and Sephiran threw me to the ground, I landed on my broken arm. Making me yell in pain again.

"It's his fault this happened, being used as bait." Blade said and Rena glared over at him,

"Yet you couldn't even hit Freed!" Rena yelled and I slowly started to get back up.

"Knock it off!" Noxious yelled, I had a thousand thoughts running through my mind, but there was one that hurt me the worst…

"What I said…" I started and slowly got off the ground, everyone stared at me. "I made a promise. That night… I made a promise and I intend to keep it…" I continued, I clutched my arm and closed my eyes.

"What do you mean?" Noxious asked and I was now fully standing,

"I promised to stay by her side and protect her… I will do so…" I said and I squeezed my arm, making it hurt even more.

I started remembering that scene. When I confessed to Blanc, I promised her that I would never die and that I would be by her side. I'm not stopping here or ever!

"How are we getting to Gamindustri-"

"I will get us there…" I cut off Kaoru and opened my eyes again, revealing the gold color. "I will never break a promise." I announced and put my hand on the ground,

I never want to break a promise. Ever since I was a child, I never broke a promise. I don't intend to start now…

My eyes glowed even more and soon a flash of light went into the sky, I will always keep my promises that I make!

"Assassin… what is that power?" Noxious asked and I slowly looked up at him.

"A power that can save us. Now stand back." I told them and they all did. I slowly got up and I put my left hand on my chest and closed my eyes again. "With this new power that I've attained... I hereby announce that I, Assassin, shall take the role as the chosen archangel and that I will restore order between the diablos and archangels…" I said, even though I wasn't even thinking that.

Soon, the flash of light shined a goldish blue glow and I raised my hand up.

"Chosen archangel…" Akemi muttered and I looked at them.

"It's time we go back. To Gamindustri." I said and walked out of the glow. Making the portal to fully open.

Everyone started to go to the portal and Noxious took one last glance at me, I nodded and nudged him to the portal, "Whatever fighting is to be done over there, It's on you guys." I told him and he nodded, then we went through the portal…

When we went through, my vision went sort of gold and blue and I realized that I was in a different space. But it didn't look like the Celestial Void.

I looked behind me and saw someone staring at me. It was a man.

He had black hair that was shorter than mine and had a black chin strap beard. He was also wearing a full blue suit and had white shoes, it was hard to notice them thanks to the white floor. His eyes were gold like mine were at the moment and he was smiling.

"You've taken the first step Assassin… but beware… beware of him…" The man said and I tried to speak, "Remember the promises you have made, but do not choose the wrong path. Some promises may lead to your downfall… Like me." the man said and started to walk closer to me. "Take heed…" he started saying, but he voice cut out at the last part and I couldn't hear him…

The vision or whatever it was ended and I was left in the portal with the others, traveling back to Gamindustri…

* * *

 **Noxious's POV**

We all fell to the ground when we got out of the portal and looked in front of me to see Freed and Rika standing there. I got up immediately and my sword appeared in my hand.

"Freed this is the end!" I yelled as I charged at him, he smiled.

"Oh really." He said then slashed once with his scythe. I felt pain and stopped, I looked at Freed with a questionable look then I looked at my robotic arm to see it not attached but laying over on the ground. Blood dripped from where he severed the two, I grabbed it to stop the bleeding.

"*Pant* *pant* you bastard…" I said, I don't care how much pain I feel, right now all I need to do is defeat Freed before he kills everyone-

"Noxious?!" I heard a voice yell from above, I looked up in shock to see Noire in her CPU form. Freed grinned.

"Perfect! I'll start with her." He said and my eyes widened at Freed.

"No! Get back!" I yelled to Noire but she didn't listen and materialized her sword.

"Take this!" She yelled then swooped down and slashed at Freed, but he grabbed her sword and threw her at me making us both fly back and hit tons of trees, dust covered us. It's no use... we can't defeat him, he'll kill everyone if only I was stronger.

"That's all you care about is it?" A voice said but it sounded feminine, my head started to hurt then my vision went black.

I looked around, it was the same place where Akemi told me and Vilkas our past but this time there was another half. The area was white and Noire stood on that side chained up with white chains. I started running over to her but black chains started to spiral onto me and I couldn't move, I tried breaking them off but couldn't.

"Stay back you damn Diablo!" The same voice yelled on the white side then a girl with long white hair appeared. She wore a white dress that reveals all the way down the middle until her skirt and shows her bra, which is white, she also wears a white pair of medium high heels. Her height looked to be about five-two and her bust was around the same as Verts but a bit smaller. But the one thing that was highly noticeable was her eyes which one eye's pupil was blue while the other being red.

"Who are you? And also give me back Noire." I asked then she looked a me with a frown.

"A Diablo should never be with a goddess." She said then the chains on me got tighter.

"Gahhh! *pant* *pant*." I yelled in pain it felt as if the chains were ripping off my other arm.

"Noxious!" Noire cried then the girl looked at her.

"It doesn't matter how much you love him, he'll only leave you in the end…" She muttered.

"No! He wouldn't do that, he promised me he'd never die nor leave my side!" Noire stated then the girls eyes widened and she put her hand on her head in pain.

"Shut up, shut up, shut UP!" she yelled. "I've been trying to keep order between the diablo's and archangels all these years and yet you two had to go and make that damn contract. You know I used to love a Diablo once then he left me, broke his promise, and went to rule the abyssal void." She also said.

"Just because you got left behind doesn't mean I'm going to leave Noire behind!" I yelled, "I intend to keep my promises!"

"Oh yeah then how about the time you said that you'd protect her? Then why couldn't you protect her from Freed." She replied.

"No it's not his fault it's mine! I wanted to protect him since he always there for me!" Noire cried, then the girl lifted her hand and chains formed around Noires mouth making her unable to speak.

"I've heard enough now get out of my sight Diablo." The girl said if flicked her hand at me, then the chains around me started pulling me down into the darkness.

As it pulled me, I pulled up so it would save me time. "Stop struggling you might as well get sucked into it and be alone as she did." She also said looking at Noire who was trying to speak.

"Ugh, I never wanted to leave her but in order to protect her I had too. But I also kept my promise and DIDN'T DIE!" I yelled as I started lifting up and saw the chains starting to break.

*Ching*

"I will get to Noire! I will go to that side just to be with her! Unlike you did!" I yelled as the chains broke and the girl's eyes widened. I started to walk towards the white side.

"Stop!" The girl said and bladed chains shot out and went right through my chest but I still kept moving then the girl looked scared and lifted her hand at me again. I reached my only hand out and grabbed the girl's hand.

"I know these chains, they're just like Noroi's and Kusari's. You're their mother aren't you?" I asked in a quiet tone then the girl's eyes widened and her eyes faded in the shadow of her hair.

"How do you-"

"Because Noroi's got the same attitude and Kusari has your look." I said then I let go of her arm, she looked back at Noire and the chains broke off her. Noire immediately ran up to me and hugged me.

"I knew you'd come for me!" She cried and I put my arms around her.

"Then you must know, my son Kibo." She said then I nodded.

"Yeah though we aren't on good terms, it proves that diablo's and archangels can live with one and the other." I said then we both smiled.

"So diablos can coexist with archangels after all, then I guess my wish did come true Zetsubo." She said then it hit me, Noroi, Kusari, and Kibo are all Zetsubo's kids and their all her kids then that must mean!

"You're Zetsubo's wife!" I said in a shocked tone then she giggled.

"Yes and my names Mizu by the way." She said. "I'd like to talk some more but right now you need to defeat Freed."

"But I'm not strong enough to defeat him, if only I had a little more power…" I muttered.

"I can give you power." Mizu said.

"But how?" I asked then she lifted her hand and a chalice filled with blood appeared.

"This will be a risk but this is blood from a diablo, the goddess of diablos." she replied. "If you drink this the goddess of diablos will enter you but in return you'll lose Vilkas…" I looked behind me to see Vilkas and Akemi side by side.

"DO IT NOXIOUS, I CAN'T GIVE YOU ANY MORE POWER... AND BESIDES I WANT TO BE WITH AKEMI ONE LAST TIME!" he yelled trying to persuade me.

"Noxious you need to do it, if you drink that you'll have a chance against Freed." Akemi said then smiled. "And besides Vilkas has already made up his mind." I nodded and looked at Noire then she crossed her arms.

"I don't mind it long as you keep your promise." She stated then I walked up to Mizu and took the chalice.

*gulp* *gulp* *ting*

I dropped the chalice after drinking every last drop of blood and time immediately stopped everything went black again.

"*giggle* *giggle*"

I turned around to see Noire standing there and sighed.

"Oh it's only you Noir-"

*spat*

I dropped to my knees and held my chest breathing heavily.

"Hahaha you fool, drinking my blood knowing I'd cut you down like a mere pawn!" A girl said then chains spiraled around my arms and legs then they pulled, making me stand while being stretched.

"Gwaaa! *pant* *pant* what are… You?" I said then a girl came out in front of me from the darkness.

She looked to be a little taller than Noire, with a bust a little smaller than Noires and had hair that went down to her elbows, it looked extremely dark red that went over one eye. Speaking of eyes, hers were red with pupils the shape of a cross. She wore a black and red cloak that was undone in the middle with a tight black hood down it also came down to her thighs. She had black kinda tight pants, another thing that stood out to me was her necklace it was the shape of a lock.

"Huh you drink my blood and don't even know who I AM!" She yelled and grabbed my neck then she started to choke me. Pure black aura surrounded her, she lifted her other hand to generate a Diablo orb. "I've gotta say, you felt strong but you still haven't found something every Diablo has, a fear." She also said and smashed the orb making her fist radiate with red aura. "Die!"

*Ching!*

Everything went silent, my eyes faded in my hair as her eyes were widened.

"Then it looks like I've finally found my fear…" I said as I held Noires CPU form sword but the highlights were red. The girl started backing up, I took the sword and slashed the chains off. The hole in my chest healed immediately and the arm that I cut off start started to come back, it looked like a my old human arm. "I know what my fear is now… It's the fear of losing anyone close to me!" I yelled, now it's time for the final showdown, Freed…!

* * *

 **Assassin's POV**

…did it work? I opened my eyes and looked around, true enough. This is Gamindustri, from our surroundings, we were between the border of Planeptune and Lastation.

I slowly got up and fell back down due to my arm still hurting. It's still broken…

"Noxious…?" I called out as I slowly got back up and looked around, I didn't see him anywhere. But I did see two people that I didn't want to see again… Freed and Rika.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, time to get down to business." Freed said and turned back around, I got back up despite the pain in my arm.

"No! I won't let you!" I yelled and tried to do something, whether it be materializing my sword or throwing a lightning bolt, but I couldn't do anything.

"You just don't give up do you?" Freed asked and then he turned to Rika, "deal with him would you?"

"My pleasure…" Rika replied before shooting her head to meet my gaze, just looking at her sent a chill up my spine. "I'll make it quick."

Rika slowly moved her hand and placed it on her chest and started chanting something and closed her eyes, I did not want to know what would happened when she finished.

I tried to moved but I dropped down on my knees, I was too tired to move.

Rika looked back up at me and smiled coldly. "Bye." was all she said and I closed my eyes, this is going to hurt!

"...?" I didn't feel anything, I was expecting me to start bleeding a lot or my broken arm would like snap again. But nothing happened.

I opened my eyes and someone was standing in front of me, someone I don't know or ever saw. A girl with Red hair that went down most of her back stood in front of me.

"Oh did I get in the middle of something? I didn't mean too…" she said and giggled a little bit, "Blood magic can't affect me."

"Who are you? It better be a good enough name since you saved the life of that archangel." Rika said and the girl looked back at me and grinned,

"You're an archangel? It's been awhile since I saw one…" she told me, but something about her voice at the end of that sentence sends me a message that she's someone not to mess with.

"Anywho." she said turning back to Rika, "I can't let you kill anymore, you're just too boring." she said and Rika laughed,

"What gives you the right to say something like that? You think you can stop me?" Rika replied and the girl smiled again.

"Want to find out~?" she questioned and started to walk forward, Freed just watched with a curious expression,

"Leave her to me Freed, I want some fun!" Rika said and Freed shrugged and sat down the grass,

"Fine, go wild." he said and Rika smiled even more,

"Go ahead and throw your first attack. No matter what you do, you can't beat me." the girl said and Rika put her hand on her chest again, "Blood burst…" she muttered and the girl fell on her knees and held her own chest.

"Gh… *cough cough!*" she started coughing and blood spat out of her mouth with every cough, Rika walked up to her and smiled,

"Where's all of that bravado earlier huh?" she asked and the girl kept coughing, but then stopped suddenly and smiled,

"Again, I told you that stuff doesn't affect me." she said and stood up, she was a bit taller than Rika and she wiped the blood off of her mouth, "My turn~" she said and did the same thing,

Rika's chest started to bleed a little bit and she started coughing the same thing, blood spat from her mouth and the girl smiled,

"Ghhh! Gah!" Rika forced her hand up and the girl was sent flying back, she flipped and landed on her feet, but Rika was able to break the spell, i'm guessing. "Damn you!" she yelled and raised her hand again, this time I started to move and get up. A sword appeared in my hand, but it wasn't any of my armory, it was like a diablo's sword.

I ran towards the girl and slashed at her, she dodged each swing I did and grabbed ahold of my arm that the sword was in,

"You need to knock it off." she told me and grabbed ahold of my broken arm and started twisting it.

"OW! STOP!" I yelled and dropped down to my knees, she stopped twisting my arm and I fell over again, pain devouring my whole body now.

"You can't use any puppets, Rika." the girl said and looked back at her, "Accept your defeat and I won't do anything else."

Rika gritted her teeth, "Like hell I will!" she snarled and put her hand on her arm and chanted something else,

Blood splattered out of the girl's arm and she looked down at it, the same happened in her other arm and soon the same happened with her legs. "You never learn do you?" she asked and Rika smiled.

"Maybe magic can't hurt you. But this will!" she yelled and a knife appeared in her hand, she stabbed herself with the knife in the same places where the girl's arms and legs were bleeding,

She closed her eyes and winced in pain, soon she shut down herself and fell to her knees.

"I may not be able to hurt you, but I can paralyze you!" Rika yelled, that was true. It was the same feeling that happened back when I helped Rena against Freed, I felt like I was paralyzed.

"Well… that was some good thinking… but I think you forgot someone…" The girl said and Rika turned around.

Noxious was now behind her and with one swift swing, Rika fell to the ground and Noxious was standing over her. His sword was now revealed, it was no longer in a bunch of black aura, it looked more like Noire's sword in her CPU form, where the blue was supposed to be was replaced with red. He wore the same outfit as the girl who fought Rika but he had the hood up and a visor that covered his eyes, the visor looked red in the lens and black around them.

"Freed…" Noxious muttered as he looked over at Freed, who was sitting on the ground tapping his heel.

"Well then, looks like this is how it goes down huh?" he asked and got up off the ground, "You think you can still win little brother?"

"This is the end Freed!" Noxious yelled before he charged Freed and the sparks flew…

* * *

 **Noxious's POV**

 **A few minutes before...**

The girl smiled and walked up to me.

"Your fear is interesting, the fear of losing anyone." She said.

"Do you have a fear?" I asked then she turned around losing her smile.

"My fear is the chains that restrain me…" She muttered and I grabbed her shoulder.

"Then I will break those chains for you." I replied as I put my hand on her head then my vision came back to where Mizu, Akemi, and Noire was.

I was lying on the ground beside the girl then my whole body started radiating with black and red aura, then it disappeared revealing me wearing the same clothes as that girl but the shirt showed a little muscle on my chest area.

"You did it… You broke my chains?!" The girl said in a shocked tone as I got up with a smile.

"I told you I would." I replied and gave her a hand then she looked even more shocked.

"How did you get my eye?" She said then I made a mirror appear in my hand and looked at my right eye which was red and the pupil was in the shape of a cross.

"It's because you let him take your power Naomi." Mizu said walking up to us with Noire, Akemi, and Vilkas following her.

"Mizu! … Now I see how he got my blood." The girl said then Mizu sighed.

"I didn't want anyone to use your blood but this is urgent." Mizu said then Noire stepped up.

"Can you please give me some of your blood!" Noire urged Naomi then she looked at her and walked up to her.

"My, my you want some blood then how about you offer me your body~" Naomi replied in a sexual tone then Noire froze up.

"W-W-What do you mean by me offering you my body?!" Noire asked then Naomi put her head up to Noires ear and started to whisper then Noires face went extremely red.

"So girl will you offer me your body?" Naomi asked again then Noire sighed.

"If it's to help save Gamindustri then I'll do it!" Noire stated, then Naomi bit her thumb until it drew blood, Naomi pointed it towards her.

"Keep in mind that you'll become another seal to my power." Naomi said then Noire nodded and licked the blood off Naomi's thumb. Noire's left eye glowed red but then died down to reveal the same shape as Naomi's, I looked over at Mizu who looked shocked.

"Well I kept her blood safe for centuries and in the end she just gives it away…" Mizu whined.

"Alright time for me to go ahead and take care of someone who may get in the way." Naomi said before fading into black aura.

"Noxious before you go I must break the seal between you and Vilkas." Mizu said then I looked back at them.

"It's time for me to fight one last time..." Vilkas said.

"Yeah it is." I said then Mizu put a hand on my head then a black chain appeared it connected to my arm while the other end connected to the shackle on Vilkas's leg.

*Ching*

Vilkas opened his mouth and let a loud howl out, "I'll show them my true POWER!" He yelled as Akemi and him disappeared into black aura.

"I guess it's time for me to go as-"

"Wait a minute Noxious, I have one more question before you go." Mizu said cutting me off, I stopped and looked back at her.

"Alright what do you want to ask me?" I asked.

"Do you know if Yashin is ok?" she asked.

"Yashin who's that?" I asked back then she frowned a little bit then shook her head.

"Nevermind it's nothing. Anyway I got a task for you to do after you're done defeating Freed." She said then I smiled.

"I guess I can do it since you've gave me this power." I replied, then she smiled again and me and Noire started to fade into black aura.

"Hunt The Order…" she said before my sight went back to normal and I was on the ground, I looked to the side to see Noire standing up. I got up with a smile.

"Noire, get everyone from all the nations and bring them here." I said as a red lensed visor appeared over my eyes.

"Fine but you better win." she said transforming into her CPU form and flying away. I started to walk to the area where Freed was. I saw Naomi get paralyzed by Rika and she was about to do the final blow but Noire's CPU forms sword appeared in my hand and I quickly appeared behind Rika and slashed making her unable to fight.

I took a breath "Freed…" I muttered then looked at him as he tapped his shoe on the ground.

"Eh, you still think you can defeat me little brother?" He asked then I immediately charged at him.

"This is the end!" I yelled and slashed at him but he blocked it with his scythe, we both stood there clashing our weapons.

"It seems you've gotten stronger." He said then took his cigarette and threw it to the ground, he used his other hand to create a blood orb then it set on fire. "Take this!" He yelled and pushed to orb to my side, I dodged it going around Freed and made Blanc's hammer which was also black with red highlights appear in my hands.

"HAAAAAH!" I yelled as I smashed his head with the hammer making him fly into the ground head first.

"GWAA!"

Smoke covered our area then I saw Freed standing away from the crater, his glasses were broken and his eyes were widened with a pissed expression. I made the hammer disappear out of my hands.

"Alright if you want to die... BE MY GUEST!" He yelled and his arms started radiating with blood and fire. "FIRE BLOOD REBELLION!" He yelled and he appeared in front of me and was about to punch me but I grabbed his fist and threw him into trees. I saw him laying there in the rubble. I lifted my hand and Vert's spear appeared in my hand which was also black with red highlights, I went into a throwing position and threw it with hard enough to break the sound barrier.

"LIKE I SAID THIS IS THE END!" I yelled, I saw as it hit right through his chest leaving a hole, everything was silent.

"Ha… hahaha… " I heard coming from Freed's direction and my eyes widened. "HAHAHA I guess if you want something done you'll have to do it yourself!" I heard Freed yell but his voice was deeper like a demons. The smoke faded revealing Freed, his body radiated with black aura and that aura started leaving him making a figure. "LET'S SEE HOW YOU HANDLE MY TRUE FORM!" A demonic voice yelled then the aura vanished revealing a diablo.

It's skin was black as it's eyes were glowing red. It had wings, claws, sharp teeth, horns that pointed up like Rika's but when I looked at her she didn't have them anymore. It stood up like a person as well, it's aura was so intense it made everyone stay pinned to the ground.

"DIE!" It yelled and charged at me slashing at me with its claws but I blocked it with Yellow Hearts claws. The diablo was stronger and pushing its claw to the point I was backing down. It grabbed my face and started flying with my head sliding across the ground, far away from everyone else. What is with this power it's overwhelming, at this rate ill-

 _"Fine but you better win."_

I heard Noire's words repeat in my head, then my eyes widened. I grabbed its arm and punched its head making it hit the ground.

"UGHH!"

I looked around the area to see we were standing in ancient ruins, the diablo got up and roared.

"DAMN YOU!" It yelled and charged up a orb of blood and fire, then I smiled as it charged me. "DIE!" It yelled again soon as it was about to punch.

*BAM!*

I punched the diablo in the stomach making it fly through walls of the ancient ruins. Then I appeared right in front of it then twirl my leg in the air and smashing the diablo in the stomach again making it hit the ground making a crater. I landed on my feet, my clothes around the arms and legs were ripped and my visor shattered off my face. I started walking up to where the diablo landed and it rose from the crater.

"*Huff* *Huff* I'LL- GU" I cut it off by picking it up, the skin around my arms and cheeks turned black like a diablo.

"Oh yeah?! Here's what I have to say about that!" I yelled then took a huge breath and I started to suck in black aura, I closed my mouth and punched the diablo back to the ground. "ROAR OF THE DIABLO GOD!" I yelled then opened my mouth letting out a big beam of black aura creating an explosion.

"GWAAAA!" it yelled in pain as it disappeared.

"Finally it's over…" I muttered as I hit the ground…

* * *

 **The next day later**

I woke up to with everyone, except Assassin, crowded around my bed.

"Finally you're awake." Freed said then I immediately jumped up and Noire's swords appeared in my hands. Everyone except Rika and Freed grabbed my arm pulling it away.

"Noxious, calm down him and Rika are with us now!" Noire said then I made my sword disappeared then I sighed.

"At least you're alright." I said to Freed then he went up to me with a pissed look.

"Alright? You blew a hole in my chest!" He said with a hint of anger then Rika grabbed his shoulder.

"Now, now it's all a thing in the past." Rika said politely, Freed back off me. Then I remembered something.

"Is Noroi okay?!" I asked with my eyes widened. Then everyone started to frown, I got up from the bed immediately and went over to Noroi's room. She laid there and looked at me with a smile, I walked up to her bed.

"Well it looks like I can't hold this power for much longer…" she said under her breath then I kneeled down at her bed as tears rolled down my eyes.

"Noroi… Don't go…" I cried then she put a hand on my head. "I've finally vowed… to protect everyone...?" I cried again as I looked up at Noroi who still had a smile on her face.

"That's good to hear… but remember no matter what happens you'll keep moving forward with a smile." she replied then she emitted with a white glow. "Don't let my death keep you from protecting who you love most..." she said as she faded in the white glow. I stood there with my hair in my eyes, remembering the first time i've met Noroi.

 _"What do you mean, 'what the heck are you', I'm a goddess!"_

 _"Anyway you're going to take my power no matter what."_

 _"You got my power whether you like it or not."_

The tears rolled down my eyes even more as I heard the voice of her.

"DAMMIT!" I heard a voice yell, then something else...

*CRASH!*

I heard the sound of someone hitting a wall then the sound of footsteps going away from the door.

"Noxious, I entrust you with a gift… use it well." Noroi said in my mind then I looked up in my hands to see the black bladed katana with the red stringed handle, and in my other hand I held the sheath but it had something engraved on it. It was engraving read: "May you use this to bring a better future". It said then I swung the sword a few times and put it back into its sheath making it disappear into my arsenal of weapons. I shall accept this gift!

"Noxious!" I heard a voice yell I turn around to see Vilkas and Akemi at the doorway.

"What is it Vilkas?" I asked then he looked up at me.

"At night, meet me at the desert I want to chat with you privately." He stated and walked away as Akemi followed I blinked a little and wondered, what was that about?

"Hey Noxious!" I heard another voice yell from behind, I turned around to see Naomi sitting on Noroi's bed.

"*Sigh* I never get a break do I?" I said, "What do you want?"

"I want to know about that power you had last night." she said then I thought about my skin around my cheeks and arms turning black like a diablo's.

"Oh yeah… I'm not too sure what that was." I replied then Naomi sighed.

"Out of all the magic I've made for diablo's, I've never saw anything like that before." She said, then I saw Noire walk in front of the doorway and came into the room grabbing a hold of my arm dragging me out of the room.

* * *

 **WARNING SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD VIEWER DISCRETION ADVISED!**

"I want to have a talk with you!" Noire stated, in a pissed tone. We walked into our room and Noire shut the door, no one was in there.

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about?" I asked and her face was red.

"Um we've said that we love each other so Noxious." She said starting to take off her clothes. "I want you to show me that you do love me, by having sex with me!" She stated, my face was red, seeing Noire's bra and panties.

"But what about everyone who's here!" I replied embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it, I told them that you need to get rest and they all left." she said my heart was racing as I walked up to her. "So, please have sex with me~" She said as I made her land on the bed.

"Alright, princess~" I whispered in her ear then took her bra off revealing her breast, I put my hand on one of them and started to massage it as Noire started moaning.

"D-D-Don't be so rough~" She said trying to hold herself back. Then I put my mouth onto her nipple, she immediately grabbed ahold of my back, I pulled my mouth away from her breast and hands and proceed down to her waist.

"I'm going to do it." I said then she looked down at me.

"Don't be too hard." she said, I pulled my pants down to reveal my dick, I slowly stick it in her vagina, she winced in pain. "I'm fine... keep going!" she said as I kept pushing my dick through her tight vagina.

"It's fully in." I said then began thrusting in and out.

"Noxious~ Do it faster!~" She said then I grinned.

"I thought you told me to not be rough~" I whispered then thrusted one more time with a little more force as I shot all my cum into her vagina, I pulled my dick out to see her face look so embarrassed then I felt something soft hit my back I turned around to see Naomi naked and tried to cover myself.

"Naomi! Why are you here?!" I said in an embarrassed tone but she walked over to Noire.

"Noire you forgot our deal, I give you my blood and you offer me your body~" she said then Noire's eyes widened as Naomi got ontop of her and started touching her vagina. Noire let out a big moan.

"D-D-Don't… AHHH~" Noire tried to say before Naomi took her fingers out of Noire's vagina as cum gushed out.

"Ahhh it's been awhile since i've did something like this~" Naomi said with a blush on her face then looked back at me. "Well aren't you going to get her pregnant?" she asked I looked back at Noire, who had a smile on her face.

"Yes he will!" Noire stated then my face went completely red, get Noire pregnant...?!

* * *

I woke up to see it was night then I thought of what Vilkas said. I got up and made my clothes appear as well as the visor, I walked out of the Basilicom. I couldn't transform into my Diablo form for some reason.

"*sigh* I guess I'll just walk." I muttered then started walking towards the desert…

 **Two hours later…**

"Man, I've gotta say he really wanted to speak in private!" I said as I walked through the desert and started looking around. To see nothing but sand and mountains, "If he wanted me to meet him out here why didn't he show me where?"

"Noxious!" I heard a familiar voice yell as it was charging up behind me, I made Noires sword appear in my hand to block the attack. Sparks flew, but the attacker was Vilkas.

"What are you doing Vilkas?!" I yelled as I broke our clash, Vilkas flew back a few feet away from me and growled.

"The reason why I've told you to meet me here was to fight you one last time!" He yelled and charged at me, he slashed again but I backed away, dodging it.

"What do you mean one last fight?" I said then he stopped.

"My body won't last any longer since we've broken the seal, so my wish is to die fighting!" He yelled and generated a Diablo orb out of his mouth. "If you hold back I may end up killing you." He said then launched the orb, I got into blocking position but a shiver went down my spine making me dodge the orb. I watched as the orb hit a mountain completely blowing it down. "If I kill you, I'll destroy this world!" He yelled then my eyes widened and tears started to fall from my face.

 _"Don't let my death keep you from protecting the ones you love."_

I started to get up wiping the tears from my face.

"I have no reason to cry anymore, Vilkas if it's a fight you want then I'm not going to hold back anymore!" I stated then his body started to radiate with black aura.

"Good, now I don't have to hold back anymore." He said then his body transformed into my old Diablo form. "It's been awhile since I've used this form." He said then I pulled Noroi's sword out of my arsenal. We both charged at each other slashing, the sand below us blew a lot from the impacts of each slash. We collided again as sparks flew.

"Heheheh." We both laughed as we both back away, Vilkas's arms glowed with aura.

"OVERDRIVE!" He yelled then disappeared at in instant. I knew where he would strike, from behind! I used Noires sword to block behind me then pushed Vilkas back distancing the both of us. I made Noires sword disappear then made Uni's gun appear in my hand.

"EX MULTIBUSTER!" I yelled and shot a beam at Vilkas causing him to dodge to the side, I smiled then charged at him with Nepgear's gunblade.

"CROSS SPIRAL!" I yelled as I slashed at his chest but he grabbed the gunblade by the blade. He lifted his fist and punched me making me fly into a mountain creating a crater on the side.

"Ughh..."

I tried getting up but Vilkas's aura was making me pinned to the mountain my visor and clothes were somewhat ripped and shattered, Vilkas jumped up and generated a Diablo orb from his mouth.

"THIS IS THE END NOXIOUS!" He yelled as he launched the orb at me.

"I'm NOT DONE YET!" I yelled as the Diablo skin appeared around my cheeks and arms. I got up and immediately disappeared dodging the orb, after the explosion disappeared Vilkas started looking around I appeared behind him and punched him in the back of the head making him fly into the mountain and out the side.

"Arghh!"

"FIST OF THE DIABLO GOD!" I yelled then I punched Vilkas making him fly higher into the air. I appeared again above Vilkas and sucked in massive amounts of black aura, "ROAR OF THE DIABLO GOD!" I yelled as I let a beam of black aura out of my mouth making Vilkas fly into the ground making a big crater.

"ARGGHHHHHH!"

I landed on me feet away from Vilkas, the smoke from the blast faded revealing Vilkas still standing with not even a scratch on his Diablo form.

"I'll use the rest of the power I have to do one final blow be prepared!" Vilkas yelled as black aura radiated off him.

"Alright bring it!" I replied back as we both charged at each other clashing both of our fist together.

"HHHHHHAAAAAHHHH!"

The ground around us started to disappear but we still had our fist colliding. Vilkas's other arm and leg started to fade with black aura.

"Noxious… I have one last request… protect Akemi!"

"HHAAAAHH!"

*BOOM!*

All of our power we used caused an explosion in our clash, after the explosion and dust faded away I was laying on the ground looking at the midnight sky with a grin.

"That bastard…" I said while looking at the stars which were in the shape of a wolf…

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Noxious: The Diablo Arc is now finished but there's still one more arc to go. Also I've finally come to terms and written my first "smut" scene, I don't have anymore to say about that… Anyway I hoped you all like the Diablo Arc and like always, we'll see you all in the next arc!**

 **Assassin: ...Finally! The Archangel Arc will finally start! For all of you that have been wanting to see just what the hell the archangels have on their side. You'll all find out… Next week! Yes I know and I am sorry, but the only announcement that I have is that the archangel arc might start slow due to school and other personal problems, but don't worry! I hope all of you that stuck around liked this arc and I hope to see you all in my arc! Take Care everyone!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41**

 **Assassin's POV**

Three days have passed after Noxious was able to clear up the whole Freed situation. Now once again we went back to our normal lives. Well, almost all of us…

Kibo has completely shut himself off from everyone. No-one has seen him since Noroi's death. Riddek and I tried searching for him and using the archangel sense, but we haven't seen him at all.

Right now I was back in Lowee and was asleep, but that didn't stop my mind from storming and soon I was in a that world again.

All around me was the goldish blue color and soon the man appeared in front of me again.

"Well done Assassin." He said, "You've taken the next step in your awakening."

"What do you mean awakening?" I asked and looked down at my arm, which was still broken.

"You said it yourself, the power within you has started to awaken. The chosen archangel." he said and I stared at him dumbfounded,

"What do you mean?"

"Kibo never told you did he?" he said and then sighed, "Very well. I'll explain it to you."

I sat down on the ground and listened to his explanation.

"You might have thought that you were a human for a good while, but you were actually half human since the beginning. You were half human, half archangel. Your archangel blood hasn't kicked in, but when you came to Gamindustri and met Kibo, he was able to awaken that blood a little bit." The man explained, I cocked my head and stared at him,

"A little bit?"

"Yes, again. You said this yourself. The chosen archangel is different from others." He said and held his arm out. "The chosen archangel is said to be the most powerful out of all the archangels, he is also the reason why the great prophecy exists. You have taken the role of said archangel and you, Assassin, will be part of a great battle." the man said and dropped his arm to his side again and smiled at me. "I must say though Assassin, you've proven yourself quite well."

"What's the thing you're not telling me? Great Prophecy?" I asked him and he put his hand out and I grabbed it. He pulled me up and patted my shoulder.

"Some things you are better off not knowing, but you should still be careful. You never know when the prophecy might start, but you'll know when it does. I'm sure of it."

"But how am I supposed to prepare for something that I don't know when it happens?" I asked and he smiled again.

"You'll find the answer on your own." he said and my visioned started to fade. "Ah. It seems you are about to wake up. Take care Assassin."

"W-Wait!" but before I could get another word out. I vanished from the dream…

* * *

"Mmgh…" I muttered and tossed over in my bed.

"Hey. Wake up." A familiar voice said and poked my cheek again, I started to sit up and stretch my arm.

"*yawn!* huh?" I murmured and rubbed my eyes,

"Did you sleep well?" someone said and I looked where the voice was coming from.

Sitting next to me on my bed with a blank face was Blanc, she was dressed in her normal attire now.

"Oh. Hey Blanc, yeah I had a nice rest." I told her and she nodded and looked at my arm,

"How's your arm doing?" She asked, my arm has been in a cast ever since I got back here, it's been healing nicely but I still can't use it.

"It's been getting better, but I still can't move it." I told her and she stared at my arm for a second before looking back up at me.

"But, you're able to walk around right?" I looked at her and nodded,

"Yeah, my legs aren't broken, why?" I replied and her shoulders slumped a little,

"You promised to go out with me… remember?" she muttered and my eyes widened. I did promise that… i'm an idiot.

"Yeah sorry. I remember now." I said and patted her head with my good arm. "I'll go ahead and get ready, i'll meet you at the door?"

"Alright." she said and left my room, I got up and walked over to my closet and pulled it open, I'll go with my standard outfit with my trench coat. It was washed too, good thing I decided to do that!

After putting on my jeans, I put my trench coat on, but I was cautious with my broken arm, it was hard to put this on with the damn cast.

As I was getting dressed, I thought about what that man said in my dreams, me being the chosen archangel? Great prophecy? He said that I would know when it started, but who knows when that will be.

I walked out of my room and walked down the hall, I saw Blanc waiting by the door patiently, reading a book.

"Hey Blanc, you ready?" I asked her and she looked up at me.

"Yes." she replied and sat the book down, she yawned a little as I opened the door for her. she walked out and I shut the door behind us.

"Where to first?" I said as I turned back towards her and she pointed down the street. "Ah. The library i'm guessing?"

She nodded and we walked down the stairs from the Basilicom and started walking towards the library.

Upon arriving at the library, Blanc didn't waste any time going in. If anything she walked faster than me so she could get here faster. Clearly she's excited.

I walked into the library and saw the countless shelves and books scattered about, some people were already reading and were sitting on chairs, some others were sitting by the fire and reading.

I walked through the library and saw Blanc sitting in the corner and was already reading away. Without bothering her, I went up and grabbed a book off the shelf and sat down next to her.

She glanced over at me and then my book, "You like fiction?" she asked me and I nodded,

"Yeah, I can't really get into nonfiction, it doesn't seem to excite me as much." I told her and she nodded,

"It's the same for me, nonfiction I read occasionally, but fiction to me provides more entertainment." she said and I smiled, so Blanc likes fiction more? "I won't hold you back from your book any longer."

"Alright, let's read." I concluded and then we read away…

About four hours passed when we stopped reading, Blanc finished her book before me and ended up leaning on my shoulder while taking quick glances at my book. Eventually she started reading it with me.

But the strangest thing was, this book had a similar situation like me, the boy is told there is a great prophecy that he must face and he doesn't know when it's supposed to happen or how to fight it.

Blanc made a small yawn before covering her mouth.

"Getting tired?" I asked her and she looked up at me,

"No. But… being next to you makes me warm…" she muttered and I smiled, her cheeks flushed red too.

"Come on, I know another place we can go." I told her and she put her hat back on.

"As long as it isn't too loud." she said and I held my hand out to her and helped her up.

"I can't promise that, but it shouldn't be too loud. And if it is, we won't go there." I told her and she flashed me a small smile. Making my heart skip a beat.

"Thanks." she said and I started to walk towards the door, Blanc took ahold of my hand as we walked…

* * *

The next place I took her was a cafe. No, not a maid cafe. A regular one. I always liked getting hot food when it was snowing out, and Lowee was always snowing.

The luck was on our side too. The whole cafe was quiet and only one person was there.

Not only that, but they had my favorite hot meal… A hot turkey sandwich with turkey gravy!

But, nothing special really happened, Blanc didn't talk as she ate, not until she was finished is when she started talking.

"Assassin. I heard that you were able to get back here because you opened your own portal." she said and I nodded and swallowed some of my sandwich.

"Yeah, even though it drains me. I was able to get all of us back." I told her and she looked at the table.

"Will… will you go back home…?" she asked and I looked at her straight in the eyes, I put my hand in hers.

"No. I won't go back home. I told you already that I will be by your side." I said and she blushed again and nodded.

"Thank you…" she muttered and I nodded.

After a little bit, I finished my sandwich and we started to our next destination.

"Are we there yet?" she asked me with a little bit of annoyance,

"Yeah, almost." I told her and then I saw it. "We're here."

"Finally-" she cut off mid sentence as she walked in front of me, the area where I took her was behind the Basilicom, the snow started falling and she stared at the gorgeous sight in front of her.

The cliff we were at stopped and all you could see was the ocean, we got there at the perfect time because the sun was setting and it's rays were shining off the ocean sea.

"Well?" I said, "What do you think?" I asked her, she didn't say anything. She just stared at the ocean. "Blanc?"

"Assassin… this… this." she started, but kept struggling to form words.

"Beautiful? Yeah, that's why I wanted to show you." I said and walked up beside her,

"Assassin…" she called out and I looked at her,

"Yeah- Mmf!" before I could utter another word, Blanc lunged at me and locked her lips with mine, we sat there kissing for what seemed like forever, but we broke away from each other to catch our breaths.

"*huff* *huff* Blanc…" I struggled to say, Blanc smiled at me again.

"I love you Assassin… Thanks for appearing in Gamindustri." she said and I wrapped my arm around her.

"Yeah, i'm glad I came here too…" I said and held her close to me.

After sitting at that cliff for a while, it eventually got dark and we started to head back to the Basilicom. Upon arriving, Blanc hugged her arms and I took off my trench coat and put it on her shoulders.

"Thanks, Assassin." she said and I smiled,

"No problem." I told her and held the door opened and she walked in. While we were walking up the hall, I was looking outside, then something in my head told me to watch out. But we were in the Basilicom, there shouldn't be anything wrong.

Blanc opened another door and that's when it hit me, I quickly looked up and saw something falling, I should've known this would happen, no-one was watching them all day!

"Blanc watch out!" I yelled, if she gets drenched she'll kill Rom and Ram!

I pushed her out of the way, but that didn't stop the metal pan from falling onto me. As a last resort, which wasn't the greatest idea, I raised my broken arm and the water splashed all over me and the pan collided with my arm, leaving a clanging sound and pain scorching my body.

I fell on the floor and held my arm, this pain sent shocks up my body. "GAAAAH!" I yelled as I held my arm, Blanc sat down next to me and looked at me worried.

"Assassin!" she yelled and Rom and Ram came from behind the corner and saw that they made a huge mistake…

"Crap… we hit Assassin…" Ram muttered and Blanc's teeth clenched, she looked over at them with a shadow covering her vision, but she had one red eye glowing.

"You bastards! I'll kill you!" She yelled and started to turn towards them,

"RUN!" Both Rom and Ram yelled and took off behind the corner,

"Come back here!" Blanc yelled and ran after them, leaving me in the room holding my arm.

I started to get back up and rub my cast, soon the pain subsided, but i'm sure that added a few more days or weeks to my arm… damn.

I walked into my room and sat down on my bed. I stared at my arm and gritted my teeth, as long as this cast is on, I can't do any actual work!

As I sat pondering in my thoughts, the door opened and I looked over to see who it was.

Blanc poked her head through and walked into the room, she had her head down and didn't look at me.

"Sorry… My sisters might've just added a few more days with that…" she apologized and I shook my head,

"Hey, don't apologize. Rom and Ram are still kids, of course they'd pull pranks." I told her and she looked up at me,

"But they…" she stopped mid sentence and I smiled at her,

"Don't worry. I'll be fine." I told her and she looked away from me, then looked back again.

"Assassin… is there anything I can do?" she asked and I raised my brow,

"Hm?"

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" she asked again and I looked down,

"Maybe… if you're up to it…" I muttered and she stepped closer to me.

"..." Blanc stared at me waiting for an answer, I looked at her and blushed.

"Maybe… another kiss would work…?" I murmured and she stared before looking at the ground and blushing,

"But… all the other times…"

"I know… But maybe… we try again?" I whispered and Blanc looked at me again.

"A-Alright…" she said and she stepped closer to me, but didn't stop there. She climbed up and sat on me and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Blanc… I love you." I said and locked our lips together, something was just eating inside me, the more I kissed her, the more I didn't want it to stop…

After a little bit, we pulled away from each other, both trying to catch our breaths.

"Did… it work…?" Blanc asked and I stared at her, "Assassin?" she said and tilted her head.

"Blanc… I can't hold back… any longer!" I said and pulled her in again and locked our lips together, she was surprised at first, but then went along with it.

My tongue then went and started to go into her mouth, she moaned a little in response and then I felt her tongue on mine.

They started lapping over each other, fighting for dominance. This feeling I had inside me started slowly rising, but then my arm started glowing gold. I felt it start to be healed, but my other arm had other plans…

My arm moved on it's own and slowly went up her waist until it got to her chest. My hand placed itself on her breast and she moaned again.

The room lit up in a golden light as I opened my eyes and she did the same, our tongues slowly left each other and left a trail of saliva. My eyes were shining gold again and Blanc started shining blue.

"It's complete." I said and I looked Blanc in the eyes, "The blessing is finalized, I am your knight now Blanc…" I said and she stared at me.

"A-Assassin…" she said and wrapped her arms around me and hugged me.

I hugged her back. "Blanc?"

She looked up at me, "Hm?"

"Happy Valentines day." I told her as I kissed her forehead.

She didn't say anything, but I knew that she was happy. I could just tell…

"Hey…" she said and I stroked her hair, she got off of me and walked towards the door, "I'll… be right back." she said and left the room.

After a bit of time, Blanc came back holding something behind her back."Assassin?" she called out and I sat up, now with the cast off.

"Yeah?" I answered and she started walking towards me,

"I… I made this… for you." she said and showed me what she had behind her back.

What she had in her hands was a box of chocolates, wrapped up in a pink box shaped like a heart. She made this for me?

"I woke up earlier to make this… after many failed attempts, I was finally able to make this." Blanc said and held it to me, "It… would make me happy if you told me how it was."

A smile grew across my face, "So this is why you're tired. Of course I'll try it." I said and I took the chocolates, I took one out of the box and bit into it…

"...!" It's amazing! This single piece of chocolate tastes like a thousand pieces in one!

"How is it?" Blanc asked me, eager to hear an answer.

"Blanc… This chocolate is amazing." I said with my eyes wide, I've never eaten of piece of chocolate this good.

Blanc flashed me a small smile, "Then." she started and wrapped her arms around me, "Happy Valentines day…" she told me and I hugged her back. The perfect day for the perfect occasion.

After a half an hour, Blanc was reading on my bed as I laid beside her, half asleep and half awake.

"Assassin?" she said and I looked at her,

"Yeah?"

"I won't be here tomorrow." she said and I sat up.

"Why?"

"Since the friendship treaty is gone, all of us Goddesses have to go back to our old home of Celestia. Well… new Celestia anyway." she said "Thanks to you and Noxious, the shares were able to create our old home again, but we have to go back there."

"I'm missing something aren't I…?" I asked and she sighed,

"Before Kibo… disappeared, he said that new problems were rising and that us goddesses should discuss on how to deal with it. He said he would explain more later, but then… you know." she said and I looked away.

"Yeah… Noroi died…" I said and then looked back at Blanc, "Alright, do what you need too." I told her and she got off my bed and walked to the door,

"I'll see you later." she said and I nodded,

"Yeah, see ya." I said and waved bye, she shut the door and I fell back on my bed and shut my eyes. Time to see what tomorrow is like...

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Assassin: The first chapter of the archangel arc is officially here! I know that this isn't my schedule, but I couldn't help myself! It's the perfect day for something like this! Even so, I will NOT upload on Thursday or Friday. You all will get a double upload, when you see this, the other one should already be done and uploaded! Anyway, I hope you all have a happy Valentine's day with your loved ones and I hope to see you all later!**

 **Noxious: Man no screen time for me? Eh no matter i'll just wait until this gets interesting… Cya all in the next chapter!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

 **Riddek's POV**

"*yawn!*" I got up and stretched my arms, after the whole… Noroi thing… Kibo disappeared and Assassin and I have been searching for him, but we couldn't find any trace.

Assassin said that we'd look for him more after his arm heals up, but something tells me that won't be for a while…

"Hopefully we find him… but for now." I said to myself as I got out of bed, I threw on my original hoodie and jeans and walked out of my room.

I went down to the living room and already heard yelling. I know that voice from anywhere…

"Dangit!" Neptune yelled and when I walked around the corner, I saw her doing what she usually does. Playing video games as always.

"I see you never change." I said as I walked up to her, without taking her eyes off her game. She smiles.

"I'm almost done! I need to complete this last level!" she said and started shifting in place and moving her controller, just seeing it reminded me of when I was a kid. "Last attack!"

On the screen, the boss she was trying to defeat finally fell and the experience bar popped up on the side. Signaling that she won. "Yes! Woohoo!" she said and jumped up from her bean bag chair, flashing me a peace sign, "I did it Riddek!"

"Yeah, but haven't you been playing that game for a while? And now you finally beat it?" I asked and Neptune shrugged,

"Hey, I still beat it." she said and sat back down, I walked over to the table behind her and sat down in one of the chairs staring at the window.

"Where's Nepgear? I haven't seen her around." I asked and Neptune took the game disc out of her console,

"She said that she was going to do some shopping." Neptune replied and put the disc back into it's case, I looked back at her.

"And you didn't go with?" I asked and she looked back at me,

"Don't you remember tomorrow? I have to go back to my supposedly old home and talk with everyone else." she said, "Kibo said something about problems and that we should discuss it… but then you know what happened." she explained and I nodded,

"Yeah… he disappeared." I finished and Neptune stretched her arms,

"Yeah, so I'm going to use this whole day to have fun!" she said and then jumped up and ran over to me, "Come on!" she said and began tugging on my hand,

"Whoa! Wait!" I said in an attempt to stop her, but that didn't work...

"Too late! You're coming with me!" Neptune said and dragged me out of the house…

* * *

Our first stop was, as you'd expect, an arcade. Neptune was going around and saw that they had a new machine put up. Her eyes widened.

"Riddek!" she called me and I walked over and saw what she was amazed about.

The arcade machine lived up to Planeptune's advanced title, the machine used virtual reality helmets and used games that shouldn't even be playable with virtual reality. But you put the helmet on and there you were on the battlefield.

"My god… this machine is legendary…" I commented and Neptune glanced at me,

"Let's play it!" she said and put some arcade coins in, the helmets unlocked and we put them on, we were instantly transported into the game world.

This was a hack and slash game, but you were able to create your own character like in a RPG. I mainly made myself with the same facial features and abilities, my weapon was a standard sword, reason why was because most of the other weapons were locked. it only seemed right.

The game started with an overview camera and a battlefield, one side of the battlefield was blue while the other side was red. Blue was allies when red was enemies.

I was able to select my own equipment that would increase my stats and aid me in the battle, but I didn't choose much.

When I was ready, the camera zoomed down on my character and then went into my head, I could see through my own eyes now.

A screen flipped up saying: **Defeat the enemy commander to win!** Then the battle began.

I saw soldiers run at each other and started fighting while in the skies I saw slashes and people flying above.

Around me, Neptune was nowhere to be seen. But that didn't stop me from charging into battle.

The first thing that confused me was that the soldiers were weak, like REALLY weak. One slash and they would go down and when they attacked me it would deal almost no damage.

I decided to leave the regular soldiers to our allies and rush on ahead, only once I got far enough I realized where we were.

A little distance away, you could see a base, large enough to hold half of the army. But over the base a blip appeared saying: "Lastation main camp." When I looked back at our allies, they were wearing purple armor.

"A virtual war between Lastation and Planeptune…" I muttered as I stared in awe, but snapped back to the battle as I saw a sword go straight for me. I ducked and rolled out of the way.

I looked at and saw that the person that tried to stab me was a lot stronger than the regular soldiers, why? Because his health bar was larger. He was dressed in dark armor, no skin revealed, the only wayto beat him was to penetrate through his armor

"You think you can beat me? Don't make me laugh." I taunted and the knight dashed towards me, he might have more armor, but his speed was still high.

I sidestepped out of the way and slashed at the knight, he blocked it easily by pulling his sword up.

I pressed my attack as he kept blocking and while attacking, kept maneuvering around him to wear out his stamina.

I saw that he was getting slower with each block and eventually I was able to strike him directly, his health bar went down some and a crack in his armor showed itself.

He looked down and grunted, I guess signaling he was getting mad. He ran at me once again again and was able to kick me down to the ground, he stomped on me and raised his blade in the air.

Before he could stab down, I raised his boot off of me and rolled out of the way. Then he stabbed down, locking his sword in the ground. I squatted down and locked in on the one crack in his armor and, with a quick move, thrusted my sword.

The knight stood up and held the spot where I stabbed and I did a roundhouse kick, knocking the knight to his feet and I jumped into the air and held my sword in a stabbing position.

"HAAAH!" With a battle cry, I stabbed the knight once again and cut through his armor and stabbed his body, instantly the knight's arms dropped and he disappeared.

Another blip appeared that said: "The gate has opened!" And another screened flashed up showing the main camp gate opening.

What I could do is go to the camp and fight the commander, but at the same time… the commander could be Noire, and I don't think that would be a good idea to fight her alone.

I ran in the opposite direction to hurry and find Neptune, it didn't take long though to find her.

She was fighting a bunch of soldiers and some of the knights I fought before. She was in her Purple Heart form that I haven't seen too often,

From the looks of it, she's completely outnumbered. I was about to run over to go help, but she started her attack. Her attacks were fast and precise, not missing a hit and getting direct hits no matter what.

Each enemy around her fell without Neptune breaking a sweat. After she was done another one of the enemy knights closed in behind her, she didn't notice him at all.

"Neptune! Watch out!" I yelled and ran towards her, she looked over at me and then behind her, but the knight was already raising his sword in the air, ready to strike.

I intervened his assault and blocked the sword, then while he was staggering I jumped up on his head and twisted his neck with my legs. Snapping it and killing the knight.

"Thank you Riddek, I owe you one." Neptune said and I nodded,

"Don't worry, we have a battle to win!" I said and we both ran for the main camp…

We slashed at the door and broke it down, inside the base, we saw Noire waiting for us in her Black Heart form, she was smiling from ear to ear.

"Hahahaha! It's about time you two showed up!" Noire commented and looked between us, then focused mainly on Neptune, "Are you prepared to die?"

"I won't lose here!" Neptune yelled before looking at me, "Keep the others off of me, I'll handle her." Neptune said and dashed towards Noire,

Soon after, almost the whole enemy army came charging at us and I turned to stop them. "You shall not pass!" I yelled as another battle cry and raised my sword over my head, I stabbed it into the ground and it created a crack going towards the enemy. An explosion erupted beneath them, sending some flying all over the place.

I dashed towards the soldiers and started slashing around me, taking some out while dodging sword slashes and gunshots, even if one of them did hit me. Nothing would happen.

After slash after slash, I looked over my shoulder and saw Neptune fly back and land on her feet, but Noire pressed her attack and knocked Neptune to the ground.

She raised her blade and was ready to stab down. "No!" I yelled and ran towards them.

Shit, i'm not going to make it! As I a last attempt, I yelled "Neptune!"

Something tugged in my gut and soon, I was running faster than I was and was able to reach them. I blocked Noire's strike and kicked her back, then dashed forward and went for a stab, Noire caught my sword by blocking, but that didn't stop me from spinning my sword and knocking it out of her grip. Again I kicked her down and pointed my sword to her throat.

"Argh… dammit." Noire cursed and Neptune walked up behind me.

"Surrender now, or face the consequences." Neptune warned and Noire gritted her teeth,

"Fine. Lastation surrenders." Noire announced and then the screen lifted again, the words "Victory!" popped up.

Soon after the screen went down, another message popped up and said "Special condition achieved! Special scene unlocked!" and then had a message say "Do you wish to view the event?"

I selected yes out of curiosity and soon the map swung back to Planeptune and went down to my character again. I walked by the fields and by the tree, I saw Neptune standing in her CPU form and looking at the city.

"Hey Neptune." I said and walked up next to her, She looked back at me.

"Riddek, i've been wanting to thank you… you know, for saving me?" she said and I shook my head,

"No, you don't have too, it's all in a good day's work." I said and Neptune looked at the ground before looking back at me,

"But. You saved my life, if you hadn't been there I wouldn't be here anymore." Neptune said and then stepped closer to me, "For that. You deserve a reward…" she whispered in my ear and I could feel my face go red.

"N-Neptune?" she stepped in front of me and smiled, her face was also red.

"Well? You're going to claim your prize aren't you?" Neptune asked me and I stared at her, she put her hand up to me and I took ahold of it and moved my arm around her, then looked her in the eyes.

She placed her other hand on my face and then our lips inched closer to each other.

We closed our eyes and felt our lips touch. I was suddenly engulfed with warmth from tasting her lips.

We pulled away from each other and stared into each other's eyes.

Before we could say anything else, another screen popped up. "Time's up!" the message said and the game vanished and I was left staring at blackness.

I took off the helmet and looked over at Neptune, who already had her helmet off and was stretching.

"Ah. That was fun. Hey Riddek, I know where we can go to next." Neptune said and I stared at her, that whole thing that happened… even if it was just a game, that felt real… like it actually happened. "Um… hello? Is there something on my face?" Neptune started feeling around her face and I shook my head,

"No, just something was on my mind." I said and Neptune smiled again,

"Don't worry! Just focus on having fun!" she said and grabbed ahold of my hand again and led me out of the arcade.

While we were walking, Neptune was basically skipping in front of me and seemed a lot happier than usual, did playing that game with me really mean that much to her? But that was a virtual kiss… I guess that was enough for her.

Neptune led me to a little stand and surprise surprise, they were selling pudding. Neptune was staring at the cups with stars in her eyes.

"You want me to buy you some don't you?" I asked her and she shot her head to me and nodded quickly. I walked up to the stand owner and waved at him, "Can I get three pudding cups? Doesn't matter which kind." I said and the man nodded,

"Sure." he said and handed me three of them, two were chocolate and one was vanilla. "Anything else?" he asked and I shook my head, "500 credits please."

I handed him the credits and he took them, our fingers touched and I felt a shock go down my spine, what the hell is with this feeling?! It's like it's trying to warn me.

"Sir?" the man said and I shook my head,

"Sorry, thanks." I said and took the cups over to Neptune,

"Dude, you alright? You look a little pale." Neptune said and I smiled at her,

"I'm alright. Don't worry." I told her, but the truth was, I wasn't alright. My head was hurting and spinning, but I didn't want to worry her.

"Hmmm…" Neptune squinted her eyes and looked at me, like she was staring into my soul. "Alright. Now, let's eat some pudding!" she said and grabbed the two chocolate ones from my hand.

She walked and ate her pudding cups as I walked beside her, but that feeling never went away, someone was watching us…

* * *

We got back to the Basilicom and I never touched my pudding cup, that feeling never went away the whole walk back, But now it's gone.

Neptune noticed that I haven't ate, "Alright Riddek, I can tell if something is wrong, what's going on?" she asked me and I turned to face her. Should I tell her about that feeling or not?

"Neptune…" I started, but I couldn't get the words out, something was restraining me.

"Yeah?"

"...Back at the arcade… That special event. Did you make that happen?" I asked instead, why did I say that?! I should've told her about someone watching us.

Neptune didn't say anything, she just turned away and then looked back, her cheeks were a little red.

"Riddek… that game you were playing, the me in there was a bot." she said and then looked me in the eyes and smiled, "Whatever happened in the game was in the game." she said and I stared at her,

"So. It wasn't real?" I asked her and she put her finger on her chin,

"Nope, just in the game." she answered and a little side of me died, but another bit seemed relieved. None of that was real. Just the game, but… why did it feel so real?

"A-Alright." I said and Neptune grabbed my hand again,

"C'mon, let's go spend the rest of the time. I got a new game from Vert that I haven't tried yet." she said and I followed her back to the living room.

"Where's the other beanbag chair?" I asked and Neptune looked around,

"It should've been around, but we don't need it." she said and then looked at me, "Sit down."

Doing as she said, I sat down on the chair but then Neptune did the thing I wasn't expecting.

"Now my seat!" she said and sat on my legs, "A nice comfortable warm seat." she said and then grabbed two controllers that were plugged in, "Ready to play?"

"S-Sure." I said and we started to play…

After a little while, Neptune dropped her controller. Her head was leaning back against my chest.

"Neptune?" I called out, but when I looked at her, she was asleep. "We did go around a good bit, you are going back to your home also so you need a good rest."

I picked her up and sat her on the couch. When I looked outside it was still sunny out. "I can go for a ride, why not." I said to myself and went towards the elevator, but on my way out, I saw something sitting on the table beside the elevator, how did I not see it before?

On the table was a pink note and another chocolate pudding cup, I opened it and read what it said: "Riddek, Neptune wanted to hand this to you herself, but when I finally showed her how to make chocolate pudding. She completely forgot and started playing games… But she put all of her effort into making it and she hopes you accept it!" Signed Nepgear.

The time I knew with Neptune says that she tries to get out of work any way she can, but she put all of her effort into making this one pudding cup? That's… amazing. The note says that she made it just for me too…

"I'd be a complete ass if I didn't accept this." I said and took the pudding cup, I looked back in the living room and glanced at Neptune sleeping, I couldn't help but smile. "See you around, Neptune."

I clicked on the button and the elevator doors opened, I walked in and clicked the button to lead me to the ground floor level...

* * *

I was riding around in the fields on my bike, the breeze blowing on me as I was riding, but I stopped when I heard the sound of metal clashing.

I parked my bike and took off my helmet, I started walking where the sounds were coming from. While following the sounds, that feeling came back as if someone was watching me. I looked around, but saw no-one.

After walking into the forest, the sound was getting closer. I poked my head out of a bush and saw some familiar people. Noxious, Freed, Rika, and Akemi.

They were all fighting each other, Noxious's arms were black and none could get a hit.

Just watching them made me shiver, these huge powers were clashing together like this. Noxious was powerful, but back in the real world, the feeling I had when Neptune was kidnapped. It was overpowering. But I still don't know how to achieve that form without getting angry.

Then there was Assassin, something about him changed. He completely changed personalities when I last saw him, he seemed more serious than he usually was, and sometimes when he transforms. His eyes would glow gold. Those two have changed so much and they seem to be getting stronger everyday, even if Assassin is injured he would be back up and fighting again.

"I need to get stronger." I said to myself and started to head back. Starting tomorrow, i'm going to do more quests, I need to learn how to get stronger and catch up to Noxious and Assassin…

I got back to my bike and put my helmet back on and turned around, I won't lose to them!

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Assassin: And here's the other chapter! I know that this is not supposed to be in my schedule, but I had too. Just for Valentine's day I'll make an exception. Again, I hope you all have a happy Valentine's day with your loved ones and I hope to see you all later!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43**

 **Assassin's POV**

"Die!" I yelled as I slashed down an Ancient Dragon. The dragon roared before collapsing on the ground and disappearing, I looked up at the sky and sighed.

When I woke up this morning, Blanc already left but she made sure to leave me a note. And I'll be damned if I don't follow it…

When I woke up I was going to do some quests, but I saw a note on the door before I left. The note said: _"Assassin, be sure to watch Rom and Ram. If anything were to happen to them, I'll make sure you won't get another blessing again."_ with Blanc's name signed on the note.

If anyone knows Blanc as well as I do, then you'll know that she always lives up to her threats. And you NEVER piss her off.

"I better get back, Rom and Ram will be up soon." I told myself as I flew off the ground and flew back to the Basilicom.

As I was flying, I couldn't help but notice that it started snowing. Still, not many monsters are around Lowee. If there are some around, they're way far. There's no snow where they are.

But I guess that's good, Blanc said that Lowee was a peaceful wonderland. And I believe it is, no monsters around the city and no fights in the area. Just peace.

I must have been pondering in my thoughts for a while, because when I snapped back to reality I already saw the city.

I landed outside the Basilicom and reverted back to my normal form, I walked in and immediately increased my speed to move out of the way. Another pan of water fell down from the door and splattered on the floor.

"*sigh* Ram! I know you did this!" I yelled, After I woke up and was about to leave, but Rom stopped me before I could even walk out the door.

She wanted me to read her a picture book, of course I wouldn't refuse her, mainly because she gave me the puppy dog eyes. And everyone knows that you can never, and I mean never refuse the puppy eyes.

After I read it to her, she fell asleep and I chose to let her sleep. Now here I am, going through the Lowee Basilicom halls, looking for Ram…

"Ram! Where you at?" I shouted, going through one of the doors.

"Take this!" I heard Ram yell and a book came flying at my face, hitting me right between the eyes.

"Gh! Ow!" I yelled and held where it hit, "Ram!"

"You can't get me!" Ram yelled as I saw her run through another door, I gave chase and ran through the same door.

Where it led us was a place that I don't want to mess up… Blanc's room. "Ram, Blanc wouldn't want you in here without her permission." I warned, "You don't want your sister mad at you. I won't help this time."

I walked around a bit in the room and I heard something behind me, I quickly turned around and saw more books go flying towards me.

Using my reactions, I grabbed the books before they could collide with my face or any other part of me and they opened, some of them had doodles on them, completely ruining the pages…

"Oh lord…" I said and looked at Ram, who was still smiling from ear to ear, then looked back at the books, "Blanc's books…" I muttered before snapping my attention back to Ram,

"You'll have to catch me first!" she said and darted out of the room, I'll deal with the books later. Right now, I have to get Ram!

"Ram! Get back here!" I yelled as I ran down the halls, Ram bursted through the front doors that led outside.

"Nope! Not gonna!" She shouted and transformed into her CPU form and took into the air,

"Oh come on!" I said and transformed as well.

I took off after her, this time I was a bit faster but that didn't stop Ram from evading me. "You can't get me!" She said and I felt a smile form across my face, sure she's not following my orders but she's making it fun.

"Fine! Have it your way!" I yelled and my eyes started to glow gold, my body resonated a gold aura and I flew faster. Ram looked back and her eyes widened when she saw I was getting closer.

"You cheater!" she yelled back and dove down to the ground, I followed in quick pursuit. I know what she was doing.

Ram held her hand to the ground and picked up some snow, she made a snowball and turned around to me then threw it.

I spun around performing a barrel roll to avoid the snowball then, with a burst a speed, flew towards her and grabbed ahold of her wrist.

"Gotcha!" Ram turned to me and puffed up her cheeks,

"You cheated!" she yelled and I smiled,

"You cheated from the beginning when you transformed-" before I could finish my sentence, I saw that we were flying too low and was about to come in contact with a tree. "Ram! Watch out!"

"Huh?!" she snapped her head back and saw the tree we were about to collide with.

I pulled Ram towards me and held her close as I turned around so that my back would hit the tree.

I felt the tree collide with a loud crash. Soon the tree fell back and landed on the ground, I clenched my teeth by the pain coursing through my back. I closed my eyes because of the pain.

Ram looked up at me a bit worried, "A-Assassin? Are you alright?" she asked and I opened one of my eyes.

"Yeah, don't worry. I've taken worse." I said and she got off of me and reverted back to her normal form. I got up off the ground and cracked my back. The pain went away instantly.

"Ram! Big Brother!" A voice yelled and both Ram and I looked up, Rom was flying towards us in her CPU form, her eyes were watering too.

She landed and reverted back and ran at both of us. She wrapped her arms around me and then hugged Ram too. "Rom what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Ram asked her and Rom released her grip.

"I… had a bad dream… It was with the one person… the lizard." Rom said and I crouched down on one knee.

"You came looking for us and couldn't find us. You were scared huh?" I asked her and she nodded, "Don't worry. It was just a dream Rom, no-one can get you when we're here." I nodded over to Ram.

"Yeah Rom! If anyone tries to get you, we'll beat em up!" Ram agreed and Rom wiped her tears and made a small smile,

"You will…? Yay!" she said and I looked through the forest.

"Let's get back to home, how about I buy you all some ice cream and then we'll do something else?" I said and both of the Candidates tugged on my arms,

"Yes!" she both agreed and I nodded, then the three of us transformed again and flew back towards the city…

* * *

 **Noxious's POV**

 _"Noxious, I'll be gone for a few days. Make sure nothing happens while i'm away, love Noire."_

That was the note I got before Noire went away, hopefully nothing bad happens to her.

I sat on a couch in the Basilicom in my cloak with the hood was down, I heard the sound of the elevator stopping on this floor.

"Noxious!" a guard yelled coming through the elevator.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"*pant* *pant* there's a mysterious person walking around the borders of Lastation with a straight jacket and metal mask on!" He quickly replied catching his breath.

"Is he a prisoner from the Lastation prison?" I asked but the guard shook his head. "Alright you go home and get some rest. I'll handle the situation." I said giving him a pat on the shoulder as I walked out of the Basilicom…

A few minutes later, I made it to the location of where the guard sighted this mysterious person but saw no one. I was in an open area between Lastation and the woods, I started to scout the area by walking around.

"MMMMMMM!"

I heard the sound of someone struggling, I quickly ran to the location and stumbled across the mysterious person.

"Straight jacket, check. Metal mask, check." I said comparing the appearance.

"MMMMM!"

The person fell to the ground and shook their body everywhere, I sighed, why does my curiosity always get to me. I walked up to them then I picked them up and threw them over my shoulder as I started to walk back to the Basilicom…

A few more minutes later, I got back to the Basilicom I went to the living room floor and laid the person on the couch.

"Uni!" I yelled then she walked into the room with a pissed look.

"What?!" She said in a mad tone then she looked at the mysterious person on the couch. "WHO'S THIS?!" she said in a shocked tone, I looked back at her with a smile.

"Just a random person, anyway I need you to bring me some of your clothes-"

"LIKE HELL I WILL!" She yelled cutting me off and walking away, I looked back at the person and they still had that mask on.

"Here let me get that off for you." I said then went behind them to undo the mask. When the mask came off the person's blonde hair flew out making it look long, I went around and bended down to look at their face. They had a scar going vertical across their right eye which looked normal and their pupils were green.

"Hi there." I said but they didn't reply, they just sat there staring at me. I stood up straight again and this time I grabbed Noire's sword out and pointed it at their face drawing a little blood on their cheek but they sat there with a blank expression.

"...Blood…" The person muttered in fear as his eyes widened and sat back a little moving away from my sword. I made my sword disappear.

"At least you aren't dangerous." I said undoing their straight jacket, when I finished undoing their straight jacket I noticed that this person wasn't wearing anything underneath so I stopped and undid their arms. "Here let's get you some clothes." I said then walked towards the elevator, the person got up and walked over to the elevator with me then it opened. They walked in as I followed, when we got up to me and Noire's room I started to look through my clothes and back at the person. "Hey are you male or female?" I asked looking back at the person but they tilted their head, I sighed and walked up to them.

Do I seriously have to do this? I took the straight jacket off them and noticed a bulge down there and immediately stopped and stepped back in shock. "Okay, you're a male…" I muttered then went back to my clothes and found a black shirt and black jeans that I haven't wore in a long time. "Here put these on." I said handing them to him and pointed him to the bathroom but he looked at me with the same expression. "*Sigh* fine I guess you don't know how to put clothes on either."

"Clothes?" he replied, after a while I taught him how to put clothes on, but I noticed that he had scars all over his body. One thing first though I've got to find out where he came from. We sat in the living room floor on the couches across from each other. I made him food and gave him something to drink.

"If it's okay, I'd like to know if you have a family I can contact." I asked.

"Family?" He said in the same blank tone as his face.

"Alright then do you live somewhere around here?" I asked then he stopped eating.

"Abyssal Void." He said then started eating again as my eyes widened. He lives in the Abyssal Void?!

"Are you a diablo?" I asked then he looked up at me again and nodded while lifting his hand showing me each of the scars that went across his fingers and hands.

*Shing*

The scars on his hand opened up and coming out of them were throwing needles. He grabbed them then the scars sealed up but the needles had an odd tan color. Then that's when it hit me, those are his-

"Bones?!" I said in shock looking closer at the needles, he looked at me like I was crazy.

"But… aren't you a diablo?" He asked then I put my hand on the back of my head and scratched it.

"Well yeah but I'm just surprised that that doesn't hurt you." I replied then Uni walked into the room. He turned his head to her and threw the needles at her. They missed but Uni stood there in shock.

"Don't kill me..." She said in fear then I grabbed his hand.

"Whoa. Calm down, she isn't bad." I said then he looked at both of our hands being held.

"Father…" He muttered, my eyes widened and I let go of this hand.

"Father?! You look too old to be my son!" I said in shock then he looked up at me.

"But I'm only sixteen…" He said quietly then I looked at him with a face of regret. Noire isn't going to like this... but I can't just leave him alone...

* * *

 **Riddek's POV**

When I woke up Neptune was already gone but Nepgear was up and was making breakfast along with Compa, since she and IF were already there and IF told me how surprised she was to see that Neptune had gotten up early and already left.

We ate our breakfast and then the two of them had to go to work, leaving me and Nepgear to do something so I offered her to go questing with her, she accepted pretty quickly but something tells me that she wanted my company along with her.

"Hyah!" Nepgear yelled as she slashed down the last monster, thanks to my spells I was able to give her some damage increase.

"Was that all of them?" I asked and looked around, I didn't see anymore monsters around.

"I think so." Nepgear said, "Thanks for helping me Riddek, with you here it's a lot easier." Nepgear said with a bow and I smiled at her,

"Don't be so formal, I'm not that special." I said and scratched the back of my head.

"Still, you've helped a lot since you offered to join me, I would've had to stop on the previous three." Nepgear told me, we've done about maybe six quests and all of them were pretty challenging.

"It was all you Nepgear, I only provided boosts." I said and looked around the area once more, "I don't think there will be any problems now, let's head back." I told her and she nodded.

"Okay."

* * *

After a quick walk back, I was surprised that not many people were wandering the streets as much as they used too.

Not only that, but… Nepgear is walking a lot closer next to me then before. I can feel her heat resonating onto me.

"Where is everyone? I've never seen the streets this barren before." I commented as I looked around the streets, it was completely deserted.

"I'm not sure. Maybe everyone wants to stay in their homes today." Nepgear said as we walked by a store, I stopped for a second to check inside but Nepgear kept walking, the door swung open and a man walked out.

Nepgear ran into him and fell down to the ground. "I'm sorry!" she quickly apologized and the man looked down at her,

"The apology should be from me. I'm sorry my young lady." he said as he held his hand out for Nepgear to grab, she grabbed ahold of it and the man pulled her up.

This man was wearing a black suit and tie with a white dress shirt. With the black dress pants and shoes. The only thing different was his caramel colored hair and sky blue eyes. He was about the same height as me.

"You alright Nepgear?" I asked her and she nodded, the man looked at me.

"I'm sorry for knocking down your girlfriend, I should have paid more attention." the man said and gave a quick bow, I felt my face burn a little. I looked at Nepgear and saw she had the same expression.

"She's not my… girlfriend, she's my friend's little sister. I'm watching her since she's out of town at the moment." I told him and the man observed me, then did the same for Nepgear.

"Wait." the man said looking at Nepgear. "You wouldn't happen to be the CPU Candidate for Planeptune would you?"

"Yes actually, my name is Nepgear. Nice to meet you." Nepgear greeted and the man smiled and looked at me.

"Then… you are Assassin correct?" he asked, I felt a little hurt that he thought that I was Assassin, but he was one of the heroes that saved Planeptune.

"No. I'm Riddek, my friend's name is Assassin." I told him and his eyes widened.

"Oh I'm sorry again. My my, I'm being terribly rude." he said and I waved it off.

"No you're fine." I told him with an awkward smile, "What's your name?"

"You may call me Decker. It's a pleasure to meet both of you." Decker said and then looked back at Nepgear, "Then that means your sister is the CPU of Planeptune. She must be busy."

I choked back a laugh, "Yeah, she is." I told him and he looked at his watch.

"I must get going, again it is a pleasure to meet you both." the man said and held out his hand, Nepgear shook it first and then I did.

After I touched his hand, a shock went up my spine again. It's the same thing I felt back when I shook hands with that guy at the pudding stand.

"Riddek? Are you alright?" Nepgear asked me and Decker put his hand on my head, after he did I felt light headed and fell to the ground.

"Oh dear. You're burning up!" Decker said and looked at Nepgear, "You may want to get him home quickly." Decker told her and she nodded.

Nepgear picked me up and leaned me on her shoulder, I looked back at Decker and saw his worried expression. What the hell is up with me?

Nepgear helped me back to the Basilicom and laid me on the couch in the living room. She put her hand on my head and took it off quickly.

* * *

"You really are burning up!" she said and went into the kitchen, I heard the sink turn on and then shut off. Then Nepgear came back into the room with a wet towel in her hands, "Here." she said and put the towel over my head.

The coolness of the towel felt good, but that didn't help the headache too much. "I… don't know what's going on." I muttered and Nepgear sat beside me,

"Don't worry. I'll go make you some soup." Nepgear said and stood up, then she walked back to the kitchen.

Again. What the hell is up with me?

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Assassin: Ahhh. It feels good being able to write this much. It's things like this that keep me going in life. Anyway, enough of that kind of stuff. I'm here to tell you that the archangel arc is going to be getting two chapters every week! Thursdays and Fridays will still be the same and the same time! I'm just making it official. Thanks for reading and I hope to see you all later!**

 **Noxious: At least I got a little more screen time in this one and hopefully Noire accepts the new family member. Anyway that's all I really got to say and yeah… see you all in the next chapter, I hope…**


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44**

 **Noxious's POV**

"Ahhh. Nothing like a walk in Lastation with my new found son and sister in-law!" I said as me, Uni, and my son walked down the streets of Lastation

"Um where are we going?" Uni asked me then I smiled.

"You'll see." I replied as we all stopped in front of a bar. I opened the doors to see no one there except the bartender, which was Freed.

"Hey Freed." I said as me, Uni, and my son sat down on the stools.

"What do you want? And who's this? I haven't seen him around here before." Freed asked looking at my son then I scratched the back of my head.

"Well this is my son, Maras." I replied then Freed took his glasses off with his eyes widened.

"When did you-!"

"He came from the Abyssal Void." I said cutting Freed off, he put his glasses back on and started to clean a glass.

"Well that's on you but don't expect me to watch over him." he said then Rika and Akemi came through the door.

"It's been a few days Noxious." Rika said sitting at a table as Akemi did the same, I turned back to them.

"Yeah I'd say. Matter of fact what have you two been doing?" I asked as Freed put a glass on their table.

"Me and Rika have been doing quest for guilds in Lastation but Rika keeps coming here and drinking." Akemi said in a quiet tone then Rika looked at Maras.

"Oh who's this young man." Rika said walking up to Maras drinking her drink and having her arm around his head.

"I'm Maras, Noxious's son…" He said quietly then Rika stopped as Freed grabbed her hand and dragged her away from him.

"Son?!" She said then looked at her glass. "I've been drinking too much." she said then I shook my head and looked at Akemi who had her eyes widened.

"Noxious… you've went to third base…!" She said in a shocked tone then my face got red.

"NO, NO, NO! I haven't Maras came from the Abyssal Void and I took him in since he's still young." I replied trying to keep Akemi from fainting.

Everyone calmed down after a few minutes, now me and Freed were talking about how this needs to be taken care of while Maras was talking with Akemi, Rika, and Uni.

"First thing I would do is get him some better clothes since he's only wearing clothes from your wardrobe." Freed stated smoking a cigarette. "And have that hair of his taken care of because it's all over the place."

"Yeah I guess so. Also hey Freed have you found out anything about 'her'?" I asked then he took out his cigarette.

"Nothing so far. But wherever our mother is, I'll make sure to tell you." he replied then I nodded.

"Alright well I guess it's time for us to head out I guess." I said getting up from the stool then started to walk out of the bar, Uni and Maras started following from behind.

"HEY I DON'T DO BUSINESS FOR FRE-"

Before Freed could finish bitching. The door closed then I grabbed Uni and Maras's shoulder.

"We may want to run…" I whispered to both of them.

*CRACK!*

They looked back seeing Freed bust through the wall of his bar and we all started running.

"NOXIOUS!" we heard him yell as he chased us, I turned my head back to him.

"You know you shouldn't destroy your own shop!" I yelled back to him as we all escaped…

* * *

 **Assassin's POV**

It didn't take us long to get back to the city. This was also the best opportunity to sightsee, even if I've been walking around this place for a while, it doesn't hurt to check and see what's new.

Rom and Ram were walking on both sides, Rom on my left and Ram on my right. Both were eager to get their ice cream as well I might add.

"Here we are." I said out loud as we walked into a convenience store, throughout the shelves it had different stuff that everyone wanted. Whether it be food, magazines, drinks. Stuff like that.

"Rom! Look over there!" Ram pointed over to a shelf which had magazines on it, the one she was pointing at though was a video game article, specifically Lowee.

The two of them ran for it and grabbed it off the shelf and ran back over to me. "Can we get it?!" Ram questioned almost jumping up and down,

"Please?" Rom added.

"Sure, why not." I replied and both girls almost jumped ten feet in the air. "Go and decide what ice cream you want." I told them and they took off faster than I could say anything else.

"Beautiful daughter's you have." someone said next to me and I snapped my attention to my left. A man in a black suit stood there.

"They're not my daughters, they're my… girlfriend's sister's." I said, being careful not to take my eyes of the man. Something about him just sends up a signal, but I can't tell what.

"Sisters? Now that I think about it… Those two look like the CPU Candidates." the man said and I nodded, not taking my eyes off still.

"Yeah, they are."

The man smiled at me before looking back to where the two ran off. "Then their sister is the CPU of Lowee. You're in a relationship with her?" the man asked and I turned my full body towards him.

"Stop questioning me, why do you want to know so much?" I warned and the man backed up a little.

"Oh my apologies, how rude of me." the man said and held out his hand. "I'm Decker, pleased to meet you."

"Assassin." I replied and shook his hand. I felt a tug in my head and quickly released my grip, the tugging went away. The hell was that about?

"Assassin? Oh now I remember, I met one of your friends earlier today." Decker said, "The one called Riddek?"

"Yeah, he's my friend." I said and squinted my eyes a little bit. What's with this guy? Decker looked down at his watch and frowned a little.

"I'm sorry for the abrupt stop to our conversation, but I must get going." Decker said and waved at me, "Again, it's a pleasure to meet you Assassin."

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." I said and Decker walked out of the store.

Alright. I'm making that a note, don't let Rom or Ram near him. Creepy shit.

"Assassin! Come here!" I heard Ram yell and I looked in her direction, she was waving and pointing in another aisle, "You need to see this!" she yelled one last time before running back down the aisle.

"Alright, I'm coming." I said and walked towards the aisle she went through…

* * *

 **Noxious's POV**

After the long run we managed to escape death but ended up in Lowee in the process. Me, Uni, and Maras looked up at the snow falling, I looked over at Maras who looked astonished.

"It's cold…" he said quietly then I looked over at a store which sold clothes.

"There we go. Let's get you some better clothes." I said walking into the store as Uni and Maras followed. Soon as we got in the store we immediately went to the guys section then we started to browse.

After a while of browsing I looked over at Maras who was looking at shirts but especially one that looked Hawaiian, it buttoned all the way down the middle and was black with yellow police tape printed on it…

* * *

 **Uni's POV**

I looked around for what seemed like forever then a man wearing a black suit came up to me with a smile.

"I see you're having trouble there." he stated but I crossed my arms and closed my eyes.

"I don't think I need help from a stranger." I replied, I felt a pat on my head but when I opened my eyes no-one was there. I guess it was my imagination. I looked to the side of me to see a pair of shorts that looked like it would fit Maras's personality…

* * *

 **Noxious's POV**

"Do you want that shirt?" I asked then Maras looked at me and nodded then Uni came over to us with a pair of shorts that was black with the same yellow police tape print.

"I think this will make the whole outfit fit don't you think?" She said then I nodded and pat her on the head.

"Thanks Uni.' I replied back. "Alright now all that's left is a pair of shoes." I said walking over to the shoe section. I looked around for a few more minutes then found a pair of black canvases with yellow laces, I walked over to Maras and showed him the shoes and had him try them on which fit perfectly...

"Thank you for shopping!" the store clerk said to us as we walk out of the store.

"Now we need to get you a new hair do." I said turning around looking at Maras wearing his new clothes but there was only one problem.

"Why do you have the shirt unbuttoned? It's really cold out here." Uni asked him then he looked down at his chest which was revealing his scars.

"I like it like this, because I can pull my bone needles out easily…" He replied then she looked as if a shiver went down her spine.

"Okay... long as it doesn't bother you." she said as we walked over to the barber shop. When we went into the barber shop all we hear was arguing back and forth between secret lovers Rena and Blade.

"You always want to put hair extensions on other people's hair, you can take them and shove them up your #%$!" Rena yelled.

"Oh yeah then how about you stop pointing your guns at my face!" Blade yelled back.

*THUMP*

The sound of someone hitting the ground echoed through the whole shop then we watched as Rena came out brushing the dirt off her hands then she looked at us.

"Please don't tell me you all heard that?" She asked then we all stood there silent.

"You don't mean the part where you yelled saying shove them up your-"

Before Maras could say anymore I covered his mouth but it didn't help that he said most of it. I watched as Rena pulled a rocket launcher out and aimed it at me and Maras.

"I'll kill you-"

"Wow is that an AT-4!" Uni said excited as she ran up to Rena causing her to take her aim off us.

"Wait a minute. how did you know what this was?" Rena asked then Uni materialized her machine gun.

"I like guns as well." She said as she handed Rena her gun.

"Woah this gun has a magazine bigger then Blade's brain." Rena said as she examined the gun.

* * *

 **Blade's POV**

I felt a sharp pain hit my back, someone's insulting me…

* * *

 **Noxious's POV**

"Alright now that you two have developed a friendship in the matter of seconds, can you give Maras a new hair do?" I asked.

"Who this one?" she replied looking at Maras.

"Yes…" Maras said then Rena walked over to a barber chair as Maras followed.

After a few minutes Rena got done doing Maras's hair which was still the same color but it was still a little long.

"Tada!" Rena said turning Maras around to reveal his hair cut a little and bundle into a ponytail that went down his back.

"Why did it take so long?" I asked then Rena smiled.

"Maras told me about you taking him in and I decided to teach him a few things on how to act like a well mannered young man." she replied then I sighed, I guess she does need someone to talk to besides Blade.

* * *

 **Blade's POV**

I tried walking up the stairs to me and Rena's apartment that was apart of this shop but another pain hit my back and then I tripped making me fall down the flight of stairs, I laid there in pain. THIS DAY SUCKS...!

* * *

 **Noxious's POV**

"Thanks again Rena" I said as me, Maras, and Uni walked out of the shop. "Well how do you feel about the new look?" I asked looking at Maras who had a smile.

"I like it." he stated with a clearer voice, causing me to blink a few times. I guess girls can change a guy.

"Alright can we go home now?" Uni asked, I looked over at her and smiled.

"Sure let's head back to Lastation." I replied then we all started walking back but a man in a black suit and tie with black dress pants and shoes showed up. The only thing different was his caramel colored hair. He also looked to be about the same height as Riddek. He walked up us looking down at the ground.

*PAT*

My shoulder hit the man's then we all stopped but Maras backed up in fear.

"*Pant* *Pant" I looked back at Maras who was panting in fear with his eyes widened.

"What's wrong Maras? It's just a schoolgirl?" Uni asked but I looked back at the man.

"Uni that's no schoolgirl, its a man." I said making Vert's spear appear in my hands.

"What's with you two, you're about to hurt a schoolgirl." Uni stated in shock.

"Why… Why are you here?!" He said in fear then grabbed his bone needles, the man lifted his head revealing his sky blue eyes.

"Ah man. I hoped to kill you without a trace but I guess that can't be helped." the man said in a calm tone then a bunch of him appeared around us.

*Snap*

The sound of Uni collapsing made me look back and grab her before she hit the ground.

"Uni!" I yelled holding her but she seemed to be unconscious. I looked up at Maras whose hand was filled with bone needles.

"I'll…" Maras said throwing the needles at the man but dodged them.

"I'm surprised you know which one is the real one." the man said then a few of him appeared in front of Maras punching him in the stomach and making him fly back hitting a trash pile.

"Kill…" A Maras said getting up out of the trash with more needles in his hands throwing them at the clones making them disappear.

"I can't hear you." I heard in my ears then the man appeared behind Maras kicking him into the ground. The man walked over to Maras's body and stomped his foot on Maras's head. "I can't hear you, you pathetic excuse for a diablo!" He yelled.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Maras yelled then big spiked bones came out of his body stabbing the man but it appeared to be a clone. Maras got up standing in front of the other clones with spiked bones sticking out of his body then started to choke up a laugh. "AH HAHAHA which one should I start with first~" He said in a insane tone then lifted his hand which spikes covered. "How about this one!" He yelled then a bunch of spikes shot out at one of the clones but this one's eyes widened and dodged them.

"What's with this atmosphere?" the man asked.

"Are you slowing down on me? Huh DECKER!" Maras yelled as he smashed his fist down at the man but he dodged it again.

"Not a chance." The man said again making even more clones appear. Maras charged at the clones and went through them shooting needles at all of them having only the real one be left.

"RIBCAGE PIERCER!" Maras yelled as a long bone spike came out of his hand, causing the man's eyes to blink and then widen.

"SHIT GWAAA!" the man yelled in pain as the spike went through his chest. After a while the bone spikes went back into Maras's body then him and the man collapsed.

"Maras!" I yelled as I ran over to Maras with Uni in my arms, I looked back at the man's body which had a puddle of blood where it was and the hole in his chest still there…

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Noxious: Good thing that's over I don't have to worry about Noire yelling at me since I've got the stuff for Maras myself… she's going to kill me later…**

 **Assassin: Heh. This is getting interesting, is it not? Decker came and is gone. How will this play out I wonder? Thanks for reading and I hope to see you all later!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

 **Assassin's POV**

After buying Rom and Ram some ice cream, we were now walking back to the Lowee Basilicom.

"Thanks again Assassin!" Ram said and I nodded,

"No problem. What do you two want to do next?" I asked them and Rom tugged on my hand.

"The new party game is out… Blanc bought it for us, can we play that with you?" Rom asked me and I smiled, a party game huh? That sounds way too familiar.

"Of course, but let's get back to-" before I could finish my sentence, I felt a tug in my head and I turned my head in where the tugging was at. "That's not good."

Rom and Ram looked up at me and tilted their heads, "What's wrong?"

"Something is disturbing the peace." I said and started to run down the street, there was no-one going around the streets at the moment but if someone steps out and see what's going on, I'm sure they'll flip.

After a short run, the three of us stopped on the sidewalk and were looking around, I saw some familiar figures crouched down a little distance away.

"Noxious! Uni!" I yelled as I ran towards them, Noxious looked towards us and that's when I saw that Uni was unconscious in his arms. There were also two other men laying on the ground in front of them. one I don't know and the other one was a bit more gruesome…

Rom and Ram saw the guy on the ground and gasped. They've killed monsters, but I'm sure that they never seen a real human killed like this.

"Whoa. What happened here…" Ram commented as she stared at the dead body, she had a look of fear which I didn't see much before.

"Scary…" Rom added on.

"Turn your heads you two." I told them and they did and then I looked at Noxious, "What the hell happened here."

"Maras got scared when we passed this guy, then Uni started saying something about him being a schoolgirl. Then he made multiple copies of himself… Then Maras…" Noxious explained but I held my hand up.

"Alright. I'll hear you later, for now I need to cover this up. I don't want a murder to be announced in Lowee." I said and looked back at Rom and Ram, who kept looking back at me, "Head to the Basilicom, help Noxious with Uni." I said and they nodded.

I looked back at the man that was dead and then at the boy lying next to him. "That's Maras i'm guessing?" I asked Noxious and he nodded, "Take him back with you. I'll see you all at the Basilicom later."

There group started walking back, leaving me with the dead body in front of me.

"Oh shit." I cursed as I saw who the dead body was, Decker. I knew something was up with him. "No use complaining now, you were creepy to begin with." I commented as I picked his body up, a puddle of blood was left where he was lying, but that was easy to cover. I just put more snow over it.

"Now to get rid of the body…" I said and transformed…

After disposing the body, I flew back to the Basilicom and saw Uni and Noxious in the living room. Uni was now awake.

"Hope you had a nice rest." I said and Uni looked away, then I put a more serious face and looked at Noxious, "Alright. Tell me what happened."

"Alright, it went something like this…"

* * *

After Nox's explanation, I sat down on the chair and looked at the ground. "I knew something was up with him." I said and looked back at Noxious.

"Yeah, but at least he's taken care of." Noxious said, but then the door opened and the kid walked in, Maras.

"No. He isn't." he said and I looked over at him,

"What do you mean? You did a good job of killing him." I told him and the boy shook his head,

"No. He's alive, that one that had blood. It was still a clone. I can tell."

"How… Forget it, then that's even worse." I said and Noxious turned to me,

"Then what are we supposed to do?" he asked and I put my hand on my forehead.

"Right now, all we can do is go on with our normal lives. If he's able to make clones and fake a death then he's one of the most dangerous enemies we've ever fought." I stood up from my chair.

"What if he comes back? He…" Uni stopped mid-sentence, somehow I knew what she was going to say. He can fool any of us, but her pride stopped her from saying that.

"Then we'll fight him, you have Noxious and my number right? Call us if you need help." I said and Uni gave me a slight glare, but nodded anyway.

"So I guess we'll be heading back to Lastation." Noxious said and I nodded,

"That will be best. But be careful out there." I told him and he nodded.

Noxious and Maras started going for the door, Uni was going to follow them but I grabbed her arm. "Hey Noxious, mind if I chat with Uni in private real quick?" I asked him and he turned back,

"Not at all." he said and left the room along with Maras. Leaving Uni and I alone.

"What did you need to talk to me about?" she asked and I pointed to the couch.

"Sit down, this might take a little bit." I said…

* * *

 **Riddek's POV**

"Thanks again Nepgear." I told her and tried to sit up, but my head told me no.

"Relax a little Riddek, you shouldn't move around too much." Nepgear told me and I fell back down on the couch.

"I hate being sick…" I muttered, being sick is the worst thing in my opinion.

"I hope it'll subside soon." Nepgear said and looked out the window, "It's almost night." she said and stood back up, "I'm going to head upstairs, if you need anything call me okay?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, sure." I said and Nepgear left the room, now I was busy staring at the ceiling.

I'm not sure why I got sick all of a sudden. It had to be with that Decker guy, he did something. Did he poison me? No. I'd be dead already… used a spell maybe? I've never heard a spell to give people the flu…

"Whatever, at least I'm not dead." I said and soon, I felt my eyes get heavy. Sleep might be the best thing for me now…

* * *

I woke up with an abrupt start, that tugging in my head started up again and this time it felt like it was leading me somewhere.

I got up off the couch and went over to the window, It was now dark outside and in that darkness, I saw storm clouds circling over a certain area. The Virtua Forest.

"I need to get over there." I said and went to the elevator…

I was riding over to the forest, the clouds were swirling together probably making something… a tornado maybe? It was clear skies before I saw this so something is making it happen.

I stopped at the entrance of the forest. I got off my bike and looked up at the sky, it's not that far in. "Let's do this." I said to myself and went into the forest. There we no monsters around and it was a straight path towards the bottom of the swirling clouds.

After walking a little bit, I was now underneath the clouds and was surprised by the person that was looking up with his hands up as well.

"Assassin?" I called out and Assassin turned his head. His eyes were there normal color, but something seemed off about him.

"Riddek. I was hoping it would be you that would see this." Assassin said as he looked back up at the clouds and then dropped his arms. The clouds above stopped circling and went back to their regular selves.

"You were the one making those? What do you mean you wanted me to see it?" I asked him and Assassin turned his full body towards me.

"I came to deliver a message from Lowee." he said, Lowee? What did he mean by-

"Gah!" I fell on the ground when Assassin dashed over towards me and punched me right in the stomach, my head started hurting again as Assassin loomed over me. "Assassin… what was that for?"

"A little taste of what's to come." Assassin said as he crouched down to me. "You see, I have been talking with Blanc a little bit and she has been saying to me how tired she is of everyone always treating her wrong." he said and held his hand out and his sword materialized in it.

He pressed it on my cheek and I felt my skin tear and blood run down my cheek.

"Lowee is always getting told what to do. Only one thing happened that everyone was grateful for and even then, it became the same thing again." Assassin said and looked up at the sky. "That's why the goddesses went to new Celestia. They're going to try and stop Blanc…" he said and then clenched his fists.

"What are you talking about? What's with you Assassin?!" I shouted and Assassin glared down at me.

"It won't matter. Blanc will still win, even if it's three on one. I gave her the spirit she needs." he said and smiled a little bit. "And after she takes care of the other three. We'll go after the Candidates. The nations will fall and Lowee shall reign supreme over Gamindustri."

"No… no!" I yelled and tried to get up, but Assassin stomped me back down.

"Stay down. I was against it at first, but Blanc told me all about what happened in the past, how she was always made fun of and how she was accused of being the weakest out of all the goddesses." Assassin said and then looked me straight in the eyes.

Now I see it. He has those eyes that are full of evil. Just what happened to him that made him this way?!

"Assassin." I stated and grabbed his foot, but I had no strength left to push it off of me, "Every one of us are friends, why would Blanc want to kill any of us?" I tried reasoning with him, but he shook his head.

"You haven't been here as long as Noxious and I have. They had a friendship treaty signed and that made stealing shares by force illegal. But before that was done, Lowee were constantly getting shares taken from them and Blanc couldn't stop them." he explained.

"I won't let you kill Neptune or Nepgear…!" I yelled and tried to push his foot off of me again but failed.

"If I get rid of you now, it'll be troublesome to deal with the problems later." he said and raised his foot off. "So I'll let you go… for now."

He started walking away and I slowly sat up, but I couldn't do anything to stop him. "Assassin!" I yelled as a last attempt, to my surprise he stopped and turned his head.

"What do you want?"

"I-I won't let you win! I'll take you out before you even get to Planeptune!" I yelled and ran at him with a burst of adrenaline.

Assassin turned his full body around and I was about to tackle him, but he reared his leg back and roundhouse kicked.

He hit me right upside the head and I collapsed on the ground again. He started walking away again but turned his head back at me again so I could see his eyes. They were full of hate.

"For Lowee." he stated and marched off…

About a few minutes passed as I laid there staring where Assassin went.

There's no use trying to reason with it… Assassin has changed. And now Blanc and him are going to declare war on the other nations if it hasn't started already.

"Riddek!" I heard a voice yell and soon, someone grabbed me and flipped me over to see them. Nepgear. She was in her CPU form and looked extremely worried.

"Nepgear… Assassin, he's…" I struggled to say, but my mind was too shocked by what just happened.

"What? Assassin was here? Where did he go?" she asked me and I felt my eyes grow heavy, I was only able to say three words before losing consciousness.

"The dark side…"

* * *

 **Noxious's POV**

After heading back to Lastation I called up Naomi to see about Maras's diablo form and when she saw it, she was even shocked about the power he holds.

"What the hell! What's with you and finding out these powers I haven't invented!" Naomi yelled in frustration.

"Calm down Naomi I'm just worried about his power." I replied.

"Well I'll tell you this, the power won't hurt him." she said then I sighed in relief. "But I'll ask one favor of you."

"I've got tons of those to do but what is it?" I asked then she smirked.

"Create artifacts, diablo artifacts." she replied then I looked at her with a questionable look.

"Diablo artifacts?" I said in a questionable tone.

"Yes. Mizu wanted you to help create ways for diablo's to use their powers effectively so that they don't end up a diablo themselves." she explained then I scratched the back of my head.

"Alright I guess I can do that. But where do I start?" I asked then Naomi snapped her fingers as a red void opened.

"The Abyssal Void." She stated then Maras's eyes widened.

"My home?!" He said in a shocked tone. "But why there?" he asked then Naomi looked over at him.

"I said this was for Noxious. Not you." She said in a pissed tone, Maras stood up.

"I don't care if he's going in there. I'll go as well." he replied then Naomi's face came to a shock.

"It doesn't matter to me who goes in there just don't blame me if you die." she said as I made my cloak appear as I started to walk over to the portal, I pat Maras on the shoulder.

"Come on then let's go-"

"WAIT!" I heard a familiar voice yell, I looked over to see Uni with a backpack on her back. "I'm going with you two as well!" she stated and walked over to me, my eyes were widened.

"Uni. There may be more diablo's since the last time I've been there and Noire wouldn't forgive me if you were to get hurt." I replied but tears filled her eyes.

"SHUT UP! YOU STOLE MY SISTER AND NOW YOU'RE TRYING TO CONTROL ME!" she yelled and tried to run into the void but it closed before she even got a chance to run into it. She looked around then she started to sniffle and ran out of the Basilicom.

"Uni wait!" I yelled as I chased after her...

* * *

 **Naomi's POV**

I sighed after Noxious and Uni ran out the Basilicom then looked at Maras. He looked disappointed, I walked over to him.

"Now now, don't worry I can open voids at anytime. But for now you should try to think of more important things to do, instead of killing…" I said as I came closer to his ear then his eyes widened.

"I don't like to kil-"

"You shouldn't lie to yourself, anyway you should get going cause I'm not interested in guys." I said cutting him off, he got up and walked out of the room. Wherever he goes is up to him.

I couldn't help but crack a smirk. "Such an interesting family, I wonder how Noire will put up with two children…" I said going into another void…

* * *

 **Uni's POV**

I ran as fast as I could but Noxious was gaining on me, he was able to keep up even in the middle of Lastation! "Uni! Stop!" he yelled, I turned a quick corner and ran down an alleyway then turned another corner.

When I bursted out, all around the area was a bunch of Lastation citizens. Taking my chances, I walked into the crowd. Hopefully Noxious didn't see me.

I saw Noxious run out of the alleyway, he looked around but didn't see me. He mouthed a curse word that I couldn't make out but he turned and ran down the street. Finally I lost him.

I walked out of the crowd and started going down the street the opposite way that Noxious went.

Now what do I do? I didn't think this far ahead… I can't go back to the Basilicom and Planeptune is too far away to walk. If I go in CPU form here, then Noxious will see me.

"...Dammit!" I cursed, I don't know what to do!

 _"If you have any problems then don't hesitate to come to me."_ That's what Assassin told me… maybe I should go to Lowee. And then maybe I can call Nepgear over too…

"Yeah. I'll do that." I decided and then looked around, it's still not best to transform here. I need to go farther out.

As I was walking, my mind started to drift off into other things. Stupid Noxious, everything was fine until you showed up…

Taking my sister away from me, trying to control me. Why does he think he can do what he wants…

But then there's Assassin… he's so nice to me, he doesn't control me and he does anything he can to help… he doesn't even need to get himself involved, he's the reason why Noxious started acting better…

Assassin should let me stay with him right? Just until everything settles down.

Eventually I was out of the city and was walking towards the nearby forest. This should be good enough. Now then-

"Uni?" A voice said behind me, I started slowly turning my head to the person behind me…

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Assassin: ...**


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

 **Uni's POV**

I turned around to face the person who called my name. "...Huh?"

Assassin was standing behind me with a confused face, "Uni? Why are you here?" he asked me and I stared at him.

"..." I didn't say anything. I just stared at him.

"Uni?" he started to walk closer to me.

"...*Sniff* Assassin!" I grabbed ahold of him and pulled myself closer, the tears finally started to break out.

"Hey now, what's going on?" he said as he put one arm around my shoulders.

"It's… Noxious. He's trying to control me again…" I told him and Assassin looked in the direction of the city.

"So. All that stuff came back huh?" he asked and I slowly nodded. "Alright, come with me. I'll take you to Lowee."

He started walking back into the forest and he looked back at me one time, "This is a shortcut, I was fighting monsters here and now this happened."

I started to follow him into the forest. Hopefully he'll do something about Noxious…

* * *

 **Riddek's POV**

Nepgear carried me back to the Basilicom and sat me on the couch, I didn't really say anything. I was too shocked by the event that just happened.

"Riddek. What happened?" Nepgear asked me and I looked at the ground, "Riddek?"

"It's… It's Assassin. He's…" I couldn't finish. Just what happened to him?

"Assassin? He did what?" Nepgear asked me again and this time took ahold of my hands, I looked up at her.

"Something happened to him, he attacked me. He said that Blanc was tired of being treated badly. So he delivered a message to me." I said and held my stomach, "He said that Blanc was fighting the other goddesses in New Celestia. How after she beats them, they'll go after you and Uni."

"Why? Why would he say something like that? Blanc would never want to hurt Neptune or anyone else." Nepgear said and stood up, "I'll call Rom and Ram, they'll know what's going on."

"No! I could see it in Assassin's eyes. He's turned evil. I could see it." I said and looked her in the eyes again. "He can easily persuade them. As much as they wouldn't want too, they think Assassin as their brother now." I told her and she looked down at the ground, tears were welling up in her eyes.

"No… He can't be."

"I'm sorry…" I told her and stood up, "Just head to bed. I'll talk to you in the morning." I told her, she didn't say anything but she did walk towards the stairs.

I followed her until she got to her room and went inside. I walked up to my room and sat down on my bed. This room was Assassin's old room… I hate being in here now.

I looked out the window in the direction of Lowee. My blood felt like it was boiling.

"Assassin…" I muttered, "I'll make sure that you can't kill me, Neptune, Nepgear or anyone." I snarled and laid my head back. I will kill him with my own two hands!

* * *

 **Uni's POV**

Assassin was leading me through the forest, occasionally monsters would show up but before I could even do anything. Assassin would stare at the monster and make it run away.

"How do you do that?" I asked him and he looked back,

"I'm honestly not sure, guess I'm that intimidating." he said and looked back at me with a cocky smile.

"A-As if!" I replied and turned away from him, he let out a chuckle.

"You saying I'm not intimidating? Then what am I to you?" he asked and I felt my cheeks blush a bit, I looked back at him to see him smiling.

"Y-You're an acquaintance!" I shouted and pointed at him and he raised his brow.

"Oh? An acquaintance? Then why are you blushing that badly?"

"That's!"

"Uni. I have a choice for you." he interrupted and I stared at him,

"A-A Choice?" I repeated and he nodded.

"Yeah." He said and turned his full body towards me, "I'm planning on leaving Gamindustri."

"What? Leaving?" I stated in shock and he nodded.

"Yeah, but I'm not making the journey alone, I happened to be on my way to Lastation to get you." He explained, "You and I will leave Gamindustri, you won't have to worry about Noxious or trying to get your sister to notice you. It'll just be us." He continued, leave Gamindustri? Go with him? It'll just be us? The two of us? Alone?

"You… want me to go? Not Blanc or Rom or Ram?" I asked him and his smile faded.

"Blanc… she said that I was allowed to leave, I guess… she doesn't accept me." he said and looked at the ground, I swear I saw some tears welling in his eyes. "But that doesn't matter now, I'll leave Gamindustri and I'll take someone with me, and that someone is you." he said pointing at me.

"But…" I couldn't finish my sentence, I was at a loss of words. Assassin was asking me to leave Gamindustri with him, if I did… I would be with him, I wouldn't have to worry about anyone… It would be just me and him…

"So? What's your choice?" he asked me and held out his hand. I stared at his hand for a bit, then I started to reach for it.

"NO!" Someone yelled and I turned my head back, Noxious jumped out of the bushes and materialized Noire's sword and slashed Assassin, making him jump back.

"Noxious?! What the hell is wrong with you!" I yelled at him and he glanced over at me,

"Are you serious? That's not Assassin!" he yelled and pointed over at him, "That's Decker."

"What? Decker?" he said and shook his head, "Noxious, how could you of all people accuse me being Decker." he said and Noxious gritted his teeth.

"I just went to Lowee and saw the real Assassin! You're the fake!" Noxious yelled back and looked at me, "Uni, let's head back home."

"No! Uni, he's tricking you. Get over here! Now!" Assassin yelled and I looked at him and Noxious.

"Wait." I said and Noxious stepped in front of me.

"You're not getting Uni Decker!" Noxious yelled and Assassin gritted his teeth, his eyes started glowing gold too.

"I told you I'm not Decker!" he yelled and held his hand in the air, thunder started to sound around the forest and soon clouds started swirling above us. "Uni! Duck!"

Following what he said, I ducked and lightning shot from the sky and hit Noxious, he transformed and jumped back.

"Stop it!" I yelled, but Noxious lunged towards Assassin and tried to stab him, but Assassin materialized his two swords and blocked the stab, then attempted a round-house kick. Noxious grabbed his leg and threw Assassin back towards a tree and lunged again, this time with Blanc's axe.

Assassin quickly rolled out of the way and threw a lightning bolt towards Noxious, hitting him in the face and causing him to stagger back. Assassin then charged towards Noxious and did a overhead swing and Noxious blocked his attack. Locking the two in a deadlock.

"Uni! Shoot him!" Noxious yelled and I materialized my gun and aimed it at them,

"No! Shoot him! He's Decker!" Assassin yelled as well and I found myself aiming back and forth between them.

Their bodies glowed with black and gold aura, making it hard for me to stand.

"Uni!"

"Shoot him!"

"...I- I'm sorry!" I yelled as I pulled the trigger...

*BANG!*

* * *

 **Riddek's POV**

I sat up in my bed and looked outside my window. The sun's rays shot into my window, warming me in the process.

"Let's go see what Nepgear's doing, hopefully she's calmed down a little bit." I said to myself as I walked out my door and went down to the living room.

I saw Nepgear standing on the balcony, I walked out and placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked her and she didn't say anything. "Nepgear?"

"Riddek… It's Uni…" Nepgear said in a small voice, I could barely hear her.

"What? What happened with Uni?"

"She hasn't answered me at all, I tried calling her multiple times." Nepgear said and my eyes widened, Assassin already went for them?!

"We need to go to Lastation! Hurry!" I yelled and ran back into the Basilicom, I'm not wasting any time!

Nepgear was flying beside me as I was driving my bike towards Lastation.

"Dammit Assassin! You would kill one of your best friends!" I yelled and Nepgear looked at me worried.

"Riddek, I still can't believe that Assassin is the one behind this." Nepgear said.

"You weren't there in the forest, Assassin made his message clear and I will do my role." I said back and tightened the grip on my handle bars. "I am the Guardian of CPU Purple Heart and CPU Candidate Purple Sister. Anyone who tries to hurt them, no matter who they are, will die by my hand!"

"Riddek…"

We got to Lastation and I parked outside the Basilicom, there were guards set up in front of the door and they wouldn't let anyone in.

"Come on! Let us through!" I yelled but the soldier pushed me back.

"We're sorry, but the CPU Candidate made strict orders to not let anyone through." The guard said, that means Uni's alive!

"We need to talk to her, we have information regarding the various problems throughout the nations." I tried to persuade them but the soldier shook his head.

"No one gets it. Leave now."

"Lowee is planning an invasion!"

"Leave."

Eventually Nepgear stepped in front of me, "Stop it Riddek!" She yelled and faced the guard, "We're sorry, we'll leave now." she said and started to walk back, grabbing my arm in the process.

After we were away from the Basilicom, Nepgear let go of my arm.

"Why did you do that?! We need to discuss our plans with Uni!" I yelled and Nepgear shook her head,

"There was nothing we could do. Whatever happened here, Uni wants no-one else to find out." Nepgear said and looked at the ground, "Besides…The guards were getting angry…"

"So what? I would've taken them out." I said and slapped my hand on my forehead, "Uni's alive, Noxious is M.I.A, I only know one more thing to do then." Nepgear walked closer to me.

"What are you going to do?"

"Head back to Planeptune, I'm going to Lowee..." I said and looked at her eyes, she started shaking her head.

"Riddek, you can't. Something isn't right. Someone's trying to turn you against Assassin." Nepgear told me and I shook my head,

"No. I already told you this, Assassin made clear intentions on his decision." I replied and looked up in the sky, "I'll make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else…"

"Riddek, please don't go." Nepgear pleaded and I shook my head.

"I made up my mind. I'll make sure that Assassin doesn't come back to life this time." I said and started to walk back, but Nepgear grabbed my hand.

"Riddek… I don't feel safe alone… If you go to Lowee. Please take me with you!" Nepgear begged and I turned around, her eyes were filled with tears.

"Nepgear… If I let you go with me, stay behind me and don't try anything." I told her and she nodded slowly. "Alright, let's go."

* * *

 **Ram's POV**

Where is he? Doesn't he know that he's been keeping us waiting?

"Ram… Why is Big Brother not back…?" Rom said next to me, I looked over at her and smiled.

"Don't worry Rom, Assassin will be back soon!" I said trying to cheer her up, but it didn't help so much.

"He's been gone for a while… Nothing happened to him right?" Rom said and her eyes had tears welling up in them.

"Whoa Rom! Don't cry, he'll be back." I told her, but it didn't help much.

As if on cue, the door opened and Assassin walked in, he was dragging his foot and looked tired.

"There you are!" I shouted and ran up towards him, he stopped when I jabbed my finger towards him. "Where have you been! You almost made Rom cry you dummy!"

"Sorry… I was doing some quests." he replied with an awkward smirk, I puffed up my cheeks.

"You've been gone all night. The quests took that long?"

"Something… came up and I got stuck for a bit."

"Like what?"

"Ram… I'm tired, please let me by." Assassin said and I looked in his eyes, he does look tired but what did he do to be tired?

"Big Brother!" I looked behind me and saw Rom running towards us, I never seen her run or talk that loud before.

Rom almost tackled Assassin in a hug, Rom's smile slowly came back to her face. "I missed you…"

"Sorry Rom. I was a bit too busy with some things." Assassin apologized and patted her head, messing up her hair a little.

"Let's go play…" Rom said looking up at Assassin, I jumped in as well and grabbed Assassin's hand.

"Yeah! Let's play something!" I agreed but Assassin shook his head.

"Sorry you two. I'm tired, but maybe next time." Assassin said and started to walk towards him room, leaving Rom and I alone…

"Stupid dummy." I said and then looked at Rom, "What do you want to do?"

"..." She didn't say anything at first, "I… I want to get a present for him."

"What? But he worried us to death! Why would you want to give him something for that?"

"But…" Rom's eyes started welling up with tears again.

"Alright, we'll get him something." I said with a smile and Rom smiled too.

"Yay."

We put on our coats and left the Basilicom. But then we still had one question…

"Uh… What does Assassin want?" I asked and scratched my cheek.

"Um… I never thought about that." Rom replied, well this is great. Think Ram think! What would Assassin want? "Assassin loves eating. Maybe we can buy him food?"

"We don't have the money for that."

"He reads books like Blanc. Maybe that would work?"

"It could, but we might get a book that he's already read."

This is harder than I thought…

"Hey! Over here." A voice shout out from nowhere. Both me and Rom looked over to where the voice came from.

"O-Okay…"

Two people came out of the store that Assassin took us too. both of them had black hair with purple eyes with some of the hair overlapping one of the eyes, one had their hair overlapping their left and the other had their right eye covered. One of them had a black dress with dark pink sleeves while the other one had a black hoodie. They both had black sneakers and pants. I'm guessing the one with the hoodie is a boy and the other is a girl.

The boy looked at us and shrunk a bit, and I mean literally shrunk. He went down some sizes. "Sis… they're looking at us." the boy said, that's when I noticed that he had a glove on his left hand and the other hand didn't.

"It's okay, they won't hurt us…" the girl said and looked at us and mouthed the words "will you?".

"Uh. Yeah! Don't worry." I said and looked back at Rom, who also had the same expression, "It's alright."

"Are you two looking for someone too?" the girl asked us, I shook my head.

"No, we're looking for a present for a friend. Are you two lost?" I asked the girl and she shook her head.

"No. Well… kind of. We've never been here before." the girl admitted.

"Well, this is Lowee. My sisters nation. We're the CPU Candidates! I'm Ram." I said and stepped aside to show Rom. "And this is Rom."

"H-Hi…"

"CPU Candidates? Oh that's right! Then your sister is the CPU?" She said and then realized that we introduced ourselves but they haven't. "My name is Yin." She said and did the same as I did and revealed the boy behind her. "Come on, introduce yourself."

"I'm… Y-Yang…" the boy said and went behind her again.

"We're brother and sister too." Yin said and scratched her nose, "We're looking for someone. But we kind of forgot who…"

Wow. That's pretty bad. I can never forget if I'm looking for someone!

"Um. we can let you know if we find the person. What does he look like?" I asked and Yin put a finger on her cheek.

"Um. He has red hair, hoodie, and jeans. He was seen in Planeptune but we haven't seen him anywhere." she said, I closed my eyes to think. I don't know anyone with red hair…

"Doesn't ring a bell. Sorry."

"*sigh* it's alright. We just need to look harder." Yin said and looked at Yang. "Let's go check somewhere else."

"O-Okay…"

The two of them walked away leaving Rom and me back beside the store.

"I hope they find who they're looking for…" Rom said and I looked at her.

"I'm not sure what to get for Assassin… maybe we should head back." I told her and Rom looked at the ground.

"Aww…"

When we walked through the doors of the Basilicom, we heard footsteps running to us.

"There you two are!" Assassin yelled as he ran towards us. "Where were you? When I woke up and came down. You two were gone."

"Looks like we're the ones that worried you!" I said and Rom walked up to Assassin.

"We're sorry… we went to get you a present, but couldn't find anything…" Rom apologized and Assassin smiled.

"You two went to get something for me?" he said and crouched down in front of us and held his arms out. Then wrapped us in a hug.

"Assassin! Let go!" I pleaded, but for some reason. Being in his arms… makes me feel… safe.

"There's only one present you girls can give me." he said, "Being alive and staying here with me, that's the only present I need from you three."

"Wait. Three?"

"Yeah, you. Rom. And Blanc." he said and Rom giggled a little bit.

"One big family." she pointed out,

"Yeah. One big family." Assassin agreed.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Noxious: Well I think you Uni fans really want to punch me at the moment but it'll get better eventually. See ya all in the next chapter!**

 **Assassin: ...**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

 **Uni's POV**

Last night was something I didn't know what to do. I had to choose… one of my most hardest decisions to be honest.

"Uni!"

"Shoot him!"

Both of them were against one another, but which one was the fake and which one was real?

"...I-I'm sorry!" And then I pulled the trigger…

*BANG!*

Their weapons dropped and they both backed up. But one of them was slower than the other.

Noxious had blood rolling down his head. It didn't take long for him to fall on his back. That was my decision… I just shot my brother-in-law.

"H-He's… not reverting back…" Assassin muttered with wide eyes, "He's… real."

"I… I…" I couldn't get the words out. What did I just do?

"This… This is bad. Really bad." Assassin pointed out and ran up to Noxious. He checked his pulse and gasped. "Oh shit."

"Is he?" I spoke up and Assassin looked at me and the look on his face said it all. "W-What have I done…" It was obvious enough. I just killed Noxious…

"Uni. Get Noxious back to Lastation… When Noire gets back… tell her it was me…" Assassin said and I shook my head.

"No! she'll kill you!" I told him and he looked me in the eyes.

"Better me than you."

"I'm her sister. The worst she can do is take away everything I own. She'll never kill me."

"Uni. You've been through so much as it is. Noire will hate you forever if you tell her that you killed Noxious." Assassin said and looked down at Noxious, "Besides, I'll be leaving Gamindustri anyway."

"Assassin…"

"I'll see you later…" Was the last thing he said before he wandered back into the forest. His being seemed to disappear in the forest.

"Uni." I turned around and saw Maras running towards me, he stopped and looked at Noxious's body. "F-Father…?"

"I…" I don't want to endanger Assassin… "I found him like this… I don't know what happened…"

"...F-Father…" Maras repeated and then clenched his fists. His scars opened and bones started rising out. He started looking around. "DECKERRRR! WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Maras. There is no Decker. He's not here." I told him and Maras glared at me.

"I can smell his scent! He was here!" He yelled and looked around more. How do I break him out of his trance?

"Maras, I swear that we'll go after Decker but for now, let's get Noxious back home." I said to persuade him, he glared at me again and then nodded.

"Alright." he said in his normal voice.

And now here I was. Back in the Lastation Basilicom with Maras.

"Uni. We have to go and find Decker." Maras told me and I looked out the window.

"He could be anywhere. Where would we look first?" I said and then looked back at him.

"Easy. We go and check the nations that still have our friends there right?" he said, it's hard to tell what personality he goes with, he almost shows no emotion.

"O-Okay." I said and looked back towards Noxious's room, hopefully I didn't do the wrong thing…

* * *

 **Assassin's POV**

I can never have a good nap…

I opened my eyes and found myself in the golden space again, the man was sitting down with his eyes closed as if he's meditating.

"Didn't you contact me already? What do you want now?" I asked him and he opened his eyes.

"I've come to warn you. It seems that your friend, Decker, has started a bad problem." the man said and I sat in front of him.

"What do you mean? He started something already."

"Yes, it's something very bad." He said, "He was going to Lastation to get his revenge on the boy that tried to kill him. But after he ran into the girl, Uni, Noxious came in and started to fight him. I never knew Decker was able to use his targets abilities…"

"What's the part you're not telling me?"

"Noxious… He fought Noxious as you and forced Uni to shoot him. Uni shot Noxious with a direct headshot." The man said and my eyes widened.

"He's… dead?" I asked, the man didn't say anything but his expression said it all. "Decker… killed… Noxious?"

"Well… he made Uni shoot Noxious." the man corrected and I stood up.

"That… bastard!" I yelled and accidently transformed.

*Ching!*

"I'll kill him! I'll make sure his ass can never make another clone!"

"Assassin, calm yourself." the man said and I glared at him, "You can't go out and fight him right off the bat. You've still not fully awakened."

"Like I give a crap! Let me out of this world and I'll make sure his head is on my sword!" I yelled once again and the man sighed.

"I see. You've definitely made a contract with the CPU of Lowee…" the man muttered, "Alright, but promise me that you won't get captured."

"Captured?" Before I could utter any more words, my vision fell black.

* * *

When I opened my eyes I sat up quickly. I was still in my transformed phase and looked around, I was sitting in a chair and had a book on my lap. I was in Rom and Ram's room.

Now I remember, I read them a book and they fell asleep while I was reading it. I guess I did too.

They were still in bed and were sleeping. I laid the book on the chair and slowly walked towards the door, making sure not to wake them up.

When I left their room, I looked outside and found it nighttime. This is good.

"I'm coming for you Decker…" I muttered and was about to open the door to the outside. But the door behind me opened.

"Assassin!" Ram said as she barged out of the room, "You're not leaving us this time!"

"I… I want to come too." Rom said behind her, I turned around and looked at both of them.

"It's better that you stay here. I don't want you two hurt." I told them, but I don't think that worked.

"We're coming with you! You can't stop us." Ram concluded and the two of them transformed.

"...Fine. But you do what I tell you. Got it?" I told them and they nodded.

The three of us left the Basilicom and headed out beyond Lowee to the forest.

"Assassin! Why are you even leaving?" Ram shouted at me while we flew through the air.

"There's a man that has been threatening our safety. And I want to find him." I told her and Rom looked down a little bit.

"Is he… scary?" Rom asked me and I looked back at her.

"No. Not really." I said and looked ahead of me again. "He's looks like a normal guy in a suit. Just look for the eyes, you'll be able to see them- WHOA!"

Cutting me from my words, a huge blast of wind struck me and sent me tumbling down the forest.

I collided with some of the trees and landed on my back. I sat up and leaned against the tree. Rom and Ram landed in front of me.

"Are you alright?" Rom asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, just… the wind." I said and got to my feet. "Watch out you two! In front of us!"

All three of us turned to the front and summoned our weapons, footsteps started approaching us.

I stepped in front of Rom and Ram and aimed my pistol forward, but quickly dropped it when I saw who stepped out.

"Riddek?" I called out, Riddek came walking out of the forest with his head down.

"..."

"Hey. You alright?" I said and put my hand on his shoulder.

"GRAH!" He grabbed ahold of my arm and threw me towards a tree, then quickly zoomed up to me and stuck his staff in my face, ready to blow out a spell.

"Ow! What the hell is wrong with you!" I yelled and was going to get up, but fire started to generate at the end of the staff.

"Don't move."

"Riddek!" Nepgear came running out from behind bushes and pushed Riddek back, "I thought we agreed to talk first!"

"...Fine." Riddek muttered and backed away. Rom and Ram flew over and helped me up.

"Are you alright Big Brother?" Rom asked me and I nodded, not taking my eyes off Riddek.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What's your problem?! You could of hurt Assassin you dummy!" Ram scolded and Riddek glared at her with murderous intent.

"Shut your mouth." Riddek warned and Ram slowly backed up.

"Enough! What are you doing in Lowee?" I asked Nepgear and she bowed to apologize.

"Well... Riddek thinks that you attacked him in the forest."

"There is no think! I know he did!" Riddek yelled and I shook my head,

"I never left Lowee, I've been here ever since Blanc left for Celestia-"

"Shut up! Whatever you say won't work!" Riddek interrupted and I glared at him.

"I don't know what happened in the forest, but clearly you're not on your right mind." I commented and looked at Nepgear again, "You may want to get him to a doctor, he seems-"

"ENOUGH!" Riddek charged at me and raised his staff, summoning fireballs and shot them at me. I couldn't react fast enough.

"AH!" I held my face as my skin felt like it was burning. Riddek ran up to me and kicked me back to the tree, he grabbed me by my neck and raised me off the ground.

"Give me a reason not to blast your head off." Riddek snarled and I grabbed his arm.

"How about. Stop acting crazy!" I yelled back and pushed his off of me, he balled up his fist and was going to punch and I tackled him to the ground. "Is this seriously what you're trying to do? Knock it off already!"

"Not until you're dead!"

"STOP IT!" Even hearing Nepgear's painful cries, Riddek kept trying to push his attack and I kept dodging or countering each of them.

"Riddek. I'm warning you for the last time. Knock it off. Can't you see what your doing?" I warned and pointed to the Candidates. "You're scaring them. Is this what you're trying to accomplish?"

"The only thing I'm trying to accomplish is getting rid of you!" Riddek yelled and grabbed his staff again.

"Fine. Have it your way." I said and aimed my pistol at him and shot. He raised his staff and the bullet bounced off of it harmlessly and then he shot fireballs at me. I moved swiftly through them as I approached Riddek. He kept moving back as I got closer.

He then shot a huge burst of wind at me and I threw my pistol in the air and summoned both of my swords and spun them around as fast as I could. It looked like I was holding two fans in my hands.

The wind died down and I dropped both swords and caught my pistol and continued my advance. Riddek started to panic, "Nepgear! Get him!" he yelled to Nepgear and she looked at him in shock.

"Riddek, please stop what you're doing! It wasn't Assassin that attacked you!" She yelled and I took the advantage. I dashed towards Riddek and punched him in the stomach. I grabbed his staff out of his hand and kicked him to the ground and aimed my pistol to his head.

"I warned you Riddek. Whatever happened to you, it wasn't me." I told him and he gritted his teeth.

"Funny… this is the exact same situation that happened back then…" Riddek muttered and then smiled at me. "But this time… I'm ready!"

He started to glow red and then his blades slowly grew out of his arms, I slowly backed up and watched as he got up and glared at me. "This is your grave Assassin…"

He disappeared in front of me and I turned around, only to receive a slash to my back. I turned around again and felt another slash to my ankle, making me fall down to my knees.

"Riddek…" I muttered and watched him appear in front of me again, he was smiling at me with a look of murderous intent.

"Poor Assassin. You should've killed me back in Planeptune." he said and put his sword arm to my cheek and cut it. Making blood run down my cheek, "How does it feel to be at the dying side?"

I looked over towards Rom, Ram, and Nepgear. They all had looks of fear and were looking at Riddek.

"Stop it… You're scaring them…!" I yelled and Riddek looked over at the three of them.

"It's fine, you see Nepgear… this is one of the traitors. And the other two are right there…" he said pointing at Rom and Ram. "Take care of them for me."

"What? No!" Nepgear shouted in response along with shaking her head, "Riddek, go back to your normal self! What would Neptune say if she saw you like this?"

That hit something, Riddek's eyes widened and looked at Nepgear. "I'm doing this for her Nepgear… I won't let them kill any of us. I'll protect all of you."

"You'll be doing more harm than good if you do that…" I said and tried to get up, but that slash to the ankle said otherwise. "We're all friends Riddek. None of us would want to hurt anyone. Like I was saying, whoever attacked you in Planeptune wasn't me. I promise you."

"..."

"Now, let's head back home. I'll treat you all to something in-"

Riddek grabbed ahold of his head and ran towards me and kicked me square in the face. I was sent rolling back towards a rock and landed against it. "Nononononono! You can't fool me!"

"Stop it already!" Ram yelled and both her and Rom ran in front of me.

"Please… stop!" Rom added as they raised their arms.

"..."

Riddek stared at the two before smirking and then laughed. "Of course. You two would try to stop me from killing your brother…" Riddek said and raised his arm. "Looks like you'll die with him…"

"No! NO!" I yelled and felt a surge of adrenaline as I rose off the ground and ran towards Riddek. I pulled back my fist and punched him right on the jaw. Making him fly back through some trees.

"Big Brother… you look different." Rom commented as I looked back at her.

"Get Nepgear out of here, I'll deal with this bastard." I demanded and looked back to where Riddek was.

"That type of voice… you're starting to sound like Blanc!" Ram pointed out and I looked back again.

"Do what I said and go!"

Following what I said, Nepgear transformed and flew with the twins out of the forest and left. Riddek slowly emerged from the pile of rubble and looked over at me.

"So you finally show your true colors?" he asked and I clenched my fists.

"You could've made this easy for youself. You could've just stayed away from Lowee and not bother, or you could of simply listened to what I was saying." I told him and I felt my anger rise with every word. "But you had to attack, and you tried to even hurt Rom and Ram… I won't let anyone harm those two!"

"So what? You'll kill me and then go on to kill the others? You really are showing your true colors!" Riddek yelled and I summoned both of my swords again.

"I've warned you many times already, now you unleashed a part of me you don't want to see… Prepare to die jackass!"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Assassin: Alright, I can't keep character in this chapter. Recently I was sent to the emergency room due to terrible stomach issues, don't worry. I promise that it's nothing bad, I just can't write that much is all. So, I'm sorry to say but this will be the only chapter this week because I'm in no condition to write at the moment. Thanks for reading and I hope to see you all later.**


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

 **Noxious's POV**

"Hey Noxious wake up!" I heard a voice say then my sight went white. I looked up to see Naomi standing above me.

"Naomi, where am I?" I asked getting up.

"In the Either Void. You took a shot to the head from Uni." My eyes widened.

"Is Uni safe? Did Decker kidnap her?" I said looking up at Naomi.

"Don't worry. Uni's safe but more importantly you need to make those artifacts." Mizu said appearing out of nowhere.

"But I need to defeat Decker before he kills anyone." I replied.

"Idiot. Don't you get it? It takes time for your regenerative ability to regenerate your brain." Naomi stated.

"Alright I guess I'll make the Diablo artifacts."

"Good." Mizu said then Naomi opened a void. "Also another thing Noxious, look at your arms."

I looked at my arms which had that diablo skin look but this time my finger nails were a little pointed.

"What the-"

"Alright no more questions. Time for you to go!" Naomi cutting me off by kicking me into the void…

I landed on my feet and looked around at the red landscape, black sky, and red moon. Nothing was nearby but I looked closer to see a familiar structure from a distance, Kusari's castle.

"GRRRRR!"

I looked behind me to see a bunch of diablos. I started to scratch the back of my head.

"Well. I take it you all won't let me off the easily now would you?" They then started to charge at me, my power felt more massive then in Gamindustri. When one of the diablos came face to face with me it attempted to use its claws to slash at me but I quickly jabbed my hand right where its heart was then I watched as it stopped and fell to the ground as I pulled my hand out of its chest. "Alright who's next?"

The other diablos charged at me but they didn't even lay a claw on me. I disappeared and they all looked around then I reappeared in front of all them.

*ROAR*

*SPLAT*

I watched as they all bursted with blood then looked down at my legs. My pants were ripped making them look like shorts. My legs were black just like my arms.

"I may have overdone it…" I said under my breath and continued to Kusari's castle...

* * *

 **Assassin's POV**

I dashed towards Riddek and did a overhead slice, he blocked it with one of his swords and used his other to stab me but I was able to grab ahold of his arm and shove it aside. He jumped up and kicked me in the chest and sent him flying back away from me.

He then summoned his staff and aimed it towards me, two fireballs shot towards me and these ones were huge. I reeled my sword back and charged it with electrical energy and slashed the fireballs, slicing them in half and erupting an explosion behind me.

"Is that all you got? You can't kill me if you're this weak!" I taunted and that pissed Riddek off. He started to glow more of that red aura and shot of the ground towards me. I only had a little bit of time to block.

"I'll kill you!" he yelled as he kept slashing away at me, "I'llkillyouI'llkillyouI'llkillyou!"

Finally he made a false move and I parried his strike, I then slashed him in the chest and made blood splatter on my sword and then I dropped my swords and cracked my knuckles. I punched Riddek in the same spot where I slashed and then kicked his legs out from under him. Then I jumped on top of him and kept punching his head over and over again.

He kicked me off of him and readjusted his jaw. "You have enough yet? You can't beat me Riddek!"

"I haven't even started trying yet!" he said and closed his eyes, his aura started radiating more and it was actually pushing me back a little bit. Then he exploded into dark aura. When he came out he was completely different.

He no longer showed his skin, now he was covered in a knight's armor, his whole set was covered in black and his sword arms shot through his gauntlets. A single spot on his chestpiece glowed red and vanished and then his helmet was still black, only it was glowing red where his eyes peek out. Shortly after, black mist started to show behind him, following his every move.

"Now then Assassin." he announced, his voice sounded muffled but echoey, "Prepare to die!"

He dashed towards me faster than I thought and kicked me in my stomach, I rolled back and made an abrupt stop on a tree. When I looked up, Riddek was running towards me, his arms ready in a stab position. When he reached me, he tried to stab but I grabbed ahold of his arms and held them back.

"What's wrong Assassin? Can't stop the attack?" he taunted and forced the blades even closer, one of them was almost against my chest. "Hahahaha! You can't even keep the blades away from you, how do you expect to protect anyone?"

"Shut… up…" I muttered and Riddek moved the swords up to my neck and crossed them, making an "X".

"After I'm through with you, I'll go and save Nepgear from the those traitors and then I'll kill Blanc… All because you. Couldn't. Get. the. Job. Done!" he continued and something snapped inside me, I felt my power increase and I was able to pushed the swords back.

"No-one will touch her! Not while I'm here!" I yelled and lightning shot down from the sky and struck Riddek, causing him to jump back and hold his helmet. "I shall protect the Lowee family for as long as I live!"

"Then you shall die tonight!" Riddek yelled and ran towards me as I did the same, we both slashed at each other and started exchanging sword blows. Sparks flew after each hit and I started pushing him back. I kicked him down and tried to stab, but he rolled out of the way and slashed up. I backflipped.

He jumped in the air and looked like he was going to slam his swords down, but I shot lighting up at him and made him fly back towards some trees. Then, after he hit the tree, dashed towards him and stuck my sword into the tree right beside his helmet.

"Riddek… I'm giving you one last warning…" I snarled and Riddek looked at the sword and then back at me.

"And I gave you my answer!" he yelled back as he kicked me off of him and sent me flying back.

"So be it."

I balled up my fist with electrical energy and ran towards Riddek, he stood his ground and pulled his fist back as well. His hand started to glow red as he started running towards me.

"DIE!" we both yelled and we punched our fists together. Making an explosion erupt from the surrounding area.

*BOOM!*

* * *

 **Nepgear's POV**

I wanted to go back, I wanted to help Assassin with Riddek. But… the expression they both had, they were serious. They aren't going to… kill each other... are they?

"Miss Nepgear? Are you alright?" Rom asked me as she tugged on my arm.

The three of us were now back at the Lowee Basilicom, I wanted to go back but something kept making me go towards the Basilicom.

"Don't worry about me Rom. I'm fine." I replied with a reassuring smile. But the truth was, I wasn't alright. I'm scared, I don't want those two to hurt each other, or kill.

"Nepgear, stop worrying us! You keep making those faces." Ram pointed out, when I looked at her she was switching faces. First determined, then she turns nervous.

"Ram. Are you… worried about Assassin?" I asked her and she shook her head.

"What? Why would I be worried. Assassin can kick butt!" She denied but she would keep making those same nervous faces.

"...I'm scared." Rom commented as she sat down on the floor, Ram went over to comfort her.

"It's alright Rom, there's no need to be scared. After all, Assassin is our-" She stopped herself before she could finish her sentence.

"Brother?" I finished and walked up to them, "I had a feeling that's what you would call him… because that's what I consider Riddek. Neptune made him like a part of the family."

"Yeah. That's what Blanc did with Assassin." Rom said and her smile slowly lit up.

"Even then. I know that even Uni would consider Noxious her brother-"

"AS IF!" Catching us off guard. The three of us quickly turned our heads to see Uni and another boy with a hawaiian shirt. "As if I could consider him related to me!"

"U-Uni? Why are you here?" I asked her and she looked over at me.

"Don't get the wrong idea, we came here to ask Assassin something." she said and looked around, "Where is he?"

Hearing that, Rom's smile slowly left her face. "He's… in danger…" she said and her eyes started welling with tears.

"Uni! You're gonna make Rom cry! Stop it!" Ram demanded and Uni's eyes widened.

"He's in danger? Then why are you all standing here? Shouldn't you be out there helping him?"

"Aunt Uni. Can you wait just a second." the boy said and walked in front of her,

"Wait… Aunt Uni?!" I shouted and looked at Uni, she looked down at the ground.

"Y-Yeah, he's Noxious's son…" she responded and I felt my cheeks blush red.

"Then… does that mean…" I started, but Uni shot her head up, her cheeks were also red.

"Don't get the wrong idea! Noxious found him in Lastation and took him in." she said and tapped the boy on the shoulder, "Maras. Can you please just call me Uni?"

"Sorry. Anyway, we came here to look for someone. His name is Decker and we're trying to find him. Has anyone seen him?"

"I did. Back in Planeptune with Riddek yesterday. We found a man named Decker, that was right before Riddek…" that's why he's acting strange, "got sick."

"Sick? Oh, one of the side effects… I'll explain later, where is this Riddek now?" Maras asked and I pointed outside.

"He's fighting Assassin-"

*BOOM!*

All of us looked out the window to see a flash of light followed by an explosion.

"Whoa…"

"That has to be…"

"...He's near…"

All of us were at a loss of words, but then Uni snapped us out of it. "What are we doing?! We have to go check and see what's wrong!"

"But. Big Brother told us to leave…" Rom said and Maras looked over at her.

"He did, but what if something happened to him? Or what if something happened to Riddek? Or both of them?" he said and all of us looked at him, he was staring out the window. "From what Father told me, The CPU's were out and since they're gone at the moment. Aren't the CPU Candidates supposed to take their place for the time being?"

"...He's right, we need to protect Gamindustri in the place of our sisters. We did this once before and we can do it again." I stated and stood next to Maras. "It may be hard to stand up to Assassin and Riddek, but if those two continue to fight. They might end up destroying the nations and after that, all of Gamindustri. We need to convince them to stop, using whatever we can."

"We… need to fight them…?" Rom asked quietly and I looked directly at her.

"Only if we need too. It would be better to persuade them." I said and Maras nodded.

"I came here to look for Decker, but I will help you." he stated and I gave him a small smile.

"Thank you."

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Uni commanded and I looked at Rom, who was still sitting down.

"Rom, it may be hard to do this, but we have too." I said and Rom looked up at me.

"I don't want to see anyone hurt…" she replied and I gave her a smile.

"No-one will be hurt, I promise." I said and held my hand out to her, Ram also smiled at her.

"Don't worry Rom, I promise too!" she said and also held her hand out. Rom smiled and then took ahold of both.

"Yay."

"Are we ready to head out?" Maras asked and we all nodded.

I won't lie though, I wish our sisters were here to help…

* * *

 **Noxious's POV**

"Finally I made it over here!" I yelled as I opened the castle's door. Behind it was standing Kusari and Zetsubo, they stared at me with a shocked look.

"Noxious! How did you get here?!" Zetsubo asked I walked over and sat down at a table.

"Naomi wanted me to go make these diablo artifacts but i'm not too sure where to start." Zetsubo and Kusari sat down with me.

"Well I guess we could help you out since it is the Goddess of Diablo's request." Zetsubo replied then I smiled.

"I appreciate the help but I need to do this one on my own. Afterall I do have this power." I said showing them my body which had diablo skin on my arms and legs.

"Wow. You're just like father!" Kusari said in excitement looking at the diablo skin.

"I see you're slowly becoming the new king of diablos." Zetsubo replied. "But don't worry you won't go out of control or you wouldn't be able to use this power." I sighed.

"Well that's a relief, well I need to be on my way." I said walking out the castle door.

"Wait you at least need to know the area since you haven't been here in so long!" Zetsubo yelled, I turned around and Kusari made a map appear.

"Here you go Noxious and don't go overboard okay?" She stated I smiled and nodded my head. I shouldn't tell her about earlier then. After she gave me the map I headed out the castle and looked at the map, there was a marking with a skull on it then I grinned. I guess I know where i'm going…

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Assassin: I'm back and better again! For a good bit of time I was sick and was unable to write, but now I'm back and ready to do my best to upload some chapters! I hope you all enjoyed and to see you all later!**

 **Noxious: It's good to see my buddy back into the game! Anyway I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well and we'll see you in the next chapter!**


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

 **Assassin's POV**

After the dust cleared, I stood back and and ripped the last pieces of my trench coat off. "That was a good trench coat too…"

"Still alive?" Riddek called out as he stood up as well. His armor had shredded itself from the explosion. Chunks of his chestpiece and legs were still on, but his helmet completely shattered; revealing his face again.

"I'm more surprised you are."

"I've changed Assassin, I've seen the true path. And you're just standing in the way." Riddek said and started walking towards me. "I'm impressed you've come this far. I thought you would of died already."

"Don't say stupid shit. You're only delaying your death." Riddek was almost in front of me now.

"My death? Hah! Yeah right." he said and pointed one of his arms towards me. "You're the one who's going to die. I've finally unlocked this power and can use it for my bidding." Oh here we go… "With this power, I'm the most powerful being alive!"

"Blah blah blah. Just shut the hell up already!" I yelled and parried a slash from Riddek. We started to walk in a circle, but being careful not to turn our backs. "There goes the same line, I'm the most powerful being, you can't defeat me. Bullshit, there's a reason why my role was given to me."

Riddek dashed towards me and gave off a few barrages of slashes, but I blocked them all and pushed him back. Then we walked in the circle again.

"My name is Assassin, the chosen archangel and the guardian of CPU White Heart and the CPU Candidates White Sister, anyone who tries to harm them will be shown no mercy from me." I stated and raised my sword in the air. "No matter who they are."

Lightning struck down and hit my sword. Surrounding my body with the power of lighting, I stepped into a battle stance and held my sword blade out towards Riddek. "Now die."

I dashed towards Riddek and jumped up, I held my sword in both hands and slashed down towards him, he raised his arms to block but when the blade came in contact. The sparks flew onto him.

"Gh! Gah!" Riddek pushed me back and breathed heavily. "How…?"

I ran towards him again and slashed with lightning fast speed. Riddek was only able to dodge by hairs. I kicked him in the chest and knocked him down. I placed my foot on him and held my sword in a stabbing position.

"Die!" I raised my arms and Riddek closed his eyes.

"STOP!" A voice yelled and I turned my head to where the voices came from.

The CPU Candidates came down from the sky and landed beside us. Even Uni was with them and they brought Maras along too.

"What." I stated and stepped off of Riddek and turned my full body towards them. "What. the hell… are you doing here?!"

"Big brother, please stop fighting…" Rom begged me and I looked her in the eyes.

"I told you to go back to the Basilicom and stay there. And you come back anyway?" I questioned and gritted my teeth. "Get out of here."

"Assassin. Riddek, we're not leaving you two to kill yourselves! Just stop already!" Nepgear pleaded and I looked back at Riddek, he was laying on the ground with his eyes shut still.

"Father would hate it if you two died. You're both his friends right?" Maras asked and stepped in front of everyone. "You've both been tricked, Decker fooled you two and he just wants you two to kill each other-"

"I already know Decker has something to do with this, All of you just need to get out of here and let me deal with this." I said and turned back to Riddek, this time he had a smile on his face and he moved his hand.

He moved it so his thumb was sticking up and he slowly moved it down, like he was about to set off- "Fuck. Rom, Ram move!"

I dashed over to the both of them and picked them up, just in time too. An explosion erupted right from where they were standing. Uni and Nepgear were pushed back from the force, Maras just stood unfazed.

"Damn, I thought I had them too." Riddek said as he got back up, his smiled brightened as he looked over at me.

"You son of a bitch. You'll be lucky if you get out with your life!" I yelled and started to walk towards him, but the two Lowean Candidates grabbed my hands.

"Assassin stop!" Ram yelled and Rom tugged more on my hand.

"Don't hurt him anymore!"

"This bastard tried to kill you and you want me to let him go? Not happening." I took my hands back and continued my walk towards Riddek.

"You see? Nepgear, Uni. All Assassin wants to do is kill me, he doesn't care what happens to you two or me or even the other CPU's. All he cares about is Lowee." Riddek told them. Nepgear put her hand over her chest.

"Riddek… What's wrong with you?"

"You're crazy!"

"It's useless. There's no reasoning with him." I said and summoned both of my swords, "I'll just have to beat some sense into him!"

"Assassin stop!" Nepgear yelled again and I raised my hand. A blue barrier formed around me and Riddek.

"This is my fight." I stated and got into my battle stance again.

"No escape Assassin." Riddek said and cracked his neck.

"Same for you…"

* * *

 **Yin's POV**

I'm starting to think this search is impossible...

Yang and I have been all over this place and we still haven't found anyone. We were at a city with advanced looking buildings and a huge tower sitting in the middle of the city.

"Yin…?" Yang called out to me as he grabbed ahold of my hand. I turned back to him and smiled. "It's hurting again…"

"Again? Alright, sit down and take off your glove." I told him and he sat on one of the benches. I looked around to make sure no-one was looking, then nodded to give him the okay.

He took off his glove and revealed his hand, his hand was glowing with a pinkish color. "This again? Just what have you been thinking about?"

"...I'm sorry. I can't help it." Yang said back and looked down, I saw a bit of red in his cheeks.

"Are you blushing? Just what or who are you thinking about?" I asked him and he looked at me a little bit and muttered something, but I didn't hear him clearly. "What?"

"The… girl in Lowee… Rom." he said and my smile brightened.

"Really? You're not acting shy about it at all? You were able to tell me." Yang looked down and his face went red even more.

"Is… that bad?"

"Not at all! I say that's good, usually you can never talk about your feelings like that." I told him and put my hand over his. It started to glow and then Yang's hand started to stop glowing. "There. Better?"

"Yes… thanks Yin."

"Anything to help you."

Yang put his glove back on and then hopped off the bench. We started walking down the street again.

"Now. Where to look-"

"Yin. Why are we trying to find this person? Is he bad?" Yang asked me again and I kept walking, but looked at him.

"I'm not sure, but from what the others say. He's really dangerous." I told him, "If we do find him, then we have to call them very quick."

"But… what if we can't find him?"

"Don't think like that, we'll find him. I promise."

To be honest, I'm not sure if we can find anyone. We've been searching forever and we couldn't even find a speck. But I can't let Yang get upset… if the same thing were to happen again then… NO! Yin, don't think like that.

"Come on, let's take a rest over there. We've been walking for a while now." I told Yang and he nodded. We'll continue the search later…

* * *

 **Assassin's POV**

Riddek and I paced around each other in the barrier that I made, we were staring each other down. Waiting for one of us to make a move.

The CPU Candidates were hitting the barrier with everything they got, but I made it for a reason. No-one is going to interfere with this.

"You're brainwashing is powerful Assassin, you were able to persuade all of them. But I see through your lies." I gritted my teeth.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! I didn't do anything!" I yelled and we dashed towards each other and exchanged sword blows. We both knew each other movements so well that we kicked off each other's feet and landed in the same spots before we ran towards each other.

I then shot lightning towards Riddek and he sidestepped before it hit him. Then I jumped onto the barrier wall and shot off of it towards Riddek and slashed at him. He parried the strike away.

I could see the lighting hitting him with every slash. If I can keep hitting him then it'll eventually wear him down.

"Sorry, but it won't be that easy." Riddek said as if he was reading my mind, "I'm not letting you get the advantage on me!"

He balled up his fist and punched the ground. Rocks started to grow onto his arm, getting rid of one of his sword arms and covering his arm completely in rocks. When he lifted his arm, he even had a rock hand.

"Let's see if you can you that power on me now." Riddek said with a smile and I squeezed the hilt of my sword, turning my knuckles white.

"I'll smash through anything!" I yelled and ran towards Riddek, I pulled back my fist and felt a surge of electricity run through me. I directed to my fist and then punched Riddek. He held up his rock arm and blocked it. Not even a scratch.

"Heh. Nice try." he said and swung his arm, hitting me and making me fly back and hit the wall. Why did it do nothing?!

"Dammit!" I yelled and stood back up, "It doesn't matter! Nothing will save you from me!"

"Just try it." I aimed my sword up in the air and lightning struck down again. It went through the barrier and hit my sword again, this time I felt more electricity surge through me this time.

"You won't leave here alive!"

Riddek started glowing a little bit and soon fireballs erupted around him and shot towards me. I made the sparks flying around me intercept the fireballs. Causing little explosions inside the barrier.

When it died down Riddek and I were still standing, not a scratch on us.

"This says that using our abilities won't work." Riddek said and I nodded a little bit.

"Yeah, it'll come down to this…" I said summoning my swords. Riddek showed his sword arm. "I've had far more experience then you in sword play. You know you can't win."

"We'll just have to see then." Riddek said and smiled some more.

Riddek and I dashed towards each other and struck our swords together. The amount of energy coming from us was so strong that the barrier started shaking. We starting exchanging sword blows one after another. We were evenly matched, even if I had two swords Riddek can block it with his rock arm.

He used his arm to slam my swords, making me slide back and hit the wall. Riddek's arm is strong… I need to somehow break it.

"You can't win like that Assassin." Riddek said and I stood back up.

"Stop taunting me!" I yelled back and dashed towards him again, I jumped over him and sliced down hoping to at least hit him. But he grabbed ahold of my sword and threw me. I let go of my sword as I flew towards the wall.

"Gah!" I landed on the wall and slid down, hopefully this works. I held my right arm and gritted my teeth, pretending my arm was hurt.

"Oh? Is the broken arm coming back?" Riddek said and I looked up at him.

"I was hoping you would forget…" I lied, he doesn't know what happened with me and Blanc in my room.

"Awesome, saves me the trouble." Riddek said and started walking towards me, yes… come a little bit closer. "Still, it's a shame that you can't do anything now…"

One more step… "You never know… unless you try!" I quickly pulled out my pistol and shot Riddek in the other shoulder, right in the nerve too. Riddek looked down at his arm and I stood up and tackled him to the ground. His arm shouldn't be able to move now.

"I forgot you used firearms as well…" Riddek admitted and I summoned my sword.

"Nothing can stop me this time."

"Go ahead, show the CPU Candidates your true purpose…"

"You're nothing but danger to us all… I'm doing us a favor!" I held my sword in the air and aimed it down for a stab.

"STOP! DON'T DO IT!" I heard everyone yelled, but I can't stop now!

"ENOUGH!"

Lightning shot down through the barrier, completely destroying it and shooting me off of Riddek.

When it died down, we were left staring at a bizarre sight.

"K-Kibo…" Kibo was standing between me and Riddek and was looking between us. He still looks the same from when he left.

"That's enough. You two have been too deceived to realize anything!" He yelled and focused his attention on me, "You've been assuming he's an enemy instead of a friend!" Then he looked at Riddek, "And I thought you would be smarter then this. You've been thinking Assassin was against anyone? You idiot!"

"But Assassin attacked me!" Riddek protested and Kibo glared at him.

"You seen someone else. Assassin has been Lowee when you were attacked. Enough with the fighting or you'll destroy this whole country!"

"Fine… I'll stop…" I said and stood up. Riddek glared at me and clenched his fist.

"Damn you!" Riddek yelled and then looked in the sky and his eyes widened.

"What are you staring at-" I looked up in the sky and saw what he was looking at.

"What's going on?" Blanc was flying in the air in her CPU form and was looking at all of us. She looked a little mad too. "What the hell happened? Why does this place looked destroyed!"

"You…" Riddek muttered and clenched his fist even more. Some of the rock started breaking off too. "If I can't kill them… then I'LL KILL YOU!" Riddek yelled and he erupted in flames, fireballs flew from him and headed towards Blanc. There were way too many…

"BLANC! RUN!" I yelled as loud as I could and Blanc's eyes widened. She made the mistake and summoned her axe and tried to deflect them, but there were too many…

Eventually they hit her… tons of fireballs hit her… after the attack was over, she flew down towards the ground, I could see her eyes shut…

"BLANC!" I yelled as I ran towards her...

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Assassin: There we go! Second chapter done this week! Even if it is a bit late... But at least I got it right? Anyway, I wanted to say thanks to those that were worried about me with the whole sick thing and everything, even if you people didn't post a review. I know you guys and girls were a little worried! Anywho, Thanks for reading and I hope to see you all later!**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50**

 **Assassin's POV**

I ran over to where Blanc was falling as fast as I could. Just before she hit the ground I caught her.

"Blanc. Open your eyes c'mon." I said and propped her up on my knee. She reverted back to her regular form but she didn't opened her eyes. "Blanc!"

I lowered my ear to her chest and heard a heartbeat. Thank god she's still alive. I felt something inside me snap again. The only thing I could hear in my ears was just lightning crashing down and all I felt was power… unlimited power…

I laid Blanc back down on the ground and slowly turned towards Riddek, who was with a smile on his face. "How dare you…" I summoned my swords and raised them in the air, thunder rumbled and then lighting struck down on my swords. Engulfing me in sparks.

"She shouldn't have even planned to attack-"

"SHE WASN'T GOING TO ATTACK ANYTHING!" I yelled cutting Riddek off, "Blanc would never attack our friends… And you hurt her anyway…?"

"Of course, you can't brainwash me-"

"Then I'll splatter your brains on the ground!" I yelled and dashed towards Riddek, he didn't have any time to dodge. I raised my swords and slashed his chest and started slashing all around him, his other arm didn't help him as much because of how fast I was.

"Assassin stop!" Kibo commanded but why would I stop? Riddek was trying to kill Blanc… and I'll protect her.

Finally I slashed Riddek's arm and broke through the rocks. Kibo ran up and tried to restrain me in a full nelson, but I pushed him off of me.

I dropped my swords and charged my fists with lightning and started to punch Riddek. Three times in the head, four times in the chest, and a couple knees in the gut. Riddek pushed me back and shot fireballs at me, but lightning shot out from me and destroyed them.

"Assassin. Stop it." Kibo repeated, but I ignored him and kept walking towards Riddek. I'm ending this now.

"Die… Riddek." I pulled back my fist and focused all my power into my fist. Then I swung

"STOP!" Nepgear yelled and ran in front of Riddek to block him, I almost hit her but I moved my fist to the right before I did.

"Nepgear. Move." I demanded and she shook her head.

"No! Assassin please stop what you're doing, are you seriously going to kill one of your best friends?" she told me and I stood there.

"Blanc is hurt. Someone needs to pay for it and Riddek was the one who did it."

"Not true." Maras said walking up next to us, I almost forgot about him. "Decker is the true enemy here, if it wasn't for him then Riddek wouldn't be trying to fight you."

"..."

"Assassin?" Nepgear called out to me and I took a deep breath.

"Fine, but if any of you find Decker. I want him. Got it?" I stated and Maras looked a little displeased but nodded, everyone else did too.

"Assassin, I'll need you and Riddek for a bit, you wouldn't mind coming with me would you?" Kibo asked me and I looked over at him.

"Yeah, can I just take Blanc back home real quick?" I asked and I felt that huge power leave me.

"Yeah. Sure." Kibo agreed and then looked over at Riddek, "You're in huge trouble."

Before Riddek could say anything, Kibo raised his hand and shot lightning at Riddek, making contact with his skull, Riddek collapsed.

"K-Kibo!" Nepgear yelled and Kibo looked over at her.

"Don't worry, he's only asleep." Kibo said and looked over at me, "Meet me in the Celestial Void, you'll know how to get there."

I nodded, "Alright." Then lie that, he disappeared along with Riddek.

Nepgear looked a little worried, but I put my hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, Kibo won't do anything."

"It's not that…" she said and turned around towards me, but she didn't look at me. Instead she was looking past me.

We jogged back and saw Rom and Ram sitting beside Blanc, who still had her eyes shut. "Why… Why isn't she waking up?" Rom asked almost on the verge of crying.

"She's just having a nice dream Rom! That's it." Ram attempted to calm her down, but it didn't help much.

I looked over at Nepgear, "Head back to Planeptune, let Neptune know that I have Riddek at the moment." I told her and then looked back at Maras. "You take Uni back to Lastation, I'll handle everything here."

"Roger." They both said and I turned back to the Lowee family and walked up to them.

"There's nothing to worry about, I can sense her power still there. She's alive, just asleep." I said and Ram looked at Rom.

"See? She's having a dream!" she agreed and Rom smiled a little bit.

"Now, let's head back home." I said and picked Blanc up and put her on my back, I felt her breath on my neck and it made me blush a little bit.

Rom and Ram flew next to me as I held Blanc, she must of woken up a little bit because she now had her arms around my neck. But didn't open her eyes.

"Big Brother, is Riddek bad now?" Rom asked me and I shook my head.

"No, it was someone else controlling Riddek was all. No need to worry." I said and looked ahead. I'll be looking for Decker… but for now I want Blanc, Rom, and Ram to be okay.

"What is going on? Why is everyone going after you now?" Ram asked me and I looked at her.

"I'm not sure, just don't worry about it. I won't fall that easily."

"You better not." Ram said and a smile grew across my face.

* * *

After the long flight back, I put Blanc in her room and was about to leave her room, but she groaned a little and sat up rubbing her head.

"Good Afternoon sleepyhead." I said and she looked at me.

"Assassin? What happened?" she asked me and I sat down on her bed.

"What do you mean what happened? You came home and went to bed." I lied, it's best not to have her know what actually happened. Then she'll go after Riddek and actually attack…

"I did? I don't remember it." she said and I smiled at stroked her hair that was messed up a little.

"Geez, did you work that hard when you were gone?" I said and stood up, "I have to go out for a little bit, I'll be back soon."

"Wait, Assassin?" I turned back towards her, "...If you want… do you… want to go out with me later…?" she asked very quiet with a slight blush on her face.

"Yeah, sure." I said and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "I'll be back soon."

"Alright."

I walked out her door and started towards the door that led outside. From what Kibo told me then I'll be able to make a portal to the Celestial Void. Let's see if it works.

I walked outside and summoned my sword, let's see… if I focus my mind then I should be able to make one…

I charged my sword in lightning and slashed the air, the air kind of compacted together and then a portal slowly opened. Neat trick.

"Alright Kibo, let's see what you want…"

I stepped through the portal into the Celestial Void…

* * *

When I came through the portal I saw a castle, a white castle. Guessing Kibo's in there?

I went through the doors and looked around, everything was white so it made it difficult to tell where you were going. I ran into walls a couple times already…

"Kibo! Where are you?"

"Down the hall and to the left. Don't hit the wall." his voice resounded in my head and, following his directions, opened the door.

Inside Kibo had Riddek chained to the wall, he was still unconscious and black aura was glowing around him, Kibo was holding his hands up like he was trying to restrain him.

"There you are." Kibo said and looked over towards me, "I take it everyone is okay?"

"Yeah, what did you need me for?" I asked him and he looked back at Riddek.

"It's time you learned what he truly is." Kibo said, the words he said back when we were in the real word came back to me. "He's… a special case"

"First things first, you know how I told you Riddek was different right? He's an archangel alright, but he's a different kind. A corrupted archangel." Kibo explained, "An archangel with dark natural power. And by the others that I have seen, he's definitely the strongest. If you weren't the chosen one you'd definitely be dead."

"You knew I was the chosen archangel?" I asked him and he nodded.

"Yes, it's the whole reason why I came after you." he said, "But I'll explain that later, for now. I need you to help me with this."

"Alright, what do you want me to do?"

"The chosen archangel has the power to jump into people's dreams, thoughts, or even memories. What I need you to do is go into Riddek's memory and destroy the memory of him being attacked, if he didn't know you attacked him then he won't try to kill you anymore."

I looked at my hand and then looked at Kibo, can I really do that?

"What do I do?"

"Your mind is what gives you your power. Try thinking of going into his mind." I nodded and held my palm towards Riddek and closed my eyes. Think about going into his mind huh?

"..." For a second, nothing happened. But I felt something change and when I opened my eyes again all I saw was blackness. Like I was in the Abyssal Void.

Now all I need to do is find the memory. But where to look first? Guess I'll find it… eventually.

After countless minutes of looking around. I think I eventually found it, the entire time I was walking around I saw memories of when Riddek, Noxious and I were younger and were still in high school. Even the first time we met Riddek was going through so very bad times and we helped him back up from it.

The memory orb, I'm guessing is what I'm gonna call it cause it's seriously an orb, was waiting for me. From within the orb I saw Riddek fall over and then I came over and stomped on him. Guessing that's the one because I don't remember it.

Alright, let's get it over with. I summoned my sword and slashed at the orb. Completely severing it in two and causing it to disappear.

Behind me another orb came flying by, I moved it out of the way but instead of it moving it shined a bright light and revealed a new area.

I was in an arcade, I do remember it somewhat… this is in Planeptune.

"Riddek!" I heard Neptune's voice as she ran around the corner and pointed to a machine Riddek walked over shortly after.

They walked up to it and was going to put the helmets connect to the machine on but Riddek put his on first and Neptune didn't. Instead she walked away from the machine.

After a few minutes, Neptune walked back over and stood in front of Riddek. He still had his helmet on too.

I didn't know what she was going to do next until I saw it. She closed in on Riddek and pressed her lips against his, my eyes widened at the scene. This is where they shared the kiss?

Neptune parted her lips from his and walked over to the wall again and Riddek took off his helmet and looked over at her.

"Ah. That was fun. Hey Riddek, I know where we can go next." she said and the image died on me and I was standing in the black void again. Riddek should know that she kissed him because it's in here… or was it a thought? I shouldn't stay here for too long. I came and got rid of the certain memory I should've gotten rid of. Time to head back.

I closed my eyes again and felt the scene change again, when I opened them I was back in the room with Kibo.

"Did you get it?" Kibo asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I got it." I said and Kibo nodded and released his hold. Riddek crumpled to the ground and groaned a little before getting up and scratching his head.

"Where… Where am I?" he asked and opened his eyes. "Assassin? Kibo?"

"We're in the Celestial Void, but you won't be here very long." Kibo answered and held his hand up again. "Head back to Planeptune. Neptune is waiting for you."

"Oh crap… I almost forgot about her pudding…" he said and then disappeared.

"Assassin, keep an eye on him. You might be the only one that can stop him if his power goes uncontrollable again." Kibo said and I nodded.

"Yeah, and Kibo… good to see that you're back." I said and Kibo nodded.

"Yeah, get out of my home." he said with a smile, I can't tell if he's upset or not either…

With a quick slash. I was out of the Celestial Void and back in Lowee. In the original spot too…

* * *

 **Quick A/N:**

 **Assassin: If you're not interested in Sexual content. Then stop reading here… I'll see you all later!**

* * *

I walked back into the Basilicom, I decided that I'll check on Blanc real quick before I go to bed. It was night so I want to make sure if she's alright.

Before I could knock on her door, I heard noises coming from inside. Something was telling me to not open the door and walk away, but… my curiosity…

I opened the door a crack and looked through it with my eye… only to have it widen at the sight.

Blanc was in bed alright… only… her hand was somewhere else… she was blushing hard and was moaning as she was moving her hand down at her… vagina…

"Ah… Ah… Assassin…" She moaned as she kept going and started to grope her breasts. Why… Why am I still watching this?

"Can't… hold it…!" she said and then, from what I could see, cummed. She was out of breath and was looking at her hand, covered in love juices.

I slowly crept away from the door and slowly walked back to my room. That… That was something I wasn't expecting… but… it would be hard to believe that I wasn't a little turned on by what I just witnessed…

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Assassin: If you all read that little bit of... "fun" then congrats, you're going to like the chapter I got planned. I have nothing else to say other than I hope to see you all later!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

 **Noxious's POV**

As I walked into the marker on the map I felt as if something was watching me, I stopped and looked around. Then the ground beneath me started to shake and the mountains crumbled, I looked back in front of me to see a man who wore a black robe covered in bones. He put the hood down to reveal his green eyes then lifted his hand and the sound of bones started cracking.

"Who are you?" I asked then got into a stabbing position with my hand in front of me. He didn't talk just charged at me, I was about to stab him with my hand but he dodged. I saw the man's ribcage completely open looking as if it were to devour me. "What are you?!" I heard his bones cracking again.

"Isn't it obvious. I'm a Diablo." He said then charged at me again, this time I grabbed Noroi's katana and slashed into the man from the side but he looked down and grabbed the sword by the blade. "Your power may be enormous but it's not enough to go through my bones…" he pulled the sword out and it disappeared.

"I've seen this power before." I said then the man immediately stopped and looked up at me.

"How so?" He put his hands off me.

"Maras." I replied then the man tilted his head in confusion.

"Who does this Maras look like?"

"A boy with long blond hair, green eyes pretty slim, and has the power to use his bones as weapons." The man's eyes widened.

"Could it be him? but how?!" The man gasped "The Order took him away from me a long time ago."

"Wait are you-"

"Yes I am the person who you call Maras's father, Nero." Well this is an odd outcome… "Anyway where's Maras? I need to see him."

"Well he's in a world called Gamindustri."

"Gamindustri?" Nero questioned.

"Oh man this is going to be a while…" we sat down and I began to explain everything…

* * *

"And that's why I'm here." I finished my explanation then Nero nodded.

"The artifacts can be made by you since you are the new king of Diablos." Nero replied.

"But how can I make them though?"

"Easy use the power that's radiating from your body." I looked at my arms and legs to see a fully transmogrified demon self then I looked behind me and saw a black tail, I started freaking out but Nero calmed me down a bit. "I'd hate to break it to you but you may want to feel your head as well." I touched the top of my head to feel horns.

"Oh great I wonder how Noire will like this new look…" I whispered to myself.

"Don't worry about it besides you said this Noire girl will always be by your side right?" Nero said then I got up.

"You're right, all I have to do is make an artifact to alter this!" I replied then held my hands in front of me. I started thinking of a shape and form for the object.

"Darkness waver!" A black orb appeared in front of me. I put my hand into it and pulled a pendent out shaped like a skull just like Naomi's. I put it around my neck and I felt my power being restrained. "Alright let's try another." I put my arms in front of me again but this time nothing happened.

"Um Noxious, the pendent is restraining your power…" Nero said in a quiet tone. Then I took the pendent off and gave to him.

"I knew that! I-I-I was just testing how powerful I am!" I put my arms in front of me again then the black orb appeared. I put my hand into it.

"Book of diablos!" I yelled and pulled a book out, me and Nero stood there for a few seconds silently.

"*cough*"

"It can't be that bad I mean it is created from me after all." I opened the book and looked through the pages until I saw something interesting. "Ahem, page number one hundred and twenty six, article forty six, diablo void, location Gamindustri." I read then a red void opened, I looked back at Nero. "Let's go! I bet you'll like it more in Gamindustri!" I yelled but Nero shook his head.

"I'm sorry to say Noxious but I cannot go with you." He replied then my eyes widened.

"But why? Didn't you want to see Maras?" I asked then he shook his head and smiled.

"Trust me it's nothing personal and besides... I am the one who left him to the Order after all…" He kicked me in the gut pushing me into the void.

"You bastard…!"

* * *

"Ugh." I woke up to see Noire sitting beside me her eyes were widened. I looked down at my arms to see that they were transformed in a diablos.

"Noxious… what happened to you?!" She asked in a shocked tone.

"I… ARGH!" I held my head, it felt as if my whole body was being shocked. It stopped after a while, I laid there breathing heavily then got up and looked at Noire.

"I've became the new diablo king…" I said quietly then I heard the sound of the door open.

"Father… you're alive!" Maras said grabbing onto me, I immediately pushed him off.

"Calm down Maras." I replied then looked at Noire whose eyes were faded.

"Noxious… Who's this and why did he call you father…!" She said in a pissed tone.

"This is Maras. I took him in while you were away so-"

"You just took him in without my permission!" Noire punched me in the gut, I knew this was going to happen…

* * *

 **Assassin's POV**

After that little "scene" I saw, I carefully went back to my room and fell asleep. But of course i'm not allowed to have normal dreams anymore…

I opened my eyes and saw myself in the gold void, sitting down in his same spot was the man. Except this time he looked a little worried.

"Ah. There you are." The man said as he looked up at me. I walked up to him and sat down.

"Can't I get some rest for once?" I grumbled causing the man to laugh.

"My apologies Assassin, but I'm doing this to warn you. Decker is a fearsome opponent, an archangels mind is their greatest weapon, and Decker can manipulate anyone."

"Yeah yeah, I get it. Decker is powerful, and I'll make sure he's defeated." I said standing back up and the man sighed.

"You're not powerful enough yet, you've activated only the second step of your power. The lighting charge is a powerful technique but it can still harm you."

"How can you see me? How do you know this stuff?" I asked him and the man stood up and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"It's because I'm an archangel, the previous chosen archangel. My name is Yashin." He said and smiled at me, "I know because I've done the same thing as you."

When he said his name my head started to hurt, this guy was the same thing as me? And why was my head hurting?

"You've been guiding me, but why are you trying to warn me so much about Decker?"

"It's not just Decker, there are more out there. Do you not recall the wound you had in your arm? The scars are still there aren't they?" I pulled up my sleeve to show him the scars, the ones I got from when my arm was trapped in a vine. "That was most likely caused by one of the members. You should be wise to take caution."

"More of them? Like they're hiding?" I pulled my sleeve back down.

"Yes, they've been keeping a close eye on you. Watching you grow and react to certain events. Most of them that happened were because of random events, the other half was by them… The Order." I raised my brow at the last words.

"Order? What do you mean?"

"The Order. A group of powerful archangels that keep the peace between the diablos. In other words, hence their title, keep them in order."

"Then why are they after me? Shouldn't we be working together?"

"That's what I thought too, but the mind is a powerful tool in archangels. Their feelings, emotions, can cause great destruction or they can lead to peace. But one of them chose to the destruction path. The leader of them."

"What happened to him?"

"The leader used dark emotions for his power and, if you haven't guessed, turned into a corrupted archangel. You should know the difference I hope." I nodded, "he was the most powerful one, he used his power to advance his rank, now he's able to do what he wants so he orders to find the chosen archangel."

"Why? Why does he target only us?"

"He's scared, he knows that only that chosen one will be able to defeat him. So he chooses to destroy the prophecy before it even begins. Destroy the chosen one." Yashin said and looked at the ground, "I'm afraid all I can do is provide you advice, I'm no longer alive so I can't provide assistance."

"That's alright, if I even had that, it'll help." I told him and he looked me in the eyes.

"You must complete your training, the lightning charge has a limit. You know a good amount of techniques and abilities but you'll need more knowledge on battling. The Order now knows that you're the one. They'll come after you."

"Can you tell me how to complete it faster? I'll do whatever I can."

Yashin stayed silent for a little while before speaking again, "There are many ways, but two are the ones that are the easiest way. One is to use combat and learn as you fight, the second is to steal that knowledge from someone else. Decker has used the second option. These two are the things I did in order to get where I am." Yashin and the he had a faint blush on his face. "Only… there is something else I did…" he murmured.

"What did you do? Tell me."

"You might not like it, you're a bit too young-"

"Just tell me already!" I shouted in frustration, Yashin looked at the ground and took a deep breath.

"I… became one with the one I love…" he said and I stared at him for a little bit.

"What." I said blankly before my cheeks started heating up. "You mean…what… why…"

"The connection we had was stronger after that… I was able to tell if she was in trouble." Yashin stated and laughed a little. "I'm not sure why it's like that. But it works…"

"I have to… b-b-but…" my mind was in a blank, I couldn't even get a word out.

"I knew you wouldn't have taken the news well… but it was just a tip. You don't have too you know… do that."

"*cough cough!* don't worry about it, I'll make sure to be careful around here."

"Good, we mustn't lose against The Order."

"We won't. I'll make sure of it." I held my hand out and Yashin grabbed ahold of it. "Now, can I go back and have normal dreams!"

He let out a laugh, "yeah. Sweet dreams…" he started saying, but he muttered something out last second and I didn't hear it…

* * *

I woke with a start and sat upright in my bed, my shirt was off and I was sweating hard. Normal dreams alright… I dreamt that I was being chased by a psycho… so much for my mind being a powerful weapon. Seems to me that it's against me!

I got out of bed and ran over to the bathroom real quick and stepped into the shower. While the water was running over my head I looked at my arm with the scars. So there's more of them… running around in Gamindustri? I'll need to keep an extra guard up then.

After my shower, I put on one of the plain white shirts I had stuffed in my drawer. When I opened my other drawer I found a new trench coat folded neatly on top of everything. It looked like the same one I had before…

After putting on all of my clothes. I stepped outside my room and went to the actual outside, the cold air of Lowee blew towards me. I had to squint my eyes just to see around. The sky was blue, no clouds in sight.

"Seems like a perfect day." I said to myself, only I know it wouldn't be. The Order was out there somewhere. And who knows just where they could be.

I sat down in the snow and laid on my back, the cold chill of the snow went around my body. But I didn't mind it, just something about the cold doesn't bother me at all.

I heard the door open and I sat up with my hand close to my holster where my pistol rested. But it was only Blanc. She shut the door behind her and walked over to me.

"Good morning Assassin, did you sleep well?" Blanc asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah. Did you get me a new coat? Mine was destroyed when I went questing yesterday." Her cheeks grew a blush of pink.

"I… saw it and wanted to get you an extra…" she said in a small voice.

"It did come in handy, thanks." I said and got up off the ground, "Did you need something with me?" the blush didn't leave her face.

"What I asked yesterday… are you still up for it?" she asked me, what she asked me yesterday… a different image came into my mind, making me blush hard.

It took a little bit, but I got the image out of my head and remembered what she asked me.

"The date? Yeah, I'm up for it." I said and held my hand out to her, "And I know the perfect spot."

Blanc just nodded and took my hand. I know exactly where to go...

* * *

 **Noxious's POV**

After Noire calmed down again I started to explain everything to her.

"Alright. Maras can stay here." She said then Maras smiled.

"Thank you, mother!" He replied happily then Noire's face got red.

"M-M-Mother?!" she held her face steaming up.

"What's wrong? I call Noxious father and since Noxious likes you I'll call you mother." Maras said calmly but he was only digging the hole deeper.

"Maras just call her Noire." I said.

"No it's fine… it's just… Noxious…" Noire said quietly.

"What is it Noire-" I stopped and thought she's-

"I'm pregnant…" she held her stomach, I looked over at Maras and he nodded.

"Then I guess being a big brother means I will protect my sister." He said then Noires face lifted.

"Maras… thank you." Noire said with a smile then Uni walked into the room.

"*sigh* I knew this was going to happen but I guess I can't complain, if it's what Noire wants." She shrugged, I hugged her.

"Uni I'm glad your okay!" I said then she pushed me off.

"Aren't you mad that I shot you!" She yelled, I shook my head.

"Not at all and besides I'm sure you were more scared than I was." I replied her eyes filled with tears.

"But… I shot-"

"I'm alive now aren't I?" I hugged her after a while of hugging I heard Noire scream, I turned around.

"What's the matter Noire?" She stood there pointing at my side. I looked down to see the tail I had when I was in the abyssal void. "What the-" oh yeah Nero. I gave Nero the pendant…

"Why do you have a tail and horns?!" She freaked out then I scratched the back of my head.

"Well you see I lost a Diablo artifact that I made to make me look normal so…" I replied.

"You mean this book." Maras said looking through the book of diablos I ran to him and grabbed the book out of his hands.

"Don't read this book, it has spells that could summon powerful diablos!" I quickly explained shutting the book.

"Then why did you create it then?" Noire asked.

"I didn't want to but it was the only way to bring me back to this world." I looked down. "Even though these artifacts may be dangerous I can't stop making them, after all I could use them to bring the Order to an end." Maras's eyes widened.

"Is that possible?!" He asked, I nodded.

"After all they did, I will bring their ruin! But I won't be able to do it alone, I'll get Assassin and Riddek to help me." Besides I'm pretty sure that Decker guy messed with them too, I clenched my fist…

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Noxious: Sorry for not being here for a while but recently I got addicted to a Japanese MMO called Phantasy Star Online 2 but it doesn't mean I'm going to let that keep me from writing. We hoped you all liked this chapter and we'll be looking forward to seeing you all in the next!**

 **Assassin: Yeah. Maybe you've been taking a bit TOO much time in that MMO! Nah, everything's alright. We're still writing and besides. I've gotten into Destiny a good bit thanks to the new update so we're both on the same boat! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and to see you all later!**


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

 **Assassin's POV**

Since it was a nice day out, I took Blanc to the outskirts of Planeptune. The sun was shining down on the field.

Blanc didn't waste anytime, she sat down under the nearest tree and started reading her book. I took off my trench coat and laid down in the grass. I used my archangel sense to see if anything was around. I felt nothing.

I looked back at Blanc, she was reading her book intently before she caught me staring at her.

"What's wrong?" she asked me and I stood up.

"Nothing, just thought I needed to tell you something is all." I said and walked over to her. I sat down next to her along the tree.

She put her book aside and stared at me, waiting for the question. Many things went through my mind, even the one that Yashin mentioned about… becoming one… but I can't bring myself to say that.

"It's about a group I heard of… The Order. They're archangels that are after me. They want to kill me…" At the words "kill me" Blanc's fists and teeth clenched.

"Like hell they will! They so much as touch you then I'll make sure that they won't walk again!" Blanc yelled and I smiled.

"I bet you would, which is why I need you to help me." I told her and took her hand again, "Help me train. These guys are a lot stronger than I think they are. Together we'll be able to beat them."

"I'll help, we'll show these bastards to never mess with the Lowee family."

"Yeah we will." I said and leaned back on the tree. "But for now, let's just spend some time together." Blanc didn't wait for anything, she grabbed her book again and laid her head on my shoulder. It's kind of amazing how I can change the subject really quickly.

"Let's take turns reading this." Blanc said and held the book in front of us. I grabbed one end and she grabbed the other.

"Let's." I said but before I could read a single word on the page, my mind told me that something was around us. "Wait…"

I stood up and closed my eyes, something was approaching us…

"What's wrong?" Blanc asked and walked up next to me. I opened my eyes again and saw two figures run out of the nearby forest. A couple of trees were falling down behind them too. Then a snake like creature slithered out.

"We have to help them!" I yelled and ran towards the two figures, I heard Blanc transform behind me and soon she flew right past me with her axe in hand.

She didn't waste anytime either. She pulled her fist back and punched the giant snake on the side of the head, causing it to fall over, then raised her axe in the air. "Don't disrupt us!" She yelled and smashed her axe on the snakes head. Completely severing it and causing the whole thing to disappear.

By the time I got to where she was, she reverted back to her regular form and turned around towards me. "Now we can-"

"Whoa! That was so cool!" a voice yelled, the two figures that we saw was a boy and a girl, they looked the same so guessing they're twins. The boy was reluctant about meeting us, he stayed behind the girl.

I looked at Blanc and could tell she was getting angry again, I guess she doesn't want anyone to disrupt us anymore. I walked over and placed my hand on her shoulder "Hang on Blanc, it's alright." I said and looked at the two twins. "What were you two doing? It's dangerous to go into the forests alone. Monsters could be anywhere these days."

"We're trying to get to Lastation, but we sorta got turned around…" the girl said scratching the back of her head.

"The way to Lastation huh? From here just head that way. You should see the city gate if you go the right way." I told them and the girl nodded.

"Thanks!" she said and looked at boy. "Come on Yang, give the couple a thank you."

"T-Thank you…" the boy said quietly and the two of them ran off into the direction that I told them too. I turned back to Blanc and saw her blushing a little.

"They said we were a couple…" she said quietly, I walked closer to her.

"Yeah. We are aren't we?"

"Yes… but even complete strangers can tell now…" she said and I smiled.

"I for one think that's a good thing." I said and took ahold of her hand. "As long as everyone knows that you're with me, then no-one will take you from me." her blush deepened some more after hearing that. "Now, let's get back to reading that book-"

As if on cue, storm clouds quickly formed over our heads and it started to rain.

"You've got to be kidding me." Blanc said as rain continued to fall. I couldn't even direct the clouds to move past us…

"Guess we have to head back." I said and we both transformed.

*Ching!*

While we were flying back, I flew over Blanc to make sure that she didn't get soaked as much as I did. I guess that was one of the pros for being taller than her, I was her umbrella.

"Damn weather. I thought you said it was a perfect day."

"I'm not sure, it was nice out when we were flying earlier then it just switched." I told her, it does seem weird that the weather just shifted like that… "Don't worry. We can still read together at home."

"Yeah… I guess so…"

* * *

After the flight back. Blanc and I reverted back and ran inside. The storm started to rain harder as we were approaching the Basilicom.

"Geez. Damn rain." I said, my clothes were completely drenched. I took my trenchcoat off and then removed my T-shirt I had under it.

"Um…" Blanc muttered behind me, "You… didn't have to do that in front of me…" I looked back at her.

"Oh… right sorry." I said and turned back, "I'll head to my room, take a shower, get changed. Text me when you want to read alright?"

Blanc didn't say anything, she just nodded.

I walked into my room and undressed the rest of my clothes and took a shower. After that, I put a light blue shirt and some black sweatpants on and hopped onto my bed. Now to wait until she texts me.

I put my hands behind my head and laid there for a little while, the rain hitting the roof of the Basilicom and my window was making my eyes heavy a bit.

"No… stay awake Assassin…" I muttered to myself, but I couldn't… my body kept fighting me…

Soon, my eyelids fell…

* * *

"Well well well. Look who we found…" a voice resounded. I opened my eyes and looked around, all I saw was a black void.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" I yelled and the voice laughed.

"Oh you should know who this is." the voice said and I turned around. Standing behind me, with a smile on his face, was Decker.

"You!" I ran towards him and pulled my fist back. When I tried to punch him, my fist phased through him.

"You can't hurt me here. This is my realm." he said and held his hand up, I felt my movements restrain.

"Damn you!"

"You're lucky. I can't harm you in here, but I came to deliver a little message to you…" he said and smiled, "We're coming. We will destroy everything you love. The CPU. The Nation. Everything."

"Bullshit. I won't let you!" I yelled trying to get out of my restraints. But I still couldn't move.

"There's nothing you can do." Decker said and sighed, "honestly. You should just make it easier and let us kill you."

"Why are you even trying to kill me? What am I doing to the Order that is so bad?"

"What are you doing? Everything! Haven't you heard of the prophecy that the chosen archangel was created from?" He said, "The chosen archangel is the only being that can stop us. We've been holding the order between the archangels and diablos for a long time. We're not gonna let a random person take us out."

"So I won't bother you! Just leave me and everyone out of it!"

"I can't let that happen. You have the chosen blood in your veins, you can just make another chosen archangel just like yourself." Decker said and crouched in front of me, the restraints brought me down to my knees, "We don't need the chosen blood anymore. We've gone centuries without them."

"I won't let you…!"

"You can try all you want, nothing will save you from us." Decker said and stood back up. "There are more archangels out there too, hiding all around the nations and different dimensions. It's only a matter of time before we get them all. You better watch your back Assassin."

"Grr…" before I could mutter another word, my eyes fell and I fell on the floor…

* * *

I opened up my eyes and sat up fast. My breathing was hard and I had my fists clenched. They're on their way here? And they won't tempt to even hurt anyone… I won't let them.

I grabbed my phone from my pocket and was about to text Blanc, if they were gonna show up then I need to get stronger. But before I could even get a word, I got a text immediately from Blanc.

 **Hey, can you come to my room?**

 **Sure. I'll be there in a sec.**

Looks like she's ready to read…

* * *

 **Quick A/N:**

 **Assassin: Again, if you're not interested in sexual content then I recommend stop reading here. I know this is the second time I did this AND it's a bit longer, but I promise that this will be the last one in a while. Anyway, I hope to see you all later!**

* * *

I walked down the hall as I was looking out the window, the rain stopped and it was now dark out. So I'm guessing Rom and Ram have went to bed.

I stopped in front of Blanc's door and knocked on it. "Hey Blanc. You in there?"

"Yes. Come in." she said and I opened the door, Blanc was sitting on her bed and was staring at me.

"What did you need?" I said as I shut the door behind me.

"Well… I was wondering…" she started saying but trailed off, I walked over to her and sat down on the bed next to her.

"Wondering what?"

"We've known each other for a while… and we… are together…" she said and looked me in the eyes, "I've been… getting this weird feeling whenever you're around me. The feeling is stronger whenever I'm this close to you." she said and grabbed my hand.

"Um…"

"Assassin… I love you…" she said and pressed her lips against mine, her tongue slipped into my mouth and started exploring around, I couldn't help myself either as our tongues swirled around each others.

"Blanc… I love you too…" I replied as I pressed my lips against hers again. This time my tongue exploring her mouth, Yashin said that his connection grew stronger with his lover after doing this… so it should be the same right?

My hand moved on it's own as I moved my hand to her breast and started massaging it. She moaned in response and I moved the straps on her dress down to reveal her breasts.

"This… is a little embarrassing… But… it's for you..." Blanc said and I looked at her.

"You've got nothing to worry about." I said and started to lick her nipples, she moaned again and I started to suck on them.

"You're… ah… just like a baby…"

My fingers moved on their own as they went down under her dress and into her panties, she was already wet so it was easy for my fingers to slip in. She moaned even more and moved her hands behind my head.

"Assassin… ah…" She moaned even more as I stopped and looked at her.

"Blanc… I can't hold back no more." I said and she nodded.

After I took off my clothes, my dick was fully erect. Blanc was looking at it and then looked away.

"Blanc, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Yes." That was the signal.

I removed her panties and looked at her vagina. She takes care of herself I'll say that.

"Here I go…" I said and positioned my dick by her entrance, I slowly pushed in causing her to wince in pain, "You alright?"

"It… really went in…" she said and then shook her head. "I'm fine… keep going."

Giving a nod, I continued to start thrusting in and out of her. Every thrust I did she would moan in response and soon my body stopped listening to me. I thrusted faster and harder.

"You're… Ah! Being too rough...!" She said and we grabbed each other's hands.

After a few thrusts, I laid down on the bed and Blanc climbed on top of me. "I'll move this time…" she said and sat down, my dick shot right through her pretty much, I could feel the entrance of her cervix. "It all went inside…!"

She started to move her hips, moaning at the pleasure she was having. "This is bad… it feels too good!"

I sat up and started kissing her again, she threw her arms around my neck and and kissed me as well. I lifted her up and kept bringing her down, it felt almost like I was about to penetrate through the cervix.

"It's hitting… ah! My deepest part! Ah!" Blanc laid her head on my shoulder as I kept bobbing her up and down, "I-I'm about to… Ah! I can't hold it! Ah!"

"Neither… can I!"

There wasn't much I could do, I pushed Blanc down and shot cum right into her, she screamed in response, hopefully Rom or Ram didn't hear it…

Blanc kept breathing hard over my shoulder, she got off of me and laid down on the bed.

"Hah… hah…" I was out of breath myself, I got up and grabbed my trenchcoat off the floor. "That… was something."

"..."

"I'll talk to you in-"

*Ching!*

I looked behind me and saw Blanc in her CPU form and had a smile on her face, her usual attire was removed so you could see her breasts and vagina.

"Hang on there." she said and grabbed my arm and threw me back down, "Don't think that I'm done yet, the entire time today I wanted to be with you and first a monster attacks, then a storm, and then you frickin' fell asleep!" She grabbed my dick with a tight grip, it did hurt a little bit, "And I'm not letting you get away this time!"

"Blanc, wait!" I sat up quickly,

"Nope!" Blanc pushed me back down and started to stroke my dick.

"Gh!" I couldn't stop it from getting hard again.

"Oh? You're this hard from just me touching it? You're such a perv!"

"Stop…" ignoring what I said, Blanc started to lick my dick and continued to stroke. "Feels… good."

"This is your punishment, I won't stop until you satisfy me!" Blanc said and then started to suck the tip of my dick and then proceeded down the shaft.

"It… feels amazing…" I said and I heard Blanc giggle a bit.

After a little time, I felt like my dick was going to burst, "Blanc, I'm gonna cum!" After hearing that, Blanc grabbed ahold of my dick again with a tight grip and looked at me.

"You're not allowed to cum yet, there's only one place you can." she said and pointed below her stomach. "Don't worry, I won't be that cruel to you."

Blanc sat on top of me again and positioned my dick by her entrance, she sat down on my dick and immediately jumped in pleasure, "It's harder than before!" she said and started to move her hips around.

It felt like I was being squeezed. This feeling just felt too good! "Blanc, I can't hold it!" I said and cummed, she shut one of her eyes and then shook her head.

"I don't care how many times you do cum, I'm not letting you go until I'm satisfied…" she said and started moving her hips again. The sound of flesh hitting each other resounded across the room, "even if I wanted to stop… my hips won't stop moving! This feels amazing!"

"Blanc, if you ride me that hard!" I already felt like I was about to cum again, "I-I'll!"

"I'm almost there myself! Ah! Ah! Don't keep any in Assassin! Shoot it all out!" Blanc demanded and started moving even faster.

"Can't hold it!"

"Cumming!" we both said at the same time and I shot out tons upon tons. Blanc fell on me exhausted.

"Hah… hah… Assassin…" I kept my eyes shut and breathed hard as well, but Blanc transformed and did this to me…

It only makes sense… If I do it myself!

*Ching!*

I opened my eyes and pushed Blanc off of me, I stood up and grinned at Blanc. "You said that you wouldn't let me go until you were satisfied and now I'm making that same offer." I said and Blanc's eyes widened a little bit.

"What?" Before she could say anything, I grabbed ahold of her and pulled her close to me and shoved my fingers into her vagina, "Ah! Warn me before you do that!"

"You didn't warn me before you grabbed my dick!" I moved my fingers in her rapidly as I used my other hand to grab her nipples and tighten them, she moaned in response, they didn't waste anytime getting hard. "Now it's my turn."

I stood up and turned her around, so that her ass was facing me. I positioned my dick by her entrance once again and thrusted deep into her in one go. "Ahhhh! Assassin stop!"

"Not until I'm satisfied!" I replied and started thrusting in and out, Blanc shook with every thrust I did, I could feel myself inching closer and closer to her womb.

"Ah! Ah! Assassin! It's hitting… Ah! My deepest part!" Blanc yelled and she looked at me from the corner of her eye, I could see a little bit of tears.

"Just a little bit more Blanc! Come on!" I said and started thrusting deeper, Blanc almost screamed in pleasure, but she muffled herself with the bed sheets.

After a couple minutes of Flesh hitting each other, I was almost at my limit. Blanc cummed almost three times already because I could feel her cum on my dick. She was now sitting on me with her arms around my neck

"Almost there Blanc!"

"It's too much! I can't handle it!" She pulled herself closer to me

"I'm going to-"

"CUM!" I thrusted as deep as I could as we both cummed at the same time. She stayed sitting on me as I reverted back.

"Hah… hah… alright… that's my limit…"

Blanc pushed me down and laid down on top of me.

"To think that you would be able to make me beg like that…" she whispered close to my face, "But now that we did that… no-one can claim you. You're mine."

"Wasn't planning on going to anyone else anyway." I said and Blanc leaned in and closed her lips on mine, she got off me and rolled over to my side, I grabbed some of the covers and pulled them over us before putting one of my arms around Blanc. "And the same goes for you, you're mine and no-one can say otherwise."

Blanc eyes quickly shut as she reverted back to her normal form. Already she fell asleep. "Good night Blanc, sweet dreams…" I said as my eyes also fell shut…

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Assassin: Alright, as I said this will be the LAST smut scene in a while. I'll make sure of it but if you made it to this point then you're dirty minded just like me. Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope to see you all later!**


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

 **Assassin's POV**

Already?

I opened my eyes again and found myself in the gold void, Yashin was waiting for me and he had a smile in his face.

"You went through with it Assassin, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't proud." He said as he patted my shoulder.

"It… just happened. It felt out of my control."

"Despite that, do you know that you've just signed a huge amount of responsibility? That girl and you do have a strong connection and it just continues to grow. But you must be careful…" Yashin said as he looked down at the ground, "The Order doesn't care about who they take…"

"Shut up about them, I don't give a damn if they show up. I'll beat them back to whatever void they came from." Yashin let out a laugh.

"Confidence is a good attribute, but don't let it go to your head. An archangels mind is their greatest weapon." He said and I felt my eyes grow heavy, "The sun is rising, good luck Assassin…" again he muttered something at the end but I couldn't hear him.

* * *

I opened my eyes again and the first thing I saw was Blanc snuggled close to me. She was still blushing from the… "event" last night.

Trying not to disturb her, I moved her arms from around me and slowly got out of bed. Our clothes were still on the floor, I quickly put mine back on and started gathering Blanc's clothes.

I folded them up and sat them on her bed, that's when her eyes fluttered open and she yawned a little bit.

"Morning." I said and she looked over we me and rubbed her eyes.

"Good morning Assassin. When did you get up?"

"Not too long ago, only a couple minutes."

Blanc pulled the covers off of her and started to put her clothes back on, while waiting I used my archangel sense to see if anyone was around us.

"I'm gonna head out and see if Rom and Ram are awake." I said and Blanc nodded.

"Alright."

I walked out the door and went walking through the halls while looking outside. The sun was shining but that didn't melt the snow. The way the sun's rays bounced off the snow was honestly beautiful.

I was outside Rom and Ram's door and was about to knock on it, but I stopped. I heard laughing coming from inside.

I knocked on their door. "Rom, Ram. Can I come in?"

"Sure!" They didn't waste anytime, the door opened quickly and revealed Ram behind the door.

I stepped into their room and I saw their TV was on, a game was running and there were two extras in the room. One was the Lowean twins, the other were the twins I gave directions to Lastation. Now they were sitting here in Rom and Ram's room.

"Rom, Ram… when did you let these two in?" I asked and Rom looked up at me.

"A couple minutes ago. You're not mad are you…?" She replied and looked at me sympathetically.

"No, you just need to tell Blanc or me if you're having visitors." I stated and looked at the other twins. "I don't think I caught your names last time, one of you was Yang. I remember that."

The girl raised her hand, "I'm Yin! My brother is Yang." She said and moved to the right, revealing Yang behind her.

"H-Hi…" he said shyly and shrunk in size a little bit.

"Nice to meet you two, my name is-"

"This is our big brother Assassin!" Ram interrupted and Yin's eyes widened.

"Wait… Assassin? THE Assassin?" Yin started saying and I nodded slowly.

"Uh… I guess? My name is Assassin."

"No way! This is amazing! I never thought that I'd meet you in person!" She said and ran up to me, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Are you kidding? You're a hero! You saved the world from the evil diablos!" She said and I scratched my head.

"Hey now, diablos aren't evil. The name may sound like they are, but truly they're not."

"What are you talking about Assassin?" Ram questioned, "you kicked Noxious's butt back in Leanbox remember?" Oh right, but that was so long ago.

"I appreciate the respect, but it feels weird to be above everyone else."

"...hero." Yang muttered and walked closer to me.

"So I'm guessing you all met sometime?" I asked and both Ram and Yin nodded.

"Yeah!" They both said and Rom spoke up.

"When we went to get you something… we met them." Rom admitted and I smiled.

"Making new friends huh?" I said with a smile and patted Roms head, "You're such a nice girl." Rom giggled a bit, "alright, I need to go. Have fun and try not to be too loud."

"We won't." They all said in unison and I walked out of the room. I stuck my hands in my pockets and walked through the halls of the Basilicom.

My mind started to wander a bit as well. I've stated myself that I was the chosen archangel but am I really? No. I have to be, Kibo, Decker, and Yashin all claimed that I was. But I don't feel any different than I was before.

I looked outside again and saw a flash in the forest. I used my archangel sense and felt a presence. Someone's out there…

Slowly walking outside, I crept up to where I felt the presence. I took my pistol out of it's holster and aimed it in front of me.

I was now right by whoever was in the forest. I could hear some moving from the bushes.

I aimed my pistol at the bush and cocked the gun, "Come out now." I demanded and the figure stood up. "Kibo?"

"I was about to call you." Kibo said and stepped out of the bush. "I needed to talk to you."

"Alright." I said and put my pistol back in it's holster, "What did you need?"

"To know if you're the chosen one. I'm still not sure so I need to check." He said and summoned one of his swords.

"Um…"

He held it to his arm and sliced it, blood rose out of the wound and trickled down his arm, he put his sword down and caught some of it in his hand.

"Your turn." he said and nodded to the sword.

"O-Okay." I said and picked up the sword, I held it to my arm and cut it. Blood trickled out and Kibo caught it in his hand. Both blood drops mixed together making a bigger splat of blood.

"As I thought… it's the same." Kibo said and looked behind me and nodded. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for wh- GAH!" Kibo didn't even waste time, he slashed me in the side and I spun around and fell on one knee. He slashed my ankles, causing more blood to gush out of me. I could no longer stand…

Kibo held me up by my hair and soon, a bunch of people came walking out. A robed female, because of her chest, another female only this one was in a regular Lastation schoolgirl uniform, but she had a blank face, like she had no emotion at all. She had chocolate brown hair that went down to about half her back. Another robed person came out and standing beside him, with a bright smile on his face, was Decker.

"See? I told you he could do it." Decker told the robed man and the man nodded and looked at Kibo.

"Good work Prince Kibo. You've proven yourself well." the man said, his voice was deep and raspy, like the final boss of a game.

Kibo nodded but didn't say anything.

The man removed his hood and revealed his hair. It was white as snow and he had two different eyes. One was the bloodiest red you could think of while the other was as blue as the sky. He had two scars above his eyes, one looked from a sword wound while the other was from a bullet i'm guessing.

"Chosen one. We've finally found you." the man said and smiled a little bit. "We shall finally end this prophecy before it begins anew…" his smile disappeared quickly.

"Kibo… you traitor…" I muttered, I clenched my fists and Kibo restrained me. "So you're The Order?" There may be one option left…

"I'm surprised you knew. Yes, we're the archangels that shall end this prophecy. You shall stand trial for your actions."

"Trial?" It's now or never… " _Blanc… please hear me… I'm outside and there are dangerous people out here. Get Rom and Ram and get out of here!"_ There's one… _"Riddek… call Noxious and anyone else you can and get to Lowee quickly!"_

"Contacting the others huh?" Decker said and I quickly opened my eyes again. "Don't worry. They'll be out here soon…"

As if on cue, Rom and Ram walked out and behind them were the two twins I left with them. Yang had his hands on Rom and held her arms behind her back, she was on the verge of crying but so was the boy. Ram was slowly walking beside them as Yin was holding her hands out and stepping like Ram.

"Leave them out of this!" I yelled and the leader shook his head.

"No can do. We know that you and the CPU have already, have do I put this, shared each other's love already-"

We could all feel those icy glares… it didn't take long for an axe to come flying out from the clearing. The leader of the Order stepped back to avoid the axe, which came circling back to where it was thrown.

Blanc was flying above all of us with the most pissed off look I've ever seen from her. She landed in front of us and glared at every single member of The Order. Including Kibo.

"I'll say this only once. Let everyone go, or you all will feel every one of your bones breaking!" Blanc yelled and the leader stood unfazed, if anything he started clapping.

"Heh heh heh. Here she is, the CPU of Lowee." he said and nodded. "I see that Kibo was right about his evaluations… You are certainly smaller."

That wasn't good to say… Blancs eyes almost lit on fire when she heard that, "What?! That's it, you're dead meat!" she yelled and dashed towards the leader.

"Blanc no!" too late. The school girl jumped in front of the leader and smashed her arm into Blanc before she could even make contact. Blanc flew back to the trees and collided with a bunch of them.

The girl lifted her arm and it started to change form, it opened and soon a gatling gun was where her arm was. "Target aquired. Confirming kill." a robot?!

"NO!" I yelled and everyone looked at me, "Don't… just don't… Blanc and I never advanced our relationship. We've never ever done… "that" yet." I lied as a last resort and the leader looked at Kibo.

"Is this true?"

"...yes. He hasn't yet." he said and the leader nodded.

"I'll go with you… Just don't hurt anyone else. Please." I said almost on the verge of tears.

"...Very well." the leader said and Decker's eyes widened.

"Wait, what if he's lying?"

"Prince Kibo has been a watchful eye on him, he would of known if the chosen one did something like that."

Kibo forced me on my feet and shoved me forward. Making me fall again.

"Big Brother!"

"Let Assassin go!" Rom and Ram both protested but the female robed girl looked over at them.

"Try CPU Candidates and you might end up with the same fate as him." she warned and I looked at the two Candidates, even Ram was close to crying.

"It's alright." I said and then Blanc got back up.

"Let him go!" she yelled and was about to dash towards us again, but the robot raised her weapon again.

"Blanc stop!" I yelled and she did quickly. "You can't do anything else. It'll be bad if you do."

"Assassin, stop! Let me help you!" Blanc protested and clutched her axe with a tighter grip.

"I won't let you hurt yourself anymore…" I muttered and put on the most serious face I could. "My job is to protect you CPU's. Let me go with them, that's an order."

"Assassin!" she yelled and glared at me, "Damn you! Dammit Assassin!" she started yelling.

"It is wise to listen to him CPU, you won't like that outcome if you attacked." the leader said and nodded at Kibo. "Let's go."

Kibo picked me up and started walking off with me, I was left staring at Blanc, Rom, and Ram. The three Loweans were stuck staring at me with one glare from Blanc and the Candidates a scared look. Blanc dropped to her knees and I swore I heard her voice in my mind. I could tell what she was thinking.

 _"Dammit Assassin… I hate you…"_ From how the words sounded, she was obviously crying. Seeing her in CPU form and crying brings terrible pain to me. But this is what I had to do… to protect them.

It didn't take long before I left the vision of the CPU and CPU Candidates of Lowee…

* * *

 **Noxious's POV**

Today I went to Leanbox to test out a new Diablo artifact I created with Risoria and Nagao.

"Noxious! Today was my day off…" Risoria complained while we walked through the woods.

"For once I agreed with her." Nagao added, we kept walking.

"I'm sorry but I need to see if this works before I go off using it." I replied then I stopped. "Alright we're here." Looking at a small lake with a waterfall hitting it from above. I turned to Risoria and Nagao and pulled out a curved black dagger with a red orb in the blade. I charged at both Risoria and Nagao.

"Noxious what are you!-" before they could finish I slashed them in the side. They stood there and looked at where I slashed.

"What did you do to us?" Nagao asked, I put the dagger away.

"I used a voice extraction dagger, it'll bring your voices out in physical form and be able to communicate with them." I explained then Umbaroth came out as his huge dragon form as well as a huge green and black snake.

"Shinkei!" Umbaroth yelled

"Ssss, Umbaroth!" The snake yelled back we all stood there and watched as the two collided making the ground below us shake.

"SHINKEI!" Nagao yelled then the snake stopped and looked at him.

"SSSS, Why do you interrupt our fight after we just sssstarted again?!" Shinkei replied in an angered tone.

"For once I agree with Shinkei, why must you interrupt our fight?!" Umbaroth agreed. I walked in front of Nagao and looked up at Shinkei and Umbaroth.

"Listen Shinkei and Umbaroth I don't care about your fight, but both of you can help me with mine." I stated.

"HAHAHA A HUMAN TELLING USSSS WHAT TO DO!" Shinkei laughed but Umbaroth stayed quiet.

"Shinkei, I must warn you that this boy is the new diablo king. he could kill us at any minute." Umbaroth warned Shinkei.

"Umbaroth are you ssssseriously sssscared of this boysss title?!" Umbaroth nodded. "Pathetic! I'll kill this boy in a sssecond!" Shinkei started charging at me opening his fangs, he tried biting me but I grabbed the top and bottom of his fangs.

"I said, STOP FIGHTING!" I yelled and threw Shinkei by the fangs.

"Gwaaa!" Umbaroth flew down right where Shinkei landed.

"Shinkei, you see what I mean?" Umbaroth asked, Shinkei started to get up.

"I've fought countlesssss diablossss and humansssss but this one peakssss sssome interest." Shinkei acknolegded then they both turned to me and the others. "What must we assssist you with diablo king?" I grinned.

"I need transport to Lowee." I stated.

"What?!" Risoria and Nagao yelled in a shocked tone.

"Noxious you seriously did all that just to get to Lowee?!" Nagao said grabbing me by the shirt.

"Could you've just gone there rather than coming to Leanbox?" Risoria asked.

"Yes I could've, but I wanted to see how you guys were holding up here in Leanbox since a group of Archangels called the Order have been wandering around causing destruction." I replied then Nagao let go of me.

"Don't worry about us, we will protect Leanbox and everyone. Especially my goddess Vert!" Nagao stated in a happy tone then Risoria punched him in the gut.

"You only call her goddess because of how big her breasts are!" She said then looked at me. "Don't worry Noxious we'll make sure everything is okay." then Umbaroth walked up to me.

"We should leave now Noxious while there's still wind blowing." He said then I nodded.

"Yeah, let's go Umbaroth." I jumped up on his back and he started taking off.

* * *

We soared across the skies at a high speed, I'm lucky just to stay on though. "Umbaroth! Slow down a bit!" I yelled.

"I cannot slow down Noxious I need to keep a certain speed to keep us in the air." He replied, I sighed.

"Fine I guess i'll do this then!" I pulled a black rope out of my creations and threw it around his neck, Umbaroth started going all over the place.

"Noxious! I-I can't breathe!" He struggled and threw me off his back. I looked down where I was falling and put my hand into the black aura.

"Diablo Claw!" I yelled and used my arm that started forming red lines to make a red magic circle. "Wingless Diablo!" another magic circle appeared on the ground as I landed. I felt no pain from the fall and looked around to see the Lowee Basilicom.

"Noxious!" I looked over to see Riddek running up to me catching his breath.

"What's wrong Riddek?" I asked then he stood straight.

"Assassin's in trouble! He's been taken by some Archangels…" My eyes widened and I clenched my fist, them bastards…

I didn't tell Riddek who The Order were yet, I wanted to see how Blanc was doing since I did the same with Noire.

"Blanc is in her room. But she's also in her CPU form so watch out if she gets hostile." Riddek warned me I nodded and proceeded into her room, she stood at the window looking at the night sky.

"Um hey Blanc-"

"What is it!" She cut me off, I walked over and sat on a chair.

"Are you alright?" I asked, she turned around with a pissed look.

"I'm fine and I don't need you to tell me that."

"Then what about Assassin?"

"What about him? I don't care about people I hate!" I looked at her with a pissed look as well.

"Look here Assassin didn't want to leave you, he wanted to make sure you were safe!" I got up and walked up to her, she pulled her axe out and put the blade to my neck.

"Alright you damn demon. I'll slash your head off right here and now!" I opened my mouth a little bit.

"Do it…" I whispered, she put her axe back and slashed my head off, both my body and head hit the floor. She stood there and tears started to come out of her eyes.

"I did it and now I definitely can't save Assassin…" her knees fell to the ground as she cried.

"Now that's what I was waiting for." I said as my body moved off the ground and I walked over to where my head laid. My body picked up my head and reattached itself back together.

"How did you…"

"I will bring Assassin back and I will make sure I bring him back to you!" I stated then her head lifted and she stood up.

"Then make sure when you find him… call him an idiot for me!" I nodded and smiled.

"Got it, CPU of Lowee." I walked out of the door and walked outside of the basilicom, my body felt heavy.

"I better hurry before it happens…" I started to see a vision of a guy with bright blue electric markings on his right arm, his eyes glowing bright blue and black sweat pants which were a little torn. I couldn't see his face but I knew just from the vision that it's someone I don't want to face…

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Noxious: Powers grow, tension goes higher, viewers are falling out of the edge of their seats… forget that last one. We're almost there again near the end of another arc as well as another year of school. Anyway since it's Spring Break (for me and Assassin at least) and Assassin said I won't have to write for awhile I wonder what will be in store for you all so i'll see you all whenever!**

 **Assassin: He pretty much said everything. I hate to do this for you all but it's also the perfect time for it. This marks the end of the first part of the archangel arc! The second part will start after our Spring Break. Mark your calendars for the 20th because that's when this starts up again! Mainly I need a break due to lack of sleep… so I hope to make up for it but anyway, thanks for reading and I hope to see you all later!**


	54. Update - The story is being delayed

Alright, Hey everyone. Assassin here. You all have probably read the title of this update chapter.

I know that I said that the story would start back up again on the 20th and all. But I don't think I'll be able too mainly because I've been so tired. I've had writers block for the past five days and haven't been able to think of anything. But until this fatigue and writers block goes away. I will be disappearing from fanfiction a little bit, don't worry. I promise you that I shall return. All I ask is if you guys and girls remain patient. I'm sorry for how long you all wait.

Anywho. Thanks for looking at this little update and I hope to see you all later.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 54**

 **Assassin's POV**

I can't see anything… Where am I? I tried moving my hands but they felt tied up. Same with my legs…

"Ah. He's awake." I heard footsteps walking over to me and soon I could see again. Standing in front of me was the leader of The Order. Beside me was the robot girl holding a blindfold. Kibo was standing beside the leader with a hurt look on his face, he kept trying to avoid eye contact.

"Where… am I?" I asked and the leader looked around.

"You are in the courtroom, in the Celestial Void." the leader replied and I looked around some more, this was the same room where Riddek and Kibo were when I took away that memory.

"Right… trial." I said and looked at Kibo, he had one of his hands up like he did with Riddek, that's when I noticed that my arms weren't connected with any restraints.

The leader stepped over and sat down in a chair behind a huge desk and put his elbows on the desk and his hands to his mouth. "We have a little time before Decker and Senzura return. How about a little chat?"

"A chat? You had me captured and forced me to watch you beat up Blanc and all you want to do is chat?!"

"For a little while, yes. Decker wants to see the trial for himself and he'll be devastated if he missed it."

"Sir-" Kibo interrupted

"Please Prince Kibo, you have my respects, you may call me Izumi." the leader said, so that's his name? Izumi?

"U-Understood. Izumi." Kibo corrected and then shook his head, "I… forgot what I was going to ask."

Izumi laughed a little bit, "nervous?"

"A little…"

"Both of you are having a conversation like I'm not here…" I said and the robot aimed her arm at me.

"How dare you interrupt his worships conversation." she said and soon it started to transform.

"Yasuda stand down. We'll let him in on this." Izumi said and the robot, or Yasuda, obeyed. "Now then Assassin, even though your real name is-"

"Don't even say it." I warned and Izumi nodded.

"My apologies." Why is he so polite? "Anyway, I'm guessing you're still confused about what's going on and I'll be happy to enlighten you."

"Go on."

"You see, we've been looking for your kind for centuries. The chosen blood was rarely chosen to some archangels and you were one of the lucky winners. We decided that instead of destroying the current chosen archangel and waiting for the next one to appear. Was to capture said archangel and make sure that he can't make another one." Izumi explained.

"But why? You could've just told me that and I wouldn't even try to fight you. You'd still be able to keep the order between diablos and archangels and I can live my life… besides It's not like I wanted this anyway…"

"There's still a problem in that plan. Just because you say that you won't do it doesn't mean that the chosen archangel will still come after us. The prophecy has stated that the chosen archangel will bring down The Order. It doesn't have to be you who does it."

"Just let me go! I've told you already that I haven't done anything with Blanc!"

"And let you get away? Not an option." Izumi said and looked me dead in the eyes, "That's what we did with your father."

"What?" No way. "My father left me when I was born! What do you mean?"

"You weren't even aware? I pity you. Your father said those same words too and we believed him, but he went off and hid in a different dimension. What did you call it? The real world? No matter, he fell in love with a woman and took her with him. It took us months to find him but we finally did and he left his wife to go fight us. But failed thanks to one man who was able to keep tabs on him…"

"Who?"

"Why, his own brother." Izumi said and looked at Kibo. "Isn't that right Kibo."

"...Yes." Kibo admitted and looked me in the eyes, "Assassin, it was me. I killed your father."

My eyes widened, mom told me that dad left her. But he left to protect her? "Then… if you're his brother then doesn't that mean that…"

"You are correct Assassin." Izumi said, "Kibo is your uncle."

"You bastard! You went and made friends with me even though you knew you would betray me!" I yelled and tried to move, but the invisible restraints got tighter.

Kibo took his gaze from mine and looked at the ground again.

"And just to make sure that another one doesn't get away. We made a law towards Archangels. If you become one then you are put under a rule; you are not allowed to love."

"What?! You can't be serious!" I protested and the robot aimed her arm at me again.

"It's just to make sure that another chosen archangel is not made. You have also broken this rule."

"Grr…"

Soon the door opened and Decker came in along with a female. Deckers apparel had changed too, he was now wearing a gray robe with a couple pockets on it. He had several straps where his stomach was and it ran down his leg.

The female had a tight black bodysuit that exposed her arms and legs, Her arms and legs were black but stop around the knees and elbows with white circuit patterns running on it. Her hair was a medium length in the back and spiked on the sides in the back of her hair and she was wearing a black headband. She had her arms crossed and clearly looked unamused.

"Ah good, you didn't do anything yet." Decker said and smiled at me. "We can just move on to the sentence right?"

"Correct, thanks to Kibo's observations, we have all the evidence we need." Izumi said and looked at me, "Well Assassin, you had all the time you needed. But it's time for that to end. Your sentence for threatening The Order and breaking one of the top laws… is death."

"What?!" Both me and Kibo surprisingly said and we looked at Izumi.

"Is something wrong Prince Kibo?" he asked.

"Kill him? I wasn't told that. I thought we would lock him away or something!"

"He's too dangerous to be kept like that. It's better to kill him before he escapes." Decker said and smiled at Kibo, "You've already killed one of your family members, you can kill Assassin too. Do this and you will finally achieve your dream of being one of us."

"Kibo, don't do it!" I yelled and he looked at me, "Think about what we did. All we've been through!"

"..."

"KIBO!" I don't think my words were reaching him, he summoned one of his swords and walked up to me, a shadow was casted over his vision.

He raised his sword over his head and looked down at me. Izumi walked up behind him, "Do it."

Kibo's eyes glowed back and he swung his sword behind him, but Izumi threw his arm up and caught Kibos arm. "I knew it."

Izumi turned and kicked so quick that I didn't even see it, Kibo flew and hit the wall beside me. I felt the restraints drop.

I summoned one of my swords and slashed at the girl, Yasuda, and made her jump back. I quickly dashed at Yasuda and did quick slashes but he was quicker. He jumped up and dropped kicked me. I flew back to the wall and crashed into it. When I looked back up, Izumi charged at me and kicked me farther into the wall, making me crash through it.

I flew down and landed on the pavement. The Celestial Void changed a little bit. In front of me was the castle and around me were walls, there was one pathway that went towards a prison. Not only that but on the walls other people were looking down at me.

Kibo came flying down and landed next to me. He started coughing and I saw blood come out, staining the white concrete in blood.

Soon all members of The Order were standing in front of us. Decker had a smile on his face and started laughing. "I knew you couldn't do it Kibo. Assassin helped you with your own relationship." I almost forgot about that… Peashy and Plutia...

Kibo looked up and glared at them, "I was wrong… You're just a bunch of pricks!"

"Even you had betrayed us Prince Kibo… Now you must pay the price." Every member held their hand up and soon they all started glowing. "Begone." Izumi stated and each of them charged a energy blast. I couldn't move… my body won't let me.

Kibo looked at me one last time, "I'm sorry…" he said and then the blast shot…

* * *

"..."

"Welcome back." I opened my eyes and found myself in the gold void again. Yashin was sitting in the middle again and he was smiling. "You've found out the truth."

"The truth? All I found out was my father was killed by The Order and Kibo was with them!"

"True. But you should know who I truly am now. Didn't you get a funny feeling when you first met me?"

"Yashin… you're my…"

"Yes son, I'm sorry to keep it a secret from you all this time…" I didn't waste any time. I ran over to him and he held his arms out for me.

"Dad!"

We hugged each other and I let out the tears. I finally get to see him...

After a couple minutes, we released each other. "Dad, I have so many questions…"

"I'll answer each one."

"Was it true what they said? You… left Mom and I to protect us?"

"I… didn't want you two hurt, Assassin you and your mother were the most important things in my life. Being the chosen archangel… it's hard to live a normal life. The Order had already set a bounty on my head and anything or anyone would come after me. Eventually your mother found out what I was and accepted it. That led to even greater problems that I found out that was impossible to run from. So I fought it… and I lost…"

"I never even got to see you once..."

"No… It was months of torture and suffering. I never knew Kibo was with The Order… he was so focused on being stronger so that he could stand up to anyone… even me."

"...Kibo. He betrayed me."

"No. He made up for it, even Kibo didn't listen to the rules of The Order and he fell in love with a very… interesting girl."

"Am I really… dead?"

"No Assassin, you're very much alive. Look." he said and turned around, the scene changed and we were back in the Celestial Void. There was still dust flying where Kibo and I were. The Order members were standing in the same spot too.

When it died away The Order members were left stunned. A shield was set around both me and Kibo and I was the source of it. When the shield dropped I did too.

"He was able to absorb all of that?" The woman said and Yasuda aimed her arm again and it transformed into a minigun.

"Whoa there Yasuda, no need to rush his death. I'd like to do a few... experiments." Decker interrupted and Izumi looked at him.

"Decker, you said that any type of containment wouldn't hold him."

"That was a lie so Kibo would show his true colors, I know something that will." Decker told him and Izumi nodded.

"Very well. Then he's under your watch. Everyone, back to your posts."

The scene vanished and we were back in the gold void. "See?" Dad said and I nodded. "Even still, you mustn't rush yourself. I would like to teach you something and show you what happened in the past… it's the most I can do now."

"In the past?"

"Yes, originally The Order wasn't as it is now. It's better if I show you."

"A-Alright."

"Then prepare yourself son. There's a lot to show."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Assassin: Guess who's back! The long awaited return has finally happened! Yes, I'm not dead even though I was gone for a few short months. I won't go into much detail but I'm back and ready to write. I have two chapters ready counting this one, it's time to finish this story! Thanks to you all that have been waiting patiently and, as always, I hope to see you all later!**


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 55**

 **Yashin's POV**

A lot of things happened over the years… probably the most important one was how I got my role. The chosen archangel.

I heard rumors that my father was the so-called chosen archangel but that changed when I heard that my father was a diablo named Zetsubo. My mother was full archangel, same with me. It's difficult to explain why.

I was out taking care of a few loose corrupted archangels and one of them got a lucky hit on me. The archangels can switch dimensions and the corrupted ones went too was in a dimension that was in a war.

On the verge of death, a boy approached me and was able to heal me somehow. He had that connection in him. An archangel power. That's when I found out that I was the chosen one. I gave him the powers of sensory, a powerful archangel technique that can let you shift others minds to your own. You can make them see yourself or anyone in their own memories.

I returned to the Celestial Void and was immediately approached by my mother, Mizu. It was surprising at first, an Organization called The Order had almost taken the entire Celestial Void and they banished my mother...

"Yashin… you're the one."

"I'm the one? What do you mean?"

"I mean that you're THE one. The chosen archangel."

"You mean… the one from the prophecy?" She nodded.

"I didn't believe it at first… but you're the one. We don't have much time, you shouldn't have come back."

"Why? What's going on?"

"No time to explain-"

*CRASH!*

"They're coming!" My mother said and grabbed my hand, "I've already sent your brother away, I will fix everything. Good luck Yashin."

"Mom!"

That was only the start, for days I would try to get back and help but nothing would work. I felt so helpless that I almost gave up, but I wanted my mother to be proud of me.

So I lived in another world that was different from the Celestial Void. The world actually had more colors, the sky was blue and the ground was green. It was a little embarrassing to say the least but I never saw anything like this before. I've seen other worlds that were completely destroyed but this was something else.

It didn't take long for me to find a new home. I was able to find a house to live in quite easily since my archangels powers were able to trick the owner's mind into giving me the house.

Now I was able to live out the next few days in peace. I learned that I needed a job in order to pay for the house and started working. It was fine for a few days, but then…

"There… that should be enough to pay my bills and get some food." I said as I walked down the street towards my house. "Then I'll need too-" I looked up and saw a woman walking on the side of the road and started to walk across it. A engine was heard coming down the road and I saw a car zooming right towards her swerving all over the place.

"Look out!" I yelled and ran towards the woman, she looked over and saw the car. The driver didn't attempt to stop. Her eyes widened and she started to scream.

Without thinking I pushed her out of the car's path but I didn't move. I was hit head on and I felt my body shut down on me, I flew through the air, hit a telephone pole and slid down. I felt like my insides were busted everywhere and blood was gushing inside of me.

My sight was blurry and I lost hearing in my ears, the last thing I heard was the woman shouting and alarms coming towards us…

* * *

I woke up to the sound of beeping. The room I was in was white and I had a window to my left, I didn't recognize the area I was in either. I was wrapped up tightly in a bed with an IV in my arm.

"Thank goodness you're awake." I looked over and saw the woman that I helped, she looked at me with a kind smile. "You healed pretty fast for someone who was hit by a car."

"You're… alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks to you… I was the one that contacted the ambulance right away."

"I see… thank you." She doesn't seem to be like a corrupted archangel, she might be a regular human. I tried to get up, but the pain swelled from my ribs, forcing me back down.

"You shouldn't try to get back up."

"Thanks for the warning… a bit too late though." she laughed.

"My name is Jen. Jennifer if you want the full first name."

"Jen huh?" I think it'll be safe if I use my name, "My name is Yashin."

"Yashin? That sounds Japanese. But you don't look it."

"Uh… yeah. My parents were Japanese." I lied, I don't know what "Japanese" are, but I'll roll with it for now.

"I'll be stopping by to check on you occasionally." she said and stood up from her chair, "see you later. Yashin."

"Yeah. See you."

For the next couple days I would sit in the hospital recovering; each day Jen would stop by and talk with me. It didn't take long for my release, which surprised everyone, Jen picked me up and took me back to my house.

"So this is your house?" Jen asked me as she walked around. It didn't have much in it. Just a living room connected to the kitchen. The bedrooms were down the hall next to the kitchen.

"Yeah. Home sweet home." I said and sat down on the couch and took a deep breath. Jen sat down next to me.

"Hey Yashin?" I looked at her, "I wanted to ask you if you wanted to eat somewhere with me."

"Yeah, I can do that."

"Then let's go!" she said and grabbed ahold of my hand and almost dragged me across to the door.

* * *

Jen took me to a gas station but they had these computers inside that could order almost anything you wanted.

Jen almost ordered a whole buffet even though I said I wasn't gonna eat much. But I bit back those words when I saw the food…

"Is it _that_ good?" Jen asked me as I gobbled down the food, it was so good that I couldn't help myself.

"About me not eating much…"

"You must've been hungry."

"Ahaha… kinda." I said and put my hand behind my head. Jen laughed.

"Yashin when did you actually move here?" she asked me, "When I looked at you in the car, you had a surprised look on your face, like you haven't seen land in ages."

"Not too long ago. Maybe a week or so."

"And you've never been to this side of town?"

"Ah… no."

"It's fine, I'll be more than happy to show you around."

"Thank you-" oh no. I know that feeling…

A man started walking up to us, he wore a black trench coat and black pants, he was a little taller than me and he also concealed his face, but his eyes were showing and they were glowing red. It's another one of those!

The man raised his hand up and I knew he was charging an attack.

"Jen! Watch out!" I yelled.

I got up and stood in front of the man and pushed him back. Sending him through a couple tables. I grabbed Jen's hand and ran away from the gas station.

"Yashin, what did you do!" she yelled.

"I'll explain later, for now we need to run!" I yelled back and ran through an alleyway.

After running for a little while I pulled Jen to me. She was breathing hard. "I think we lost him."

"Who was that?" she asked and I looked at her.

"Something very bad. Don't worry, he won't find us-"

"Grr…" when I peeked around the corner the man was standing right there. He was staring me dead in the eyes.

"Run!" I yelled and Jen ran down the alleyway. I ran after her and the man ran after us as well.

* * *

He chased us towards the woods and Jen took a turn to quick and ran into a tree. She fell instantly but I caught her before she hit the ground.

"You're bleeding." I said, her head was cut open and blood was running down. I looked behind me and saw the man walking towards us.

"Yashin, run." Jen told me and I shook my head.

"I'm done running." I said and laid her in front of the tree. I stood up and turned around to face the man, I closed my eyes and held my hand out. My sword appeared in front of me and I opened my eyes, everything was surrounded in a goldish glow and my sword glowed gold a little bit.

I took the sword in my hand and swiped. Sending a gold slash wave towards the man, he held his arms in a crossed formation. When the slash wave hit him it ripped his sleeves off, revealing smoky black arms.

"Grah!" the man yelled and charged his arms with energy, then shot his own wave at me. I slashed it in half making sure that none of it hit Jen.

"I'm giving you one warning archangel. Leave now."

"Heh…" the archangel laughed and I heard a voice in my head. " _You don't know what you're getting into, You cannot kill us. Only temporarily stop us. We will rise again."_

"Then I'll keep doing my job and kill you over and over." I said and the archangel ran towards me. I sliced my sword across his stomach and ducked under his punch, then roundhoused kicked him. He stumbled back and then slapped his head a little bit.

"RAAAAH!" the archangel yelled again and ran towards me, I flipped my sword around and held it by my waist waiting for the time to strike. Once I saw the opening I did a quick slash. The archangel dead stopped and started to glow red. Then disappeared.

My sword also disappeared and I closed my eyes again. When I opened them my vision was back to normal. I looked at Jen, who was surprised by the event that just happened.

"Yashin… what WAS that? What are you?" she asked me and I held my hand out to her, allowing her to get up easily.

"Let's get back to my house, then I'll tell you everything."

* * *

Nothing happened on the way back, it was a safe journey. I sat Jen on my couch and took a seat across from here.

"What I'm about to say is something that you should keep secret. Can I trust you with this?"

"Of course."

"Then prepare yourself." I said and took a deep breath, then I looked her in the eyes. "All that I have said until now was a lie. I'm not Japanese, as you said, I'm not a human. I'm an archangel a mystical being. My true name is Prince Yashin, one of the heirs to the archangel throne." I explained, "My real mother is the queen to the archangels, but recently she has dispatched me and my brother to safety due to an uprising by a dangerous group. I have orders not to get involved with any sort of violence and lay low so that the group does not find me."

"But… you fought that… thing."

"That man was a corrupted archangel, an archangel with a dark past, there are many more out there. Possibly this world, we archangels try to stop them as much as we can before they cause more harm. But I did not expect one to be here… But now that I killed one, the others will be alerted so it's best that you stay away from me. I will leave this place-"

"No!" she blurted out, catching me off guard.

"Jen… I can't bring any harm to innocents. If even a single one gets hurt…"

"I grew to know you as much as I wanted, now I know that you're in danger and you want me to just go away? Not gonna happen!" Jen said and stood up and walked over to me. "Yashin, you may know yourself, but you don't know something about me. I'm a stubborn woman." she said with a smile.

"Then be sure to stay safe when around me; when danger approaches, hide." I said and she nodded. "Then let us "try" and stay undercover."

And even after that day, Jen would stick by my side and help me. She even went and bought her own weapon, which was just a pistol, but she sure made it her job to help.

The whole undercover idea didn't go so well. The corrupted archangels found us quickly and started attacking. Luckily Jen and I were able to hold them off. Only…

"This isn't good, they know we're in this dimension." I said, Jen looked at me surprised

"Dimension?"

"I'm afraid to say this. But we need to leave this dimension…"

"What?! But what about everything here?" Jen asked, I shook my head.

"We don't have time, don't worry. I know where we can go."

"But…"

"There's no time!" I yelled and grabbed her hand. Then raised my sword into the air.

Lightning struck down on us and soon, we disappeared. Leaving the corrupted archangels in silence, wondering what happened.

When Jen and I reappeared, we were on an island. Water surrounded the area and the sun was shining down on us. We were on the beach of the island and on the way up was a house. Beside the house was some lawn chairs.

"Where… are we?" Jen asked and looked down at our hands, taking hers off mine and blushing a little bit.

"I never thought I'd come back here again." I said and started walking towards the house, "This place was where my brother and I were exiled… We weren't the best kids." I continued.

"You and your brother?"

"Only the chosen blood can come in here. We'll be safe."

"So… it's just gonna be… me and you here?"

"Yes." I said and turned around. "Unless you want go- mmf!" That was when we shared our first kiss. Jen jumped on me and took us down to the sand.

"There's nothing more I want then spending my life with you Yashin!" she said, leaving myself surprised…

"Then let us make the most of it." I said…

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

The scene faded, leaving Assassin and Yashin in the golden void. Assassin blinked a couple times before speaking.

"That's it?" He asked and Yashin looked at him.

"That was only the beginning, the other part is something… more unsettling." Yashin said and looked Assassin in the eyes. "Are you sure you want to see it?"

"Yes."

"Then prepare yourself for the truth."

The scene flashed again and another scene was shown.

Yashin was laying on a bed shirtless while Jen laid next to him, her belly was bigger holding their first child. It has been a couple months after they arrived there and nothing stopped them from enjoying themselves.

Yashin placed his hand on her belly and smiled, "so I'm gonna be a dad huh?" He asked and Jen smiled at him.

"Yeah, this is most likely gonna be the most happiest day of my life."

"Same here."

Yashin got up and stretched a little bit, "I'm gonna make breakfast, I'll be right-" Before Yashin could finish his sentence a blue light flashed outside. Warning him that something was coming.

"No way!" He yelled and looked at Jen, "stay here."

She nodded and Yashin ran outside, summoning his sword halfway. He stood in front of the light while Jen watched from the window.

The light shifted and a figure could be made out from the glow. Yashin raised his sword, ready for a fight, but dropped it when he saw who it was.

"K-Kibo?" Yashin stated.

Kibo stood up and looked around before looking at Yashin. "Hello brother." he said, he was a bit younger, his blue hair hasn't grown out as much as it was in the future and he was wearing a blue robe instead of his usual attire. "It's been awhile since I saw you."

"W-Why are you here? What's going on?" Yashin asked him and Kibo walked up to him.

"It's… about mother. She has disappeared." Kibo said and Yashin's eyes widened.

"No… she said that she would fix everything." Yashin said and Kibo nodded.

"We need you to come back, you've been missing for months. We need the chosen archangel."

"Ah… but…" Yashin looked back at the house and saw Jen walking out holding her belly.

"Hm? Who's this?" Kibo asked and Yashin scratched his head.

"This is my… wife. Jennifer." Yashin answered and Kibo's eyes widened for a second before blinking.

"Your… wife?" Kibo repeated and Jen walked next to Yashin lacing her fingers in his.

"I'm Jennifer, it's nice to meet you!" Jen greeted and held out her hand, Kibo slowly reached for it and shook her hand.

"Uh… pleasures all mine." he said and then looked at Yashin again. "Yashin, we need to leave. Now."

"Huh? What's he talking about Yashin?" Jen asked Yashin, he took his other hand and put it on her shoulder.

"It's our mother, she has disappeared. I… need to go find her." Yashin said and Jen planted a kiss on his cheek.

"It's alright Yashin, go." Jen said and gave him a soft smile. "I'll stay here."

"No, I have a better idea." Yashin smiled and gave her a quick kiss, "We're going back home, your home." Yashin held up his hand and Jen started to disappear, "I'll see you soon." And Jen disappeared

Yashin looked back at Kibo, who stood still clearly unamused. "Let's go."

Kibo nodded and he opened a void behind him. both of them walked through the void…

When they came out, they were back in the Celestial Void. Only there was a face that they didn't want to see.

"Ah. Finally we meet Yashin." Izumi said, the leader was wearing a black robe and was smiling, as if he was waiting for them.

"Who… who are you?" Yashin asked and Izumi held up his hands in a greeting manner.

"My name is Izumi, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said and smiled more, "it's a shame that our meeting has to be short lived. But criminals should always follow the law."

"Criminal? What are you-"

"Prince Yashin, you are under arrest for committing crimes against the Archangels of the Celestial Void."

"Under… arrest? What did I do?"

"There is a new leader here. And that leader is me." Izumi announced and Yashin clenched his fist.

"Then… you're the reason my mom disappeared?" Yashin muttered and soon he started lighting up with gold light. Blue markings appeared on his arms and went up towards his face. "Give her back!"

"I'm afraid that's impossible. She's long gone now my friend."

"You…!"

"And the punishment for your actions…"

"Give her back now!"

"Is death."

Everything after that happened so fast, Yashin raised his hand and shot lightning at Izumi. Who opened his palm and absorbed it. But a quick strike caused Yashin to fall. A sword punctured through his gut, causing him to cough up blood.

When Yashin collapsed, Kibo stood behind him with his sword in hand. Izumi smiled as he put down his hand and started walking over.

"Good work Prince Kibo." Izumi complemented and Kibo bowed to him.

Yashin laid on the ground facing up, he slowly scrolled his eyes towards Kibo and mouthed the word "why".

"Because we don't need a chosen archangel, you've always been favorited. It's time for someone else to step up." Kibo replied and Yashin felt his strength seeping away.

 _"Jen… I'm sorry… take care of our child… he's our only chance… at… peace…"_ Yashin thought his last thoughts before his eyes shut and heart stopped…

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Assassin: Here is the next chapter I promised, it's a little longer and not much detail but there is a reason for it and now you know about Yashin. Thanks for reading and I hope to see you all later!**


	57. The Real Chapter 56

**Chapter 56**

 **Third Person POV**

The scene died again revealing Assassin and Yashin yet again. Assassin was clenching his teeth and fists so hard that his fists might start bleeding.

"So it's true…" Assassin muttered and turned back to Yashin. "Kibo did kill you."

"Yes…" Yashin admitted and Assassin cracked his knuckles.

"Let me outta here, I'll get revenge for you." Assassin said and Yashin shook his head.

"No, Assassin I don't want you to kill my brother." Yashin said and Assassin looked surprised.

"What why?!"

"He wasn't in his right mind, back then Kibo always wanted to get better then me. Now that he had his own relationship and started to mature a bit he was trying to help you." Yashin explained, "But he was under surveillance from The Order and couldn't ever tell you. Didn't you see when he lied about you and Blanc having… you know."

Assassin blushed a little bit. "Y-Yeah… I noticed that. But…" Assassin stopped mid sentence, it was true that Kibo had helped him a lot but it could of been a trick. Assassin wasn't going to let his guard down. But why did Kibo try and help him when The Order captured him?

"Assassin, as much as the past seemed bad, you must rely on the future. Kibo is not your enemy." Yasin persuaded and Assassin looked at the ground.

"Alright, I believe it. But if Kibo even tries to attack me again…!" Assassin warned and Yashin nodded.

"Yes, But you must keep your head in focus." Yashin said and put his hand on my shoulder. "You must continue where our legacy left off. Finish the prophecy that has been foretold." Yashin said and sparks lit up in his hand on Assassin shoulder.

Assassin started to get electrocuted by Yashin, he felt different abilities foraging in his mind and he felt stronger.

"That is all I can give you, you know all of my powers now." Yashin told him and released his hand, Assassins eyes glowed blue and blue markings appeared on his face.

Assassin looked at his hands and looked surprised. "This… This is incredible." Assassin said before looking back up at Yashin. "You had this much power?"

Yashin smiled and nodded, "Yes, and it is yours now." Yashin said and looked at his son straight in the eyes. "Now. Go my son, you have someone waiting for you."

Hearing those words made Assassin's mind drift towards one person. Blanc. Her smiling face appeared in his head. "Blanc, I'm coming." Assassin said and the gold void died as Assassin went back to his old body…

* * *

Assassin's body laid chained to a wall, the chains were glowing red and, from the looks of it, burning Assassin's wrists.

He was also shirtless and had several wounds all over his body. His wrists were charred thanks to the chains but his fingers started moving and then his hands. The blue markings appeared on his hands and went down his arms towards his entire body.

Assassin opened his eyelids, showing off his glowing blue eyes, and began to pull on the chains. The more he pulled the more it seemed to burn his wrists. But it doesn't bother him at all.

The chains broke off from the walls and Assassin stood up, cracking his knuckles and twisting his wrists. "Now let's go greet the visitors…" Assassin said and started walking towards the door.

He tried pushing them and pulling them but they wouldn't open. "Locked in?" he said and looked at his wrists, the chains were still on them.

He looked back at the door and pulled his leg back. Electricity charged in his leg and he kicked the door. The doors fell off of it's hinges and crashed onto the floor. Guards swarmed the area and looked at the carnage in front of them. Assassin stood looking at them.

"Open fire!" a guard yelled and they held their hands out. Each shooting a different element. Each of them hit Assassin, causing him to fly back towards the wall. But he stood unfazed.

Lightning imbued in the chains on his wrists, "Your pesky magic cannot harm me!" Assassin yelled and swung the chains on his arms. Lightning struck on the guards that were hit by the chains. Some guards ran back and some stood in one place.

One of the guards ran up to him with a spear, must've been the fearless one of the group. Assassin ducked his stabs and sidestepped his swings. The guard tried to slam his spear onto Assassin, but Assassin grabbed his spear and broke it in two. Then tossed it aside and roundhouse kicked the guard back.

The guards ran back to regroup while Assassin marched forward. Guards kept trying to stop him but Assassin keeps killing and resuming. The power of the chosen archangel is powerful to stop anyone who is in its path.

Assassin kicked a guard through the doorway and aimed one of their assault rifles at others and opened fired, Assassins one eye glowed gold as he shut his other, nailing each of his targets with precise precision.

"He's too powerful!" One of the guards yelled followed by, "What should we do?"

"We keep up the fire, he'll run out eventually." one of the guards yelled and Assassin shot the guard.

"My rage is endless!" Assassin yelled and dropped the assault rifle due to it being out of ammo. Assassin grabbed one of the guards swords and continued his march. Blocking and deflecting bullets that were shot at him and taking care of melee wielders like child's play. The more guards that fell the more ammo and weapons Assassin got.

Eventually he made it out of the prison he was in and saw a bunch of guards, they were probably filling the whole courtyard with people. There were even more on the walls too. All of them were aiming at Assassin.

"Use everything you have! We need to stop him here!" As the guard said that, each of the people around the area started charging different elements. From fire, lightning, wind, guns, everything.

Everything hit, causing him to stagger back and take all the hits. His skin was burned, blown away, electrocuted, anything you could think of. But it kept coming back.

"Gh… Gha! GAAAAH!" Assassin yelled and swung his arms in a cone form. Electricity shot towards the entire guard, along with everything that was firing knocked back.

"AHHHHH!" All the guards yelled and what was left was a trail of destruction. Bodies lie everywhere.

"Hah… hah…" Assassin panted as he started walking again. "Need… to get… to Gamindustri…!"

He held his hand out and a portal slowly started to open. His arm was using so much energy that he had sparks flying out and soon his entire arm was covered in lightning.

When the portal opened he took one step but fell through it instead, rendering him unconscious as he flew through the skies of Gamindustri...

* * *

Riddek was driving through Planeptune with his bike, he looked everywhere trying to find a hint where Assassin went but couldn't find a single clue. The night sky was cloudless with stars in every sight.

"Dammit…!" Riddek snarled under his breath and stopped on the side of the road. Everyone sent out search forces around the guild. Noxious and the Diablo Candidates were looking too, along with IF and Compa. "Why can't we find him!"

Riddek's phone started ringing as he was about to stomp his foot on the ground. "Hello?" Riddek answered.

"Riddek, have you found any info?" IF asked on the other side and Riddek looked up in the sky.

"No… I haven't found anything." Riddek replied.

"Everyone else hasn't found anything either…"

"It's been two months since The Order got a hold of him… He might be…" Riddek cut back his tongue, he didn't even want to say the last word.

"You've known Assassin longer than we have right? Don't you believe in him?" IF asked him, Riddek squinted his eyes a little looking at the stars.

"Of course I believe him. But… two months is a lot of time Iffy…"

"We'll find him." IF said and hung up. Riddek stuffed his phone back in his pocket and continued to look in the sky. Then, as if on cue, Riddek noticed a small trail falling towards the ground. Riddek could sense a familiar power.

"Assassin!" Riddek yelled and jumped back on his bike, he watched at the mysterious falling object hit the ground, making a dust cloud fly up.

Riddek dialed Noxious's phone number and held it to his ear. "Riddek? What's up?" Noxious asked in that demented voice of his, he must of been in diablo form and was running.

"I found Assassin! In Planeptune, meet me by the forest entrance!" Riddek yelled and hung up, then started his bike and floored it to where he saw the object hit. _"Assassin, we're on our way buddy!"_

* * *

When Riddek got to the entrance, Noxious was there to greet him; back in his normal form. Noxious turned towards Riddek and smiled.

"You're serious about this being Assassin?" Noxious asked him and Riddek nodded.

"Of course. You can't feel that power?" Riddek replied and looked deeper in the forest. He felt Assassin's power in there, he didn't know why. He just felt it.

"Alright, let's get in there and get our buddy back." Noxious said and they both went in…

Halfway through they encountered monsters, but they weren't too much of a problem. Noxious was strong enough and, thanks to Riddek's abilties, was able defeat them faster. They kept advancing.

"Feels like old times." Noxious pointed out, Riddek looked at him confused.

"What?"

"Back in the old days when we played RPG's. We always say the same thing." Noxious told him and Riddek's mind sparked.

"Why are there always so many enemies. That right?" Riddek said and Noxious smiled.

"After this… when everything's done. We all need to have a all night gaming session." Noxious said, causing Riddek to smile.

"Yeah. Definitely." Riddek replied, but his smile quickly faded when he felt something unusual. "There's something dangerous ahead…"

When they continued walking Riddek pulled Noxious back and pointed ahead. Standing ahead of them was a man in a black overcoat, the corrupted archangel Yashin had destroyed in the past…

"Who is that?" Noxious asked and Riddek squinted his eyes.

"Someone not friendly." Riddek replied and the corrupted archangel poked his head up and turned around.

"..." He didn't say a word, but a new voice resounded in Riddek's head. _"You… you're like me, what are you doing sitting here with… with a diablo?"_ The voice asked.

"Like you? What do you mean?" Ridden said out loud and Noxious looked at him weird.

"Riddek, are you talking to him?" Noxious asked but the two archangels ignored him.

 _"You're corrupted, like me. We should be together, my killer's son lies behind me."_ he said and Riddek looked behind him, sure enough Assassin was laying behind him, both Riddek and Noxious gasped as they saw the wounds on his body. His right arm had blue markings too, but they were fading but then glowing again. _"Help me take out this boy."_ the voice said and the corrupted archangel turned around.

Riddek raised his staff quickly and a swift wind caught Assassin and carried him over to Noxious.

"Get him out of here." Riddek said and Noxious looked at him surprised.

"Riddek, are you sure?" Noxious questioned and Riddek nodded.

"Yeah. Now go to Lowee." he commanded and Noxious ran back with Assassin.

 _"You fool. You wish to help him?"_ the voice said and Riddek watched the corrupted archangel.

"I don't know what you mean by me being like you, but I won't let you harm Assassin." Riddek said and the corrupted archangel dropped his head in disappointment.

 _"*sigh* so be it."_ he said and moved so quickly towards Riddek, he had no time to react. He was hit by a fist and was sent flying back. Smashing a couple trees.

Riddek rose out, showing his forehead bleeding and running down his face. "That's how it's going to be huh?" Riddek said as he stood back up. "So be it."

Riddek vanished from sight and appeared behind the corrupted archangel. He raised his staff and shot a huge blast of fire towards him, sending his opponent on fire. Then he jumped in the air and fired some fireballs over the corrupted archangel. When he landed behind him the archangel yelled and shot a blast of energy towards Riddek. In response, he raised his staff up and summoned a shield to protect himself.

When the corrupted archangel stopped the attack, Riddek could see him clearly now. His skin was black and he had razor sharp teeth. His hair was as black as his skin and the eyes still had the glow to them. _"Now you've done it!"_ the voice yelled and charged towards Riddek, grabbing him by the neck with both hands. He raised Riddek in the air and started choking him. _"We could of killed the archangel together! We could have destroyed the human race!"_ the voice yelled.

"I… won't let you… live…!" Riddek yelled and pulled his fist back and punched the corrupted archangel in the face. He stumbled back and Riddek tackled him to the ground. Baring his teeth, Riddek now had sharp teeth like the corrupted archangel and his skin started turning black, but went back to white. Riddek continued to punch the corrupted archangel and for his final attack. Riddek raised his hand and his finger nails grew into claws.

Riddek put his fingers together and tried to claw down, but the corrupted archangel grabbed his hand and pushed it back before kicking him off. When they stood back up, it looked like two wolves growling at each other.

"I won't let you win!" Riddek snarled and the corrupted archangel growled back.

"I've been doing this far longer than you have boy!"

Both of them ran towards each other and punched so quick that it would almost be impossible to see. They both punched again and hit each other's face and flew back. Riddek recovered first and ran towards the corrupted archangel. He pulled his hand back and put his fingers together again.

When he reached his opponent, he threw his hand out and stabbed the corrupted archangel right through the heart. He gasped for a second and then fell over, dissolving while falling.

Riddek took a deep breath as his eyes and teeth returned to normal. "I need to get to Lowee." Riddek told himself as he started to walk back.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Celestial Void, Kibo was able to get out of his cell and was walking the halls of prison. Kibo looked at the floor amazed at all the guards bodies. "Assassin…" he muttered and continued walking. He exited the prison and saw all the other bodies laying around. Assassin has truly unlocked the power…

"What should I do…?" Kibo thought to himself, "Maybe I should head to Plutia's dimension… They might not know where she is and even if they did, she won't go down easily."

 _"No... don't."_ A voice said and Kibo turned around, surprised by the sight in front of him.

"Y-Yashin?" he stated, Yashin's spirit stood in front of Kibo.

 _"Don't leave. Assassin will need you in the near future."_ the spirit said and Kibo shook his head.

"There's no way, Assassin despises me now…" Kibo said and Yashin chuckled.

 _"If he despised you, then would you be standing here right now?"_ Yashin stated and Kibo gasped. That's right, Assassin saved him from the blast. Then didn't come after him.

"Y-You're right… Yashin, brother… I'm sorry." Kibo apologized and went down to his knees.

 _"You always were like that."_ Yashin said and Kibo looked up at him, _"Don't worry about anything brother. Go back to Gamindustri and help Assassin, you're also a target now…"_ Yashin concluded and disappeared Kibo opened a portal behind him and turned.

"Yeah. I'll do it." Kibo said and walked through the portal to Gamindustri…

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Assassin: Next chapter and 4 and a half days left for school! I will no longer be sleep deprived yay! Anyway if you all saw why this chapter was in Third Person it's because for a later project coming up. Anyway thanks for reading and I hope to see you all later!**


	58. Chapter 57

**Chapter 57**

 **Noxious's POV**

I kept running while holding Assassin but, for some reason, just holding him made my arms feel as if they were burning off. His power feels strong, strong enough to be on par with mine.

My phone started to ring, I stopped and laid Assassin on the ground to take my phone out.

"Noxious." Freed said.

"Yeah what is it Freed?" I asked.

"You need to head to Planeptune and fast. You may want to see this." He replied then hung up. I quickly picked Assassin back up and started running again, if the visions I had are coming to reality then that means I'll be facing whoever that was.

* * *

Whenever I made it to the Planeptune border I saw a huge white gate on the other side. Then I saw three figures running towards me. It was Freed, Rika, and Akemi.

"Noxious we're glad you're here." Freed said stopping in front of me then looked back at the gate.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Heck if I know, but it's leaving off a lot of Archangel aura." Rika replied then the gate slowly opened.

"Hey Noxious, don't you feel like we should show these bastards who they're messing with?" Freed asked then I looked at Assassin.

"Don't worry Noxious I'll hold onto Assassin. You and Freed should keep these guys away, if you don't then they'll take over Planeptune." Akemi said then I handed her Assassin, she put him on her back. "Ugh." She dropped him immediately then I looked at her back, which was letting off black smoke from the burn.

"Akemi are you alright?" Rika asked then she nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine... but Assassin. His power of an Archangel surpasses Diablos. A Diablo can't touch him or they'll feel pain." She replied.

"That's the power of the chosen Archangel." Someone said, we all looked towards the gate to see someone walking up to us with a hooded cloak on.

"Hey! Who are you and what's this power of the chosen Archangel?" Freed yelled at the person then they stopped and all we saw is them smiling.

"Come on. Did you two forget all about me? Well it has been a while, hasn't it my beloved sons." The person said throwing off their cloak me and everyone else's eyes widened as we looked at the person.

"Noxious… that is… our-"

"Mother…" I cut Freed off.

"Now that's my boys, we're finally a reunited family. Well except your father isn't here but he doesn't matter." Our mother said with a grin. She had a tight black bodysuit that exposed her arms and legs, Her arms and legs were black but stop around the knees and elbows with white circuit patterns running on it. Her hair was be medium length in the back and spiked on the sides in the back of her hair and she was wearing a black headband.

"Why… why are you here?!" Freed yelled. "What happened to you after the outbreak?!"

"Well during the outbreak I escaped and lived my life watching you two, in secrecy, grow up. Then that's when I wanted to continue my research of Diablos but I had nowhere to go. Then I met Decker, he offered me a place to experiment and even made me into an Archangel, and I joined the Order." She explained I stepped in front of Freed.

"You're with the Order?!" I said in a pissed tone then made Black Hearts sword appear in my hand.

"Noxious, you've grown so much you've even managed to be my best experiment."

"Experiment… that's all you have to say to me!" I yelled. "Well if that's all you care about then DIE!" I charged at her but she stood still with that same grin on her face.

*Shing*

When I tried to slash her she stopped the blade of the sword with her hand, the white circuit markings were glowing on her legs and arms.

"I should've taught you manners!" She slammed my sword to the ground and kicked me back, knocking me into Freed.

"Noxious are you alright?" Freed asked.

"I'm fine. Just need a better weapon." I pulled out Purple Hearts katana and her sisters gunblade. "Purple combination!" I yelled as both of them covered themselves into black aura, the two weapons started forming together until there was one weapon covered in aura. "Release!" The aura vanished revealing a katana with two barrels attached to the sides.

"The God of Diablos power feels wonderful, now Noxious. Care to show your mother that you've grown?" She charged at me and when she tried to punch me I ducked and used the hilt of the sword to slam into her stomach. "Gwa! Why you." She punched my back and made me hit the ground creating a crater. My sword disappeared, I need power, power of the abyssal void, power to defeat the archangel in front of me! I got up slowly with my body radiating with black aura, my mother turned around.

"Diablo skin!" I yelled as the ground around me started to crack and my skin on my arms and legs began to turn into a Diablos. I then dashed so that my mother couldn't see my movements, I went behind her to grab her neck and punch her in the stomach. I made her drop to her knees holding her stomach but she laughed.

"Hahaha! This power, that skin, I want to capture you so bad now and see how all of that works. But I guess I'll have to beat you first." She said getting up with her body glowing with white aura. "I control your fate, I control your blade, you come to me so I can use thy holy blade, for your name is EXCALIBUR!" She yelled then the holy straight sword rose up from the ground halfway, she walked up and pulled it right out of the ground. It's blade shining white, it's hilt and guard shaped like a cross and colored gold. "I'm the only one who can wield this blade for I am chosen."

"Why would a holy blade choose someone like you? You've experimented with humans!" Freed cried.

"I've never experimented with such humans. I only did experiments with Diablos, the things this sword is supposed to exterminate." She charged and slashed at Freed but I was able to dash and grab the swords blade before it could touch him. The blade started to burn my hand so I threw it back making mother fly back a little as well.

"Freed... I don't want to try this but there's no other way." I said then Freed got up and put a cigarette in his mouth.

"I'll do it but long as it means we defeat her." He replied and lit the cigarette.

"Alright, then draw out your aura! Now!" We both drew out our auras, mine was black and his was red. "Diablo Combination!" Our bodies became covered in aura then became one huge thing of black and red aura.

As we were in the aura, I could feel both me and Freed's power combining then the aura disappeared revealing me; I had a ring of fire behind me taking the shape of a magic circle. My arms and legs were covered in flames I pulled my fist back and it began to radiate with even more fire.

"What's this?!" Mother said in a shocked tone then I grinned but it felt as if I didn't have control or rather Freed does.

"You wouldn't understand since you've never saw me and Noxious's bond." I said. "Our bond is strong but that's not the reason why we are strong."

"Then what are you proposing Noxious?" Rika asked, then I turned my head to her.

"We are strong so we can protect those we love." I turned my head back to our mother then charged at her. "Gigas flame barrage!" I yelled then our mother held her sword up as it shined brighter.

"Divinity breaker!" We both attacked at the same time making a explosion...

I opened my eyes to see me laying on the ground.

"Uh what happened." Freed said getting up from a pile of rubble. The smoke cleared revealing our mother who tried to walk but nearly fell and used Excalibur to keep her up.

"I lost... but how? I have the weapon that has killed numerous Diablos." She muttered.

We saw Akemi walk up to our mother. "You don't need to kill Diablos to achieve your goal Senzura." She said grabbing Excalibur from her by the handle as it burned her.

"What goal?" I asked then Akemi looked at me.

"To bring your father back." Mother said with tears in her eyes. "Your father wasn't human or a Diablo or a Archangel. He was a being that created everything."

"Created everything? What's that supposed to mean?" Freed asked.

"You'll find out soon enough… Right now get your friend somewhere safe before Decker shows up…" mother said before passing out and making the Excalibur disappear. Akemi caught her before she fell.

"Noxious, take Assassin and get out of here. We'll take Senzura to Lastation." Rika said then I nodded.

"Good luck you three." I said while picking up Assassin.

"Ugh…" Assassin muttered.

"I'd be more worried about your situation." Freed said going off. I turned and started running, I promised her I'll bring him back no matter what…!

* * *

 **Maras's POV**

I stayed in Lastation to protect moth- I mean Noire, since father is out. I was just lounging around throwing bone needles at a dart board until Noire came into the room.

"Hey Maras what are you up too?" She asked.

"Just playing darts." I replied and threw the bone needle hitting the fifteenth bullseye.

"Yeah… I see that…" she had her head tilted and her eyes closed. "Anyway since you're now a part of the Lastation family, how about me and you get to know each other." She asked then I looked over at her.

"I don't remember much ever since the Order took me into torture and experimented on me." I replied then Noires smile shifted.

"Oh... I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright, I'm just glad there are Diablos that have feelings for others." I said getting up. "Ever since I've met Noxious and you, I vowed that I'll protect you all."

"Now you're just sounding like Noxious, he always put his life on the line and no matter how tough the enemy he was up against he'd always win."

"I might admire him too much but I admire you as well since you took the situation with me becoming a part of the family lightly."

"Well that's because Noxious told me later that day and I couldn't refuse because your a nice person. Plus I'm also sorry that you have to take up my responsibility in making sure Lastation is safe." She also said holding her stomach which grew out a little more.

"I don't mind at all I mean I just lay around during my free time anyway and I'll be creating a better place for the baby." I replied bowing.

"Thank you Maras."

*BOOM!*

"What was that?!" Noire asked

"It sounded like it came from the balcony." I said then started running through the halls until I reached the glass doors of the balcony where I saw a bunch of spikes sticking out of the balcony. I opened the doors and ran out to see a man standing there staring at me. His eyes were green as mine, his hair was long, he wore a cloak but I could see that he wasn't wearing a shirt only pants.

"Maras…" he muttered lifting his finger and a pointed bone shot out at me, I dodged and threw some bone needles at him.

"Who are you? How can you manipulate your bones?!" I yelled.

"Maras!" Uni and Noire yelled then the man lifted his hands at them.

"Die…" he said shooting out a bunch of bone needles, I quickly dashed in front of Uni and Noire letting all the bone needles hit me.

"Gwa why you…!" I whispered then dashed at him. "Ribcage Piercer!" I yelled stabbing him in the chest with my sharp arm bone.

"Huh… you stabbed me?" He questioned then I looked at his chest to see a hole where my sharp arm bone was. I dashed back in shock.

"Who exactly are you?!" I yelled.

"A Diablo." He replied then threw his cloak off revealing his whole ribcage. I started to gag a little at the sight of blood dripping down from it.

"Wha... what happened to you?" Noire asked.

"...experiments… become human…" he muttered then broke one of his ribs off and dashing at me using it as a sword. I don't know what to do, the only part of his body I can actually hit is his head but my mind is telling me not to kill him.

"What is your name?" I asked and he stopped immediately

"Nero…" he muttered then my eyes widened. Nero it can't be. Father… he's alive… but how? The Order killed him before they took me. I saw it with my own eyes!

"You can't be… my father… you've died a while ago!" I yelled then my scars opened up letting my spiked bones come out. "But if you really are I'll… END YOUR SUFFERING!" I smashed my fist into his ribcage. "Bone expansion…" I whispered then the bones from my hand shot out impaling him from the inside.

"Uuuuh… thank… you son…" he grunted and closed his eyes. My body went back to normal then I laid him on the balcony. Tears filled my eyes.

"I'm sorry… I couldn't save you." I cried then I saw Uni on one side and Noire at another. "I couldn't do anything…"

"No you did something, you freed him." Noire said.

"I know that but still he's my actual father!" I yelled.

"Maras…" My father whispered my eyes widened again. "I want you to… live…" he whispered then stopped again. I felt his pulse which was now gone.

"I will… just you watch! I'll make sure I take the Order down!" I stated then picked up his body. I'll make sure you get a resting place as well…

* * *

 **Noxious's POV**

I finally made it to Lowee but my legs are almost finished and my back feels completely burnt from holding onto Assassin.

"Just a little more…" I muttered opening the gate to the Basilicom.

"Finally you're here." Riddek said leaning on the wall beside the entrance of the Basilicom.

"Well you try carrying an Archangel on your back and with him burning you!" I yelled.

"*Yawn* where am I?" I heard Assassin waking up.

"Seriously?! All I had to do was wake you up!" I threw him off my back and jumped into the snow. "Ahhhh that feels better…" I said under my breath.

"Ow! What was that for?" Assassin asked rubbing the back of his head.

"It's good to see you back Assassin." Riddek said giving him a hand.

"Hey Riddek. What happened?" He asked again.

"A lot of stuff involving them Order bastards but you should be more worried about someone who literally cut my head off to go get you back." I replied.

"Ah… that does terrify me. But even after I explain this with Blanc, we need to discuss this problem… The Order has done more damage then I thought…" Assassin said and shivered a little, "can someone get me a damn jacket…"

"Here..." Riddek said taking off his jacket and handing it to Assassin.

"No need to worry. Riddek and I will handle the Order for now and besides I need to have a chat with one of their members." I replied then Riddek's and Assassins eyes widened.

"You captured one of their members?!" Riddek quickly said then I nodded.

"Her name is Senzura. My mother…"

"Mother but I thought-"

"Yeah she actually joined the Order but me and Freed defeated her but right now I need to head back and ask her a lot of questions." I said cutting off Riddek, when I looked at Assassin he was deep in thought. "Like I said don't worry about it, you've got someone waiting for you." Assassin nodded.

"Alright, thank you Noxious and Riddek." He said then started to walk into the Basilicom.

"Well my work here is done. see ya Riddek!" I yelled running from the Basilicom. I need to get back to Lastation and I'll find out what's actually happening…

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Assassin: Annnnnnd there's the other chapter for the week, I'm back in the Hyperdimension and it's time for revenge! What will happen next I wonder… Anywho, thanks for reading and I hope to see you all later!**

 **Noxious: I'm back again and hopefully nothing else happens I mean it is the near the end of the school year so nothing is happening there. Anyway I'm glad to say I'm back!**


	59. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

 **[Assassin]**

"Phew… I better prepare myself for this…"

I was walking through the Basilicom on my way to see Blanc. No doubt she's going to yell at me. Can you blame her? I was gone for months.

"I'll make it up to her… somehow." I said to myself as I turned a corner, what sat in front of me was a familiar sight. The door to Rom and Ram's room. It'll be best to confront them first.

I walked up to their door and heard Ram inside, "Darnit! I lost again!" she yelled, guess she's playing a game. I knocked on the door and heard the game pause, followed by footsteps towards the door.

The door opened as Ram poked her head out, "Hello-" she stopped and looked me in the eyes.

"Hey Ram. I'm back."

"FINALLY!" she yelled and pulled me inside. The entire room was deserted, usually Rom would be with her but she isn't here.

Ram punched my stomach once, causing me to hold it. "You dummy! Where have you been! Rom cried almost every day!" she yelled as she puffed up her cheeks, my eyes focused on the floor.

"I'm sorry. I could never get out." I apologized and looked at Ram again, I could see little tears in her eyes.

"You better be sorry! Everyone was looking for you! Rom, Me, Uni, Nepgear! All of us!" Ram continued to yell, I put my hands on her shoulders and pulled her closer to me.

"Ram, I'm sorry I was gone for so long. But I'm back now and I plan to make my kidnappers pay for what they did to you all." I told her and I felt the bottom of my jacket get wet from her tears. She wouldn't let me see though.

"...Rom's with Blanc. She'll be back soon." Ram said and the door opened again.

"Ram? Are you in here-" Rom asked as she walked through the door, she saw me as I turned around to face her.

"Rom…" I called her name and tears welled up in her eyes.

"*sniff* Waaah! Big brother!" she yelled and ran up to me, I crouched down and held out my arms. She ran up to me and wrapped her arms around me and cried into my shoulder.

"It must of hurt when I was gone huh?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I missed you so much!" she cried and I pushed her back and put my hands on her shoulders.

"I'm here now. I have to have a chat with your sister, I want you two to stay here." I commanded and they nodded, "I'll be back… hopefully."

I walked out of their room and shut the door behind me, then started down the hall. Blanc's gonna be pissed… Nox told me that she chopped his head off? Two things terrify me about that. One, Blanc might do the same to me. Two, Nox can have his head chopped off… and live.

Not just that, but Nox also said that he has one of the members? He might not be the only one that has questions… I have a few myself that I want to ask, though they might not be "questions".

I was now outside Blanc's door and was about to knock on it. I took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing…" I said as I knocked on the door and walked inside.

Blanc was staring out the window and started to turn around. She didn't turn fully, only to where she could see out of the corner of her eye, and turned back. She then transformed and had her axe in hand.

"Hey. Bla-" before I could finish, her axe went right by my face and hit the wall. A little bit of blood went down my cheek. Blanc had her fists clenched and started to walk towards me.

"You…! You bastard!" she yelled and punched me in the stomach, surprisingly it didn't hurt as much as I thought it would. "You hurt us so much!" She yelled as she punched me across the jaw, making me stumble back a little bit. "I hate you!" she yelled and grabbed her axe from the wall and was gonna slice me with it, but I looked her in the eyes.

"Is… this what you really want?" I asked her and she laid her axe down a little.

"You… left us for so long…" she said as tears welled up in her eyes. "I told you those months back that I had them! I could of saved you!"

"No. You're powerful Blanc, but they were stronger at that time." I said and pulled her closer to me, "You would've died if I didn't step in."

"I told you already to stop worrying about us…!" she said and the tears started to break loose. "Don't you get it…"

"I do… But there was nothing else I could do."

Blanc dropped her axe and put her arms around me, I held her as she wept into my chest.

"I'm gonna make things right… I have acquired the power to take them all out." I said and pushed her back, I looked down a little bit and noticed that her belly was bigger than usual, CPU's bodies never change from eating and she doesn't eat that much anyway. Could that mean… "Blanc… Are you…"

"You noticed now? You dumbass…" she cursed and looked up at me, she was smiling with her tearstained eyes. "Yeah, I'm pregnant." She said…

* * *

 **[Noxious]**

When I got back to the Basilicom I saw Maras holding someone in his arms, I quickly went to him.

"Maras, who's that?" I asked but he didn't answer. I took a closer look at who he was holding. "Wait. This is Nero... your-"

"I know." He replied, "but I had too." I noticed that Nero wasn't unconscious but rather... he was dead.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too…"

"It's alright because I've got one thing I want to do and that's destroy the Order!" He said while clutching his fists.

"I know how you feel but you can't rush it or they will kill you as well." I replied then he nodded.

"I know, I'll wait until you all are prepared and I guess I'll find him a resting place." he said looking at Nero then started walking past me, I stopped him by putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Wait a minute Maras. Does Nero have a necklace on by any chance?"

"Yeah."

"Give it to me. It's one of the diablo artifacts I've made." Maras pulled the necklace off and threw it to me.

"Alright I'll see you later." He said walking away again. I turned to the Basilicom, time to get some answers.

I walked into the Basilicom and went up to the living room floor.

When the doors of the elevator opened I saw my mother sitting on the couch with Freed, Rika, Akemi, Uni, and Noire sitting around her.

"Well I've gotta say it's nice that you've found a girlfriend but I wasn't expecting you'd get her pregnant." My mother said then Noire's face got red.

"You didn't tell me your mother was here as well!" Noire yelled.

"She shouldn't even be considered my mother after all the things she has done..." I replied.

"Now Noxious no need to be like that." My mother said sipping some tea down. "Alright you all are probably wondering why I was with the Order, well the reason why was to bring your father back-"

"We know that already, tell us who he was." Freed cut her off.

"Fine, fine he was one of the three gods of creation and the creation of fate." she explained.

"But how did you meet him?" I asked.

"I met him back when I was twenty five, it was also when I researched a little on the sightings of odd creatures in the city that soon was known to be diablos as he told me. I kept that information top secret from our world." She stated. "Later on that's when I had you two and he decided to leave but he told me that your fate is to…" she paused looking at me.

"Is to what?" I asked.

"Die…" She replied then all of us stood there silent with a shocked look.

"I see… but can I ask by what?" I asked.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you." she replied.

"I don't care, tell me how I die!" I yelled but Noire touched my shoulder.

"Please, I know you and Noxious aren't on good terms but I want to prevent him from dying. Besides he promised me." Noire said.

"Alright then Noxious tell me. Have you seen any visions?" She asked then I nodded. "Did you look at that vision closely?"

"No, why?"

"Then just think about it more, try to see it again." a pain went to my head I fell to the ground on one knee holding my head. I saw the image again but this time nothing was blacked out. There was blood everywhere.

I saw my body laying on the ground, one of my arms was gone and both legs. The figure of the person before wasn't blacked out anymore I saw who it was.

"Die!"

"RAAAAAAAH" I punched the floor yelling. "WHY! WHY! WHY!" I kept punching the floor in shock as I saw the scene. Watching Assassin stab me multiple times, the look in his eyes was something I've never seen before. I held my mouth but threw up anyway.

"Noxious!" I heard Noire say in terror. I opened my eyes a little to see blood on the floor where I threw up.

"Hold him down! This will calm him down!" I heard my mother yell then a sharp pain went into my shoulder as I collapsed…

"Hehehehe the fate has been set..."

* * *

 **[Assassin]**

I stood shocked by what I just heard, "P-P-Pregnant?"

"Did I stutter?" Blanc said with a hint of anger, "Yes. I'm pregnant."

I didn't think that this would happen. I figured Goddesses wouldn't be able to become pregnant, that and I wasn't in my right mind either.

"I see." I said and Blanc pointed her finger up at my face.

"And you didn't even know? You must be really dumb if you thought you could cum inside and not think I would get pregnant."

"Ahahaha… Yeah. Sorry." I said and pulled her closer to me, "This is not the best time for this though. I'm glad that I'll be a father and all but this will hurt us more than help."

"W-W-What do you mean by that!?" Blanc said, I released my hold and I looked her in the eyes.

"If you're like this, it would be best that you didn't get involved in what's about to happen." I said and tightened my fists. "I will destroy The Order for what they done. They put me through torture!" I yelled and lightning sparked out of my right arm. The room got a little brighter too.

"Then I'll help you, I've been out of the fight for too long. It's too boring!"

"Can't happen. I… can't have you-"

"Not that stupid shit again. I'll helping and you can't stop me." Blanc said and I slowly nodded.

"Fine, but be extra careful." I told her and smiled. "This is going to be the most important thing in my life right now-" I quickly looked behind me and sensed something. Someone's here…

"What is it?"

"Someone's here…" I said and closed my eyes, two individuals… a girl and a boy…

I ran out of the room and ran towards the exit, Blanc following close behind me. I almost broke down the door to the outside.

"You two…" I grumbled as I saw the two twins… Yin and Yang.

Blanc saw them and summoned her axe. "You little shits!" she yelled and charged to them. Yin shielded Yang behind her.

"Wait!" she yelled and held her arms out, but Blanc ain't stopping.

Before she could connect an attack. A flash of white flew towards them and blocked her attack. In front of the twins stood Kibo, with blood dripping from his mouth and his left arm limp. He blocked Blanc's strike with only one arm but was losing the deadlock.

"Blanc stop! Let me explain!" Kibo yelled but Blanc gritted her teeth and kept pushing the attack.

"Nothing you say will matter when you're dead!" she yelled and knocked Kibos sword from his hand. She kicked him down and raised her axe over her head.

"Blanc stop!" I interrupted and she looked back at me.

"Why?! This bastard is the reason why you were captured and almost killed!"

"He's also the reason why I'm still standing here." I calmly said as I walked up to them. "Kibo… Why are they here? And why are you injured?"

"I will explain everything, I promise you. But I think I should get this out of the way first…" he said as he got down on his knees, "I'm not proud of this action. But… I'm sorry for what I've done. I've probably done more harm than good by now."

"Shut it with that apologizing crap. It's weird to hear you say that stuff." I said with a smile and held my hand out, helping Kibo off the ground.

"...Thanks."

"Don't mention it." I said and turned back to the twins, Yang was still behind Yin and had her hands stretched out in front of her. "You two… You have a lot of nerve being here…"

"Please Assassin… hear us out." Yin said as she slowly put down her hands. Blanc raised her axe again and I extended my arm in front of her.

"What you two did to Rom and Ram… Unforgivable."

"It was part of our plan Assassin." Kibo spoke up, "We're… we're against them."

"You three made Rom and Ram cry and you say you're against them?!" Blanc blurted out. Yang perked up a little.

"Didn't mean too… Sorry Rom…" he apologized on the verge of tears.

"Then we'll hear you out. But if I don't believe any of it… I'll put three bullets in your heads so fast that even Mr. High Noon will be jealous." I warned and they all nodded.

"Then let's go back inside." Kibo concluded as we all made our way back inside...

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Assassin: Alright, it's been too long since I've written and uploaded. This story is going to go through some changes. One is that Nox and I have parted ways from this story. Don't worry, we're still good friends. Nox had many things that he had to take care of and had no time to write. So, starting from now, many things will be updated. I will be solely writing this story and all the POVs that Nox writes is now going to be written by me. I hope you all continue to read this story even though it has been a while since I've uploaded. Thanks for reading this chapter and, as always, I hope to see you all later!**


	60. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

 **[Third Person]**

Assassin told Blanc to leave the discussions to him, she was against it but eventually she understood. These three obviously knew she was pregnant, she would be the first target if they were lying.

"Now then, tell me your story. But I wouldn't try anything…" Assassin said as he placed his hand over his pistol, which was holstered on his side.

"I'll go first." Kibo said and took a deep breath. "Well… here goes nothing… After I was able to escape my cell I saw all the damage you caused in the prison. Clearly you've awakened the chosen power and know how to uses it. Anyway, I was able to escape and wind up back in Gamindustri. Only… I wasn't alone."

"What do you mean?" Assassin asked and Kibo looked him in the eyes.

"The robot girl… Yasuda. She followed me through the portal…"

* * *

 **30 minutes earlier…**

Kibo stepped through and found himself on the outskirts of Lowee, overlooking the city.

"Now… What should I do first. There's a bunch to do."

"No. There won't be." a voice said behind Kibo and he turned quickly and avoided a bullet. He looked at where the bullet came from and standing in front of the portal was Yasuda.

"Yasuda… Come to stop me hm?" Kibo said as a grin grew across his face.

"Affirmative. I should've taken the shot while I had the chance." Yasuda said back and approached Kibo.

"You think you can take me on? Don't you remember who I am?" Kibo said and he heard clapping behind him.

"Oh we know who you are." A voice said and Kibo turned around, "That doesn't shake us one bit." Decker said and Kibo reacted too late.

Yasuda ran up behind him and grabbed his arms and forced him to the ground. Kibo resisted and struggled but he was unable to get out of the robot's grip. "Poor Prince Kibo, you should of joined us when you had the chance. All you had to do was kill the Chosen Archangel."

"Grr… And follow up on those stupid laws? Yashin was right, you're all hypocrites!"

"Watch your tongue around Master Decker." Yasuda said and tightened her grip, pulling on Kibos left arm.

"STOP!" he yelled in pain and Decker put his hand up.

"That's enough Yasuda." he said and Yasuda let Kibo go. Kibo sat up but couldn't move his arm, it was yanked out of socket. Decker grabbed ahold of Kibos hair and pulled him close. Their faces were inches away.

"You can't stop us, the Chosen Archangel will be killed." Decker said and waved him off, Yasuda pushed Kibo back down to the ground and stomped on his head. Making him blackout immediately.

When he woke back up nothing was around; Yasuda and Decker both disappeared.

"*cough cough!*" Kibo coughed up blood and spat it out, he sat up and held his head. "That… was something."

"K-Kibo?" Kibo quickly spun his head around and held his other hand up. Though he didn't want to admit it, he was actually scared to where his hand was shaking.

"...Oh. They sent Yin and Yang to kill me…" Kibo said as he dropped his arm, "I have nothing left, I was drained of my power."

Yin shook her head and smiled at Kibo, "No silly, we came to help you."

"Help? Why would you help me?" Kibo said and Yang popped his head from behind Yin.

"We… don't like violence…"

"We only wanted to join the Order because they said they would keep us safe… but…" Yin stopped abruptly and looked back at Yang. "They didn't say anything about using our powers to fight the Chosen Archangel…"

"So they used you?"

"Yes… We left the area once The Order members left also. One of them was captured by Assassin's friend too." Yin said and looked in the direction towards the Lowee city. "We need to get to Assassin and tell him what's going on!"

"Why should I let you go to him? What if you're just trying to trick me to get to him?"

"Please Kibo… we're begging you to help us." She replied and tears started welling up in her eyes, Kibo's eyes fell to the ground then nodded.

"Alright. Let's do it." he said and stuck out his hand, Yin took it and they shook hands. _"Assassin… we're on our way."_ They both thought.

* * *

 **Present Time**

"I will be killed huh? We'll just have to see about that." Assassin said and looked over at the twins. "He might trust you, but I don't. Not after what you did to Rom and Ram, especially you boy."

Yang slowly shrunk back in his seat and Yin patted his hand. "Assassin, we mean no harm… Please we beg you…" she said and got up from her seat and got on her knees. "Please! Believe us! We're sorry for what we did."

"..." Assassin spun his head around and eyed the door, without turning said, "...Fine, but it's not me you should be apologizing too."

"What?"

At that cue the door opened and walked in Ram. "Assassin! How long are you going-" Finally catching your eye on the other twins, Ram fell silent.

"R-Ram." Yin blurted out and Ram stuck her finger out towards her.

"It's you dummies! Why are you two back here?!" she said and grabbed a nearby book, "I'll take you two out myself!"

"Hey! No throwing books, have you not learned about last time?" Assassin stopped her and looked back at the twins. "I'd bring Rom with you here too."

"But she is here." Ram replied and pointed to the door, Rom's head poked from around the door.

"Why… are they here?" Rom asked.

"They have some apologies to make. Starting now." Assassin said staring at the other twins. Yin nodded and looked at Yang, he was looking at Rom and got out of his seat and bowed down immediately.

"I-I'm… Sorry Rom… and Ram…" he said, Assassin raised his brow, he felt a ton of emotion in those words, most of it directed towards Rom.

"Me too. I'm sorry you two…" Yin followed and bowed down as well.

"You better be sorry, you made Rom cry for what you did!" Ram yelled and Rom stepped up.

"So… are we friends again?" she asked and Ram looked at her surprised.

"What?! These two tricked us and made you cry! And you still want to be friends?" Ram blurted out and Rom looked at the two other twins.

"If they're sorry… then we can be friends again…" Rom said and Yang looked at her and, for once, smiled.

He nodded slowly. "Yes… please?" Yang said and Rom smiled back, causing him to blush a little bit.

"Now, I've heard what I wanted to hear. Now I have work-"

Assassin's eyes started glowing blue as his sight was taken to another location. Where he was was in the Blanc's room, staring down at a book and was going through the words at a rapid pace. He was looking through Blanc's eyes.

Sounds could be heard from around the room and Blanc looked over at her window.

"What is going on out there?" Blanc said and walked over to her window. She looked outside and gritted her teeth, outside in the trees under the night sky. Yasuda was staring at Blanc.

Blanc transformed and smashed out the window, "You're dead!" Blanc yelled and Assassin's sight came back.

"Shit! No Blanc!" Assassin yelled and ran out of the room.

"Stay here." Kibo commanded the four girls and followed after Assassin, Ram shook her head.

"No! We want to know what's going on too!" Ram yelled and Rom nodded in agreement.

"Then, we'll go with you." Yin said and Yang also nodded in agreement.

The four girls ran out of the room...

* * *

 _The prophecy is set… fight to the death… none will live..._

Noxious was laying in his bed with his eyes shut. A constant voice resounding in his head.

 _Diablos vs. Archangels… This battle will decide their fate…_

"...No…" Noxious shook his head in his sleep. Noire was watching over him next to the bed.

"I don't understand why you're always asleep…" she said, meanwhile Uni was watching through a crack in the door.

"...There she is again… spending more time with him even after he's asleep. I know that he's sick but…" Uni shook her head, "I don't even know…"

"It's not nice to peek." a voice said and Uni turned around quickly with a startled gasp. Maras was standing right behind her.

"M-Maras! Don't sneak up behind me like that!" Uni said with a red face. Maras looked through the crack in the door.

"Something very bad is gonna happen… I know it, and it's not The Order either…" Maras said and Uni looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" Uni asked him and Maras shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not sure… I just know."

Uni didn't know what to think, Maras is truthful but saying something that doesn't involve The Order is definitely worrying.

"Hey Maras." Uni called to him, causing Maras to turn his head.

"What's up?"

"I'm… gonna head out to Planeptune. If Noxious or Noire ask, tell them I left." Uni said and turned around and started walking away. She stopped when she felt Maras's hand grab her shoulder.

"Uni… Somethings wrong. You can tell me." Maras said and Uni shrugged his hand off.

"There's nothing wrong!" she yelled and ran down the hall. Noire opened the door and saw Maras standing in the hallway.

"Maras, what happened? Where's Uni?" she asked him with concern in her voice.

"She left." Maras answered, turning back to Noire with the same blank look he always. "You may want to talk to her. Just the two of you." he said and walked past Noire.

"What do you mean she left?" Noire said as she stared at Maras and then she stared down the hall. "Uni…"

Uni was flying through the skies in her CPU form. Down below you could see the trees of the forests she's flying over.

* * *

 _"I've been coming here a bit much lately... what else should I do though? Noire is always around Noxious or doing something else. Even though she's not supposed to be working as much, she does it anyway."_ Uni thought with the city of Planeptune coming into vision. _"Even Assassin is back, but I'm sure that he's busy already…"_

Uni had many thoughts running through her mind. The poor girl could only rely on her fellow CPU Candidates, in other words, she was lonely.

By the time she landed on the Planeptune balcony. Uni already heard both Neptune and Riddek shouting over something. When she approached the doors, Riddek and Neptune were sitting on beanbag chairs and shouting at a game, either shouting strategies or reacting to whatever happens in the game.

Uni opened the doors and was almost blown away by the noise.

"STOP! VAULT OVER THE LEDGE!" Neptune yelled at Riddek.

"Are you crazy?! With all the enemies right there?!" Riddek yelled back.

"You have extra defense points! You can tank more damage then me." Neptune shouted. Uni walked around them while covering her ears.

 _"This is what Histoire and Nepgear go through now?"_ Uni thought and walked up to the Nep sisters room. Uni opened the door and saw no-one else. "Where is she?"

"Oh. Hello Uni." Uni turned around and saw Histoire holding some papers, though she looked exhausted she managed a small smile to the Lastastion CPU Candidate. "Are you looking for Nepgear?"

"Yes actually. Do you know where she is?"

"She ran out to do some errands for me. Since both Riddek and Neptune are… occupied…" Histoire said as her eyebrow twitched.

"Ah… Have they not worked as much as they should?" Uni asked and Histoire sighed.

"Yes… Riddek was working tooth and nail trying to find Assassin, I've never seen him work so hard." Histoire said, "But then once he found him, he brought the good news and Neptune congratulated him by showing him games that they could play together. Now… you saw the outcome." Uni looked down the stairs where Riddek and Neptune's shouts could still be heard.

"I'll just wait for Nepgear then." Uni stated, "Here, let me help you with some of this stuff."

"No, I can handle this. I won't allow someone else from another nation get caught up in Neptune's work." Histoire said even though she was losing her grip.

"I don't have anything else to do." Uni said and took the papers out of Histoires tiny hands. "Where do these go?"

"Uni, you don't have to do this."

"It's fine."

"...I was taking it to my room." Histoire said and they started towards her room. "Uni, you've been coming here a lot recently. You spend more time here in Planeptune then you do in Lastation. Did something happen?"

"Nothing happened. I just wanted to come here more is all." Uni replied.

"Uni… There's something wrong."

"No, there isn't."

"It's Noxious and Noire isn't it?"

That struck the nail, Uni stopped moving and looked at the ground, dropping the papers in the process. A shadow casted over her vision.

"Assassin told me all about it, when you two had that talk about Noxious back then. I ran into him and he told me about it. He was real worried about you." Histoire said, "I knew something was wrong when I saw you coming here then you usually do.

"...It's hard Histoire… I wish things were like they were before... before they showed up. Noxious and Assassin." Uni said and a tear dropped from her eye. "I just want my sister to look at me more… It's so lonely."

"Uni…" Uni looked behind her and saw Nepgear standing there. Her hand was on her chest and she had tears in her eyes.

"N-Nepgear?! How long were you there?!" Uni shouted, trying to hide the tears. Nepgear started walking towards her.

"Long enough." she said and stopped in front of Uni. "I'm so sorry Uni." she said and hugged Uni,

"L-Let go!" Uni demanded and Nepgear started crying.

"I-I knew you were going through pain. Uni, I'm so sorry you felt that way..." Nepgear repeated her last line and Uni stopped struggling, tears flowed from her eyes as her arms wrapped around Nepgear's body. Returning the hug.

"*hic* *sniff* N-Nepgear!" she cried and sobbed into Nepgear's shoulder. Histoire took the papers that were scattered over the floor. Leaving the the CPU Candidates.

* * *

After Uni calmed down, Nepgear and her spent a little time together and she was now flying back to Lastation. But on her way, she saw a flash of blue.

"Uni!" Noire came speeding towards her in CPU form and stopped in front of her. "I've been looking all over for you!"

"I was in Planeptune." Uni replied and flew past her.

"Uni wait!" Noire said and grabbed Uni's arm and Uni jerked it away.

"Don't touch me!" Uni snapped and Noire looked at her little sister in the eyes.

"What has gotten into you. I've been worried sick!"

"NOW you worry about me?" Uni said and turned to her older sister, "This whole time you've been with Noxious and just now you're starting to worry about me?"

"Noxious is sick. You saw what happened to him! He vomited up blood."

"I couldn't care less about what happened to him! I wish he never came here!" Uni said and tears started welling up again

"Uni…"

"I just want you to look at me more! Before and after Noxious came here I've been working hard for the chance that you finally see me!" Uni screamed and tears broke out, "But you still haven't seen me yet…!"

"Uni… I have seen you work. When Assassin went missing, you stood up and demanded for the lead role of the search. I've never seen anyone as brave as you. The Order is very dangerous but you didn't care. You and the other Candidates did all you could. But you worked your hardest." Noire said with a smile. "I couldn't wish for a more hard working little sister."

"S-Sis…" Uni's eyes widened and tears started flowing at once more. "Sis!" Uni lunged at Noire and the two Lastation CPU's were in each others arms.

"I'm sorry for the way you feel Uni. But I'll make it up to you." Noire said and Uni looked up at her, "Tomorrow I'll go with you wherever you want. It doesn't matter."

"Really?"

"Really."

Uni's smile returned as they both hugged once more. But saw short due to Uni's N-Gear ringing. "What?"

She brought it up and it showed both Nepgear and Ram. "Ram? What's up?"

"No time to talk! Something bads happening in Lowee and we need your help! Come to the Basilicom quickly!" Ram commanded and hung up.

"Looks like we'll see each other again soon." Nepgear said and Uni nodded.

"I'll see you there." Uni said and looked back at Noire. "I'm sorry, but I need to go."

Noire gave her a smile, "Go Uni. I believe in you." she said and Uni gave a quick smile and nod before blasting off towards Lowee...

* * *

 _Young Diablo…_

"Who's there!" Noxious yelled and a bright light shined in his eyes.

 _Prepare yourself… prepare for your final fight…_

"Show yourself! Now!" Noxious yelled but no matter how hard he tried to summon a weapon, nothing would appear.

 _Prepare… for your death._

"I won't die! I made a promise and I will keep it!" Noxious yelled and the voice laughed.

 _We will see…_

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Alright, I uploaded late. But I was playing ARK with some friends and I lost track of time. But I still have the chapter! And this will be the last A/N for a while unless I have something urgent to announce. Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed and I hope to see you all later!**


	61. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60**

Assassin was speeding towards the forest. Fists clenched and his arm sparking with electricity.

"Dammit Blanc! It's a trick!" Assassin yelled, Kibo was falling behind but he was trying to keep up.

"Assassin slow down!" Kibo yelled as well and used all his leg power to catch up to Assassin.

Already sounds could be heard, trees collapsing and the air was even chillier than it usually is.

Soon Yasuda went flying by with an enraged Blanc chasing her in CPU form. Smashing down trees in her way. "GET BACK HERE!"

Assassin un-holstered his pistol and his eye started shining gold. Trying to take the shot on Yasuda. "Blanc keeps getting in the way, I can't get a clear shot."

"Call her off!" Kibo said and ran through bushes.

"Blanc! Stop!" Assassin yelled as loud as he could, both Yasuda and Blanc turned to look at him. "I'll take it from here…" Assassin said stepping forward.

"Heh." Yasuda chuckled and grabbed a remote from her pocket. It looked like a detonator.

"Assassin get away from there!" Blanc yelled but it was too late. Yasuda already pushed the button on it and an explosion occurred right under Assassin's feet.

Assassin flew back with a bunch of debris in his skin. Nails, sharp rocks, and knives. "This is… nothing!" Assassin groaned and continued walking forward. Blanc tightened her grip on her axe and charged towards Yasuda. Yasuda crouched her axe strike and attempted to kick Blanc away, but Blanc jumped back with a somersault and landed on her feet next to Assassin.

"We'll take her together!" Blanc yelled and Assassin cracked a smile.

"Like I said before. Be careful!" Assassin said and transformed, He whipped his pistol out and fired several bullets towards Yasuda, causing her to jump into the air to dodge the bullets. Blanc then flew above her and swung her axe down. Yasuda threw her hands up to block the strike and was sent flying back towards the ground. Assassin ran towards where she was going to land and summoned one of his swords in his free hand. Yasuda saw what was coming and when she was about to land. Kick off of Assassin and launched towards a tree to which she flipped and landed on the tree gently.

Assassin held his hand towards the tree and shot lightning towards it. Yasuda jumped off and the lightning hit the tree causing it to light on fire. Yasuda's arm transformed into a small minigun and started to fire onslaughts of bullets at Assassin. He ran towards a couple of trees but the bullets were still flying through them and severing the trees in half.

Blanc flew in behind her and slashed Yasuda from behind. Yasuda threw her arm up to block the attack and was able to parry Blanc's strike. Yasuda grabbed a pistol from her side and held it at Blanc's forehead. Assassin came barreling in and tackled Yasuda and started to punch her in the face. Though she was a robot, her skin felt real… like it was real flesh.

Yasuda kicked Assassin off of her and started to throw fast punches and kicks at him, he threw his arms up and blocked. Assassin was losing balance from the power of each hit. Blanc stepped in and smashed her axe down on top of Yasuda. Yasuda again threw her arms up to block and, while she was, Blanc landed and delivered a punch of her own. Sending Yasuda far back and stopping by hitting a tree.

"Assassin!" Blanc yelled and he nodded. Blanc grabbed his arm and threw him towards Yasuda, Assassin holstered his pistol and summoned his other sword and crossed them to form an "X". Assassin landed in front of Yasuda with her head in between the blades.

"Hah… hah… You lose…" Assassin said and Yasuda cracked a smile.

"Far from it Chosen one." she said and he heard a muffled gasp from Blanc, he turned quickly and saw Decker covering Blanc's mouth. Yasuda stood up quickly and grabbed Assassin, her arms turning into long blades and now Assassin was in the same position. "You have lost."

"Hahahaha! You're so predictable Assassin! Whenever Blanc is near, you're not far away!" Decker said and Assassin started to grit his teeth

"Grrr. Leave her alone!" Assassin growled and Decker shook his head.

"No. I won't, and judging from down here…" he said while looking at Blanc's stomach. "We have a third here with us."

"Don't you dare even THINK about doing anything! I'll skin you all alive!" Assassin roared, causing Decker to smile even more.

"Is that so?" Decker questioned along with a short laugh.

Kibo was looking overhead on one of the trees. He had his arm raised with lightning charging. Judging when to throw it.

"Yasuda. Take care of him for me." Decker said and, with a nod from Yasuda, started bringing the blades closer to Assassin's head. Blanc kicked, struggled, and screamed to get out of Deckers grasp, but he wasn't letting go.

"Now!" Kibo yelled and threw the bolt he was saving towards Yasuda. Both Decker and Yasuda looked towards it and Decker smiled. "Right on cue." he said and held his hand up. The bolt disappeared completely.

"Wha?!" Kibo, out of confusion. Slipped and fell off the tree, his arm cracking on branches and his body was cut. When he landed he tried to get up but had no more strength.

"Good try, but I knew you wouldn't die off that easily." Decker said and then another rustle in the bushes was heard and Yin and Yang walked out of the bushes. "Ah! There you two are. Where have you been?" Decker said and Yin shook her head.

"Decker please stop what you're doing!" She yelled and Decker looked surprised at what he heard.

"Stop? Why? We're so close to our goal!" he said and he waved them over. "We can have peace once we've dealt with this!"

"No! You don't get it!" Yin cried, "Assassin is a nice man! He doesn't deserve to die! We want you back! The OLD Decker!"

"...Yin…" Decker replied and tightened his grip on Blanc, causing her to cough. "The old Decker wouldn't be able to do anything… Not like now." he said and, this time, Yang shook his head.

"Please… I want the old Decker…" he begged and Decker shook his head.

"You too Yang…" he said and shook his head faster. "GRAH! Enough of this!" he said and looked at Yasuda. "Kill him now!" he yelled and Yasuda nodded again.

"Assassin!" multiple voices yelled and all at once two beams and a volley of ice shards shot at Yasuda. Making her drop Assassin and jump back and rocketed off the tree towards Decker. Assassin looked up and saw all of the CPU Candidates above.

"Dammit! So close!" Decker yelled and Yasuda pulled out another detonator.

"The CPU Candidates landed around Yasuda and Decker and held their weapons towards them, "Put Blanc down now!" Nepgear yelled.

"You're surrounded. Surrender yourselves!" Uni followed up and the Lowean sisters stared at Blanc.

"Leave our family alone!" They both yelled and Decker looked around him, Kibo finally got to his feet and was walking forward. Assassin had a sniper out and was looking through the scope with a direct headshot.

"Yasuda… do it now." he whispered and smiled. "We've won!" he yelled and Yasuda pushed the button. Causing the entire ground around the area to explode. Revealing a dark abyss under everyone.

"AHHHHHH!" Everyone yelled as they all fell in…

* * *

"Ow…" Nepgear groaned as she sat up, She looked around the area and saw darkness. "Hello? Is someone here?"

"Nepgear?" Uni called back and walked towards Nepgear.

"Thank goodness!" Nepgear said in relief and looked around more.

"Oh! It's you two!" Yin said and ran towards both Nepgear and Uni.

"You're here too?" Uni asked and Yin nodded.

"Yep! Though I don't think we've met. I'm Yin, my brothers name is Yang- OH NO! Yang! Are you in here!"

"Calm down! We can't be yelling like this. Who knows what's in here with us." Uni said quietly and Yin lowered her voice.

"Sorry…"

"My name's Nepgear. I'm the little sister of Neptune, Planeptune's CPU." Nepgear introduced.

"Uni." is all Uni said.

"Where are we? I don't recognize this place."

"This is an underground passageway for The Order. It's used to get around Gamindustri faster." Yin explained and Uni looked at her suspiciously.

"How do you know that?"

"Uni!" Nepgear said and Yin shook her head.

"No, it's fine. I… was with The Order." Yin said and Uni pointed at her.

"I knew it!"

"But I only joined them because they said it would be peaceful. This isn't what me or my brother wanted!" Yin said and Uni folded her arms over her chest.

"How do we know we can trust you?" Uni interrogated and Nepgear stepped in front of Uni.

"Stop Uni!" she said and turned back to Yin. "They lied to you and your brother? I'm sorry."

"It's fine, I can get you out of here." Yin said and Uni shook her head.

"We'll leave once we find everyone else." she said and Nepgear nodded.

"Yeah!"

"These caves are huge. It'll be a while before we find anyone-" Nepgear's N-Gear started to ring in the middle of the conversation and Nepgear quickly took it out and press the button.

"It's a group call from Rom and Ram!" she said and both Ram and Rom's faces appeared on the screen.

"Yes! We got connection!" Ram said and Uni walked to Nepgear's side.

"What's going on? Where are you two?" Uni asked them and they shrugged their shoulders.

"I don't know- HEY! Get back!" Ram said and Kibo's voice could be heard.

"Ram it's me! Kibo!" Kibo said and his legs stepped into view.

"...Yang is here with me…" Rom said quietly and you could see Yang's eyes in the background a little bit.

"We're still missing Assassin and Blanc though…" Nepgear said.

"You don't they… were captured… do you?" Rom asked and Ram shook her head.

"They can kick anyones butt! I'm sure they're around here somewhere!" Ram said trying to cheer Rom up.

"R-Rom… is Yin on there…?" Yang asked and Rom looked behind them and gasped. Then the video died.

"Rom?! Is everything alright?" Nepgear said but nothing was coming through. "We have to find them!" Nepgear said and Kibo took the N-Gear from Ram.

"Hey!"

"Be careful. Yasuda and Decker are very powerful separated. Assassin himself had trouble fighting them." Kibo told them and the Candidates nodded.

"We'll be careful."

"Good luck." Kibo said and left the call.

"Yin, we can't be that far from them."

"I might know where they are. Follow me." she said and started walking, before Nepgear could follow Uni grabbed her shoulder.

"Should we trust her?" Uni asked and Nepgear looked at Yin.

"I think we can, she was separated from her brother and was with Assassin for a little while…" Nepgear replied and Uni looked at Yin as well.

"Don't let your guard down. Let's go." she said and the Candidates started following Yin…

* * *

Back in Planeptune, Riddek was making a pudding run with Neptune. He sighed in defeat. "They don't have any…"

"What?! This cannot be!" Neptune said dramatically and ran to the shelves. "No way…"

"We'll just have to come back later?" he said and started to walk away.

"Hey wait Riddek!" she said and chased after him, The Planeptune sun shined down on both of them, Riddek wiped a little bit of sweat off of his face.

"Should've brought the bike…" Riddek said and sighed again.

"Nah. It's alright." Neptune said and her N-Gear started ringing. "Oh? It's Noire." she said and answered, she put it on speaker for both of them to hear. "Hey Nowa! Haven't talk to you in forever!"

"Neptune, what are you doing right now?" She asked sternly.

"I was making a pudding run with Riddek… but the most terrible thing happened! They're all out! And I mean nothing is there!" Neptune complained and Noire sighed.

"You're not helping Nepgear?!" Noire shouted and Riddek turned his body towards the phone and took it.

"Helping with what? Did something happen?" he asked.

"Duh! Something happened in Lowee and Uni and Nepgear went to see what happened! You two didn't know?"

"N-No. Nepgear didn't say anything."

"Since you two aren't doing anything, maybe you should go and, oh I don't know, HELP OUT!?" Noire said and Riddek turned the speaking off at the last part, then turned it back on.

"Alright, We'll go there." he said and hung up.

"There goes the all day gaming session…" Neptune whined but Riddek jabbed her shoulder.

"It's fine, we'll replace it." he said and looked in the direction of Lowee. "Let's go see what's up."

Neptune transformed and held her hands out to Riddek. "It'll be faster this way. Come on."

They flew into the air and Neptune almost dropped Riddek, "You're getting heavier Riddek…"

"Force of habit." he retorted and the two started flying towards Lowee.

* * *

"Ugh…" Assassin groaned as he sat up. The area around him was completely dark, he could even see his hands. "Where… am I?"

"Urgh…" He look beside him and saw something moving, but he wasn't sure what it was.

"Blanc?" he called out and reached his hand. But then whatever was next to him grew away in distance.

"The hell?!" Assassin stood up and wiped his eyes, he was able to see clearly. Blanc was lying on the ground a little bit away. "Blanc!" he yelled and ran towards her, but the closer he got, the farther she would be.

"No matter how long you run, you can't reach her." Decker said as he walked behind Assassin, Assassin turned around and summoned one of his swords and stabbed Decker, causing him to disappear in a puff of smoke.

"It's no use Assassin." Decker said again and appeared in front of him again. "I can't be killed."

"Shut up!" Assassin yelled and sliced this Decker as well. A puff of smoke replaced him as well.

"Try again." Decker said and another walked into view. Assassin thought of and summoned a machine gun and open fired. Destroying the Decker in front of him.

"I cannot be killed…" Decker said again and multiple ones ran towards Assassin, all armed with knives. Assassin kept moving forward with a gun and sword in hand. Slashing and shooting every Decker that moved in front of him.

"Why won't you die!" Assassin yelled as he pressed his attacks.

"No matter how many times you shoot me or stab me! I'll keep coming back!" Decker yelled and a light appeared at the end of the cave. Revealing another Decker. Assassin ran straight for him, firing and slashing constantly. Killing the illusionary Deckers.

Once he was in front of the Decker under the light he brought up his sword and slashed at him. Decker moved to the side and kneed Assassin in the stomach, then dodged another slash and punched Assassin across the jaw.

"Nothing you do can work!" Decker said and grabbed Assassins arm with the gun and put it up to his head. "Shoot me! Fucking do it! End this nightmare! Shoot me!" Decker yelled and Assassin pulled the trigger.

Decker fell back and landed on the ground. The area returned to normal and Blanc was lying beside Assassin's feet. Decker was in front of Assassin lying on his back.

"Hah… hah… I killed him…" Assassin said grabbing Blanc and hoisting her up on his back. He could feel her breath on the back of his neck. Assassin started to walk away but stopped when he heard chuckles.

"Heh… heheheheh… Hahaha!" Assassin turned and saw Decker rising to his feet. "I told you! I can't be killed!"

"N-No way… I shot you in the head! That was a kill shot!" Assassin said and Decker smiled more.

"I. Can't. Be. Killed!" Decker repeated and Assassin gritted his teeth.

 _"I've used up too much energy today… I can't fight him now!"_ Assassin thought and started to back away.

"What's wrong Assassin? Are you scared? Don't worry! It'll be over soon." Decker said and started walking towards him.

"Stay away from me!" Assassin yelled and felt a wall behind him. "D-Dead end?!" he said.

"Nowhere to go my friend!" Decker said and, for the first time in a while. Assassin started shaking. Then…

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" A voice yelled and a large rock flew towards Decker. Hitting him and lodging itself in the wall.

"Big brother!" Another voice called and soon Rom and Yang ran around the corner.

Yang's hand was flashing pink and his teeth were now sharp. His eyes were now also blood red.

"Rom?! Is that Yang?" Assassin said confused and Rom ran into Assassin and wrapped her arms around him.

"Yang protected me! A monster showed up and Yang fought it." Rom said and Assassin looked at Yang. He was breathing heavily from anger.

"We need to get out of here." Assassin said and Rom nodded.

"Everyone is in here somewhere. We need to find them." Rom said and Assassin nodded as well. "Y-Yang… We need to find everyone else. Can you find them?" Rom asked with her hands together and Yang's eyes looked over at her.

"Yes…" he obeyed and started walking.

"We need to follow him…" Rom said and started following Yang. Assassin swore that he saw a little red in Rom's cheeks when she said that.

"Y-Yeah." Assassin said and followed after them…

* * *

Riddek and Neptune landed in the forest of Lowee where a huge hole was made.

"What happened here…?" Riddek said and Neptune looked inside the hole.

"You don't think they're down there do you?" Neptune asked and Riddek shrugged.

"I'm not sure."

"Oh. They are." A voice said and soon, Yasuda walked out from behind a tree. Riddek and Neptune snapped their attentions towards her.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" Neptune questioned and Yasuda started walking towards them.

"I am not authorized to answer said questions." Yasuda said and her arm transformed into a minigun. "Leave now or I will destroy you."

"Like hell you will!" Riddek said and summoned his staff. Neptune summoned her sword as well. "You're going to tell us what you've done here!"

"Then your choice is destruction." Yasuda said and aimed her gun "Prepare to be terminated…"


	62. Chapter 61

**Chapter 61**

Riddek and Neptune summoned their weapons and Yasuda open fired. Neptune shoved Riddek down to dodge the bullets and then stood back up and charged her sword with rainbow energy. She dashed towards Yasuda, deflecting the bullets with her sword and, once she was in front of her, slashed at Yasuda.

Yasuda jumped into the air and dodged an incoming fireball from Riddek, then Neptune flew up from behind and slashed down at her. Yasuda raised her arms and blocked the hit, but flew back down as the outcome. Riddek was waiting and set up a few traps for Yasuda and when she landed, her foot was caught on one of the vines. When Riddek charged another fireball, Yasuda flipped over and created a shield with the vines. Riddek fired and ignited the vines in flames.

Yasuda jumped back once the vines were burnt out and grabbed her pistol from her side and fired a volley of bullets at Riddek, he slammed his staff into the ground and made a barrier in front of him; blocking the bullets.

Neptune came swooping down and sliced Yasuda, getting a hit and cutting her arm, blood dripped out of the wound and Yasuda stared at her open wound. "...What. Is this?" she asked herself but shook her head and focused on the fight.

Riddek pointed his staff at Neptune and shot a beam at her. Once connected Neptune felt more power. Riddek pointed his staff at Yasuda, shooting another fireball along with ice shards. Yasuda rolled out of the way and dodged incoming slashes from Neptune before winding up her leg and performing a round-house kick to Neptune, causing her to fly and skid back towards Riddek.

Riddek caught her and stared at Yasuda. "This isn't going well Neptune, she's too powerful." Riddek whispered and Neptune got back to her feet.

"It may look that way, but that never stopped us before." Neptune pointed out and had her sword in both hands. "We shall win."

Riddek pointed his staff into the air and lightning shot out of his staff into the sky. Storm clouds started swirling overhead and thunder started crackling. A bolt of lightning shot down at Yasuda, causing her to jump and dodge the lightning bolt, which made contact with the ground and ignited it on fire. Neptune came barreling towards Yasuda with a blade of rainbow energy and slashed away at Yasuda.

Yasuda would throw punches and kicks and Neptune blocked them as well as Yasuda dodged her slashes. Riddek aimed his staff into the air where they were and waited for the perfect time. Neptune and Yasuda locked themselves in a deadlock and Neptune nodded; signaling Riddek to attack.

Lightning came crashing down on the two girls and Neptune flew down, the lightning hit Yasuda and she went crashing down to the ground. When Riddek stopped his attack Yasuda was laying on the ground with smoke rising off of her. Both Riddek and Neptune walked up to her.

"Did we get her?" Riddek asked and Yasudas arms transformed into blades. Neptune saw it while Riddek was looking at her.

"Riddek!" she yelled and pushed Riddek out of the way, Yasuda swiped and Neptune flew back a little bit, holding her stomach. Blood was dripping in between her fingers. Yasuda dashed towards Neptune and Neptune summoned her weapon. She deflected Yasuda's shots but was getting slower. Yasuda's arms turned back and punched Neptune across the jaw, she unleashed a volley of fast kicks that Neptune could no longer dodge. She used too much energy fighting already.

Riddek started running to Neptunes aid and tackled Yasuda. Though he wasn't strong enough to hold her down, he tried his damndest. Yasuda kicked him off easily and Riddek flew back towards a tree, hitting the back of his head. His vision went blurry and the sounds were echoey.

He looked up and saw Neptune slash at Yasuda and she swung her arm, transforming into a sword on the way. Again they were back in a deadlock. But Yasuda had other plans, she pulled out a pistol and aimed it at Neptune's stomach and fired. Coughing up blood and spitting it on Yasuda's face. Neptune dropped her sword and started stumbling back.

Riddek's vision came back and he saw Neptune with blood dripping from her mouth. "Neptune!" he yelled and ran towards her, running past Yasuda, who stood there with a blank expression but staring at her upper arm, with another open wound dripping blood.

Neptune dropped to the ground but Riddek was fast enough to catch her, Riddek quickly summoned his staff and started to heal Neptune's wounds, starting with the gunshot. "You're gonna be fine Neptune." he said and Neptune's eyes fluttered as she nodded.

Soon all her wounds were healed but she wasn't getting up, "Riddek… I used up too much."

"Too much? Energy?" he asked and Neptune nodded but gave a warming smile.

"It's all up to you Riddek." she said and beckoned him to come closer. "Come here…"

Riddek drew closer and Neptune whispered in his ear, "Think of this… as something special."

"Special-" before he could talk more, Neptune's and Riddek's lips were together exchanging a kiss. Riddek's mind went blank as he stood shocked at what's happening.

 _"S-s-she kissed me…?!"_ he thought and when Neptune's lips released from his, she closed her eyes and reverted back to her regular form with a smile and a blush on her face.

"Neptune…" Riddek muttered and his skin began turning black. Standing up Riddek slowly turned around to face Yasuda. "How… How could you hurt her!" he yelled and Yasuda fixed her gaze on him.

"This… is new. A corrupted archangel? Up here?" she asked and Riddek's swords slowly extended on his arms.

"I'll kill you! Murder you in cold blood!" he yelled and his eyes glowed red as smoky black armor slowly grew on his skin. He walked forward and a helmet placed itself on his head and a glowing red visor appeared. "GRAAAAAH!" Riddek roared and dashed towards Yasuda.

* * *

Nepgear and Uni were still following Yin but when she got close to a corner. Stopped.

"Wha-"

"Shh!" she whispered and stayed close to the wall. "Come here and don't move."

Uni and Nepgear followed as two creatures walked by. They had the heads like humans, but their arms were giant claws. One swipe could cut you in half. Their skin was dark so it was hard to see them. When Nepgear saw them, her eyes widened.

When they were gone Yin gave a sigh of relief.

"What were those? I've never seen a monster like that in Gamindustri." Nepgear said and they continued walking.

"Those are corrupted archangels. They aren't from here… The Order must have brought them here. They're very dangerous creatures, we have them locked up but… looks like they're using them in these caves.

"If we have to fight one Nepgear…" Uni said and then shook her head. "I'm sure we can take it out."

"Yeah." Nepgear agreed and Yin smiled while walking.

"Now… from this corner that way leads back to Lowee, that way will go to Planeptune-"

"These go to the other nations?!" Nepgear said surprised and Yin turned and nodded.

"They go all over Gamindustri. That's how we were able to find Assassin so quickly." Yin said and continued forward.

"We need to report this Nepgear. Who knows what they can do with these caves." Uni said and Nepgear looked back.

"Yeah, but let's focus on finding everyone. We need to find them."

"WRONG WAY!" Yin yelled and ran back towards the two Candidates, followed by a corrupted archangel.

"Nepgear!"

"Right!" Both Uni and Nepgear summoned their weapons. Uni gave off the first shot, hitting the monster between the eyes and stunning him.

*BANG!*

Nepgear ran up to it and prepared her saber.

"Hyaaah!" Nepgear stabbed the monster in the stomach, making it disappear in black smoke.

"There. We killed it, not too hard." Uni said and Yin shook her head.

"No! Bad idea!" Yin said and a bunch of corrupted archangels ran towards them, "Run!" she yelled and grabbed Nepgear's hand and started running in the opposite direction along with Uni…

* * *

A little bit ago, Assassin and Rom were following Yang, who took random turns and kept marching forward. Rom was holding Assassin's arm and was watching Yang.

"Hey Rom." Assassin called out and Rom looked up at him, "You've been staring at Yang for a while, is something wrong?"

"N-No… Nothing is." she said and a bit of a blush came to her cheeks, Assassin sensed the emotion in her voice. It's obvious on what she thinks, Assassin smiled at the thought.

"Alright." he said and Yang stopped and sniffed the air and turned around.

"Grrrr…" he growled and stepped behind them. A monster came into vision. A corrupted Archangel. "Grah!" Yang ran towards it and before the monster could tell what's going on, Yang jumped on it and grabbed its neck, making it fall over as Yang choked it. It kicked and swarmed to get out of his grasp, but Yang was too strong.

When the corrupted archangel stopped moving, black smoke replaced where it was. "Damn." Assassin muttered.

*BANG!*

Assassin and the others looked at where the sound was heard. "That's Uni's gun!" Assassin yelled and Rom looked at Yang.

"Can you take us there…?" she asked and Yang stared at her before nodding.

"Yes…" he said and started walking.

"Faster Yang!" Assassin said and Yang turned back to him and growled. Assassin looked into his blood red eyes.

"Faster…" Rom said and Yang looked at her eyes and nodded. He started running as Assassin and Rom followed…

* * *

Riddek dashed towards Yasuda faster than she thought. He swung one of this swords up and knocked Yasuda up into the air then jumped up after her, she flipped in the air and dodged Riddeks next swing and kicked off of him, sailing through the air. When she landed, her arm transformed into a minigun. She fired an onslaught of bullets at Riddek, but they bounced off his armor.

Riddek ran towards Yasuda again and this time, Yasuda jumped behind him and her arm transformed into a sword and she slashed at him, only for it to bounce harmlessly off of his armor. Riddek gave off another roar and swung his arm around, connecting with Yasuda, she flew back and landed in a couple of trees; completely uprooting them and knocking them over.

Yasuda stood back up and fell back down almost immediately. "Not good." Yasuda said and Riddek started stomping his way over towards her.

"What is going on here?" Riddek turned around and saw Decker standing behind him. With a quick swing, Riddek sliced Decker in half, making him fall to the ground. But his legs only stood back up and walked over to where his body is. Reattaching it. "Rude. What are you doing up here? You're supposed to be in the caves."

"GRAAAAAH!" Riddek roared and lightning struck down on Decker, only for it to separate around him and not hit him exactly.

"Ohhh. That's right, you're Riddek." Decker realized and held his hand up, Riddek flew back past Yasuda and crashed into trees. "We better leave now. You're a mess." Decker said and helped Yasuda to her feet.

"Thank you Master." she said and Decker teleported with Yasuda in his arms. Riddek saw and punched the ground letting out another roar.

* * *

Assassin, Rom, and Yang were approaching the area very quickly. Flashes of blue light were seen in the cave and the wall exploded. Kibo came flying out and hit the wall beside Assassin and the others. Soon Ram popped out and shot a volley of fireballs in the hole. "Kibo! You dummy!"

"Shut up and keep moving!" Kibo said and Assassin came running over and kicked the wall where the hole was. Rocks fell down over the hole. "Assassin?" Kibo said and Assassin turned and nodded.

"Here! Those rocks won't hold for long. Come on!" He yelled and Ram saw Rom.

"Rom!"

"Ram!"

"No time for this!" Kibo shouted and Assassin pointed at Yang, who kept running ahead.

"Follow Yang. He knows where he's going!" Assassin yelled and the joined group pressed on.

Running for even longer. More bullets could be heard. "Uni! Nepgear!" Assassin yelled and he heard a reply back.

"Over here!" Nepgear yelled and when they ran around the corner of the cave. A bunch of corrupted archangels were surrounding Nepgear, Uni, and Yin."

"Yang!" Yin yelled and Yang heard his sister's call.

"YIN! WHERE ARE YOU!" he yelled and ran towards the call.

"Rom. Tell him to stop and get down!" Assassin yelled as he sat Blanc down on the side.

"Yang stop and get down!" Rom yelled and he followed the command.

"Everyone down now!" Assassin yelled and walked towards the group of archangels. He pulled his arms together and charged lightning within him. "GRRAAAAH!" he roared and lightning shook the whole cave. All the corrupted archangels were vaporized and black smoke took their place. Assassin left himself out of breath and collapsed on his knees and hands.

Yin ran up to Yang and almost tackled him with a hug. "Yang!" she said and saw his transformation. "I knew this would happen." she also said and put her hand on his. Energy shot into it and his hand stopped flashing and he returned to his normal self.

"Y-Yin…" he said and hugged her.

Rom and Ram also did their reunion with them hugging as well. Assassin slowly stood up and almost fell, but Uni and Nepgear caught him.

"Geez. Be careful!" Uni said and Assassin smiled.

"Hah… hah… sorry." he said and looked at Kibo, "Hey… could you carry Blanc for me?"

"As long as she doesn't kill me…" he said and proceeded to pick Blanc up.

"Yin. Lead us out of here." Nepgear said and Yin nodded.

"Gotcha!" she said and the group started walking towards the so-called exit…

* * *

Once they made it back to the surface. They heard a sort of roar.

"GRAAAAAAAH!"

"W-What is that?!" Ram yelled and Nepgear's eyes widened.

"That's… Riddek! Riddek's here in Lowee!" Nepgear said and Kibo closed his eyes.

"Not good… He's where we fought Decker and Yasuda. We need to get there! Now!"

"Let's hurry then!" Assassin managed to yell out and the group moved forward towards the roar.

Upon arriving. They saw the battle that took place, along with Riddek crouched over something.

"That's…" Uni said and Nepgear finished for her.

"Neptune!" Nepgear yelled and Riddek looked over and saw the group.

"There you are…" he muttered and looked down at Neptune. "She's fine." he said and the armor he had on started to fall off. Revealing his black skin that slowly turned back to normal. Soon he was back to himself and he picked up Neptune. "She's asleep."

"Riddek what happened here?" Assassin asked as he stood on his own, but with a limp.

"We were attacked by Decker and some sort of girl. I fought her and they retreated. I'm just glad you all are okay. We were sent here to help you with something."

"I'm not sure what to do..." Assassin said and turned back to the others. "Nepgear, Uni. Help Riddek get back to Planeptune."

"Wait, what do you mean you're not sure on what to do?" Nepgear asked.

"Decker can't be killed."

"What?!" All the CPU Candidates said.

"Don't worry, just head back home and rest. I'll think of something." Assassin said and took Blanc off of Kibo.

"Assassin…" Yin said and he started walking back.

"Assassin! Wait up!" Ram said and followed after him, Rom following behind.

Nepgear and Uni helped Riddek up and Kibo took Neptune. He had enough energy to fly to Planeptune then he would spend the night there.

Yin and Yang were the only two left. "Y-Yin… we should tell Assassin…"

"But… do we really want Decker to die?" Yin replied back and started to walk back to the Lowee Basilicom.

* * *

Assassin had put Blanc in her bed. She reverted back to her original form and was fast asleep. Assassin put his hand on her stomach and sensed another being.

"Good… It's still there." he said and kissed Blanc's forehead before leaving her room.

Once he did, he found Yin and Yang waiting for him outside the room.

"What?" he asked and Yin looked in his eyes.

"I never knew you could be like this." she said and he walked away from them.

"There's nothing I can do." he said while the twins followed him.

"That doesn't mean you should give up! Assassin… you're my hero!" Yin said and Assassin looked her in the eyes.

"Some hero I am right? I can't win those fights with him. I don't even understand how I'm your hero." Assassin said and opened the door to his room.

"I was there back then! Back in Leanbox where you fought Noxious and saved the goddesses in the Zune district! And I was there with the fight with the monster eggplants with Arfoire, and the weird Tari CPU! I saw it all! I looked up to you… You were so cool."

"Yin… Those are in the past, fights that I could win. Decker… he's something I can't handle."

"...I don't want you to be like this… There is a way to beat Decker." Yin said and Assassin perked up.

"What did you say…?" he said and she repeated.

"There is a way to beat Decker."

"Tell me."

"But… I don't want him to die. He… was like a father to us." Yin said and Assassin shook his head.

"You've seen how he acted when you tried. He doesn't care anymore, you chose your side when you came with me… I will make this peaceful for you. I promise. All I need is the answer. How do I beat him?"

"..." Yin remained silent and then spoke up. "In the heart of those caves underground, there's a sword that can beat Decker. That's the only sword that can hurt him. I… know where it is, but it's heavily guarded."

"Yin." Assassin said and crouched down to her level. "Decker is not the man you knew before. All he wants is to kill me. You don't want your hero to die do you?" Assassin asked and Yin shook her head. "Then show me where the sword is."

"A-Alright, we'll leave tomorrow." Yin said and Assassin nodded.

"Good." he said and patted Yin's head, messing up her hair a little. "Don't worry Yin. I'll make sure everything is okay. Now, get some sleep. Both of you." Assassin said and Yin left with a smile and Yang…

* * *

Decker was in his lab with Yasuda in the Celestial void. Yasuda was lying on a table in the center of the room, Decker was cleaning the wounds.

"Master… What is this?" Yasuda asked, "I don't feel like myself."

"Yasuda, that's blood. I made you like an actual human, you have flesh and blood. Your forearms are mechanical." Decker answered and Yasuda looked at him.

"Why is this? I… have these weird feelings in me… it's hard to describe."

"Yasuda… You're one of my greatest creations. You served me for so long. It was only right that I try and give you the greatest life I could, so I made you more into a human, with actual emotions."

"Master…"

"Now. Get some rest, you used a lot of power fighting."

"Thank you. Decker…"


	63. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62**

Assassin couldn't sleep much at night. He laid in his bed, tossing and turning. But couldn't sleep, he was too worried about was happened with Decker.

"If Decker is that powerful… Then I'm gonna have my work cut out for me. I'll need to train once I get this blade." Assassin thought, he also tried many times to get Yashin to contact him but everytime he tried. He got no answer.

Assassin sat up in his bed and put on his jacket, then walked out of his room. "I think a nice night walk will do it." Assassin said to himself as he walked towards the door to outside area of the Basilicom.

While walking, Assassin had many things going through his mind. He tried to stay positive, but with the weight of Lowee and, possibly, the other nations on his shoulders he couldn't stay calm. The Order is the most powerful set of enemies he's ever fought and he's lost to them twice. "No. I have to win, I have to keep Lowee and Blanc safe. I am their guardian." Assassin kept telling himself.

Assassin walked around the corner and saw someone standing outside, staring up at the stars. Yang. Assassin walked out the door and walked towards him. "You couldn't sleep either huh?"

Yang quickly turned around and saw Assassin. "Oh… um…"

"Don't worry, I couldn't either. You like looking at the stars?" Assassin asked him and looked up himself, "It's a perfect night for it."

"Y-Yes… It… calms my mind…" Yang replied and Assassin looked back at him.

"I was going to take a walk in the forest. Care to join me?" Assassin said and Yang looked him in the eyes. "We got out to a bad start, but Rom told me you saved her back in the cave."

"O-Okay… I'll go with you." Yang said and Assassin beckoned him to follow.

"I know where we can go." Assassin said and started walking, Yang was following a little distance behind him. "Come on, we're all friends now right? I can't hurt someone that Rom likes." Upon hearing this Yang ran up to him.

"What do you mean?" he said clearly with no pauses. He was clearly surprised or excited.

"Rom likes you, I could tell just looking at her. And you did help her back in the cave." Assassin said and Yang actually smiled.

"She wanted help… she said she wanted help from me." Yang said and Assassin returned his smile with one of his own.

"And I'm glad you were there to help her. Anyone that helps Rom, Ram, hell even Blanc. Are friends of mine." Assassin said and held his hand out. Yang reached his hand out and it was shaking.

"You're… my friend too." Yang said and took Assassin's hand.

"And I'm guessing you like Rom too huh." Assassin stated and Yang's cheek grew a blush.

"Ah… well… ah…" Yang struggled to say and Assassin squinted his eyes.

"As long as Rom's happy, then I'm happy. But that doesn't mean I agree with it." Assassin said and let go of Yang's hand. "But that's for later. For now, it's the relaxing breeze of the cold snow and the stars above us." Assassin said and smiled again. "Let's continue."

* * *

Assassin and Yang walked in the forest for a little while until Yang started rubbing his eyes, eventually he fell asleep standing up and Assassin had to carry him back to the Basilicom. Assassin put Yang on the couch next to Yin and walked back to his room. Afterwards, he laid in bed again and was able to fall asleep.

The next morning came around and Assassin was the first one up. He did his morning routine of taking a shower, brushing his teeth, etcetera. He walked out of his room and went down to the living room where Yin was up and was rubbing a sleeping Yang's head.

"Rom and Ram come out of their rooms at all?" Assassin asked and Yin shook her head.

"No, I think they're up though." Assassin nodded and walked towards the door to their room, once he opened it he saw them sitting on the floor and drawing on pieces of paper.

"Heya Assassin!" Ram said looking over at him and Assassin walked over to them.

"What are you two drawing?" He asked and Ram picked up her picture and showed him.

"I'm drawing Blanc see?" Ram said and on the piece of paper was Blanc's angry face.

"You're getting better actually. This one looks better than the last." Assassin commented and looked at Rom. "How about you?"

"Um… It's a secret!" Rom said and moved her drawing behind her.

"Is that so? Alright then." Assassin said and stood up. "Hey, I'm gonna leave for a bit. I want you two to watch Blanc while I'm gone. Alright?"

"What? We have to sit here and watch her! That's boring…" Ram said and Assassin raised his brow.

"Maybe, but... how about. If you do this for me, I'll get you two some ice cream later? Will that do?"

"Gotcha Assassin! We'll watch Blanc!" Ram said quickly and Assassin said.

"Thanks." Assassin replied and walked out of the room. Assassin went down to Blancs room and opened the door, she was still asleep, but she did either wake up or turned because she was now laying on her side.

"Hey. Blanc?" Assassin called out and shook her a little bit. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at Assassin.

"Huh…? Assassin?" she said and tried to sit up but Assassin pushed her gently back down.

"Don't get up." he said and sat down on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine… at least I think." she replied and Assassin looked down at her belly.

"Everythings gonna be fine. I'm gonna leave for a little bit. But when I come back, I'll have the power to protect us all." Assassin said and Blanc sat up anyway.

"I'm coming with you." she said and Assassin shook his head.

"No, I can't do that. I don't want to take a chance."

"I said. I'm coming with you." Blanc said raising her voice a little higher.

"I said. No."

"Assassin… do we need to go-"

"I said No!" Assassin yelled, catching Blanc off guard, that was the loudest he ever raised his voice. "S-Sorry. Blanc I want you to stay here. You can't fight as much and… Decker is something… special. He can't be killed."

"What?"

"But I know how to kill him. I'm going to get it." Assassin said and stood up. "So please. Promise me you'll stay here."

"Assassin…" Blanc started then nodded and smiled at him. "Alright. But, do me a favor as well."

"Hm?"

"Beat the hell out of them for me?" Blanc said and Assassin smiled.

"I'll be happy to oblige." he said and walked out of Blanc's room.

He walked back to the living room and saw both Yang and Yin up now. "Alright, are we ready to go?" Assassin asked and Yin and Yang stood up.

"Yeah, we're all set." Yin replied and, with a nod from Assassin, the three of them walked out the doors to the outside area and started towards the entrance to the caves…

* * *

Riddek woke up and stretched his arms out, he got out of his bed and put new clothes on. Only three things he had on his mind. The girl and Decker. And Neptune's kiss.

He had to confront Neptune about it, she should be awake by now. He walked out of his room and towards the Nep sisters room. Once in front of the door he knocked twice and opened the door. Neptune was lying on her bed asleep while Nepgear was writing something down in her journal.

"Hey, Nepgear. You think you can leave Neptune and I alone for a little bit?" Riddek asked and Nepgear looked back at him.

"Yeah sure. Did something happen?" Nepgear replied and Riddek shook his head.

"No, just need to talk to her is all."

"O-Okay." Nepgear said and took her journal with and walked by Riddek. He shut the door after she left and walked up to the bed.

"Hey Neptune? Wake up." Riddek said and shook her.

"...Five more minutes." Neptune said asleep and Riddek shook her more.

"Come on Neptune. Wake up." Riddek said again and this time Neptunes eyes opened.

"Hm? What is it Riddek…?" she said and rubbed her eyes.

"I came to talk to you… about… in Lowee."

"What do you mean?"

"The… ah… kiss." Riddek said and Neptune looked away from his face, a blush grew on her cheeks.

"Oh yeah… I… um. It was in the heat of the moment." Neptune said and Riddek stared at her.

"I thought we were just really close friends… I've never had something like this happen before. Ever."

"You're saying I was your first kiss hm?" Neptune said and looked back at Riddek.

"Y-Yeah. Pretty much." Riddek said, he was a little embarrassed to say but managed to get it out.

"Never had any of this happen to you?" Neptune said and put her hand on Riddeks chest and slowly moved it down. "Hm?"

Riddek was speechless, this is the first time this has ever happened to him, he didn't know what to do or think. All he could do was sit there.

"N-Neptune." Riddek called out and Neptune got close to his ear.

"I can help you." she whispered and put her hands on his cheeks.

"Um…"

Neptune pressed her lips onto Riddeks. His eyes widened as Neptune's eyes were shut as they shared the kiss. When Neptune released Riddek from her hold, he fell back on the bed.

"Do you get it now?" Neptune asked and sat on top of Riddek.

"Y-Yeah. I get it." Riddek said and sat up where he and Neptune were face to face. "Neptune… I-I…"

"You? You what?"

"I… Love you." Riddek confessed and Neptune smiled, she got off of Riddek put her feet on the floor and turned to him.

*Ching!*

Neptune smiled at Riddek as he was left wide-eyed. Even though it wasn't the first time he's seen her transform. The event that is happening is leaving him speechless.

"I can show you a lot more you know…" Neptune said and stepped back a few steps. She turned the lock on the door knob and smiled at Riddek more.

"Even I know where this is going…" Riddek said and Neptune walked towards him.

"Do you now?" Neptune sat down on Riddek again and put her arms around his neck. "Care to show me?"

"Of course."

* * *

Assassin, Yang, and Yin were slowly making progress towards the entrance of the cave.

"Yin, if you don't mind me asking. You haven't really said all that much of both of your stories. What did you two do before you joined The Order?" Assassin asked.

"Honestly, there isn't much to tell." Yin said and took a deep breath. "My brother and I were born in a separate dimension than this one, back then my brother was kidnapped by a witch and infected him with some kind of power. Depending on his emotions is what can trigger it. " Yin explained and looked at Yang. "One day, Yang's power unleashed and he killed our parents. I learned that day that I also had a power too. I was able to heal Yang from his transformations. Due to this, we were driven out of our home, we were wandering alone and scared. But someone came to help us."

"Decker?" Assassin guessed and Yin nodded.

"Yes, the old Decker. He was really nice and he offered us a place to stay. So we joined him and it was so fun. He played with us back then and helped us through a lot. He was like our father… Then…" Yin rubbed the tears that started forming in her eyes out.

"Hey. If you don't want to talk about it you don't have too." Assassin pointed out and Yin shook her head.

"No. it's fine." Yin replied and focused on the path again. "He was almost killed by a corrupted archangel outbreak in our dimension. He wanted to protect us…"

* * *

"Gah!" Decker flew back against the wall and crashed into it. He held his bloody left arm as a horrified younger Yin and Yang looked from the corner.

"Decker!" Yin yelled and Decker looked at them from the corner of his eye.

"Run you two!" he yelled as one of the corrupted archangels looked over at the two twins.

"Graaaaaaaah!" it yelled as it ran towards the two of them. Decker jumped off the wall and kicked the monster back. He was left out of breath.

"Yin. Take Yang and run." Decker ordered and Yin shook her head.

"What about you Decker? What will happen to you."

"Don't worry about me! You two are what matters to me the most!" Decker yelled and looked back at them. "Go. I'll catch up with you."

"Decker. We love you." Yin said and stood up with Yang.

"I love you too." Decker said and looked back towards the corrupted archangels. Yin and Yang ran out of the house and ran through the forest. Deckers house was out in a forest, he made a tire swing for the twins on a nearby tree and it was raining. The house was two stories and had two bedrooms, one for the twins and the other for Decker. Yin and Yang ran as fast as they could. But they looked behind them and saw Decker run out of the house and shut the door, turn and ran towards them.

"Decker!" Yin yelled and Decker turned around.

"Yin! Yang!" Decker yelled and soon the house exploded. Debris flew everywhere and Decker ran as fast as he could to catch up get to Yin and Yang. He held them close as he shielded them from everything. "Gh!" Decker coughed up blood as one of the arms from the corrupted archangels were lodged in his back and poked out his stomach, along with a bunch of glass and other sharp objects.

"No!" Yin yelled as she looked at him, his breathing became weak and blood ran down his mouth and stomach

"Yin... Yang..." he mumbled as the carnage behind them ceased. Decker fell over and landed on his side.

"Decker..." Yang murmured as he saw Decker's body.

"You two... get out of here..."

"No! Not without you Decker!" Yin cried and Decker coughed up more blood.

"I... did all I could to help you... I cared for you two like you were my own children... please. Leave me here... and run. There will... be more..." Decker said as his eyesight became blurry.

"Decker! Please don't leave us! *hic* Decker!" Yin begged but Decker's eyes shut and his breathing stopped.

"No... NOOOOO!" Yin screamed as she shook Decker, "Decker please wake up!" Yin screamed as tears streamed down both Yin's and Yang's eyes.

"There is a way to save him." a voice said and the twins turned around. Izumi stood in front of them looking down. He was in his black robe but his red and blue eyes were glowing in the rain. "I can help you three. But you will need to help me."

"Please… save Decker." Yin begged and Izumi crouched down and nodded.

"Alright, hang onto me and I will take you somewhere that can help him." Izumi said and the twins did as instructed, he then placed his hand on Decker and they teleported out of the area.

When they reappeared they were in a castle and outside was a white void. "Welcome to the Celestial Void. Home of the archangels." Izumi said and looked at Decker, "This is going to be a while. Please, relax yourselves. Some others will be here and will get you anything you want. This man will be fine."

"O-Okay. Thank you for what you've done." Yin thanked him.

"My pleasure." Izumi replied…

* * *

"After that… Decker was fine, but we didn't know that Izumi made Decker different… Decker then became unkillable and Izumi turned the three of us into Archangels. We had the blood for it… Then we joined The Order and then the hunt for Yashin started… and then we started looking for you… *hic* All we wanted was to be safe. *hic*" Yin's tears broke out as she put her hands over her eyes. "I'm sorry Assassin…"

"You've got nothing to be sorry for…" Assassin replied as he stopped and pulled Yin back. "Izumi took the Decker you loved away from you and you didn't even know about it." Assassin said and held his arms out. "I'm sorry you had to tell me that."

"Assassin… *sniff* waaaaaah!" Yin wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest as he put one arm around her. He beckoned Yang to come over too and, to his surprise, Yang came over and wrapped his arms around him too and the three embraced in a group hug.

After Yin calmed down, the group continued to their path as Assassin was telling the two stories about what he did in the past.

"There it is!" Yin said and pointed to a rock. Assassin stared in confusion.

"Uh. Where?"

Yin walked up to the stone and moved her sleeve up a little bit, an insignia of an"O" with a cursive lowercase "r" was marked on her wrist as she held it over the rock and soon it disappeared. "That was the mark of The Order. Only the top members can open the pathway." Yin said and Assassin walked up to it. The path was now open.

"Alright, let's get this sword." Assassin said...


	64. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63**

Assassin took one step at a time going down the stairs. The light from Lowee was slowly going dim as they pressed forward down into the caves.

Once at the bottom, Assassin turned. "It's so dark down here. Are you sure you can see where we're going?" he asked and Yin nodded with a smile.

"Don't worry, I'll get us there." she replied and started walking ahead of Assassin, Yang walked in front of Assassin as well right behind Yin. Assassin was in the back with his hand on his handgun at his side.

"You said it would be heavily guarded. Right?" Assassin said looking behind them and looked back in front.

"There may still be a few corrupted archangels in here, a couple monsters, and a few Order soldiers." Yin listed and Assassin cracked his knuckles.

"If they are in here. Leave them to me." Assassin said and Yin stopped and stood still.

"Somethings up ahead…" Yin said and Assassin shut his eyes.

"It's human, must be a soldier." Assassin said and opened his eyes. "Leave this to me." Assassin said and ran as silently as he could ahead.

Assassin stuck close to the wall and snuck up on the unexpecting soldier. The soldier let out a yawn and Assassin wrapped one of his arms around his neck and slapped his other hand over his mouth, Assassin then pulled him into the shadows and tightened his grip around the soldier's throat.

The soldier eventually stopped moving and Assassin let go of him. Walking out of the shadows, Assassin met Yin and Yang and gave them the thumbs up. "Moving on." Assassin said and Yin led once again.

"There may be more than one, be ready Assassin." Yin said and Assassin cracked a smile.

"Of course I'll be ready, nothing's gonna stand between me and this sword."

"He went down over here!" A soldier's voice was heard yelling and from around the corner. 20 guards came running. "That's… the chosen one and the traitors!" he yelled and they all aimed their guns at them.

"Well, so much for the stealth approach." Assassin said, "How did they even... whatever." he walked in front of the twins and summoned one of his swords.

"Open fire!" All the soldiers fired bullets towards the small group as Assassin held his sword up and his eyes turned gold. He started deflecting each of the bullets back at their senders, nailing each in the head. He started walking closer too. Soon, they were no-more.

"That was so cool!" she complimented, forcing Assassin to smile.

"Thanks, but now's not the time for fangirling. We need to move. Now." Assassin pointed out and Yin looked ahead.

"That way they came, this way!" Yin said and ran forward.

* * *

The group ran into troubling conditions on the way. They ran past a bunch of soldiers that Assassin was forced to fight, they ran by a couple monsters and a few corrupted archangels found their way to them. But Assassin fought each of them and came out victorious.

Yin and Yang were out of breath and sat down along the wall as Assassin kept watch. "I think that was all of them."

"I… hah… hope so… hah…" Yin said and Yang put his head on the wall.

"Sleepy…"

"That's fine. We can take a break here." Assassin said and Yang shut his eyes and fell asleep immediately.

"It's… kind of cold in here." Yang said and Assassin looked around. Surprisingly. The cave had some flammable stuff, what cave do you find wood in? Apparently this one.

"I can make a small fire." Assassin said and started getting to work, he grabbed some stones and wood and placed the stones in a small circle and then placed the wood in a pyramid shape, then shot a small bolt of lightning at it and lit the fire.

It wasn't much, but it was enough to warm Yin. "Thanks Assassin."

"No problem." Assassin replied and took a seat next to her. "Hey, about your story. What did Decker do with you and Yang?"

"He helped us through our problems, when I told him that we were dangerous and that he should stay away from us, he insisted on helping." Yin said, "Afterwards, he showed us his house. He said that we could live there with him and soon, we all became a family."

"Decker was a nice guy back then?"

"Super nice, I never thought we could live again. Decker made us a bunch of toys, made us food. Told us stories. He really was like our father." Yin said and her smile faded. "But now… he's focused on you, The chosen archangel… All those lies that Izumi put in his head…"

"..."

"You should rest, I can watch from here on"

"No you rest, I'm fine." Assassin insisted and Yin stared at him for a second before nodding and closing her eyes while resting her head on Yang's shoulder.

Assassin stared into the fire. _"Izumi huh? He's the reason why Decker is like this. He's the reason why Kibo killed dad… he's the reason I'm in this mess… it's all his fault."_

"...I'll get him… I'll kill him… I swear." Assassin muttered to himself and a sound was heard deeper in the cave. "Hm?"

Assassin stood up and looked at Yin and Yang. "I'll be back." Assassin walked where the sound was heard and when he turned around. Yin, Yang, and the fire were gone.

"One of these huh? I've watched movies, played games, and know by knowledge of what I'm about to see."

 _ **Oh do you chosen one?**_

Assassin heard a male voice he looked around and saw nothing around him, he just heard the voice "Huh? No guy with knives on a glove with a sweater? Wait! When I wake up, A hockey masked killer will be near us. Is that it?" Assassin said

 _ **Nothing along those lines**_

"Boring…"

 _ **You're a special one indeed. But I have something else to tell you. What you are in isn't just a cave. But a cave with trials. The chosen trials to be exact. There are three total before you are allowed to take the treasure you seek. They won't be easy... you must take them on alone.**_

"Trials huh? Bring it on. I'm ready."

 _ **We will see.**_

Assassin's eyes opened and he saw that the fire went out. He looked to his side and saw Yin clutching on his arm and had her head on his upper arm.

Yang started waking up and started rubbing his eyes. Assassin shook Yin a little bit and her eyes fluttered open. "It's time to move again."

"...Aw. Alright." Yin complained, got up and dusted off her clothes. She rubbed her eyes as well and started walking again. Only. Once they walked a couple steps, A wall stood in front of them with a sword lodged in the ground in front of the wall. "This… isn't supposed to be here."

"Is this what they meant by the chosen trials?" Assassin stated and walked up to the sword.

"Chosen trials? Who told you that?" Yin asked and Assassin grabbed the sword. It disappeared and the wall started to open.

"I'll have to go alone from here." Assassin said and Yin's eyes widened.

"What? Are you sure you know where to go." Yin said surprised and Assassin looked back at her.

"It's only for a moment. I'll be back." Assassin said and stepped into the wall. It quickly shut behind him, causing Assassin to look back. "Yin? Yang?" he called out but it didn't seem like they could hear him. Assassin turned and observed the new area he was in. You could actually see because the area was outside. Above you can see the sun in a crevice and Assassin was standing on a large stone bridge. When he walked forward, he heard the sound of wings flapping. He looked up and saw a giant bird creature. When it landed on the bridge, Assassin was stunned by his size. It would've taken him almost seventy-five steps in order to reach the other side. The bird could only take ten. It had four legs, each with massive claws and hair. It's head looked like a falcon, but a body of a lion.

"This is the first trial I'm guessing? Fine, bring it on!" Assassin challenged and summoned one of his swords while grabbing his pistol in his other hand. He aimed it at the bird, causing it to let out a squawk and fly in the air. The size of it's wings almost caused Assassin to fly back due to the winds it made.

First it tried to stomp on Assassin, but he rolled under it betweens it's legs and fired under it. The monster let out a cry when the bullet hit and a little bit of blood shot out of it's wound. "At least I know you can be hurt." Assassin pointed out and the bird flapped it's wings. Assassin flew back and the bird tried to swoop down with it's claws, Assassin jumped over them and fired another bullet into the creature.

Assassin stood up and charged lightning into his sword and swung his sword multiple times. Sending lightning charged energy waves towards the creature. The creature flew into the air to dodge them and came charging down to Assassin.

Assassin jumped in the air and landed on top of the bird's head as it ran into the bridge. Then stabbed it's head with his sword. The bird let out a cry and shook Assassin off his head. Assassin slid towards edge of the bridge and fell over, but was able to grab the ledge with his hand. But his pistol fell off the bridge and down into the abyss below them. "Aw man… That pistol wasn't cheap you know."

Assassin pulled himself up and the bird slammed it's claws down on him Assassin quickly moved his sword and blocked the birds slam. Assassin struggled on pushing the birds claw. His eyes turned gold and with a final push, he was able to lift up and slash the birds claw. Severing its toes from it's leg. The bird let out another cry as it slammed its other foot into Assassin, knocking him to the other side of the bridge.

"That's how it's gonna be huh?" Assassin said and dropped his swords, he summoned his sniper rifle and fired on the bird's head. Every shot hit as the bird kept swaying trying to force a miss, but Assassin's eye was shining, showing him where the bird was gonna move and where he had to shoot to hit.

Eventually the bird got sick of it and charged towards Assassin. Assassin then summoned his swords and waited for the bird to get to the right distance and, once there, Assassin slashed at the bird, causing it to reel back and then Assassin started slashing away at the bird at an insane speed.

Then the bird tried to fly up but Assassin grabbed onto it's fur and started climbing up, Assassin had to use all of his upper body strength to stay on because the bird was flapping his wings and tried everything it could to shake Assassin off. But Assassin wasn't letting go. When Assassin reached it's head. He held on with one hand on held his sword in the other. He raised his sword in the air as storm clouds stirred overhead. Lightning shot down and hit Assassin's sword, sparking with lightning. Assassin flipped the sword and stabbed his sword into it's neck. The bird jolted and shook in the air as it was electrocuted from it's neck. The bird stopped flying and started to fall, Assassin jumped off of the bird and was able to grab the bridge, but started sliding off. He kept trying to hold on but it was slippery.

His hands left the bridge and he almost fell into the abyss along with the giant bird but two people grabbed his hands. Yin and Yang. "We got you Assassin!" Yin said as she looked at Yang. "Ready? Pull!" Yin and Yang pulled Assassin up.

"Thanks." Assassin said and Yin smiled at him.

"Don't mention it." she said and the wall on the other side of the bridge, "I guess we go through there. But I don't remember this stuff."

"Don't worry, I know where to go. Stay close to me." Assassin told them and walked forward, Yin and Yang walked close behind him.

"Assassin, we couldn't get to you no matter how much we tried. What happened?"

"Just got into a fight with bird. Had to show it's one-way flight." Assassin replied with a smirk and Yang shook his head a little bit.

"Bad joke…" he mumbled to himself and kept walking behind Yin.

"Assassin, what are the chosen trials?" Yin asked and Assassin shrugged.

"I don't know for certain, but when we were resting I guess I fell asleep and I started dreaming. A voice started talking to me and told me to get the treasure I seek, I have to pass the chosen trials." Assassin explained and Yin scratched her head.

"So… they're challenges to prove yourself?"

"Guess so, but that bird wasn't too bad. I'll beat whatever they throw at me." Assassin said with pride as the three continued onward to the next sighting of the second trial.

* * *

On the way there, they ran into several monsters. Including ghosts of past warriors, they were strapped in, what seemed like, armor from the time of Romans and Greeks. Assassin had a soft spot for that stuff. He was intrigued to see one up close but had to cut it short when the wearer of the armor almost cut his face in half with a sword.

"Man… The first time I find something close to Roman architecture and I had to destroy it." Assassin complained with a sigh, "No matter."

"Look! I think that's the second trial!" Yin called out pointing to stairs that lead down into the cave blocked by rocks. In the middle of the stairs was another sword lodged into the ground.

"Alright, I'll see you two in a little bit." Assassin said and walked down the stairs. He grabbed ahold of the sword and it disappeared like the last one did. The rocks disappeared as well and Assassin continued his walk down the stairs.

The room he was now in was fifty feet from the ground to the roof. Pillars were holding the ceiling up and weaker pillars were sticking out of the ground as well. Torches lit the room and Assassin walked into the center of the area.

By one of the pillars, a giant glob of goop formed on the ground and a hand popped out, the hand belonged to a huge monster as it slowly grew out of the goop. The monster had no head, but it had a giant eye on it's chest, it had shackles on its wrists and ankles and horns on his shoulders. The monster's weapon was a giant flaming sword. Once fully out of the goop, Assassin could see how tall it was, the monster was at least twenty feet. It gave a loud roar that made Assassin's ears ring.

"So you're the next one? Alright!" Assassin said cracking his knuckles. He summoned his sniper and gave a quick shot to the monster's eye. But it was unfazed. "Bullets don't work huh?"

The monster gave off another roar and held it's sword in both hands and slashed down. A giant flaming sword slash came barreling towards Assassin, he rolled out of the way to dodge it. Assassin stood up and ran towards the monster, but the monster swiped it's hand and knocked Assassin back at the wall.

"Gh!" Assassin grunted from the collision with the wall. "You're gonna be a bitch huh?" Assassin charged himself with lightning and shot lightning at the monster, one after another. But the monster shrugged off each and stomped towards Assassin. "What?!"

Assassin barely managed to dodge the monsters swipe with his sword. He climbed up the monsters back and tried to use lightning to shock the monster but it had no effect. "How?!" The monster grabbed Assassin and brought him in front of it's eye.

 **"YOU ARE WEAK! A CHOSEN ONE SUCH AS YOU DOES NOT DESERVE THE BLADE!"**

"GRR! Shut up!" Assassin yelled and squirmed out of the monster's grip, he jumped towards it's eye and kicked it's iris. The monster roared in pain and stumbled back.

Assassin summoned his sword and ran towards the monster and jumped again, stabbing it's eye through it's hand in the process, the monster roared again and Assassin jumped on top of it and summoned his other sword. "DIE!" he yelled and stabbed the monster from the top. He jumped off of it and landed in front of the monster and he watched it drop to the floor, he held his hands up and his swords came flying back to his open hands. "Punk ass monster. I'm weak alright." he said and turned around, waiting for Yin and Yang to appear but he heard something behind him. By the time he turned it was too late. The monster swiped him with his sword, hitting Assassin directly.

Assassin flew back to the wall and collided with it, sliding down and sitting firmly on the ground. Blood trickled down his chest where he took the hit and he felt a burning sensation. "D-Damn…"

 **"YOU ASSUME TOO MUCH CHOSEN ONE! A SWORD WIELDS NO STRENGTH IF YOU HAVE NO MIND TO USE IT!"** The monster told Assassin and Assassin coughed up blood in response.

"No… mind?" Assassin said. He completely forgot about the number one weapon that the chosen archangels have: their mind. "Heh. You're right." Assassin said and started to get up. "To think that I could learn something from a monster."

Assassin's eyes glowed gold as blue markings appeared on his arms, neck and face. He looked the monster in the eye as if the wounds he had didn't matter. "Then, I'll accept that advice!" Assassin shouted and charged at the monster once again.

 **"FOOLISH BOY!"** the monster yelled and swung his sword down at Assassin, but Assassin held his hands up and a new weapon of his appeared in his hands to block the strike. A standard metal bow with blue markings on it. He was able to block the monsters strike and jump up and kick it's eye again. Sending him flying back to the wall while the monster stumbled back again.

 _"If I can think for something and make it happen… then what if…"_ Assassin smiled at his thought and summoned an arrow and lodged it in his bow. Assassin took a deep breath before opening one eye to aim at the monster's eye **"Here goes nothing."** he thought, "Ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau!" He chanted as lightning shot down his arm into the arrow and he fired. Soon the arrow turned into two lightning formed dragons swirling around towards the monster. Once the monster was done stumbling to see what was going on. It was too late, it saw the dragons head on as they ran into it, making the monster slide back to the wall. The Monster roared out in pain as the dragons went through it. Once they were gone the monster looked up and saw Assassin with his sword in a stab formation and barreling towards him. The monster had no time to react.

Assassin stabbed the monster in the eye once again and went through it. Popping out the other side and lodging his sword in the wall. The monster groaned and this time fell for real. On the way down started disappearing in black goop again. Once it hit the ground, the monster was replaced with black goop. Assassin left his sword in the wall as it disappeared. He gave a long sigh of relief as he felt the power leave him and become consumed in pain. Yin and Yang ran down the stairs and saw Assassin sitting along the wall.

"Assassin!" Yin yelled and ran to his side. Assassin looked at her and smiled.

"Can we… hah… take a… hah… break?" Assassin asked.


	65. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

Assassin was sitting beside Yin as Yang went to go get stuff for the fire. Yin was against it at first but she was surprised that Yang insisted on going for the stuff. But she felt weird being alone with Assassin, her heart wouldn't stop pounding. She never thought she would be sitting next to her hero. Much less alone, so what was making her feel like this.

Yin looked at Assassin, he was currently asleep and healing his wounds. The chosen archangel was a threat to deal with, but after you even hurt them. You must follow up your attack and quickly kill them, or else they'll come back stronger and more dangerous. Yin's cheeks felt red just by sitting next to Assassin.

Yin slowly got closer to Assassin and wrapped her small hands around his arm, her heart started beating even faster as she got closer to him. Soon her mind wasn't in control of her body anymore "Assassin…" she called his name and Assassin's eyes opened slightly.

"Yin...? What is it?" He said half asleep and Yin moved in front of him and sat on his legs, Assassin's sight was set on Yin now and his eyes shot open, "Whoa! Yin wait!" he said, Yin couldn't hold back any longer. She lunged forward, connecting their lips together. Assassin was left speechless and motionless, Yin went all out on their kiss, even sticking her tongue in his mouth.

When Yin released Assassin from her grasp, she took a long breath. "...I… did… it…" she congratulated herself, she looked at Assassin and saw his eyes were faded out. "Assassin?"

"Grah!"

"Ah!"

Assassin pushed Yin down and was now on top of her, Yin's hair moved over so you could see both of her eyes now, Assassin planted his lips on Yin's again and Yin wrapped her arms around Assassin's neck, she couldn't take it anymore. Ever since she saw Assassin, her mind was made up. She loved him.

"Hah… hah…" Yin was left out of breath staring at Assassin's face, his hand slowly moved down her shoulder, over her chest, down her stomach, towards her dress. Yin realized what he was doing.

"A-Assassin!"

* * *

"Huh?!" Yin's eyes shot open as she saw Assassin tending to the fire. Yang was helping him as well, for once Yang was holding a normal conversation with someone else. And he was smiling.

Assassin looked over and saw Yin awake, he smiled at her. "About time, you just fell asleep after we got the fire going."

"Uh… yeah, I was tired I guess." Yin said and pushed her hair back. Revealing her other eye before letting it go back over. She was dreaming that fantasy with Assassin, but she knew she couldn't get with him. He was taken already.

"I'm rested up, are you alright to go?" Assassin asked Yin and she didn't respond right away, she was stuck in her own thoughts. "Yin?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm alright." Yin said and stood up, Assassin watched her as she stood up and then turned to Yang.

"Hey. Keep an eye on her. Okay?" he whispered and Yang looked back at Yin.

"O-Okay."

The fire was put out and Assassin, Yin, and Yang started walking through the other entrance in the area. Again there were more of those Roman ghosts that Assassin really started to like but, he also had to destroy them. Eventually they just kept walking with nothing after them.

"Something about this seems odd." Assassin pointed out.

"Yeah. There's nothing here. It's just a long tunnel." Yin agreed and Assassin summoned his sniper rifle.

"Keep your guard up…" Assassin said and walked more cautious, but nothing happened.

They made it to the other end of the tunnel and a door stood in their way. No sword lodged in the ground, just a free opening door.

"I don't like this Assassin…" Yang commented and Assassin looked back at the twins.

"Stay behind me." he instructed and both of them stood behind Assassin, Yin was a bit too close but that wasn't as bad.

Assassin opened the door and saw a big room, but only one thing stood out to him. In the center of the room was a beam of light going from the roof to the floor. And sitting under that beam of light, sitting on a pedestal, was a sword. Assassin opened the door fully and walked inside the room, Yin looked out from behind him and pointed at the sword. "There it is!" she called out, Assassin kept walking towards it and examined it.

The sword's blade was a long skinny blade like a katana. It's top side was pure metal while the bottom side was black waves across the blade going down to it's hilt. It had no crossguard but it's hilt was a blending color of black and blue.

"Wait… that's." Assassin started and then an image flashed in his mind of back in the past, the image showed Yashin fighting the corrupted archangel protecting Jen. The sword on the pedestal was the same sword Yashin was using. "This is dad's sword." Assassin stated.

"W-What? This is Yashin's sword…?" Yin asked and Assassin nodded. He stepped up to the pedestal and put his one hand on the hilt.

"...!" His vision went blurry as he let go of the hilt he stumbled back and fell to his knees. He saw a surprised Yin and a shocking gasp from her, followed by his name being shouted. Assassin fell to the ground and his eyes shut.

* * *

Assassin opened his eyes and felt like he hasn't moved anywhere, he sat up and saw the same room he was in, but didn't see Yin or Yang.

"Yin? Yang? Where are you?" he called out and stood up on his feet, he looked at the pedestal and saw the sword was missing. "Shit. Where is it?" he said and looked around the area. He felt weird being in this room now, he wasn't the only one there…

Assassin turned around and saw a black figure standing behind the pedestal. Assassin clutched his fists and summoned one of his swords. "I was told to pass the trials to get the sword. What did you do to Yin and Yang?"

"Assassin… You have grown." a voice said and then the figure stepped closer, revealing his face.

"...Dad." Assassin said and Yashin nodded his head.

"It's been too long son, but you finally found the answer you've been searching for." Yashin said and unsheathed his sword from behind him, the black waves were now shining blue as Yashin held it up.

"Dad, I need that sword. It's the only way that I can defeat The Order." Assassin said and Yashin nodded.

"Oh, I know son. But I don't let just anyone to use this sword. Not even my own blood…" Yashin replied and Assassin's eyes widened.

"But I completed the trials! I've proven myself!" Assassin complained but Yashin shook his head as he held the sword out to his side.

"You've completed two of the trials, there's still one left." Yashin said and swiped the sword, destroying the pedestal. "You need to defeat me."

"D-Defeat… you?" Assassin replied.

"The sword chooses its master, and it will only decide once the previous owner has been defeated."

"I can't fight you dad. I've been trying to get in contact for so long and now when I finally do, I'm told to fight you?!" Assassin said and Yashin held his sword in both hands.

"Assassin, I know you. I've watched over you since your last fight with Decker… This cave is something special. But you have to prove to this sword that you're worthy of being it's wielder. The first trial tested your strength, the second tested your mind, the last and final trial…" Yashin explained and he dashed towards Assassin, "tests your will!"

Assassin reacted quickly and jumped over Yashin's attack, he landed behind Yashin and turned quickly. Yashin spun around quickly and slashed at Assassin again. Assassin summoned one of his swords and blocked the slash and pushed Yashin back, Assassin slashed down and Yashin blocked and pushed up on Assassin. Locking the two in a deadlock.

"You're holding back Assassin, I've seen you fight at full strength back then and now." Yashin pointed out and kicked Assassin back.

"I can't fight you dad!" Assassin said and Yashin put his sword aside.

"*sigh* Assassin, there's the problem." Yashin said and looked him in the eyes. "If it involves someone you love then you can't fight them! That makes you weak!"

"What? No!" Assassin declined and Yashin dashed towards him again, Assassin blocked his attack and locked the two in a deadlock again.

"Someone like that is a total waste to the chosen blood! Use it to fight! Fight no matter who it is!" Yashin said and kicked Assassin again, causing Assassin to slide back a little. "What would happen if someone manipulated Blanc's mind? Huh? What if they forced her to fight you?"

"What? Dad what are you saying?"

"You fought Riddek back when Decker brainwashed both of you! You knew you were going to kill him!"

"Cause he threatened to destroy Lowee! That was Deckers doing!"

"What if everyone turned against you?" Yashin said and slashed the air, sending an energy wave at Assassin, who slashed it in half. "Face it Assassin, you wouldn't be able to fight anyone close to you. You're nothing more than a softie."

"Dad… shut up." Assassin warned and Yashin scoffed.

"Maybe even Rom or Ram would do something." Yashin said and that hit the nail. Assassin looked Yashin in the eyes, the blue markings appeared over him and his eyes turned gold.

"Shut the hell up! Rom and Ram wouldn't do anything like that! They love Blanc as much as I do!" Assassin yelled and stared Yashin in the eyes. "We would never try to hurt anyone!"

"You can talk the talk, but can you walk the walk?" Yashin said as blue markings appeared on him and his eyes glowed gold as well. "Let's see if you can fight then."

Assassin ran towards Yashin and started to slash furiously as Yashin blocked each of his strikes and followed up with a kick, Assassin blocked the kick and slashed at Yashin again. Yashin jumped back and shot lightning at Assassin, who threw up his sword and absorbed the bolt into his sword and slashed. Sending it back in a slash wave. Yashin ran past it and approached Assassin and the two exchanged sword blows, sparks flew out as each sword blow was exchanged.

Assassin blocked a strike as and shoved Yashin's sword up, summoning his second one in his other hand and swung at Yashin.

Yashin jumped back and threw another lightning bolt at Assassin, while Assassin was preparing to deflect it, Yashin ran up to him and gave off a kick knocking him back and Yashin dashed up and disarmed Assassin, sending his swords skidding across the ground. Yashin then started to slash away at Assassin, who was forced to dodge each swing. When Yashin tried to slam his sword down on Assassin, Assassin turned around, dropped to the floor and kicked up. Knocking Yashin's sword out of his hand.

Assassin stood back up and threw a punch at Yashin, Yashin grabbed his fist and squeezed on it, Assassin then tried to kick but Yashin grabbed his leg. Yashin dropped and did a mule kick with his other leg to make Assassin let go. Then Assassin tackled Yashin to the ground and started to repeatedly punch Yashin in the face. Yashin kicked Assassin off of him and jump to his feet. Yashin did a swift kick and hit Assassin in the gut. Assassin stumbled back and Yashin threw a punch of his own. Knocking Assassin off his feet, then Yashin stomped on Assassin's chest, he held his hand out and his sword flew into his palm. Yashin set his sword in a stab position, Assassin held his hand out and his sword flew back and Assassin blocked it just in time.

Assassin kicked Yashin back and stood back up, Yashin slashed behind Assassin but he managed to barely roll out of the way. Yashin threw his sword at Assassin and Assassin leaned to the right to dodge it, then Yashin ran towards Assassin. Assassin slashed with his sword at Yashin, but he grabbed Assassin's arm that the sword was in and held it up then when Assassin tried to punch Yashin. He grabbed his hand held it up as well. Now they were staring eye-to-eye, Assassin with a look of pure rage. And Yashin with a look of pure pride.

They both thought the same thing as they kicked off each other's feet, flying back. While in the air, Assassin made his sword disappear and a bow took his place. With swift movements, he shot a bunch of arrows at Yashin and he quickly ran around the room as Assassin kept shooting arrows. Yashin jumped up and somersaulted and shot lightning at Assassin. Assassin had to stop shooting arrows and take evasive maneuvers of his own. Assassin jumped to avoid the first bolt and then rolled to the right to avoid the next. Then Assassin shot an arrow towards Yashin sword. But Yashin picked up his sword and was quick enough to move out of the arrows path.

"Only enough power for one powerful shot… I've got to make it count…" Assassin said to himself as he ran towards Yashin. He holstered the bow on his back as he made another sword appear in his hand. Yashin looked towards Assassin and dodged a quick lightning bolt that Assassin threw at him. But he looked up and saw Assassin barreling down towards him. He blocked Assassin's strike, but then Assassin spun around and shoulder charged Yashin back. It was now or never.

Assassin unholstered his bow from his back and notched an arrow and aimed at Yashin. "Ryuu ga waga teki wo kurau!" Assassin yelled as the lightning shot down his arm and the dragons fired towards Yashin.

"Heh. I knew you would use this, you should know me better than that!" Yashin said as he spun the sword around his body. "Ryuujin no ken wo kurae!" Yashin said as this time, lightning shot from his entire body and into his sword as a green dragon rose from around his sword and, with one swift strike, Yashin slashed Assassin's attack and vaporized the dragons. Assassin was left stunned and dropped to his knees. He was out of power.

"D-Dammit!" Assassin yelled as he clutched his fists.

"Nice try Assassin. But did you forget that I am a chosen archangel?" Yashin asked and dashed towards Assassin and sliced. Assassin barely managed to dodge but was able too. But he received a slice across his forehead. Blood leaked out of the wound and fell on the cold ground of the floor. Yashin loomed over him and started stepping around Assassin. "I knew you couldn't back up those words. Clearly your will isn't good enough if you cannot stand up to me."

"My… will…!" Assassin said as he tried to get up but dropped back down to the ground due to Yashin kicking him.

"Assassin, what is your will?"

"Gh…! Grah!" Yashin picked Assassin up by his neck and held his sword close to Assassin's neck.

"Ten seconds." Yashin demanded and Assassin could barely move his arms, time seemed to stand still at this moment.

Assassin saw the images all back in his past, when Blanc first took him to Lowee after passing out in the fight against Peashy, then when Blanc and him shared their first kiss. And the times they've been together relaxing.

 _"Assassin!"_ He heard a voice yell, it sounded like Yin's. _"Don't die! Please!"_

Assassin's fist clenched as he came back to reality.

"One…" Yashin counted but Assassin spoke up.

"My will. Is to protect everyone that I love… I will destroy The Order and make Gamindustri peaceful again…!" Assassin said as the marks glowed even more and Assassin shot an energy field from his body. Yashin was blown back from the field and saw Assassins new look.

Nothing much about him changed, his hair was now it's usual blue when going CPU form. But his clothes have changed dramatically, he no longer had a trench coat but a short sleeved black shirt with a white scarf, the more you do down the scarf, the more blue it becomes. He now had blue cargo pants with two pistols that had blue markings on his sides. He had black leather gloves on his hands and his eyes were still glowing gold.

"You have a new look, but don't think that will be enough to beat me!" Yashin yelled and dashed towards Assassin, Assassin summoned both his swords and blocked Yashin's strikes as they came. Then Yashin tried to shoot lightning, but Assassin slashed Yashin's sword out of his hand and kicked Yashin back. Then Assassin moved so quick that Yashin could no longer see him, Yashin felt slashes all over his body. Blood splashed out of Yashin everytime he felt another one. Yashin pulled his arms together and let electricity charge inside him.

"GRAH!" Yashin shot lightning all around him, but Assassin jumped back and held his hands up. Making a shield appear in front of him. Blocking the attack, Yashin ran and picked up his sword and turned to Assassin. "This is the last charge Assassin! If you don't stop me, I'll kill us both right here!" Yashin yelled and his sword charged with lightning, only this lightning flashed a shade of gold and blue. Assassin took a stance with one of his swords and charged it with his own energy.

"HAAAAAA!" Yashin ran towards Assassin as Assassin ran towards Yashin. Both of their swords lit with energy.

"Lightning crash!" They both yelled as their swords hit each other. The whole cave shook as the two pressed their weapons together. Assassin was reeling back a little but a sudden burst of energy hit him and his lips felt warm. Assassin parried Yashin's strike and swiftly slashed Yashin.

Yashin stood motionless as his blood dripped onto the ground. "...Well done." Assassin stood staring at Yashin as his father smiled at him. "You've done it Assassin." Yashin patted Assassin's shoulder and coughed up blood.

"Dad…?" Assassin said and Yashin's smile brightened.

"I knew you could do it. I just had to urge you a little bit." Yashin said and Assassin went back to normal. His clothes remained the same.

"You… knew this would happen?" Assassin asked and Yashin nodded.

"You have completed the chosen trials. You are worthy of being the swords master." Yashin said as he looked at where the sword laid. "This sword is a relic Assassin, it was made by the ancients and has existed for a while. Before even the archangels and diablos were created. It has a connection to this place, every time it's master dies, the sword returns here waiting for it's new master." Yashin explained.

"Dad. What's going to happen to you now?" Assassin asked him and Yashin smiled again.

"I've given you everything I could, I've shown you the abilities and given you the training you need. My time is up now…" Yashin answered and Assassin shook his head.

"I don't understand! What do you mean."

"My role wasn't finished since I obtained this blade, now that I have been beaten and it's decided it's new master. I have nothing left." Yashin said, "The cycle of this will continue over and over again. When you die, the sword will return here and wait. You will be the last trial for the next opponent, and so on and so on."

"I get it now, I won't see you again will I?" Assassin said and Yashin nodded.

"This is goodbye my son." Yashin said and Assassin threw his arms around him, Yashin returned his hug.

"I'll miss you dad." he said and Yashin nodded.

"Same here. I love you Assassin." Yashin said and everything went dark.

* * *

Assassin woke up suddenly and saw Yin and Yang sitting next to him, "Assassin! Thank goodness!" Yin said and hugged him. Assassin put his arm around Yin and sat up.

"Sorry… I must've worried you huh?"

"We were both worried sick!" Yin replied and Assassin pulled Yin off of him. "But you glowed and have these clothes on now... and that tattoo."

"Tattoo?" Assassin said and looked at his right arm, a bunch of black Japanese letters were on his arm, he didn't know what they said. He couldn't even read them. He shook his head. "It's alright now, I'll make sure of it." Assassin said and stood up. He walked up to the pedestal where the sword still was and grabbed the hilt. The swords black waves glowed blue as he picked up the sword, It's scabbard appeared on Assassin's back as he held it in the air, with a quick swing first he spun the sword and sheathed it back in it's scabbard and turned back to Yin and Yang. "It's time to start the hunt."


	66. Another Update

Sorry guys, no chapters this week either. A lot of things happened and now I got sick and haven't had time to write. I'll try to write this weekend but I can't make any promises that I can get them done. Sorry XP

~ Assassin


	67. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65**

Two days have passed since Assassin got his hands on his father's blade. When he returned to Lowee, he was greeted with mixed expressions. All the CPU Candidates were in Lowee. Because, of course, Rom and Ram live there, Uni showed up because Noxious awoke from his slumber and went out to do more quests and get stronger, and Nepgear came at Rom's request.

Nepgear and Rom were glad to see Assassin back and with his new look, Ram didn't think that much but sided with Rom anyway, and Uni was a little suspicious on where he got his tattoos. But Assassin shoved it all aside and told everyone to have fun while he went to talk to Blanc. She too was suspicious on the tattoos but Assassin cleared it up saying it was an archangel thing. He spent a little time with her and said that he was going to train. He knew that it was going to be a long road, he also knew that Blanc was getting a little bored herself but he thought of something that would help both him and her.

He told Blanc that he could help him train. She was the strongest girl he knew, her power was something different.

So the first day Assassin went with Blanc to the outskirts of Lowee. Where she was able to use her axe and pull out trees from the ground and throw them through the air. Assassin's task was to shoot them out of the sky. Assassin came up with three different names for his training. His test of skill, using his gun, his test of strength, using his own power and swords, and test of will, using his mind.

The next day is where Assassin was currently, he was on top of the snowy mountains of Lowee, meditating with the snow blowing around him. _"I know what to do next…"_ Assassin thought as he stood up.

He used his archangel sense to get in contact with Riddek.

 _"Hm? What is it?"_ Riddek called out and Assassin started to shine his now glowing gold appearance and flew down the mountain.

 _"Riddek, I have a job I want you to help me with if you can. You'll be free in Planeptune tomorrow yes?"_ Assassin asked.

 _"A little while yeah. Why what's the job?"_

 _"I want you to help me with training. I'll be in Planeptune tomorrow. Call Noxious too and tell him the same thing."_ Assassin instructed and continued down the mountain towards Lowee.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yin and Yang were walking around Planeptune, taking a look at all the amazing stuff there. Since their mission was to find Assassin at first they couldn't stop and look at what Planeptune has to offer. Now that they are looking, they were stunned.

"There's so much stuff here…" Yin said ecstatic, Yang looked around and he too was stunned at the sight. The Planeptune sun was looming over them and the lake glistened in the sunlight.

"Warm too..." Yang commented.

"Where should we go first?" Yin said and Yang pointed at the lake. "I was thinking the same thing." Yin said and the twins ran over to the lake, many of the people there stopped what they were doing and looked over at Yin and Yang. Their sights did not leave either, they all stared at them.

"Y-Yin… they're staring…" Yang said and Yin looked around seeing all the staring people. Then they all started pulling out pistols and aiming at the twins.

"W-w-what?!" Yin blurted out and the people surrounded the twins. "What's going on?!"

"You two are under arrest for assisting the chosen archangel." one of them said and Yin's eyes widened. There were Order members in Planeptune, she didn't think this would ever happen. "You will be relieved of your services…" the same person said again and all of them cocked back their pistols.

"No wait please!" Yin begged but the members weren't listening.

"Yin…!" Yang shouted and tackled her to the ground. The members fired as Yang shielded Yin. Bullets went into his back as he let out screams.

The members stopped firing as Yang fell over. Yin had tears running down her cheeks and sat up and turned to the fallen Yang. "YANG!" she yelled as Yang's shaky hand clutched hers. Blood drenched his back as blood spat out of his mouth.

"Y-Y...in…" he muttered her name and Yin flipped him over and put his head on her knee.

"Please Yang. Hold on." Yin said as the members had finished reloading their weapons.

"Aim-" the same person said again but was interrupted.

"What's going on over there?" a shout said and the member turned and saw Riddek barreling towards them on his bike.

"Retreat." he ordered and the members walked away from Yin and Yang, they disappeared into the city and Riddek stopped behind Yin.

"What happened here- Oh god." Riddek gasped as he saw Yang laying on the ground, he got off his bike and sat beside Yin. "Here. Let me see him."

"Can… *hic* you save him?" Yin asked and Riddek looked at her.

"I'll see what I can do." Riddek said and his hands glowed with energy, he put them over Yang's wounds. "They hit these spots purposely. They weren't just trying to kill him, but only him. Some hit the same spots as well."

Yang's eyes fluttered as he looked at Yin, "Live… happily… sister." Yang said with a forced smile but Yang shook her head.

"No! Yang you have to live! I can't live without you!" Yin said and Yang put his head on the ground.

"I'll get him back to Planeptower. I'll be able to do more there, not exactly a doctor but I'll do what I can." Riddek said and picked Yang up and swung him on his back, "Come on." he instructed Yin and got back on his bike. Yin climbed in front of him and Riddek started it back up. "Hang on."

Riddek floored his bike as he sped through the streets of Planeptune, he was going to save this boy at whatever the cost.

Yin closed her eyes and thought hard. She wasn't able to use the archangel sense correctly, but she tried her best too.

 _"Assassin. Please hear me!"_ she thought.

 _"Yin? That you?"_ Assassin called out and Yin almost lost focus, she actually was able to get through to him.

 _"Assassin! Yang's hurt, we're in Planeptune. Come here hurry!"_ Yin said and lost focus, she opened her eyes and breathed hard, her head started pounding. When she looked up she saw the tower in sight.

Riddek almost jumped off his bike and ran inside, Yin following close behind. They went up the elevator to the living area of Neptune and Riddek ran up the stairs to his room. Histoire looked around the corner a little surprised, she never saw Riddek run that fast. She saw Yin run up the stairs and about to open Riddek's door.

"I don't think we've met yet." Histoire commented and Yin turned around.

"Emergency! Can't talk!" Yin said and opened Riddek's door and shut it behind her. Riddek was already working on Yang, using bandages to cover his wounds and using his staff to heal him. Yang was more pale then he usually is, but he was still breathing. "Please tell me you can save him." Yin pleaded and Riddek looked back and smiled at her.

"I'll do what I can." Riddek replied and went back to work, "You may want to leave, I know it's hard looking at him like this."

Yin didn't say anything, she opened Riddek's door and walked out without another word. She tried to hold back tears as much as she could but it didn't work out. Once she got down to the living room, she put her back on the wall and slid down. She rubbed around her eyes with her hands but the tears poured out.

"Yin?" Yin looked away trying her best not to show her tears. When she felt a hand go on her shoulder she looked up and saw Nepgear with a concerned face. "What happened?"

"*sniff* Yang… he was hurt…!" Yin said as she rubbed around her eyes again. "It was The Order… *hic* They're after us…!"

"Really?" Nepgear replied and pulled Yin to her feet. "Hey, don't hide your face. Look at me." Yin looked at Nepgear and saw her smiling face. "It's alright to be scared, there were times that I was scared too, back then when Neptune and the others were captured by Arfoire, I… I was so scared that I didn't want to go. But Assassin came back and helped me overcome my fear. He was there for all of us, even now he's doing what he can to help you."

"N-Nepgear…"

"There's nothing to be scared of Yin. We're all here for you." Nepgear said and Yin buried her head in Nepgear's chest, Nepgear responded by patting her back.

"Yin?" Assassin called and ran into the living room, he was breathing hard too. "Is Yang alright? Where is he?"

Yin pulled her head back and pointed up to Riddek's room, "He's up there. In Riddek's room."

Assassin was about to go, but then someone ran out from behind him: Rom. "Y-Yang!" she yelled and ran up the stairs, Assassin was surprised at the sight too.

"When did she…?" Assassin shook off the thought and ran up the stairs after Rom.

Rom ran into the room and saw Riddek with his hand on Yang's head. Yang's eyes were shut and his breathing was weak.

"Please Mr. Riddek, you have to help him." Rom said and Riddek looked back and saw her, she was almost on her knees and begging.

 _"I have to now, with Rom almost begging like that…"_ Riddek thought and Assassin barged in. "Anyone else want to barge into my room?"

"Enough jokes Riddek." Assassin said and walked up to him, "Watch out."

Assassin put his hand on Yang's head and closed his eyes. "Cover the wounds." Assassin instructed.

"All of them are covered." Riddek replied and Assassin's tattoo's glowed blue. He took a deep breath and lightning imbued in his hand. A couple minutes passed and Assassin lifted his hand.

"I hope that worked…" Assassin whispered and Riddek looked at him.

"You don't even know?" he whispered back and Assassin kept his eyes on Yang.

His hands moved a little and his eyes opened. He sat up and held his head. "Yang!" Rom shouted and wrapped her arms around him, Yang cringed a little in pain and looked down to see who was hugging him.

"R-Rom…?" Yang looked down and saw Rom crying into his chest.

"I-I… I was so scared when I found out…!" Rom cried and Yang's face blushed as his hands went to her shoulders.

"I...It's okay…" Yang said and patted her head. Assassin stood by smiling.

 _"Assassin… are they…?"_ Riddek said in his mind and Assassin looked over at him.

 _"No. Not yet anyway."_ Assassin said back and walked back to the door, "I'll see you tomorrow Riddek. Don't forget about what I said."

"I didn't forget it, what did you want anyway?" Riddek asked him and Assassin looked back and smiled.

"All three of us are going to hang out for a little while." Assassin said and walked down the stairs, Yin was waiting at the bottom.

"Is he…?"

"He's better, but I'd be careful with him. He's a little sore." Assassin said and Yin ran up the stairs. _"Oh, and Yin."_ Assassin said in her mind and she looked back at him. _"Be careful on your way back. See you later."_ he said and she felt her cheeks redden. Assassin smiled and then turned back and walked towards the balcony.

* * *

Assassin flew back to the Basilicom and went to bed fast. The next day came fast as Assassin already was up and was putting on his combat gear, "It's time." Assassin said and wrapped his scarf around his neck. He did a one-eighty degree turn and walked out of the room quickly. He already went outside and flew into the air.

Assassin was flying high above the clouds and he saw something below. A black speck but it was moving fast towards Planeptune, he knew who it was already.

He flew down and grabbed the person by his shoulders and lifted him into the air, the person grabbed his wrists and looked up. "Heya Noxious, haven't seen you in forever."

Noxious got out of Assassin's grip and dropped to the ground, he looked up at him again. "Assassin, you got a new look. What's with the tattoo's?" Noxious examined and Assassin stretched out his arm.

"Just a little something I picked up from the archangels."

"What they give you tattoo's?"

"Special archangel writing. Too much explaining." Assassin said and looked back in front of him. "Let's get to Planeptune."

It didn't take long for the two friends to get to Planeptune. When they arrived, Riddek was waiting outside. Noxious's reverted back to his regular form and Assassin planted his feet on the ground. "So what's up Assassin? What's this thing you wanted to do." Noxious asked and Assassin turned and pointed up to a mountain.

"We're going up there."

"What?! It'll take forever!" Riddek complained and Assassin shook his head.

"No it won't, hang onto me." he instructed and Noxious and Riddek placed their hand on his shoulder. Assassin closed his eyes and thought of him getting on top of that mountain then, in a swift movement, the three were on top of the mountain.

Noxious gave a smile, "Nice trick." he said and Assassin sat on the ground.

"I brought us up here to think for a little bit." Assassin said and turned his head to his friends, "Noxious, remember when we first arrived here?"

"Yeah, I'll never forget it. I was scared for my life that you weren't gonna make it."

"And then Riddek showed up, you troublemaker you." Assassin said and Riddek let out a chuckle.

"Troublemaker?"

"You were brainwashed ya dingus!" Assassin said and Riddek scratched the back of his head.

"Don't bring that up again…" Riddek sighed and Assassin jumped to his feet.

"I have been thinking though… What would've happened to Gamindustri if we weren't here?" Assassin pointed out and turned back. "Would it still be here?"

"The goddesses were having a nice time running their nations until that CPU showed up." Riddek commented and Assassin looked out over Planeptune.

"Now. Here we are, helping to protect it."

"Why are you getting sentimental on us?" Noxious asked and Assassin turned around.

"I need both of you to help me." Assassin admitted, "Noxious, you let me help you with your brother. Now it's your turn to help me." Noxious smiled.

"I wasn't going to say no either."

"Same." Both Riddek and Noxious agreed and Assassin smiled as well.

"Then it's settled." Assassin said and unsheathed his sword from his back, Riddek's eye caught on what it was.

"Whoa! That's G-"

"Shh! It's not what you think." Assassin interrupted and held it in the air. "Anyway, join me."

Noxious nodded and summoned his version of Noire's sword and held in the air, crossing Assassin's blade. Riddek summoned his staff and crossed both of theirs.

"Together, we can defeat The Order." Assassin said. "Diablo God. Corrupted Archangel. And Chosen Archangel."

"If you say it that way. It sounds like factions…" Riddek commented and Assassin closed his eyes and smiled.

"Remember what we used to do back in high school?" Assassin asked and Noxious's smiled as well.

"Faction wars."

"I've been dying to try that again. And now might be the perfect time. Think of it as training." Assassin explained and Noxious cracked his knuckles.

"I've been wanting a rematch." Noxious said and pulled out a small cube. "I can create an arena with this artifact, we can do that there."

"A spar match with you two? Sounds good to me!" Riddek announced and Noxious activated the cube. It grew out and surrounded the three beings. Revealing a big room with lights blaring down at them. Assassin on one corner, Noxious on another, and Riddek on another, leaving one left out.

"We can go all out if you want!" Noxious yelled and Assassin's smile brightened.

"That's what I was hoping for…" Assassin replied and cracked his knuckles, "What was the record again?"

"Ah who cares! Whoever wins this wins it all!" Riddek said with a smile.

"Alright then!" the three friends said as each one of them activated their transformation. Riddek was in his black burning armor with the red visor, Noxious was in his diablo god form, and Assassin had his glowing markings and glowing gold eyes, his arms were replaced with white gauntlets that had glowing blue spheres in the hands and sharp spikes going up the sides.

"More techniques from the archangels huh?" Assassin said to himself and summoned his sword.

"LET'S GO!" They all yelled as they charged towards the center.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Alright, I know this chapter is all over the place, but we're getting close to the end of this story. 65 Chapters and going, I honestly never thought that I could get this far, I was thinking about just discontinuing this story after Noxious and I went our separate ways, but I know so many of you that liked it that I couldn't even bring myself to do it. So I hope you guys and girls can stick with me for the last few chapters, some may be a bit shorter, but that's for you all to find out! And, as always, I hope to see you all later!**


	68. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66**

Inside the Celestial Void, Decker just finished fixing Yasuda and rubbed his hands together. "There, much better." he said and looked at her sleeping face. "My best creation, she looks so normal that you wouldn't be able to tell she's a robot." Decker said and smiled.

He walked out of his lab and went towards Izumi's office, when he entered Izumi had his eyes shut and his hands crossed on his lips.

"Izumi? I'm sorry to interrupt your… meditation?" Decker said and Izumi's eyes opened.

"Not to worry Decker, what seems to be the problem?"

"Well, the damages done to Yasuda were more worrying then expected. That corrupted archangel did more than I thought." Decker said and Izumi nodded.

"Hmm… Then it seems we'll need to advance sooner than we thought."

"Huh? You mean…?"

"Correct Decker." Izumi said and stood up from his chair. "It's time to move."

* * *

Assassin and Noxious reached each other first and they both swung their swords, both collided with one another and deflected each other's blades as Riddek came running up and slashed down at both of them. Assassin quickly moved to the side as Noxious deflected one of Riddek's swords away.

"So this is a corrupted archangel?" Noxious asked and smiled, "I can't wait to test you."

"You'll see." Riddek replied and dashed towards Noxious.

Noxious dodged each of Riddek's swings with ease and slashed once, locking the two in a deadlock. Riddek growled in frustration as he was being pushed back by Noxious. Noxious pushed Riddek back and sliced horizontally. Riddek ducked and tackled Noxious, causing Noxious to drop the sword, Riddek raised his arm up and Assassin stepped up behind him, Noxious saw what he was going to do and kicked Riddek off of him and into Assassin. Noxious got up and pointed his sword at Riddek's neck.

"Looks like I won already." Noxious said and Riddek looked at him in the eyes.

"Really?" Riddek replied and kipped himself up and grabbed Noxious's neck, Noxious's cheek was cut from Riddek's blade. Assassin also kipped himself up and aimed both of his pistols towards Riddek and Noxious.

"..." All three of them stood in silence and then Noxious and Riddek looked at each other. Riddek threw Noxious at Assassin and he knocked one of his pistols out of his hand, Riddek dashed towards Assassin.

Assassin shot a bullet at Riddek and he deflected the bullet away and started to slash at Assassin. Assassin dodged Riddek's slashes and Noxious stood back up and joined into the brawl, now both Riddek and Noxious were slashing at Assassin, who kept dodging all their slashes.

Assassin kicked Riddek's legs from under him and dashed towards Noxious, Assassin dodged his first slash and flipped him over his shoulder. Then he ducked under Riddek's slash and took out his sword from it's scabbard and quickly slashed behind at Riddek, then pressed his attack. Making sparks fly out every time their swords collided.

Noxious got up and charged an orb in his hand. Once fully charged he threw it at Riddek and Assassin and summoned his sword again, the two looked back and saw the orb and dodged out of the way. An explosion erupted in the background as they looked over at Noxious and dashed towards him, Noxious directed Riddek's blade away as he blocked Assassin's strike, then the two locked themselves in a deadlock.

They knocked each other back and dashed towards each other and charged their blades with energy, once they connected with one another sparks charged on their swords. Riddek ran up to them and put both his arms under Assassin and Noxious's necks, causing the two of them to put down their blades.

"Looks like I win…" Riddek announced and both Noxious and Assassin smiled.

"You always were quick to assume things…" Assassin said and both him and Noxious grabbed one of Riddek's arms and slashed his blades off his arms, severing them both in two.

Riddek roared in pain and stepped back two steps before charging and throwing a fireball at Assassin, who was late to react. Assassin threw his sword up and blocked the fireball, but it caused him to skid back, making another explosion.

Riddek ran towards Noxious and threw a volley of fast punches. Noxious was hit by two of them but started dodging after. He dropped his sword and grabbed one of Riddek's fists. He gave a punch to Riddek's gut and kicked him down to the ground. Riddek grabbed his foot and started to slowly pull it off, but Noxious stomped back down.

"Grrr." Riddek growled and started to push again, he was farther than he was before and could feel Noxious straining to stay in control. When Riddek was about to push Noxious off of him, he heard a sound. The sound of lightning.

The two looked over and were overcome by large lightning bolts. Riddek and Noxious twitched and groaned in pain as Assassin came over with lightning shooting from his finger tips.

Noxious made another orb appear and turned it into one of Assassin's pistols, he took ahold of the gun and fired at Assassin, who raised up his arm and deflected the bullet. But caused him to lose the lightning he was shooting at Noxious.

Noxious ran over and tried to kick Assassin's legs from under him, but Assassin back flipped and attempted a round-house kick. Noxious grabbed his leg and threw Assassin, making him flip in a corkscrew formation, Riddek then ran towards Assassin and balled up his fist, punching Assassin across the jaw. Sending him flying again towards Noxious. Who was waiting with a charged orb and, once Assassin was in front of him, threw it forward. But Assassin knew what he was doing and kicked himself off of Noxious. Launching himself farther back.

"It's about time we end this!" Assassin shouted and charged a bolt in his hand, the bolt imbued itself in his hand and turned it in a shade of blue and gold, Assassin ran forward towards Noxious and Riddek.

"Fine! Have it your way!" Noxious agreed and charged the orb into his hand and ran forward as well.

Riddek let out a roar as his hand turned into a deep shade of red and black and ran towards the group as well.

Once all three of them were right on one another, they all threw their fists forward. "RAAAAAH!" All three yelled as their fists collided, resulting in a flash of light appearing followed by an explosion. The area they were in shook and swayed a little. It even started falling apart…

* * *

"Hah...hah…" the three friends were now laying on their backs on the hill they were all in their normal forms. All out of breath and laying in the center was Noxious's arena cube shattered and broken.

"I think… we can call this a draw…" Noxious said and Riddek nodded.

"I can agree with that…"

The three friends were gonna sit up slowly, but then Riddek's N-Gear started going off. Riddek opened it and a screen popped up with Nepgear's face.

"Thank goodness… all three of you are here!" Nepgear said and Riddek tilted his head.

"Sorry. We kind of got side-tracked." Riddek said and Nepgear shook her head.

"There's no time left. Please you three. Get out of Gamindustri safely." Nepgear said and an explosion erupted behind her. Assassin looked over and saw an explosion a little distance away as well. The call died and Assassin tugged on Riddek's shoulder.

"Over there!" Assassin yelled and Riddek was the explosion as well. "Come on let's go!" he said and ran off without a second thought.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Noxious pointed out and ran with Assassin as well. Riddek looked back at Planeptune and then nodded and followed his two friends.

Assassin was now flying towards the location and he saw a battle commencing already. You could barely see it, but you could see brief images of something. Then something started flying towards him, Assassin stopped and held his arms out.

Neptune and Nepgear flew towards Assassin and he caught them in his arms, both of them were in their CPU forms. Neptune opened her eyes and looked back. "A-Assassin…?" she said and Nepgear looked at him too.

"Why are you here?!" Nepgear said and Assassin landed on the ground, letting them both go.

"Doing my job." Assassin said and looked ahead. Another being landed on the ground. Yasuda.

"Target aquired." she said and Assassin smirked, Riddek and Noxious caught up and saw Yasuda.

"You…" Riddek muttered and Yasuda shifted her gaze towards the other two.

"Multiple targets acquired." Yasuda also said and chuckling was heard.

"Splendid." Decker said and appeared beside Yasuda.

"Finally, maybe this time you won't run away…" Assassin said and Decker smiled.

"Maybe this time you will get the job done." Decker retorted and Assassin looked back at the two Planeptune CPU's.

"Get back to Planeptune, we'll take it from here."

Nepgear shook her head. "No, Assassin that's what they want-"

"Nepgear, it's alright." Riddek said and she glanced over at him, he had a serious look on his face the first time she's ever seen it.

"O-Okay!" she said and the two of them took flight and started to fly back, Yasuda looked up at them.

"No Yasuda, we got what we wanted." Decker said and Yasuda put her gaze back on Assassin. "Now then Assassin, let's not make this ugly. Let us kill you and we'll leave."

"Sorry, not gonna happen." Assassin said and summoned one of his swords, keeping aware of his new sword on his back.

"And I thought we could negotiate…" Decker said and Assassin looked at Noxious and Riddek.

"You two take her… Decker's mine." he whispered and Noxious nodded.

"Got it." Noxious agreed and transformed into his diablo god form while Riddek transformed into his corrupted form.

Assassin closed his eyes as the markings glowed on his body and his eyes turned gold, he reopened them and his gauntlets appeared on hands.

"Let's go…" he said and the three lashed out.

Noxious and Riddek charged Yasuda as she stood in one place, the two of them tried to slash at her head. But she jumped up and kicked Riddek in the head and Noxious in the gut, She then grabbed Riddek's head and jumped over him, grabbing his arms and locking them behind him. Noxious recovered and grabbed Riddek away from Yasuda and slashed down at her with his sword. She rolled out of the way and shot his wrist making him drop the sword. But Noxious dropped as well and Riddek stepped on Noxious's back and jumped up, Riddek summoned a fire ball and threw it at Yasuda, causing her to dodge. Upping his speed, he tackled Yasuda and punched her across the jaw. She kicked him off of her and then jumped up and dodged a slash from Noxious, she pulled back her leg and gave off a fast round-house kick. Making Noxious stumble back.

Noxious then summoned his orb and shot it towards her, Yasuda leaned to the right to dodge and then the orb fired a bullet at her from behind, the bullet hit Yasuda in the back and her eyes widened, she coughed up a little bit of blood and spat it out, she stared down where the blood landed.

Noxious ran up to her and uppercutted her, sending her into the air where Riddek was waiting. Riddek balled up his fist and punched her in the gut. Making her crash back down to the ground. When she landed a crater was made.

She got back up and shook her head. "I will win for Master Decker!" she proclaimed and dashed towards the two again.

* * *

Assassin and Decker kept dodging or deflecting each others attacks. Not one could hit the other.

Assassin tried to slash at Decker, but Decker upped his speed and was able to disarm Assassin. Once disarmed, Decker kicked Assassin back and Assassin put his arms up to block, causing him to skid back from the recoil of the hit. Decker ran towards Assassin and threw three fast punches. Assassin dodged two of them and grabbed his fist at the last one and twisted his wrist. Decker kicked himself off of Assassin and to get his hand back. When he landed he smiled.

"You have to do better than that Assassin." Decker said and Assassin cracked his neck.

"I'm just getting started." Assassin said and ran towards Decker even faster than before. He tackled Decker onto the ground and punch his face repeatedly before lifting him up and giving him one final punch. Assassin stepped back two steps before Decker slowly rose up and grabbed him by the neck.

"Now now Assassin… that wasn't very nice." Decker said and Assassin smiled.

"Heh… got you." Assassin said and grabbed his sword from it's scabbard. Once Decker saw what it was, his eyes widened and he dropped Assassin and stepped back.

"Y-Y-You found it…" Decker said and kept backing up.

"So you are afraid of something…?" Assassin said and dashed towards Decker and was going to stab, but Decker grabbed his arms and held him back. Assassin's blade inched closer and closer to Decker.

Decker kneed Assassin in the stomach and did a somersault kick. Making Assassin stumble and dropping the sword. Decker ran towards Assassin and started throwing fast punches and kicks. Each hit Assassin and made him stumble back. When Decker was going to punch again, Assassin tried to tackle him again, but Decker was able to keep standing. Decker slammed his elbow on Assassin's back and was able to get behind him and grab him. Assassin maneuvered his way behind Decker and grabbed his neck and tried to lock him in a sleeper hold but Decker flipped him over his shoulder.

Assassin unholstered one of his pistols and fired four shots at Decker. Each of them went into Decker's arm and made him stumble back. Assassin spun his leg around and aimed up, kicking Decker in the jaw and making him fly back and skid across the ground. Assassin fired more bullets from his pistol, Decker looked up and started dodging each of the bullets. Leaving Assassin stunned. Then he ran towards Assassin and kicked his feet out from under him, then stomped on his chest.

"I'll admit, you've gotten better. But too bad you still can't get the job done…" Decker said and stomped on Assassin's chest even harder. Assassin coughed up blood in response.

"F-Fuck you…!" Assassin cursed and Decker smiled, Assassin shot lightning at him and managed to get Decker's foot off of him. Assassin kipped himself up and threw a punch towards Decker. Keeping up with his attack. He kicked Decker's leg and made him lose his balance, then kneed Decker in the face. Causing Decker to fall over, holding his cheek. Decker threw his fist up, but Assassin whipped around, grabbing Decker's arm in the process, pulled it back and around Decker's neck.

"Gh! Gaaaaaah!" Decker screamed in pain as Assassin pulled his arm out of socket, then Assassin kicked him down to the ground.

"I'll make sure I get it done this time!" Assassin snarled and stepped in front of Decker, grabbing his shirt and pulling him up, Decker was on his knees now with one of his arms dangling and his other on Assassin's arm, punching and doing whatever he could.

"D-Damn you!" Decker said and Assassin let go, keeping him on his knees. Assassin held his hand out and his sword flew back into his palm. Decker's eyes widened as Assassin held the sword with both hands and raised it up. "Wait! Don't do it!" Decker pleaded but Assassin shook his head.

"Not this time…"

Yasuda was dealing with Riddek and Noxious, she held out her palm and shot something at Riddek, hitting him and leaving him stunned. "I'm… paralyzed… Can't move…!" Riddek said and Yasuda had her arm extended towards Noxious, who was on his knees and was already shot with the same paralysis shot that Riddek just took, and her arm turned into a mini-gun.

"Time to exterminate…" Yasuda and was about to fire. But looked over at Decker and saw that he was on his knees in front of Assassin. "No!"

She ran towards the two and Noxious looked over at them. "Assassin! Watch out!" he yelled and Assassin swiped his sword…

Blood flew into the air as Assassin moved his arm back to it's side.

"..."

Decker stared at the person who stood between him and Assassin, "Yasuda…"

Yasuda turned around and looked down at Decker, blood dripping from her mouth and a gash in her chest, showing a little bit of her bloodied skin.

"Mas...ter…" she said and fell over, Decker reaching out to catch her.

"YASUDA!"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Here's the next chapter and the only update that I have to say is that school is starting up in literally 4 days from now. So chapters may be slowing down a little bit. But I'll try what I can do get them out! Thanks for reading and I hope to see you all later!**


	69. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67**

Decker caught Yasuda in his arms. He propped her up on his knee and held her in his arms. "Y-Yasuda…" he muttered and Yasuda looked up at him.

"Master… Decker. Did I… achieve my purpose…?" Yasuda said and Decker nodded.

"Yasuda… you were my greatest creation… you served me for as long as I made you. I… I can't even say you didn't." Decker said and a tear fell from his eye. "Why did you help me? You shouldn't have intervened…"

"...something… made me move… Some...thing from the inside…" Yasuda struggled to say as she coughed more blood. "I… never had such… a weird feeling… before."

"Yasuda… I made you more into a human remember…!" Decker said and put his head down. "You only started feeling these now…!"

"...these feelings… are weird when I'm around you… Mas...ter…"

"Those are emotions Yasuda… strong emotions towards me…" Decker said and Yasuda didn't understand a word. She was left staring at Decker, completely motionless. "Y-Yasuda?"

"Strong… emotions…?" Yasuda replied and Decker nodded and forced a smile.

"Yeah, you're attached to me. You don't want to leave…" Decker said and Yasuda raised her hand, Decker to ahold of it.

"Yes… I… don't want to leave you… master… but… I can feel myself… slipping… away…" she said as she started to glow with blue lighting.

"Yasuda no! I can fix you, I can make you even better!" Decker said and Yasuda forced a smile as well.

"Thank you… Master… D-Dec...kerr…" Yasuda said as her grip loosened and let go of his hand. Decker stared down at Yasuda's face, he laid her hand down on her chest and stared at her before she exploded in a bunch of data clusters.

Assassin stood a few feet away, his eyes were wide from the event that just took place. He never thought that Decker would get that emotional, that meant that he still had a soft heart for his loved ones… Assassin noticed it too when Decker listened to Yin and Yang back then.

"How..." Decker muttered before turning his eye to Assassin. "How could you kill someone so innocent!"

"Innocent? You and Yasuda have been making my life a living hell! I surrendered myself to be taken into custody and then I found out that you all were going to kill me… you turned Kibo against dad!"

Decker got to his feet and turned his full body towards Assassin, his face fueled with rage. "We are doing our job! The archangels named you a criminal and we, The Order, were sent to hunt you. Izumi was right about you all along! You don't care about anything but yourself! You don't care what you do or what you destroy! As long as you get your way you'll do anything…"

"What I destroy? Look around you dumbass! I love it here, Gamindustri has been my home for the past two years!"

"You destroy everything that we like, Izumi just wants to keep Order in the Celestial Void… but then you did the worst thing…"

"What are you talking about?"

Decker gritted his teeth, "You killed the queen of the archangels! The archangel queen was killed by you!" Decker said and pointed at Assassin.

"...what? I killed her? Decker, the queen was my grandmother! Why would I kill her?!" Assassin yelled and Decker threw his hands up.

"Who knows the reason! But if that wasn't enough you started to fight the others too! You killed Yasuda, you've killed so many archangels…"

"Open your eyes Decker! Izumi has filled your head with lies! He's playing you!" Assassin yelled and gritted his teeth, "What would Yin and Yang say if they saw you acting like this?"

Decker clenched his fists. "Don't even talk about them… they chose the wrong side…"

"It's because they chose the right side! They know the truth Decker and you refuse to believe it!"

"Shut up! I'm done talking… I'll kill you right here and now!" Decker yelled and he glowed white.

Assassin shook his head and held his sword in both hands in front of him. "We got you Decker."

Noxious came from one side and held his hand out, with an orb waiting to be fired.

Riddek was on another side and had his sword arms ready to slash Decker down to size.

"They can try all they want, only you can kill me…" Decker said, "I'll avenge all the lost souls to this criminal!"

"Guys. This is between me and him. Stay out of it." Assassin said and Decker cracked a smile.

"Oh don't worry… they won't interfere… they can't even if they wanted." Decker said holding up his hands, an energy field surrounded Decker and Assassin, leaving them isolated from Noxious and Riddek.

Noxious fired his orb into the field but only for it to be shot back at him and forcing him to dodge.

Riddek let out a roar and slashed at the field, but wasn't making any progress.

"It's you and me now Assassin…" Decker said and disappeared from sight. Leaving Assassin stunned by how fast he was. Assassin felt a punch across his cheek, making him stumble back and look around, still nothing to be see.

Assassin tried to move but couldn't move his legs or his arms, he felt punches and kicks hit him at fast speeds, he dropped his sword and kept recoiling from the hits that he was receiving. When he thought he could move his arm, Decker appeared behind him and kicked him to the ground. Decker then kicked Assassin in the kidneys, making his skip across the ground from the hit, Assassin slowly stood up, able to move again, but was stumbling. His vision went blurry and back to normal, but back to blurry.

Decker ran towards him and pulled his fist back and Assassin held his hands up and started blocking the punches and kicks that Decker was throwing. Assassin stumbled back and wasn't fast enough to throw any attacks of his own. He was forced to keep blocking.

"What's wrong Assassin? Can't hit anymore?" Decker said and kicked Assassins feet from under him. Assassin was getting weaker and slower from each of his hits. What was happening?

Assassin got kneed in the gut and then kicked upside the head. Decker grabbed his shirt and raised him in the air. "You can't win Assassin… not in this prison."

"You bastard…"

"This is like the anti crystals for the CPU's but it was originally used for corrupted archangels, but I never knew that it would work on you too with the right spells…" Decker said and threw Assassin at the ground, Decker started to repeatedly punch Assassin in the face.

After a good amount of punches. Assassin was left with a bloodied nose and busted lip, Decker got up and held his hand out. A sword summoned in his hand and he gripped his hand around the hilt. "We don't usually use blades… but you're an exception." Decker said and flipped it so he could stab Assassin, "goodbye… chosen one…"

Decker stabbed down at Assassin. As a last resort, Assassin threw his hands up and grabbed the blade of the sword, cutting his palms and blood dripped down his hands towards his wrists. Assassin struggled to hold the blade at bay, it was slowly getting closer.

"Grr… dammit!" Assassin grunted as the tip of the sword reached his chest, Decker started smiling with amusement.

"No!" Someone yelled and soon a sword was stabbed from behind Decker, blood dripped off of him onto Assassins head as he looked up and saw his sword going through Deckers abdomen. Decker slowly backed up and fell to his knees looking down at the sword and started falling to his side. Something in Deckers eyes sparked as a pupil returned to his eye. Once he hit the ground Assassin slowly got up and saw what happened.

Behind Decker with her hands almost in front of her face was Yin, her hands were badly burnt from holding Assassins sword.

"Assassin!" Yin shouted and ran to him, throwing her arms around his body and pulling herself close. Assassin held her in his arms and stared at Decker, lying on the ground motionless.

"Yin… I owe you my life." Assassin said and Yin shook her head.

"I knew something was wrong… I had a bad feeling…" Yin said and Decker started coughing, Yin looked over at him and saw Decker staring at the both of them. Yin blushed a little and let go of Assassin.

"What… have I been doing…?" Decker said and Yin's eyes widened.

"D-Decker…? Is that really you?" Yin asked and Decker set his focus on Yin.

"Yin… you've really grown… *cough cough* I… don't have much time left…" Decker said and Yin closed her eyes, shaking her head. "Assassin… Izumi is a powerful archangel… getting to him… won't be... easy… either."

"I wasn't expecting him to be." Assassin said and crouched down to Decker, "I'm sorry things turned out this way…"

"You… can't change… the future Assassin… But… I want you… to do me… a favor…"

"What is it?"

"Watch Yin… and Yang for me…" Decker said and Assassin smiled and nodded.

"Got it."

"Yin…"

"What is it Decker?" Yin said and walked up to him, he gave her a heartwarming smile and coughed again.

"I know it's difficult to see this… but don't be upset… I was a lost cause since I fell for Izumi's trick." Decker said, "And… due be careful… you got competition for Assassin…" Decker said and coughed one last time before his eyes shutting and his hands dropping back to the ground. His body glowed with white energy and exploded into data clusters like Yasuda.

Yin was left with both tears and a blush, she turned back to Assassin and saw he was staring at her with a blush too. _"Y-Yin… You… feel that way…"_ Assassin said in her mind and she concentrated

 _"I-I couldn't help myself…"_ she said back and Assassin's eyes dropped to the ground.

Yin walked up to Assassin and grabbed his hand, he looked up and smiled at him _"I know, but… this isn't the time for this… we'll discuss it later."_ Yin said and Noxious and Riddek ran up to them in their normal forms.

"You two alright?" Noxious asked and Assassin nodded.

"Yeah. But… It's not over yet." Assassin said and took a deep breath. "The leader of The Order… The guy who set me up for death… Izumi."

"That sounds like a girls name…" Noxious pointed out and Assassin chuckled.

"I wish I could make a joke of my own… Only…" Assassin said and looked at the ground. "I have to face him alone."

"What? What do you mean?" Riddek asked him and Assassin shook his head.

"I mean, I have to face him alone. I'm the only one that can go to the Celestial Void. This is between me and him."

"Assassin, we'll help. There has to be some way-"

"No! It's not that I can't take you, it's that… You can't. It's forbidden." Assassin interrupted.

"What? Forbidden?!"

"If a diablo or any type of being steps into the Celestial Void, then it will be an act of war…" Assassin explained and Noxious gritted his teeth.

"And that's the last thing we need…"

"Exactly. So… I have to go alone." Assassin said and Yin perked up.

"...Um… Yang and I can go…" Yin pointed out and Assassin shook his head.

"No, that's something I can't do. You two are wanted criminals in the Celestial Void… Plus…" Assassin stopped and looked away. "The last thing I need is for Yin to pull a hero stunt like Yasuda to save me…" Yin pretended not to hear.

"So. You'll be gone again?" Riddek said and Assassin nodded.

"Yes…"

"Then you better win, for us… and for the others too." Noxious commented and held his hand out, Assassin grabbed ahold of his hand and shook it.

"I'll make sure of it." Assassin said and Riddek held his fist out.

"You better win." Riddek warned and Assassin fist bumped him.

"I will." Assassin said and then smiled, "You two head home… I'll see you later."

"We're counting on you." They both said and transformed and went in separate directions. Leaving Yin and Assassin alone.

"Um… Assassin?" Yin asked and Assassin looked over at her.

"What is it?"

Yin didn't say anything, she just waved her hand to come closer. Assassin followed instructions and came closer.

"Something the matter?"

"..."

"Yin Mmf!" Before Assassin could utter another word, Yin threw herself at him and locked their lips together. Yin quickly pulled herself away and looked away. Assassin was left speechless.

"...Uh…" Yin muttered and Assassin shook his head.

"...That will be a secret…" Assassin said and turned around. "And… Yin…?"

"Y-Yeah?"

Assassin glowed gold and crouched down. "Here… hop on."

Yin's face was beet red as she climbed on Assassin's back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Once he flew up, Yin leaned closer to Assassin and tightened her grip.

"Scared of heights?"

"Mm-hm…"

"Don't worry, I was too at first but I got used to it. Hold on tight, I'll get it over with quick." Assassin said and Yin nodded.

Assassin closed his eyes and thought of himself in the back part of the Lowee Basilicom. When he opened his eyes he was in the same place he thought, Yin looked around in amazement.

"You… weren't kidding…"

"Alright, I need you to do something."

"What is it?"

"I don't know what may happen, I want you and Yang to go to Planeptune." Assassin told her and Yin nodded.

"He already is, he went with Rom and Ram over there. Nepgear wanted them to come over."

"That's even better. Go there, I'm… gonna have a chat with Blanc." Assassin told her and Yin nodded.

"Alright, and… good luck Assassin…" Yin commented and Assassin waved her bye.

After Yin left, Assassin took a deep breath "Now then…" Assassin said and walked into the Basilicom and into Blanc's room. Only to find her not there. He felt his phone buzz and he took it out of his pocket. He had a two messages from Blanc:

* * *

 **Assassin, I was wondering what the condition of our child was at so I went to check. In a couple days the baby will be born and you'll be a father. I do have to ask though… am I really motherly type? I'm not that… you know…**

 **Neptune found out about both me and Noire being pregnant. She says she's also pregnant but it was hard to believe at first but it's true. I just hope that you're alright. You haven't responded to my last text…**

* * *

Assassin sat down on Blanc's bed and closed his eyes. Then was about to send a reply and then got another message:

* * *

Th **e others and I are at Planeptune right now because Neptune wanted to throw a baby shower for the three of us, I didn't want to go but Rom and Ram wanted to see Nepgear and Uni so I forced myself to go for them… But Riddek came in and said that you were going to fight the last enemy alone?! What the hell is wrong with you!**

* * *

Assassin knew she was going to react like that. Assassin thought for a little bit before sending back a reply:

* * *

 **Blanc. First, I'm excited that our child's coming soon, and I've told you before. I like you the way you are now, and I always will. Second, I know that you are upset by my decision, but I cannot allow any of you to get involved, Kibo told me that any type of contact from another world, be it yours or a diablos. Is an act of war, you remember back then right? The last thing we need is another war in your nation. And I know that you'll say something about "stop worrying about us" or something along those lines. But with you pregnant with our child… It's unacceptable.**

* * *

Assassin sent the text and in about three minutes, another text came in:

* * *

 **You dumbass, you still don't get it. It's not just my nation now… it's our nation. And… that's really sweet of you to say that. But… don't you dare die on us…**

* * *

 **I will come back to you Blanc, one way or another.**

* * *

Assassin put his phone back in his pocket and stood up. He walked back outside and held his hand up. Swiping it through the air, a portal started opening up and Assassin took another deep breath.

"This is it…" Assassin said to himself as he stepped through the portal to the Celestial Void...

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I'm sorry my friends, but this is the only chapter you're getting this week. Due to the fact that school is back and that I have been working again and that I forgot to mention that Destiny 2 released and that I would be playing that. I'll try my best to get two chapters out a week but I can't make such huge promises. Thanks for reading and, as always, I hope to see you all later!**


	70. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68**

 **Izumi**

The chosen archangel is one of a kind… He was able to break my spell on Decker hm? And now he's coming. I can hear the guns blazing outside. Magic being casted and swords colliding with each other. He's finally on his way.

I stood up from my chair and walked over to the window, I saw lightning, fire and a bunch of other magics flying out. But I could see the troops falling, Assassin is stopping at nothing to get to me.

All that I've done, I made sure that the royal bloodline falls… They don't care for the archangels, only themselves… They never tried to help us out.

* * *

 _I remember back when I was a child. My mother, father, and I lived in a village in a different dimension occupied the archangels. Both my parents were archangels who retired from the archangel army and lived a peaceful life, but it all changed when a escape group of corrupted archangels invaded._

 _Fire erupted through the village while my mother and I were hiding in the basement of our house. Father went and fought against the outbreak but I was so scared that I didn't dare to look up, I just buried my head in my mothers arms._

 _"Izumi, stay here. I'm going to check outside." My mother said, I looked up at her with my tear-stained eyes._

 _"No! Mom don't go, they'll get you too." I cried and my mother looked down at my eyes._

 _"Just stay here." She ordered and pried herself from me. She ran up the stairs, ignoring my pleads for her to stay. But I followed her orders and stayed down in the basement._

 _About seven minutes passed and, still, no-one returned. I could still hear the fires raging outside, and for the first time in a long while. I disobeyed my mother and went upstairs to see what was going on._

 _When I opened the door I gagged at the smell of smoke the second I walked outside. I looked around and saw people running and archangel guards flying towards the other side of town. I looked down the road where the archangels flew too and fell back. In front of me was a corrupted archangel, his arm was replaced with a long claw. His dark glowing eyes stared into my soul._

 _He raised his claw in the air, ready to strike me down, but was interrupted by a gun shot right between the eyes, the corrupted archangel fell back, disappearing into black dust along the way._

 _"Stay away from my son!" My father yelled as he wrapped one of his arms around me. His pistol disappeared as he put both his hands on my shoulders. "Izumi, where's your mother?"_

 _"S-She… she came out to find you." I answered and my father looked up again, more archangel guards flew back from the fight._

 _"What are they doing?! Why are they leaving!" my father yelled and grabbed my hand, "Come on son, we need to find your mother."_

 _We ran through the burning village trying to find mom. Dad would have to fight a few corrupted archangels but it didn't stop him. Once far enough, we found mom in a battle with a bunch of corrupted archangels. She was a magic user and mastered almost all the spells except for the ones that the chosen blood is granted. Dad joined into the fight as I hid myself from the battle. Watching the two of them fight their opponents was amazing. I was both scared and amazed at the sight. But that quickly changed when one of the corrupted ones were able to find me…_

 _I sat down on the ground with my arms raised in front of me. Above me, more archangels were leaving the area, not helping in the slightest. "N-No… please…!" I begged and the corrupted archangel held his claw in the air. "AHHHHH!" I let out a scream in fear._

 _"Izumi!"_

 _"No!"_

 _I shut my eyes and heard the sound of flesh tearing, only… it wasn't mine. I opened my eyes and saw both my mother and my father in front of me, both of them were looking at me with their backs turned to the corrupted archangel. They shielded me with their bodies as the corrupted archangels claw was impaled through both of their bodies._

 _I shook my head in fear, "No… This can't be happening!"_

 _"I...zumi." My father said and looked down at me, blood gushing from his stomach, back, and mouth. "...You were the greatest thing that happened to me, your mother and I were so happy to see you when you were born…"_

 _"Live for the both of us…" My mother said as they started to glow with blue energy and disappear in front of me._

 _"..." I stood up in silence and eyed the corrupted archangels. It was then that I awakened to my power, through the anger and despair that I felt when I lost my parents… it was too much. That's where I got my red eyes… and I started to kill every last corrupted archangel in that village._

* * *

I grew up alone from that point, constantly on the run and every single day, I swore that I would avenge my parents… the chosen blood ordered the archangels back and left us there to fend for ourselves… and I was the only survivor…

And now here I was. The leader of The Order… the leader of the Celestial

Void. Each problem I've dealt with already and now one more remains…

"The Chosen Archangel…" I said to myself as one of the archangels flew through my door and hit the wall, disappearing into a bright light. I turned around, held my arms out and smiled. "Welcome Assassin."

* * *

 **Third Person**

Assassin stood in the doorway of Izumi's office. He didn't have even a scratch or injury on him at all. Izumi held his arms out and smiled. "Welcome Assassin."

"Even in this kind of situation, you're still being formal?" Assassin asked and Izumi bowed in respect.

"With the way you said that, I'm guessing that you're not going to surrender peacefully?"

"No, I definitely did what I did out there just to surrender." Assassin said with a hint of sarcasm. Making Izumi let out a sigh.

"So be it." Izumi said and cracked his knuckles, "you should know that I was unmatched in fighting."

Assassin cracked a smile and cracked his own knuckles, "You've never fought me before."

Izumi stared at Assassin and watched his movements. Assassin did the same to Izumi and, both at the same time, dashed towards each and punched each other's fists. They both matched each other's attacks and hit their fists and kicks off of each other's.

Assassin did a lightning fast kick and Izumi blocked it and grabbed his leg, reeling him back and launching him towards the window. Assassin smashed through it and flew in the air. Izumi leaped out of the window and tackled Assassin, knocking them both to the ground. Assassin rolled across the ground and got back to his feet. Izumi dashed over and picked Assassin up and threw him towards one of the walls of the castle. Assassin hit the wall and dodged a kick from Izumi. His leg lodged itself in the wall because of how powerful his kick was.

Assassin took that chance to throw a punch or two at Izumi, but he was still able to block the hits and get his leg out of the wall. Izumi and Assassin both spun around and kicked the bottom of each others feet and launched themselves back. When they landed, they both charged energy into their fists. They ran towards each other and punched at the same time. An explosion erupted, making the Celestial Void rumble. Both Assassin and Izumi flew back and hit the walls of the courtyard, Assassin stood up and rubbed his head, he felt blood going down his head and touched where it was. Sure enough, his hands had a sticky red substance in it.

Assassin looked up and around. Izumi was nowhere to be seen, Assassin walked forward looking around some more. He stopped and quickly turned around. Blocking a kick from Izumi, Assassin threw his leg aside and tackled Izumi to the ground. Throwing a few punches as Izumi blocked his face in his hands, then Izumi grabbed the ground and was able to stand up with his hands, throwing Assassin off and flipping back onto him and did the same thing. Assassin kicked Izumi off and they both kipped themselves up. Assassin charged electricity in hand and shot lightning at Izumi, he held his hands up and started blocking it by holding it at bay. Assassin got closer and closer to Izumi and the two were eventually face to face with each other. Izumi lunged forward and locked his hands with Assassins and the two had a test of strength. Assassin started losing at first, but then started to win back as he pushed Izumi's hands back. Assassin did a somersault kick and made Izumi stumble back. He reached behind him and grabbed his sword from his scabbard. He dashed towards Izumi and went for a stab but Izumi sidestepped and round-house kicked him.

Assassin dropped his sword and Izumi grabbed Assassin, lifting him into the air. "You're weak." He said and threw Assassin back at the castle walls. Assassin collided with the walls and the air in his lungs left his body. Izumi dashed towards Assassin, faster than before, and grabbed Assassins neck. Holding him against the wall. "Is this really all you can do?"

Assassin grabbed Izumi's arm and squeezed it. "I'm just getting started!" Assassin yelled and lightning erupted from himself. Izumi let go and leaped back. Assassin dropped back to the ground and had his blue markings on him, his eyes were a mix between his blue archangel energy and his gold chosen energy. Izumi nodded and clenched his fists together.

"That's the power I wanted to see. Now, let's see what you can do chosen archangel!" Izumi yelled and ran towards Assassin and Assassin did the same thing. Once they reached each other, they both tried to drop kick each other. But only kicked off each others feet again and land on opposite sides. Assassin summoned two lightning bolts and shot them at Izumi, Izumi dodged them and looked back to see Assassin running towards him with two daggers. Izumi had to dodge his quick slashes and was able to disarm Assassin. Izumi jumped up and pulled his leg back, charging a kick. Assassin stood back up and threw his arms to his side. Blocking Izumi's kick, Assassin then threw his elbow down on Izumi's leg. Izumi yanked it away before Assassin could make contact with his leg and proceeded to throw quick jabs and kicks at Assassin.

Assassin waited for the perfect opportunity and it happened when Izumi pulled his fist back. Assassin saw where he was going to punch and when Izumi punched Assassin grabbed his fist, swerved over to the right and pulled Izumi's arms back behind him and locked them together. Izumi struggled to break free but was able too when he flipped behind Assassin and spun around and kicked him. Assassin took a few steps forward from the kick and turned around. Izumi was already in front of him and uppercutted Assassin, sending him into the air and Izumi jumped up after him and grabbed his neck, spun him around and threw him back towards the castle.

Assassin hit the wall and smashed through it. Landing in one of the hallways of the castle. There were pictures up on the wall, some of them had Izumi and the woman Senzura. Some even had Yashin and Kibo together.

Assassin was lifted into the air by Izumi and was thrown back to the wall. Assassin's movements slowed down as he tried to throw a punch but Izumi was able to counter it easily and throw a punch across Assassin's jaw. Assassin stumbled back and hit the wall. Izumi stepped towards him and grabbed his neck. Raising him into the air again.

"Is this really all you can do?" Izumi said and Assassin stayed silent, he had his hands on Izumi's arm, but he let go and his hands dropped to his sides. Swaying back and forth. "Pathetic." Izumi said and dropped Assassin, he started to walk back to his office, but Assassin slowly stood up and charged energy into his hand, it was glowing a goldish blue as he followed Izumi.

Izumi stopped and slowly turned around, when he fully turned around he saw Assassin behind him and didn't have any time to react. Assassin threw fist forward and hit Izumi in the gut, Izumi's eyes widened as Assassin opened his fist. Lightning shot from his hand and Izumi yelled in pain. Izumi flew back and bursted out of a window. Assassin walked towards the window and looked outside. Izumi was lying on the ground. His eyes were shut and he didn't move a muscle. Assassin climbed out of the window and stared at him. Then once he was fully out, he loomed over Izumi.

Izumi's eyes shot open as he rose to his feet and kneed Assassin in the gut, Assassin let out a cough as Izumi brought his head back up and punched his across the eye. Assassin's eyelid shut from the pain his eye had and he stepped back a few steps away from the window. Izumi pressed his attack and threw fast kicks at Assassin, who did his best to dodge. But was hit by Izumi's final kick, he coughed again and spat out blood.

Izumi spun around and kicked again, nailing Assassin across the side of his head and knocking him towards the wall. Izumi started walking towards him and Assassin saw his sword lying on the ground a little distance away.

Assassin eyed Izumi as he dashed towards him, throwing his own fast punches and kicks. Izumi dodged all of them and tried to make a punch of his own, but Assassin grabbed his fist and then grabbed Izumi's leg as he tried to kick him. Assassin head-butted Izumi, making him reel back and Assassin held his hand up, his sword lifted and flew towards him, but Izumi was ready. He recovered quickly and ran towards Assassin punching Assassin's hand making it swirl around, causing Assassin's sword to turn as well so the blade was advancing towards Assassin.

Assassin quickly reacted and threw his hands up. Blocking the blade by grabbing ahold of it and throwing him back to the wall. Izumi followed up his attack by upper cutting Assassin and jumping up into the air. Then he spun around and kicked the hilt of Assassin's sword causing Assassin to lose his grip and lodge himself to the building. Assassin spat blood out as the sword went through his body and hit the wall. Assassin grabbed the sword and tried to pull it out, but his grip loosened and his hands dropped back to his sides. Izumi landed on the ground and looked up at Assassin, his head was down and his body was motionless… He wasn't moving a muscle.

"The Chosen One is dead…"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **I know this chapter is shorter than what I usually write but I forgot to say that on the previous chapter. Anyway, all I can say is that the next chapter will be the last chapter of Two Friends, Four Goddesses. I will be making this last chapter a long one so if I don't have it finished next week then that will be the reason why. Thanks for reading and I hope to see you all later!**


	71. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69**

Izumi sat staring at Assassin, who was still hanging from the side of the building, he sighed in disappointment.

"To think that you were just all talk… I'll never understand how you passed the chosen trials…" Izumi said and stood up and turned around, he put his hand on his chin, wondering what to do next. _"Maybe I should invade now… hm?"_

Izumi looked back at Assassin and saw his fingers twitch, Assassins hand slowly went to the blade of the sword and grabbed ahold of it. "Y-Y-You think this is enough…!" Assassin groaned as he tried to pull the sword out.

"I-Impossible. How can you still be alive…" Izumi said and, for the first time, his eyes were wide.

"I… made a promise! And I intend to… keep… it!" Assassin stated and pulled the sword out. Falling to the ground and landing on his stomach, making him yelp in pain. He slowly stood up and dropped the sword. "...didn't you… notice that… I had no injuries on me… when I fought the archangels here…"

Assassin gritted his teeth and made painful groans as his skin started to slide together on his stomach. Soon the wound was gone and Assassin fell back down to the ground, "I… can't die…" he muttered as he stared at Izumi.

Izumi closed his eyes and thought for a bit, _"if that's how this will be… then I'll have to use that…"_ Izumi thought before opening his eyes again. "You are a lucky one Assassin. Not many people have been able to push me this far."

"Yashin told me long ago about you… you used your power to become... a god pretty much..." Assassin told him and Izumi smiled.

"Then allow me to show you what I can do with that power." Izumi said and placed his hand over his blue eye. "You're going to wish I never used this…"

Assassin sat there staring as black aura swirled around Izumi, his red eye flashed as he gritted his teeth. "If I can't kill you physically… I'll kill you mentally!" Izumi yelled as he roared in pain. The black aura surrounded him as Assassin closed his eyes to block the aura's power.

When it died down, Izumi hadn't changed too much. Both of his eyes were now red and his clothes changed to a black short sleeved shirt with a red pentagram in the center, it was also surrounded in another circle with a bunch of Japanese symbols. On his right arm he had a gauntlet with a black sphere on the back of his hand. It was glowing red and he still had his same pants and boots.

Izumi looked down at Assassin and smiled wickedly. "Allow me to show you what I can do!" he repeated and disappeared from sight. Assassin felt something grab his neck and he was lifted up into the air. Izumi appeared again and carried him towards the window, once in front of it he threw Assassin through the window and climbed through. He picked Assassin's leg up and dragged him through the hallway. "I'm surprised you're not resisting."

"Can't really move right now…" Assassin said a little embarrassed, he used up most of his power to heal his body. Now he could barely move.

"Good to know." Izumi said and opened the door to his office and dragged Assassin in. Izumi picked Assassin up and placed him on the table. "Now then, it's time Assassin." He said as he opened his drawer and picked something out: a knife.

The knife had special markings on it, like it was a ceremonial blade. It's hilt glowed red from his touch and it's blade curved back. Izumi held it close to his face examining it and then he looked at Assassin.

"You say you're gonna kill me mentally. But how exactly?" Assassin asked and Izumi put the tip of the blade on Assassin's temple.

"Don't worry. You'll find out right now." He said as he raised the knife and cut his wrist. Blood swarmed out of his wrist and dripped onto his desk.

"Are you insane?!" Assassin said shocked and Izumi shook his head.

"Not at all," he said and grabbed Assassin's mouth, forcing it open. "Drink it."

Blood dropped into Assassins mouth and went down his throat, Assassin gagged and coughed but the blood continued to go down. Once it was over Izumi let go of him and threw the knife.

"Now it's time! Assassin, observe the power of your destroyer!" He said as he started to dissipate into black smoke and fly towards Assassin, the smoke went through Assassin's mouth and nostrils and ears. Assassin gagged and coughed more.

Assassin then got control of his body and held his throat and mouth. But it was too late. All of the smoke was in Assassins body now, he fell off the desk and coughed more, ripping at his throat. He looked to his side and saw Izumi's clothing lying on the ground. Assassins thought his head had started imploding because of how much it hurt, his eyesight was blurry and was getting darker.

Assassin gagged once more before collapsing on the ground. He threw his hand sideways in front of him and a portal opened, he started to crawl towards it. He could feel his conscious slipping bit by bit, when he made it to the portal. He put his hand through and felt the cold Lowee air. Then he crawled through and started to fall. The sun was still out, but was setting fast, he was above Lowee and falling fast towards the Basilicom. His vision darkened and he passed out sailing down towards the Basilicom.

* * *

Assassin fell rapidly towards the Basilicom. He was coming in too fast, he crash landed behind the Basilicom, breaking a part of the roof off and landed in the back part of the Basilicom in the trees.

Trees fell over as Assassin came to a stop. Some of the Basilicom members ran out to see what happened. When they saw the rubble and the trail of snow pushed up, they thought they were under attack. They walked closer to see Assassin laying on his stomach. They gasped in surprise.

"Is he…"

"He can't be!"

Most of the members were confused, but a chill ran down their spine and they slowly started to turn around.

"Who's making all this noise…?" Blanc growled as she stepped out of the Basilicom. The members bowed.

"Our apologies Lady White Heart, but…" they couldn't even finish before Blanc saw who was lying in the snow.

"Leave us." She ordered and the members didn't wait for a second thought. They ran back into the Basilicom. Blanc slowly approached Assassin, her eyes blacked out as she walked close to him. "Don't be… you can't be…"

Blanc crouched down beside him and grabbed one of his hands, but she let go due to a sudden shock. Assassin's fingers twitched as he groaned. Slowly the rest of his body began to move and he began sitting up. His eyes were still shut, but he lifted his head. It looked like he was staring directly into a camera. Then he opened his eyes.

His eyes were red, just like Izumi's. He slowly got up and flicked his wrists and moved his fingers. Like checking to see if everything works.

"Assassin… are you alright?" Blanc asked him and Assassin slowly looked over at her.

He stayed silent for a couple seconds, then opened his mouth, "Yes, I'm fine."

"And… what about The Order? Are they taken care of?" Blanc asked and Assassin nodded.

"Yes, they're taken care of." Assassin replied and stood up on his feet. Blanc looked into his eyes.

"You… look different. Are you sure you're okay." Blanc asked again and Assassin nodded once more.

"I'm fine." Assassin said again and looked down at her, her face was full of concern. "But Blanc. There is something I need to ask you…"

"Ask me? What is it?" Blanc replied and Assassin crept towards her ear.

"If… something were to happen… to the child, what would you do."

"What kind of question is that?" Blanc shouted and they stared eye-to-eye. "Assassin what the hell happened to you."

"You're not going to answer my question are you." Assassin said as he sighed and cracked his knuckles.

"Assassin… stop asking me this stuff, you're pissing me off." Blanc cursed and Assassin smiled.

"Am I? What are you going to do about it?" Assassin said and held his arms out. "You wouldn't hurt me… would you?"

Blanc's fist clenched as she fought back tears, she grunted and threw a punch at Assassin, who quickly reacted and grabbed it.

"Now now Blanc, is that really what you want to do? Beat the hell out of your boyfriend?" Assassin scoffed and Blanc threw another punch. Assassin grabbed her other fist.

"What is your problem Assassin? Why are you acting like a complete ass!" Blanc yelled and Assassin suppressed a chuckle.

"Because I have a job to do. Your boyfriend, the chosen archangel, Assassin?" Assassin shook his head, "he's gone. And a new one has taken his place." Assassin said as half of his hair glowed and changed from his usual black into pure white.

"W-What? Gone?" Blanc said shocked and Izumi smiled.

"I'm doing my job, nothing personal CPU of Lowee. But I cannot allow you to give birth to that baby." Assassin said and smiled at her. "Make this easy and die quickly."

"W-W-Why, why are you like this Assassin? Stop." Blanc pleaded and Assassin threw a quick punch, Blanc stepped out of the way and looked at him with a shocked look.

Assassin disappeared from sight and reappeared in front of her. His shirt had started turning into a darker black. Then he threw another fast punch, Blanc summoned her hammer and blocked the punch. "Assassin stop! I don't want to fight you!"

"Then let me kill you and I'll be on my way!" Assassin said and did a fast kick, Blanc was hit by the attack and slid back to the wall of the Basilicom. She looked up and saw Assassin walking towards her, his shirt completed it's transformation and he threw his scarf to the side. His gauntlets turned into the same black. His pants had started changing black too.

"Assassin… stop…"

"I'll stop when you die for me." Assassin said and kept walked forward, he held his fist up and charged it with lightning, making him look at his fist and smirk. "It does work."

Blanc clutched her hammer and held it tight, When Assassin was going to throw another punch. Blanc yelled and swung her hammer, hitting Assassin in the side and launching him. He collided against the wall and and slid down. His eyes were shut and his pants had stopped changing around his boots.

Blanc had tears going down her face as her hammer disappeared and she looked over at Assassin. She got up and walked over to him.

Once in front of him, she held back the tears as much as she could. Even if Assassin was being like this, she didn't want to break the promise that they made, that Assassin would always want to see her smiling face, but it was hard.

"I'm sorry Assassin…" Blanc said and turned around, but Assassin's eyes shot open as he grabbed Blanc from behind, turned her around, and pushed her to the wall. Assassin grabbed her wrists and held her against the wall. His pants had finished turning to black and his boots were the same color. His handguns had also disappeared from his sides.

"Again… nothing personal…" Assassin said and he pushed her hands up. Clutching them both in one hand and summoned one of his swords in his now free hand. "Goodbye, CPU of Lowee."

Assassin pulled back his arm, setting his aim straight for her chest. Blanc looked him in the eyes once again and choked back a cough. "Assassin… I'm sorry…" Blanc cried as tears fell from her eyes and her head fell, Assassin's arm dropped as he stared at her face, his eyes flashing back to its normal brown.

"Blanc…!" Assassin grunted as he stared at her, Blanc looked back up and caught a glimpse of his eyes. Those were the eyes she remembered, but was quickly shut down as a fist struck Assassin across the jaw and sent him flying to the side. Blanc quickly looked to her side and saw both Kibo and Yang.

"Phew… made it in time." Kibo announced and ran to Blanc. Sitting in front of her was a very upset Yang. His sharp teeth grinded against each other and he was breathing hard from being enraged. His right hand was flashing red with anger.

"K-Kibo? What's going on…?" Blanc asked and Kibo shook his head, picking her up princess style. "Hey!"

"There's no time to explain right now." Kibo addressed and looked back at Yang. "Take care of him Yang."

Yang growled in approval and Kibo glowed his usual blue, flying into the sky and, once over the trees, blasted off into the direction of Planeptune.

Assassin stood back up, cracking his jaw before opening his eyes. They were back as red and Assassin furrowed his brow. "Foolish boy… you think you can stop me?"

"I'll make you pay for what you did to us!" Yang growled in a beast like voice. Like a Wolf to speak English.

"You realize that I was the one that helped you control those powers don't you? You think you can defeat your master?" Assassin laughed, "You'll see what happens when you get in my way…"

Yang let out a roar as he ran towards Assassin, tackling him and actually pushing him back into the woods. Assassin was surprised that a kid that went up to his ribs could push him back this much.

Assassin threw his elbow down and hit Yang in the back, then swiftly kicked Yang, knocking him to the side. Then quickly dashed towards him and grabbed his neck, swinging him towards the tree. Yang collided with the tree and grabbed Assassin's wrist and started to slowly pull Assassins hand back, Assassin let go of his neck and Yang dropped to the ground and threw his fist into Assassins gut. Sending him back into the trees, Yang leaped towards him, causing Assassin to dodge and roundhouse kicked Yang out of the air but Yang grabbed his leg and held on, stopping him from going anywhere.

Assassin kicked Yang against a tree, forcing him to let go of his leg and slide down the tree, but Yang quickly got back to his feet and charged back towards Assassin, he blocked and dodged Yang's punches as he kept backing up. Eventually, Assassin focused hard and saw Yang's next movement before Yang could do it. When he tried to, Assassin quickly dodged and spun behind Yang. Assassin wrapped his arm around Yang's neck and lifted him into the air and squeezed, Yang coughed and kicked to get out of Assassin's grip.

Yang grabbed Assassin's arm and started to pull his arm off. Assassin grabbed his head with his free hand and threw him towards another tree. "I see… I can't put you in any holds huh?"

Yang got back up and glared at Assassin again, he growled and showed his teeth. He ran towards Assassin again and gave more fast punches. Assassin again, dodged and blocked the attacks. Only this time, he couldn't see Yang's movements. He was too fast.

Yang jumped up and kicked Assassin before winding up his next punch. Assassin reacted quickly and kicked Yang's fist away and threw two punches. Both hit Yang and he crumpled to the ground. But he quickly got back to feet and pressed his attacks.

"Give it up." Assassin scoffed and blocked Yang's attacks and kicked him back the ground.

"No! I made promises! I made a promise to her!" Yang shouted and slowly stood back up. "I would bring him back… I would bring her big brother back!"

"You're not going to give up? Fine, then you'll die like the rest of them!" Assassin shouted and ran towards him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kibo was still flying with Blanc to Planeptune.

"Let go of me!" Blanc yelled and punched Kibo. He dropped her and she transformed and flew beside him. "Don't ever do that again!"

"So much for helping… I was going to expect a thank you." Kibo muttered and looked to his right, he could see Planeptune in the distance. "Come on, we're almost there."

"No, I'm not going anywhere except back to my own nation!" Blanc yelled and was about to turn back. But Kibo grabbed her arm. "Let go of me!"

"Why the hell would you go back? You seen what Assassin was going to do!" Kibo shouted back and Blanc got right in Kibo's face.

"Maybe you can't see it, but I do! That was Assassin back there!"

"Would Assassin try to kill you?" Kibo said and Blanc got away from his face. "That's not Assassin anymore."

"Shut up…" Blanc muttered under her breath and clutched her fists.

"You need to realize the truth Blanc."

"SHUT UP!" Blanc yelled and summoned her axe and swung it at Kibo, he threw his arm up and grabbed the axe in his hand, clutching it. He didn't even get a scratch…

"Snap out of it!" Kibo yelled and moved closer towards Blanc.

*Smack!*

Blanc's head was moved to the right, she held her cheek where Kibo had slapped her.

"Don't you get it? Assassin is gone! That's not him anymore." Kibo shouted again and Blanc stared at him.

"He's… not gone…! I know he isn't…!" Blanc struggled to say and Kibo looked back at the city of Planeptune.

"No matter what you think, you'll learn the truth eventually. You'll be safe at Planeptune, let's go." Kibo said and flew forward, Blanc followed slowly behind him.

Once they were outside the city, Kibo placed his hand on the air and a blue barrier lit up all around the city. A part of the barrier opened and Kibo beckoned Blanc to go through.

Soon they were at Planeptower and they landed on the balcony. Blanc quickly switched back and Kibo landed behind her, Histoire was the first to greet them.

"Thank goodness you're safe." Histoire said and Blanc didn't even give her an eye. She walked past them and into the tower. Histoire gave her a worried look. "Blanc…"

"Don't worry about it, we all knew it was going to be hard for her." Kibo said and took a more serious face, "but for now, we need to discuss a plan."

"Agreed, but you said Assassin… or Izumi couldn't be beaten." Histoire noted and Kibo nodded.

"Can't be beaten, but can be stopped." Kibo said and looked into the distance. "Izumi is after Blanc, that's a given but he found out the hard way that Assassin wasn't going to go down easily, a chosen archangel is hard to kill… I'm the only one that has succeeded in killing one. Whatever they think is what gives them their power, and Assassin was constantly think of his promise to Blanc; To end Gamindustri's problems." Kibo explained, "Izumi's power is that he can take over any individual's body and use it at his command. It's troublesome that he took over Assassin's body but I know his powers inside and out…" Kibo continued.

"So how do we stop him?" Histoire asked and Kibo turned around to face her.

"Simple… as much as it pains me to say this…" Kibo said and took a deep breath. "We will have to kill Assassin."

Histoires eyes widened as she shook her head. "No… we can't! There has to be another way!"

"It's too late. In my time with The Order, Izumi told me his ability. Once Izumi has his blood in you… and takes your body, you cannot come back."

"I-Impossible…" Histoire muttered and Kibo looked back in the distance.

"Do not tell Blanc about what we will do… tell the CPU Candidates and CPUs not to interfere. This war is between our kind, you all weren't supposed to be involved…" Kibo said and flew into the air again and took off into the direction of Lastation.

 _"Riddek… meet me in Lastation. We got a problem."_ Kibo said in his mind and continued forward.

Histoire flew back into the tower and flew up the stairs towards Nepgear's room. She opened the door and looked inside, but didn't see the Candidates anywhere.

"Where did they…?" Histoire wondered before coming to a shocking conclusion. "Oh no…"

* * *

Assassin kicked Yang out into an opening and walked out of the woods, they were now in a clear opening with no snow, they fought all the way out of Lowee.

Yang was covered in wounds and his hoodie was ripped. But he continued to get back up and stumble back towards Assassin, he would throw a weak punch that would hit Assassins stomach before Assassin would punch him back down.

"Why are you so sure of yourself?" Assassin asked him as Yang grabbed his foot and pulled himself up his pants leg. "Stay down and let me continue my path."

"I… made promises… I'm...going...to...keep them…!" Yang struggled to say and once fully up he punched Assassin more, but they barely did anything. They were like weak taps.

Yang fell to the ground and Assassin picked him up by his head and held him in the air. "It's too bad that you and your sister betrayed me Yang. You two would have seen the new peaceful world I would create." Assassin announced and held his fingers together in his palm.

"No!" Before Assassin could say anything, he was struck in the back with something cold and sharp, he dropped Yang and felt something growing around him, he looked at his arms and his legs and saw ice growing. He was able to turn around and see one person floating in the sky. Rom.

Assassin smiled at her before he was completely encased in ice. Rom flew down and landed beside Yang, being careful to watch Assassin.

"Yang… are you okay?" Rom asked him and he slowly opened his eyes and looked beside him.

"R-Rom…? Is that… you?" He said quietly, Rom smiled a little bit before helping him to his feet, Yang almost fell again, but Rom caught him.

"Don't worry. It's over."

Yang said nothing, he stared at Assassin and started to shake a little bit, when Rom looked over, she gasped in fear.

Assassin was now staring at them with his same smile. He was able to turn around and look at the two without them noticing.

The ice cracked and then shattered as Assassin tilted his head.

"One of the CPU Candidates of Lowee? Don't tell me you're here to get in my way too." Assassin commented and Rom stood up, she was trembling in fear but she swallowed and looked Assassin in the eyes.

"Big brother! Come back to us! Please!" She said as loud as she could and Assassins eyes switched back to brown again.

"...Rom…! Run…!" He bellowed and held his head and shook it with his eyes closed. Rom stared in fear but shook her head. She had to be strong.

Assassin opened his eyes and they were back to red. He smiled and stared back at Rom.

"If you get in my way. I'll be forced to destroy you…" he muttered and Rom stared at him. She remembered a conversation they had. Way back after they defeated Rei Ryghts...

* * *

 _Assassin was with Rom outside of the Basilicom, he was going for a nightly stroll but Rom caught up to him and joined him._

 _"Hey, Big Brother… how did you fight Mr. Noxious? Back when we saved our sisters?" Rom asked him and Assassin looked down at her and smiled_

 _"Back then, I had one objective and that was to save your sisters. You and Ram weren't powerful enough to fight him, but I was." Assassin explained, "After I found out that Noxious was someone I had to defeat. I manned up and fought him, only for the fact that the CPUs were people I needed to save. Back then… I was in a relationship with Neptune. I wanted to save her and the others as much as I wanted to be alive again. When you love someone that much, then they're someone you'll do anything for."_

 _"So, that's how? You did it for Ms. Neptune?" Rom asked and Assassin patted her head. Messing up her hair a little._

 _"Of course for you and your sister too." Assassin said and Rom blushed._

 _"Then… I want to do the same. If someone has you captured, them I'll fight to save you to the best of my ability!" Rom concluded and Assassin smiled at her._

 _"I'll be expecting that someday then."_

* * *

Rom turned back to Yang and saw him on one knee. He was clearly out of power and was tired. Assassin told her that if you love someone that much, you'll do anything for them…

"I...I will fight you…!" Rom stated and Assassin cracked a smile.

"Fight me? It's an uneven fight even without the other Candidate with you… how do you suppose you can beat me alone?" Assassin asked and cracked his knuckles. Rom held her staff in both hands and looked back at Yang one more time.

"Rom… don't…" he begged, but Rom smiled at him before turning back to Assassin.

Assassin walked towards a Rom and she waved her staff in front of her. Several ice shards materialized out of nowhere and shot towards Assassin, he held his arms up in front of him and blocked the attack, but kept moving forward. Rom kept up the attack, sending the shards faster and bigger. But Assassin refused to back down and move forward.

Once in the right position, he sprinted towards Rom and pulled his first back, she held her hand out and a magical barrier appeared between them. Assassin punched the barrier, making Rom slide back past Yang.

"Rom!" He yelled and gritted his teeth. His hand glowed red again and he turned towards Assassin, "GRRRRRAAAAAH!"

"You had your chance. And you lost it." Assassin said and Yang jumped to his feet and ran towards him. Assassin got into a battle stance and waited for Yang to approach.

When Yang was right in front of him, Assassin upped his speed and gave a swift kick. Hitting Yang across the temple. Making him fly and spiral through the air.

When he landed, he rolled across the ground and stopped with his face down. Rom quickly flew over to him and flipped him over. His eyes were shut and he made no movements. Assassin started walking over towards the two of them.

"Fool. He believed that he could still face me. Even after he was injured." Assassin commented as he stood right behind Rom. "I'll give you one more chance. Leave now and let me be on my way."

Rom didn't say anything, she had mixed emotions about what was going on. She was angry, upset, scared, a bunch of different emotions were swirling around in her head. But, most Importantly, she couldn't move.

"No…" she muttered and Assassin sighed.

"So be it…" Assassin said and raised his hand, he placed his fingers together and threw his hand forward.

Before Assassin could come in contact, he dodged a pink beam that came out of the sky.

"Rom!" A voice yelled and Rom looked behind her, Ram flew down and wrapped her arms around her, "what were you thinking? Coming out here all alone… we were so worried about you."

"Ram…" Rom muttered and looked up, both Uni and Nepgear landed in front of her.

"Rom. You shouldn't go off on your own." Nepgear scolded and Rom stood back up.

"Sorry…"

"Save apologies for later. We have something to deal with." Uni commented and the CPU Candidates turned towards Assassin, he stood up and stared at them.

"The gang's all here." Assassin said as he looked at each of the Candidates. "So you four are all going to try and stop me?"

"Assassin… please hear us out. We don't want to fight you." Nepgear pleaded, but Assassin shook his head.

"I don't want to fight either. But you keep getting in my way, I'll say this only once: let me go to Planeptune and end the Chosen Bloodline. The child must not be born." Assassin said and Nepgear's eyes widened.

"How can you…?"

"It's not him Nepgear!" Uni shouted and clutched her fists. "It's that leader."

"I can't lie about that. Assassin was generous enough to lend me his body. Mine was getting old anyway." Assassin said and smiled. "Now. Get out of my way."

Assassin disappeared from sight and reappeared in front of Nepgear. He threw a punch and Nepgear quickly flew around him. Uni summoned her rail gun and fired at Assassin, he jumped in the air and did an unnecessary flip and landed behind Uni. Quickly kicking her. She flew into the air to dodge and Rom and Ram shot an oversized ice spike at Assassin, he didn't have time to dodge. The ice spike hit him directly as he flew back. Nepgear was waiting behind him.

"S-Sorry!" She said and swung upward. Assassin flew up in the air and Uni was already in the air. She aimed and fired point-blank sending Assassin flying back down to the ground. He landed with a thud and dust flew up off the ground. Each of the CPU Candidates landed on all sides. Making a square around Assassin. He laid in the ground and, once the dust cleared. Assassin kipped himself and looked around himself.

"So… This is how it's going to be? The four of you are going to try and kill me?" Assassin said as he looked around at each of the candidates

"Assassin. Please stop what you're doing! We know you're still there!" Nepgear pleaded again.

"Come back to us!" Uni agreed.

"Stop being a dummy and come back!" Ram also agreed.

"Please… big brother." Rom concluded and Assassin held his head. His eyes flashed back to their normal color.

"Run…! You four…!" He groaned and shut his eyes before opening them again, showing the blood red irises.

"We have to snap him out of it. He's still in there." Uni claimed and Nepgear swallowed before putting her hand on her chest, closing her eyes.

"Yes, we have too." She said before opening her eyes, giving Assassin a serious look. "Assassin, we'll save you!"

Assassin cracked them a smile, "you will try." Assassin chuckled before getting back into his battle stance. Nepgear, Uni, Rom, and Ram got into their stances as Assassin eyed of the Candidates.

Assassin saw Ram look away for a second and he smiled. He vanished in sight and reappeared in front of Ram. He threw a quick jab at her and she blocked by throwing a shield up, but she slid away. Uni aimed and fired at Assassin and he jumped out of the way before running towards her. Nepgear intervened him and swung her gun blade at him. He dodged quickly and spun his heel around. Aiming for the side of her head. But she ducked and swung again and Assassin flipped over her. Nepgear flew up as Uni fired another blast. Assassin didn't have time to dodge, instead he threw his arms up and crossed them like an "X" before the blast hit him. He slid back and he felt his feet catch something and hold him in place. He looked down and saw ice swarming up his leg. Behind Assassin, Rom and Ram were charging more ice shards, some as big as Assassin. Uni and Nepgear were charging their own blasts in front of him. All four of the. CPU Candidates fired at once and Assassin was left in between. He quickly ducked as both of the attacks flew over him. The ice shard caught some of his shirt in the process and ripped it. The blast flew over his back. Making him grit his teeth as it burned his skin. But the attacks flew past one another, Rom and Ram dodged the blast and Nepgear and Uni dodged the ice shards.

Assassin pulled his arms towards his body and shouted. The ice below him shattered as he kicked some of it off his boots and marched forward. Nepgear just recovered from dodging the blast but was caught off guard from Assassin grabbing ahold of her. In reaction, she flew up into the sky as Assassin held onto her. She struggled to get him off as Assassin struggled to hang on. Uni stood up and aimed to both of them, but couldn't get a clear shot.

Rom and Ram stuck their staffs in the ground and closed their eyes. When Nepgear looked and saw what they were doing, she understood immediately. She fought back against Assassin as he grabbed her wrists and they stared eye-to-eye. "You know it's foolish to continue fighting." Assassin commented.

"Assassin, I know you're still in there. Please! Come back!" Nepgear begged and Assassin closed his eyes, _"it's working!"_ Nepgear thought as she got her wrists from Assassin and held his hands. "Assassin, we know you're still in there. Please, come back to us!"

He opened his eyes and they were back to brown. "N-Nepgear!" Assassin yelled and groaned in pain.

"Don't let him win! Fight it!" Nepgear told him and placed her hands on his shoulders and stopped them from flying.

"I… can't! Nepgear! Run…!" Assassin ordered and Nepgear stared at his face.

 _"I'm sorry Blanc…"_ she thought and dropped him and he started flying down to the others, Nepgear flew down and landed beside Uni. "Ready?"

"As always." Uni replied and she aimed up at Assassin, Nepgear did the same and Rom and Ram opened their eyes. The Lowee insignia appeared on the ground below Assassin. He saw what was going on and held his head. His eyes flashed back to red.

"I won't let you!" Assassin yelled and pulled his arm back. Uni and Nepgear fired as a huge beam of light was shot towards Assassin, he charged lightning in his hand and fired down. At each of them. The lightning collided with the beams and was slowly getting pushed back. But Assassin was getting pushed down thanks to gravity.

Assassin quickly evaded the beams and landed at least twenty feet away. He was breathing hard and stared at the CPU Candidates.

"We have one more shot." Nepgear claimed and looked at the other Candidates. "I… Don't know what will happen, but we all need to do this." Nepgear ordered and Uni and Ram nodded. Rom, however, didn't.

"But… big brother… will…" Rom said and Nepgear gave her a smile.

"I know it's hard Rom, but Assassin would want this…" Nepgear told her and Rom wiped away some tears.

"O-Okay!" Rom confirmed and they looked back at Assassin, he was now standing and his eyes were shut, clouds circled overhead as lightning crashed out of the clouds and thunder boomed.

Assassin opened his eyes and cracked another smile. "I've had enough CPU Candidates." He announced and held his hands out to them. Lightning surged from the clouds above him.

"It's now or never!" Nepgear shouted and all four of the girls aimed their weapons at Assassin, they all glowed the color of their nations as Assassin glowed a dark goldish black.

Lightning shot down at Assassin and struck him, his body had electricity shooting off him as he held his hands out. Lightning practically shooting out his finger tips. The four Candidates started charging their attacks, they looked to be connecting one another. Each of the Candidates glow joined together in a small beam, connecting the four Candidates like someone wrapped shining rope of their nations color around them.

"Now. Die!" Assassin yelled as lightning shot out of his hands towards the Candidates. The sound of it crashed against the ground without even touching it and the bolt kept growing bigger until it was twice Assassins size. All the Candidates took a deep breath.

"Fire!" Nepgear commanded and all of them fired at once. Their attacks connected together making the beam bigger until it matched Assassins bolt.

The two attacks connected, causing the ground to shake and implode on itself. The two attacks fought for dominance over one another, but they wouldn't overcome each other.

Assassin pressed his attack and threw more power into the lightning. The bolt started to push the beam back a little bit, but not much.

"He's… too strong!" Uni pointed out as the Candidates continued to press their attack.

"We can't give up now!" Nepgear stated. "Keep going!"

Assassin upped his power again and continued to push the beam back, he began walking forward. Pushing the beam back more.

"It's… no use…!" Assassin grunted as he pushed forward, but he stopped suddenly he felt his power weaken. "W-What?!"

"Now!" The four Candidates yelled and boosted their power. The beam slowly pushed back the bolt and Assassin was left reeling.

"No… no way!" Assassin yelled and held his ground, but he was being pushed back. "I-Impossible!"

The beam slowly grew closer to Assassin until it was right at his fingertips. Assassin could no longer hold it back, the lightning was canceled out and Assassin let out a scream in pain.

When they stopped their attack, Assassin stood with his shirt almost ripped completely off. The only thing left was the top half of his shirt, showing off a little bit of his chest and his entire stomach. His gauntlets were cracked and his face was beaded in blood and sweat.

He dropped to his hands and knees breathing hard. The Candidates flew and landed around him, all holding their weapons out. "Give it up, we've got you." Uni stated and Assassin punched the ground.

"...Like hell you did!" Assassin yelled and looked around. "You all can't stop me! I will achieve my mission no matter what you say!" Assassin continued and slowly stood up. "I don't care what happens now… I'll destroy Gamindustri and rebuild it in my image!" He said and pulled his arms towards him. _"You were right Assassin, but it still won't matter. With my power combined with yours. I can make us go beyond your limit. for an… important cost."_

Assassin had electricity surge through him as he felt it build up. "Oh no…" Nepgear said and Assassin groaned in response. "Duck!" Nepgear ordered but it was too late. Assassin spread his arms wide open and fired electricity everywhere. It hit all four Candidates, electrocuting them and they screamed in pain…

When the lightning died down. Assassin was left standing breathing heavily, around him the CPU Candidates were lying on the ground, out of their CPU forms and unconscious.

Assassin regained his balance and walked forward towards Nepgear. He grabbed her shirt and lifted her off the ground, his pupils were small giving him a demented look. "No one… will get in my way." Assassin muttered and held his hand out, a sword appeared in it and he placed it right against Nepgear's throat. The cold metal made her shiver.

 _"No don't!"_ Assassins own voice looped in his head, he dropped both the sword and Nepgear and held his head. It felt like it was imploding on itself.

 _"Stop! Why don't you take the hint!"_ Izumi's boomed and Assassin fell on the ground.

 _"I won't let you hurt Nepgear!"_ Assassin yelled back as his body got up and stared at Nepgear.

 _"You won't win!"_ Izumi hissed and Assassin held his arm out and a bolt charged itself in his hand. Without hesitation he threw it at Nepgear.

Uni opened her eyes and looked over at Nepgear and saw the lightning bolt approaching her.

"Nepgear… No!" Uni cried, but it was no use. She was too injured to even move.

 _"No!"_ Assassin also yelled but he couldn't do anything, he couldn't move his body.

In a brief flash, the bolt struck Nepgear's position and made a loud crash, in its place was a charred circle with Nepgear nowhere to be seen.

"N-Nepgear…" Uni uttered and tears welled up in her eyes. She looked over at Assassin and gritted her teeth. "Why… Why would you do this!" She cried out, tears streaming down her face. Assassin looked over at her and scoffed.

"I told you all not to get in my way. You had this on yourselves." He said and more lightning charged in his hands. "Don't worry, you'll be joining her soon."

Assassin lifted his arm up and aimed it at Uni, she closed her eyes. _"I'm sorry everyone…"_ before Assassin could throw the bolt, he was hit from behind with a combination of fire and lightning. Knocking him off balance and throwing the lightning bolt over Uni's head. Uni looked up and saw two familiar faces.

Kibo had Nepgear on his back and had a sword out. "Uni! Take the others and run!" Kibo said as Riddek blasted out of the woods in his corrupted form.

Kibo landed beside Uni and gave her four small bottles with glowing blue liquid along with Nepgear. "These will rejuvenate your strength and stamina. Give them to the others and leave while you can." Kibo said and stood back up.

"Wait! We'll help you fight!" Uni argued but Kibo quickly turned and gave her a serious look.

"This isn't your fight anymore. This is between the archangel family now." Kibo finished and turned back to Assassin, Uni could feel the words that he said, she didn't want to challenge him, Uni opened one of the potions and had Nepgear drink it. Her wounds healed and she started opening her eyes.

"U-Uni? What's going on?" Nepgear asked and Uni smiled and shook her head.

"Now's not the time. We need to go." Uni ordered and Nepgear turned and saw Kibo. His power was growing and changing. You could see his aura surrounding him. Flashing blue.

"Okay!" Nepgear agreed and the two Candidates got up and skittered away towards the twin Candidates.

Assassin stood back up and was hit by a kick from Riddek, making him slide back. "What the hell is wrong with you?!" Riddek roared and Assassin cracked another smile.

"My job." Assassin answered easily and he looked over and saw Kibo approaching as well. "And Prince Kibo is here too? Thn whole family is here." Assassin commented and let out a laugh, "maybe we can get Yashin here too!" He chuckled.

"Don't talk about my brother!" Kibo shouted and clenched his fists so tight that they started bleeding. "You tricked me… I served under you because you said we don't need the chosen archangel… you made me kill my own blood!"

Assassin put his finger up to his cheek and scratched it. "Oops." He stated before letting out another laugh. "The chosen weren't helping anyone. They didn't care for anyone else but themselves! Kibo I freed you from that. I freed you from their control and you would've been the perfect replacement for king of the archangels! And this is how you repay me? Helping the chosen blood…"

"You would've killed me off! All you want is control for yourself! You made me and Assassin criminals to the archangels! Rouges!" Kibo yelled and lightning cracked off his arm. "And now… I'm here to stop you once and for all…" Kibo said and held his sword towards Assassin. "The chosen blood WILL continue!"

"You have the same traits of Assassin! You're all talk!" Assassin said and dashed towards them. "Stay out of my way!"

Riddek quickly intervened and dashed at Assassin, slashing his sword arms. Assassin ducked and slid between Riddek's legs and stood back up, running towards Kibo. He quickly roundhouse kicked and Kibo swiftly dodged and swung at Assassin. He threw his gauntlet up and blocked the attack. He jumped up and kicked himself off of Kibo and backflipped back. Then blocked an attack from Riddek by parrying his blow from behind and kicking him back. Kibo ran towards Assassin and tackled him to the ground. Quickly throwing punches that Assassin moved his head to dodge. Then he pushed Kibo off as they both kipped themselves up and threw the same attacks, same punches same kicks, same power.

Assassin quickly reacted and pushed Kibo back and dodged Riddek's slashes. They were quick but Assassin was quicker. He threw a punch at Riddek and reeled in pain. Holding his hand, "punching armor… not a good idea…" Assassin noted and dodged another hit. He kicked himself off of Riddek and flew back. He looked behind him and saw the CPU Candidates flying off.

"I don't think so…" Assassin muttered charging lightning in his hand. Kibo saw what he was doing and quickly intervened. He grabbed Assassins hand and channel the lightning through him. He balled up his fist and punched Assassin in the jaw, erupting an explosion. Sending both men flying in separate directions.

Assassin rolled across the ground and stopped on a rock, he had blood on the side of his face and spat out more blood, but he didn't have time for a break. He quickly stood up and dodged slashes from Riddek. He quickly dodged and blocked each of Riddek's blows and wasn't sure on how to damage him. He needed to break through the armor.

He saw Riddek's movements and quickly threw his gauntlet up, breaking his sword arm in the process, he then jumped up and kicked Riddek back. Assassin pressed his attack as he charged lightning and started punching around Riddek, lightning shook the ground with each hit and it was weakening Riddek's armor.

"What's wrong boy? Can't pick up the fight?" Assassin taunted and Riddek swung again. Assassin quickly dodged and kicked his arm. "You are a shame to the corrupted archangels. You are supposed to be the strongest…? I've never been lied to this much!"

"Shut up!" Riddek yelled and charged his hand in dark energy. He tried to punch quickly but Assassin simply dodged and grabbed his arm with the sword and pulled it back.

"Face it, you can't fight or win." Assassin continued and twisted it, almost snapping it in two. Riddek yelled in pain.

"Raaahhh!" Riddek roared and dark energy exploded out of him. Assassin jumped back and charged lightning again. Riddek looked over and dashed towards him. Assassin summoned three knives charge with lightning and threw them at Riddek. Each hitting him in the chest, but he kept running towards Assassin.

"Fool!" Assassin yelled and ran towards Riddek he jumped up and spun around, launching his leg at Riddek's chest. Once it came into contact, Riddek was blown back. His armor shattered as he landed on the ground in his regular form. His teeth were still sharp. But he was no longer in his armor. Assassin walked up to him and stomped his foot on him.

Riddek grabbed his foot and tried to lift it. "Grr… damn you!" Riddek cursed and Assassin smiled again.

"You're too weak." Assassin said and quickly turned, Kibo shot another lightning bolt at him. Assassin stepped off Riddek and blocked the bolt. Kibo continued to shoot lightning at Assassin as Assassin kept dodging and blocking the bolts.

Assassin disappeared from sight and Kibo looked around. He summoned one of his swords and closed his eyes. He sat still for a moment before quickly slicing beside him hitting Assassin. He reeled back and held his side, Kibo summoned both his swords and started to quickly press his attack. Assassin had no time to see his movements and react to them. He was getting slower due to his side being slashed.

Kibo kicked Assassin down and held both his blades under his chin. "It's over Izumi. You've lost." Kibo said as Assassin gritted his teeth.

"No… I haven't lost yet!" Assassin yelled, "I won't stop until I finish my mission!"

Lightning exploded from Assassins body as he quickly stood up and walked towards Kibo.

Kibo slashed at Assassin and he grabbed the blade with his fingers and held it up. Kibo charged a bolt in his hand and tried to punch Assassin, but Assassin quickly knocked his fist away and grabbed Kibo by the throat and lifted him into the air.

Kibo felt the air leave his lungs. His power drained as he dropped his sword and grabbed Assassin's hand. He felt himself slipping away, he wasn't going to stay alive much longer.

"Kibo!" Riddek yelled as he ran towards Assassin, his attention turned as he looked away from Kibo, Assassin threw Kibo back as he turned to face Riddek.

Riddek was running towards Assassin with a knife in his hand. His right arm glowing with black energy. Assassin stood staring at him before shaking his head. "I've had enough." He muttered as he waited for Riddek. He kicked Kibo sword in his hand and, once Riddek was on front of him, parried Riddek's strike. Riddek was left reeling in the air as Assassin head butted him and pulled the sword back. Riddek had no time to react.

Assassin stabbed and the blade went right through Riddek's chest. Assassin kicked him back as he fell to the ground. Blood gushing out of his chest. "Never bring a knife to a sword fight." Assassin advised him and Riddek spat out blood. He went back to normal as he looked at his hand. It was crumbling up and falling apart, he was turning into dust. He looked down as saw his legs doing the same, he looked up at his killer with a sad look.

"So… this is how… it ends…?" Riddek muttered as he struggle to speak.

"It would have been avoided if you didn't get in my way." Assassin told him and turned away. "Goodbye, Riddek." Assassin said as Riddek's lower body was completely gone.

He stared up at the sky and saw his memories, when he arrived here, when he met up with Assassin and Noxious, saving Peashy, later when he saved Neptune back in the real world, even when they had… "fun". Now here he was, lying on the ground, disappearing.

 _"Sorry Neptune, but I might not be coming back… I hope, maybe someday, you'll forgive me…"_ Riddek thought as his torso began to crumble. Leaving only his head.

Kibo looked behind Assassin and saw Riddek's head. "No… Riddek no!" he yelled as Riddek shut his eyes and his head crumbled to dust. Kibo gritted his teeth as his vision darkened. "You bastard!" Kibo yelled as he took off into a sprint towards Assassin.

Assassin quickly dodged Kibo's punch and then kicked him up in the air. Assassin then jumped and spun, sending his heel down towards Kibo, connecting with his torso. Kibo flew back down to land and collided with the ground. Assassin landed gently in front of him.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to get you to Yashin. Tell him I said hi when you see him." Assassin said and picked Kibo up by his hair, why couldn't he move? Did he take more damage then he thought in the fight? No. That couldn't have been it, he never got hit that much. Then he realized it at the last moment.

"It's my fault…" he said out of the blue, making Assassin stop his attack.

"What?"

"It's my fault this happened… If I never even considered trying to be better then my brother. Then he would still be here, along with his son Assassin… You wouldn't have been this way…" Kibo confessed, "Riddek's dead because of me, it's my fault Assassin is in this position. Neptune will be devastated to hear this… And Blanc will be pissed when she hears about Assassin dying."

Assassin said nothing, he stood staring down at Kibo, then he said. "Trying to stall? It won't work."

"No… Just get it over with. I won't fight back." Kibo admitted and looked Assassin in the eyes. "Well?"

Assassin held Kibo's sword in his hand and looked down at it, he raised it and smiled. "Then it shall be so." Assassin announced.

Kibo closed his eyes, "I failed…" he said and Assassin slashed…

"...?" Kibo didn't feel anything, he opened his eyes and saw Assassin on the ground, the sword was lying beside him.

"Kibo. Are you alright?" A voice said and Kibo turned around. Noxious was standing behind him in his diablo form.

"N-Noxious?" Kibo asked and Assassin started to get back up.

"Now's not the time Kibo, move." Noxious ordered and pointed behind him.

Kibo flew into the air and was about to fly off, but he turned back and landed far away. He couldn't just leave.

Assassin rose back up and saw the person in front of him. "A diablo...? Not just any diablo… one of the children of Senzura?"

"Whether to know my mother or not won't save you." Noxious warned. "I've already heard, you're not Assassin… You're the leader of The Order. Izumi. You've hurt all of my friends... and you will find no mercy from me!"

"Fine! I've always wanted to fight a diablo god! Let's see what you can do!"

Noxious dashed forwards and summoned Noire's sword from his orb, Assassin swiftly dodged his upward slash and kicked himself off of Noxious, but Noxious was faster and was able to grab his leg and throw him to the ground. Assassin hit the ground with a thud and the air left his body.

Noxious tried to stab Assassin to the ground, but Assassin rose quickly and threw a quick punch. Noxious recoiled from the hit and Assassin did a somersault kick, making Noxious stagger back more. Assassin then charged lightning in his hands and threw several knives at him, Noxious deflected each one before throwing a red orb at Assassin. He ducked under the orb and landed back on the ground, but Noxious was already running up on him. Assassin saw where Noxious was going to hit next.

When Noxious tried to uppercut Assassin, he quickly side-stepped out of the way and threw his leg up, connecting under Noxious's jaw and knocking him back. Then Assassin jumped into the air and shot lightning at Noxious.

Noxious, in reaction, quickly held his hands out and absorbed the hit. He yelled in pain due to the burning sensation in his hands. _"His power still surpasses mine…? Even after all the fights he just went in…? His power must be infinite!"_ Noxious thought, but quickly shoved it aside when Assassin was flying down towards him with a lightning heel kick. He dodged and Assassin's leg got stuck in the ground. Noxious quickly recovered and shot another orb at Assassin.

"Gaaaaaahhhhh!" Assassin screamed as the orb hit him. It uprooted him and drove him back rolling across the ground. Smoke rolling off of him. Noxious didn't get him another second to recover. He dashed towards Assassin and picked him before spinning and kicking him in the side of the head. Then grabbed his shirt and lifted him into the air, Noxious continued his attack by delivering thunderous punches to Assassin's stomach, after three out of ten punches. Assassin had started coughing up blood.

Noxious threw Assassin down and stomped on his chest, Assassin spat up more blood and coughed. "Izumi! You won't get what you want!" Noxious boomed and Assassin's pupils went even smaller.

"NO! I WILL NOT LOSE HERE!" He screamed and black aura surrounded Assassin, Noxious was blown back from the aura. **"AHHHHHHHHH!"** Assassin shouted, his voice was now mixed with both Assassins and Izumi's voice. He stood up and glared at Noxious. "I'm done playing!" he shouted and ran towards Noxious, he was so fast that Noxious didn't even see him move. He quickly punched Noxious and then disappeared and reappeared and kicked him into the air and then disappeared and reappeared once again in front of Noxious knocking him back to the ground. Then charged lightning in his arms and dropped down.

Noxious quickly reacted by jumping into the air, Assassin struck the ground and shook the area. Trees from the woods fell over and the ground shifted and cracked. Noxious landed behind Assassin and quickly slashed at his leg. **"AHHHHHH!"** Assassin roared in pain and fell back, Noxious then grabbed him and threw him across the ground. Assassin rolled against the ground again and had trouble standing up. His leg kept giving out on him and making him collapse. Noxious saw this and summoned Neptune's sword in his free hand. He dashed towards Assassin.

 **"No! I won't stop! Not until I've completed my mission!"** He shouted again and held his hand in the air. **"RAAAAAAAAH!"** A hilt appeared in his hand and started growing into a sword. It was a darker version of Yashin's sword, except the blade was glowing a dark black. Noxious jumped up and crossed his swords.

"It's over!" he yelled and charged down at him, Assassin looked up and swung his sword up…

For a second, both men stood in one place. But then Noxious dropped his swords and held his right arm. It fell right off as blood squirted out. "AHHHHH!" He yelled in pain as he turned around. Assassin was right in front of him and he swung the sword again. This time connecting with his legs, slicing them clean off. "AHHHHH!"

"Die you damn diablo!" Assassin yelled and Noxious's eyes widened, he seen this before. Assassin with a look he's never seen before… those words… this was supposed to happen...

Noxious spat blood out every time Assassin stabbed him. Assassin then threw the blade away and picked Noxious up by his hair. **"You may be a god. But you have the body of a mortal!"** he yelled as he held his fingers together and threw his hand forward. Puncturing Noxious's chest, making him spill out blood, his hand popped back out of his back and in his hand, was Noxious's heart. He crushed it within his hand and pulled his arm back out.

Noxious slowly fell to the ground, glowing red as he fell. When he hit the ground, his body was already disabled and his breathing went away. He started to disappeared into little clusters and before his head disappeared, you could see a tear leak out of his eye and hit the ground and then it disappeared.

 **"Haa...haa…"** Assassin panted as he limped forward, his vision stuck between blurry and normal. **"I...Can still go!"** He grunted as he kept limping.

 _"No! I won't let you win!"_ Assassin's voice was heard in his mind and Assassin held his head.

 **"No! You can't take over!"** Assassin yelled and fell on his knees, holding his head. His eyes quickly flashed back to normal.

"KIBO!" he yelled and Kibo quickly flew over from hiding on the sidelines.

"Assassin! You can still get control?!" He said surprised and Assassin held his head and shook it.

"No... Time! Kill me now!" he yelled and Kibo stood shocked.

"No! I can't kill you! I won't do it!" Kibo yelled and Assassin stared at him with his eyes constantly flashing between red and brown.

"You have too! Hurry up and do it! End this!" Assassin ordered and Kibo shook his head, he didn't even have enough power to summon a weapon. "H-Here!" Assassin pulled his hand to his side and one of his pistols appeared in his hand, he flipped it to where he was holding the barrel and held it to Kibo.

"Assassin… I can't!" Kibo refused and Assassin gritted his teeth.

"HURRY!" he yelled and dropped the pistol and let out another scream in pain.

Kibo looked down at the pistol and stared at it before bending down to pick it up, Assassin looked up again and his eyes were still brown. Kibo pressed the barrel to Assassin's forehead and had his finger on the trigger.

"Assassin…" he said and gave a serious look, "forgive me." He said and pulled the trigger.

*BANG!*

* * *

The gunshot was heard throughout the country of Gamindustri. The citizens that were walking around the nation's looked into the air and wondered what it was and where it came from. The CPU's and Candidates however…

Blanc was standing outside on the balcony of Planeptower, the sun had just gone down and it was now night. Histoire flew out next to her. "That was… Assassin wasn't it?" Blanc broke the silence and Histoire didn't even have the courage to speak. Blanc quickly turned and walked into the Basilicom.

"Blanc, what happened?!" Noire said panicked. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, what happened Blanc?" Neptune butted in and Blanc walked past them, not even stopping to say anything.

* * *

Kibo dropped the pistol and took two steps back before collapsing on his knees. Assassin was lying on his back as the bullet hole in his head dripped of blood. He started shining black and and a flash of light appeared over him. Kibo had to shield his eyes to prevent him from going blind.

When the light died down, Assassin was back in his normal attire and colors of blue and white. But he still wasn't moving, his body started to shine as something rose out of him, A man with gold hair and lightning pupils attired with ancient gold archangel robes. The man was smiling at Kibo.

"Thank you Kibo." the man said and Kibo saw who it was.

"Assassin…" he said and tears started to well up in his eyes. "What kind of family member am I…? I've killed both my brother and my nephew…" Kibo cried and Assassin walked over and crouched down in front of him.

"You have nothing to worry about Kibo, you did the right thing. If you didn't take the chance then Izumi would've had full control over me and he would've destroyed Gamindustri." Assassin told him and held his hand out. "You're a hero."

Kibo looked at his hand and took it, Assassin pulled him up. "Assassin… but, I did this to you."

"You were still under Izumi's spell, it's his fault that this transpired. You were a victim like all of us." Assassin said but his smile quickly died. "Besides… I-I killed Noxious and Riddek…"

"Assassin, I-I'm sorry…" he said and Assassin shook his head.

"I already said that you had nothing to be sorry for." Assassin told him and looked behind him. "Here's someone that will agree with me."

"He's right Kibo…" Yashin said as he stepped out from behind Assassin, he was dressed in the same attire.

"Y-Yashin…?" he called out and Yashin smiled at him, "Kibo, you've done nothing wrong. I'm proud of you brother. You helped Assassin for as long as you could and you ended The Orders laws." Yashin explained and placed his hand on Kibo's shoulder. "It's up to you to fulfill the last part of these events."

"W-What?" Kibo asked and Assassin smiled.

"It's up to you to get the Celestial Void back on track… King Kibo." Assassin said and Kibo eye's widened. Both Yashin and Assassin dropped on one knee and bowed to him.

"You two…" Kibo said and they both stood back up. Assassin and Yashin looked at each other and then back at Kibo. All three of them embraced in a hug as Kibo's tears fell down his eyes.

"Thank you… uncle." Assassin said as both him and Yashin disappeared. Assassin's body disappeared into light blue particles as Kibo looked up into the air.

He said nothing, he turned and flew into the air towards Planeptune…

* * *

Blanc was sitting in Assassin's old room on his bed. She was done crying, she didn't want to anymore and she didn't. She never cried a tear since Kibo smacked her…

Light appeared in the room and Blanc looked up, Assassin appeared in front of her with a smile.

"Assassin…" she said and got up off the bed and ran into his arms.

"Blanc… Thank you for everything. I had a lot of fun being here in Gamindustri with you." he said and Blanc looked up at him.

"You can't go! Please, what about me and the baby?" she asked and Assassin smiled at her.

"I did all I could Blanc… I made this place as safe as I could." Assassin told her and put his hand on her cheek. "I'll always be with you…" he said as both of them kissed each other. Assassin glowed a gold light and vanished into thin air. Blanc was left speechless by what just occurred…

A couple hours later. Kibo came flying in and landed on the balcony. He walked through the doors and saw the three CPU's Noire, Neptune, and Blanc.

He saw the looks on their faces and immediately felt guilt. "I-I'm sorry…" he said and went down to his knees.

The three looked at each other and back at Kibo. "I... will take any punishment you give me."

"Punishment? There's no need." Noire said and Kibo looked up surprised.

"We've already heard from Blanc." Neptune chimed in and Kibo looked at Blanc.

"Assassin said everything, he told us not to be mad at you." Blanc said and Kibo couldn't help but smile.

He stood up and scratched his head. "Then… now what?" he asked and Histoire flew right in his face.

"Tomorrow will be the ceremony for their hard work. Without those three, this world wouldn't be here anymore." She announced and Kibo nodded.

"Thank you all." he said and bowed.

* * *

Fast-forwarding to tomorrow, the announcement was already made that from that day on, the citizens would remember the heroes for all their work and helping to save their country and the leaders protecting it.

Gossip quickly spread as the rest of the world found out about the goddesses pregnancy with the heroes children. The CPU's, CPU Candidates, Kibo, and Yin and Yang were now in Planeptower. All remembering the work of Assassin, Noxious, and Riddek.

Yin and Yang were in their first formal outfits as Yin was wearing a black dress with her hair pulled back in hair clips that Nepgear had given her. Revealing both of her eyes. And Yang was in a black suit with his hair tied in the back of his head like a bun. His cheeks were blushed due to the fact that he was holding Rom's hand.

The CPU's and Candidates were in their CPU forms wearing the same thing as the day when Assassin and Noxious first came to Gamindustri.

"So… let me ask again…" Noire asked. "How were you not able to help out this entire time!"

"Ah… a new game came out and I made it my duty to complete it…" Vert admitted and Noire flipped her hair back.

"You've got to be kidding me!"

Kibo was watching out the window as everyone was chatting amongst themselves. Histoire floated over and looked out the window with him.

"Is it true?" she asked and Kibo looked over at her.

"What is?"

"You're leaving?"

"...Yes. My place isn't here. I should be back in the Celestial Void. Cleaning up Izumi's mess." Kibo said and Histoire sighed.

"That's a shame, because I got a very important message from a certain someone involving you."

"Hm? What? Who could be wanting me?" he asked and Histoire smiled at him.

"It was from Plutia." she said and Kibo's eyes widened.

"P-Plutia…" he said and his cheeks went red. He was too wrapped up in the fight against Izumi that he forgotten all about her.

"She wants to see you. You can travel dimensions can't you?" she said and Kibo nodded slowly.

"Thank you for the message Histoire." he said and looked behind him, everyone was smiling and having fun. He couldn't help but smile either. "Watch them for me, I'm kind of interested on how their kids become. You should be able to contact me through dimensions. If you ever need my help. Call me." He said and Histoire nodded.

"Okay."

Kibo waved bye to Histoire and walked outside to the balcony. He swung his arm and a portal opened in front of him, he was about to step through it before he heard someone behind him.

Yin walked towards him and stopped in front of him. "Thank you Kibo." she said and Kibo smiled at her and nodded.

"Always Yin. Practice those portals alright?" he instructed and Yin nodded, then he stepped through the portal. Closing it behind him.

* * *

When he stepped out he was still on the balcony of Planeptower and was looking over the edge. The city looked a little different than the other Planeptune. Confirming that he's in the right area.

He took a deep breath and stepped back to the doors, and then opened them. The living room had a bunch of dolls sitting everywhere. It was definitely Plutia's Basilicom alright.

Kibo stepped in and closed the door behind him. He took another deep breath before looking around and spotting someone in the doorway staring at him.

"P-Peashy?" he called out and stepped closer, Peashy stepped out of the doorway holding a doll of Kibo. It looked exactly like him.

Kibo crouched down and smiled. "Peashy." he called out again and Peashy gave a smile.

"Kai!" she shouted and knocked him down with a hug.

"You still can't get my name right… It's Kibo!" he said and Peashy shook her head.

"Nope! Kai!" she refused and Kibo got up and hugged her.

"Ah… whatever."

"Peashy? Where are you-" Tiny Histoire flew around the corner and saw Kibo and almost fell off her tome. "K-Kibo! You've returned!" she said and Kibo stood up.

"Some things came up in the other dimension, I had to deal with it." he said. "Now… where's Plutia?"

"She's in her room asleep." Histoire answered and Kibo looked down at Peashy.

"Let's go see Plutia." he stated and Peashy smiled.

"Okay!"

The two of them walked up to Plutia's room and opened the door. All around the room were countless dolls of her, Peashy, Kibo, and even Neptune and many others.

Plutia was snoozing away in her bed, Kibo walked up and sat down beside her. "Hey, Plutia wake up." he said shaking her a little bit. She groaned a little bit and rolled back over. "Hey, come on."

"Huuuuuh?" she said rubbing her eyes and she looked over to see who was shaking her.

"Hey Plutia." Kibo said and Plutia's face brightened and a smile appeared across her face.

"Heeeey Kibby!" she said and threw her arms around him, even tears welled up in her eyes. "I missed you sooooo much!"

"Yeah. I missed you too."

"Hey! Let me in! Let me in!" Peashy said as she tried to wrap her arms around us.

"Come here Peashy." I said and we all embraced in a hug. Maybe… I could stay a little longer…

* * *

And so, an entire year has passed in the world of Gamindustri, the day of Assassin and Noxious's passing was fast approaching. And with it… the first year of the children's births. Right after the day was over, the children had been born.

Each of the CPU's were there. Even Plutia with her eighth month old baby.

Kibo's hair had grew longer to where he had to tie it back some. Yang and Yin were there and Yin had gotten better at her magic and her hair had grown longer too. Yangs hair was longer and he now had it in a ponytail. But the CPU's had not changed at all.

"I didn't know that you had children Neppy…!" Plutia said and Neptune scratched the back of her head. She was holding in her arms a baby with a little bit of purple hair. He was asleep at the moment so you couldn't see his eyes.

"Kibo didn't tell you? What the heck man!" Neptune complained and Kibo looked back at her.

"Didn't want to spoil the surprise." Kibo said.

"Wait… so if Blanc had a kid… then that means we're aunts right Rom?" Ram asked her and Rom nodded, the CPU Candidate twins were sitting beside the Archangel twins. Of course Rom and Yang were sitting together. Blanc was sitting on the couch smiling down at her first born child. The child was staring back at her smiling and making quiet laughs. She had Blanc's personality by a long shot, but had Assassin's eyes.

"This really is what you meant by 'I'll always be with you.'" she said and her child laughed at her comment. And she gave a smile back.

Noire was sitting with Uni and Maras by the window.

"So this is my brother?" Maras asked and Noire nodded. The child had no hair yet, but he had Noire's eyes.

"That means I'm an aunt now right?" Uni asked and Noire nodded again.

"I'm gonna have even more work cut out for me now huh?" Noire asked and the baby laughed.

"It's almost time everyone." Histoire announced and they nodded, except that Kibo looked towards the elevator.

"Someone's coming…" he said and he quickly walked towards the elevator. Yang walked beside him as well with his face full of confidence.

They sat beside the walls and Yang raised his fists as Kibo summoned one of his swords. He looked at him and started counting with his fingers.

"1...2...3…!" he clutched his fist and the doors opened. They rushed in and held their weapons out.

"Uh…" Riddek muttered with his hands up, "Hi again…"

"Riddek?!" Neptune called out and ran towards the elevator, Riddek pushed himself through Yang and Kibo.

"Neptune!" he replied and saw her with the baby in her arms. "Is that…"

"Our child?" she said for him. "Yes. It is."

"Riddek, how are you here? You… died a year ago." Histoire said and Kibo stepped up.

"Another surprise I didn't want to spoil." Kibo said and they stared at him. "Riddek's a corrupted archangel. They can't die, they are reborn... It'd be nice if you remembered the certain bit of history..."

"...In a terrible way too…" Riddek added but waved it off. "But who cares about that." he said and walked up to Neptune. "This is a celebration right?" he said and Neptune blushed and nodded.

In the background, Kibo saw something out of place. He saw something that didn't look the same. He walked closer to it until he was in front of the window.

It looked like someone's face was in the clouds. And it had two fingers pointing to their forehead. Assassin's signature goodbye.

"Rest in peace Assassin..." Kibo announced.

* * *

 **The Final A/N Of TFFG's**

 **And there it is everyone. The final chapter of this story. I know that this may not be the ending everyone wanted or expected but hear me out. For I have deep announcements to make.**

 **The first is that I wanted to thank everyone single person that took time out of their day to read this story and stick with each chapter uploaded. You all gave me the courage and the happiness that I almost lost when thinking about discontinuing this story. For that I am thankful and happy that you all cared and supported me throughout this entire story! Without you all, this story wouldn't have made it to the final chapter.**

 **The second is a deep personal one... With the result of this ending, I'm sure a lot of you are expecting a sequel of some kind to this like I will be doing with _The Journey._ But... I'm afraid to admit, but this story will have no sequel... I only made this story because me and Noxious were good friends and we decided to collaborate on it but just a few days ago, he sent me a message saying that we were done. And I mean our friendship. And that's fine, he went his separate ways and I went down mine. For the sake of my own mentality. It would hurt me a lot to write a sequel on this project that we came up with together and I hope you all will understand this outcome...**

 **The third is, well I mentioned it in the first. Yes, nothing will be changing between Hikan's stories. I still plan to write the sequel, as you even read this, I have already written the first two chapters now. Though they are not ready to be uploaded yet, I plan on uploading them before the end of October so you all will be able to get a taste into the sequel of my first ever story. I hope to see you there!**

 **Lastly. I cannot express this enough, thank you for all you've done. I won't lie, writing this A/N is making me tear up even now.**

 **Thank you for reading this story and I hope to see you all later!**


End file.
